Pokegirls: Ripples of a Blade
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Sometimes the smallest of things can have the biggest of impacts over time. Follow a series of Tamers as they embark on their individual quests for power; fame; glory; honour; justice; money and how their actions impact the world of Pokegirls, for good... or for ill. Rated M for a VERY good reason
1. Chapter One: The Swordsmith

Disclaimer: I don't own the base idea of Pokegirls

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone/Pokedex/Telepathy_"

"Books/Letters"

**AN: Welcome Everyone to my newest Pokegirl story! This one will be a collaboration between myself, 117Jorn and Patriot-112 and any other author that we bring into this. So please, enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Swordsmith

_Edo League, 1 mile away from Hakuma Town_

It was a quiet sunny day in a lightly wooded clearing where a steady metallic banging was heard throughout emanating from a small stone hut next to a medium sized single-story Pre-Sukube Japanese. Tufts of smoke rose from the chimney as within a scorching hot fire blazed within with a man looking to be in his early twenties hammering away on a superheated piece of metal shaping it into his desired shape.

The man was tall standing at 7' even wearing only a pair of loose sweatpants showing off his toned body with sculpted muscles, while not overly muscled his six pack was still quite visible as his bare chest glistened with sweat. His dark brown almost black hair was cut close to the scalp and his eyes were intense as they focused on the steel he was shaping, his right eyes was a dark green while his left was a bright gold.

Grunting he used his tongs to move the metal over to a bucket of water and doused the finished project and left it to cool as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face, a ring of a bell alerted him to a visitor to the main house making him sigh as he left the hut picking up and pulling on a button up sleeveless shirt and pulled it on leaving it unbuttoned. The ring was heard again as he moved through the house and to the main door, he opened the door and rose his eyebrow seeing a pair before him, one was a male with greasy looking black hair and beady brown eyes wearing a rather garish outfit with copious amounts of jewels on his person, next to him was an attractive woman with dark red hair and pair of bright green eyes wearing knight-like exquisitely crafted armor.

"Are you the swordsmith Ryu Hisanaga?" The man asked in a rather high-pitched voice.

"I am," Ryu answered with a nod as he folded his arms across his chest "Do you need something?"

"I wish to purchase a weapon for my Alpha here," He said indicating the Pokegirl next to him that Ryu marked as an Armsmistress who nodded with a respectful bow "I was told that you are the best in the world."

Ryu shrugged "Not sure if it's true," He said looking the girl over "What's your name?"

"I'm Taka-" The man started only for Ryu to cut him off.

"I was asking her, not you." Ryu said curtly turning back to the Armsmistress with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed slightly not expecting the attention "My lord refers to me as Callie." She answered in a soft voice making Ryu nod and gestured for them to follow him, he lead them to a storeroom loaded with a multitude of various types of swords of various different styles and origins.

He gestured to the room "Pick out the one that calls to you," He instructed as he leant against the wall next to the door watching the woman move through the room with an awestruck expression her gauntleted fingers brushing over the weapons before pausing at a rather simple looking broadsword and picked it up looking it over and giving it a few test swings, the blade was a dark grey color with a couple whorls of black in it "Kenchu, Sword Judgment," Ryu said giving the sword's name "25% iron, 45% steel, 13% carbon, 8% tungsten, 5% titanium and 4% is some metal made from a meteorite I had managed to get my hands on. Solid won't break."

Callie looked over to her Master who looked at Ryu "How much?" He asked reaching into his pockets for his wallet.

"50,000 SCL." Ryu stated after a second "That was the total cost of the materials, meteorite ore is not cheap."

The man nodded and handed the amount over to Ryu who accepted the money and pulled out a scabbard for the broadsword and handed it to Callie "Ensure you maintain the weapon properly, she can be temperamental at times if she isn't taken care of." He informed getting a confused look from the man as Callie nodded "Use a 2 parts water one part oil mix when cleaning and you should have no problems with stains or rust."

Callie nodded and bowed respectfully to Ryu before following her Tamer out of the house and back down the path leading back to civilization "Nice girl," He muttered "To bad her Tamer's a pompous ass."

With that he turned back to the house and headed for his small forge.

_Hakuma Town, later that week_

Hakuma Town wasn't a very well known town, it had no Gym or Research Lab, it's largest claim to fame was that it was the closest town to the swordsmith Ryu Hisanaga who had a worldwide reputation for his skill with forging. It saw traffic from rich to poor alike, all seeking to acquire one of his swords, some came back angry and disappointed – some of them sporting various cuts and bruises – while others returned happy, some to the point of tears. Some spoke of the sheer absurdity of the prices while others praised how cheap the weapons were. The only common link between them all was the Pokegirl they had brought with them: the worse they were treated the higher the price, the kinder the Tamer was, the lower the price.

Despite the fact that Hakuma was the closest piece of civilization to him, Ryu visited rarely, once a month, twice on a blue moon when he was meeting with a supplier who brought him rare ores.

So it a rather big surprise to the local owner of a rather popular cafe saw the brown haired smith enter his shop, he was wearing a pair of woodland cameo pants with a black muscle shirt under a dark brown jacket that was left open "Ryu!" He called out "I wasn't expecting you for another few weeks, what's the occasion?"

Ryu shrugged as he took his usual spot at the counter "Just feel the need to travel for a while Greg," He informed resting a sheathed katana next to him and a bundle of weapons underneath his stool "Left a note on the door for any customers, think I'll head to Henka Port and get a booth for a week, see if they have any new types of ores available."

The bald shopkeeper boggled the man his sharp blue eyes inspecting the man "You're going further into civilization by choice?" He asked his eyes narrowing "Is the world coming to an end Ryu? Please tell me if it is."

Ryu rolled his eyes "Nah, just getting a feeling to go there," He replied as Greg's pokegirl, a Catgirl named Kaitlin, set a plate of his usual order with a smile that Ryu returned "Not sure when I'll be back."

Greg nodded as Ryu ate the pair conversing on the latest topics and news "I'll see you when you return Ryu," Greg said with a wave as Ryu placed the money he owed on the counter "Be safe in your travels, and who knows, maybe you'll meet a girl you like!"

Ryu rolled his eyes as he left the cafe as Kaitlin turned to Greg with a confused look "Master? Why doesn't Ryu have a Pokegirl?" She asked curiously never seeing the man with a Pokegirl of his own in the time she had known him.

Greg sighed "He did have one once," He informed "An old friend of his who thresholded, unfortunately she died a year later in a Mantis attack, that was about four years ago now I think."

The Catgirl gave a small noise of understanding before moving back about her duties as Greg sighed and continued to wipe down the counter.

_Train southbound for Henka Port_

Ryu sighed as he rested his head against the seat he had occupied his personal sword at his side along with his wares as he stared out the window watching the scenery move by. His mind wandered as he stared causing him to start slightly when the door opened suddenly causing him to jerk his sword halfway out of the sheath revealing a deep black metal that had whorls of white only to stop as he realized where exactly he was blinking as he stared at a boy just reaching the cusp of adulthood wide eyed with fear.

Ryu slid his sword back into his scabbard "My apologies," He said regretfully "I had dozed off their and had forgotten where I was."

The boy let out a shaky laugh "N... No problem," He assured placing a hand over his racing heart "I probably should've knocked first, is it alright if me and my Alpha sit here?"

Ryu gestured for him to enter as he sat back down inspecting the bo – young man – as he turned to someone, most likely his Alpha, outside of the compartment. He had sandy blonde hair with bright blue eyes that shone with excitement, obviously a new Tamer just starting on his journey, wearing a pair of loose blue jeans held to his waist by a black belt and a white t-shirt. When he entered a 'girl stepped in behind him and appraised Ryu as he returned the favor his eyes sweeping over the girl in an instant, she had dark green hair with a pair of pupiless red eyes, she had a rather slim waist with a decent C-cup wearing a skintight black singlet that left her back and shoulders uncovered and stopped at her knees and her arms bare, she looked over Ryu apprehensively before sitting next to her Tamer who eyed Ryu and the weapons next to him "My name is Kenji Hakura," He said finally introducing himself "This is my partner Fuujin."

Ryu smiled gently and bowed his head in return "And I am Ryu Hisanaga," He returned "Again my apologies for my reaction."

Kenji's jaw dropped as Ryu introduced himself "As in the master swordsmith _Ryu Hisanaga?_" He asked in shock getting a slight chuckle from the man.

"Am I really that famous?" He asked curiously "All I do is make swords."

"But.. your swords have been declared as the best in the world by many powerful Tamers!" Kenji squawked out waving his arms "Even the current Grand Champion even says your swords are the best!"

Ryu rose an eyebrow "Huh, no wonder I've been getting more visitors," He mused "I really need to keep in better touch with society."

"Umm, would you mind if we see some of your swords?" Fuujin asked hesitantly a light blush dusting her cheeks "My mother had managed to get a ninjato from you a couple years back."

Ryu eyed the girl speculatively "Who was your mother?" He asked trying to place her.

"A Kunoichi name Karin," She said ducking her head "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't-"

"30% Steel," Ryu said interrupting Fuujin causing both of them to look at him as he held his chin between his forefinger and thumb "25% Tungsten, 25% Titanium; 10% Argon and 10% Carbon. That was a hard sword to forge, very fickle I hope she had been able to take care of Chidori well. She was a nice girl, decent Tamer too, is she well?"

Fuujin nodded slightly dazed "You remembered all of that?" She asked in shock getting a nod from Ryu in return.

"I never forget a sword I forged, nor do I forget the one I gave it to." He explained as he reached over to the wares and hit a button on the wall causing a table to slide out upon which he spread the swords out on "I'm heading to Henka Port to sell some wares and see if any of the merchants have any rare ores I could use."

Fuujin reach out and lightly touch a dagger before snatching her hand back and looking at Ryu who looked slightly puzzled by the sight of the blade but gestured for her to pick it up, she unsheathed the dagger and inspected it closely awed at it's simplistic beauty, the blade was made out of a shimmering green metal that held a single jagged whorl of red that ran along the edge "It's beautiful." She whispered entranced by the dagger as she and Kenji inspected every inch.

"60% Malachite, 20% Carbon and 20% of a unique metal compound I've taken to calling Akashio(Red Tide) as it seems to be only formed in a special river whose water is as red as blood." Ryu explained "It's name is Tensaiga, and I don't remember packing it." He tilted his head as his eyes flicked between Fuujin and Tensaiga "What species are you Fuujin?"

Ryu's question snapped Fuujin and Kenji out of their trance "Oh, uhh I'm a Ninjette." She answered slightly embarrassed "Kenji and I are heading to challenge the gym in Henka Port... hopefully we can win." She moved to place the dagger back with the others only to stop as Ryu raised his hand.

"Keep it," He said sternly and cut her off before she or Kenji could protest "Tensaiga chose you to wield it, so it is yours, consider it a good luck gift for your upcoming challenges."

Fuujin and Kenji's eyes shone brightly looking at Ryu as if he was a God "Thank you Ryu-sama!" Fuujin said gratefully carefully cradling the dagger to her chest making Ryu smirk slightly as he nodded.

"Don't mention it." He assured as Kenji started asking questions about the other weapons.

_Henka Port, next day_

Ryu yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the train and waved goodbye to Kenji and Fuujin, who was proudly wearing her new dagger strapped to her tight before setting off to the merchants guild to get a stall license. He drew some curious looks as he maneuvered his through the packed streets dodging humans, pokegirls, carts and stalls, undoubtedly due to the fact that he not only carried his katana in one hand, but held a bundle of weapons over his other shoulder. He ignored them as he came up to the guild and stepped into the building his ears being assaulted by the crowd of merchants and traders.

He waited in a proper line and waited for his turn to fill out a form, he got a rather surprised look from the Ingenue in charge when he gave his name but otherwise quickly got assigned a stall and handed a license with directions to said stall. Once he was finished he stepped up to the bulletin board hung up on one of the walls and quickly looked it over to see if any ore traders posted something, seeing nothing he put up a note asking any ore traders with rare minerals to seek him out and put the address of his stall on it before leaving. He breath a sigh of relief getting out of the tightly pack throng of people and back into open air, while not exactly hating it, he wasn't comfortable amongst tight packed groups of people and was glad he was back out into the streets that, while crowded, were not shoulder to shoulder.

The stall he was assigned was actually in a fairly decent location about halfway between the Pokegirl Center and the Pokegirl Gym, an area many Tamers frequented. Either heading to challenge the gym, or going to heal their 'girls at the Center. He arranged his blades on the decently sized stall and took a seat behind his wares and waited.

As the day passed a couple of Tamers stopped when their partner wandered over to the swords to inspect them, a couple of Ronins, a She-Captain and most notably a Samurai who had _begged _her Tamer to buy a sword that was primarily made out of Carbon. Ryu withheld a chuckle as the fearsome pokegirl who had an eye patch over her left eye used her remaining eye to great effect wielding the fearsome 'Puppy Dog Eyes' that passing males chuckled at not envying the man who eventually capsulated and bought the sword and handed it to the Samurai who seemed to have a near orgasmic experience and dragged her Tamer to the Center leaving a laughing swordsmith in their wake.

He was about to get ready to close up for the night when a man approached him "Are you the one who posted the note about rare minerals?" He asked, he was a rather burly man with massive muscles that would not look out of place on a Amachoke.

"I am, what have you got?" Ryu asked in interest as the man swung a bag from over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Opening the bag he pulled out a chunk of white ore and handed it to Ryu who inspected it carefully "Don't think I've ever seen anything like this," The man admitted "Found it in a cave in the Orange Islands, we've taken to calling it Aldantium. Take a lot to get it to melt and very tough to mold."

Ryu nodded pulling out a pocket scanner and scanned the ore and read the results "Interesting, it's much like meteorite ore..." He mused "How much?"

"1,00SCL/pound." The man said instantly.

"500SCL per." Ryu countered.

The two haggled for a good hour drawing a crowd who became fascinated watching the two as if it were a Pre-Sukube tennis match before they finally settled on 750 per pound with Ryu buying thirty pounds and paid extra to have it delivered to his house. Letting out a content sigh he gather up his wares and headed to a nearby hotel as the Pokegirl Center was only for active Tamers. He settled himself into the comfortable bed once he had checked in and drifted off into sleep a content grin on his face.

_Later That Week_

Ryu yawned as he stepped out of the hotel and carried his now mostly gone wares to his stall and set up his remaining two swords, it definitely had surprised him that almost every sword sold had been sold over the last week. He opened a newspaper he had bought that morning and started reading as he waited for someone to become interested in one of his swords.

'_I see a new Team Rocket clone had popped up,_' He thought to himself as the paper outlined an attempted robbery of a Pokecenter by a group calling themselves Team Akuma _'Idiots, attacking a Pokegirl Center at night is tantamount to suicide with all the Tamers there resting for the night.'_

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called out to him making him look up from the paper to a woman standing before him, she had long pure white hair that fell to her waist with dark purple eyes, she was wearing a light blue kimono with a darker blue floral pattern held close by a white obi with a pair of sandals with a pair of large D-cup breasts, although she appeared unarmed he could spot the telltale signs of a dagger hidden in her kimono sleeve "Did you forge these blades?"

Ryu smiled and nodded "Yes I did, are you interested in them?" He asked folding up his paper to give the woman his full attention.

The woman hesitated slightly shifting the basket she was carrying to her other arm "I know this will sound... strange, but are you a Tamer?" She asked her eyes hopeful making Ryu blink.

"Non-Active, but yes," He informed with a confirming nod "Why do you ask?"

"My daughters," She said looking around apprehensively "They have recently thresholded and I wanted to get them into the Harem of a decent Tamer, I'm worried because a Tamer with a bad reputation has been hanging around awaiting an opportunity to capture them."

Ryu rose an eyebrow in surprise at her request "Why me?" He asked "You don't even know me?"

The woman blushed slightly "These blades," She said her hand hovering over them "Your soul resonates in them, there is a pain of loss, but an undeniable kindness resides in them. I know that my daughters will be safe with you..."

Ryu sighed and looked down at the two katanas '_Is this fate?_' He asked himself, both swords had been an odd forging process, when he had started shaping the metal it turned out that he had used to much for a single sword and ended up being able to forge two of them, although one was a long dagger nearly as long as his forearm "I'll meet with them," He said "I don't want to force anyone to come with me."

The woman smiled gratefully "Thank you," She said bowing to the swordsmith "Oh, where are my manners, I am Higurashi Otoshi, thank you for your help."

"And I am Ryu Hisanaga," He returned the bow missing the knowing look that sparkled through her eyes for the brief second he was bowing "Just give me a second to close up." Higurashi nodded in understanding and waited patiently as Ryu carefully packed the two swords and closed up the stall "Lead the way."

Ryu followed Higurashi through the city towards the suburbs to a simple two story home where a tall woman standing at an imposing 9' with short black fur with a dark brown stripe going down from the bottom of her jaw to her groin, her nose was larger than normal and had bones growing out of both of her elbows and knees with curved horns on top of her head and a pair of mid-sized D-cup breasts. "Whose this Alpha?" She growled as Higurashi approached with Ryu.

"It's alright Juri," Higurashi assured raising her free hand "I brought him to meet with the girls."

Juri looked Ryu over before nodding sharply "The bastard came by again," She informed before grinning showing off her sharp teeth "Took one look at me and fled like a pup."

Higurashi nodded "Thank you Juri for your endeavors in protecting my daughters." She said gratefully "I really appreciate all of your support throughout this."

Juri gave another nod "You are my Alpha, they are apart of the pack, for now at least," She added casting a look to Ryu who had politely directed his attention to the garden in the front of the house "Why him?"

Higurashi leant in and whispered something into Juri's ear causing the woman's eyes to widen and stare at the man with a newfound respect "Ryu," She called out softly getting the man's attention back to her "This way please."

Ryu nodded as he followed in bowing his head in respect to Juri as he passed, a sentiment she exchanged before looking back out to the street "If you don't mind me asking, where is the father?" Ryu asked politely getting an understanding smile from Higurashi.

"He's still an active Tamer," She informed "He's traveling the world to learn everything he can. I stayed behind to raise my daughters, something he understood and supported." Ryu nodded in understanding as he followed her through a hallway and into a sitting room "Wait here please," She requested gesturing to the chair "Please make yourself at home."

Ryu nodded and sat down in the rather comfy chair while Higurashi disappeared further into the house and unpacked the two swords he had yet to sell and set them on the coffee table before sitting back staring at the blades as he waited. He looked up as he heard a trio of footsteps approaching the room and saw Higurashi enter with two girls behind her, they were obviously twins looking identical to each other with the same snowy white hair as their mother, theirs were shorter sitting just below their shoulder blades, although they had a single lock of black, the one on the right had her's brushed over the right ear while the other had her's over the left ear. The only other physical difference between them were their eyes, while the one standing to the right of their mother had dark purple eyes like her mother the one on the left had light blue eyes with darker blue pupils, something he attributed to their father and the fact that the one on the left had a tattoo on her forehead that consisted of four triangles that pointed in each direction while their bottom corners touched creating a blank square in the center, the right's arms and hands were rather thin and delicate looking when compared to the rest of her body. They weren't particularly tall or short standing at a modest 5'6" with C-cup breasts and near perfect hourglass figures, they also had slightly frail looking arms. Both were wearing a light brown tunic with similarly colored short pleated skirts that fell to just above mid thigh held up by a pair of belts that were strapped in an x-like fashion although the one on the left had a small buckler shield hanging off her belt while the one on the right had a decently sized combat knife hanging off of hers.

"Thank you for waiting, these are my daughters" Higurashi said as Ryu stood allowing the pair to look him over as he did the same "Taka," She gestured to the one on her right "And Dori."

Ryu bowed to the pair of them "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Ryu Hisanaga," He greeted, straightening he could see the surprise on their faces "And if you know about me being a swordsmith then I _really _need to start reconnecting with the world more than once a month."

Higurashi hid a giggle behind her sleeve as Taka and Dori didn't bother hiding their own "It is nice to meet," Taka started smiling.

"One such as you." Dori finished matching her twins smile, the air around her seemed to have develop a sparkle around her as a light pink dusted her cheeks.

Their mother sighed a shook her head in exasperation "I'm sorry, those two seemed to have somehow formed a psychic bond with each other," She explained as the twins shared a look and giggled again "We think it may be a kind of Recognition but we're not sure, sometimes they hold entire conversations with each other without saying a word."

"We like to" Dori started

"Really freak people out." Taka finished.

Ryu smiled restraining his own laughter as their mother let out another exasperated sigh before gesturing to the swords on the table "That just confirms these blades are meant for the two of you," He informed drawing the pairs attention to the swords "And unless I miss my guess the Taka you are a Slicer, Dori you are a Shieldmaiden are you not?"

The pair smiled and nodded happily before moving over to the swords their expressions becoming curious. Ryu watched them closely as they picked up the swords, they seemed to have trouble deciding which pull was stronger before they finally settled on one, Dori chose the one that was slightly shorter while Taka chose the longer one "Kaen is the one you are holding Dori," He stated nodding to said girl "Mizu is the one you are holding Taka. They are 75% Steel, 15% Carbon, 10% Titanium and 5% Iron. I had apparently used to much ore in the melting process and ended up with enough to make both swords."

"Apparently?" The twins both asked simultaneously curious expressions on their faces as they inspected the silvery gray blades.

Ryu shrugged with a slight smile on his face "When I start forging a weapon I tend to black out slightly," He admitted "I know bits of what I'm doing, such as the percentage mix of ores, but other than that..." He shrugged again "My parents took me to a Researcher when I forged a sword when I was nine and he said that I had the rare 'Soul of the Smith' Bloodgift, not much is known about it really."

"An interesting bloodgift," Higurashi mused hiding her mouth behind her kimono sleeve her eyes sharp before they softened "What do you girls think?"

Taka and Dori turned and faced each other their faces shifting through expressions from bemused to surprise to finally conviction as they had one of their mental conversations "If you would have us." Taka said finally turning to Ryu with her sister.

"We would be honored to join you." Dori finished their eyes filled with a trace amount of lust that was mostly covered by excitement.

Ryu smiled and opened his arms "The honor is mine," He replied honestly getting slight squeals from the girls who hugged him tightly pulling him down to their level so that they could each give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Higurashi smiled with a slight amount of sadness in her expression as her daughters turned to her "So my little chicks are leaving the nest now," She said her eyes tearing up ever so slightly as the three hugged "Be safe you two."

"We will momma." They whispered their own eyes tearing up before breaking the hug and darting to their rooms to get their things.

"Protect them well Ryu," She requested as she stood in front of the man "If they come to harm due to your negligence I _**will**_hunt you down and I _**will**_ kill you and _**no one**_ will find the body."

Ryu nodded seriously "I will not let them come to harm on my watch," He assured "I don't want to lose anyone again."

"What happened?" Higurashi asked seeing the pain in the man's eyes concern flickering through her own.

"I made a stupid decision and the person that had not only been my partner but my best friend paid the price for it," He answered breaking eye contact to look down at his sword that he gripped tightly his eyes hardening "When I saw Akira fall to those Mantises I literally went berserk killing a lot of them before they started fleeing. Don't worry, normally I am in control, I've studied martial arts _too _control it. Although if something traumatic happens..."

"I understand," Higurashi assured placed a hand on his arm "And I trust you."

Ryu smiled and relaxed his body just as the twins came back into the room each carrying a duffel bag on their shoulders and their new swords at their waist attached to a belt "We're ready~!" They sang in unison making him chuckle before turning to Higurashi.

"I'll be sure to take care of them and bring them here if we are in town." He promised as the three exchanged final goodbyes.

Higurashi nodded "I may not be here, but the others would be glad to see them," She informed before she blinked and lightly smacked her head "I almost forgot, here," She said pulling out two standard pokeballs "Their pokeballs, we had balled them after they recovered from thresholding just to be on the safe side."

Ryu smiled and accepted the shrunken balls and placed them on his belt "Are you two ready?" He asked for confirmation getting nods from the pair before turning to Higurashi and gave a nod "We're off."

"Goodbye and safe travels," She said to them as they left the house saying goodbye to Juri who gave the twins a strong hug and a warning glare to Ryu who took it in stride "And so the chicks leave the nest fully fledged bird." She whispered to herself as the trio became absorbed into the crowd and Juri walked up next to her.

"The pups'll be fine," She assured the woman who smiled "They're strong, so is he."

Higurashi nodded before turning back into the house "I guess I better get ready to rejoin with Master," She sighed before smiling slightly "He was right on the dot with Ryu wasn't he?"

Juri nodded following the Pokewoman into the house "He was," She agreed "I wonder if the rest of his predictions will be true?"

"Who's to say?" The other replied with a shrug stepping into her room where a somewhat revealing dark red kimono hung with a symbol of crossed swords emblazoned on the back was hanging above a daisho set of a katana and wakazashi "The future is always in motion..."

_With Ryu_

Ryu smiled as he and his girls entered the room they had gotten at the Pokecenter now that he was a fully active Tamer now once again having Pokegirls "So, you ladies want to get... _settled in_?" He asked in a charming voice making the twins blush slightly but smile in anticipation all the same.

"Sounds like," Taka started.

"Fun." Dori finished as they both stripped him of his jacket before pulling him over to a chair and sat him down "Please wait as,"

"We get ready." They requested before grabbing their bags and disappearing into the bathroom.

Ryu rose an eyebrow with a smile but waited all the same _'They're rather interesting,' _He thought to himself as he waited for the twins '_I wonder why though, why did Fate chose me for them, I don't even leave my home very often, let alone travel like I used to... is that it? Does Fate want me to restart my journey?_'

Any further thoughts were cut off as the twins came out of the bathroom and Ryu's jaw dropped.

_*****Lemon Warning, don't like don't read*****_

The twins had put on a slight amount of make-up only to accentuate their natural beauty, but that wasn't the reason for his shock, it was what the twins were wearing that really caught his attention, they were dressed in what looked to be a schoolgirl outfit, but several sizes too small, their button up blouses they didn't even bother to button up instead tying the bottom up to keep it closed although it still strained to keep their busts contained, their skirts were short and just barely covered their pussies and Ryu could see a telltale sign of their arousal from a line of juices dripping down their thighs and being absorbed by the knee high socks they were wearing.

Ryu couldn't help but stare as the two moved over to the stereo in the room and put in a music disk and hit play causing a deep base to start thrumming through the room as the twins started to dance. Although the more operative word would have been clothed sex. The two of them rubbed against each other their lips almost but not quite meeting as their hands moved across the other's body sensually moans emerging from each other's mouths as their hands passed over each others sensitive spots.

Ryu shifted in his seat as he watched his erection throbbing painfully in his pants as he watched the arousing dance, every time they lent over he could see their bare pussies, something they did quite often. The twins noticed his his discomfort and _strutted _over to him and each placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place, not that he struggled much.

Taka leaned in and kissed Ryu deeply her mouth readily accepting his tongue as he pushed it against hers and started massaging it, Ryu noted that when he placed a hand on Taka's breast and gave it a slight squeeze, not only did Taka moan, but so did Dori.

"We share sensations." Dori whispered into his ear seeing his surprised look before licking the ear.

Taka grinned as she broke away while Dori moved in to get her own kiss, she watched her sister kiss their new Tamer for a second before she slid down to her knees while Dori placed her knees on either armrest on the chair as she continued her make-out session "It definitely makes bedroom fun... even funner." She added sexily before leaning in and grabbing the zipper to his pants with her teeth and pulled it down and pulled his pants and underpants off freeing his cock.

Taka blinked in surprise seeing the eight inch long inch and a half wide tool before swallowing the saliva that had been building up feeling her and her sister's pussy throb in excitement at the thought of the cock plunging into their pussies and stirring their insides up. Licking her lips Taka leant in and flicked her tongue out licking the tip of his cock causing him to moan into her sister's mouth with Taka feeling the reverberations in her own as if he was doing it into hers. Liking the taste she started running her tongue all over his member lathering it in her saliva making him moan in appreciation of the pleasurable sensations.

Dori and Taka suddenly let out a squeak of pleasure as he reached up and slipped his hand into Dori's blouse and cupped her breasts kneading it slightly sending jolts of pleasure down the psychically linked twins' spines making them moan. Dori didn't resist as Ryu untied her tight blouse and pulled it off of her revealing her bare breasts to her Tamer who looked at them with lust clouded eyes making her shiver at the sight of his eyes. Leaning in he captured her nipple in his mouth making the twins moan as his tongue teased the sensitive organ sending bolts of pleasure down their spines. As Dori threaded her fingers into his short hair pressing him deeper into her chest Taka returned the favor by taking his member into her mouth with Dori being able to feel and taste it just as if it was in her own mouth as the two of them moaned at the feel and taste of his cock in their mouths.

Ryu groaned as he felt Taka's tongue swirl around his tool feeling a pleasure he hadn't felt for four years since the death of his partner, due to the years on his sexual inactivity – aside from his hands – it felt like he was a virgin all over again. "I'm gonna cum!" He warned breaking away from Dori's chest.

Taka coiled her tongue around his cock as much as she could while sealing her lips around it and sucked tightly creating a vacuum that caused Ryu to groan and explode into her mouth. Both Taka and Dori moaned as they felt and tasted his thick spunk in Taka's mouth as she swirled it around her mouth, Dori proceed to get off of the chairs armrests and pinned her sister on the ground underneath her, stripped her of her blouse and proceeded to shove her tongue down her sisters mouth to get a first hand taste of the spunk making the two of them moan at the sensations of them kissing each other resonated throughout their psychic bond as they fondled each other's chests.

Ryu couldn't help but moan seeing the _identical_ twin sisters making out with _his _spunk being shared between the two of them caused his erection to throb again as he saw that their skirts had lifted up in their little tangle revealing their pussies to him. Getting on his knees between their spread out legs he leaned down to Taka's pussy and proceeded to lick all the way up to Dori's causing the pair of them to moan happily at the feeling "Master," They cooed in unison "We want your hard cock in our naughty snatches."

Ryu smirked as he lay on Dori's back and kissed the girls neck getting a shiver from the girls before sliding his cock between the two pussies making them moan as it brushed their clits "All these juices being spilled by your pussies," He said huskily making the twins shudder "You two really are naughty horny schoolgirls aren't you? Do I need to teach your pussies a lesson?"

The twins looked over Dori's shoulder up at him and smiled sexily "Yes Master," Dori said in a drawn out moan.

"Please teach our pussies well." Taka finished matching her twin's moan as she pressed her hips up squeezing Ryu's cock between their bodies.

Ryu smile as he thrusted between their bodies their pussy juices lubricating his cock with each thrust as the three of them moan from his thrusts before he lined it up with Dori's snatch and pushed himself in making her let out a long drawn out moan feeling him stretch her only to pause as he felt a barrier blocking him "Break it Master," She moaned out burying her face into the crook of her sisters neck "Claim me as your own."

Ryu nodded pulling his hips back slightly as her pussy muscles tried to pull him back in he looked down at Taka and Dori who had a single eye visible as she pressed herself against her sister and saw the trust and innate love in her and her sister's eyes and slammed his hips flush against Dori's ass as his tool broke past her hymen and right into her womb making the twin's eyes widen as the feeling resonated into Taka's pussy the pleasure far outweighing the pain, although if they were honest a bit of pain turned them on "Master~!" They moaned out as Dori arched her back "It feels so good!" Dori panted her hips pushing back against him trying to get him to move "P-please pound me, pound my pussy."

Ryu smiled and pulled out groaning as he felt her pussy walls contracting around him trying to keep him inside her until only his tip was in before plunging himself back in and continued the process much to the twins vocal approval. For Taka she could feel it through the bond and couldn't help but feel excited for her turn to experience it first hand making her moan in anticipation as she felt Ryu's cock press into her sister's womb through their bond and could feel her pussy throb in response.

Through her pleasure induced haze caused by Ryu continually pounding into her Dori could feel her sister's excitement and arousal from the sensations being sent by Dori. Reaching in between them Dori started playing with her sister's clit getting a moan from the two of them as it resonated. Even before they had thresholded the two shared their psychic bond, they actually had trouble learning to properly talk because of the fact that as children they communicated mentally, and when they turned 13 they thresholded and when they started to discover their sexuality they found out that the sensations they felt their sister felt as well leading to them exploring each other. As such Dori knew intimately her sister's 'sweet spots' and vice versa and quickly brought her sister up to the brink of orgasm as she neared her own "Master," She moaned out her thrusts back becoming erratic while his own her picking up speed and strength.

"We're cumming!" Taka finished arching herself as best as she could with two bodies on top of her as her sister arched her own back till she was almost a 'U' shape her eyes wide and bugging out while her mouth was opened in a soundless scream as her mind whited out.

Ryu grunted as Dori came her vaginal muscles contracting and squeezing his cock erratically as it tried to milk him of it's seed. Slamming his hips flush against her he pushed his cock deep into her womb and came with a shout of warning causing Dori's soundless scream to gain it's voice as her orgasm increased in strength and duration upon feeling the hot sticky fluid erupt into her womb. Taka could feel the same sensation as her sister stiffened as she let out a scream/moan of pleasure as her own orgasm was drawn out from the sensation.

Dori collapsed bonelessly on top of her sister panting from the strength of the orgasm smiling from the post-orgasm glow "Shield...maiden..." She moaned out as the taming shock descended upon her. Taka grinned as her sister blushed in embarrassment at being unable to communicate properly _"God that's more embarrassing than momma said it would be." _She 'said' to her sister who giggled in return as Ryu froze and stared down at them _"But damned if it isn't worth it."_

"I heard that," He said suddenly getting surprised looks from the two "I heard what you said to Taka mentally."

"_Really?" _Taka asked mentally in her shock only for Ryu not to respond getting confused looks from the pair "_React if you can hear this Master._"

When Ryu didn't respond Taka turned to Dori who turned to Taka with a understanding expression "_He can't hear you yet because he isn't bonded with you yet,_" She explained _"At least I think so."_

"Sounds reasonable," Taka said in agreement before having Dori roll off her and shifting herself to her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Ryu wiggling it enticingly "Want to test that theory Master?"

Ryu grinned before an idea flashed through his mind making Dori giggle as she caught it through their new bond while Taka was left in the dark on their plan squeaked suddenly when Ryu lifted and moved her over on top of her sister and a 69 position before teasing her lower entrance with the tip of his cock "I do," He assured "But I want you to clean out your sister's pussy."

Taka flushed in excitement at his dominating tone making her pussy leak more juices "Yes Master," She said submissively her entire body shuddering pleasurably as he ran his cock along her pussy "Please reward me well."

Ryu grinned down at her as he pushed into her entrance and encountered the same barrier as her sister "You sure?" He asked gently stroking her neck.

"Yes Master, claim me like you claimed my sister!" Taka begged wanted to feel the real thing instead of the second hand "Claim me!"

Ryu nodded and he slammed himself in breaking past her barrier and deep into her womb much like her sister only Taka let out a howl of pleasure as her back arch, and much like her sister her hips had started jerking almost immediately egging him on to start fucking her, and fuck her he did. It seemed almost instinctual that he knew that she wanted to be dominated in bed as he hammered away into her snatch while pushing her head back down to her sister's pussy where she immediately got to work licking and scooping his spunk out of Dori's snatch making the Shieldmaiden moan as she suckled Ryu's balls and pinched her sister's clit tugging and pulling on it driving her wild with lust.

Taka couldn't get enough of it as her tongue plundered her sisters cavern tasting the mixture of Dori's honey and Ryu's spunk alone made her mind start to go numb, add in Ryu's fierce fucking and her sister's teasing of her clit made her feel like she was about to go crazy "M-master..." She moaned out "I... I can't hold on... I'm losing my mind!"

Ryu grunted as he felt his balls churn from both Taka's fluttering and spasming pussy walls and from Dori's oral ministrations to his balls "I hope you're ready Taka," He moaned out "'Cause I'm about to mark you as mine forever."

"YES!" Taka cried out her mind starting to blank as her inner coils reached their limit "MASTER!"

With the final cry Taka came her vaginal wall clamping around Ryu's pole like a vice as he erupted deep into her womb as Dori screamed out her own orgasm from both Taka's 'cleaning' and the resonation of her sister's orgasm.

"Slice... er..." Taka said after a minute of hard panting "_Worth it." _She spoke mentally getting a giggle from her sister and a chuckle from Ryu as he moved the three of them to the bed the twin's limbs too weak from pleasure to support themselves.

"_Glad to get such a glowing review." _Ryu returned making Taka smile happily at him now being able to communicate with her mentally as well _"I don't know about you two, but I'm bushed."_

"_Sleep sounds good," _Dori agreed with a cute yawn that Taka matched.

"_Very good." _Taka added as they snuggled up with Ryu content smiles on their faces and passed right out with Ryu not far behind.

_*****Lemon is over, safe to look kiddies.*****_

_Next Morning_

Ryu sighed contently as he awoke feeling the warm bodies of his two new 'girls cuddled up next to him their bare breasts pressing into his chest as their heads rested against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around them gently. The new bond he shared with him told him they were still sound asleep dreaming of a continuation of last night's events making the swordsmith blush slightly as his erection throbbed back to life "Oh quiet you." He whispered to it as he slowly extracted himself from their grasps and climbed out of the bed ensuring that he didn't wake the twins as they instinctively moved into each other's grasps.

Smiling slightly he dug through his pack and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt and got dressed before grabbing his sword and wrote a quick note for the twins before stepping out of the room and headed to the workout gym. Each Pokecenter was fitted with a workout room rated for even Amachamps for both Tamers and Pokegirls, although for the most part even most serious Tamers only use the treadmills or cycles to help build up endurance for traveling long distances. A couple of Tamers and Pokegirls were in the gym and only spared him a glance as he entered and headed to an open area meant for practicing katas.

He unsheathed his sword and stared at the blade for a minute before taking a deep breath and moved into his first stance, he stood his torso twisted so that his left shoulder was facing the front his sword in his right hand parallel to the ground his knees bent as he leant forward. He took a quick step forward that looked more like a slide he moved into what would have been his opponent's blind spot and took a quick slash before taking a quick 'slide' step back his sword moving into a defensive position in what would have blocked an enemies counter strike.

His next slide step put him behind his imaginary opponent cutting at their lower back in a cut that would sever the spine,he ducked under an imaginary retaliatory strike while slide stepping behind the imaginary opponent's turning strike he struck low at the opponent's hamstrings. He continued in his movements unaware that his practicing had drawn the attention of the crowd. With a final slash he moved back into his starting position a light sheen of sweat covering his body as he lightly panted from the exertion. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and released it relaxing his body once again as his muscles loosened and the flow of adrenaline in his body ebbed and stopped as he calmed down.

"Impressive," A feminine voice stated behind him once he was fully calmed down making him turn his attention to an attractive dark-skinned woman with short dark brown hair and ruby colored eyes wearing a tight leather jerkin with a pair of similar leather hot pants with knee high heeled boots standing next to a man around Ryu's age with a shaved head and a dusky tan with sharp blue eyes wearing what looked like to be a pre-Sukebe military fatigues "I don't think I have ever seen a sword style like that one before."

"I highly doubt you would have," Ryu informed respectfully "It's a style I've been developing since I was a boy."

"Continual disabling or lethal attacks from the enemy's blind spots," The man murmured appreciatively with a thick pre-Sukebe Russian accent "A lot harder than it sounds. I'm Yuri Sputnik of the PLC special Navel forces. This is my partner Tessa."

"A pleasure." Tessa greeted with a slight bow, she had a similar accent to Yuri's, only less thick.

"Ryu Hisanaga," Ryu greeted sheathing his sword a returned Tessa's slight bow "And I'm just a swordsmith from Hakuma Town."

Yuri nodded his greeting as Tessa stepped forward "If you don't mind me asking, would you mind sparring with me?" She requested.

Ryu opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off as his connection with his 'girls informed him that they were awake "_Master?_" He heard Taka call out her mental call slightly bleary telling him that they just woke up.

"_I'm in the training room," _He informed mentally _"Why don't you guys clean up and join me?"_

"_Okay Master!" _Dori chirped cheerfully making Ryu chuckle as he received a mental image of her dragging off the still waking Taka who was quite obviously not a morning person.

"Sorry about that," He said refocusing on the two before him "My partners were just wondering where I disappeared to." Yuri and Tessa gave him a strange look but passed it off as him having a telepathy capable Pokegirl on his team "As for your request to a spar it would be my honor, although I must ask we use wooden swords."

"Yes, that is understandable," Tessa agreed as the pair moved to the sparring ring where they selected a wooden weapon, Ryu noted that the one Tessa chose was a rapier and took a classic fencing stance against Ryu's own "What is the name of your style?" She asked as they stood at the ready.

"Shadow Step." Ryu answered settling into his opening stance just as the twins entered the training room, thanks to their mental connection they knew what he was doing and didn't panic, although they did look a bit nervous. Closing his eyes Ryu focused on the most critical part of his Shadow Step, the adrenaline. In order to attain the perception necessary to not only perceive, but take advantage of, an opponent's blind spot the middle of battle, not an easy feat.

He had researched possible ways to start the body natural production of adrenaline outside of high stress situations and trained himself to activate it at will leading to him having acute control over it in battle. Pushing air out of his lungs he opened his eyes as time seemed to slow, yet speed up, around him as Yuri declared the fight starting.

He and Tessa circled each other for a few seconds Ryu content to wait for her to take the first move. Eventually her patients wore out and she stepped forward in a stab with her rapier only for Ryu to sidestep with a sliding-like step as he attempted to move into her blind spot only for her to follow his movements and strike out in a series of rapid slashes and stabs that Ryu deftly dodged or knocked away.

He lashed out quickly with a pair of slashes to her shoulders only for her to sidestep past each of them before blinking in surprise as his arm sped up and landed a solid blow on her midsection making her grunt slightly before lunging out with her rapier hitting him twice in the chest before he managed to break away panting heavily.

Before Tessa could continue her offensive Ryu stopped her by holding up a hand as he panted heavily "Sorry, I'm at my limit," He said as he panted heavily "Shadow Step was never meant for long engagements, longest I've managed to use it was 10 minutes."

Tessa blinked in surprise as she stared at the panting Ryu "Oh, I see," She replied gathering herself together "Thank you for the spar, it's not very often I can meet a human who can keep up with a She-Captain like myself."

Ryu laughed hollowly as he felt his limbs burn "Tell that to my body," He groaned "It's screaming at me like a fishwife."

There were chuckles all around as Tessa rejoined Yuri and Taka and Dori joined Ryu "It was a pleasure to meet you," Yuri said as he and Ryu shook hands "I wish you luck in your travels, if you ever want a job with the PLC let me know."

Ryu chuckled as they released hands and watched them leave the training room before turning to the twins "Sorry if I worried you this morning," He apologised to the pair scratching the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed "I typically get up early in the morning for training."

"It's alright master," Dori chirped the sparkles in the air around her matching her cheery mood "Taka takes a while to get going in the morning anyways." Taka grumbled something unintelligible as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted looking adorable with her not quite being awake "Besides, we wanted to have our shower with you," Dori continued in a tempting voice "Do you want us to... _clean _you Master?"

Ryu could only chuckle as he placed an arm over their shoulders pulling them close as they headed for the door "Sounds like a fun time to be had by all," He informed grinning "Shall we my lovely ladies?"

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Name:** Ryu Hisanaga  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 32  
**Height:** 7'  
**Weight: **214lbs  
**Hair color/Style:** Dark Brown/Military Crew Cut  
**Eye Color: **Right: Dark Green, Left: Gold  
**Bloodgifts/curses: **Enhanced Strength x3, Enhanced Arm Speed x3, Recovery, Enhanced Endurance x3; Soul of the Smith Bloodgift, Longevity Bloodgift, Berserker Bloodcurse  
**Special Training: **'Shadow Step' Sword Style; Acute control over Adrenaline production in body  
**Weapons: **Katana – Akira  
Bowie Hunter Knife  
Kunai

_**Primer Entries**_

**Bloodgifts**

Soul of the Smith

Shows up in a person with a strong ancestry of weapon using Pokegirls, often times focused on one particular type of weapon (i.e swords, bows, spears), and causes the person to have an innate understanding of the forging process and 'black out' as they are about to begin forging only remembering snippets of what they are doing, such as the percentages of materials used or surprising events.

Rarity: Extremely Rare

**Bloodcurses**

Berserker

Shows up in a person with a strong fighting-type or easily angered (i.e Gynadose) pokegirl ancestry, whenever the person feels high levels of stress from battle or loss they will go berserk their stats tripling, but they lose all regard to friend or foe killing everything around them, while in this state a dramatic shift in personality occurs with some seen laughing psychotically or foaming at the mouth while doing so, sometimes both, a rare few become mentally 'blank' so to speak not saying anything and coldly cutting down everyone in their paths. It has been noted that the person doesremember _some _of what happened and how they react upon the knowledge is dependent on the type of person they are.

Rarity: Extremely Rare

_**Pokedex Entries**_

_**ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting/Steel  
**Frequency**: Uncommon (Normal) to Very Rare (Winged, Gold Continent)  
**Diet**: any human style food  
**Role**: can adapt to almost anything  
**Libido**: Low (High with favored master)  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokégirls  
**Attacks**: Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Weapons Knowledge, Armored  
**Evolves**: Seraph (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun (Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Amazonchan (works on it's speed), Amazonlee (works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (Dawn Stone)

Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that the vast majority of all Armsmistresses have red hair and green eyes, barring regional variances. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.

The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.

They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistresses are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).

Armsmistresses are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistresses will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.

Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.

Armsmistresses will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistresses will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistresses have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.

Armsmistresses that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and vice-versa).

How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery.

Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokégirls. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokégirls.

_**CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human Animorph  
**Element**: Normal  
**Frequency**: Uncommon  
**Diet**: human style foods (enjoys fish and milk products)  
**Role**: Assumed to be the first evolution possible  
**Libido**: Average (becomes High monthly at New Moon)  
**Strong Vs**: None  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Ghost  
**Attacks**: Leap, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Glare, Foresight, Agility, Double Kick  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Agility(x3), Enhanced Senses(x2), high hand-eye coordination, night vision  
**Evolves**: Cabbit (orgasm), Housecat (normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Crystal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal)  
**Evolves From**: Kitten (normal)

Catgirls are not an exceptional improvement over Kittens. It's very strongly speculated that the Catgirl may have been the very first evolution ever designed into a Pokégirl, and as such, is not very spectacular, though not many people would complain, given that Catgirls definitely look slightly better from their pre-evolution form.

Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain nightvision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens.

Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive.

The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Catgirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee), and are often good friends with them, which in turn, make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's.

Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls.

Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon for some reason though researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, though until now, nothing conclusive has been found out.

_**KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal/Dark  
**Frequency**: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
**Diet**: omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role**: spy  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks**: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision  
**Evolves**: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Ninjette (Level 15)

Towards the middle of the war, while the human armies were being decimated left and right, Sukebe created this breed. First given the mission of searching out and destroying small encampments and given anti-ambush roles, the Kunoichi graduated as the Ninjanezumi suffered- their Very Near Human state made them much more capable of passing as human women and getting past human guards with ease. Once given their mission to assassinate certain people- human generals, admirals, and even certain actors that Sukebe hated, the Kunoichi were practically the best at their field that the world had ever seen. Or never seen, perhaps, until after the war was over. Information about them was, however, gained during that latter part of the war from disaffected Ninjanezumi that were tamed by the first Tamers, but it wasn't until about 12 AS that the first recorded Kunoichi were captured.

This breed was originally created to fill a niche. Whereas the Ninjanezumi had proven squeamish in comparison to the other Pokégirl types and some had even been captured by the humans before fulfilling their missions, and the Cheshire had been created from Catgirls, the mad scientist himself took it upon himself to create a breed that could blend in with humans, act and talk and physically look like a human woman, but was in all other ways superior. The end result was the Kunoichi. Their actual capabilities, although somewhat less than the Ninjanezumi, ironically made it easier for the Pokégirl to imitate human women. Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities, as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style.

Most Kunoichi average in height somewhere between 5' and 5'7." They usually can be found in the same size as equivalent human woman of these heights, but their breasts are most often somewhere between a B-to-C cup in size. However, several have been documented both with smaller and larger breasts regularly, which makes this a rather diverse breed. Although most Kunoichi do prefer to wear tight fitting and not-so-revealing clothes, it has been documented that they do prefer to wear clothes that allow them to blend in with the location that they are in. In modern times, Kunoichi have been well known to get along with Seamstress Pokégirls, and generally prefer to get their clothes from one whenever possible, rather than from a department store. However, even if attempting to pass herself as some other Pokégirl by disguising herself, a Pokédex can pick out a Kunoichi in hiding easily.

Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this.

In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained.

_**NINJETTE, the foppish in-training ninja Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal  
**Frequency**: Very Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet**: Normal Human Diet  
**Role**: Kunoichi-in-training  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: None  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Magic, Ghost  
**Attacks**: Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin (*), Partial Bunshin (**), Full Bunshin (***, Only at Level 14 or higher)  
**Enhancements**: Ninja techniques, high regeneration  
**Evolves**: Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal), Ninjanezumi (trigger unknown)  
**Evolves From**: None

A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokégirls may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokégirls in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a

Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokégirls.

Once of taming age, Ninjettes stand between four foot and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e. their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow.

If they evolve into a Ninjanezumi or a Kunimitsu, they will take on the general physical attributes of those Pokégirls; but if they become Kunoichi, they can gain between one and two feet in height and their breasts typically can grow to E-cup (though almost never bigger unless Bloom Powder or Milktit milk is involved).

Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly tamed (if of taming age) or properly motivated (if under taming age). What will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokégirl unless said Pokégirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal.

When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own.

But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious.

Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices as using them causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week. During this headache, using any technique other than the T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Bellyflop.

The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster.

The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the Ninjette can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

**(*) Fake Bunshin **- (EFT) This technique creates a small group of replicas of the user, but these are illusions, incapable of doing anything to affect the world around them. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

**(**) - Partial Bunshin **- (EFT) The user creates fifteen replicas of a single body part above them and their target which rain down. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90% of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10% of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. Each one disappears after being struck or after a number of minutes equal to the user's level.

**(***) - Full Bunshin **- (EFT) The user can create up to two full clones of themselves. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the user can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokéballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

_**INGENUE, the Generalist Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal  
**Frequency**: Common  
**Diet**: Human style foods, leaning towards Vegetarian  
**Role**: Domestics, General labor, anything that doesn't require paranormal powers  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, poison attacks, domination attacks  
**Attacks**: Bite, Punch, Kick, Tackle, Pummel, Yell, Wrestle, Growl, Glare, Cheer, Takedown, Leap, Hammer, Dodge, Trample, Concentration, Double Edge, Helping Hand, Love 'N' Affection, Once More  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves**: Diva (normal), Damsel (orgasm), Sidekick (any elemental stone), Battle Angel (Heavy Metal; trade item), Duelette (Become competent in Duel Monsters games/win a tournament), Shieldmaiden (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From**: Bunnygirl (stress)

A great number of times, girls go through Threshold without any real change, other than maybe getting a little sexier in appearance. When this occurs, they become a Pokégirl known as an Ingenue.

Ingenues are among the most tolerated form of Pokégirl, as they have no animalistic appearance or over-the-top attacks. Even in more anti-Pokégirl Rights Leagues, such as Indigo, Ingenues aren't as badly treated. Essentially, they're hornier humans, although you'll get a dirty look and the cold shoulder from any Ingenue who hears you describe them like that. Their Feral state is mild, leaving them in a state of distraction.

Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. They are, however, extremely useful in domestic tasks or basic scut work. Frequently they can be found in stores, working as clerks or chefs. Some Ingenue owners also hide the fact that their girls are Ingenues in consideration for people who don't like Pokégirls. This is easy to do, since Ingenues do not have any distinguishing marks. Also, frequently Ingenues are employed to keep an eye on their ditzier cousins, the Bimbos.

As mentioned earlier, Ingenues are not combat-suitable Pokégirls. During the Revenge War, they were used as infiltrators, sneaking into human encampments and then either spying or, in rarer cases, triggering an evolution to Sidekick through means that were unknown until the discovery of elemental stones.

Some Bunnygirls evolve in Ingenues through stress, although the mechanism is uncertain. Some crueler people have said that forcing a Bunnygirl to use her brain will turn her into an Ingenue. Those people were given a wedgie and hung by their underwear from a flagpole. I am not making this up, there are several recorded incidences of this happening.

Ingenues are a fairly commonplace Threshold. Most girls who undergo a transformation into an Ingenue accept it fairly well, as all they get is a slightly increased libido.

_**RONIN, the Sword-Fighter Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Fighting  
**Frequency**: Rare in Edo League, unknown other leagues  
**Diet**: human style diet  
**Role**: warrior  
**Libido**: Low (increases when they find a Tamer that they like and trust)  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks**: Bonk, Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x2), Can summon weapons.  
**Evolves**: Samurai (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Slicer (normal)

Ronins are among the best Pokégirls when it comes to fighting with weapons. The role of Ronins in Sukebe's army was part of a special striking group, it was small in numbers, but very quick and strong, which made them hard targets and excellent fighters at the same time. After the Revenge War, however, the majority of the surviving original team of fighters relocated somewhere in the Edo League.

These Pokégirls were eventually found by the first generation of Edo-league Tamers to go out into the world after the end of the war. Most of these Tamers were found to be unworthy of Taming the Ronin, however, and a few Tamers were killed before the League got the idea. The Ronin dispersed, taking their training and ways to other parts of the league. A few may have even left the Edo league as well, but no matter where they go, Ronin are rare.

It wasn't until sometime in 254 AS that Slicer Pokégirls were discovered by a Researcher to evolve into a Ronin. Even after so many years, few Ronin ever bothered to show themselves to even worthy Tamers. With this revelation about the much more common Slicer's evolution into a Ronin, many Tamers have begun to tame and train their Slicers in an effort to evolve her into a Ronin. The Ronin, being rather legendary when it comes to their training and abilities with bladed weapons, are an honored addition to any Harem.

Depending on the level of the Ronin, it can summon different weapons. From levels 1 to 15, a Ronin can summon a shinai (a bamboo sword). From levels 16 to 30, they can summon a bokken (a wooden sword). From level 31 and up, a Ronin can summon a katana. When they can only use a shinai or a bokken, Ronins don't have access to the slash and cut attacks. A Ronin can only summon one weapon at a time. Ronin do not bother to use anything other than eastern-style medieval swords, finding other weapons to be inferior to any others that they might have used when they used to be a Slicer.

Ronins have an innate rivalry with Kunoichi. It is likely that because the Kunoichi were more successful during the Revenge War that this rivalry exists. However, it is also speculated that the reason is more mindset-oriented than anything else. Ronin live by their own code of honor, and believe that the Kunoichi's more 'sinister' and 'stealthy' ways are more dishonorable than anything else. Kunoichi, on the other hand, don't seem to see anything wrong with doing what they excel at. Ronin are direct, Kunoichi are subtle. The few confrontations between the two breeds have shown that the Ronin actively pursue this rivalry, whereas the Kunoichi try to let it slide. And so, the rivalry goes on.

_**SHE-CAPTAIN, the Commander Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Water/Magic  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: Human-style diet  
**Role**: Sea Admiral, Troop Commander, Strategy & Tactics, Heavy Assault  
**Libido**: Average to High  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fire, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs**: Electric, Flying, Plant, Psychic  
**Attacks**: *Manifest Weapon (singular), *Manifest Weapon (double), Water Gun, Gust, Squall, Wind, Mirror Image, Tempest, Hydro Pump, Water Tower, Vortex, Water Floor, Typhoon, Whirlpool, Geyser, Bubbler, Tidal Slide, Teleport, Super Cyclone, Insulate, Hurricane  
**Enhancement**: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Increased Intelligence, Weapons Affinity, Elemental Affinity (Water/Wind), Amphibious, Can instinctively pilot any and all aquatic vehicles, can teleport from ship to ship, Specialized olfactory senses  
**Evolves**: None  
**Evolves From**: Buttaneer (normal, high level), Piratit (normal, high level)

Buttaneers and Piratits are fine Pokégirls. They make a superb navy for either actual pirates or League naval forces, or even for a singular Tamer near the sea. Some even use Buttaneers and Piratits to crew luxury liners, the sea warrior Pokégirls serving as excellent crew members and protection against actual pirates on the open sea. It's when they become She-Captains that their value goes through the roof.

She-Captains take the natural ferocity of the more animalistic Buttaneers and the grace and natural skill of the Piratits, combining them into a total package that makes for one of the most formidable Pokégirl breeds in the world. If they evolved from a Buttaneer, they lose almost all of their animalistic appearance and become completely human, although they still retain the human equivalent of whatever unique features they had. The only animalistic part of them that remains is some scales on their neck which has their gills on it, allowing them to retain their amphibious nature. Aside from gaining a foot in height and a cup size in bust, there is little to distinguish them from your average Very Near Human-type Pokégirl in terms of appearance, their hair usually hiding their scales if left long.

She-Captains, in terms of personality, become much more calm and collected than their two previous forms. They gain an increase in intelligence and the ability to better calculate strategies and tactics in battle. They make excellent Alphas for harems on either land or sea, although they are most effective when on the open ocean. Like their two previous forms, they can be used readily on land, although they will be somewhat melancholy and depressed unless they are on the open ocean. This is far less pronounced than their previous forms, however.

She-Captains have a lot of powerful abilities. They retain/gain the ability of Piratits to manifest any one of three weapons their choose to master (but ONLY those three) in either singular or double form, as well as their ability to sniff out treasure. However, like the Piratit, they have to write a mystic rune on the weapon they want to be able to summon and/or replicate. They also retain/gain the ability to control wind and water magic that Buttaneers have, only on a much more powerful scale. She-Captains also gain the ability to teleport from one seagoing vessel to another by melting into the hull of one ship and emerging through the hull of the other. Doing this more than ten times in a day wears them out greatly, especially if they take someone with them (no more than one at a time). They must also have space to emerge, so if the area they appear in is small enough, they cannot manifest fully. Once worn out, they must wait ten weeks before they can use this ability again. What makes them especially valuable to both Naval and Pirate forces is their ability to pilot any sea-going vessel, be it an old pirate galleon, a luxury cruise liner, a high-tech submarine, or even a tiny dinghy. (As an amusing side note, 'a tiny dinghy' is also favorite insult most She-Captains like to use on most Tamers they do not like. They think it's funnier when the Tamer DOESN'T get the joke.) So skilled are She-Captains at piloting sea vessels that the only real way to sink one when a She-Captain is at the helm is to attack it.

She-Captains are best suited to the Alpha position. Their strong, domineering personality makes it extraordinarily difficult for them to accept leadership from anyone else other than their Tamer, whom they refer to/think of, as their 'Admiral.' She-Captains in the Navy tend to be better able to keep their crews in line than Pirate She-Captains, although both work well together, just in different ways. They are very protective of their Harem-sisters and/or crewmates, and are usually found in the thick of battle with them, barking orders around. She-Captains near or in a Feral state are usually twice as aggressive and rarely give orders that make sense. Their preferences in Taming do not change from their previous form, although they tend to start preferring clothing 'more suited to their rank.' An odd personality quirk common to most of the breed is that they all want a big hat of some kind and are somewhat edgy about letting people touch their hat.

As a side note, the warning about putting Pirate Pokégirls and Ninja Pokégirls in the same harem applies even more in this case. While Piratits and Buttaneers hate most ninja breeds (a feeling which is returned), She-Captains refuse to tolerate their presence at all unless their Tamer can give them six DAMN good reasons why. (They ask for six because it's less likely they'll get the reasons and get to attack.) This rivalry between the pirate breeds and ninja breeds is so intense that only Taverngirls are allowed into certain areas of the Ruby League and Edo League, due to high ninja breed concentrations. Taverngirls are the only evolution of pirate Pokégirls that can tolerate the presence of ninja Pokégirls, due to their generally mellow nature. (Covered further in the Taverngirl entry.) No cases of Threshold into a She-Captain have been reported.

**Manifest Weapon (Singular) **– (EFT): She-Captains, through use of a magical rune they place on any three weapons they choose, can summon that weapon to their hands from anywhere in the world.

**Manifest Weapon (Double) **– (EFT): She-Captains, through use of a magical rune they place on any three weapons they choose, can summon that weapon to their hands from anywhere in the world and replicate it, allowing for double-weilding.

_**SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol

**Role**: veteran warriors

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic

**Libido**: High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer

**Attacks**: Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Dragon Dance

**Can ONLY learn over level 40**: Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen Can ONLY learn over level 50: Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Ronin (Dawn Stone)

Up until the discovery of the Dawn Stone, no one knew how or why a Ronin becomes a Samurai, even though researchers ran test after test, to no avail each time. It was a longtime frustration for researchers everywhere, but it's still regarded as one of the more important research topics out there, and that is for one very special reason.

When the first Samurai was discovered, a Pokéwoman in her 60s that was living in Edo with her Tamer, she slew over 200 Team Shogun agents, tanks included, with a single Zanmato. This was also was how the Zanmato attack was first discovered...

Very little data is available on the Samurai as those who have them tend to be unforthcoming with good reason, seeing as Samurai are among the most powerful sword-type Pokégirls alive.

When a Ronin evolves, they gain a foot and a half in height. Their hair grows up to twice as long as it was before, and their bust size increases. An interesting trend though is the fact that some Samurai appear to age when they evolve, adding about ten years to their looks but not affecting their actual age. Another oddity is some also lose the use of one of they're eyes (higher chance of the left over the right). The chances of these changes occurring are less than 10%, with sometimes one, the other or both happening if they happen at all.

To a Samurai, their primary duty is the protection of their Master. As such, it is not uncommon for the owner of a Samurai to be found with her constantly following him, almost always on his left side and a step or two behind. When in a harem, the Samurai will gauge her harem sisters carefully, especially of she, or they, are new to the harem. A begrudging amount of respect is initially given only due to the fact that they have the same Master, but until a harem sister proves herself in the Samurai's eyes, she will not be completely trusted. The only exception to this would be if the Samurai was in the harem prior to her evolution, then she would retain the trust and respect she had for her harem sisters at the time.

For the most part, a Samurai tends to keep to herself. Either practicing katas as part of her daily routine, reading or writing Haiku, or even just conversing quietly with her Master or trusted harem sisters over tea. However, if there is an obvious power vacuum due to the lack of an alpha, or she sees the current alpha fail in her duties to protect the master, the Samurai will contest for the position, usually in a duel that only ends when one or the other is unconscious. Should the Samurai become Alpha, it is said that this is when the breed truly shines. With the power of Alpha, many samurai begin to aggressively train their harem sisters, both as individuals and as a team. Her primary concern is still the protection of their Master, and this is something she tries to in still in the others. Most Tamers find her methods to be both effective and fair, never asking more than an individual is capable off but always pressing them to push further than they believe they can. Another quirk of become Alpha, is that the Samurai will also start planning strategies, either by herself or with her Tamer to maximize the harem's potential and power.

In public, or in front of the harem, a Samurai is always calm and collected. When certain they have privacy, a Samurai undergoes a 180 degree turn in terms of personality, unable to get their clothes off fast enough in their desire to be Tamed, their libido rising to the point where it could be compared to a Vixxen.

Samurais can summon, a natural magic ability, any sort of Japanese sword they desire in any style and design. Their preferred weapon is a daisho set, a katana and wakizashi. Other weapons have included the Odachi (great sword) and the Kodachi (short sword). They are masterful swordswomen, the best in the world. Ronins will always respect and look up to them, as they consider the evolved Pokégirl as the perfect sword fighter. They also have the ability to summon up their armour of choice. Each samurai have a personal preference to the amount of armour they wear. Some chose to don the complete suit of armour, covering themselves head to toe, while others only use partial sets and some even forgo armour all together in favour of more speed and movement. The actual colours and designs are varied, but one thing is for certain, if the Samurai's Tamer possess a _mon_, or personal crest, it will always be proudly displayed either on the shoulders, the chest or on a personal banner on the back of the armour.

The Feral state of a Samurai is very light, much like that of an Ingenue, insomuch they seem, as they are constantly distracted. It's a little more dangerous than that, though as a Samurai will become fascinated by the way the light plays off their sword blade and will move it about randomly to try and get random effects. No reports of a Threshold transformation have been reported, and seeing as it's incredibly rare for a Samurai to appear in some way to begin with, it's unlikely there will be.

_**AMACHOKE (aka WRESTLER), the Muscle-Bound Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Humanoid

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: human style with mineral supplements

**Role**: physical Labor, particularly in construction

**Libido**: Low

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Flying, Psychic

**Special Weaknesses**: Can't swim, prone to narcissistic behavior

**Attacks**: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Takedown, Tackle, Pose, Headbutt, Focus

**Enhancements**: Enhanced density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x16), armored skin

**Disadvantages**: Low speed

**Evolves**: Amachamp (normal)

**Evolves From**: Amachop (normal)

When the Amachop evolves into an Amachoke, she gains roughly three to four feet in height, more muscle mass and has an increase of one to two breast sizes. Their increased muscle mass keeps them from being able to swim, meaning they should avoid deep water at all costs. Because of her massive increase in height and muscle, she is actually slower as an Amachoke than when she was an Amachop, though overtime, as she adjusts to the massive difference in height, she will slowly regain some of her speed, but she will remain slower because of her new size.

An Amachoke is often very arrogant. Most feel that her great strength and hard body make her superior to all other Pokégirls. Some may even feel that those weaker than themselves are unworthy of taming them. Because of this incredible arrogance, it's during this evolution that many tamers will abandon or try to trade away the Amachoke. Others will push their Amachokes along in an attempt to get her to evolve into her final form. Some tamers have tried to bring the Amachoke's arrogance down by denying them the ability to work out, but this is considered a very hazardous technique to try and is likely one of the major reasons why those tamers wind up in intensive care.

In fact, some researchers have postulated that the reason an Amachoke requires so little taming is because working out may be a form of masturbation for them. Of course, a tamer who knows massage techniques and has strong enough fingers may find their Amachokes more willing than others.

Amachokes are less dangerous than most other feral Pokégirls, as they have a very mild feral state, which only lowers their intelligence a bit. Otherwise, their personality is almost completely unaffected.

Of course, there is a loophole to this arrogance: if her tamer gained her trust when she was an Amachop, an Amachoke is far more likely to respect them and allow them to continue taming her. And if the tamer was training alongside her, she's also going to be just as loyal as she was before.

Amachokes have big appetites. Not as monstrous as a Snorlass, but large nonetheless. This is because an Amachoke's body burns through calories at an accelerated rate. In fact, it's quite possible that an Amachoke cannot actually become fat, regardless of how little she trains, even though she loves training so much that such an occurrence is an impossibility.

Unless a tamer knows that they have a comparable strength, restraints are a MUST when taming an Amachoke.

_**SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Normal/Fighting

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: human diet

**Role**: fencers, frontline fighters

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Normal, Magic

**Weak Vs**: Ghost, Psychic

**Attacks**: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter

**Enhancements**: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.

**Evolves**: Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal)

**Evolves From**: None

Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes.

The main oddity amongst 30% of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak.

Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard.

The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer.

If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking).

While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic Pokégirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks.

Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon.

_**SHIELDMAIDEN, the Defensive Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Psychic

**Frequency**: Uncommon to Very Rare

**Diet**: human style food, with the exception of red meat

**Role**: bodyguards

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Fighting, Poison, Psychic

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Ghost

**Attacks**: Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Shield, Tackle, Bellyflop

**Enhancements**: Psychic abilities, armored skin

**Evolves**: Barriermaiden (Cunnydew nectar)

**Evolves From**: Ingenue (Psi Crystal)

Shieldmaidens looks like ordinary girls with an exception. They have a strange tattoo that appears on their forehead. It's exact design can vary from concentric ovals to four triangular shapes in a diamond pattern (each triangle pointing in one of four directions, up, down, left or right). Shieldmaidens differ on whether or not to cover it up, but those who do cover this tattoo generally do so with a bandanna.

The first strange thing most people notice about a Shieldmaiden (tattoo aside) is what is known as the "Sparkly" effect. When a Shieldmaiden finds herself attracted to another person, they subconsciously create a minor barrier that traps and condenses moisture in the surrounding air, creating a small rainbows and sparkles of light. Unless she is in a low humidity area (such as a desert region), this is quite noticeable.

A Shieldmaiden is a very useful Pokégirl to have around when it comes to preventing accidents, as her ability to produce force fields can prevent some rather serious damage. Unfortunately, they don't have many attacks at all, even at higher levels, so they can be frustrating to use in combat, even if they are inherently better than the Damsel when it comes to fighting. In fact, they're so bad at attacking physically that if they attempt to use Tackle (one of their only attacks until much later), there's a 15-30% chance that they'll end up using Bellyflop by accident.

Many Shieldmaidens, startlingly enough, like travel and exploration. Some researchers see this as a counter-intuitive nature, believing that Shieldmaidens, as a defensive Pokégirl, would want to stay in one place. However, their assumptions do not change the fact that many Shieldmaidens still like traveling.

One common trait that does make sense, most researchers state, is that the Shieldmaiden is often quite possessive of her lovers. While this is not as strict as a Neo-Iczel, she will become quite furious if her chosen lover happens to be a Pokégirl her tamer just traded away. In most cases, the tamer will relent and get their lover back, but those that don't will usually find that the Shieldmaiden may go "missing"... permanently.

Some Shieldmaidens take to carrying actual metal shields to amplify their Shield technique. The size may vary depending on her confidence or need. Most who carry shields will carry medium-sized kite or oval shields, some will carry tower shields, and very few will carry a buckler. Where they get these shields can vary. Those with poor tamers may salvage metal and use their telekinesis to forge a crude shield, while those with richer tamers will have them made.


	2. Chapter Two: The Harbinger

Disclaimer: I don't own the base idea of Pokegirls

**DragonKnightRyu: Well folks, here we are, the second chapter of RoaB, I would like to thank 117Jorn, Patriot-112 and Takeshi Yamato for joining me in my endeavour of which I am hoping to get more authors involved in. Say hello, my faithful minions!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Just for the record, I am nobody's minion. Just a Fanfiction Writer who is dealing with a lack of inspiration on his own stories, and is trying to deal with it by helping my friends Ryu, Jorn, and Patriot with a few of theirs. On that note, if anyone wants to adopt a Super Robot Wars story or take up a challenge in the Xenosaga Universe, please send me a PM.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone/Pokedex/Telepathy_"

"Books/Letters"

Chapter Two: The Harbinger

_Crystal Lake Forest_

It was early in the morning for Crystal Lake, the sun was only just beginning to rise over the mountains to the east, slowly illuminating the surface below.

Running through the forest of Crystal Lake was a figure running as fast as it could, panting all the way. The figure was a young boy, who appeared 17 years old with short spiky black hair and crimson colored eyes, and wearing a red T-Shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Strapped to his side was what appeared to be a long Katana sword in its red Sheath. However, one could also see he had a black eye, along with several other bruises and cuts on his face with some swelling, and his hand gripping his side.

The boy finally began to slow down as he leaned against a tree, taking deep breaths as he tried to normalize his breathing. '_I should have left sooner..._' he thought as he slid down to the base of the tree and sat beneath its shadow, '_Why did I stay with that bastard for so long..._' a lone tear fell down the boy's black eye. '_Family's not suppose to treat each other like that, right?_'

The boy then picked up the sword and removed it from the Sheath half way, revealing the Kanji Engraved into the blade, which translated meant 'Shinkutamashī' (Crimson Soul). He stared at the blade for a minute until he returned the blade to its Sheath with a sigh '_Kaa-san (Mother)_' he thought, '_Why did you leave me here...with _him?'

Just then, he heard a loud _SNAP _of a twig, causing the boy to go on alert as his eyes darted around. He quickly hopped back onto his tired feet, keeping his hand on his sword. "W-Who's there?" he asked, getting into a combat stance. "C-Come out!"

For a few seconds, he heard nothing. He was about to pass it on to his imagination before he heard something behind him. He reacted quickly as he drew his sword, ready for a sideways swipe. However when he heard a feminine gasp, and saw what it was, he stopped dead in mid-swing.

Standing there was a woman, who looked about as old as he was, only she stood half a head taller than him. She had long flowing hair which fell past her shoulders, which came in a shimmering dark silver color, hauntingly beautiful red eyes, and had pale skin and plump C boardline D cup breasts, and below her shoulders were a pair of harden insect-like wings. She was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and red sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, black sandals and black gloves.

"R-Rena-chan..." The boy muttered as he dropped his sword "I...I'm sorry, I didn't see you-"

"Jaden-Kun, wha, what happened to you?" Rena, an obvious Mantis asked in concern upon seeing the wounds on Jaden's body. "You look like someone mugged you!"

"It...it was my dad..." Jaden Takeo said as he leaned against the tree. "I caught him...sleeping with a Jigglyslut...he saw me and...beat me up again...worse than usual."

Rena looked at Jaden with sorrowful eyes, until she looked at the side still held by Jaden's hand. She touched the area, and he winced in pain "Jaden-Kun...how bad?" She asked.

Jaden sighed as he lifted up his shirt enough, and Rena gasped seeing the gagged stab wound there. "He...he stabbed me there with a broken bottle...same one he hit me in the head with." he said. "It's...it's nothing, I'm fine."

"Jaden, you're _not _fine!" Rena nearly shouted, "You look worse than ever! You've gotten stabbed, a black eye, and your bleeding!"

"It'll all be fixed later today," Jaden said, forcing out a smile "Fast Healing Blood Gift, remember?"

Rena sighed "At least let me take you to Shizune's?" she said, "She should be able to help quicken the healing..."

Jaden sighed but nodded "Alright, alright, we'll go-ARG!" He hissed in pain as he clutched his side more, and blood continued to ooze out. Rena cursed as she quickly took hold of Jaden and took off out of the Forest, moving as fast as she could.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Near the edge of Crystal Lake resided what looked like an old Pokegirl Center, unlike other such centers which were a common sight around the globe, this center appeared much older, and appeared less technologically advance.

The Old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center has been around ever since after the Sukebe War ended, it use to be a human hospital before it was converted to tend for both humans and Pokegirls. One would assume the place had been abandoned many years ago, when the new Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center was built closer to town. Yet oddly enough the old center was still being well kept.

It was this location that Rena approached with Jaden in her arms, and entered through the front doors. The main lobby of the old center was rather empty, however sitting behind the reception desk was a woman who stood at 6'1, and had shoulder length black hair with pink streaks in it, and she had black eyes with white pupils. She was wearing a black and silver version of the normal NurseJoy uniform.

She looked up upon hearing the door opening, and her eyes widened seeing the two enter. "Jaden! Rena!" She shouted as she practically jumped over the desk and towards the two "What happened?"

Rena growled "His damned Father again!" she snarled, "This is the worst he's ever done so far! He broke a glass on Jaden's head and stabbed him with it!"

The Night Nurse Shizune narrowed her eyes, "Dammit..." she cursed as she took Jaden into her arms, "I'll take care of him, just wait here!" She then began rushing towards the back "Koyuki! Get the Emergency Room Ready!" She shouted as she disappeared into the back, leaving behind a worried Rena in the lobby.

_Meanwhile, 5 Miles from Crystal Lake_

"Agh...I can't go on any further..." An Irish accented voice groaned as a man and a woman slowly came to a stop on the road. "I...I can't..." The Irish Man in question stood at 5'11 in height, with light brown near shoulder length hair and violet colored eyes. On his back was a rather large rifle next to a backpack. He was wearing a set of Military Battle Dressing set in a Forest Camo Pattern.

The woman next to him sighed, "Taicho, you can go a few days without drinking alcohol!" She exclaimed, she stood at 6'3 and had long black hair that had individual strands being a quarter inch in diameter, along with black empty eyes and C-Cup breasts and a curvy figure.

"I...I can't..." The man whimpered as he fell to his knees "I can't Enya...please...go on without me..."

The GunValkyrie Enya could only sigh as she shook her head "You are a lost cause O'Donnell-Taicho..." She muttered before her head perked up and looked straight ahead.

"What is it?" Oscar O'Donnell said as he looked up, seeing the alerted GunValkyrie.

"I'm detecting sounds of battle up ahead," she announced, "And I can Identify two individuals fighting against a much larger group."

Oscar's face turned dead serious as he immediately stood back up. "Well then, my next Smirnov Run can wait for now," he said as he pulled out his Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifle. "Let's even those odds a bit, shall we?"

_Up the Road_

Kenji looked on in horror, his eyes wide as Fuujin was tossed into a nearby tree with enough force for the bark to crack from the force "Fuujin!" He shouted in worry as he struggled against a pair of masculine arms that held him tightly in a full nelson grip.

The man holding him laughed sadistically as he watched his Dominatrix tear into Fuujin with her whip cutting red welts into her skin as she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming "That's it Poison, torture that little shit!" The man shouted gleefully his black eyes peeking out from under a black hat with a Crimson 'C' emblazoned on it "I want that bitch broken before this kids very eyes!"

"Fuujin, RUN!" Kenji shouted desperately before grunting as a heavy fist impacted with his gut.

"Shut up brat," Another man growled "Don't interrupt our fun."

"Kenji!" Fuujin shouted as she tightly gripped Tensaiga in her grasp and charged at the laughing Dominatrix that whipped at her legs the sharp tipped whips she was using cutting deep into her tendons, causing her to collapse as her legs could no longer support her. '_No,_' She thought desperately as tears welled up in her eyes. '_No, please no, we just won our first gym battle, I _just _evolved, why is this happening?_'

Fuujin cried out as the Dominatrix lifted her by the hair and smirked at the tears flooding down her face "Don't worry dearie," The Dominatrix soothed sardonically "Soon you'll be sucking on your new master's cock like a good little whore while kneeling on that little brat's _corpse_."

"NO!" Fuujin shouted as she lashed out with the dagger given to her by the near legendary swordsmith planting it directly into the bitch's throat and violently slashed it open as the woman dropped her with a surprised expression before she dropped to the ground with a final bloody gurgle.

"That fucking _bitch!_" The man holding Kenji shouted angrily as Kenji felt something sharp press against his throat. "Just for that, you will watch him as he bleeds-"

*_CRACK!_*

*_SWCH_*

The man didn't say another word as blood splattered where his head use to be, much of the blood ending up on Kenji. The headless Corpse of the man fell to the ground, the other eight men who wore similar attire watched both in shock and horror.

"What the Fu-" Another man began, before there was another *_CRACK_* and he yelled out in agony as his right arm was blasted clean off.

"SNIPER!" One of the others shouted, "Take Cover!"

However before any of them could move, they heard a loud feminine battle cry, and they looked just in time as a blur of motion flew over them. Looking up, they could see a girl who had glowing blue cybernetic eyes, along with cybernetic forearms, and legs from the knees down, and a large C-Cup Bust, wearing a pair of ripped Jean shorts and a black Muscle Shirt. In both of her hands were a pair of Makarov Pistols.

"Eat this ya bastards!" The Gun Bunny shouted as she unleashed a torrent of bullets, all of which hit two of the men in hails of bullets before she landed behind another enemy, and used her pistols to knock him out, and carrying him away.

Before he even knew it, Kenji was being carried away by another woman who had a pair of fox-like ears and a bushy tail, with short ear length blond hair and blue eyes wearing sturdy PVC. She approached Fuujin's location with Kenji still in her arms "Vicky! Finish e'm!" She shouted.

Then appearing from the woods was a Pokegirl who appeared to have Camouflage colored skin and had blond hair and red eyes, who was holding, to the shock and horror of the men, an RPG-7, and she was grinning like a maniac.

"SAY 'ELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" The Bombshell shouted as she fired the Rocket Propelled Grenade, which detonated in the center of the group, killing the remaining members in a fiery explosion.

Kenji paid them no heed as he scrambled out of the Tank Vixen's grasp and moved over to Fuujin, his eyes wide as cradled her head in his lap. "F... Fuujin," He said as she groaned in pain. "Please be alright Fuujin."

"Are you safe? Kenji?" Fuujin asked weakly, opening her eyes just enough to see his panicked expression. "You're crying again Kenji? I thought I told you... as long as I'm here there's no need to cry."

"Fuu," Kenji choked out as he started to sob, holding his partner close to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I was so weak!"

"Not your fault," Fuujin whispered tiredly "Kenji is Kenji, I'll be your strength."

That only made the teen cry harder as Fuujin's eyes closed slipping into unconsciousness.

The Tank Vixen quickly checked her pulse, "She's still alive," she said, "but we're gonna have to get her to a Pokegirl Center, ASAP."

It was right then that Oscar and Enya arrived at the scene "But the closest center is nearly five miles away!" Kenji said, "I can't-"

"Don't worry kid," Oscar said as he knelt down next to them "I know a place much closer, we're actually pretty close right now, and we should be able to get there in a few minutes." He then picked up Fuujin bridal style "But we gotta move fast." He then turned to the side where the Gun Bunny arrived, still carrying the captive and unconscious man. "Bring that bastard with us Red," he said with a scowl, "I'm gonna have to interrogate him, I think those guys are Team Crimson."

Red nodded "Understood." She said, as Oscar turned to the teen "Come on kid, get up." He said, "You want your 'girl to just die here? Get up, and let's go!"

Kenji looked up at the man who was very likely responsible for saving his own and Fuujin's lives. He nodded quickly as the Tank Vixen Sharon helped him back to his feet, and the two began running with Oscar's 'girls in tow.

_Later, Shizune's Pokegirl Center_

Rena was still waiting in the Lobby where Shizune left her to treat Jaden's wounds. She was sitting on a couch with a mug of coffee that one of Shizune's assistance, an Ingenue, provided for her a few minutes ago. She had a far-off look as she stared at the coffee.

'_Jaden-Kun...why do you stay with that...that _man._.._' she thought, '_He doesn't care about you in the slightest...it's no wonder why your Kaa-san left him all those years ago._'

The Mantis remembered the story Jaden told her shortly after the two met. His mother was a Sayjin who was once part of his Father's Harem. However, after the two were married Jaden's Mother was so angry with his Father that she left, taking one of her prized swords that the Swordmaster Ryu Hisanaga made for her during the start of her journey, leaving one sword behind, believed to be for Jaden.

Since then, Jaden's Father had only gotten worse, taking out much of his drunken anger out on Jaden, using him as his own punching bag. However Jaden tolerated it all, saying that he thought if he stayed there long enough, maybe his Mother might come back for him.

But the longer he waited, the more Rena believed his Mother would never come back. And that thought alone made the Mantis nearly cry, knowing how much hope and faith Jaden had poured into his Mother bailing him out of that little hell hole he would call 'Home'. The only thing probably keeping him alive was his Sayjin Bloodline from his Mother, and the Fast Healing Blood Gift he gained from her as well.

'_Jaden-Kun..._' she thought as she looked at the door Shizune took Jaden into '_Please be alright in there..._'

The doors slammed open shocking Rena as she jerked her head up to see a group of people come it, a male in his mid twenties was carrying a heavily injured woman bridal style in his arms and he was followed by four other woman, one of them carrying a teen boy while another dragged a man wearing a black outfit none too gently. "Medic!" He shouted as he ran for the operating room.

The effect was instantaneous as an Ingenue and a NurseJoy came out with a stretcher that the woman was placed on immediately as the teen leapt from the woman's arms and tried to follow after them into the ER only to be stopped by the man "Don't, they're professionals so everything will be alright." He assured the boy as he led the reluctant boy over to some seats "Enya, can you get him some tea?" He looked over his shoulder to the GunValkyrie who nodded and left to find said tea "You guys did good tonight, Red, Vicky, take a break." The pair nodded as he held out a pair of pokeballs and recalled the girls "C'mon Sharon, let's find a room so we can... _talk _with this gentleman in private."

Sharon grinned as she dragged the unconscious man away with her Tamer into a doorway out of the Lobby.

Seeing that caused Rena to blink in confusion '_What the hell just happened?_' She thought in confusion before she turned to the Teenager who now sat in the chair next to her couch, he had a very worried and somewhat shameful look on his face.

Deciding to at least try to start up a conversation with the person, since she was already beginning to get bored, she spoke "Hey, you alright?" She asked.

The boy looked up at her in surprise but nodded a bit "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "But Fuujin, my Pokegirl...she's...not so well."

"What happened?" Rena asked, she was somewhat surprised the boy was talking to her, but she put that up to the probability that he probably hadn't realized she was a Mantis yet.

"We were...attacked," He said, "A bunch of guys took us by surprise...one of them held me back...forcing me to watch...watch as Fuu fought one of their 'girls...if...if that guy...Oscar, didn't show up I..." he stopped there as he lowered his head. "I...I couldn't protect my own girl..." he said barely over a whisper. "I'm so weak..."

Rena could only sympathize with the boy "It wasn't your fault she got hurt," she said, "If you want to blame anyone, blame the people who attacked you two in the first place."

Kenji couldn't help but curl up on himself "We... we've been friends since we were kids," He said "I was always a crybaby and Fuujin would be the one to protect me, every time she did she would always say that whenever she was around there was no need for me to cry, that she'd be my strength, but when she needed me the most..."

Rena shook her head "I'm sure you did everything you could," She assured "And when you feel weak, use that to make yourself stronger, drive yourself to be better, the _both_ of you."

Kenji could only smile in response "Yeah... yeah, you're right," He agreed looking at his hands "We have to get stronger, for each other... Thank you very... much?" He had looked up to Rena smiling, a smile that faltered as he finally took in her features "Huh?"

Rena could tell Kenji was finally beginning to take in exactly who and what he was talking too, however she managed to bring out a reassuring smile "I don't think I caught your name," she said, "Mine's Rena, yours?"

Kenji could only look at the woman he had been talking to both in shock, and a bit of horror, at the Mantis who was sitting practically across from him _'A-a-a MANTIS?'_ he thought, '_That's, that's a freaking Mantis! How did...wait, why didn't she attack?_' Deciding to proceed with caution, he answered the question "K-Kenji," he said, after talking in a short gulp "Kenji H-Hakura...are...are you a Man...are you a Mant..."

Rena could just sight "Yes, I'm a Mantis." She said, "And no, I'm not gonna eat your guts...I have a personal diet that goes _against _that. I haven't eaten raw flesh from humans or Pokegirls for almost 13 years now."

Kenji was obviously shocked hearing this "But...but aren't all Mantis...ya know...Man-Eaters?" he asked.

"Most," Rena said as she looked down "But me...I guess I'm different. I'm shorter than most Mantis, as you see. And well...ever since I...I killed my first Pokegirl...it felt...wrong. The others on my pack cheered my first kill...but I hated myself for it. Eventually...because of that and my shortness...I was forced out of my Mantis pack, left alone to Feraldom."

She then smiled a bit "Then...I met Jaden-kun," she said, "We were both only Seven at the time, and he...he looked past the fact I was a Mantis and he...found me a home here." She gestured to the Pokegirl Center. "The Head Nurse Shizune is a friend of Jaden-Kun's, and she let me stay here. She also makes sure I don't succumb to becoming Feral, and me and Jaden-Kun became good friends...best friends actually."

Kenji blinked in surprise before smiling slightly. "Wow, learn something new everyday huh?" He asked rubbing the back of his head "Sorry about my reaction."

Rena smiled in understanding. "I understand, it is a bit of a shock no?" She asked, getting a chuckle from Kenji.

"Just a bit," Kenji agreed. "I've never seen a Mantis in person before...and you just...pop right in front of me, and start talking to me! This Jaden guy sounds like he's a nice guy though."

Rena nodded. "Yes...Jaden-kun has always been nice to me," she said. "Despite everything he's been through at Home, he still manages to stay happy when around me."

Hearing this caused Kenji to raise an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" he asked, and Rena frowned a bit.

"Jaden-kun's Father...isn't the nicest person you'll ever meet," Rena said, shaking her head. "I'll never understand how he could be related to Jaden-kun...he's the exact polar opposite of him...he always comes home drunk, and uses Jaden as a punching bag most of the time...Jaden-kun's Mother, a Sayjin, left when he was six because she couldn't stand living with that...that _man _anymore..." A tear then escaped Rena's right eye. "But today...it was worse than ever..." she said. "He...he bashed Jaden-kun's head with a bottle...and stabbed him in the chest...he ran away, and I found him...bringing him here..." She looked up at the doors. "Shizune-san is working on him right now...I know he says he has the Fast Healing Blood Gift, but...I'm still worried..."

Now normally, most people would say Kenji was a guy without an angry bone anywhere in his body, which many considered a miracle as his mother was a Whorizard, and he would more often be sad when he heard of a bad situation or was in one, those people were morons. Kenji just had a Empathy rating that was extremely high making him sensitive to the sadness of others, however, upon hearing of Jaden's situation... one could easily see how he was given birth to by a Whorizard "HE FUCKING DID WHAT!?" Kenji roared causing Rena to leap out of her skin and stare at the boy who was just sobbing a minute ago with her eyes wide as Kenji seemed to have an aura of flames wreathing around him... was it always this warm in the Pokecenter? "WHERE DOES THAT BASTARD LIVE? I AM GOING TO REND HIS SOUL FROM HIS BODY AND FEED IT TO TYPHONNA!"

Rena looked both surprised and fearful at how the once sobbing tamer had transformed into a highly aggressive boy in the span of a few seconds. "K-Kenji-san, c-calm down!" She said, a bit fearful of the Tamer in front of her now. However, she could entirely understand why he was so angry, truth be told she had a very similar experience when Jaden first told her what his 'father' does to him.

Kenji stayed like that for a minute or two, ranting out curses against Jaden's Father, until he finally managed to calm down "Sorry..." he said, "I...I can't...why would Jaden's father do that to him?" he asked, however you could still see the 'pissed off' look in his eye. "Why would he stay with a guy like that?"

"Like I said, his father's a stupid drunken bastard," Rena said with a sigh. "Jaden-kun...he tells me he only stays with him because...he hopes one day may come that his kaa-san may come back for him. He always says his Kaa-san was extremely kind to him when he was younger, before she left."

Kenji frowned "Then why didn't she take him with her?" He asked his eyes slightly narrowed "Doesn't seem right that she wouldn't if she cared for him."

Rena shrugged "Jaden-kun doesn't know why," she said, "But he believes that she was so angry with his father, she left without him because her anger wasn't making her think clearly. She was the kindest person imaginable according to him, but she was still a Sayjin. He always thinks that if she didn't love him, why would she also leave behind one of her most prized swords that Ryu Hisanaga _himself _made for her?"

"Wait... A _Hisanaga _sword?" Kenji asked in surprise. "Really? Fuujin has one too, we met him on a train on our way to our first gym battle... actually he almost cut me in half when I surprised him."

"You _met_ him?" Rena asked, her eyes boggling. "Whoa, Jaden's been wanting to ever since his mom told him about Ryu, apparently Ryu was only 13 years old when she got her swords from him."

"Really?" Kenji asked in surprise "He didn't even look over twenty-five."

"That would be because of his Longevity Bloodgift," Enya stated as she returned with a tray with a steaming teapot and some cups. "We heard about it through our information network after the Champion said that the swords he and his Harem used were all made by Ryu Hisanaga."

"Information Network?" Kenji asked, and Enya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Me, Oscar and my other Harem Sisters work in our own little Mercenary Business, we mostly take contracts taking down groups like Team Rocket, Trauma Team, and more frequently Team Crimson. Oscar set up a little Information Network so we can keep tabs on those groups, as well as important people like Ryu Hisanaga."

"Team Crimson..." Kenji muttered, as he accepted some tea. "One of the guys who attacked me and Fuujin said they were from Team Crimson."

"Yeah, those guys were wearing Team Crimson uniforms, so Oscar-Taicho expected as much," Enya said as she sat down. "They're a clone faction of Team Rocket, and my master and the rest of my sisters have developed a grudge against them since we've had our fair share of tangles with them."

Kenji frowned as he stared at his cup. "Why?" He asked. "Why do people create groups like that? Why do they treat everyone else so badly?"

Enya frowned slightly as she looked at Kenji. "Greed is the biggest motivation," She informed. "Others just hate the world, some are just idiots."

Before their conversation could continue, the doors of the ER Room opened, and out stepped Jaden and Shizune, the former of which had a few bandages around his left eye, head and probably more under his shirt. "Hey Rena-chan!" Jaden said. "All fixed-"

Jaden was cut off as there was a sudden blur of motion which caused the others to blink, as Rena crashed into Jaden hugging him. "Jaden-kun!" she shouted, "You're alright!"

The boy was surprised before he smiled and returned the embrace, ignoring the brief amount of pain he felt upon Rena's contact with his wound. "Hey, I told ya I'd be alright," he said, "Fast Healing."

Kenji and Enya chuckled as they watched the pair interact with each other. "Are you Kenji?" Shizune asked walking up to Kenji who nodded "Your partner is out of surgery now, she just needs to rest for the night and she should be fine, I'll show you to her room."

Kenji nodded with obvious relief as he followed the Night Nurse through a set of doors as Enya slipped off towards the room where Oscar and Sharon went through, leaving the pair to themselves.

"Jaden-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Rena asked, and Jaden smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, nothing that won't heal over time," he said. "Shizune-san's treatments should help speed the healing up even quicker."

Rena nodded. "Good..." she said. "That's good..." however, Jaden could see that something was on Rena's mind.

"Rena-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. "You look upset?"

Rena looked down for a bit. "Jaden-kun...please...don't go back..." she said in a whisper, causing Jaden to blink in surprise.

"What?" he asked before Rena looked back up at him, and it surprised Jaden that she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Please don't go back to your father, alright?" She nearly shouted. "Every day, I'm worried that something like this will happen, that your dad would go too far and actually try to kill you! I know you want to wait for your mom, but what if she doesn't come back? What if you live in that...that _hell hole _forever, and she never comes back? You deserve better than this! Do you think your mother, if she really is like you say she is, would want you to live like this? Under the near constant abuse of that...that _man!_"

Hearing this, Jaden was extremely surprised upon Rena's sudden outburst. However, a few seconds passed, and he sighed. "Rena-chan...alright." he said. "I won't go back...don't think he'd want me to come back after that kick I gave him in the balls before I escaped."

Rena couldn't help herself as she started laughing. "Y-You kicked him... in the balls?" She asked between peals of laughter. "That's perfect!"

Jaden chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush. "Heh, I guess so..." He agreed slowly. "I hope Shizune-san will let me stay here for a bit until I know where to go next."

"I'm sure she will Jaden-kun," Rena said, "But what do you plan to do afterwards?"

"Well...once I get these bandages off, I guess I'll head for Vegeta Valley." he said. "It was kaa-san's home, if she went anywhere when she left, it's there." he then sighed. "Problem is, Vegeta Valley's a Tamer-only zone..."

"So does that mean you're gonna become a Tamer?" Rena asked, and Jaden nodded. "Looks like it," he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Rena asked. "I thought you'd be glad to become a Tamer!"

"Well...I am sorta, but...but...I don't feel comfortable with how I'm gonna get my first Pokegirl," he admitted. "Being given someone I have never met before in my life...I'm...just not very comfortable with that."

The Mantis could see where he was coming from, and nodded a bit. However, at that moment a thought came into her mind and she blushed a few shades of red. "W-W-well..." she said with a stutter, "m-maybe...well...I...have a-an idea..."

Jaden blinked "What is it?" he asked, a bit confused as to how Rena was acting.

"I-I-I w-well..." Rena stuttered, "I can..." she whispered the last part and Jaden couldn't hear what she said.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Icanbeyourfirstharemgirl!" Rena suddenly shouted so fast Jaden almost didn't understand what she said. _Almost _didn't understand, as once he heard her say that, his eyes widened.

"W-Wha?" Jaden asked, "R-Rena-chan, I...why would you want to join my..." however, at that moment the pieces finally fell into place, "Rena-chan...are you...are you saying...?"

Rena continued to look down, nodding her head "Y-Yes, Jaden-kun..." she said before she raised her head enough to look at him right into the eyes, and without a stutter, she said, "I love you."

Jaden's eyes were so wide they almost appeared as if they would pop out of his skull. "You...I...r-really?" were the only words he was able to form as Rena nodded again.

"Yes...I...I don't know when I started feeling this way..." she said. "I always...admired you, how you always smile for me, how you and Shizune-san took care of me, you didn't care about the fact I was a Mantis...I guess my feelings for you just...changed from just friends to...well..." Rena blushed a bit. "Y-You don't have to take me, of course," she said. "I won't be disappointed...I just...I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Rena was about to turn away, however she felt Jaden place a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Rena-chan..." he said, and the Mantis turned to see Jaden was now smiling at her, however it wasn't his normal friendly smile, it looked and felt like...more to Rena. "Rena-chan...you just made this whole thing a lot easier on me. 'Cause there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while, too."

Rena looked into Jaden's deep crimson eyes. "W-what?" she asked. Jaden's smile grew as he leaned forward. "I love you too," he said, and at long last, their lips met in a kiss. Upon contact, Rena was frozen in shock, with wide eyes. However, after a few seconds passed she eased into the kiss and the two embraced, Rena closing her eyes as the kiss deepened.

However, neither of them were aware that Shizune and Kenji were watching the scene, looking from behind the front desk.

"That reminds me of when Fuujin told me she'd be my Alpha for my Harem," He said chuckling at the memory "I had told her I wanted to try and become the Champion, and she said she'd ensure it happened."

Shizune smiled as she felt the happiness roll off of the Tamer beside her before she tapped his shoulder and gestured for him to follow her. "She's still a bit weak from the surgery, we don't have any Pokegirl Healing Devices, the PCL transferred them over to the newer center over in Crystal Lake, so she may have some scarring."

Kenji shook his head with a relieved sigh. "So long as she's alright," He said gratefully as they stopped outside of a recovery room and Kenji peeked in to see Fuujin laying on a hospital bed looking like she was sleeping, quietly stepping into the room he moved over to Fuujin's bed as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, a smile he returned "I never could sneak up on you Fuujin."

Fuujin grinned somewhat impishly "It's what I'm made for," She joked before her smile fell "We really got lucky didn't we?"

Kenji nodded in agreement as he sat down next to her and held her hand "Yeah, we did," He agreed "But we won't give up, we'll get stronger, both of us."

Fuujin smiled as she brought his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it "I love you Kenji," She whispered "Don't ever leave me."

"Never." Kenji assured with a confident smile as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips gently, a kiss that quickly heated up as Fuujin, in a show of surprising strength, pulled him on top of her and pinned the back of his head to hers with her hands and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

When breathing finally became a necessity they separated panting lightly as they stared into each other's eyes "As much as I _really _want to continue, the nurse said that you need to rest tonight," He informed reluctantly as he slid off her body to next to her on the bed making her pout slightly before she curled up into his arms "I'll always love you Fuujin, no matter what happens." She heard him whisper into her ear as she faded into sleep.

_Meanwhile, with Oscar_

Oscar cracked his knuckles as he stared at the bloodied form of the Team Crimson member, who was now tied up too a chair. They had spent the last few minutes interrogating him, and trying to find out what he knew. At first he was very...verbal against him and his girls, calling them all a very colorful amount of insults.

Needless to say, the man was now regretting it. "Alright buddy," Oscar growled, "Now, you're gonna tell me what I want to know _right now, _or else I'm gonna bring out the others."

The Bloodied Crimson member just nodded. "Good," the Mercenary said, "Now tell me, where are you based at?"

"H-H-Hen-k-ka p-port..." The scumbag managed to voice out. "Base...there..."

"Thank you." Oscar said as he stood up, "Now, you have a nice eternity in hell...and if you see a guy named Zane...send him my regards."

With that he aimed a suppressed pistol, and fired one shot into the Team Crimson member's head, killing him instantly. He sighed as he put the gun away, "Sharon, take care of the body," he said. "The usual way. I'll book us a room here for the night, tomorrow we're heading for Henka Port. Team Crimson's days are finally numbered."

_Next Night, Henka Port, Pokecenter_

Ryu snapped awake as he felt an unsettled feeling in his gut, something was wrong, very wrong. Slipping out of the grasp of the twins Ryu quietly made his way over to his sword and clothes and threw on his pants before he took up a position next to the door, he could hear voices speaking outside and thumps from the room over, the force and sound of the thumps told him it wasn't a Tamer and their partner getting aggressive in their taming, no, something was wrong.

He unsheathed his sword and pressed his back against the wall next to the door and waited quietly keeping his thoughts blank, both so the twins wouldn't be alarmed, and so that if the unknown enemy had a psychic-type they would think he was still asleep. The door open and noise flooded the room "Get the girls, kill the male." A harsh voice ordered from outside the room.

Ryu narrowed his eyes as a male dressed in a completely black outfit that had a red C on it's chest led a woman standing at about 5'5" with a rather nicely shaped B-cup breasts, her ear looked to be miniature dragon wings, her wild, waist-length red hair framed her slightly muzzle-like face and yellow eyes with a slit pupil, her skin appeared to be a kind of ivory scales with small claws on her hands and feet and a small tail about three-quarters the length of her legs, the most noticeable and dead giveaway to her species was the glowing bluish veins that started at her cheeks and went all the down to the tips of her toes.

'_A Shoxiya,_' He concluded studying the girl who was stark naked, no doubt forced to be by her Tamer, he frowned as she saw her flinch away from her Tamer and quickly moved before either noticed him missing. He placed a hand over the Tamer's mouth and before he could react Ryu's sword pierced his heart killing the man instantly as he let out a soft gurgle alerting the Shoxiya who quickly found herself on the business end of Ryu's sword.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the bloodied blade and gasped seeing the dead form of the Tamer. "He's... dead?" She asked, hope trickling into her voice. "Oh, thank god he's finally dead!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow and the woman staggered back against the wall and slid down sobbing in happiness as Dori and Taka woke up "Dori, protect her," Ryu ordered gesturing to the Shoxiya. "Taka, with me."

The twins nodded as they quickly threw on some robes as Taka grabbed her sword and Dori her shield. With Taka right behind him Ryu stepped out into the hallway and heard a commotion in the main foyer, taking off in a light trot the duo quickly spotted what seemed to be an all out war between more of the black clad men and the Tamers who were resting in the Pokecenter supported by the staff. "Take out anyone with the black clad men." Ryu ordered Taka who nodded and followed him as they leapt into the fight.

The first to fall to Ryu's blade was a male who had his back to him shouting out orders to his girl, orders that were cut short as Ryu's blade quickly cut through his neck, beheading the man as Taka blurred forward, her sword cutting deep in the back of a CalamityJane before she could react to her Tamer's death.

Two quick 'sliding steps' put Ryu in the blind spot of the closest black-clad man who turned to his dead comrade, a quick slash to his neck and Ryu cut his jugular vein leaving the man to bleed out as he moved to his next target.

Taka gritted her teeth as she blocked a blow from a Blade Bunny and angled her sword so that the blow would slide off to the side leaving the bunny exposed, an exposure that Taka quickly took advantage of cutting the Blade Bunny across her stomach, and as she tried to hold her internal organs in place Taka moved on to face her next opponent.

With Ryu ruthlessly cutting through the enemy Tamers and Taka assisting the Pokegirls having trouble with their opponents, which freed them up to help others, the battle quickly turned in the defenders favor as many of the enemy forces started to attempt to retreat only to be cut down by Ryu as he moved through their ranks.

A single man was left as he collapsed to his knees staring in fear as Ryu calmly flicked the blood off of his blade and walked towards the cowering terrorist and placed the point of his blade against his throat "Where?" Ryu growled lowly, the one word cutting deep into the man.

"F-f-fimlen street, w-w-w-warehouse f-f-four." The man stuttered out fearfully praying he lived through the night.

"I leave his fate to you," Ryu announced turning away as he walked back to his room, Taka right behind him, leaving the man alone in a room full of pissed off Tamers and Pokegirls. Somehow, the man felt it would have been quicker with Ryu.

Ryu entered the room and rose an eyebrow at the sight of the Shoxiya sound asleep on the bed as Dori stood in a guarded position before the door, he looked over to Dori as she smiled sheepishly. "She's a victim in all of this," She explained. "Apparently she had been kidnapped by Team Crimson shortly before Thresholding in an experiment to see if they could influence what she became, seeing as she has no Shoxiya or Sexlong heritage I'd say they were successful."

Ryu nodded as he grabbed his sword sheath and re-sheathed his sword before pulling on his shirt. "We're going to eliminate the Team Crimson base here in Henka Port," Ryu informed the pair gravely. "People who abuse their 'girls to the point where their mind is shattered... there is no one I hate more."

"We're right behind you, Master," Taka agreed firmly.

"We hate them, too." Dori finished, anger creeping into her voice.

"Are... are you really going to kill them?" A soft voice asked nervously, causing the others to look at the bed where the Shoxiya was sitting up and staring at the trio hopefully.

"Yes," Ryu informed calmly. "We are."

"P... please... let me help you." She begged pleadingly. "I... I suffered so much at their hands... I... I have to help put an end to them."

"What is your name?" Ryu asked as he moved next to her and knelt so that they were at eye level.

"I... I don't remember it..." The Shoxiya admitted embarrassedly. "I... I honestly don't remember much about before they captured me."

"Do you mind, then, if we refer to you as... Lea?" Ryu offered with an extended hand. "Because if you're going to join us, we can't just call you, 'Hey, you,' now can we?"

The girl blushed as she accepted his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "Thank you," She whispered, a smile creeping onto her face. "And... that sounds nice..."

"Lea it is then," Ryu confirmed, turning to the twins. "Can you two see if you have any clothes that can fit her?"

"Of course," Dori chirped as she and Taka grabbed her hand.

"Come with us," Taka finished as they dragged the newly named Lea off to the bathroom.

'_Dori, Taka, I'm going to see if any of the other Tamers will join us,_' He informed the twins mentally. '_Join me in the foyer when you're finished._'

'_Okay, Master!_' They sang in unison.

Ryu stepped out into the foyer where a large group of Tamers had gathered. Some had their 'girls out guarding the doorway, while others were speaking. "Can I have your attention please!" Ryu called out loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "My name is Ryu Hisanaga, and we are not alone in this attack tonight, most assuredly if this Team Crimson decided to attack us all in a Pokecenter, where combat Tamers gather, you can be assured that they will be attacking the entire city, trying to separate partners forcibly from one another." His hard eyes swept the room, meeting the eyes of every Tamer and Pokegirl. "And I for one will not stand for their arrogance, they believe that _we _should bow to _them, _that we, we who have fought for our very lives whenever we leave the cities and the protected paths, they believe that they are superior to us! I say we should show them the strength of a _true Tamer!_" He looked at them again as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the gathered Tamers. "Are you with me?"

"We stand with you," Yuri's heavily accented voice stated as he and Tessa stepped out from the crowd. "I refuse to let these bastards move as they wish."

"We'll come along, too," came the voice of a 26-Year-Old man with dark brown hair and amethyst-colored eyes as he stepped forward, alongside a Samurai who was around the same height and age, with dark blue hair styled into a ponytail, eyes of the same Amethyst color as the man's, and D-Size Breasts. Both man and Pokegirl were clad in dark blue and black, with the man's outfit consisting of a dark blue long-sleeved polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes, while the Pokegirl's outfit was a dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt, black shorts, and black thigh-high boots. The man had a Katana Sword strapped to his waist, and the Samurai had another Katana Sword and a Wakizashi strapped to her waist.

"The name's Takeshi Yamato," the man said, before motioning to his Pokegirl as he continued, "And this is Sayane. Team Crimson messed with the wrong Pokecenter when they attacked this place with us in it, and I'm looking forward to showing them why. Some of the Higher-Ranking Team Crimson Members have decent prices on their heads, too, and I look forward to collecting. Plus, it isn't everyday that we get to fight alongside the famous blacksmith Ryu Hisanaga."

Ryu merely sighed as he shook his head, before turning to the rest. "If you are too cowardly to join me in my attempt to strike at Team Crimson's heart, than at the very least be brave enough to force them out of this city," He commanded as his girls and temporary guest joined him. "Those of you who are not afraid of a fight, follow me unto glory!"

With that as his rallying cry, Ryu charged out of the Pokecenter and out into the warzone that had consumed the city.

_With Oscar_

Oscar went through the gear he and his girls had with them, weapons, medical supplies, everything. He had a feeling that by the time they get to Henka Port it was gonna be one hell of a fight, so he need to be extra sure he and the others would be ready.

He and his Harem were not alone, as Jaden and Kenji, along with their respective 'girls, were tagging along with them. For Kenji, it was to get some revenge on Team Crimson, and for Jaden, he just wanted to tag along, mostly so he can just get out of his hometown and away from his Father, now that Shizune had officially registered Jaden as a Tamer and Rena as his Alpha (Oscar still couldn't believe Rena was a Mantis). He was reluctant to have him following him around, mostly since it was obvious the kid has never actually killed someone. However the look in the kid's eyes told him that he could at least handle himself.

Thankfully, the journey there wouldn't take too long. Out of a stroke of luck, they discovered the Team Crimson Members who had attacked Kenji and Fuujin had transportation in the form of a few Jeeps. Those would cut the travel time to Henka Port in half, if not more. He hoped to reach the area within 5 hours at most.

'_Team Crimson,_' he thought as he began to finish packing up their Jeep, which he had also painted over the Team Crimson logo with that of a black thunder bolt. '_At long last, you guys are going down._'

He was so focused on his work on the Jeep outside of the Pokegirl Center, he didn't notice a man who had crimson colored hair and eyes, who was holding a beer bottle in his hands, marching towards the front doors of the Center, until he looked up and rose an eyebrow.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this..._' he thought, before he sighed and headed towards the center as well.

Meanwhile inside the Center, Shizune was finally handing Jaden his first Pokedex. "Thanks for this, Shizune," he said. "I didn't think you'd have any of these here!"

Shizune smiled "I knew one day you'd become a Tamer, Jaden," she said, "So, I always kept this one here just for you."

"Thanks," Jaden said, "I really appreciate it."

Before Shizune or anyone else in the lobby could say anything else, the front doors slammed open and they all twirled to see, to the shock and horror of Jaden, his Father standing there, glaring at them with a beer bottle in hand.

"There you are... ya worthless brat..." he growled out, staggering a bit, since he was obviously drunk. "Didn't think I'd find ya here!"

Jaden took an unconscious step back, however Rena took a step forward in front of Jaden. "What are you doing here?" She growled out.

Phil Takeo just lazily looked at the Pokegirl, grinning lecherously obviously too drunk to notice what she was. "Just taking care of my worthless son, missie," he said, "Once I take care of him though, you can come to my place..."

Rena rolled her eyes "Not on your life ya drunken bastard," she said, "Jaden-Kun told me a _lot _about you, and considering the fact you nearly killed him not 24 hours ago, I'd rather go Feral than see your needle dick."

Phil growled "Watch it bitch," he said, as he broke the glass and held the jagged glass at her like a knife. "Don't make me pissed off, or things might get messy."

"You so much as touch her and I will kill you!" Jaden shouted as he stepped in front of Rena, with Shinkutamashī in hand. "You can do whatever the hell you want to do with me, but you hurt her, the gloves are fucking off!"

Phil just reached for his belt and pulled out a Pokeball. "Like I care-" he began, before he froze hearing the sound of a gun being cocked behind him.

"Put the 'Balls and the bottle on the ground..._now._" Oscar said, as he held M1911 Pistol at Phil's head. "I'd rather not waste ammo on scum like you."

Phil did what could be considered the smartest thing in his life, as he dropped the glass and dropped two Pokeballs onto the ground which Oscar then confiscated before looking up to Jaden "This that bastard of a Father you mentioned?" he asked.

Jaden nodded "Yeah... he is... or was at least." he said as he approached Phil, glaring at him. "So how does it feel," he said, "Knowing you can't beat me up anymore."

Phil glared at Jaden. "Fuck you!" He shouted. "I fucking hated you since the day you were born, I should have got your bitch of a mother to abort you while I had the chance."

Jaden's grip on his blade tightened. "Don't...you _**Dare,**_ insult Kaa-san..." he growled out, as Phil just smirked.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" He said, "You wanna know why that bitch left? Because she hated you too! _No one _is going to love you, you're just a piece of crap, and when I'm done here, I'm gonna take that bitch of yours and-ACK!"

Jaden suddenly punched Phil right into the Jaw, sending him back a few feet and onto the ground. He then approached his 'Father' and drew his sword and pointed it at his neck. "I can kill you right here, and right now," He said. "No one would miss you, and I can guarantee I'd be doing the world a Favor."

Phil's eyes were wide, as his son held his life in his hands. "I have every right to kill you right now, for the years of hell you've put me through," he said, before Jaden grew silent, and after a minute he lowered his sword. "But... I am better than you," he said. "I never loved you, you have _never _been family to me. You've just been the Sperm Donor." He then put his sword away and turned.

"Why you..." Phil growled, and before Oscar could react Phil leapt forward, snatching the broken bottle, and was in the process of swinging it when suddenly a gout of flame appeared, wrapping itself around the drunk's arm and reducing it to ash before Phil could even register the pain. "W... what?"

"I may not know Jaden very well yet," Kenji stated as he stepped out of the doorway, flames surrounding him, a look of cold anger etched on his face. "But I'll be damned if I'd stand around watching someone stab him in the back."

The flames that surrounded Kenji started shifting towards Phil, burning so hotly that instead of the usual red/orange/yellow color they were a blue/white color. "So, should I just burn him until even his ashes are disintegrated Oscar?" Kenji asked the mercenary. "Or should I sear his balls like a steak?"

Phil started whimpering as he scooted as far away as he could get from the angry Tamer, only to be blocked off by a wall of flames at his back. "J-Jaden!" he shouted. "S-Son, Help me!"

Jaden didn't turn around to face him, as he looked at his blade "I said I wouldn't kill you," he said, "But... I didn't say anything about Oscar or Kenji..." he then turned his head and gave his former father one last glare. "You can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, there you have it Kenji," Oscar said, grinning. "Burn him to oblivion, it's the best way to make sure they can never find the body."

Kenji took a deep breath and focused on Phil. "Take solace that you will feel no pain. **Hageshi Hono, sokushi (Intense Flame, Instant Death)**." He intoned as the walls of bluish white flames encircled and consumed the child abuser with such intense heat that everyone save Kenji had to take a few steps back from it before it faded not even leaving ashes behind "Anata wa shi no anata no shinjitsu o mitsukeru koto ga dekiru(May you find your truth in death)." He murmured moving his hands into a prayer like position before releasing a heavy breath.

With that, Jaden looked back where his former father once stood, where there was now nothing left of him. '_He's gone..._' he thought. '_After all these years... he's finally gone..._'

Jaden then moved towards the two Pokeballs that Phil had dropped and picked them up, he smiled as he activated them. "Come on out you two, Christina-chan, Joyce-nee," he said as he tossed them forward.

Two 'girls emerged from the two Pokeballs. The first was an Elf, who stood at 5' with Pale skin, large B-Cup breasts, and Shoulder-length Crimson Red hair with Blond highlights. When her eyes opened she revealed her odd eye colors, her left eye was emerald green while her right was cerulean blue.

In the second ball, emerged a Blazicunt, who had feathers covering most of her body, with smaller, thinner feathers surrounding her breasts and crotch, leaving her nipples and pussy on full display, and short, ear length red-and-yellow colored hair, and large C-Cup breasts.

The Blazicunt sighed "Alright, _master, _what do you-huh?" she said, before she blinked and looked around her surroundings. The Elf was in a similar state, as she shyly tried to find out where she was before both of their eyes fell onto Jaden.

"Jaden-Kun?" The Elf asked. "W-Where are we?"

"Yeah, and where is that bastard of a father of yours?" The Blazicunt asked.

"Dead," Kenji answered, surprising both of the Pokegirls. "I killed him when he came here to get Jaden back. Burned him to the point that there were not even any ashes."

Joyce and Christina boggled at the seemingly innocent looking young man, who stared back at them nonplussed. "You... burned him?" Joyce asked in confusion. "How? Did you have one of your Harem do it?"

Keji shook his head as his smile took on an sweet looking appearance, and he raised up a hand, forming a ball of fire in it. "I have only one partner right now and she is still in recovery," he announced as he began to play around with the ball of fire, causing it to form various shapes. "I have the Pyrokinesis Bloodgift."

"H-He's really gone?" Christina asked. "F-Forever?"

Jaden smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes Chris-chan," he said. "He's gone for good."

The Elf was at a loss for words, before she finally smiled and she tightly embraced Jaden. "He's gone! He's Really gone!" she continued to say as she hugged Jaden tightly. He was a bit surprised by this until he returned the embrace.

Joyce saw this and smiled, glad that her fellow Harem Sister was finally free. She then turned to Kenji. "Thank you..." she said. "Thanks to you, Jaden and Christina are finally free from that man."

Kenji chuckled with a slightly embarrassed look as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're welcome," He answered, smiling at the girl who was carefully appraising him. "I had heard about him from Rena and, well, kinda saw red when I saw what he was trying to do to Jaden..."

Joyce smiled slightly as she approached the young man. "You know, I'm a free 'girl now that the Bastard is dead," Joyce stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Kenji before she traced a finger along his jaw. "And you've definitely impressed me..."

"Uhh, what about Jaden?" He asked, gesturing over to the other Tamer.

Joyce shrugged her shoulders with a fond smile, glancing over to the blushing Tamer as Christina kissed him. "He's a little brother to me," She explained. "And while some 'girls may be into that kinky stuff, I'm not. And I know that you wouldn't be an abuser if you got so angry with one... So, what do you say? Mind if I join you?"

Kenji blushed slightly, scratching the bridge of his nose. "Uhh, sure no problem," He agreed. "If you want to."

Joyce gave him a coy smile before she leaned in and kissed him. "Mmm, you taste good, _Master._" She said, cooing out the last part which made Kenji cough. "Come on, introduce me to your other partner, then we can really... _bond._"

Kenji blushed more, before Oscar coughed a bit "Well now, now that that's taken care of," he said, "we need to hit the road if we're gonna get to Henka Port in the next couple of hours. You can all have your little _bonding _sessions once we deal with Team Crimson."

"Who?" Joyce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're a Team Rocket Clone Faction," Oscar said, "They attacked Kenji and his 'girl while on the road, and we managed to find out where their headquarters are, and we're heading out to take them down for good."

Joyce grinned "Count me in," she said, "I've been looking for a good fight for ages now."

"Then let's go!" Oscar said, "We're burning daylight here!"

Jaden, Kenji and their 'girls all nodded, as Jaden and Rena said their goodbyes to Shizune, who told them to be careful, as they loaded up on the jeep as Oscar took the wheel. "Shotgun!" Jaden shouted as he took the side seat.

"Alright," Oscar said, as he turned the ignition key and the Jeep started up "Let's go!" He then floored the gas pedal, and the Jeep sped forward on the road towards Henka Port.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**4 Hours Later**_

_**Near Henka Port**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After a long drive on the road, the group had finally arrived at Henka Port. However they abruptly stopped seeing the condition of the port, as their eyes were all wide.

"What the...fuck?" Kenji said, seeing the once peaceful town was now an all-out war zone. "It was perfectly fine a few days ago!"

"I think someone else found out about the Team Crimson HQ before we did," Oscar said. "Well, let's see if we can still help them out, if there's anyone left to help."

The others nodded as the Jeep drove forward into the city. Inside they found several buildings on fire, and a few more reduced to rubble. OfficerJenny's and other Law Enforcement Pokegirls and their Tamers were all over the scene trying to maintain order.

"Excuse me! Officer!" Jaden shouted towards one of the OfficerJenny's, getting their attention. "What happened here?"

"There was an attack on the Pokegirl Center here in the city, lead by Team Crimson," The OfficerJenny answered. "The attack was repelled, but several Tamers left to find the T.C. base here. _That _is when all hell broke loose," she sighed. "Team Crimson members began pouring all over the city with their own 'Girls. However, a few hours ago we managed to stabilize the condition thanks to some of the local Tamers from the Center. However, I just heard they're about to make a final push towards what they think is the T.C. Headquarters here. Fimlen street, Warehouse Four."

Oscar nodded. "Thank you, officer," he said as he drove the jeep following the directions.

It was chaos as they drove through the streets weaving through the rubble and battles against pockets of Team Crimson aggressors, battles that become more and more frequent as they got closer to the suspected Team Crimson base. "Be on guard!" Oscar shouted as he swerved out of the way of a bolt of ice that was quickly melted by Joyce and Kenji's flames.

They were ready for anything as they peeled around the corner. Oscar had his M14A1 out and aimed over the steering wheel while Enya stood in the back with her tri-barrel gatling guns out, Joyce and Kenji had balls of flames in their hands, and Rena and Jaden had their blades out at the ready.

They all froze as they took in what was outside the warehouse, nearly three dozen black clad men, all dead on the ground with blood sprayed everywhere, looking like a scene from a horror movie. "Taicho, all of them have been killed by bladed weapons," Enya reported, her visor scanning the bodies. "Also, I am seeing multiple heat signatures inside the warehouse."

"Understood, let's get in there!" Oscar shouted as he released the rest of his girls and Kenji let out Fuujin, who quickly drew her dagger, "Sharon, Enya, Vicky breach that door!"

"Sir!" They shouted in understanding as they ran forward, Sharon had her Flamethrower out ready to torch anyone who came out while Enya's guns started to spin, Vicky simply strode forward till she was right next to the door and leaned against it. "**Self-Destruct.**" She whispered before her entire body exploded blowing the doors wide open, her body parts flying all over with Oscar catching what seemed to be her spine.

He chuckled at the expression on the faces of the other Tamers before running his finger along the spine, causing the body parts to reform back into Vicky, who was looking rather dizzy. "Good work M'dear, take a good rest," he whispered to her, recalling her into the ball. "Let's do it!"

The others all nodded their affirmations as they breached the building. Enya, Sharon and Red rushed in first, followed by Kenji, Joyce, and Fuujin, and bringing up the rear were Jaden, Rena and Oscar.

The moment they entered the building, they soon found themselves in the middle of a huge battle between a huge hoard of Team Crimson members, and a band of Pokegirl Tamers with their respective Pokegirls. Taking the lead of the Tamers was a tall man who was accompanied by three other 'girls, who Oscar and Kenji recognized as Ryu Hisanaga.

Another Tamer who stood out was a 26-Year-Old Male, with dark brown hair and amethyst-colored eyes, clad in a dark blue long-sleeved polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and wielding a Katana Sword with a level of skill that spoke of years of training and experience. Fighting by his side was a Samurai, with dark-blue hair styled into a ponytail, eyes of the same amethyst color as her Tamer's, and D-Size Breasts. She was clad in a dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt, black shorts, and black thigh-high boots, without any of the special armor that most Samurai were able to summon. She fought as well as her Tamer, and the two were taking on a decent number of Team Crimson members.

Oscar saw the latter Tamer, and he grinned. "Takeshi Yamato and Ryu Hisanaga..." he said, raising his Assault Rifle. "This will be... interesting."

He then charged forward with Enya, Sharon and Red following suit. Jaden and Kenji exchanged glances before they nodded as they and their own 'girls charged into the battle.

Ryu spared a glance as a new group of Tamers joined the brawl they were currently engaged in, he recognized Fuujin and Kenji as they flitted through the ranks with Fuujin wielding Tensaiga with deadly efficiency while Kenji wielded flames alongside a Blazicunt, whose flames centered around her fists as she engaged her enemies in hand to hand.

"Allies at our six!" Ryu shouted out to the others before bringing up his sword to block a knife before taking a sidestep and sliding his sword between the man's ribs piercing his heart.

Takeshi spared a split-second to nod at Ryu's declaration (although his Aura Sense Bloodgift had allowed him to detect the new allies as they were arriving) before going right back into the fray, beheading three Team Crimson members with one sweep of his Katana as Sayane gutted a Daimon with her Wakizashi, her Katana parrying the blade of an Armsmistress before the Wakizashi came in and sliced the Armsmistress' throat wide open. The two continued mowing down the group of Team Crimson members they'd engaged, with Takeshi moving with the flexibility only possessed by those Tamers with the Agility Bloodgift. The floor around the pair was growing slick with blood, but five years of experience as Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters allowed the two to easily find footing and traction in situations like this.

Taka and Dori stood side by side as Dori created a shimmering shield around the two of them, blocking attacks as Taka darted through the enemy ranks, her sword flashing out with trained precision cutting the vital points of men and Pokegirls alike and Lea stood watching Dori's back, fighting hand to hand using Pre-Sukube Brazilian Jiu-jitsu that when, combined with her natural speed, allowed her to lay out enemies in rapid succession, her face was twisted into an excited, yet nearly bloodthirsty, grin from being able to vent all of her anger at the people who had ruined her life on those very people.

Yuri was back to back with Tessa wielding a pair of Sig Sauer pistols gunning down anyone foolish enough to try and attack his partner's back as she cut down the close range fighters.

Jaden himself had Crimson Soul in his hands as he deflected the attack of a Blade Bunny, catching her own tail blade with his sword. The Blade Bunny attacked Jaden in a fury of strikes, each strike was quickly deflected by Jaden's own sword. On the Blade Bunny's final attack, Jaden ducked under it and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Blade Bunny, sending her back a few feet before rushing forward and stabbing the Blade Bunny in to the stomach.

He sighed a bit in regret as the Blade Bunny fell-he didn't like killing people, humans or Pokegirls alike, but right now he knew what he needed to do as he looked for his next target. He briefly glanced at Rena, who was quickly fighting several Team Crimson members who were trying, but failing to stop the seemingly invincible Mantis, and she had yet to transform into her Battle Form yet, but she still had her Mantis Blades drawn, and sliced and diced through Team Crimson members and Pokegirls alike. However, she did seem to simply Knock Out a few Pokegirls rather than all-out killing them.

Jaden then heard the sound of screaming getting louder, followed by the sound of electricity as he turned and raised his blade just in time to avoid the attack of yet another Pokegirl, this one wielding two simple daggers in her hand. Jaden got a better look at the 'girl. She stood at 5'11 and had long golden blond hair and electric blue colored eyes, and had large C-Cup breasts. However Jaden also got a brief glance at a small pair of horns hidden in her hair.

'_Is she an Oni?_' Jaden thought as he jumped back from the 'girl, as he continued to block her continued attacks. He quickly noted that his new opponent seemed to know what she was doing and was fairly skilled with her daggers, but he also noticed she wasn't necessarily going for kill blows. Jaden got a good look into her eyes, and he could 'see' her fighting spirit, however he also could see the well-hidden pain and sadness there as well.

Acting quickly, Jaden went on the offensive as he struck back at the Oni, each of them countering blow after blow. However when Jaden saw an opening, he twisted his blade in one collision, forcing the Oni to drop her daggers. Before she could go to reclaim them, Jaden had his blade near her neck.

Jaden could see the Oni was expecting Death, however he leaned forward and whispered, "I'm not going to kill you," before using the flat side of his blade to knock her out.

Fuujin moved as one with the shadows, her Kunai darting out left and right, killing some and maiming others as she caused chaos in their ranks of Team Crimson. Kenji, used to Fuujin's style of fighting called attention to himself and Joyce by summoning flames up around himself and launching them out at the enemy, causing them to take cover, although that cover was quickly burned away by the intense flames.

'_I will not allow them to harm others like they did me and Fuujin,_' He thought grimly. "**Hekai no Hono!(Flames of the Underworld)**" He growled out as his flames took on a blackish hue before enveloping a TC member and his Scorpiagirl, quickly reducing them to ash.

Takeshi and Sayane continued cutting down their opponents, and Takeshi had started engaging Pokegirls, as well, his Katana bisecting an Amachoke before parrying the blade of a Slicer. While the Slicer was focused on overcoming Takeshi, Sayane decapitated her with a slice of her Wakizashi. However, they didn't kill _**all**_ of their opponents, as Takeshi's Aura Sense allowed him to tell which Pokegirls were fighting willingly, and who were fighting against their will. Whenever he came across a Pokegirl fighting against her will, he made a quick strike to distract them before quickly moving behind them and smashing the hilt of his sword against the Pokegirl's skull. If he saw Sayane fighting a Pokegirl who was fighting against her will, he'd order Sayane to do the same, although she typically used the hilt of her Wakizashi for the smashing instead of her Katana.

Ryu growled as he decapitated a Buzzbreast. '_I was expecting more of a challenge,_' he thought to himself as he shoved his sword into another T.C. Member '_Looks like Team Crimson has been severely overrated._'

Just as he was about to turn to kill another Team Crimson member, a pair of blades shoved their way through behind the torso of the member he was about to kill. The user of the blades tossed the body of the Team Crimson member away, and Ryu's eyes widened at the sight of a Mantis.

Ryu's eyes narrowed as his features hardened and stance tightened. "A Mantis, huh?" He asked his eyes darting around looking for the rest of the swarm, they _never _travelled alone "You chose the wrong opponent, bitch."

The Mantis blinked in obvious confusion before she had to quickly snap her blades up to block a heavy strike from the smith, she opened her mouth to speak only for Ryu to seemingly disappear from sight, her senses, honed by battling the feral pokegirls surrounding Crystal Lake, screamed at her to get out of the way and she listened. Coiling her legs she made a powerful leap across the battlefield and next to Jaden narrowly missing the stab that would have gone through her neck.

"Wha?" Jaden began to say as Rena landed next to him, and Ryu approached for a killing blow as he raised his sword. "Oh shit!" He shouted as he quickly stepped between then and intercepted Ryu's attack with his blade.

Ryu's cold gaze bore into him, his eyes as hard as the steel he worked with. "Why do you protect a Mantis," He whispered coldly as Jaden tried to overpower him, only for Ryu to angle his blade in such a way that caused Jaden's blade to slide off of his, causing Jaden to overextend himself and leaving a big enough opening for Ryu to place his sword against his neck. "Not only that but you dare to wield the stolen Shinkutamashī against it's forger?"

Jaden, though intimidated by Ryu's glare, hid that as he glared right back "That _Mantis _has a name, and its Rena-chan," he snapped "And she just so happens to be in my Harem, my _family, _and is my Alpha. And I did _not _steal Shinkutamashī, it was left for me by my Mother." His eyes narrowed even further "And I'll be damned before someone like _you _take either of them away from me."

Ryu's eyes narrowed as he inspected the young man before him, taking in his features. "Takeo..." He whispered, recognizing the blend of features that matched both a Tamer and Pokegirl that he had sold a sword to in his early days. "Sutura was a month pregnant when she received her swords from me, and you have some of her features..."

Jaden looked at Ryu in confusion. "You knew my Mother?" he asked before his eyes widened. "Wait... are... are you...R-Ryu Hisanaga?"

Ryu didn't answer immediately as his eyes shifted over to Rena, who had her blades out ready to defend herself. "A Mantis, how did you tame a Mantis?" He asked, his eyes shifting back to Jaden. "They kill anyone not of their like."

"Rena-chan has been my friend since I was six years old," Jaden said, staring right back at Ryu once the initial shock that he had just meet his idol passed. "Kaa-san left me when my Fath-...when _Phil _started getting abusive. I met Rena-chan not too long after, her pack abandoned her because she refused to mercilessly kill people, both Humans and Pokegirls alike. We've been together ever since, but we only recently became partners." despite the situation, Jaden blushed just a bit. "But... well, we haven't... _bonded _yet, because we were sorta in a rush to get here to Henka Port to take out Team Crimson with Kenji and Oscar."

Ryu's eyes flicked back to Rena, boring into her own ruby eyes as if searching through her soul, making her shift uncomfortably. "Fine, but if she make any hostile movement against me or mine, I will kill her," He informed, turning away and heading back to the fight that was beginning to wind down. "So unless she attacks me I will not attack her."

Jaden could only nod as he turned back to Rena, who nodded as well as the two dashed back into the battle, taking on T.C. members and their Pokegirls alike. Ryu watched as the two fought side by side, killing the Crimson members and the more Hostile Pokegirls while knocking out the less hostile ones.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, taking a calming breath before moving back into the fight, he sidestepped a lash from a Domina's whip and quickly closed the distance his sword already moving toward her neck not only severing her jugular but also cutting deep into her windpipe.

He felt his danger sense flash, telling him to duck, doing so he felt a heavy displacement of air pass over him as a tall, muscular man appeared wearing a tailored version of the T.C. uniform with the sleeves removed, looking as if they were ripped off, he had his blood red hair done up in spikes and his grey eyes seemed almost soulless "Heh, not bad, I guess if you were able to kill off half of my men yourself you'd have to be decent," The man praised mockingly as he flexed his muscles in an intimidating manner "I'm Akuma Shirazaki, I hope you can give me a good fight!"

Takeshi's own fight was progressing steadily, as he and Sayane worked together to bring down a Domina. Sayane had allowed her Wakizashi to get caught by the Domina's whip, and then used the whip as a tether to pull the Domina close enough for Takeshi to decapitate her. As Sayane freed her blade from the now ownerless whip, both of their danger senses flashed as they leapt away from twin sword strikes, landing side by side, facing an Armsmistress who was standing next to a woman wearing a Team Crimson Uniform that was skintight enough to show off her rather ample chest, and had also been cut in such a way that it bared her midriff. The woman also had dark blue hair and green eyes, and the Armsmistress next to her had dirty blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"You're pretty good," the woman said as she brandished her Katana. "I can tell you've trained hard with that sword, boy, just like your Samurai. I'm Natsuki Kazahana, and maybe you can give me and Shizuru here a decent challenge!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as his opponent introduced herself. _'Natsuki Kazahana?!'_ he thought. _'The Crimson Flash? She's worth 5,000,000 SLC! With an additional 2,500,000 SLC for her 'girl!'_ He then grinned. _'This is going to be one profitable fight! And enjoyable, too, because she's one of the very few Human Swordmasters out there who has enough skill to be a match for me!'_

Takeshi and Sayane glanced at each other, nodded, and charged, with Sayane attacking Shizuru while Takeshi locked blades with Natsuki.

Meanwhile, Oscar fired his M4A1 in full auto mode, riddling another T.C. member with holes. '_Shouldn't be too much longer now,_' he thought as he dropped his spent ammo clip and replaced it with a new one. He watched as his fellow 'girls tore Team Crimson a new one, as there became less and less Team Crimson members by the minute.

Motion near the edge of his field of vision caught his attention as he turned around. He saw what appeared to be another Team Crimson member fighting with another Pokegirl, who had skintight greyish colored armor covering her body. She had short ear length black colored hair and green colored eyes. She was firing a pulse cannon from her arm, which allowed Oscar to quickly identify the girl as a Guntit.

"Dammit Bitch, start actually hitting something!" The T.C. member shouted at the girl smacking her on the head. She flinched a bit as she continued firing. Oscar could quickly see that the Guntit wasn't missing per se, as she was hitting everything she aimed at. However she was intentionally avoiding hitting any Tamers or 'Girls in vital or fatal areas.

Aiming his M4A1, Oscar fired a single three-round burst at the T.C. member, all three shots hit the man square in the head as he fell back, dead. the Guntit's eyes were wide as her former Tamer was killed, and Oscar approached. His gun still at hand, but was lowered down. The Guntit began to back away from Oscar, but he just raised his hand. "Hang on lassie, I ain't gonna hurt you," he said. "Doesn't look like you really want to work for Team Crimson anyways, am I right?"

The Guntit shook her head "N-No." she said, before she hissed in pain as her left hand flew to her left leg. It was then that Oscar noticed that the Guntit seemed to have a bullet wound already in her leg. Oscar holstered his rifle as he knelt next to the Guntit, and inspected the wound. He quickly noticed that the bullet was still in the wound.

"Damn, we're gonna have to get that fixed," he said. He then moved to the T.C. member's corpse and searched his body, and found he only had one Pokeball on him. "Alright, I am going to put you in the ball for now," he said. "And once we're done here, I'm taking you to the Pokegirl center to get your leg fixed. Sound good?"

The Guntit nodded as Oscar raised the ball, and quickly returned the girl into the ball. He then put the ball away before taking his rifle out once again, and moved in to finish off what was left of Team Crimson.

Ryu, in an impressive display of flexibility, was bent over backwards like one would be in a limbo as Akuma's fist narrowly missed him and crumbled the wall behind Ryu showing just how powerful the blow was. With a grunt Ryu used his arms to keep himself in his position as he flipped himself backwards kicking at Akuma's chin in the process only for the man to dodge the blow an ever going smile on his face.

Panting, Ryu eyed his opponent as he adjusted his position, re-sheathing his sword in the process. "I can't hold back against one like you," Ryu admitted as he set himself in a battojutsu stance. "I have to be honest, the Shadow Step I've been using is not the style I was originally trained in, it is the style I practice in memory of my late partner. This is my true style, Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu."

Ryu leapt forward at a high speed, making Akuma blink in surprise before he reacted and swung his fist at Ryu only for him to duck under the blow, Ryu gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he drew his sword taking a step forward getting right into Akuma's face. The man growled before he saw what looked to be a black blur heading for him and threw himself back completely Ryu's sword narrowly missing it's intended target and instead slicing a rather deep cut onto the man's chest. A good trade off mind you as Ryu's intended target was his neck.

"Sonnavabitch!" Akuma swore violently as he brought a hand up to his chest. "I'll remember this, Hisanaga!" He shouted before, with a single powerful leap he cleared the room and broke through one of the windows at the top of the warehouse escaping the battle.

Ryu tsked as he stared at the broken window a scowl on his face. "Next time, bastard." Ryu swore before turning to his 'girls who were watching him "You three alright?"

"Yes Master!" The twins chorused as Lea simply nodded looking exhausted.

"I'm good," Lea said, taking a few deep breaths ."I've... never been in a battle... that intense... "

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Ryu asked, and Lea nodded "Yeah... though... I'd like to make the return trip to the center in my ball."

Ryu nodded as he picked out her Pokeball. "You have a good rest, Lea," he said as he returned her into the ball. He looked around and saw that most of the Team Crimson members and their girls were either dead or K.O. The few that were left were quickly being overwhelmed by the Tamers and Girls who Ryu lead there in the first place.

The fight between Takeshi and Natsuki, as well as the fight between their respective 'girls, continued to rage. It seemed that, despite Natsuki's skill, she just didn't have the necessary reflexes to truly keep up with him, and she sported shallow cuts in various places around her body, while Takeshi didn't have as much as a scratch. The fight between Sayane and Shizuru was similar, since Sayane had trained to develop her speed while Shizuru had focused on strength, meaning Shizuru could barely touch Sayane while Sayane was making several dents in Shizuru's armor.

Finally, the battle between humans came to an end as Takeshi managed to knock Natsuki's sword out of her hands. Holding his blade at her throat, Takeshi said, "You know, Natsuki, you were quite the opponent. Most of the bounties I go after don't have as much skill with the sword as you did. Unfortunately, it just wasn't enough for you to stand a chance. But you are a member of Team Crimson, and have caused too much harm to others to remain alive." He removed the Katana from her neck, preparing for the final strike. "You may repent of your sins in hell," he said, before decapitating her with a single swing.

Shizuru was currently locking blades with Sayane, but upon hearing the sound of a blade tearing through flesh, she turned her head in time to see Natsuki's head part from her body, and screamed out Natsuki's name as the headless corpse dropped to the ground, blood fountaining out of the stump of her neck. As Takeshi turned to face the Armsmistress, Shizuru growled in rage, but knew there wasn't really anything she could do at the moment, being outnumbered. "Mark my words, Bounty Hunter," she growled out, "I will make you pay for taking her life!" She then kicked Sayane in the gut, knocking the Samurai away long enough for the Armsmistress to leap out of an open window.

Takeshi went to Sayane's side, and they stared out the window Shizuru had left. "You have as much innocent blood on your hands as she did, Armsmistress," he muttered. "You will fall as well, when the time comes."

"Yuri, what're the casualties?" Ryu asked the Russian as the rest of the Tamer's who came with them rounded up the living T.C. members for transport.

"We lost a Tamer and his Harem," Yuri answered as he looked around "Another Tamer died although his Harem is still alive, a couple of heavy injuries, but we got them outta here and the 'Joy who came with us is tending to them now, as for Team Crimson, I'd say only 10% of their original number lives, and most of them are injured, the surviving 'girls are being divided up or being sent to the center."

Ryu nodded as he looked over to the group who had joined in the fight later in. "I don't recognize you three from the Pokecenter," He stated, looking them over. "Where're you from?"

Oscar stepped forward "Crystal Lake," he said, "Oscar O'Donnell at your service, Mercenary. Me and my team were passing through Crystal Lake where we found a raiding party from Team Crimson ambushing Kenji and Fuujin. I helped fight them off, and we got Fuujin to the old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center for her wounds." He then gestured to Jaden and Rena "That's where we found Jaden and Rena, the girl had carried Jaden to the center to get his wounds treated after his bastard of a father stabbed him with a broken bottle. I managed to interrogate a T.C. member we captured, and he directed us here."

Ryu nodded and looked the group over. "Thank you for your help today, you helped prevent many deaths of our allies," he thanked them all before he inspected Takeshi, Jaden, and Sayane, or more specifically their swords. "Your swords are not meant for you," He raised a hand before any of the three could say anything. "I did not say it as an insult, it's just that with those swords you will not be able to fully reach your potential as you are incompatible with the soul of your swords, should you ever find yourself in Hakuma Town stop by my home, I will properly outfit you with a compatible sword."

Takeshi nodded at this. "That sounds reasonable, Ryu-san," he said. "In fact, if you are heading back there shortly, would you mind if Sayane and I accompany you? We tend to travel a lot without any specific goal in mind, simply taking Mercenary Jobs with the locals and hunting Bounties wherever we go. The main purpose of our journey, though, is to continually test our skills and grow stronger. If gaining swords we are compatible with will accelerate the process, I see no reason to delay getting such blades any more than necessary."

Jaden, however, looked a bit uncertain as he glanced at Shinkutamashī in its sheath. It was his mother's sword, and he's used it for years without seeing any problems with it. He never imagined using any other blade. But then again, he was a bit interested in getting a blade which he could call his own, since he guessed that if... _when _he finds his mother, she may want Shinkutamashī back.

"I have no problems if you travel with me," Ryu assured breaking into Jordan's thoughts "Although if you don't find a match I will be able to forge one for you," He looked over to Jaden "I actually would like for you to come with me Jaden," He confessed, making the young man blink in surprise. "Our meeting was not just coincidence, and I think there are some things I can teach you about kenjutsu. I am sorry to say it, but yours is just barely passable."

Jaden's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _The _Ryu Hisanaga was offering him some training! Doing everything in his power not to fanboy out about that, he nodded. "T-Thank you sir!" he said.

Ryu just waved it off. "Just call me Ryu," he said. "Your current style, though barely passable, shows your potential, and you also demonstrated your determination just a few minutes ago." He glanced up at Rena with an unreadable face. "And... I would like to talk to you and... Rena more as well."

"Sure." Jaden said, nodding. "We don't have anywhere else to go in a hurry... aside from Vegeta Valley, but I guess that can wait for a bit."

Ryu nodded as he looked over everyone and smirked slightly. "But perhaps it would be best if we rest for the night tonight," He added. "Some of you are about to fall asleep."

There were some chuckles but a general agreement as they made their way back to the Pokecenter as the city slowly but surely recovered, everyone was unaware just how far impacting their choices on that day would be.

_**Later**_

_**Henka Port Pokecenter, Takeshi and Sayane's room**_

Takeshi and Sayane stepped into their room in the Pokecenter, still discussing some of the events of the battle even as Takeshi closed the door behind them.

"I still can't believe that we're going to be getting swords from Ryu Hisanaga!" Sayane said. "Some people would kill for one of his swords!"

"I know," Takeshi replied. "They'll probably be expensive, but the cash we got by collecting the Bounty on the Crimson Flash will give us more than enough to pay for it."

Sayane nodded, before her expression darkened. "Her Armsmistress got away, though," she muttered.

"We'll get her eventually," Takeshi promised as he took off his shirt. "Given her reaction at Natsuki's death, that Armsmistress will probably come after us sooner or later, looking for revenge. When that happens, we'll finish the job."

Sayane nodded. "You're right, Takeshi," she said. "But let's not worry about that right now."

_*****Lemon Warning, don't like don't read*****_

Takeshi turned, and his eyes widened as he saw that Sayane had taken off her shirt, shorts, and boots, leaving her in a black bra and panties.

He then smiled as she walked over to him. "I take it the battle got you in the mood?"

She smiled back. "Yeah, it did," she said, pulling him into a kiss. Takeshi quickly returned the kiss, and even deepened it, his tongue slipping into her mouth, pleasantly surprising her as she reciprocated.

After a few minutes, they reluctantly parted. "I guess I'm not the only one in the mood," Sayane said sultrily.

Takeshi smirked, before kissing her again. As they kissed this time, Takeshi's hands reached around behind Sayane and unclipped her bra, even as Sayane's hands unfastened Takeshi's pants, allowing them to fall to the ground. After Sayane's bra had come undone, Takeshi started massaging her left breast with his right hand, causing her to moan into the kiss, a moan which turned into a gasp as his left hand reached underneath her panties to sneak a finger into her pussy, which was already getting wet. In response, her left hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling him more deeply into the kiss as her right hand began stroking his cock within his black boxers.

After a minute of this, their lips parted, and Sayane couldn't wait any longer. "Takeshi," she growled, "I want you in me, and I want you in me _**NOW!**_"

Takeshi chuckled as he pulled his boxers down, revealing that his cock was now fully erect, with a length of about six inches. "I feel the same way," Takeshi replied as they went over to the bed.

Sayane quickly laid down on the bed and spread her legs invitingly. "Come on, my love," she cooed.

Takeshi smiled as he positioned himself above her, his cock poised to enter her. "You ready, my love?"

Sayane nodded, and Takeshi lowered himself, pushing his member into her, causing her to moan. Her walls were well lubricated from their foreplay, allowing him easy entry.

Soon enough, he was buried in her up to the hilt, and they basked in the pleasure for a minute before Sayane signalled that he could begin moving.

Takeshi slowly pulled out until he was barely in, before thrusting back in. "Yes..." Sayane moaned. "Keep going..."

Takeshi continued pistoning in and out of her, slowly at first and gradually speeding up, while at the same time he started massaging her breasts again.

"YES!" Sayane screamed as Takeshi's cock hit a particularly sensitive spot. "RIGHT THERE! KEEP GOING!"

Eventually, they reached their limit. "S-Sayane..." Takeshi grunted, "I-I'm gonna..."

"M-Me, too..." Sayane moaned. "C-cum with me, my love!"

"S-Sayane... Sayane... SAYANE!"

Sayane screamed as she came, her vaginal walls squeezing around his cock, milking it for all it was worth as Takeshi came within her, shooting his seed deep into her womb. "S... Samurai..." Sayane said after a few moments of panting. "That was great as always, Takeshi."

"That it was," Takeshi replied. "I love you so much, Sayane."

"I love you, too, Takeshi," she said. "I'm glad that I don't have to share you with any other 'girls."

"And you never will," he promised. "Just as you belong to me, I belong to you."

Sayane sighed in pleasure. "I look forward to becoming the mother of your children, Takeshi," she said.

"I look forward to that, too," he said. "But for now," he continued as he leaned down to kiss her again, "are you up for another round?"

She smiled broadly. "I was hoping you'd ask," she said, before pulling him down the rest of the way and claiming his lips with hers.

_*****Lemon is over, safe to look kiddies.*****_

**END CHAPTER**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**AN: Wanted: Authors to participate within this fic, must be able to create decent OCs who are not over powered or have all the answers. Please PM me if you wish to join in on this, I may ask for a sample of your writing for myself, Jorn, Patriot and Takeshi to judge! Perfect Grammar and Spelling are not required-Takeshi Yamato has been kind enough to aid us with proof-reading.**

**Name:** Oscar O'Donnell  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 26  
**Height:** 5'11"  
**Weight: **176lbs  
**Hair Color/Style:** Light Brown/Near Shoulder Length  
**Eye Color:** Violet  
**Bloodgifts/curses: **Enhanced strength (x4), Enhanced stamina, Weapons Affinity (firearms), Enhanced Vision (x6), Enhanced Accuracy (x6), Night vision Blood gift,  
**Special Training: **Advance Firearm usage,  
**Weapons: **Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifle, M4A1 Carbine, M1911 Pistol  
GunValkyrie (Enya) Alpha  
Bombshell (Vicky)  
Gun Bunny (Red)  
Tank Vixen (Sharon)  
Guntit ()

**Name: **Kenji Hakura**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **17**  
Height: **5'9"**  
Weight: **159lbs**  
Hair Color/Style: **Sandy Blond, ear length**  
Eye Color: **Bright Blue**  
Bloodgifts/Curses: **Pyrokinesis(Ability to manipulate fire); Flame Altering Magic; Fire Immunity; Weakness to Water; Affinity: Fire and Ninja Type Pokegirls; Rage Bloodcurse**  
Special Training: **Ninjutsu; Stealth**  
Weapons: **Kunai; Shuriken  
Kunoichi - Fuujin(Alpha)  
Blazicunt - Joyce

**Name:** Jaden Takeo  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'9"  
**Weight: **162lbs  
**Hair Color/Style:** Black/Short Spiked  
**Eye Color:** Crimson Red  
**Bloodgifts/curses: **Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation, Fast Healing Blood Gift,  
**Special Training:** Advanced Kendo Classes, Mercenary Firearms Training (From Oscar)  
**Weapons: **'Shinkutamashī' (Crimson Soul) Katana Sword  
Mantis (Rena) Alpha  
Elf (Christina)

**Name:** Takeshi Yamato  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 26  
**Height:** 5'11"  
**Weight: **171lbs  
**Hair Color/Style:** Dark Brown/Buzz Cut  
**Eye Color:** Amethyst  
**Bloodgifts/curses: **Enhanced Reflexes (x8), Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Strength (x4), Weapons Affinity (Katana Swords), Aura Sense Bloodgift, Agility Bloodgift  
**Special Training:** Advanced Kendo Classes, Battlefield Sword Training  
**Weapons: **'Sorairo Arashi' (Azure Tempest) Katana Sword (as of first appearance), 'Tamashī no Kyodo' (The Strength of the Soul) Katana Sword (After meeting Ryu Hisanaga)  
Samurai (Sayane)

_**Pokedex Entries**_

_**GUN BUNNY, the Horny Crack Shot Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human Anthropomorph (rabbit)  
**Element**: Steel/Normal/Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet**: berries, fruits, grains, most human foods  
**Role:** Bodyguard, hitwoman  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** *Manifest Weapon (Handgun), Knuckle Sandwich, Sucker Punch, Intimidate, *Cold Cock, Iron Punch, Iron Defense, Black Spike Dance, Meteor Mash  
**Enhancements: **Weapons Affinity (firearms), Enhanced Vision (x6), Enhanced Accuracy (x6), Enhanced Durability (x4), Internal 'Ammunition' Generator, Cannot be disarmed normally  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Bunnygirl (Shiny Stone)  
Gun Bunnies first appeared in the year 260 AS. For years, their pre-evolutionary form was unknown and considered to be non-existent until Professor Stroak disclosed some formerly classified evolution stone data.  
Gun Bunnies are 'tech' Pokégirls, so their pre-evolutionary form came as something of a surprise. In appearance, they do not vary that much from regular Bunnygirls for the most part, save for their breasts, which are about a cup-size larger than their previous form. Their forearms, eyes, and legs from the knees down, however, are cybernetic in appearance. They are affectionate Pokégirls, although they become deadly serious once their Tamer or Harem sisters are in danger. They have a strong protective streak towards whomever they are bonded to. They also lose the ditzyness and clumsiness of their previous form. However Feral Gun Bunnies regain all of that ditzyness and clumsiness, and also tend to forget that they are armed sometimes. Tamers who let their Gun Bunnies go Feral are fined heavily and stripped of their Tamer's license.  
Their primary power is to manifest any form of handgun or pistol to wield. The 'ammunition,' similar to that of their cousin species, the GunValkyire, comes from an internal cybernetic generator. The 'bullets' fired from a Gun Bunny's guns are considered to be magic element attacks. Because of their weapons, Gun Bunnies fight using a handgun martial arts style known as 'Gun Fu,' which first appeared in various Pre-Sukebe movies. More advanced Gun Fu practitioners can fight in close with this style. Also, all handguns that a Gun-Bunny forms cannot be removed from their hand except by their own will. A small force shield forms around the hands of an armed Gun-Bunny, ending at the wrist. The only way to disarm a Gun-Bunny is to quite literally disarm them, cutting off their arms or hands.  
Amusingly enough, Gun Bunnies become VERY affectionate towards any GunValkyrie or Bombshell they see. Their usual response upon seeing one of these Pokégirls is to do a tackling hug to them and cuddle up affectionately. They never refer to GunValkyries or Bombshells by their names, they always use the nicknames Bang-chan (for GunValkyries) and Boom-chan (for Bombshells). Bombshells enjoy the affection, but GunValkyries tend to get very annoyed. One GunValkyrie Tamer who had an encounter with an overly affectionate Gun Bunny reported afterward that it took all of her GunValkyrie's considerable mental control not to shoot the bouncy bunny right then and there.  
People were wary of Gun Bunny at first. The idea of a gun-wielding Pokégirl wasn't very popular. However, one incident really helped people start to trust Gun Bunnies as a breed. A PLC test facility was given the task of studying the abilities of Gun Bunnies, and took in twelve for study. A Trauma Team offshoot attacked the facility and began killing people, intent on stealing the data on some Legendary Pokégirls that had been stored there. The Gun Bunnies took it upon themselves to risk their lives in protection of the scientists and guards at the facility, all of whom were nice to them and made sure they got regular Tamings. Three Gun Bunnies were killed, but they did manage to gun down all of the Trauma Team members, their 'ammunition' turned up to maximum power and lethality. News of this brave act got out, and Gun Bunnies began to experience a rise in popularity. That grew even more when a Limbec Pirate group attacked a Ranch with a pair of Gun Bunnies in it. The security cameras recorded the Gun-Bunnies, one a Pokéwoman, being offered membership and protection in the Pirates.  
Their response was to shoot the Psi-Dyke making the offer in the eyes, and then go out to rescue the Ranch owner and the other Pokégirls.  
Most ordinary citizens aren't exactly sure of the general origins of the Gun Bunny. We, however, have recently found out. _**All data from this point on until stated otherwise is classified ultra top-secret, and is not to be put in the public Pokédex.**_  
Data on the origins of Gun Bunnies was first discovered by a group of agents recently revealed to be a part of a SEELE-controlled Team organization and two women believed to be Sanctuary Goths that had been exiled from Sanctuary. The data they found was captured by a Terminatrix who killed them all and gave the data to a Researcher she believed she owed a favor to.  
Apparently, Gun Bunnies were originally the result of an experiment done on Bunnygirls centuries ago by Sukebe, who wanted to give Bunnygirls a better fighting chance and began installing some enchanted cybernetics in them. The facility he did this in eventually became Jusenkyo. The initial result after the cybernetics were installed showed no result, not even the cybernetics, which seemingly were absorbed into the body of the Bunnygirls he modified due to the enchantment placed on the machinery. The Gun-Bunny project was abandoned, and the modified Bunnygirls escaped into the wild, eventually breeding enough for their genetic material to become a part of the general Bunnygirl lineage.  
Not very exciting, I know, but since a Terminatrix was involved, it's best to keep quiet about where we got the information.

_** End classified data.**_  
Gun Bunnies have two very prominent qualities to them, aside from the fact that they are very cuddly gunslingers. One quality is Weapons Affinity for any firearm. They specialize and can only manifest handguns, but they can pick up any gun and automatically know how to use it and care for it. Most Gun Bunnies try to specialize, sticking to a specific type of firearm other than their own, but some are known to be proficient in all of them. Another quality, although some dispute this as being a good thing, is the fact that most Gun Bunnies have the psychological quirk of Otaku-ism. Otaku-ism refers to the fact that many become obsessed with something to the point where they imitate it to the best of their abilities. Dressing, speaking, or carrying favored weapons of whoever or whatever they become obsessed with. Some Gun Bunnies occasionally mix their fandoms together. It can be irritating at times, but it's not dangerous to their owner. Common types of Otaku-ism include Jennies and other police officers, GunValkyries, and pre-Sukebe Hollywood stars such as Clint Eastwood, Tom Wolfe, and John Woo. It's considered to be a strange side effect of their origins.  
Manifest Weapon (Handgun) – (EFT) The Gun Bunny concentrates, making a handgun appear in their hand. The handgun is connected to their palm via a wire, giving them 'ammunition' from their internal generator.  
Cold Cock – (ATK 40) The Gun Bunny takes the hilt of her gun and strikes the opponent in the head with it. Has a 20% chance of causing Stun. Note that it's considered unwise to make jokes about this attack, as Gun-Bunnies are very fond of using it.

_**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
**Element:** Bug  
**Frequency:** Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
**Diet:** Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
**Role:** Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
**Libido:** Very High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 4,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 500,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.  
We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.  
The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.  
Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, log antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.  
In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.  
While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.  
The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.  
As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.  
In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.  
There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.  
Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

_**ONI, the Shagging and Shocking Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human food  
**Role:** slightly painful Taming, defibrillator  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks:** Hammer, Pummel, Yell, Glare, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Spark, Jolt  
**Enhancements:** Toughness, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Strength (x4), Electromagnetic Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tomboy (Thunder Stone)  
A Tomboy who is exposed to a Thunder Stone evolves into an Oni. This is the evolution that most Tamers prefer to have their Tomboys go through. An Oni gains quite a bit more cleavage than her previous form, with her breasts swelling to a nice C-cup, and her legs lengthening to be long and delicate. For these reasons they tend to wear as little as possible (although they prefer not to go naked), enjoying flaunting their new figures. Onis also grow a small pair of horns atop their head, but these are easily hidden under their hair. An Oni usually leaves behind most of her bad attitude that she possessed as a Tomboy, but she can still be jealous and obstinate at times. These instances happen less frequently though, and usually don't involve nearly as much pain for the Tamer she is jealous over. When it does involve pain though, it's in the form of high-voltage electric shocks. They tend to use these shocks during Taming as well, but to a much lesser degree, applying a very faint but quick electric shock to her partner's sensitive areas for stimulation. It stings a little, but the surprise is quite arousing for those who enjoy that sort of thing.  
As far as combat goes, Onis are proficient fighters. They retain the most of the attacks of their previous form, as well as the durability. They do take a hit in strength, but what they lose in sheer physical prowess is made up for by the fact that they gain a wide array of electric attacks.  
The most impressive ability of an Oni though is her ability to use Electromagnetic Flight. Using this enhancement, she concentrates ambient electricity inside her body, letting her ride the Earth's natural electromagnetic field to fly. Because the electricity she uses to do this is generated and kept within her, she doesn't attract metal or otherwise let the field externally manifest. Despite this ability, an Oni has been conclusively proven not to be a Flying type. This is mostly due to the fact that no Oni has any types of Flying attacks or enhancements, but also due to the lack of good maneuverability. When an Oni is flying, at any speed, it takes her anywhere from three to five seconds to alter her speed and/or direction as she adjusts her internal electricity to move through the magnetic field of the earth in a different manner. While three to five seconds isn't a lot, in a fight this lack of quick air movement can be costly, with only the Oni's powerful electrical attacks counterbalancing this weakness to give them the advantage against Flying-types. In a serious match, an Oni will remain on the ground. An Oni can never carry another person with her in the air, nor any objects that are very heavy.  
Feral Onis are relatively easy to capture. They tend to fly around, heedless of their surroundings and oblivious to all that goes on around them. By the time they notice that a Tamer is coming after them, it tends to be too late. Threshold girls directly become an Oni only rarely.

_**SHOXIYA, the Thunder Lizard Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human (Lizard Animorph)  
**Element:** Electric  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Fruits, small bugs, Pokéchow  
**Role:** Decoy, Scout  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock  
**Attacks:** Fury Swipes, Fireball, Spark, Timid Strike  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Jumping ability (x5) Adaptable to any climate  
**Evolves:** Sexlóng (battle high, well-trained)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Shoxiya are small in size appearing to be at a height of 5'5" at maximum with nicely shaped B-cup sized breasts. Their ears are shaped similarly to small dragon wings in a slightly curled upward position. Their wild, waist-length hair varies in colors, but most often their color is red. While not particularly strong in strength, they are quick and agile. Their face, for the most part contain human-like features but have a slight muzzle and their tongue is forked. Their eyes are initially yellow, but the colors vary and their pupils are slit. Their smooth-yet-scaly skin is ivory white along with small claws on their hands and feet with their tail being 3/4 in length of their legs. Their most distinguishing feature is their "veins" from their cheeks down to their feet which glows in a bluish color. It is often said you can tell how much electricity is flowing inside of a Shoxiya simply by the brightness of the glow.  
However, as electric types go, Shoxiya are known to be weak in general. Their strength is laughable, they cannot take much punishment in battle, and the only thing they seem to be good for is running away, yet they still believe that they have the battle won, if not ready to turn it into their favor. Despite their weak stats, it is possible for a Shoxiya to be a legitimate effective Pokégirl battler. With good training and by learning the right moves, a Shoxiya can become a decent combat Pokégirl. However, there is just one little problem: When it comes to battles, Shoxiya tend to become arrogant, too arrogant for their own good!  
They put too much faith in their own abilities to realize their limitations, and have too much pride to admit need of help. Thus training could be very difficult, especially when working around their weaknesses. Until you are confident in her abilities, it is highly advised that you restrict your Shoxiya to either double battles paired with a strong Pokégirl that can cover her weaknesses or single battles that you are sure she can win, no matter how much she complains. Otherwise, should Shoxiya lose a battle (which is likely) neither her Tamer nor her Harem-sisters would hear the end of it. Needless to say this is a "damned if you do, damned if you don't" situation.  
By nature, Shoxiya can be energetic and playful but they also tend to be rash, rarely if ever listening to reason. Their optimism tends for them to see things on the brighter side though, but it can make them prone to gullibility and obliviousness. Tamers and Researchers alike are often puzzled how a Shoxiya can go from being arrogant and antagonizing in battles to playful and cheery. Some have suggest that they do it all for attention from those they can get it from, especially their Tamer, to the point where if they feel ignored, they will do whatever they can to gain the attention they feel they deserve. To them negative attention is better than none at all, which may bring trouble to their Tamer. Lately, "attention whore" are the first words to come to mind when thinking about them.  
If you're not willing to go through all the trouble of training, Shoxiya have their uses outside of battling. Their speed and adaptability make them great scouts for checking out unknown areas for traveling Tamers. Their strong leg muscles grants them great jumping ability which allows them to leap onto high places to get a better view of certain areas. The high amount of electricity residing inside of them makes them useful as battery chargers as well as serving as an emergency power source for electrical equipment. Note that the latter only works best for small items such as hairdryers and lamps. Afterwards, it would be best to feed them and let them rest, as to them it is a draining experience. Also, their eagerness to fight makes them great decoys to keep dangerous feral Pokégirls away from defenseless tamers and Pokégirls. Just be sure to be quick to get the defenseless ones out of harm's way, because they won't be able to hold them off for long, no matter what they say.  
During Tamings, Shoxiya prefer their Tamers and only them. They won't be pleased to see anyone else, especially his Alpha or Beta. To them, they're more than enough to satisfy and they see even the thought of bringing in another as an insult to them and their abilities. If another joins, she will become the object of the Shoxiya's resentment for "stealing" her turn. Shoxiya often like to be dominated and if the Tamer won't take the initiative then she will, often giving him a "playful" shock, in order to rile him up to show her who's boss. Often foreplay is involved, usually involving tender stroking and ear nibbling, until they are ready to go down with the Tamer. Normally one time is enough to satisfy them, but depending on their feelings towards their respective Tamers, they may want to go for it again.  
It is highly unlikely to threshold into a Shoxiya, as there have only been eight reports of this occurring. Feral Shoxiya are not that different, but unlike their domesticated counterparts, they won't stop until they achieve their goal (Namely, attacking all that comes by for a battle) even if it will cause them serious bodily harm. Otherwise, they tend to search for packs to travel with.

_**GUNVALKYRIE, the Gunnermech Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Not Very Near Human  
**Element:** Steel  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore, can consume any organic material  
**Role:** Anti-infantry, anti-aircraft, anti-vehicle  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Ice, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks (all forms):** Kick, Tackle, Takedown, Pummel, Wrestle, Concentration, Bitch Slap, Knuckle Sandwich  
**Attacks (armored):** Air Recover, Vice Grip, Slash, Parry, Deflect, Iron Defense, *Called Shot, *Burst, *Overkill  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced strength (x4), Enhanced stamin  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From:** Guntit (E-Stone Ceremony)  
Uncommon during the Revenge War, GunValkyrie have become very rare for a variety of reasons but primarily because the leagues deliberately let their numbers dwindle while they debated whether or not to let the breed completely die out due to its inherent danger. While most Pokégirls can cause a great deal of damage in an urban setting, the GunValkyrie is unrivaled in the amount of destruction she can deal out in a very short period of time.  
As a group, GunValkyrie show some of the least variety found in the Pokégirl world. If one were to stand several of them in a line, it would be hard for even their owners to tell them apart. Most Tamers deal with this by painting or tattooing identifying markings on them that the GunValkyrie refer to as a unit flash.  
GunValkyrie stand six feet and three inches tall and in their unarmored mode are a dull, matte gray in color. Their hair is long and black, with individual strands being a quarter inch in diameter. Their eyes are black and empty, and staring directly into them can cause dizziness if one isn't used to it. They are curvy Pokégirls, with wide hips and a high, proud bust that is almost always a C cup. They have no body hair and while not cold like an ice type can be, they do not radiate heat and are always at ambient temperature. In winter, this can make taming problematic without an external heat source.  
In their armored form, they cover themselves from head to toe in a heavy armor that slows their movement but is otherwise nonrestrictive. This armor uses an active camouflage system that allows them to slowly take on the color of their surroundings. While not as effective as true invisibility or fade, it allows them to be very difficult to see at any distance. This armor is also radar absorbent, contributing to the difficulty in locating a GunValkyrie who does not wish to be found. Please note that this active camouflage system cannot be turned off and even operates if the GunValkyrie is knocked unconscious.  
GunValkyrie have excellent normal vision and incredible long ranged vision, allowing them to calculate ranges to within an eighth of an inch for anything they can see. Their hair acts as a passive sensor net that can pick up radar and other electronic emissions out to a range of one mile and can even triangulate on communication devices such as radios and Pokédexes being used for scanning. This function is available not matter what the length of her hair, but most GunValkyrie prefer to keep it long, claiming it improves reception and sensitivity. All these allow a GunValkyrie to first find her target and then to destroy it with almost unerring accuracy.  
A GunValkyrie normally needs to eat once a week. Extra feedings will be required if she's been damaged or been in a very hard battle. She can consume any organic material without harm and will process it to fuel her powerplant. If damaged, they have a tendency to eat minerals and processed metals to speed their repairs and it's cautioned not to leave knives or other valuables where she can get to them at these times. Some GunValkyrie have developed a tendency to snack and these need to be watched at all times. It won't harm them, but could cost a Tamer the buckles on his backpack or tent pegs. One even ate her Tamer's Pokédex.  
GunValkyrie are calm and collected even under the worst stresses, and only seem to show real emotion when being tamed by Tamer who's owned her for a while or when engaged in her hobby. All GunValkyrie have hobbies and each varies widely by the individual. Some engage in games of chance while others have favorite videos or computer games. They have an irresistible compulsion to indulge in this hobby at least once a week and Tamer's must take this into account when a GunValkyrie is in his or her harem. If they cannot, they become surly and sometimes disobedient.  
GunValkyrie are crack shots with all firearms or energy weapons and will often carry one as a backup to her internal weapon array or for use while unarmored. This deadly accuracy crosses over into their internal weapons array.  
They have a self contained anti-gravity system that allows them to lift off and hover at any distance up to thirty feet. Typically they use it to clear line of sight to attack targets, but it can also be used to avoid floor techniques. They cannot fly, and are at the mercy of the wind or any flying pokégirls while hovering.  
In their armored form they have four weapon systems available for use, but only one can be active at any time except when using the overkill technique. A pair of tribarrels can extend or retract from the arms. They rest parallel to and long the length of the arm, these fire bolts of plasma energy in single shots or bursts. Their rate of fire and damage increases as the Pokégirl becomes more experienced and powerful. Their second weapon is a sniper rifle that rotates out of the right arm and fires single shots of an invisible x-ray laser. It has a charge time of thirty seconds between shots. The third weapon system is a pair of heavy mortars that fires a heavy plasma "bomb" out to a range of half a mile. This bomb has a blast radius of twenty feet and is the GunValkyrie's only indirect fire weapon. More experienced GunValkyrie can fire this weapon almost as fast as her tribarrels. Her final weapon is a density enhanced mono-molecular dagger that she can extrude from each of her palms for self defense. It's capable of cutting steel and is nearly unbreakable.  
GunValkyrie have an internal mass converter in place of her stomach that generates power for her systems. She can operated for roughly forty five minutes of sustained combat before needing to rest and refuel, a process that takes six hours. During that time she's relatively helpless.  
Feral GunValkyrie tend to use their tribarrels exclusively and have poor targeting capabilities. Still, capturing one can be a very hazardous endeavor. Feral GunValkyrie often have bounties for their removal.

Called Shot – (Steel, ATK) This technique allows a Pokégirl equipped with a weapon to strike a specific target, increasing the chances of a critical hit and allowing the Pokégirl to do things like cut ropes or smash light bulbs with maximum efficiency and minimum effort. This technique is applicable to melee or ranged weapons.  
Burst – (Steel, ATK) This technique allows a Pokégirl equipped with a weapon capable of rapid fire to hit her target with every round fired that attack, causing maximum damage.  
Overkill – (Steel, ATK 290) This technique is exclusive to the GunValkyrie. She hovers just off the ground and extends her tribarrels and mortars. Spinning, she discharges her powerplant's entire supply in five minutes. This attack cannot be aimed and devastates everything around the GunValkyrie for a quarter mile. Feral GunValkyrie cannot use this attack and she must be given a specific order to unleash it. Once started, she cannot stop until her power reserves are empty. Afterwards she must rest for a full twenty four hours and eat five times her normal amount of food. This technique is forbidden in most leagues for use at any time.

_**BOMBSHELL, the Grenade Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Steel  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Rocks, Dirt, Metal  
**Role:** Demolition  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Punch, Kick, Uppercut, Backhand, Tackle, Takedown, Self-Destruct, Explosion  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x4), can rebuild herself from Explosion & Self-Destruct, can control her explosions, cannot feel pain  
**Evolves:** Unknown  
**Evolves From:** None  
Bombshells were among the first 'tech' Pokégirls to be discovered. The majority of them have camouflage-colored skin that feels like a flexible ceramic, and dark green, metallic, almost chitinous shells around their waists, D-cup breasts, forearms, hands, feet, and lower legs. Their spine is visible through their back and looks like a series of metal panels. They have only one ear, and in place of the other one is a small lever with a removable pin in it. Very little can actually hurt them, although Bombshells tend to be nervous around fighting types and tend to make sure that they don't leave their spines facing a fighting-type. They are VERY protective of their spines, as it contains the magnetic aura that allows them to pull themselves back together after blowing up, and don't like to be on their backs at any time as a consequence. The metallic panels of their spines cause stress on their backs, and a Tamer can easily earn the affections of their Bombshell by giving them a back rub, paying special attention to the area exactly around the panels that make up the spine. The breed as a whole has red eyes and blonde hair, leading some to nickname them 'Blonde Bombshells.'  
No one really knew what to make of Bombshells at first. They were a tough breed of Pokégirl, rather attractive for those who liked Steel-types, and very fun-loving. (Although they tended to overdo it to the extreme on explosion-related puns.) The problem was that they tended to blow up a lot. Literally.  
Bombshells are one of two Pokégirls known to be capable of surviving the Self-Destruct and Explosion Pokégirl attacks. Their bodies explode with concussive force, sending shrapnel everywhere. They can then remake their bodies quickly, in under five minutes for a single limb exploded, up to twenty for any larger detonation, using an internal magnetic charge to piece themselves back together. They can even rebuild themselves from almost total destruction, although his takes a lot out of them, regeneration taking forty minutes, leaving them dizzy and weak for a couple days. They can also explode just a part of their body for a pseudo-projectile attack, making them more useful that just regular bombs. They can fully detonate themselves or simply shoot off their hands or feet for a long range attack, or simply explode a limb to destroy bonds that are holding them. (This, consequently, has made Domina-types HATE them with a passion, as they simply keep blowing up any bonds they tie them with.) To explode their entire bodies, they remove the pin that is in place of one of their ears. However, they don't do that as much as one would think a living explosive would do, as it leaves them incredibly dizzy. They are VERY careful to retrieve their pin after rebuilding themselves from an explosion, as they would detonate almost instantly after reforming if they didn't hold the locking handle down constantly.  
Bombshells do not feel pain, so all exploding does is make them aroused, sending a rush of sensation through their bodies. (Fortunately for Tamers, being aroused seems to act as a catalyst against a Bombshell's ability to explode themselves, so there is little worry of a Bombshell blowing up mid-Taming.) They can control the intensity of their detonations to a point, making the damage range from only enough to knock down a normal human, to powerful enough to destroy a heavy vehicle such as a tank from Pre-Sukebe times. Bombshells usually just keep their explosion levels at just enough to knock out an attacking Pokégirl, as the stronger the explosion, the longer their recovery time. It's been confirmed that Bombshells can use an explosion stronger than that, but just suggest that to them and they will become very fearful and panicky, starting withdraw into themselves so much that it makes a Shy Maiden seem like a Wildcat by comparison. However if the subject of pushing the limits of their detonations is avoided, Bombshells remain happy, bubbly Pokégirls that love to be useful in any means they are allowed to be.  
It was eventually discovered that Bombshells could be reformed in a much quicker fashion. Either by chance or a limited form of control over the way they explode, the spine of a Bombshell always remains intact and lands near the Bombshell's Tamer. By running their fingers along the detached spine of a Bombshell creates a magnetic surge that reforms the Bombshell completely within seconds. This, however, is not recommended, as the Bombshell will be incredibly dizzy for however long it would have taken them to normally repair from an explosion of a part of their bodies, a full body explosion causing the longest recovery time. It's best, if this method of reforming a Bombshell is used, to put them in their Pokéball and let them recover, or place them on a bed and wait for them to get their bearings.  
After a couple years of hesitant study, it was discovered that Bombshells could be very useful in land reclamation and demolitions work. They could also test the quality level of soil by eating a handful of it, although mostly Bombshells stay in construction and League law enforcement groups. They are, sadly, frequently found in Team Rocket-style groups, leading some more conservative Leagues to make heavy regulations against ownership of them. They also have hearing problems due to the fact that they have only one ear.  
Feral Bombshells are extremely rare, but they do exist. They tend to be very jumpy and skittish, and will explode at random if startled. In terms of Taming, it's best to have a psychic-type or a plant-type to help the Bombshell relax and make them almost totally incapable of exploding. A Milktit creating milk with a relaxant affect will suffice as well. If a Tamer allows his/her Bombshell to become Feral, they will not only be derided as a moron by their peers, they will also be fined heavily for their irresponsibility.  
No Threshold cases of turning into a Bombshell have been reported. Some assume that this may be because during the early stages of Threshold, the Bombshell might not be able to control her explosion powers and be unable to reform herself. However this is just a theory, and has not been proven as fact.

_**ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.  
**Role:** Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.  
**Libido:** Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
**Strong Vs:** Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Steel, Poison  
**Attacks:** Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
**Enhancements:** Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State**  
Disadvantages:** Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
**Evolves: **Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
**Evolves From:** Drow Zee (Sun Stone)  
Physically, the Elf Pokégirl is petite. They average a height of 4 foot 5", with any Elf edging toward 5 foot being exceptionally tall. They possess slender, athletic bodies with long legs and subtle albeit pleasant curves, with the majority falling in the A-cup range, with a few edging toward B. Most tend to be especially sensitive regarding the size of their chest, reacting poorly toward any criticism yet and expressing a good deal of shame when having to compete against other Pokégirls whom possess larger bosoms than their own. The classic physical feature of the Elf Pokégirl, their ears, can vary from being almost normal looking with a slight pointed edge, allowing them to pass for a human girl at times (though their height and natural grace makes this difficult), to some whom possess pointed ears that extend a good foot outward from the side of their heads. Despite whatever form their ears take, they are universally an extreme erogenous zone for the Elf Pokégirl.  
All Elf Pokégirl possess creamy, pale skin, with hair typically worn long and with colors ranging from green to pale-ice blue to blonde to brunette, redhead, and black, but the breed average color is platinum blonde, and the one they're most famous for. Eye colors range the usual Pokégirl gamut, with blue and green being the average.  
Athletically, Elf Pokégirls move with inhuman grace, expressing excellent dexterity and capable of swift running speeds. Their arm muscles are unusually powerful for their typical frail appearance, allowing the Elf Pokégirl ease of use with a bow and arrow, with a few capable of learning sword-style attacks. Despite their good running endurance, Elves make poor up-front combatants, their frail and tiny bodies not allowing for much in the way of protection from the more damaging attacks other Pokégirls are capable of. Almost universally, the Elf Pokégirl is a distance fighter, preferring magical assaults or their natural athleticism and maneuverability for those occasional, rare, dart-in strikes.  
Personality wise, Elf Pokégirls run the typical gamut, but all as a rule express a love and powerful empathy in regards to natural settings and their environments. All Elves try to relocate to such areas whenever possible, and tend to yearn for such when in a traveling Harem that takes them away from the massive, old-growth forests Elves typically prefer to call home.  
Sexually, all Elves suffer from a low-pleasure threshold, making them poor sex-battlers. With a libido of low to average, some elves can come across as almost prudish, a few stubborn Elves even going so far as to actively refuse an offer of taming when aggravated.  
Despite this seeming unwillingness, however, the low pleasure threshold means that it's relatively easy enough to seduce an Elf Pokégirl into Taming, though they typically express further aggravation with their Tamer afterwards. Others tend to simply regard taming as any other Pokégirl would. An Elf Pokégirls libido, whether starting out low or average, can become high to extreme whenever they forge an emotional bond of some sort with their Tamer (typically, while sharing an alpha or delta bond), making them very, very greedy for tamings with that specific partner, and willing to go to lengths that would have made them recoil in shame and embarrassment previously to get that taming. Additionally, Elf Pokégirls possess an odd feral state, making them prone to falling into a sort of torpor/hibernation until they can be tamed again. Because of this, Elf Pokégirls have an extreme anxiety about being alone, knowing that this could lead to them falling into torpor, only to be caught and tamed by any wandering Tamer, or, worse, a Feral Carnivorous Pokégirl, whom may have little qualms about making a meal out of their recent taming partner.  
Socially, Elves get along with all plant-type Pokégirls, though eschew and are actively fearful of Poison-type. They also express an in-built deference to all Elf-type evolutions, barring the Dark Elf, which no Elf ever gets along with, no matter what a Dark Elf might claim.  
Due to the Elf's sensitivity to their environs, it is almost impossible for them to be kept in a city, as they react poorly to the host of chemicals that are present in an urban center, making them a poor choice for Pet Owners living anywhere near civilization. They are insanely popular with Farmers and other individuals whom prefer the wilderness to the comforts of a major urban location. It is not unusual to walk onto a farm and find numerous Elf Pokégirls and their evolutions being kept by a single Farmer and his family, the Elves doubling as both workers and protectors for the Farm itself.

_**TANK VIXXEN, the Firearms Fox Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Animorph (vulpine)  
**Element:** Fire/Steel  
**Frequency:** Rare (Crimson, Sunshine Leagues), Very Rare (All Other Leagues)  
**Diet:** omnivore, has preference for chocolate  
**Role:** militant group soldiers, saner domestics can work with police forces  
**Libido:** High (and scary!)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Fire, Ice, Plant, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Ground, Water  
**Attacks:** Manifest Weapon (Flamethrower) Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1, Breasts of Steel, Flame Sniper, Napalm, Iron Defense, Metal Sound, CrossShield (Lv. 45)  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x2), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4), Mechanics Aptitude, Flash Fire  
**Evolves:** None (we hope!)  
**Evolves From:** Vixxen (Heavy Metal+Battle Stress)  
During the War of Revenge, there was a group of specialized Vixxens that were said to be on par with the majority of humanity's military might. They were recorded as attacking and taking over human-controlled military strongholds and then scavenging the technology and weaponry left over; often using it with a high level of competency. Some reports indicate that in a sense, this breed of specialized vulpine Pokégirls was more or less Sukebe's equivalent of human army, possibly both for purposes to not only aide his forces but to mock those of humanity, to show them how to do it right. While some of the stories left behind might make a number of people skeptical, the stories are indeed fact, as a number were made by the survivors whom managed to live and spread tales of the 'sheer depravity' of these creatures.  
Historians and Pokégirl Researchers would spend over the next two centuries trying to figure out how a Pokégirl could use a toilet scrubber and chunky peanut butter on a man's ass as had been recorded in one event and wonder if a number of the stories weren't merely exaggerated. It was obvious that the reports were genuine, but there hadn't been an occurrence of such a Pokégirl since the beginning.  
Sadly, it would be proven that these Pokégirls were all too real. Heavy Metal, a decidedly defensive tool is also an item that has been known to trigger evolution in certain Pokégirls, and the Vixxen, a rather common and gentle species does benefit from the protective properties. However, if a Vixxen goes through an intense battle while wearing the steel jacket known as Heavy Metal, it unlocks an evolutionary branch that turns the Vixxen from a sweet, easy-going fuck-toy into an ultimate, take-no-nonsense soldier of fortune. Tank Vixxens are very similar to their pre-evolved form, keeping the slight muzzle, slender frame with long bushy tail and busts that range anywhere from a full A-Cup to a full D-Cup. However, their pelts can be various shades of red now, some of the species are even recorded as having colors outside the norm, varying from brightest white to being the deepest black. Also, unlike their previous form, Tank Vixxens prefer to be clothed, often something of a definite military motif with one article of the outfit being made from leather or at the very least, sturdy PVC.  
The greatest change though, is personality. Intelligence comes to a Tank Vixxen swiftly, often in ways that revolve survival and modern warfare, especially heavy tech. A Tank Vixxen could be given numerous pieces of scrap and be able to fashion some sort of weapon from what is available. While their libido is still high, her preference for what happens is changed as well. While their pre- evolved form was easily a switch-hitter, Tank Vixxens for the majority, (nearly 80%) are lesbian in taste, with only a minimal amount, (20%) still retaining a bisexual nature. This was thought to have been programmed into them so that when a regiment of Tank Vixxens clashed with human soldiers, it would continue to be a true battle than an orgy. This base dislike for men the majority of the species pertains is also why many a men that have fallen prey to the Tank Vixxen are often left psychologically-scarred.  
In the wilds, Feral Tank Vixxens are a rather peculiar bunch in that their minds stay rather regimented and logical. Although they'll wear less, they'll still wear their clothing, and they still communicate verbally in human speech. Make no mistake in thinking that this is a good thing. In the wilds, these Feral Tank Vixxens band together, almost acting like a Team Group. They attack Tamers and transports, especially ones which may be holding more building materials. The attack on such targets is because Feral Tank Vixxens become single-minded and try to live up to their title. And that means riding around in a tank...  
Fortunately, most Tank Vixxens never get to such a stage, thanks to the rarity of such things, and a lot of items being lostech or Forbidden tech. However, one should never underestimate the instinctual knowledge these Pokégirls contain concerning the operations and maintenance of heavy technology. The results could be catastrophic if such a thing were to pass.  
Tamed Tank Vixxens, (normally bisexual domestics) normally put this militant attitude, technological knowledge, and overall zealousness to good use. A number of them often end up working with police groups, and they treat the written law as the highest priority, albeit they tend to get a little carried away, often resulting in major property damage should a chase or hostile situation go on for too long. To try and cut down on damages, it's encouraged for the police to teach the Tank Vixxens to build stunning, rather than killing weapons, as that will minimize the damage they can potentially cause.  
Although they truly can be considered a wild card, these domesticated Tank Vixxens make an excellent foil to OfficerJennys; true basis of the Good Cop, Bad Cop idea. Oddly enough, the Jennys DO like them, even if they are left exasperated by the vulpine Pokégirls at times. After all, the Tank Vixxens may endanger civilians at times, but their actions are still within guidelines of the law. Domesticated Tank Vixxens that end up in the hands of Tamers rather than with police officers find themselves to be the perfect compliment to Gun-Bunnies. There was even one famous duo known as Team Dirty Pair comprised of the Gun-Bunny Kei, and the Tank Vixxen Yuri which showed just what the two are capable of when they work together: maximum carnage.  
When it comes to battle, a Tank Vixxen is quick to abuse fire- techniques, especially when facing another Fire-type. She is quite resistant to fire damage, despite having Steel as her sub-type, since the Tank Vixxen has a special capability known as 'Flash Fire.' Possibly an upgrade of the Fire Resistance enhancement, Flash Fire not only makes it so the vulpine Pokégirl takes no damage, but that she also gains an increase in the strength to her own Fire-type techniques. If she is facing an opponent that would be strong against her, she will fall back to steel techniques to try and put the fight in her favor, the technique Iron Defense being used repeatedly in such cases.  
Taming a Tank Vixxen is a truly mind-blowing experience, since the Tank Vixxen takes a dominant role as soon as possible. Often, bondage is implemented by the Tank Vixxen on the Tamer, rather than the reverse, with the vulpine Pokégirl taking control of what is done; needless to say, the Domina species enjoy working with a Tank Vixxen during Taming. However, one of the biggest turn-ons for a Tank Vixxen is to manifest her Flamethrower and point it at their lovers head as they have sex, often the show of dominance and the fear from their partner adding to the adrenaline rush the Tank Vixxen feels. Only those that a Tank Vixxen come to trust implicitly are allowed to wield any form of dominance over the vulpine Pokégirl. To this date, there has never been a single case of Threshold where the girl became a Tank Vixxen at the end of the transformation. People the world over rejoice.  
**Manifest Weapon (Flamethrower) **– (EFT) The Tank Vixxen concentrates, making the firing trigger and igniter of a flamethrower appear in her hand. The flamethrower is connected to the wrist via a thick rubber-like hose, giving the weapon `ammunition' from her internal Fire-elemental abilities.

_**BUZZBREAST, the Swarm Warrior Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human (Insect)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** Vegetarian  
**Role:** Fodder Soldiers  
**Libido: **Average (becomes High seasonally)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks:** Sting, Double Sting, TriSting, Rapid Sting, Air Recovery, Honey, Sweet Honey, Honey Syrup, Stop Sting, Berserk Sting, Hot Sting, Silence Sting, Blur, Quickturn, Dash  
**Enhancements:** Exoskeleton and endoskeleton, Enhanced Endurance (x2 human), Enhanced Durability (x3 human), Wings for flight, Stinger tail, stingers mounted in breasts, Status effect venoms, can generate wax for entrapment and building of honeycomb hives  
**Evolves:** Buzzqueen (mechanism unknown; only occurs in the wild when attended by a full hive), (special ceremony from queen), Killerbreast (special ceremony from queen), Assasara (Heavy Metal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Buzzbreasts were one of the soldier Pokégirls Sukebe created during the Revenge War. Easy to make and considered expendable, they became one of the most commonplace Pokégirls in existence upon War's end. Once the War was over, Buzzbreasts took to the wild and became known as the first Pokégirl pests, due to their tendency to swarm people and other Pokégirls invading their territory, carrying them off to be converted into new swarm mates. They were fairly easy to drive off with various bug sprays, however, so their threat level was never upgraded to beyond 'pesky.' They also became a mostly favored prey animal for more powerful Feral Pokégirls, as they were fairly easy to catch.  
Buzzbreasts are a bit more attractive than their rarer cousins, the Wasps, having very feminine faces, curvaceous bodies with C-Cup breasts, and hair that's usually striped black and yellow, or in some cases, lavender. They have light chitinous armor on their arms, legs, and torsos, mainly around the underside of their breasts. They have long, gossamer wings that are surprisingly durable, and have a stinger tail on their backs, the stinger a hollow pointed tip that cannot be retracted. Unlike the stinger of a normal bee, the tail stinger of a Buzzbreast can be used repeatedly without being fatal. A Buzzbreast's internal structure is more insectile, and her major organs are protected by a thick chitinous shell that protects her from most normal blade or bullet damage. Their eyes are compound, and they have stingers mounted in their breasts in a hollow, flexible tube just above their nipples. This makes any sexplay involving their breasts risky, but some Tamers enjoy the challenge. Buzzbreasts are generally favored by beginning Tamers as they are easy to catch and train (provided one can get away from the swarm after catching one). Their threat level upgrades somewhat when the Buzzqueen enters her 'heat,' signifying the beginning of her Mating Season, as they become more ferocious in battle, and more inclined to attack.  
Buzzbreasts have no sense of individuality, their mind little more than a drone for their hive. Their will is that of their 'Queen,' be it a Tamer and an Alpha Pokégirl or a Buzzqueen. However due to this lack of will, they are easy to gain the loyalty of once Tamed. When solidly bonded to a 'Queen' and 'hive,' however, they become ferociously loyal and are hard to turn. During Mao Shin Mao's attacks, several Buzzbreasts that could not be turned back towards loyalty from Pokégirls only were assassinated. Some Buzzbreasts, if separated from the hive long enough, do begin to grow in intelligence and gain a will and personality of their own.  
In the wild, Buzzbreasts reproduce by finding a Pokégirl or human that is alone or has come too close to the hive, using their Stop Sting to immobilize them or, failing that, entice them back with their Honey, and then bringing him/her back to the hive. The Buzzqueen then forms a cocoon around the victim and places it in her chamber, the chemicals inside the cocoon turning the victim into a Buzzbreast drone within a few weeks time. Buzzbreast Pokégirls or Pokéwomen cannot have kits of their own unless they evolve to Buzzqueen.  
Buzzbreasts have a small variety of abilities. While not inherently poisonous, like their species-cousins, the Wasps, they do have the ability to emit venoms of varying status effects, such as Silence or Berserk. They also can generate the various 'Honey' techniques, although these aren't used as much by Ferals. They can also, after collecting enough pollen, generate a sticky wax on their limbs, which they use to maintain and build their hives, as well as trap potential victims for their 'Queen.'  
Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is extremely rare, due to the nature of how they are formed, but not unheard of. The first sign that a girl is Thresholding into a Buzzbreast is that they stop questioning anything they are told.

_**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Human-style  
**Role:** Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks:** Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
**At Higher Levels:** Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements:** Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Nurse Joy (battle stress)  
NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point.  
The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome.  
When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding.  
Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it.  
After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well.  
For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to.  
Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty.  
Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched.

_**BLAZICUNT, the Blazing Glory Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human (bird)  
**Element:** Fire/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** hot spices and peppers  
**Role:** dancers, blacksmiths, fire-rescue  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fire, Ice, Normal, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ground, Psychic, Water  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Burning Uppercut, Ignite, Napalm, Flamethrower, Focus Energy, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Preen  
**Enhancements:** Heat Aura, Bulk Up  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Combusticunt (normal)  
The main (and often only) reason a Tamer continues to put up with the constant bad attitude of a Combusticunt is so that she evolves into her final form: a Blazicunt.  
A Blazicunt's eyes are now completely red; no other features or color are present. Her bust size increases even more than it did during the last evolution, usually to a full C-cup. They grow reddish-orange down-like feathers all over their body and the feathers poof more predominantly between their breasts. Comparatively, the feathers on her breasts themselves are small and leave her nipples uncovered. Likewise, the feathers at her crotch are also smallish, leaving her pussy on display. Her hands and feet become more birdlike in appearance, now having only four digits on each hand and foot. As in their previous form, Blazicunts tend to eschew clothing.  
A Combusticunt that evolves leaves behind her excessive anger, while retaining their fiery spirit in combat. Combined with her new fire attacks, Blazicunts are a force to be reckoned with. A Blazicunt has a strong tactical understanding, and almost always begins combat by laying down Napalm, followed by Flamethrower attacks to move her opponents into positions advantageous to her. A Blazicunt then uses her Bulk Up enhancement, which allows her to increase her muscle mass to heighten her physical attacks at the cost of making her slower, and closes in for close combat. While not the quickest combatant when using her Bulk Up enhancement, a Blazicunt has usually backed her opponent into a heated corner by this time, negating this disadvantage. Between this and her Ignite, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, and Burning Uppercut attacks, most opponents don't last long. When fighting a pokesex battle, Blazicunts tend to use a Warm Embrace, followed by Preen and then the sex-version of Burning Hands.  
Blazicunts are as pleasant to have in a Harem as their previous form was unpleasant. They tend to be magnanimous and outgoing, and are quick to offer to Tame their Harem-sisters. One particular quirk they have is a love for dancing, something researchers say is a very faint subconscious desire to fly that she has because of her avian nature. One constant from her previous forms is how horny she remains, and Blazicunts never miss an opportunity to get it on with her Tamer or Harem-sisters. The loyalty she felt as a Torch Chick returns in full force in this evolution, and Blazicunts, save for pokesex battles, have no interest in being Tamed by anyone beyond her master and his Pokégirls.  
Blazicunts have the same Taming preferences as they did as Torch Chicks, save for that they enjoy petting and stroking since they now have feathers all over. They still dislike being put in cool water beforehand, but understand that some Tamers have become accustomed to it since using the procedure on them as Combusticunts.  
Feral Blazicunts are relatively passive creatures, mostly sticking to their Scratch attack unless seriously threatened, in which case they unleash Flamethrower and Ignite on their enemies.  
Threshold girls almost never become Blazicunts directly. When such a rare Threshold does occur however, the family of the girl tends to make a hefty profit on selling her to a pokeranch, since Blazicunts are very strong (and thus valuable) Pokégirls.


	3. Chapter Three: Days of Peace

Disclaimer: We did not create Pokegirls, those who say we did are liars. So burn them at the stake.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

**AN: And here we are in chapter three, as always thank you to my minions 117Jorn, Takeshi Yamato and Patriot-112 for aiding me in this fic.**

Chapter Three: Days of Peace

_Henka Port, night of the Battle_

A shadow flickered through the chaos that consumed the streets of Henka Port, moving towards the outskirts of the city carefully avoiding the battles that raged along the streets. A soft feminine giggle emanated from the shadow as it stepped out of the perimeter that was set up around the city to prevent members of Team Crimson from escaping. Her attention was caught for a minute as a pair of jeeps roared past her carrying a load of Tamers and Pokegirls into the city.

She giggled again as she stepped out of the shadows revealing her features, she stood at a somewhat short 5'6", with her dark black hair in a short pixie cut that had two bangs framing her dark brown eyes and asian features. She wore a black leather halter top and a pair of tight hot pants, and a pair of black sneakers that made very little sound as they hit the ground "Poor Crimson," She said teasingly, with a smirk gracing her full, ruby lips. "They went to war just for a simple journal." She giggled as she looked at the simple leather bound journal in her hands. "I hope Okaa-san enjoys her gift."

She let out a sharp whistle and waited a couple of seconds before a sharp, hawk-like shrill was heard and a Pidgette appeared, soaring down from the dark sky and landing before her gracefully, she stood at a modest 5'8" with yellow feathers covering her body, a lighter amount covering her breasts and pussy areas, she had nice plumage sticking up from her tailbone, and sharp, hawk-like yellow eyes "You have a message, Mistress?" The 'girl asked respectfully.

"Yes, can you take this to my mother please, Tawny?" The girl asked holding out the journal for the 'girl to take.

"Of course, Mistress." Tawny answered with a bow, flapping her wings into the air, grabbing the journal in her talons, and flying off into the distance.

The girl giggled as she waved the 'girl off before the sound of several people tramping through the woods came to her, and she melded back into the shadows as several Team Crimson members entered the clearing.

"Dammit, I know that bitch came this way, where did she go!?" one of them growled.

"I can't believe that Michi-ito stole the journal the boss found in that lab," another growled. "If we don't find her, he's going to kill us all!"

Michi-ito giggled silently from her position in the trees and slipped away into the night, leaving the dead men walking behind.

_Later, Henka Port Pokegirl Center_

Jaden sighed in relief as he lied down in the bed of the room the Pokegirl Center had provided for him. They had finally managed to mop up the rest of the Team Crimson members in the city, capturing or killing them. A few may have made it out of the city, but they were of little concern.

Once the battle was over, the local police forces rounded up the Pokegirls who survived the battle, and sent them to the Center as well to get their wounds treated up. Jaden had actually visited the Oni he had encountered during the battle, however she was still unconscious when he did. He asked the Nurse Joy to keep him posted on her condition.

'_What a day..._' he thought, '_I took part in destroying Team Crimson, _and _I met Ryu Freaking Hisanaga, who wants to train _me!'

His thoughts then returned to how he first met Ryu, when he nearly killed Rena. He frowned a bit at the memory, however he just put it to Ryu believing Rena was just like any other Mantis at the time '_Still..._' he thought, '_That look in his eye... he really wanted to see her dead before I managed to calm him down._' he shook his head '_It was probably nothing._'

Right then, something clicked in his mind as he blushed a bit '_Oh, right..._' he thought, '_I should probably..t-tame Rena-chan and Chris-chan now..._' he sighed a bit '_Well, had to do it eventually._'

Jaden then picked out Rena and Christina's respective Pokeballs and activated them. Two balls of light appeared as Rena and Christina soon appeared before him.

Rena smiled. "Hey Jaden-Kun," she said. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired after the battle," he admitted, as Christina just looked down for a bit.

"Sorry... that I wasn't a big help, Jaden-Kun..." she muttered. Jaden just smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's alright, Chris-chan," he said. "You haven't fought in a long time, and Phil's lack of training either you or Joyce didn't really help, either. You just need to get back in the swing of things. Ryu might be able to help all of us get stronger."

Chris smiled as she nodded. "Yeah," she said. "That would be nice."

Rena then began to grin. "Yes, but I don't think Jaden-Kun let us out just to make small talk." she said, as she licked her lips.

Jaden, though blushing, grinned right back. "Of course," he said. "Things have been going by so fast, I never had the chance to really... _bond _with either of you."

Rena just grinned more, while Christina just blushed furiously. "Indeed," the Mantis said as she stepped forward. "So why don't we get this thing started?" And with that, Jaden and Rena's lips met in a kiss.

*****LEMON ALERT!*****

Jaden and Rena's kiss quickly became more passionate as their tongues engaged in a battle of dominance, until Rena submitted as she moaned loudly as Jaden's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. To the side, Chris was quickly getting turned on by the make out session, and quickly began removing her clothes.

As she did that, Jaden and Rena soon found themselves on the bed, with Jaden on top as he began to liberate Rena from her own clothes. They only separated for a few moments for air, and so both Rena and Jaden could remove their respective shirts. Soon Rena was only wearing a black bra and panties, and Jaden was in his boxers. Rena looked down, and her eyes widened a bit, seeing the rather large tent Jaden had in his boxers.

Christina saw it as well, and her eyes widened as well. '_Holy... he's twice as big as Phil!_' she thought.

Jaden grinned a bit as he reached his hand under Rena's bra, and began to massage her left breast, snapping Rena out of her thoughts as she shivered in pleasure. Jaden used his other hand to help Rena remove her Bra, revealing her DD-Cup Breasts. Jaden then moved his head towards her right breast and began licking and sucking on it, much to Rena's vocal approval.

Rena, meanwhile, was feeling like she was in heaven, sure Shizune helped tame her back at Crystal Lake, however that was done simply to keep her from going Feral. This felt completely different with Jaden doing the ministrations. "Oh god..." she whispered/moaned out. However, her breath hitched as Jaden's right hand moved lower, and down into her panties and began rubbing his fingers outside her soaking pussy. Jaden decided to tease Rena a bit as he rubbed his fingers just outside Rena's sacred spot, giving her pleasure, but denying an orgasm.

"J-Jaden!" She said, her voice strained by pleasure. "S-Stop...d-don't tease...ahh..."

Jaden stopped his work on her breasts, and smirked. "Are you sure Rena-Chan?" He asked, as he began to rub his fingers just outside her pussy.

"Yesss!" She hissed out. That was all Jaden needed as he then inserted his middle finger into her first, much to Rena's vocal approval. He began to pump the finger in and out until he added in his index finger and continued, as Rena continued to moan even louder. Jaden could tell she was reaching her end, but she didn't go over the edge until he added in his ring finger.

"Oh god, Oh God, I'm Cumming!" Rena shouted, as her pussy tightened around Jaden's fingers as she cried out her release.

Jordan smiled seeing Rena enter an Orgasmic high, as he got his hand out of Rena's pussy with a slight 'pop' before turning to Christina, and chuckled a bit seeing she was masturbating herself with her eyes closed, her left hand rubbing her own vagina, while her right was holding her right B-Cup Breast.

Leaving Rena alone for now, he moved towards Christina. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, taking the Elf by surprise, however she quickly succumbed to the kiss as the two made out. Only separating once for air after minutes of kissing. "Seems to me you're ready to go, Chris-chan," Jaden said grinning, while the Elf blushed, but nodded.

Jaden took a more... direct approach with Christina, moving down low as he faced Christina's wet pussy. He gave it a long lick which caused Christina to shiver in delight. "Hmm, you taste pretty good Chris-chan," he said, loving the scent and taste of Christina's wet pussy. He then moved in more and used his tongue to great effect as Jaden began eating her out.

Christina was on cloud nine as her mouth was wide open in a silent scream as Jaden's tongue explored her lower regions. Meanwhile Rena finally came out of her high as she turned to see Jaden and Christina together. She smiled a bit, however she soon noticed Jaden was still in his boxers. Seeing how it was unfair for him to be doing almost all of the work, Rena moved towards Jaden and removed his boxers, and eyed his cock, which if she had to guess, was around seven to eight inches long, and one inch wide.

Rena licked her lips at the sight, before she moved in as she licked Jaden's cock once, causing Jaden to groan a bit. Hearing that, Rena continued as she managed to take Jaden's entire dick into her mouth, and proceeded to bob her head up and down his length.

Jaden, though surprised by Rena's actions, was welcome to it as he continued to eat out Christina's pussy. The Mantis's blowjob only making the experience more pleasurable for both Jaden and Christina, as everytime Jaden moaned, it sent vibrations into Christina who would just cry out in more pleasure. This continued for a few minutes more until Jaden couldn't hold it anymore. Without warning, Jaden finally released inside Rena's mouth. His moan providing the final vibration needed as Christina cried out in a loud moan as she came as well.

Rena was caught by surprise by Jaden's release, however she managed to swallow as much as she could, though some leaked out the side of her mouth. As Jaden put Christina down, he smiled a bit sheepishly at Rena. "Sorry about that," he said. "Should've warned you."

Rena just smiled back. "It's alright," she said, grinning. "Besides, I enjoyed the taste." She then stood up a bit "But I think its time for the main course, no?"

Jaden's erection quickly returned as he grinned, himself, as he found himself over Rena once again, aligning his cock with Rena's pussy.

"You ready for this?" Jaden asked, making absolutely sure Rena wanted this. Her face was flushed, but she nodded, so he began to sink into his lover. The Mantis moaned loudly as he pushed into her tight canal, as she felt the wonderful feeling of being stretched out by the love of her life. She moaned all the way till he bottomed out inside of her, his cock head resting against her cervix.

Jaden, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised by how easily Rena's pussy accepted him. He had expected it to be a bit rough upon entry, instead it seemed that her very love canal seemed to suck him in, all the while stretching just enough to accommodate him. He moaned as he bottomed out inside of his Alpha and lover, happy to finally be united with her like this.

Rena smiled warmly as Jaden's face showed extreme pleasure at being inside his lover. "You feel amazing, Jaden-Kun," she said lovingly. "But we both know just putting it in there isn't what we want." she added lustfully as she shifted her hips, causing a jolt of pleasure to travel through their bodies.

Jaden came back to reality with that jolt and grinned at the Mantis. "Then let's get this started, shall we?" he said as he pulled a good six inches out before slamming them back home, causing her to look like a fish as he brushed her cervix.

"Oh god, do that again!" she cried as Jaden began to pull more and more of himself out of her, right before slamming his cock right back into her tight, hot hole. Jaden chuckled a bit as he did it yet again, causing her back to arch and her hips to rise to meet his with a loud, lewd 'Slap!' "Rena-chan, I'm gonna do it to you and Christina-chan _all night long._" he whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Jaden began entering and exiting Rena at a slow pace at first, however he soon sped up his pace, as Rena's hips continued to rise and meet Jaden's as his member repeatedly entered her folds. The Mantis was enjoying every last second of it as she could no longer form a coherent sentence, anything she says being mumbled in a series of cries and moans.

Jaden's own mind was focused completely on the pleasure he received from his lower organ, Rena's pussy clung to him like a vice, giving him plenty of of friction and pressure on his tool. Every Time he tried to pull back, her walls sucked him back in, with her plentiful juices aiding in his movement in and out of her love canal.

Soon, Jaden's thrusts began getting erratic, and the heat building up in Rena's stomach began to reach the boiling point. Jaden and Rena's eyes locked onto one another, their eyes filled with the love they shared as they leaned forward and kissed each other. It was at that moment that in his final plunge into her, roaring in pleasure during the kiss, he hit her G-spot and her cervix, causing her world to explode into light as Jaden unloaded himself into Rena's pussy. He could feel the way her walls contracted around his cock, gripping it tightly to ensure that he couldn't leave until his job was complete.

Slowly, they felt their orgasms fade, and Rena sighed in pleasure as she relaxed beneath her tamer and lover. Before she allowed sleep to claim her, she managed to say. "I love you, Jaden."

Jaden's heart swelled with happiness hearing that. He then looked at Christina, who was smiling as well. "She's lucky to have a tamer like you," she said, "We both are."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, and I'm lucky to have two beautiful girls like you two," he said before grinning. "Are you ready for your turn?"

Christina blushed, but grinned right back. "Please, Jaden-Kun," she said as she spread her legs wide. "Please fuck me like you did Rena-chan."

Jaden just grinned more, as he quickly moved his dick into Christina's pussy, and he quickly slammed in, causing the Elf to gasp in pleasure. This time, Jaden immediately began pounding his way into the Elf's pussy. It only took a minute until Her eyes became clouded with lust and ecstasy, and her mouth remained open almost constantly as she moaned, with slight drool escaping her lips, giving her a "fucked stupid" look on her face, which Jaden enjoyed immensely.

It only took a few more minutes before both Jaden and the Elf reached their peaks "J-Jaden! I-I'm CUMMING!" The Elf shouted, just as she and Jaden came together. The two remained together for a bit longer as Jaden finished unloading into the Elf before she fell into bed, in a sex-induced coma with a smile on her face.

*****END LEMON!*****

Jaden sighed, but smiled as he got into bed with his two girls, with Rena on his left, and Christina on his right "Good night you two," he said, before pulling the covers over them.

_The Next Morning_

_Takeshi and Sayane's Room_

As the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, Takeshi stirred and tried to get up, only to find a weight on his chest, causing him to open his eyes and look down, finding Sayane still sleeping soundly atop him.

He smiled, remembering just how much the two had gone at it last night. Samurai were known to have high Libidos, which only revealed themselves when the Samurai was alone with her Tamer, but going at it for two hours straight had to be some kind of record.

Part of him wished that they could stay like that for a bit longer, but he didn't know when Ryu was going to leave, so he gently nudged Sayane awake.

The Samurai's eyes blinked open, and she smiled. "Good morning, Takeshi," she said slightly groggily.

"Good morning, Sayane," Takeshi replied. "As much as I'd like to stay like this, I think we should get up. We should be ready for whenever Ryu-san decides to leave, after all."

Sayane nodded, getting off the bed. "Part of me _**still**_ can't believe that we're going to be getting swords made by _**Ryu Hisanaga**_," she said. "I mean, just think of the quality!"

"I know," Takeshi replied. "I'm somewhat excited, too, even if Sorairo Arashi was the first blade I ever received."

"You should still hold on to it, even after we get our new blades from him," Sayane remarked as she put on a fresh pair of panties and a fresh bra before pulling on the rest of her clothes. "After all, passing down a Family Blade like Sorairo Arashi from Father to Son has been a Yamato Clan tradition for generations, if what your father told us when you first got it was true."

Takeshi nodded. "Something I was planning on," he said as he got into his own clothes. Once they had finished getting dressed, they packed up all of their supplies into their bags before heading to the Pokecenter's lobby to wait for Ryu.

_Ryu's Room, A bit earlier_

Ryu sighed contently as he awoke to find himself surrounded by three women, Taka and Dori were on either side of him hugging his arms between with bare breasts as Lea, who had decided to join with Ryu permanently instead of being put into storage and awaiting someone to choose her, was laying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow as their legs were entangled.

'_I really have to wonder, is Karma paying me back with interest?_' He asked mentally, smirking slightly before shaking his head. "Alright girls, time to get up," he informed, shaking the group as best as he could. "We've got some people waiting for us."

The girls groaned and grumbled as they woke up. "Mm, five more hours..." Taka groaned out, snuggling herself deeper into Ryu's side. "Don' wanna get up..."

"C'mon nee-chan, we have to get up," Dori informed as she disentangled her sister from Ryu and started dragging her to the bathroom. "A nice hot shower and some coffee and you'll be wide awake."

"Ngh, so loud," Lea protested as she sat up slowly and semi-glared at the twins. "Do you really have to be so loud in the morning?"

Dori giggled at the Shoxiya as she joined the twins heading for the shower. "I seem to remember _someone _being _quite _vocal about Master's ministrations last night~."

Lea blushed as she turned her head to the side and mumbled something as Ryu chuckled watching on. Shaking his head as the 'girls entered the bathroom he climbed out of the bed as headed over to the table to wait for his own turn at the shower.

He frowned slightly as he reflected on the previous day. '_Why did Team Crimson essentially declare war like that?_' He wondered mentally. '_It just doesn't make sense, they typically act like terrorists, they _avoid _open fights... and then there's the Mant... Rena._'

He sighed as he was assaulted by the memories of his deceased love's death and let out a sorrowful sigh '_It's odd, Mantises are _never _friendly, they _never _join a Harem willingly, or ever,_' he mused. '_Is she really that different?_' he wondered. '_I'm going to have to keep my eye on her for the coming days..._'

"_Master~_" Dori called out mentally, breaking him out of his musing. "_Join us~!_" He suddenly got the image of her, Taka and Lea all stark naked and soaped up... _playing _with each other.

"_Who am I to refuse an invitation like that?_" He asked rhetorically before standing up and headed to the bathroom to join in on the fun.

_Later, Pokecenter Lobby_

A cleaned Ryu stepped out into the main lobby of the Pokecenter with his girls at his side and took a quick look around and spotted Jaden and Takeshi chatting with each other along with Sayane and Rena talking with one another at their sides, obviously waiting for him. "Sorry if I kept you waiting," Ryu called out to the quartet, who looked up at him as he walked towards them. "You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are," Takeshi replied. "I don't think I've ever been to Hakuma Town, before, so I'm looking forward to seeing where you normally live."

Ryu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing special, just a home that my parents made for me when I was younger and my Soul of the Smith Bloodgift was discovered," He explained as they left the center and headed towards the train station. "A bit out of the way from civilization, but I like it that way to be honest..."

Takeshi chuckled. "I _**had**_ heard you tended to live like a hermit," he said. "Still, sometimes a simple house is the best one-unlike my Clan's ancestral home..."

Ryu nodded as he bought the tickets and led the way onto the train. "I just didn't feel like dealing with crowds of people," He admitted. "That, and it's never a good idea to interrupt me when I'm forging, I black out when I do, remembering snippets and if I'm startled someone ends up getting a not quite forged superheated chunk of metal to the face."

Takeshi nodded. Some members of the Yamato Clan were like that, too, so he had a good idea as to why. "Let me guess, Soul of the Smith?" he asked.

Ryu smirked slightly. "Yup, and I'm sure you can guess my affinity," He said rhetorically, gesturing to his sword. "Actually I should have some new ores waiting for me when we get home, a new type that was found in the Orange Islands called Aldium, should prove interesting the types of sword that will be created by it..."

Takeshi blinked. A new ore? "That will _**definitely**_ prove interesting, Ryu-san," he said. "I wonder just what you'll be able to make with it."

Ryu chuckled "Aldium isn't all, near my place is a special river, the waters run as red as blood and within it is a special ore that I call Akashio, I've never seen an ore like that and an expert I know says _he's _never seen anything like it either," he explained, drinking in the awed expression. "I also got my hands on Meteorite ore a few years back, but it's rarely used."

"Meteorite ore?!" Takeshi asked in awe. It seemed Ryu had just about every kind of rare ore that existed, which made him wonder... "I have to ask, Ryu-san... have you ever used Mithril in any of your swords?"

Ryu thought for a second before nodding. "A couple of times," he answered. "It's tricky stuff to handle if you're not careful..." he tilted his head. "And _NEVER _mix melted Mithril with Mercury, unless you want to get horribly burned, thank god mom got me out of the way..."

Takeshi's eyes were wide with surprise. That sounded pretty dangerous. "Do you have any stockpiles of Mithril currently?" he asked. Even for the Yamato Clan Smiths, Mithril had been fairly hard to come by, but since it seemed that Ryu had so many rare ores, Mithril didn't seem like that much of a stretch...

"Several tons, if I recall correctly," Ryu answered, making Takeshi's jaw drop. "My dad came across a large vein of it when he was younger and mined it, sold some of it to cover the costs and kept the rest."

Takeshi was in awe. "Meteorite Ore, Akashio, Aldium, _**and**_ Mithril..." he remarked. "You seem to have more luck in regards to Rare ore than most of my Clan's smiths combined. What other Rare ores do you have?"

Ryu shrugged. "My dad had the Lucky bloodgift," he explained with a chuckle. "And let's see... I have some Quicksilver, Carbon, Malachite, a bit of Adamantium - have yet to use it though, and a pound of Unobtainium, my dad found that one near an old lab of Sukebe's," Ryu chuckled again. "Like I said, my dad had really good luck, except when it came to challenging gyms, he'd always end up getting his ass kicked by the Leader's strongest 'girl that they'd normally have in reserve!"

Takeshi blinked. "Sayane and I challenged a few Leagues, before we decided that we needed more of a challenge and took up our current profession-and we _**never**_ had something like that happen to us."

Ryu laughed. "I think it'd be more accurate to say my dad had Retarded Luck," he joked, an honest smile on his face making him seem younger. "I tell you, some of the stories he'd tell me, he actually once met Moantwo and got away _alive_! But then he got mugged not too long afterwards..."

Takeshi's jaw dropped. How many surprises could one _**get**_ in a single day?! "...definitely very weird luck, there," he said. "Your father seems to be a very interesting person, Ryu-san."

"Don't have to tell me twice, I inherited the Extremely rare longevity from him and he's still out there somewhere causing trouble and getting his ass kicked!" Ryu said before looking out the window, looking melancholic. "He wants to see all of the secrets this world has, from under the earth to the tips of the mountains, he wants to see it all... can't say I blame him, it's an interesting world out there..."

Takeshi nodded. "A very interesting world indeed," he said. "And although I sometimes want to see what the world was like before Sukebe's War, I honestly think that the world became a more interesting place _**after**_ the war, what with everything that has happened since then. One of the greatest goals Sayane and I have is to test our skills against one of the Legendary 'girls. Neither of us thinks we could win such a match, but it would definitely be very interesting just to see how our skills would compare..."

Ryu chuckled as he continued to look out the window. "One of the Legendaries, huh?" he whispered, his eyes distant. "Pokegirls that make even the strongest look like a child, interesting opponents indeed..."

_Hakuma Town_

"Let's grab a bite to eat," Ryu called out as they stepped off the train. "I know a place not too far from here."

The others nodded in agreement, their stomachs growling at the thought of a meal, and followed Ryu through the streets of the quaint little town to a small diner. "Ryu, you sonnofabitch!" A man who stood behind the counter shouted out with a grin as they walked in. "I thought you were going to Henka to sell swords, not to wage war against Team Crimson!"

"You know me Greg, I just walk right into things," Ryu answered as he sat down. "Got some more customers for ya too."

Greg's eyes widened as he saw the company Ryu kept and studied the group "Well, well, you must've impressed him _somehow_ if you're travelling with Ryu Hisanaga," the man commented. "And I see you came back with not one or two new girls, but _three! _You don't do anything half-assed, do you Ryu?"

Ryu only laughed in return as the group sat down in a large booth "What's the fun in making life easy?" He countered, grinning. "I'll have my usual, Greg."

"Sure thing," Greg said, turning to Jaden. "What about you kid?" he said, grinning. "Want something off the kids menu?"

Jaden glared at Greg, as Ryu and Takeshi chuckled. "Very funny," he muttered. "I'll just have a plain Chicken Sandwich please," he glanced up at Rena, who nodded. "And get the same thing for Rena-chan too if you would please."

Greg then turned to Takeshi, and Takeshi said, "I'll have some Spaghetti with Marinara Sauce, and make enough for two." It was pretty obvious that Sayane would be sharing the Spaghetti with him.

Greg handed the orders off to the Catgirl waitress, who went off into the kitchen as he then looked over at Ryu. "So, what exactly happened at Henka, Ryu?" he asked curiously. "You _never _bring guests back on your rare outings, let alone go out on them."

Ryu snorted at the reminder of his solitary behavior and looked over to his girls who were chatting with Rena and Chris "Taka and Dori's mother asked me to take them in believe it or not, she had such an affinity to swords that I could only pray to match, Lea chose to join me after I killed the Team Crimson member she was forced to serve, as for T.C... well they attacked me first." he explained with a soft smile at the girls before gesturing to Takeshi and Jaden. "As for these two, would you believe me if I said they followed me home?"

Takeshi laughed. "We fought alongside him during the battle with Team Crimson, and afterwards he offered to make swords for Sayane and I if we ever passed by the area." He indicated who Sayane was as he mentioned her name, and then continued, "Since Sayane and I travel all over the place, with no set destination in mind at any given time, I figured that we might as well take him up on his offer as soon as possible."

"I just came because... well I don't have any real direction to go aside from Vegeta Valley," Jaden said with a shrug. "I'm hoping that will be my next stop after this."

Ryu rose a bit of an eyebrow at that. "What are you looking for in Vegeta Valley?" he asked, before gesturing to Rena. "And I still don't get how you managed to befriend and tame a Mantis of all things."

Jaden glanced at Rena, and she nodded. "Rena-chan has been my friend since I was six," he said. "When she was young, she was kicked out of her swarm when she refused to mercilessly kill Pokegirls and Humans alike. I met her in the woods when I ran away from home one day, she was just abandoned that day and she was crying. I didn't like it when people cried when I was little, so I stayed with her, to get her to stop crying."

Rena nodded. "Back then, I was... scared," she said. "I was just a child back then... I was never trained to defend myself, and I feared I would be killed by the next Pokegirl or Tamer who saw me... or worse..." she shivered a bit at the thought, before Jaden put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, and she smiled back. "Then... I met Jaden-Kun." she said, "'Course, he didn't know I was a Mantis at the time. But he became the one person who cared about me. Even after discovering what species I was, he still didn't care. He only cared that I was his friend, and as friends we would look out for one another."

Ryu's eyes were hooded as he listened to the story, studying the pair of them, his face not revealing his thoughts. "So, you didn't want to kill people?" He asked, directing the question to Rena, who nodded, squirming under his scrutiny. "I see... then I suppose I owe you an explanation for _why _I had attacked you back at the warehouse." He swallowed slightly as Greg grimaced slightly. "To say I hate Mantises would be an understatement, for I lost someone very dear to me to them, my first partner Akira... we were on the road when a large swarm of your kind attacked us, we fought as hard as we could, but eventually she fell to them and I went berserk, all I remember after that was blood swimming in my vision..."

"I found him about a day after the attack happened, just hunched over Akira, sobbing, all around them were the bodies of the Mantises, hacked to pieces," Greg said, picking up the conversation. "I helped him get back here and bury Akira and helped him out whenever I could..."

Both Rena and Jaden's eyes were wide at the story, before Rena lowered her head in regret. "I'm sorry to hear about your partner..." she said. "You're well within your right to hate Mantises..."

"Do not bow your head in guilt, Rena," Ryu said calmly, making her look up in surprise. "You were not the one responsible for her death, and instead, you seek to end the cycle of fear and hatred with your breed by seeking a new path, you should hold you head high in pride."

Sayane nodded. "Just imagine what it would be like if more Mantises were like you, Rena-san," she said. "Believe it or not, there are some in the Yamato Clan who would wish to Tame a Mantis if it were possible."

Both Jaden and Rena blinked in surprise, hearing that, "R-Really?" Jaden asked, and Takeshi nodded.

"The Clan has sometimes crossed blades with Mantis Swarms," he said. "All the families in the Clan respect their strength, and wish that the Mantis were less Bloodthirsty and more Honorable. If more Mantises were like Rena-san, there are a few members of the Clan who would seek them out to Tame them."

"Wow..." Jaden said, turning to Rena. "They'd go crazy if they ever met Rena-chan!"

Takeshi chuckled a bit "They would," he said. "In fact, if it's not too much of a problem, maybe I can take the two of you back to my Clan's home? They would love to meet you and Rena-san. Not to mention it should be on the way to Vegeta Valley."

Jaden thought about it for a moment, before turning to Rena. "What do you say, Rena-chan?" he asked.

The Mantis shrugged. "I don't see why not," she said, "Takeshi-san said it's on the way to Vegeta Valley after all."

"Anyways, you still haven't answered my first question." Ryu said, "What's in Vegeta Valley that you want so badly?"

Jaden looked down a bit, and was silent before speaking. "My Mother... I hope," he said. "She left me when I was six, not too long before I met Rena-chan... she left home because she couldn't stand living with my... _father_, when he got abusive. The only thing she left me was Shinkutamashī," he gestured to the sword on his side. "After she left... I became my dad's personal punching bag when he got home drunk or was just mad at something. He's the reason I ran away from home a lot... I actually spent more time at the old Pokegirl Center at Crystal Lake with Rena-chan than I did at home."

Ryu let out a deep growl from the back of his throat causing Greg, the only person who had an inkling of what it meant, to look at him in alarm. "Is he dead?" Ryu asked in cold hatred.

"Yeah... Kenji killed him after we met," Jaden said. "He killed him not too long after I recovered from my fath-... from Phil's last beating when he stabbed me with a broken glass. Phil came to the Pokegirl Center we were staying at, tried to get me to come home... and Kenji burned him."

Though Ryu was glad the bastard was dead, (though he wished he could've had a piece of the bastard), he had to ask, "Why didn't you leave your home sooner? Or contact the authorities?"

"Because I..." Jaden said, before pausing, and then he sighed. "Because... I hoped my mother would come back for me." he admitted. "I only remember a little about her, but what I do remember was she was kind, and she was the one who took the most care of me before she left. I didn't want to leave because I... I didn't know if she would find me if I left."

"And, you think she's in Vegeta Valley now?" Takeshi asked, and Jaden nodded. "Yeah... she was a Sayjin, so that was her home before she joined Phil's harem. If she's not there then... maybe I can at least find some clues as to where I could find her."

Ryu nodded his understanding. "Admirable," He said in approval. "But... what do you plan to do afterwards?"

Jaden shrugged. "I don't really know," he said. "I'm not really interested in becoming a Pokegirl Master I guess. Though... I've always sorta wanted to become a Master Swordsman," he grinned a bit sheepishly at Ryu. "You've sorta been my idol since I was a kid," he admitted. "I always wanted to become as good as a Swordsman as you were. It's why I took Kendo Classes back when I was in school. "

Ryu had a slightly stupefied look on his face as Greg howled in laughter. "How the hell did I get so goddamn famous?" He asked, looking upwards with a grumble. "I mean seriously, all I do is forge swords!"

"Swords of almost impeccable quality, Ryu-san," Takeshi remarked. "The Yamato Clan has an entire Branch Family dedicated to smithing, with several members possessing Soul of the Smith, and yet even they cannot make swords as high-quality as yours."

Ryu continued to grumble for a minute, glaring at the ceiling all the while, before turning his attention back to Jaden. "So you're looking at going after some championships right?" he asked, getting a nod from the young Tamer, and an amused twinkled formed in Ryu's eyes as he grinned. "Then I look forward to the day we battle," he announced, getting shocked looks from everyone save Greg, who merely grinned. "See, it was always Akira's wish to win a Championship, so... in her memory, I'm going to win the Edo League Championship."

Takeshi smiled. "I wish you luck on that, Ryu-san," he said. "You'll face a lot of competition, including from a few members of my own Clan. I myself do not participate in League Championships anymore-not enough of a challenge for me-but I believe my younger sister is getting ready to make her first Challenge."

"Really?" Jaden asked. "Well... I guess I know what I'm gonna do once I find my mother." He smiled a bit. "I guess I could become the Edo League Champion."

"That's the spirit," Ryu said with a grin. "Though before you think that far ahead, I need to teach you some better Kenjutsu, since your Kendo Style is only barely passable. And you will be helping me create your own sword as well. After all, I have to at least give you a _chance _to be able to beat me."

Jaden smiled and nodded vigorously. "I will do my best!" He said. "and I won't let you down Ryu-Sensei!"

Ryu smirked, a slight amount of evilness emanating from it. "I should hope not," He said, his eyes beginning to glow sinisterly (Think of the Master's from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi). "Or else I will torture you till you are properly prepared!"

Jaden gulped, while Christina and Rena giggled. "That goes for you two as well!" He shouted, causing the two to freeze "I want a challenge for the Championship... both for me and my own girls."

'_Well...this will be painful,_' Jaden thought, '_But, hopefully it's gonna be worth it someday. Besides, how many people has Ryu Hisanaga _ever _offered to train before? This is the chance of a lifetime, and I refuse to give it up!_'

Takeshi chuckled. "Well, I imagine that he will give you such a challenge, Ryu-san. And who knows? If my sister decides to take on the Edo League Championship, she might also provide a decent challenge. But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, here-we still have things to take care of here before we can set out."

Ryu laughed. "Agreed, it will take me about a year to forge your swords," he informed with a wry grin. "Something tells me that I have yet to forge them. Takeshi I will forge the ones for you and Sayane first, then do yours Jaden, during that time I will begin training you in Shadow Step."

Everyone looked to Greg as he made a sharp gasp. "Boy, you don't know how lucky you are," he breathed. "I've seen sword_masters beg _him to teach them that style only for him to turn them away, jesus the apocalypse _must _be coming, first Ryu leaves town of his own accord, now he's taking on a swordsman apprentice and teaching him Shadow Step!"

Ryu just gave Greg a half glare, while Jaden's own eyes were wide. "Oh my god..." Jaden muttered, before grinning. "I freaking love this day!" he shouted with a fist pump.

Ryu just smirked as the food they ordered came in. "Eat," he ordered. "You'll need your strength."

_Later, Hisanaga Household, Ore Storage Room_

Ryu stood in the center of the room, his eyes closed as he concentrated within himself. "_Product of the Earth, guide my hands as I shape your form and give you new purpose, show me the way and give me knowledge._" He whispered before opening his eyes and in a trance-like state he stepped forward, selecting chunks of ore seemingly at random "25% Aldium; 15% Akashio; 30% Mithril; 5% Adamantium; 10% Malachite; 15% Quicksilver..."

Takeshi watched from the doorway, Sayane next to him, both of them making sure not to disturb Ryu as he began his work. Watching someone with Soul of the Smith go to work was always interesting to watch.

He'd sent a brief message to the Clan, telling them that he and Sayane would be paying a visit in a year with a few guests, and his father had replied that the Clan would make preparations for their arrival. His father had also said that Hitomi would be setting out to begin her Edo League Challenge in about six months, and planned to visit the Hisanaga Forge to acquire blades for herself and her Partner. Takeshi had chuckled at that, but did not explain what he found funny.

He planned to stay at the Hisanaga Forge until Ryu was done with all their swords, so he could bring Jaden, Ryu, and their 'girls to the Clan Compound on the way to Vegeta Valley. He and Sayane would keep their training up, but this would probably be the longest time they had stayed in one location since childhood, and they were looking forward to it.

Jaden himself had already begun to settle down a bit at the Hisanaga Household, upon their arrival he practically treated the very floor he walked on as if it were sacred, being in the house of Ryu Hisanaga, but Takeshi could tell he was intentionally over exaggerating, just to make more fun of Ryu for being so out of touch with his own fame.

Ryu walked past him in the hallway, ignoring everything else around him, still in his trance as he headed for the forge outside of the house, he had spent the day yesterday starting the flames and kept them going all night to begin working on the swords. The Forge itself was a Masterpiece of construction and enchantment, the construction side of it was intricate and looked ancient and the Enchantments were numerous, each one improving the efficiency of the flames and the smelting process.

Ryu had told them, that unless the world was ending, do _not _enter the forge as he cannot be interrupted once he starts the process and that he will exit when he has to.

Just then, Takeshi could hear the phone ringing in the house. Leaving the doorway, he followed the sound of the ringing until he finally found the phone. Since Ryu was too focused with his forging to answer the phone, Takeshi himself answered it. On the small video screen on the phone, he was a bit surprised to see a woman who had long blond hair and blue eyes there.

"May I help you?" Takeshi asked the woman on the phone.

"Umm...I think so," The woman said. "Is... is there a Jaden Takeo there by any chance?"

Takeshi blinked in surprise, before nodding. "Yeah sure, hang on." He then looked up and shouted, "Jaden! Come down here! You got a phone call!"

A few moments passed, until Jaden entered the room, with a confused look. "I got a Call?" he asked. "Who?"

"See for yourself," Takeshi said as he handed him the receiver of the phone before leaving. Jaden was still confused as he sat down, but then he saw the image of the person on the screen and his eyes widened a bit. "Hey... aren't you that Oni from the Team Crimson base?" he asked.

The Oni smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "You left before I regained Consciousness. But a man named Oscar said I should call this number if I was gonna reach you. I just... well, I guess I wanted to say... thank you for... well, sparing me."

Jaden smiled. "Hey, I could see it in your eyes that you didn't want to fight me," he said. "You were obviously fighting against your will. By the way, do you have a name?"

She shook her head. "Not really," she said. "My last Tamer would just call me Sparky, or Shocker... never really liked those names, since they were more nicknames than anything else."

Jaden hummed in thought about that. "Why not Hikari?" he said, surprising the girl. "It's Japanese for light. I think it suits you."

The Oni blinked in surprise, before she smiled. "I kinda like that actually," she said. "Thanks! Does... does that mean you... want me?"

The Tamer looked a bit surprised, hearing that. "Umm... well.." he said, not exactly sure how to approach this. "Would you like to be with me? I don't want to force you to come with me just because I saved you."

Hikari was silent for a few moments. "Well... you seem pretty nice," she said with a smile. "And... I don't want to end up in storage just waiting for a Tamer I've never even seen before take me. So... I guess I can go with you."

Jaden smiled. "Looking forward to working with you, Hikari-chan," he said. "Have the NurseJoy transfer you over here, this place has one of those Pokeball Teleporters."

Hikari smiled and nodded before she stood up and left. A minute passed before a NurseJoy appeared with a Pokeball in hand, and activated the transporter. In a short flash of light, Jaden found a Pokeball sitting next to the phone.

After hanging up, Jaden picked up the Pokeball and released Hikari from her ball. She appeared in a white light before him, and Jaden could see that she was now wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified flack jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle.

"Nice to see you got some new clothes," Jaden said with a grin. "Don't want you running around Naked, right?"

Hikari blushed a bit, but nodded. "Yeah..." she said. "They helped me find some actual clothes. Anyways, thank you for accepting me into your harem."

Jaden smiled as he walked towards the Oni. "Pleasure's all mine Hikari-chan," he said. "I look forward to working with you, both in battle... and in bed."

Hikari blushed at the last comment, but nodded before Jaden moved in and the two kissed deeply.

_One month later, training yard_

Ryu stood in front of Jaden the two of them dressed in a simple gi and carrying wooden swords. "Alright, we know that you have the basics down already," Ryu stated as Jaden finished the warm-ups that Ryu had set him on. "So what we need to do is get you started on the advanced levels of kenjutsu, namely a style. Shadow Step revolves around two things, the blindspots of your enemy and controlling the Adrenal productions of your body. We'll start you off with the basic katas, and then, when you get those down, I will teach you how to force Adrenaline production in your own body."

Ryu took up a stance, he had his body turned at the hip so that only his shoulder was facing Jaden as his feet were spread out. "This is the basic stance of the Shadow Step, make note of the position of the feet," Ryu instructed as he wiggled his feet, showing that they were at a 45 degree angle from each other. "The Shadow Step is all in the footwork, so you must make sure to burn this stance into your muscles."

Jaden nodded, as he mimicked Ryu's stance as best he could. "Like this?" he asked, as he made sure his own feet were in the same 45 degree angle as Ryu's were.

Ryu stepped up next to him, inspecting the stance before adjusting his shoulders and elbows a bit. "Just like that," he informed before returning to his own stance. "Now watch my legs carefully, you'll need to learn to walk again," He instructed before slowly stepping forward.

To Jaden it almost didn't look like he was even moving it, it was a slide of sorts that didn't call attention to itself. "It's like you're sliding..." he commented as he watched the movement.

Ryu nodded. "Essentially, yes," he affirmed, a slight grin on his face. "These are the steps you take when using the Shadow Step, hence the name of the style, you don't really _look _like you're moving until you have already disappeared from sight."

As Ryu and Jaden were training, Takeshi and Sayane were doing some light sparring to keep up their skills, using bokken just like Ryu and Jaden. A casual observer would be hard-pressed to keep up with the two, because they were moving so fast that it was almost a blur.

This was because they were practicing the Ataru Style, one of seven styles unique to the Yamato Clan. Ataru was an unusual style because it focused on acrobatics and speed, as opposed to grace and power. A true Master of Ataru could best be described as a whirlwind of destruction as they leapt, spun, and somersaulted around the battlefield, blade flashing out to strike any enemy in range. Of course, being so focused on speed and agility, Ataru was a style that could wear the user out quickly, and could only be used by those who possessed enhanced speed and reflexes. Enhanced stamina didn't hurt, either, but it wasn't as necessary. In addition, Ataru was more suited to one-on-one fights than it was large battlefields. Nevertheless, Takeshi and Sayane had found it very useful in their profession.

_One Week Later_

Ryu knelt in a seiza position with both Takeshi and Sayane before him in a similar position, next to him was a Katana and wakizashi. "I've completed your swords, Sayane," he informed as he picked up the Katana. "This is Kage no Hametsu, the Ruin of Shadows." He handed it over to her before picking up the Wakizashi. "And this is Hikari no Ban'nin The Guardian of the Light."

Sayane reverently accepted the blades. "They're beautiful..." she whispered, although both Takeshi and Ryu could hear her.

The blades were a dark silver that seemed to glimmer and move as the light shone upon it, and along the edge of the blade ran whorls of green, red and white. "They're so light," she said in a louder tone, hefting the blades. "They almost feel like feathers..."

"Despite their... combustible nature when mixed together in liquid form, Mithril and Quicksilver bond very well together and somehow create a very light blade," Ryu informed. "And although normally the blade itself is brittle, the Aldium and Adamantium in the blade make it much stronger."

Sayane smiled. "Thank you very much for these blades, Ryu-san," she said. "I will make good use of them."

Takeshi smiled as well. "I thank you as well, Ryu-san," he said. "It is an honor to receive blades of the quality that you are capable of making. How much do we owe you for these?"

Ryu shook his head. "No payment," Ryu informed and raised a hand as they were about to protest, his eyes twinkling. "Haven't you ever wondered why the poor but kind Tamers would always walk away with tears of joy, but the rich and abusive Tamers angry?" He asked, a smirk growing on his face. "My prices are reliant on how the Pokegirl is treated, and the bond between the two of you is very strong indeed, thank _you _for showing me that there are still kind Tamers out there."

Takeshi and Sayane both beamed at him. "You're welcome," Takeshi said, "and thank you very much."

Sayane nodded, also grateful to Ryu for what he said.

Takeshi then said, "In lieu of payment, then, let me give you some information on my sister, to prepare you for when she comes by for her own swords, which she is planning to do in just under five months."

Ryu smiled a little and bowed his head, his eyes casting towards the armory. "A sword is waiting for her," He informed. "Just like many, many others."

_Two Months Later_

Ryu once again sat before Sayane and Takeshi with a Katana at his side, this time he seemed a bit more tired than before, with slight bags under his eyes and he was glaring lightly at Takeshi. "I don't know if I should hate you or thank you for the challenge your sword gave me," he stated, before shaking his head as he passed it over. "30% Aldium, 20% Mithril, 20% Carbon, 10% Adamantium, and 20% Malachite. I swear to god, if that sword breaks in _any_ way, I will use your body to start the flames of the forge."

Takeshi nodded, paling slightly at the threat. "I understand, Ryu-san," he replied as he took the sword. "I shall take as much care of it as I can." He then turned to Sayane and continued, "Without neglecting you, Sayane, of course."

Sayane smiled, before pulling Takeshi into a passionate kiss. When they parted, she said, "We can take care of our blades together, my love, and I'll definitely help you take care of yours."

Takeshi smiled and nodded, before turning back to Ryu and asking, "What is the name of this blade?"

"Tamashii no Kyodo, The Strength of the Soul," Ryu informed, as Takeshi unsheathed it to bear witness to a nearly pure white blade that had a whorl of dark green throughout, as if it were wrapping itself along the blade. "Fitting, I think..."

Takeshi smiled as he gazed at the blade, feeling a sense of completion that he had never felt with Sorairo Arashi. "Indeed," he said. "Very fitting..."

_Next Month_

Ryu brought his wooden sword up to block Jaden's blow before heaving him back in a show of strength, causing him to stagger before grunting as a series of blows hit him in his vital points. "Nice try, Jaden," Ryu stated as he stepped back into the starting stance "I think you're ready to take it to the next level..."

"What's that?" Jaden asked as he cracked his neck a bit.

Ryu smirked. "Controlling the flow of Adrenaline in your body," He informed. "But first, you must have an intimate feeling of your Adrenaline... so in other words..." Ryu trailed off as he got into a stance, not one of the Shadow Step, but of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu. "Ass kicking."

Jaden appeared confused, before his eyes widened as Ryu launched towards him. "SHIT!" he shouted, as he barely had time to raise his wooden sword to deflect Ryu's own attack. Ryu then flipped behind Jaden using the momentum of his first attack, and prepared for another attack, but Jaden twirled around and caught Ryu's attack again.

"Combine Shadow Step with the enhanced properties of Adrenaline," Ryu barked out as he slipped out of sight and Jaden felt wood hit his back sending him sprawling to the ground "And observe any and all blind spots of your enemy." Ryu continued as Jaden dragged himself back to his feet. "Again."

_One Month later_

Takeshi and Sayane watched as Jaden and Ryu went at it again. It seemed that Jaden was making definite progress, but he was definitely earning a fair amount of bruises in the process.

In the past two months, Takeshi and Sayane had truly gotten used to their new swords, seeing just what they were capable of. They weren't willing to risk testing the blades on each other, so they'd sometimes enlisted Rena's help in their training. And it seemed that their new blades were very durable, more so than Ryu had actually let on, to the point where they never suffered the standard wear and tear of normal blades. They probably would suffer wear and tear, though, but they could definitely take a lot more punishment than a normal blade.

In other matters, Hitomi would be arriving in less than a month, now. The last call to the Clan Compound had confirmed that she was still fine, but apparently something had happened to Miyuki, the Slicer who Hitomi had been paired with for Training, and was slated to become her first 'girl. Precisely what had happened to Miyuki was not mentioned, but Takeshi and Sayane both hoped that it was nothing serious.

A sudden thump informed them of Jaden being sent to meet with the ground again, as Ryu had used his wooden sword to take his feet from out underneath him. "Take a break," Ryu said with a chuckle at some of the obscenities that Jaden was using. "I have a guest at the front door."

Everyone stared at him for a minute before the chime of a bell that informed them of said guest. "How...?" Takeshi asked as Ryu passed, making him shrug.

"Not sure myself, to be honest, but I can feel a blade singing that their partner is nearby." Ryu answered, making Takeshi look even more confused.

Curious as to who had just arrived, Takeshi and Sayane followed Ryu to the door, but made sure to stay out of sight of whoever was on the other side.

The guest shocked them to the core. It was a slightly muscular woman who was 5'9" in height, with dark skin, golden eyes, long black hair tied into a ponytail, black-furred cat ears, wearing tight hard leather battle-armor, a brown leather weapons belt with a curved sword to the side, sandals, and silver jewelry of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with an amethyst gemstone in the center with a relief of a hissing cat, Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewelry she wears, and she was carrying a large silver glaive. It was the Legendary Pokegirl Sexmet.

"I must say, this is a rare honor, indeed," Ryu said respectfully, bowing his head in respect to the powerful Pokegirl. "To what do I owe this honor, Lady Sexmet?"

"So... you are the swordsmith Ryu," Sexmet said in a sensual voice. "I had heard about your skill in forging and came to see if I could purchase a weapon from you."

Ryu bowed and swept his arm, allowing her in. "Follow me to the armory," he requested politely before looking directly at Takeshi and Sayane's position. "Takeshi, in the kitchen, in the cupboard above the fridge there is a packet of tea labeled with an x, can you please make a pot for our guest?"

"Sure thing, Ryu-san," Takeshi replied, before he and Sayane both headed for the Kitchen, their minds whirling. Sexmet. The Legendary Pokegirl who was supposed to be highly skilled with weapons. And she was here to acquire a sword from Ryu.

This was a perfect opportunity to test their strength against a Legendary, but it would be bad manners if they just engaged her without asking for a match. And the polite thing to do would be to ask after she had received her weapon from Ryu. And if she turned them down, they would accept it.

Ryu lead Sexmet into the armory in silence, oddly calm as he showed a women who could kill him with but a thought into a room chock full of weapons. "Take your pick Lady Sexmet." he said, gesturing to the racks of weapons.

Sexmet nodded as she stepped into the armory and started looking around in curiosity, her hand floating over the swords of various shapes and sizes before coming to a pause over a scimitar and picked it up, unsheathing the blade. The blade was wide, but had a very thin edge, and was made of a shimmering gold metal that had a rainbow of colors running through it and a series of jewels in the hilt.

"An interesting weapon, Ryu HIsanaga," Sexmet _purred_."Very light, but at the same time, despite its thin appearance, the metal is very dense, what is it made out of?"

"45% Unobtainium, 20% Akashio, 15% Mithril, 10% Carbon, 9% Malachite and 1% Gold." Ryu answered as he stepped up next to her. "I wondered who that blade was for, far fancier than most of the blades I make."

Sexmet studied the blade closely before nodding her approval as she sheathed the blade "As for the payment," She said, turning to the smith, "what is the cost?"

Ryu shook his head. "No cost, Lady Sexmet," He answered, getting a raised eyebrow. "I would never seek to keep a weapon away from someone, save for only those who hold no morals."

Sexmet nodded her undertsanding. "Very well," She agreed as she studied Ryu. "Are you in the process of forging a blade, I would very much like to witness you at work."

Ryu nodded "I would be honored, Lady Sexmet, and I am actually in the process of forging a blade now, please follow me." He requested before leading Sexmet out back, where Jaden was sitting against a tree, talking with Rena.

"So hows your training with Ryu going, Jaden-Kun?" Rena asked, and Jaden groaned a bit.

"He's a slave driver at times..." he admitted. "But he's a good teacher, I'll give him that. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's better than Yahiko-Sensei from school, and _that _is saying something."

"Didn't you tell me that's the same guy who sliced a bullet shot at him in half with his sword once?" Rena asked. "I find it hard to believe anyone could beat _that._"

They paused, however, when Ryu came out of the house with Sexmet following closely behind him before heading into the Forge. "Hey Ryu!" Jaden shouted, "Have you ever sliced... a..." However, whatever he was about to say was cut off as he saw Sexmet with him. "Wait a second... is that..." he said as he pulled out his dex and scanned her, and his eyes widened. "Holy... she's... that's Sexmet! A Freaking Legendary, here!?"

Ryu looked over to Jaden, looking almost amused, before making a slight cutting gesture with his hand, telling the young Tamer to drop it for the time being, before opening the door to the forge and leading the Legendary Dark Lioness in.

"An impressive forge," Sexmet complimented approvingly, seemingly not bothered by the heat radiating from it.

"My mother and father constructed it for me when we found out that I had the Soul of the Smith Bloodgift," Ryu explained as he looked over at her. "I must ask you to not bother me as I work, the last time it happened... did not end well for either party."

Sexmet nodded her understanding and stepped back to the wall as Ryu stepped forward and slipped into his trance-like state and started working. He picked up a pair of tongs and plunged them into the burning coals and gripped something before pulling out a long piece of metal and laid it against the Anvil before picking up a hammer and started hammering away.

Sexmet watched in silence as Ryu worked, occasionally shifting his forging process every now and then, sometimes pouring a liquid metal onto the piece he was forging, other times folding the blade. She remained silent even as Takeshi entered to give her the tea, her eyes remaining on Ryu as he worked away, only pausing to strip off his sweat soaked top.

Finally, Ryu gasped as he plunged the metal into a barrel of ice cold water, gouts of steam arising from the enchanted barrel that not only kept the water freezing cold, but full as well. "It needs to be left overnight," Ryu stated as he came out of his trance, "and will be finished tomorrow."

Sexmet nodded "Thank you for allowing me to watch you work," She said with a nod of her head. "And should any of my... sisters need weapons, I will point them towards you."

"You honor me, Lady Sexmet," Ryu said with a bow before they left the forge and met Takeshi with Sayane outside.

Takeshi mentally swallowed as he gathered his wits. Now or never.

"Lady Sexmet," he began, "I was wondering if you would be willing to have a brief sparring match with myself and my Samurai. We have always wanted to test our skills against a Legendary such as yourself."

Sexmet looked at Takeshi and Sayane with hooded eyes. "I see no reason why I should," She stated. "You are no threat to me nor my sister, nor are you in possession of something I desire, I decline."

Takeshi and Sayane both sighed. "I understand, Lady Sexmet," Takeshi said. "It is the nature of sword-users like myself and Sayane to seek out challenges to test our skills, and a Legendary Pokegirl like yourself would be a formidable challenge indeed. However, I will not press the issue. If we meet again, however, I do hope that you will change your mind."

Sexmet merely nodded before allowing Ryu to lead her out of the house, pausing as she stood at the threshold of the door. "Be careful in the coming years, Ryu Hisanaga," She announced. "There are things stirring the the Dark Continent, be wary during your travels."

Ryu bowed his head. "I thank you for your warning Lady Sexmet," he said gratefully, before watching the Legendary disappear with a slight 'pop' and released a gusty sigh. "Jesus that was intense." He muttered, shaking his head. "I think I understand what Dad meant now about meeting Legendaries."

"What did he say about meeting them?" Takeshi asked as he and Sayane walked up beside Ryu.

"If they don't kill you outright, they'll shave ten years off your life." Ryu quoted as he wiped his forehead with a towel brought to him by Lea. "They can kill you with but a thought, and there is not a damned thing you can do to stop them... fuck."

Takeshi nodded. "They do exude great power," he said. "To be honest, I actually tried using the abilities of my Aura Sense bloodgift to see if I could identify who she was before you opened the door, but I had to shut my Aura Sense off almost immediately-the strength of her Aura was almost blinding."

Ryu nodded his understanding. "I'm just thankful she didn't want to kill us all," he sighed. "Or that Jaden didn't do something stupid... like throw a Pokeball at her."

"HEY!" They could hear Jaden shout, "I'M BRAVE BUT I AIN'T STUPID!"

"You coulda fooled me!" Ryu retorted as he stalked back to the back of the house "And I hope you're ready to continue training!"

_Three Weeks Later_

Ryu and Jaden were at it again, but Takeshi and Sayane were sparring nearby. The encounter with Lady Sexmet had really motivated the two to up their training. They had gone full force into their training, moving so fast that it was hard for them to be seen by any spectators.

"HAA!" Jaden shouted as he slipped through Ryu's guard and managed to land a hit on his shoulder before Ryu could move out of the way.

"Not bad Jaden," Ryu complimented with a grin as Jaden cheered. "Now I can stop holding back..."

Jaden froze in his cheer to turn back to Ryu, a horrified look on his face. "W...what?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Ryu simply grinned as he seemed to simply phase out of existence. "Shadow Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Omoi Ryu no Oda! (Heavy Dragon Strike)" He shouted as he appeared behind Jaden who had enough time to bring his sword up to block... only Ryu's attack broke cleanly through the sword and sent Jaden flying into the forest. "Huh?" Ryu asked, blinking, as he looked around for Jaden. "Huh, I guess he wasn't ready after all."

Takeshi and Sayane had paused as Jaden was launched, and Takeshi turned to Ryu and said, "You actually managed to blend Shadow Step and Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu?"

Ryu shrugged "It's been a project of mine for that last decade or so," He answered, nonplussed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He then looked out in the direction Jaden was sent flying. "You alright out there, Jaden?" he hollered out.

He was met with silence, before a pained voice said, "I swear to ass, I'm gonna kick you god..." shouted back Jaden's reply, in a rather dazed shout.

"Ah, then you're good to continue, try to actually block an attack this time!" Ryu shouted back, throwing another wooden sword towards Jaden's voice before walking into the forest. "And you're right, we do need to do some forest battle training!"

At that moment, Takeshi picked up a pair of familiar signatures on his Aura Sense, and grabbed Ryu's shoulder before he could get too far. "Hold up a moment, Ryu-san," he said. "I do believe you have a visitor."

Ryu looked over his shoulder at Takashi before nodding. "Your lucky day today, Jaden, break time!" Ryu shouted out getting a relieved, but pained, groan in return. "I take it it's your sister who just arrived?"

"Yep," Takeshi replied. "She's got her first 'girl with her, too, but her 'girl's Aura signature is odd. It's a familiar signature to me, but I can't place it-almost like I know the 'girl, but something about her has changed since I last saw her."

Ryu rose an eyebrow but shrugged as he led the way to the front of the house, followed by Takeshi and Sayane who hid themselves in the shadows as Ryu answered the door. "Welcome, how may I help you today MIss...?" Ryu said as he opened the door.

"Hitomi Yamato," the woman in front of him replied. She was between 15-16 years of age, stood about seven inches shorter than her brother, and possessed similar hair and eye color, although her hair extended down to her mid back and had been styled into a ponytail. She wore a purple short-sleeved polo shirt, which had the top open to expose the cleavage of her D-Size Chest, along with black pants and black shoes. Strapped to her back was a simple double-bladed sword staff, looking like someone had jammed a couple of longswords together hilt-to-hilt.

Standing behind her was not a Slicer, which Takeshi had said was the standard Starter 'girl among the Yamato Clan, but a Valkyrie. The Valkyrie had Silver Hair which flowed down to her waist, blue eyes, and wore the standard armor of her breed, with hers being silver in color. A longsword was strapped to her waist, and a shield was strapped to the back of her armor.

Hitomi looked straight at Ryu as she said, "I'm desiring weapons for both myself and Miyuki-chan here," she used her thumb to indicate the Valkyrie, before continuing, "in order to ensure the greatest chances of success for our upcoming challenge of the Edo League Championship."

Ryu nodded his understanding. "A pleasure to meet Takeshi's little sister," he said, getting a surprised look from the pair which made him smirk slightly. "We worked together not too long ago," he explained as he gestured for them to follow him, "and he said you'd be dropping by when you started your journey."

Hitomi smiled a bit, thinking about her brother. "He told the family he'd be swinging by for a visit about six months from now. Kinda sucks that I'm probably going to miss the chance to see him. Do you know where he currently is?"

Takeshi decided it was a good time to make his presence known, so he and Sayane stepped out of the shadows behind her and Miyuki and he said, "Right behind you, imouto."

Hitomi and Miyuki spun around out of shock, Hitomi's hand reaching for her blade before she recognized the man standing before her. "Mou, Onii-san!" she yelled. "Don't startle me like that!"

Takeshi chuckled. "Good to see you again, Hitomi. You still the little Tsundere I know?" He then turned to Miyuki and said, "Good to see you too, Miyuki. When'd you become a Valkyrie?"

As Hitomi practically screeched out, "_**DON'T CALL ME A TSUNDERE!**_" Miyuki replied to Takeshi's question by saying, "Training match a couple of months ago. I was going up against your mother, and she was beating me with ease without even letting me get a hit in. I just got so angry at that, just wanting to hit her _**once**_, when I evolved right then and there. Everyone watching was shocked, including your mother, which gave me the opportunity to land that one hit."

Ryu chuckled in amusement as he listened to the story. "When opportunity knocks," He said jokingly as they came up to the armory and he opened the door. "Go ahead and select your weapon, choose the ones that call out to you."

Hitomi and Miyuki both started browsing the selection, their hands passing over all the various swords as they searched for the one that called to them. Miyuki eventually selected a classic longsword about three feet long, with a blade that looked pure white, with blue runic glyphs etched across its length. The hilt and crossguard appeared slightly golden in color, with blue gemstones inset into the butt of the hilt, at each of the crossguard's endpoints, and at the point where blade met hilt. When her hand touched the hilt, the gemstones and the glyphs started to glow-a glow which intensified when she lifted the blade.

"Shinseina Kiba," Ryu stated as she inspected the sword. "Sacred Fang, _that _one is very special, the base of it is from a fang of Typhonna that my father found, I also added in some Aldium and Meteorite ore and did the enchantment, who knew I had the ability for that?"

Miyuki was startled. A real fang of Typhonna? Converted into a blade? And this weapon was the one that chose her? "I-I don't know what to say..." she said.

Ryu shrugged. "Made it worth my dad running smack dab into the middle of a fight between a swarm of Mantises and five Widows," He replied, getting odd looks. "My dad has the _most_ retarded luck in the _universe._"

Hitomi, meanwhile, kept searching and searching, her hand passing by blade after blade, sometimes hesitating, but never landing. Eventually, she had searched every blade in the armory. She pulled her hand back, and shook her head. "I'm not hearing a call from any of them," she said.

Ryu hummed in thought. "Then please grab ahold of my hand," Ryu requested, holding out his hand for her to take. When she grabbed his hand, he closed his eyes for a minute before they snapped back open and he moved to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it, revealing the stores of ore behind it. "30% Malachite, 10% Argonium, 12% Mithril, 18% Akashio, 10% Quicksilver, 5% Aldium, 5% Meteorite Ore, 6% Gold, 4% Iron" he whispered in his trance like state before grabbing the ores and headed out to the Forge.

Hitomi blinked as she saw Ryu move, before turning to Takeshi. "Soul of the Smith?" she asked.

Takeshi nodded. "Soul of the Smith," he replied. Looks like you'll need to delay your challenge for at least a month or so, imouto."

She nodded, before smirking. "So," she asked, "have you and Sayane-chan gotten married yet?"

Takeshi and Sayane both blushed. "Imouto," Takeshi said with a bit of a growl, "you and the rest of the clan know _**full well**_ that Sayane and I have promised each other that we'll get properly married as soon as she becomes a Pokewoman."

Miyuki, still holding Shinseina Kiba, replied, "Unfortunately for you, Takeshi-san, the Clan Elders aren't taking that for an answer. They're preparing a traditional Yamato Clan Marriage Ceremony for you and Sayane even as we speak, and they'll probably drag you two into that ceremony to get you officially married as soon as you return to the Compound."

Takeshi sighed. "Dammit," he muttered, before turning to Sayane. "Well, I know we're Promised to each other, but I didn't think we'd tie the knot for another three and a half years."

"Neither did I," Sayane remarked. "Looks like it's going to happen in six months, though."

Just then, entering the armory came Jaden, who was with Rena, the former of which had an ice bag on his head covering a rather large bump. He glared up at Takeshi. "Thanks for helping me, Takeshi," he said sarcastically. "Leaving me there with broken bones... I freaking hate Ryu right now...so much..."

"You said the same thing when he gave you your first ass kicking a few months ago, Jaden-Kun," Rena said with a light giggle. "You'll get him back one of these days."

Hitomi had turned as Jaden and Rena came in, and her eyes widened at seeing Rena. "A Mantis?!" she exclaimed. "What the bloody hell is a Mantis doing here?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jaden said as he quickly stepped in front of Rena, his hand on Shinkutamashī, "She's ok! She's with me!"

Hitomi's eyes, if possible, got even wider. "She's... yours?" she asked, hesitantly, shock clear in her voice. "You... Tamed her?"

Jaden nodded, "Yeah," he said. "Rena-chan has been my friend since we were kids, we grew up together. Though I never... _tamed _her until about six months ago when I became a Tamer."

Hitomi took a few moments to absorb that information before she started smirking. "I think I see now why you wanted to visit home, Onii-san," she said. "You plan to introduce these two to the Clan and show them that at least _**one**_ Mantis has traded bloodthirst for honor?"

"Yep," Takeshi replied. "Even if it will probably take a long time for the Mantises as a whole to become Tamable, the fact that Jaden-san and Rena-san here are together proves that it _**is**_ possible."

"Yeah, though the case for me and Rena-chan are a bit... extreme," Jaden admitted. "My former father was one of those abusive guys who used me as a punching bag when they were drunk and angry, and Rena-chan's swarm abandoned her because she refused to kill people for food. We met each other when we were both about 6 years old, and we've been friends ever since."

Hitomi smiled. "Still, it's good to see that there is a Mantis that isn't like the rest, and is actually part of someone's Harem. Some of the Clan Members are going to _**flip**_ when they meet you two." Her eyes briefly widened as she realized something. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Hitomi Yamato, Takeshi's imouto."

Jaden smiled as he stuck out his hand "Jaden Takeo, at your service," he said as the two shook hands. "This here is Rena, she's also the Alpha of my Harem. It's nice to meet you Hitomi-chan, Takeshi told us a lot about you."

"Hopefully he didn't call me a Tsundere again," she muttered. "It's nice to meet you, too, Jaden-san," she said in a more normal tone. "The Valkyrie over there is Miyuki-she's _**my**_ Alpha, as well as the only 'girl I have at the moment."

"A pleasure to meet the two of you," Miyuki said, walking up to them with Shinseina Kiba still in her hands. "I must ask, but is Rena-san the only girl in your Harem so far?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nah, I have Christina-chan and Hikari-chan," he said, "Chris-chan used to belong to my father, but since he died shortly after I became a Tamer, I accepted her into my own Harem since I didn't want her to go into storage. Hikari-chan I met a few months ago when we all attacked that Team Crimson base in Henka Port, rescued her from T.C. and she decided to join up with me." He then pulled out their respective Pokeballs. "Come on and say hi you two!" he said before he released them, and the Elf and Oni in question appeared.

After the two 'girls had introduced themselves, Hitomi turned to Takeshi and said, "Seems like you've had some adventures recently, Onii-san. Care to fill me in?"

"Sure," Takeshi replied. "Come to the dining room and I'll tell you all about it, and Sayane and I will even show you the swords Ryu made for us."

_One Month Later_

Ryu was glaring at Takeshi as he, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki sat before him while he had a long, thin, bundle beside him. "What is it with Yamatos and difficult metal combinations?" He grumbled as he handed the bundle over to Hitomi. "Quicksilver, Mithril AND melted meteorite ore do not mix well."

Hitomi opened the bundle to reveal a Double-Bladed sword. It looked like two Katanas had been fused together hilt-to-hilt, with one blade curving in one direction while the other blade curved in the other direction. The blades themselves were a silvery color, with traces of green interspersed throughout each blade. Each blade was three feet in length, while the hilt was another foot.

Takeshi just shrugged. "No idea," he said. "Still, it's a testament to your skills that you're able to work with such delicate combinations. I doubt that any of the Yamato Clan Smiths have worked with the assortment of materials you have."

"Very true," Sayane agreed. "They tend to work with the more common metals, Iron, Steel, and Silver. They just don't have the materials to make weapons out of other metals on a constant basis. Heck, any Mithril they get often goes into Armor production."

Ryu shrugged "Honestly, I have only snippets of information myself." He stated, tapping his temple. "It's all in here, the Researcher who did my testing for bloodgifts states that the skill of the smith is completely random, from standard to my apparent legendary. Plus I can't do armors, tried once, fell apart with a light poke."

Takeshi nodded. "I guess that makes sense," he said. "When the time comes to visit the Yamato Compound, maybe you could bring some of the Rare Ores you use with you, and we could see what the Clan Smiths make of it."

"I know that they'll probably drool at the sight of the swords you made for us," Hitomi remarked, still admiring her new sword, before asking, "Speaking of which, what is the name of this weapon?"

"Mangetsu no Ha, Blade of the Full Moon," Ryu answered, looking at the blade. "And don't ask me, the name just pops in there when I look!"

Takeshi nodded, deciding not to comment. "Well, imouto, it looks like you have your blades now."

"That I do," Hitomi replied, "but I don't think I'll leave just yet. I'll stick with all of you at least until you reach Vegeta Valley. I might get a Sayjin while I'm there, or I might not, but no matter what I do there, I can at least help you out along the way."

Ryu chuckled, his eyes glimmering in amusement. "Looks like your choice was made for you, Takeshi." He teased as he rose to his feet and stretched. "Well, bout time for Jaden's daily ass kicking."

Takeshi sighed good-naturedly. "I was planning on going with you at least that far, anyway," he said. "Vegeta Valley's a place I've never been before, and even though I don't intend to get a Sayjin, I at least want to see what the place looks like. Anyway, it'll be pretty fun to watch you two keep training. You coming, imouto?"

"Sure," Hitomi said as they all stood up. "I could use an opportunity to get a feel for Mangetsu no Ha, anyway."

Ryu chuckled as he lead them to the training yards, where Jaden was waiting with a frustrated look on his face. "Hey Jaden!" Ryu said, "Ready for your daily ass kicking?"

Jaden just grinned, surprising Ryu and the others. "Not this time Ryu-Sensei," he said, chuckling darkly. "This time _I _am going to win, and _you _are going to receive the ass-kicking!"

Ryu tilted his head slightly to the left, a smirk playing on his face as he settled into the opening stance for Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu "By all means, give me your best shot," Ryu said starting the match.

Jaden smirked as he got into his own stance, "This time, I'm gonna be going all out." he said, "I've got a secret weapon that only Rena-chan knows about."

Ryu appeared confused for a bit before Jaden dashed forward, putting his speed to good use. However, instead of preparing his sword, he raised his hand and a ball of energy appeared in the palm of his hand. He then threw the ball at Ryu, who had to jump back in surprise.

"What the...?" Ryu asked, before Jaden launched three more balls of energy at Ryu, causing him to dodge the attacks.

"I forgot to tell you," Jaden said, grinning. "I can control and manipulate my Chi like any Sayjin can. Also..." Jaden rushed forward again and sent forward a series of rapid kicks and punches at Ryu, who managed to deflect most of them. "I didn't just learn Kendo at school, I also learned some Martial Arts, like say... Kung Fu! Best in my class actually."

Ryu rose an eyebrow and sighed. "Really shoulda told me Jaden, then I would've taught you how blend them together properly," He admonished, getting a confused look from Jaden. "It's not as simple as throwing in a couple of attacks, you have to shift your entire style to cover the holes it creates, like this one," He blurred forward and appeared beside Jaden, making the boy back-pedal as his instincts got him confused, bringing up both his sword and a hand emitting Chi getting in each other's way as Ryu struck. "Shadow Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Giji piasu Ryu no Oda (Piercing Dragon Strike)!" He shouted as his wooden sword pierced straight through the confused tangle of limbs and right into Jaden's chest, sending the boy back.

"FUCK!" Jaden shouted as he skidded to a halt, kneeling. He stood back up and hefted his wooden sword. "Jackie Chan, don't fail me now..." he muttered under his breath as he rushed forward again. Ryu appeared that he was about to deflect another sword attack, however Jaden surprised him as he tossed his sword at Ryu like a Spear, causing Ryu to deflect the throw as Jaden rushed forward, and managed to deliver a few good punches into Ryu's chest, before sending him back a few feet with a well place kick. Jaden used this opportunity to quickly retrieve his sword and held it at the ready.

As the match continued, Hitomi went off to the side and began performing a few katas with Mangetsu no Ha. Surprisingly, the blade felt lighter than the basic Double-Sword she had practiced with back home, and it seemed to move much more fluidly. She grinned. This sword fit her style perfectly, and she looked forward to seeing what all it could do.

Ryu moved as Jaden continued his assault on him, his sword lashing out whenever there was a hole in the teen's defenses, with many bruises starting to form on the boy. Ryu certainly had a few of his own, despite all of the opening Jaden's new way of fighting had, it was fairly unpredictable when first used. But as time went on, a pattern began to emerge in the attacks.

Jaden then leaped up into the air as he lashed out with his leg in an attempt to hit Ryu in the head. Ryu raised his sword to deflect the attack, however Jaden surprised Ryu and actually used his sword as a springboard as he hopped up into the air and launched a series of Chi blasts to rain down on Ryu. The Swordsmith dodged the attacks quickly, before Jaden descended down once again, with his sword raised for a downward swipe. Ryu caught the attack as their swords locked against one another.

"Not bad Jaden, certainly unpredictable, but do you know what you lack?" Ryu asked as Jaden strained against the smith, who held his ground, his feet digging in stubbornly.

"Epic background music for when we fight?" Jaden asked with a bit of a grin.

"That, too," Ryu agreed with a slight smirk. "But no, you lack experience Jaden, I've fought many battles and honed my style with many losses." Ryu's stance suddenly shifted and Jaden had a hard time following his movements before Jaden's sword was suddenly wrenched from his grasp and his body hit the ground hard with Ryu's wooden sword at the tip of his nose.

"Dammit!" Jaden shouted, "I really thought I had you this time!"

Ryu smirked as he moved his sword away and held out a hand. "Jaden, you are just starting on your path, expect many more losses to your wins before it starts to shift to more wins to losses," He advised helping the teen to his feet "Trust me I know, I lost so many times when I first started out."

Takeshi nodded. "It's the same for just about everyone," he said. "No matter who you are, starting out on a journey can be a rocky road-especially when you intentionally limit yourself to a single 'girl, like I have." He wrapped an arm around Sayane as he continued, "Still, I promised myself and Sayane that we would grow strong together, and that I would never need another 'girl. And our training paid off-We're strong, we make a decent living, and we're definitely looking forward to starting a family together."

Jaden just sighed as he stood back up. "Yeah, I guess..." he said. "Just like Yahiko-Sensei says... Ya fall down seven times, then you stand up eight."

Ryu laughed as he clapped Jaden's back. "Just like that!" He shouted in agreement as he headed for the Forge. "And with that, it's time for me to get back to work!"

_Two and a half Months Later_

Once more, Jaden was at the training ground with Ryu, but instead of fighting, Ryu now had a long thin bundle beside him. "Jaden, I am only going to say this once," he said. "Your sword was a real bitch to make... but damned if I say I didn't enjoy making this one. 25% Titanium, 25% Akashio, 14% Carbon, 10% Adamantium, 6% Aldium, 10% Meteorite Ore, 5% Mithril, and 5% Diamond. You have _no _idea how hard it is to melt Diamond, the bloody stuff has a melting point of 3820 degrees kelvin, and it has to be done in vacuum."

Ryu handed Jaden the bundle, and upon unwrapping it his eyes were wide at the dual-bladed weapon now in his hands, it was similar to the sword Hitomi had, however the hilt appeared different, with engravings of two tigers near the center. The two blades on either side had nasty, deadly curves to them, each blade about four and 1/3rd feet long, and Jaden could swear the blade was giving off a faint crimson glow.

Jaden observed the blade in his hands in awe, however he then twisted the center hilt of the blade, and he became even more shocked as the blade divided itself into two separate blades. "She's beautiful..." he said. "What's its name?"

"Futago no Tora, Twin Tigers." Ryu answered before he smiled a bit "Truth be told, when I created Shinkutamashi for your mother, the creation of Futago no Tora was very similar to when I created Shinkutamashi, with only some minor differences."

Ryu chuckled as Jaden stared at his new swords in awe before standing and stretching. "Well we best get some rest tonight if we're going to be leaving soon," he said with a slight yawn. "I for one am exhausted, I never made that many swords so quickly back to back..."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said as he stood up as well. "And Ryu...thanks... ya know, for everything you've done for me and the others."

Ryu simply waved as he headed off towards his room. "Just make sure I have a good challenge during the Championships Jaden," Ryu ordered, smirking over his shoulder "That's all I ask."

_Outskirts of Hakuma Town_

Thirteen female figures stood at the top of a cliff overlooking Hakuma Town. One was Human, but the rest were Pokegirls-all of whom were part of the Human's Harem.

The Human woman was 31 years old, and stood at a height of 5'7" with a D-Size chest. She possessed jet-black hair that fell down to her shoulders, deep crimson eyes, and a light skin tone appropriate for those born in Amethyst League Territory. She was clad in black robes appropriate for a spellcaster, which had been tailored to allow her ease of movement.

"So, this is Hakuma Town, huh?" she asked, turning to her Alpha. "It doesn't look like much.

"I will admit that it looks like a hole in the wall," came the response from a Dark Queen with hair and eye color similar to her Tamer. "But I believe a sleepy little hamlet like this is a perfect place to begin our campaign to create a new world, Victoria."

Victoria Imperatrix, known in the Bounty Lists as the Dark Empress, nodded with a smile. "Yes," she whispered. "A world where you and I can be accepted, and where people won't try to tear us apart..."

The Dark Queen smiled gently, before giving Victoria a passionate kiss. When they parted, the Dark Queen turned and said to the rest of the Harem, "We attack in thirty minutes, so make sure you're ready when the time comes. Once we begin, we don't stop until the town before us is burnt to the ground!"

"Yes, Alpha!" came the response from the entirety of the Harem, although a Symbiote Neo-Iczel and a Hunter Magic Knight responded with less vigor than the rest. And as the Harem split up to make their preparations, the Magic Knight walked up to Victoria and said, "Mistress, I have reservations about this plan. The town has no gym, no Pokecenter. Attacking here makes little sense."

"Ilya thought about that, Helen," Victoria replied. "She thinks that attacking a small town like this will cause the Edo League to bring in forces that would normally protect more important targets, thus giving us a window of opportunity to launch more damaging strikes."

"...that makes sense," Helen said after a moment's consideration, "but this town is full of civilians! Innocents who have no relation to the incident that turned you down this path! Are we supposed to simply slaughter them all?!"

"If we spare them, they will simply turn on us later," Victoria replied. "That is what Ilya says, and I am inclined to believe her."

Helen sighed. "Very well," she said. "I will follow both your orders and hers on this one. But I believe that Ilya is leading all of us-including you-down a much darker path than necessary." With that, Helen left to perform her own preparations, leaving Victoria alone with her thoughts.

And a small part of Victoria's brain was agreeing with what Helen had said. That slaughtering civilians was wrong, and that this attack was a mistake.

She ignored that part of her mind, though. Ilya was her very first 'girl, and her closest lover. A world where Ilya would be accepted, and where no one would try to separate them, was a world worth fighting for.

Besides, there were less than ten minutes left before the attack began.

There was no turning back now.

**END CHAPTER!**

**AN: Still looking for people to join us, please, just let me know, we don't bite... much... when sober...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**PIDGETTE (aka PIDGERSEATAH), the Tweety Trollop Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** Insectivore, some plants  
**Role:** Couriers, scouts  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant, Ground  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken, Scratch, Preen, Cuddle, Caress  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance (x3), Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort  
**Evolves:** Pidgeota (normal)  
**Evolves From:** Pidgy (normal)  
A Pidgy evolves into Pidgette after enough successful combat and enjoyable Taming. They tend to gain several inches in height after their transformation, as well as get bigger breasts. Their toes become longer and thinner, able to move better, with a thumb-like back toe forming on their heel. Small claws also appear on the end of them. This allows a Pidgette to better use her Scratch attack, but still retain her prehensile use of her feet. A Pidgette's feathers on her arms become longer and stiffer, though still very soft, allowing her to fly to greater heights. The other feathers on her body don't change much, although her breast feathers turn a lighter shade of their former color, and are even softer to the touch. As before, their nipples and lips remain the only part of their body not covered with feathers. As in her previous form, a nice plume of tail feathers sticks up from just above her backside, accentuating her shapely rear.  
A Pidgette is a much more reliable courier than her previous form. Even previously Feral Pidgettes can be trained to take messages and small items to places and then return quickly. Pidgette isn't nearly as common a pet due to her larger size and thus greater food requirements. Like her previous form, Pidgette has hollow bones to make her lightweight, meaning she can't carry another person aloft. However, due to firmer feathers, she is able to fly higher and faster, ignoring how cold it feels at higher elevations and wind shear from faster speeds. Pidgettes can use their Minor Levitation ability to slow down what would otherwise be almost suicidal dives. Her Endurance ability lets her push herself for a greater amount of time before she becomes tired, letting her fly at her fastest for longer periods. Her lungs are equipped to deal with the fact that there is less air at higher altitudes, and she is able to take slower, longer breaths to gather the air she needs.  
A Pidgette tends to make pleasant chirping noises during Taming; ruffling her feathers and letting them down again as her body tenses and relaxes. Due to her hips and knees being free-jointed (being able to bend normally, or backwards), the Pidgette is very flexible, and can assume nearly any position her Tamer likes. Her greatest desire though is one she won't realize until her next evolution: Being Tamed while flying.A Pidgette is able to use her attacks to a greater degree. She can now use her Gust attack to blow over people from a standing position with ease, although those braced for a strong wind can still stand up to it. Her Taunt ability is sharper, with more creative insults coming to mind. Her Move By attack is faster, letting her reposition herself for more precise blows. Her favorite combination is to use Move By to get behind her enemy and then Gust to bowl them over. With her lengthened claws, she can now use Scratch effectively. She also gains three sex attacks: Preen, Cuddle, and Caress. Caress is where she begins to coo and moan softly, touching herself, usually on her chest. The opponent watches and becomes aroused, and thus slower to react. Cuddle is basically where this is done on other Pokégirls, rubbing and arousing them. Preen is where she begins rubbing herself against her opponent in a way that accentuates her feathers, letting them feel how silky soft and downy they are, letting it relax them.  
Feral Pidgettes aren't too dangerous, since they usually just enjoy soaring wildly, doing loops and dives for the sheer joy of it. They usually only attack when attacked back, and even then they aren't vicious about it. Threshold girls who become Pidgettes tend to take their transformation better than other Threshold girls, the joy of flying somewhat mitigating the loss of their humanity.

_**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal  
**Frequency: **Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet: **any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role: **nursing  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Ghost  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting  
**Attacks: **Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements: **innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves: **Night Nurse (battle stress)  
**Evolves From: **None  
NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.  
NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.  
While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

_**SEXMET, the Legendary Dark Lioness Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human (Feline)  
**Element:** Steel/Magic/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** human style foods, heavy on meats, and energy drawn from sex  
**Role:** protector/sister of Bastit, soldier  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Ice, Rock, Fighting, Dragon  
**Weak Vs:** None (Water, Fire, Ground)  
**Attacks: **Tail Slap, Tackle, Meteor Punch, Scratch, Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Roar, Fury Swipes, Agility, Slash, Sabre Claw, Parry, Sword Dance, Deflect, Reflect, Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Armor  
**Evolves:** N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A  
Sexmet is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe for reasons that didn't necessarily have effect on his war of revenge…  
Like her 'sister', Sexmet is a G-Spliced. However, where Bastit was made from two different Pokégirls, Sexmet was made from three Pokégirls. A Catgirl, a Demon Goddess, and an reason for Sexmet's existence is because of her 'sister' Bastit. Bastit, while a powerful fighter in her own right, would absolutely REFUSE to fight others unless there was no other way, (she's a pacifist). She'd prefer to make love and make an opponent's hormones do all the work for her… but that didn't always work. So, Sukebe made Sexmet to be Bastit's 'sister' and protector. To accomplish this, he had based Sexmet after the goddess Sehkmet, who was a goddess of war and vengeance. As such, she is also has a lower opinion of humanity than her 'sister' Bastit.  
Because of her heritages, Sexmet can take three forms, all depending on her mood. The first form is of a slightly muscular woman that is 5'9" in height, with dark skin, golden eyes, long black hair tied into a ponytail, black-furred cat ears, and wearing tight hard leather battle-armor, a brown leather weapons belt with a curved sword to the side, sandals, and silver jewelry of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with an amethyst gemstone in the center with a relief of a hissing cat, Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewelry she wears, and she carries a large silver 's second form is a near-human Catgirl. She wears the same clothing, but in the second form she is more cat-like, with a layer of short black fur covering her from head to toe, she gains a tail, claws where her fingernails were, her frame becomes more muscular, and her height increases to 6'4".Sexmet's third, and final form is of a huge, black-furred lioness, at a height of 4' and a total length of 9'5" from nose to the tip of her tail.  
Also, like her sister Bastit, Sexmet was not meant to be a Legendary. She apparently gained her status as a Legendary through her fighting prowess, and her 'victories' against other sister Legendaries. She was known to have bested the Legendary multi-headed dragon Hy-Bra on more than one occasion to protect her sister Bastit, and she's survived clashes with the likes of the Legendary Stone Titan, Titania. It is speculated that these 'victories' might be due to the fact she is based after a goddess of war…To this day, Sexmet is rarely sighted. Some speculate she lives in seclusion, and it seems so. This idea is supported by the fact that the only sightings of Sexmet within the past 100 years have all been within the Dark Continent. Though still, some speculate she is rarely seen because she is a roamer. She was made to protect Bastit… There is no reason as to why she would give up 'protecting' her 'sister'.

_LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:  
Truly Unique: _All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Sexmet's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).  
_Deathlessness: _Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
_No Weakness (Level X):_ All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Sexmet has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Water, Fire, or Ground type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Steel, Magic, or Fighting, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
_LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Sexmet's lexicon of special attributes:  
Warrior's Code:_ Being that Sukebe had modeled Sexmet after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of War, (among other things) Sexmet is very well versed in all forms of 'war', be they on the battlefield, political, and even when it comes to Taming…  
_Warrior's Sense:_ Also referred to as "Eye of Ra", this acts as a 'sixth sense' for Sexmet, making it hard to sneak up on her. It is also very possibly the reason she is rarely seen today, since she can 'feel' when anyone or anything is getting close to her.  
_Lady of Life:_ When Sukebe created Sexmet he ended up emulating many parts of Sehkmet's supposed personality. This includes one aspect where Sehkmet could become a carrier, and curer of plagues. Though she is not a poison type, at times, Sexmet can leave a trail of death in her wake without even trying… And other times, a place benefited from her presence. (However, this Salient quality has no effect on Pokégirls over the level of 70). This quality also allows Sexmet to evolve the Griffon into the very rare Pokégirl Sphinx.

_**VALKYRIE, the Northern Swordmistress Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Fighting/Flying  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** Capture and rescue  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Wingover, Dive  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Can summon weapons and armor. Can make wings appear and disappear.  
**Evolves:** Armsmistress (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Slicer (battle stress), Airmaiden (battle stress)  
Valkyries bear a resemblance to Angels in appearance, and are often mistaken as such. They are tall and athletically built. They aren't as muscled as some types, and still possess softness and curves, but one can easily see the strength in their limbs and the dangerous grace of a warrior. Their hair is usually golden blonde (occasionally silver, and other shades of blonde), and almost always kept long, though it is usually tied in braids or pigtails. Eye color is light, either blue or green. Skin color is pale. Valkyries typically appear with a breastplate, a helm with wing motifs, greaves, longsword, and in the off-hand either a shortsword or a shield. Some Valkyries have been known to use a spear instead. Finally, they have a pair of white feathered wings, separate from their arms, much like an Angel. These wings can be summoned or dismissed by touching a jewel on her chest. Valkyries usually insist on wearing some clothes, though they need not be terribly modest, and will rarely take off their armor outside of taming or bathing.  
Valkyries have an ingrained habit of searching battlefields for powerful, defeated Pokégirls, and rescuing or capturing them. This should be noted, since if a Valkyrie can access a tamer's Pokégirls after a tough battle, a tamer can suddenly find themselves out of spare Pokéballs and with an extra handful of Pokégirls added to their harem. They will also consider getting a downed harem sister out of the battlefield to be of higher priority than defeating their enemy. However, they will stop all this behavior (begrudgingly) at their tamer's insistence. It is sometimes considered a bad omen to see a flock of feral Valkyries in flight, as it can suggest that a large battle with many injured or dead is, has, or will soon occur. The phrase "flight of the Valkyries" is sometimes used as a euphemism for war in literature.  
Valkyries are excellent fighters with their weapons, on par with all the other Slicer evolutions. They are also brilliant at evaluating the strength of a fighter. They tend to fight defensively, economizing movement, warding blows away with armor and shield while they wait for an opening. With great strength and precision, they seek to end the fight quickly with as little effort on their part as possible, so that they have the energy to evacuate any allies from the fight, if needed. A Valkyrie often uses her wings to quickly charge her foes, either for hit and run attacks or to quickly get into a defensive position. Valkyries usually only use their wings for movement, however, and dismiss them once in the melee. She can also use them for distance attacks against ground targets. It should be noted that in aerial combat, a Valkyrie will usually prove inferior to other flying types, especially birds.  
Resembling Angels in more than just appearance, Valkyries are polite but serious and aloof, at least in public. The only exception to this is if she is drunk, which will prompt very different behavior, namely: loud merrymaking, singing, boasting, and much more friendly behavior towards her tamer. While sober, a Valkyrie won't publicly show her tamer affection; or at least nothing more than a smile and holding hands. Though, if her tamer initiates affectionate behavior with her, she will not push them away unless they try for more than a lip kiss. In a private setting, a Valkyrie is much more open and loving, though mildly bashful. Feral Valkyries are fairly docile, and do not commonly attack humans. However, they will defend themselves from direct attack, and will resist capture to the best of their abilities. Once captured, they do not provide much, if any trouble to their new masters. If any battles occur near them, feral Valkyries will take any unconscious Pokégirls a safe distance away from the fight.  
Valkyries will often concern themselves with the safety of their harem sisters. They make fine alphas for this reason, though generally they are content in any position as long as the harem is in good health. Valkyries may have problems with infernal Pokégirls, but likely will not get violent with them unless attacked or unless they are doing something actively evil.  
There is little to note in regards to taming Valkyries. There is, of course, the standard advice for all flying types. When their wings are out, most do not like positions where weight is put on the wings (e.g.: the missionary position), and it is best to tame them in the open air, as they sometimes beat their wings during orgasm. Finally, as with many flying Pokégirls, a fair few may entertain fantasies about mid-air taming.  
To date, there have been no reported cases of thresholding directly to a Valkyrie.

_**DARK QUEEN, the Queen-Behind-the-Scenes Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element: **Magic/Ghost/Dark (Infernal)  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Human Style (only the best), some Life Energy  
**Role: **Manipulators, dark rulers.  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs: **Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Poison  
**Weak Vs: **Celestial, Sonic attacks.  
**Attacks: **Call Me Queen, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Teleport, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Dark Blade, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe.  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Healing (x5), Night vision, Wingless Flight, High Intelligence, Limited Metamorph Solid Ether Body, Longevity  
**Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Demoness or Succubus (Dark Ritual)  
**It is (fortunately) a very rare occurrence to find, even in the harem of a strong-willed tamer, a group of powerful Infernals who are willing to place enough trust in one of their number of elevate her even further in power. When such an event does come to pass, however, the result is quite awe-inspiring. Evolving from a Demoness or Succubus through a special Dark Ritual, a Dark Queen is just that; a Queen of all that's Infernal.  
Physically, the evolution generally entails the loss of her previous "off" characteristics, such as claws, wings, et cetera, leaving a Dark Queen almost identical to a human woman, albeit a tall, imposing one. The average height for a Dark Queen is 6' even, with variation of up to several inches in either direction being known to occur, though this is sometimes augmented by high-heeled shoes. Her eyes, if not already, will usually become a shade of red, violet, or gold, and her hair tends towards something baroque, with jet-black being seen most commonly. A Dark Queen's skin also generally becomes lighter (tending towards pale), although some seem to prefer to tan to a lesser or greater degree.  
For the most part, however, this true appearance is rarely seen, even relative to the rarity of the breed itself. This is due to one of the Dark Queen's most useful (and perhaps unique) abilities; she is capable of metamorphosing a "shell" of her previous body around her true form. Whilst this shell is in place, the Dark Queen will generally fight and act as if it was her actual body, and most of her physical enhancements are reverted to the previous state. However, if she reaches the limit of her previous body's capacities and does not revert to her true form, then she can also be defeated as if she were a Demoness or Succubus. Regardless, this "shell" is seen far more commonly than her true form, and can stand up to all but the newest, most advanced 'dex scanners as of 300 AS. Considering this and the recent flurry of activity in the Celestial community, it is apparent that this kept even the Megami "in the dark" about the true nature of Dark Queens until very recently.  
Insofar as personality goes, the average mentality is not at all what one would expect from the Queens of Infernaldom. Rather than the haughty, arrogant, bitch that would generally be imagined to hold such a role, the average Dark Queen has an aura of regal grace and nobility around her that could put the greatest of Elfqeens to shame. It is, in fact, almost unheard of to encounter a rude or otherwise overly unpleasant Dark Queen when in her true form, although they are certainly capable of acting as such when metamorphosed into the shell of a Demoness or Succubus. That is also, of course, not to say that they are not proud or ruthless; au contraire, a Dark Queen will kill (or, more likely, order the death) an enemy as quickly as any other Infernal-type. She will simply be polite and generally calm about doing so.  
The likely reason for the loss of a Dark Queen's overt viciousness is the requirement of at least four fairly powerful Infernals to assist in her evolution. Since convincing such self-serving, opportunistic, and untrusting Pokégirls to support her in gaining more power and in becoming their Queen is understandably very difficult, only the most cunning and manipulative Demonesses or Succubi ever manage it. As such, those who ever hope to must learn to control their natures in the process, and the evolution further catalysts this mentality further, although one ought to note that that key word is control...  
In any case, the other primary point of note about the mentality of the Dark Queens is that they are, as a rule, manipulative enough to make the most devious of Killer Queens look amateurish. However, this is partially negated by the fact that, in order to be so successful, they do not try to control everything. Rather, by only exerting her influence when it would forward her goals, a Dark Queen precludes her influence being easily discovered and gaining the stigmata that Bondage and Killer Queen have earned. It should be noted, also, that the actions taken to advance said goals are not necessarily negative in and of themselves; they have been known to range from the truly heinous to the heroic; from arranging massacres to ensuring that her tamer is in the right place at the right time to intercept a team attack. Unfortunately, such manipulative tendencies are actually more active when a Dark Queen is acting in her Demoness/Succubus "shell," unlike most of her other characteristics.  
Naturally, considering the aforementioned, the dynamics of having a Dark Queen who freely admits to be such are extremely difficult to study, especially since a tamer with such a Dark Queen is generally loathe to lose her goodwill by subjecting her to such scrutiny. However, on the condition of anonymity, several tamers have, with the revelation of the breed's true nature, come forth with some information in this regard. As such, it is known that Dark Queens are very free with their dark blessings, and most harems that they are found in are composed of primarily Fiendish-template Pokégirls, with notable exceptions being those Pokégirls whose evolutionary arc hasn't brought them to what the Dark Queen considers their most useful form and other Infernals. This tendency, combined with her natural charisma, manipulative abilities, and inclination towards leadership, means that almost never is an admitted Dark Queen found in any position but alpha. Unlike other manipulative types, however, a Dark Queen will normally submit to her tamer's desires on issues not instrumental to her ambitions, and simply ensure that his desires are the same as hers of said issues. This, of course, makes her a deceptively attractive option...until one considers how her ruthlessness plays in; a Dark Queen has few inhibitions about what she will do to ensure that said desires coincide.  
Generally, however, this insurance is not carried out by the Dark Queen herself. In a further ploy to avoid their manipulation becoming known, most Dark Queens develop a network of lesser Infernals and Fiendish templates who are loyal to her. If referred to at all, the network is usually called a "Covenant," and the exact method or methods through which the members of a Covenant communicate is still unestablished, although magic is considered the most likely. In any case, the Covenant will generally include those Infernals that participated in the ritual that created the Dark Queen and any Fiendish templates created by the Dark Queen or members of the Covenant. Other members aside from the Dark Queen have been known to use the Covenant for their own plans to an extent, but generally refrain from doing so as to avoid becoming dependant upon their sisters, as being willing to trust the Dark Queen does not equate to trusting each other. Inter-Covenant relations are, as of 300 AS, an unknown quantity.  
When a Dark Queen must do things herself, however, and opts not to battle in her shell, she is nothing to scoff at. Yes, her strength enhancement is very low, but for good reason; the Dark Queen is not a physical, front-line fighter. Rather, in keeping with her nature as a Queen, almost all of her abilities are ranged, and getting in close to her is nigh-impossible; with her wingless flight ability, she is able to not only remain out of the range of land-based foes, but above them whilst she rains down dark bombs and power bolts. If an enemy does get too close, however, she will generally still be able to hold her own with an Energy or Dark blade, assuming she doesn't just teleport away from them.  
Considering the impressive array of powers and connections available to a Dark Queen, going feral is generally almost absurd. However, when it does happen (usually through being left in a Pokéball for too long), the resulting state is quite suited to the 'girl. In essence, she becomes "trapped" in her shell form, losing herself within the illusion of her previous form. As such, it is naturally quite difficult (if not impossible) to identify a feral Dark Queen as anything other than a feral Demoness or Succubus. In fact, the self-deception extends through feral shock; until her personality and higher mental functions have returned to a good degree, she will use "Succubus" or "Demoness" when referring to herself. However, this does have one beneficial effect; the best time to identify a Dark Queen is during taming shock. Once her higher mental functions begin to return and she rerealizes her identity, it is extremely easy to make a slip and refer to herself as "Dark Queen." Should this occur, she should be Pokéballed and turned in to the local authorities. Failure to do so may result in criminal charges.  
Another interesting note is that a tamer who tames a Dark Queen out of her feral state will generally win a great deal of gratitude from her. Apparently, due to their regal and proud natures, Dark Queens become extremely embarrassed over their loss of self whilst feral. As such, the tamer who restores her is somewhat of a savior, and unless he displeases her strongly, the Dark Queen may even consider revealing herself to him. In these cases, said tamer usually ends up quite pleased with his "new" Pokégirl; Dark Queens, especially those evolved from Succubi, tend to be highly experienced and unselfish lovers, doing their best to sate their partners' desires so long as said desires do not conflict with her own. In that respect, her sexual attitude mirrors that of her overall attitude when in a harem, except that avoidance of conflicting desires is likely to prove much more... pleasurable to the tamer.  
In closing, it is imperative to note that, whilst Dark Queens may seem to be highly appealing Pokégirls... they should be avoided if at all possible. They might not be overtly hostile, bestial, blatantly sadistic, arrogant, or otherwise unpleasant as many of their sisters are, but they are by far the most dangerous of Infernal Pokégirls. After all, even a Mazouku can be curbed of her vile tendencies in the hands of a powerful, noble force... but a Dark Queen's brand of evil is immutable. No amount of humiliation, excessive taming, or respect will ever cause a Dark Queen to truly turn from her path; rather, those who discover the truth and are not fooled into believing her to be innocent or evil enough to join her are generally found dead, if at all. So, no matter how enticing she might sound, do not, for any reason, attempt to gain possession of a Dark Queen!

_Classified:  
__Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach the public.  
We do not need every would-be evil overlord trying to create a Dark Queen!  
_Urgent Notice to all Security and Law Enforcement Personnel:  
An eliminate on sight order has been put into effect for Dark Queens in all PLC-affiliated Leagues. Caution is advised in carrying it out, however, as there is the potential that her tamer will prove hostile to the attempt, and Dark Queens are difficult to defeat without the assistance of a powerful Celestial or a Pokégirl capable of sonic techniques. The Tamer must not be allowed to dictate policy and should be detained or eliminated if necessary.  
It has recently been discovered that the "Dark Ritual" used to transfigure a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is actually an E-stone Ceremony.

**====================  
Ceremony Description  
====================**

Elemental Stones Needed: Dark Stone (x2), Dusk Stone (x2)  
Area & Time Conditions: Night and seclusion.  
Ceremony itself:  
The E-Stone Ceremony used to evolve a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is better known as The Dark Ritual, and for good reason. Generally preformed with much more "ceremony" than is required, the exact process long ago merged with the myth. Insofar as has been ascertained, however, the base requirements are a Demoness or Succubus powerful enough to bestow the "blessings" that result in a Fiendish template, at least four Infernals Pokégirls of decent power, two dark stones, two dusk stones, and a magic circle. In order for the Demoness or Succubus to ascend, she must have convinced the four or more supporters (who generally need to be more powerful than a Daimon and cannot be Fiendish templates) to truly trust her and wish her ascent. Considering the nature of powerful Infernals, this is truly a Herculean task, but it is possible, as evidenced by the existing Dark Queens.  
Once the four (or more, presumably) supporters have assembled in a secluded area at night, a magic circle must be etched into the ground. It may be as simple or complex as the creator wishes, so long as there is a central position connected by spokes to four surrounding, equidistant positions. The supporters then each must take a Dark or Dusk stone and stand in one of the surrounding positions, whilst the Dark Queen-to-be should stand in the center, not directly facing any of her supporters. At this point, the supporters should place their stone in the center of the markings designating their positions, then begin to focus their thoughts on the ascension of their new Queen. If their trust in her as their Queen is true, then the power of all four stones will be drawn into the circle, then focused through the spokes towards the center. If any of the supporters' trust is false, however, her stone will instead explode, and the entire ceremony will not only fail, but require an entirely new set of stones.  
Assuming that the four stones are assimilated successfully, though, the central position will be flooded with power as the entire circle glows a purple-black. Regardless of the weather, black lightning will then strike at four points upon the perimeter of the central position, and an explosion of magical darkness will follow, lasting a few seconds. Once it has cleared, the circle will be broken in four placed (presumably where the lightning struck) and the new Dark Queen will stand in the midst of what is now her Covenant.  
It should be noted that this is simply what has been deduced to be the very basic required ceremony. In all documented cases, more gloss and embellishment were present. Such embellishments often include (but are not limited to) ceremonial attire, chanting in Latin or other dead tongues, much more elaborate magical circles, a ring of magical fire between the supporters and the Dark Queen candidate, a sacrifice or sacrifices, et cetera. So long as they do not interfere with the core ceremony, such additions are not problematic and definitely contribute to the aesthetic effect of the transformation.

_**(insert name here) SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded (insert title here) Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** as per base type  
**Element:** Dark/base type  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Parasyte feeds on emotions and resultant pheremones, rest of diet varies depending on host. Host gains a great love of chocolate.  
**Role:** as per base type, if applicable, Heavy combat  
**Libido:** Increased from base type  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, plus base type "Strong Vs"  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, sonic attacks, plus base type "Weak Vs"  
**Attacks:** Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue*, Beast Rush*, Invis, Invis 2, Invis 3, Fury Swipes, plus base type's attacks  
**Enhancements:** Strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings increased by +5, can manifest thick claws and morph jaw into a massive, fang-filled maw with an acid-drooling tongue, can manifest tentacles, plus base type's enhancements  
**Evolves:** Whatever the base type evolves into  
**Evolves From:** Parasyte bonding to a host  
Symbiote is the hesitant classification for a Pokégirl or human bonded to the amorphous Pokégirl known as a Parasyte, since essentially they become a single entity with two minds. A Pokégirl can only become a Symbiote if they accept the Parasyte completely, allowing it to bond with them on a molecular level. Generally it's only Pokégirls that Parasytes bond with, although humans of both genders can bond with a Parasyte as well. However, humans that bond with Parasytes sometimes become high-libidoed Pokégirls, although this occurs primarily in females, with males being very rare cases. Only recently were Symbiotes added to the official Pokédex, as Parasytes and their hosts are normally secretive.  
Symbiote only became the accepted template name for this type of Pokégirl, as studies have shown mutual benefit for both host and Parasyte. One advantage is that the current strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings of the host are increased by 5, with corresponding increases in muscle size. The host, thanks to the Parasyte's morphic abilities, can change their Parasyte's form into regular clothing of any kind or style they wish. Symbiotes also have the ability to turn invisible for brief periods of time, by covering themselves completely with their Parasyte and using its camouflage abilities to blend in completely with their surroundings. Hosts can withdraw their Parasyte completely into their bodies, allowing for removing clothes for Taming to become much easier. Hosts can also morph their hands into long, thick, razor-sharp claws and morph their jaws into massive, fang-filled maws which contain a long, slightly extendable tongue capable of secreting acid. The tongue's extension range is very short, nothing like that of a LickingTongue. This is usually done while the host completely covered by their Parasyte, although some meaner Symbiotes have been known to do this while their Parasyte isn't covering them. Symbiotes also can manifest long, thick tentacles, allowing for longer range attacks and for tentacle bondage attacks as well.

Symbiotes are strange Pokégirls, psychologically speaking. Hosts can occasionally be viewed having seemingly one-sided conversations with themselves, when in actually they are speaking with their Parasyte, which is a sentient organism in and of itself. Symbiotes tend to refer to themselves as 'we,' referring to their host/Parasyte bond. Higher level Symbiotes studied by Psychic Pokégirls have an almost total mental unity between host and Parasyte. All Psychic-types studying the high-level Symbiotes reported that they had trouble telling the difference between the thoughts of the host and the thoughts of the Parasyte.  
Parasytes subsist primarily on strong emotions and pheromones, although they supplement their diets with whatever their host eats. Due to this need for the Parasyte to satisfy her dietary needs, Symbiotes tend to become more outgoing, extroverted, daring, and in some cases, downright rash. Symbiotes LOVE sex, as they are experiencing the sensations of two Pokégirls at once, both the host and the Parasyte. Any Pokégirl host bonded to a Parasyte gains a dramatic increase in their libido. Also, strangely enough, Symbiotes simply adore chocolate of any kind. An offer of chocolate can get a Symbiote to do whatever the person wants, no matter how humiliating it would be normally. Being covered in chocolate and having their partner lick it off of them, or conversely, a partner covered in chocolate and being allowed to lick him or her clean, is a tremendous turn-on for a Symbiote.  
Symbiotes, all benefits aside, gain two major weaknesses. They gain a weakness to Fire no matter what their type is normally. This is not to say that Parasytes cannot bond with fire-types, even with Fire-types that have open flames on their bodies (such as CharAmandas), they just have to be very cautious about it. A CharAmanda Symbiote studied show that whenever she used a flame attack, the Parasyte retracted from wherever it was covering that the flame attack came out of. Also, the Parasyte did not take complete shape around the tail of the CharAmanda. They cannot bond with Magmammaries due to their intense body heat. As a side note, thankfully, it's been discovered that Parasytes cannot bond with Widows due to their extreme body toxicity. This, however, does not mean that Parasytes cannot bond easily with Poison-types.  
Another weakness Symbiotes have is sonic attacks. Something about sonics disrupt the molecular bonding a Parasyte has with their host, causing great pain to both. A steady sonic attack can knock out a Symbiote in a few minutes.  
Guyver-bonded Pokégirls cannot become Symbiotes, nor can Guyvers bond with Symbiotes. Their very genetic structures are incompatible, making a combination of a Guyver-bond and Parasyte-bonding impossible. Although if both a Guyver-bonded or Parasyte-bonded Pokégirl end up in a harem together, they can get along well enough.

Acid Tongue – (EFT+ ATK 50) The Symbiote coats her extended tongue with an acidic saliva and spits it at the opponent. This also adds an acidic effect to any licking attacks, and has a 20% chance of poisoning the opponent.  
Beast Rush – (ATK 70) The Symbiote sends their Parasyte out along the ground in a shadow-thin form. Once underneath the opponent, the Parasyte shoots up and attacks the opponent, turning into a massive tentacle with a fanged mouth and whipping about.

_**NEO-ICZEL, the Super Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (Crimson League), Extremely Rare (Elsewhere)  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** individual striking units  
**Libido:** Average (High seasonally)  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic  
**Attacks:** Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Reflect, Burst, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Shield, Dazzle, Teleport, Phoenix Down, Tectonic Slam, Fissure  
**Enhancements:** Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kamichu (if overconfident)  
Neo-Iczels were among the most powerful fighters during the Revenge War. They were single fighting units and among the strongest Pokégirls in existence. Neo-Iczels are human in appearance, usually pale-skinned and muscular, built like gymnasts, with hair colors in bright extremes, be it bright black, bright brown, bright red, bright blonde, bright white, etc. They are superhumanly strong, seconded in strength only by girls like the Amachamp, and capable of flying and firing blasts of powerful energy. They are also capable of taking a lot of punishment, making them ideal for combat harems.  
Neo-Iczels would be among the most desired Pokégirls if it weren't for one little problem: they are EXTRAORDINARILY arrogant.  
In the wild, they are aloof, and will not allow themselves to be captured unless they are defeated utterly, and only if the Tamer takes part in defeating her via means other than just ordering his or her girls around. Tame Neo-Iczels are also cold to their Harem sisters, and encourage their master to rely on only them for their pleasure and for battles. They WILL NOT accept other partners unless they are equals or superior, and will insist on occasionally battling with her harem sisters to see if they are worthy. This has inspired many Tamers to either trade away the Neo-Iczel, give up their Pokégirls in favor of the Neo-Iczel (an action frowned upon by the majority of Leagues and illegal in the Crimson League and WAPL), or train up their Pokégirls to get the Neo-Iczel to accept them. A determined, patient, and caring Tamer who gets their Pokégirls strong will not only have a powerful Harem, but a dedicated, completely loyal ally in a Neo-Iczel.  
Those that break through the shell of arrogance of a Neo-Iczel, be they human or Pokégirl, and manage to Bond with her, will find their power increasing alongside the Neo-Iczels. In an amusing irony, the less arrogant a Neo-Iczel becomes, the more powerful they become. Although this is a rare occurrence, as the Neo-Iczel has a genetic predisposition to be arrogant and it's rare that a Tamer has enough patience to work to win the affection of this arrogant breed of Pokégirl. It is also rare that they experience humbling through humiliation, as they are incredibly powerful.  
In an interesting side note, Neo-Iczels do not become angry when witnessing the evolution of a Penance, as most other Pokégirl breeds do. They instead become focused on taking care of the Penance, showing their rarely displayed kind, caring sides as they try to win the trust of the skittish young Pokégirl.  
It is a wise thing to note that Neo-Iczels have an intense rivalry with Demon Goddesses. The two breeds were both created to be heavy assault units, and a strong competitive streak developed between the two breeds. This rivalry, near the end of the war, developed into an intense hatred that neither breed has been able to shake (or explain, for that matter, since records of exactly what happened during the war are few and far between, and no one knows how the rivalry started). A Neo-Iczel, when coming within twenty feet of a Demon Goddess (or vice versa), will immediately seek out a battle. And only a fool would try and keep a Neo-Iczel and Demon Goddess in the same harem.  
No cases of Thresholding into a Neo-Iczel have been reported, something which many people are very grateful for.

_**(insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **as per base type  
**Element: **Base Type/Dark/Magic  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare(1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl species is a Hunter)  
**Diet: **as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
**Role: **Assassin  
**Libido: **as per base type  
**Strong Vs: ?  
Weak Vs: ?  
Attacks: **Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Imitate, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Cure, Night (except for self), Drain, Ingest*, plus as per base type  
**Enhancements: **Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Endurance, Recovery, Enhanced vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory ability (x4) plus any enhancements to the base type. Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
**Evolves: **As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Evolves From: **As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Story this Pokégirl appears in: **The Harris Saga, written by Kerrick Wolf  
It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory Pokégirls that might prove resistant to self-termination.  
The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic Pokégirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal Pokégirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of Pokégirl that was specifically created by Sukebe.  
The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits.  
All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem.  
All Hunters eat meat. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shapechange themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type, Strengths and Weaknesses. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall keep the memories forever.  
In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities, and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine.  
They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become Pokéwomen.  
Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary.  
Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming.  
It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was Tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her Pokédex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful Psychic attack and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport.  
Using a Pokédex on a Hunter will not reveal anything out of the ordinary.  
The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even parthenogenic litter mates do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns.  
Existence of the Hunter is not commonly known and it is suspected that some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way..

_**MAGIC KNIGHT, the Elemental Knight Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** human food  
**Role: **hero  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs: **Fire, Ghost, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Dark, Fighting, Magic, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Go Down, Parry, Deflect, Bonk, Imitate, Heal  
**Enhancements: **Magical body armor, special gauntlet which contains a sword  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Firemaiden (Dawn Stone), Watermaiden (Dawn Stone), Airmaiden (Dawn Stone)  
A Magic Knight is an extremely rare Pokégirl, there have only been three reported cases of a Pokégirl evolving into a Magic Knight. The three Pokégirl types that were reported to evolve into Magic Knights were: a Firemaiden, an Airmaiden, and a Watermaiden. Exactly how these evolutions are catalyzed remains unknown. One researchers hypothesizes some sort of new evolution stone that he has dubbed "Escudo" but so far this appears to be nothing more than a pet theory with no evidence whatsoever, and virtually all of the Pokégirl research community has disdained the idea.  
Reportedly, when the three Pokégirls evolved into Magic Knights, their physical appearance did not alter, though their wardrobe was supplemented by magical armor consisting of shoulder guards, a breast plate, boots, and gauntlets which contained a magical stone from which the Magic Knight was able to draw a sword. Each of the Magic Knights has gained powerful new attacks, including some sword attacks and some magic attacks.  
Though the reports claim that though these Pokégirls were Tamerless, they were not Feral. No one knows when or why they disappeared, but to this day, there have been no other credible reports of any Pokégirls evolving into Magic Knights.


	4. Chapter Four: War in Hakuma Town

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting**_"

Chapter Four: War in Hakuma Town

_Last Time_

_Besides, there were less than ten minutes left before the attack began._

_There was no turning back now._

_Hakuma Town, Night_

Jaden's eyes opened suddenly, as he lay in his bed. '_Hmm?_' he thought. '_What's this... feeling?_'

He looked around himself, and he could still see Rena, Chris, and Hikari surrounding him after the taming session from earlier. They were still all fast asleep, with Hikari and Christina still embracing one another, and Rena lying on top of Jaden.

Jaden managed to slowly ease his way out of Rena's grasp as he stood up from the bed, putting on a pair of boxers he walked up towards the window. Opening the blinds he looked outside, it was still dark out, as the full moon shone in the skies above. From his window, he could see Hakuma town in the distance.

'_I know I felt... something..._' he thought, before shaking his head. "Ah... it's probably nothing-"

Suddenly, a bright orange fireball erupted from the outskirts of Hakuma Town, the ground shuddering even as the sounds of the explosion reached the Hisanaga Residence.

"The Hell!?" Jaden could hear Ryu shout as he undoubtedly leapt from his bed, in short order the house was chaos as its residence hurried into the main area fully dressed and armed. "Hakuma Town is under attack!"

"But it's just a sleepy little hamlet, with no Gym or Pokecenter!" Hitomi yelled. "Who would want to attack this place?!"

"No idea, Imouto," Takeshi replied, "but what we're going to _**do**_ about this is pretty obvious! We have to help defend the town!"

Ryu chuckled, causing everyone to look at him. "The fools attacking Hakuma are about to get a nasty surprise," He stated as everyone stared at him in confusion. "You guys remember Greg? He was a contender for the title of Champion."

Takeshi was shocked. "You have got to be frakking kidding me," he said. "That Restaurant Owner was once a _**Champion contender?!**_"

Ryu laughed as he stretched himself and ensured that Taka, Dori, and Lea had everything they needed. "Yup, it was apparently a close match too," he confirmed. "I tell ya, if he lets _her _out, then the attackers are fucked."

Takeshi blinked, before his expression hardened. "I'd ask who _**she**_ is, but something tells me I don't want to know. Still we should probably go and help out!"

Ryu nodded. "Of course," he agreed. "I wasn't saying we shouldn't, just that Greg will probably have things well in hand when we get there."

"Right," Takeshi said. "Well, let's get moving!" And with that, Takeshi started along the path down to Hakuma Town, Sayane right behind him.

_Hakuma Town, Cat's Eye Cafe_

**(BATTLE THEME: 'Hametsu no Kaze' Gundam AGE OST 3 [Play this through all fights in this chapter])**

Greg frowned as he stared out at the three pokegirls that stood before him, all of them were obviously Fiendish template with a Warhound, Armsmistress and a Nekomata. "I don't know who the fuck you are or who the fuck you're with, but you have three seconds to get the _**fuck **_out of _my _town," Greg growled dangerously. "Or I will kick you out without a care if you live or die."

The Armsmistress had twin longswords out, and prepared to attack. "Our apologies, sir, but we can't do that," she said. "Our Alpha's orders were to burn the town to the ground and kill any in our way." She charged, intending to put an end to the Restaurant Owner.

Greg merely smirked. "Then blame her for your fate," He ordered, before looking off to the left "Get'em, Sheila!"

The Armsmistress who was charging the Restaurant Owner suddenly had something inordinately heavy slam into her side, flinging her away into a wall. Groaning, she sat up slowly, opening her eyes intent on attacking whoever it was that attacked her, only to freeze at the sight before her. It _looked _like a Widow, save for the softer features and far less hair and spikes on her body. She also only had two hauntingly beautiful green eyes framed by shoulder length tousled red hair. Her legs were more humanoid than the Widow's and still had the hourglass symbol on her abdomen.

But the most horrifying part, for the three attackers at anyrate, was that fact that the woman was wearing a set of heavy SWAT-like armor and helmet, she also had a rocket pack on her back, along with a cannon-like object on her left shoulder, while in her hands was a massive minigun.

"Meet my Alpha, Sheila, a Battle Dryder." Greg announced with a laugh at the horrified expression on the girls faces. "But I'm not your only worry, you're also attacking the town of the legendary swordsmith Ryu HIsanaga! Not to mention he's probably not alone, since he has his own harem you gotta worry about, _and _his little apprentice as well."

The three Fiendish 'girls looked at each other. They knew that continuing this assault was probably pointless, because the odds were pretty high that they'd end up dying if they continued attacking.

However, they were loyal to Ilya and Victoria, and sought to help the two establish the new world they sought.

In the minds of the three girls, if their lives were the price to be paid for such a world, they would gladly pay it.

The only way they would retreat is if Ilya herself gave the order.

They charged.

They couldn't see Sheila's face under the helmet she wore, but from the way she moved, she was positively ecstatic about their choice to fight as she brought up her minigun and started spitting out lead death.

_Elsewhere_

Ryu led his girls through the streets beelining for a group that were leading an attack on the local hospital. The Tamers had split up to cover more ground and Ryu decided to take care of the enemy group that were attacking the Hospital.

His visage was cold as he darted through the chaos and fleeing civilians who were trying to get out of the hamlet. Clearing the civilians Ryu's group came upon a trio of Pokegirls, his pokedex quickly identified them, one - the obvious leader of the group - was a Dark Lady, there was also a Demoness and a Fiendish 'Hot' Foxymaiden. The group hadn't noticed them yet, so Ryu ordered his team to hide in the shadows and sneak in for a better position "_Taka, Dori take the Demoness, Lea, the Foxymaiden._" He ordered the trio mentally, it appeared that not only did he form a connection with the twins when the Alpha bond was formed, but it extended to Lea as well.

He received positive responses in return from his girls who moved into the best position to attack. Closing his eyes he took a couple of calming breaths clearing his thoughts and emotions and when his eyes opened he was solely focused on the Dark Lady "_Go._" He ordered as he himself blurred into motion appearing behind the laughing Dark Lady "Shadow HIten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Omoi Ryu no Oda! (Heavy Dragon Strike)!" Ryu shouted as his sword swung at the Dark Lady's back causing her to shout in pain as blood sprayed.

First Blood went to them.

_Elsewhere_

Takeshi and Sayane were heading for the Train Station. Two of the attackers had been heading that way, so the two Mercenaries/Bounty Hunters were going to ensure that it stayed standing.

As they arrived, they saw the two women advancing, pausing only to fire off blasts of Dark energy at their surroundings.

The two recognized the women from the Bounty Lists. "Takeshi," Sayane whispered, "isn't that..."

"...the Dark Empress and her Queen," Takeshi whispered back. "These two are formidable enemies, and that's saying nothing about the rest of their Harem. But they're also the biggest Bounties we've gone after yet."

"So, we get a tough challenge, and a huge paycheck," Sayane summarized. "I'm in!"

Takeshi chuckled, even as they stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves to the attackers.

Victoria looked at them. "Looks like we have a pair of wannabe heroes trying to stop us, Ilya," she said.

"Indeed, Victoria," Ilya replied. "Perhaps we should teach them the error of their ways."

"You won't be teaching anyone anything," Takeshi snarled at them as he drew Tamashii no Kyodo, while Sayane drew Kage no Hametsu and Hikari no Ban'nin. "You'll pay for deciding to attack this town, Dark Empress."

Victoria sighed. "Another Bounty Hunter," she said. "They're the only ones who call me by that title. Shall we give him the same treatment we've given all the rest?"

Ilya nodded, and the two started launching their attacks on Takeshi and Sayane, who used their speed and reflexes to dodge, even as they approached to melee range.

_Elsewhere_

Jaden ran through the streets of the town with Rena, Christina and Hikari following closely, they were making their way to the area where the civilians were to be evacuated. "Chris-chan, you ready for this?" Jaden asked the Elf.

Chris nodded, as she carried her silver colored bow, with a quiver of arrows on her back, and a curved short sword strapped to her side "Yeah, I'm ready for this." She said with a grin, "I've been refreshing my arrow skills ever since we got here Jaden-Kun, I can take care of myself."

"I'm ready too," Hikari said, as she twirled around a pair of Sai Daggers in her hands. "Time to put these things to good use!"

An explosion ahead of them caused them to pause, and before them appeared a Demoness, a Nidogg, and a Hellcat.

"Ah, more prey," the Demoness said. "No, they all appear to be armed. Not prey, then-more obstacles in the way of the world our Mistress and Alpha desire."

"Yes, and so young," the Hellcat replied. "It will be fun to snuff them out."

The Nidogg simply growled, preparing to attack.

Jaden exchanged glances between his girls, before looking at the three enemies before them. "Three of them, yet four of us." He said, before he grinned. "You picked the wrong fight. Chris-chan, you and me will take out the Demoness. Rena-chan, Hikari-chan... the Hellcat and Nidogg are all yours."

_With Ryu's group_

Sophia, the Dark Lady, growled in anger as she fired off another bolt of Dark energy, doing her damnedest to hit that filthy _human _who wounded her with a sneak attack to her back. Unfortunately for her, however, the human was fast, inordinately fast, at times it seemed as if he just disappeared, she would have him full in sight, only for him to be just gone. Without her even blinking.

She let out another scream as a cut appeared on her arm, with the accompanying pain that went with it coursing through her veins "FILTHY HUMAN!" She shrieked as she launched a wide Power Bolt to the surrounding area only to receive another cut, to her midsection this time.

Ryu paused in his attack, taking cover behind a partially destroyed wall to catch his breath and wipe the sweat away from his brow. '_Using the Shadow Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu this long is exhausting, and aside from my opening strike I can't get a good enough opening for a heavy strike._' He thought as he watched the Dark Lady launch another Power Bolt in the area opposite to his own. '_Thankfully, her rage blinds her along with acting as a painkiller._'

_With Taka and Dori_

In another area in front of the Hospital Dori leapt in front of her sister, erecting a barrier which blocked the Energy Blade of the Demoness from hitting her sister as Taka moved around her sister slashing at the Demoness forcing the woman back with a snarl.

The two moved flawlessly with each other, their mental connection with each other was even stronger than the one they had with Ryu and their Harem Sister, to the point where sometimes they had a hard time telling where one began and the other ended. This proved to be a boon in battle, however, as they were able to move flawlessly together with Taka taking the offence and Dori defending her sister.

Taka slashed at the air before her, launching a Swordwave at the Demoness who teleported out of the way and attacked Dori's flank only for the Shieldmaiden to bring her shield around to block the Demoness' claws, as her sister slashed at the Demoness, landing a hit as the Infernal woman hissed in pain from the gash at her side. She then backhanded Taka, who was sent tumbling back from the force of the blow.

"Fucking Bitches," The Demoness growled as she suddenly clamped on the distracted Dori's throat. "I think I'll take you to Alpha and MIstress to be broken and remade, after I kill your fucking whore of a sister first."

"NO!" Dori shouted, struggling against the Demoness as she moved to the struggling Slicer, Dori cursed her breed's inherit offensive weakness as she desperately struggled to try and protect her prone sister as she was kicked in the stomach by the Demoness with such force that she coughed up blood.

Taka groaned as she looked up as her sister struggled helplessly against the Demoness, panic, worry, fear, despair all flowing through their link as she tried to free herself.

'_I can't... I can't die here..._' she thought in pain as she struggled to force herself to rise. '_I can't let Master down, I can't let Dori down... I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!_' With that mental declaration, Taka began to glow.

When the glow subsided Taka had changed dramatically, her once snow white hair with a black lock was now a shimmering curtain of gold with streaks of white and black running through it, framing her now green colored eyes, her chest size had jumped from her previous C-cup to a full D-cup that was covered by an almost Halter-top-like breastplate that showed some of her cleavage and left her stomach bare, she also wore a short armored skirt that showed off her soft toned legs until they disappeared into the five inch heeled greaves that bore a wing motif to them, she also had, resting upon her head, an intricately crafted helm that bore two wings erupting from either side from it, finally erupting from her shoulder blades were a pair of soft looking, white feathered wings that were spread out as Taka glared the shocked Demoness down.

Taka moved suddenly, the Katana Mizu gifted to her by Ryu seeming to glow as she swung it, severing the arm that grasped her sister before she gathered her sister into her arms and took flight. "_Are you alright Dori?_" Taka asked mentally as they floated above the burning town.

"_T...Taka... you've... evolved..._" Dori replied, her eyes as wide as saucers as she took in the now softer features of her sister's face. "_So beautiful..._"

Taka blushed slightly at Dori's compliment "_I... I didn't want to let you or Master down..._" Taka said as they floated unheeding of the wounded Demoness below them.

Dori cupped her sister's cheek marvelling on how soft the now paler skin felt "You didn't, and never will," She whispered aloud, lightly kissing her sister's lips. "Let's finish this shall we?"

Taka nodded as Dori wrapped her arms around her neck, freeing one of Taka's arms before diving down on the Demoness who was charging an attack. "You fucking Bitches! DIE! HYPER BEAM!" The Demoness roared launching her attack at the pair.

Taka didn't bother to change her flight path as Dori raised her shield, trusting in her sister to protect them. "REFLECT!" Dori shouted as from the shield erupted a shimmering barrier that wrapped around them and fashoined itself into a point with Dori's psychic abilities, cutting through the energy beam of the Demoness' attack driving them straight down into the woman.

"KYAAA!" Taka shouted as they erupted from the beam completely unharmed, shocking the Demoness and granting her no time to react as Taka's blade cut through her neck, decapitating the woman.

_With Lea_

Lea growled as she took cover behind a piece of rubble as the infernal Foxymaiden launched a Firestorm at her, beating against the rock and slowly melting it '_At least I'm faster than her._' She thought to herself briefly, thanking Ryu for the strict training regime he set her upon.

Unlike the rest of her species Lea didn't believe she was the be all end all - yet, she knew this because of the fact she was harshly abused by her captors, captors she was never able to defeat, and with working with Ryu and his Harem she realized just how strong she _could _be with proper training, something Ryu not only promised, but came through on.

Even with him not only taking Jaden on as an apprentice, but forging at _least _six different swords within the year, he still took the time to work with herself, Taka, and Dori, training them to be stronger. For herself, he set her on a speed training regime, playing to her strength and ordered in several TM's giving her a wider attack variety and a couple of heavy finishing blows.

A plan forming in her mind, Lea smirked, and as the flames let up for the briefest of seconds she whispered, "Agility," And sprinted away from the rock her speed triple what it was before as she ran towards the Foxymaiden and haymakered her face before running off again before the 'maiden could completely recover.

Lea restrained a giggle as she heard the fox-like woman's scream of rage as she stood back up, a gout of black flame scorched an area not too far from her, making Lea abandon her position "Thunderbolt!" She shouted, her blue veins flaring briefly as she launched a bolt of lightning at the woman slamming her in the chest electrocuting her.

Not giving her time to recover Lea followed the attack up "Thunder Wave!" She shouted her veins pulsing again as a wave of blue lightning coursed out paralyzing the infernal "The finisher: THUNDER!" Lea roared as she flung her hands into the air her veins pulsing brighter than ever before she then launched a _massive _bolt of lightning at the prone woman hitting her spot on killing her as the unrestrained volts of electricity coursed through her burning her body to ash.

Lea panted as she smiled feeling exalted from her victory '_That was so easy..._' She thought feeling pride sweep through her body '_Master's training... it _really _works!_'

A glow engulfed the battle high Shoxiya as she basked in her victory, and when it faded away a completely different woman stood there. Lea now stood at a proud 6'4" with massive E-Cup breasts, her scales had receded to the back of her neck, down to the 7ft span of her new wings, and down to her tail, fading into the caramel color skin outside of those areas. Her red hair was now done up in a bun held closed by a pair of metal chopsticks with a single strand falling down her back and a pair of bangs framing her now asain-like face. Her fingers were tipped with talon-like nails, and she wore an elegant, black, silver dragon patterned, kimono that hung off of her shoulders allowing her wings freedom and fell to mid thigh held closed by a white obi that had a metal folding fan sticking out of the obi with a pair of four inch heeled boots topping off the outfit.

The newly evolved Sexlong looked down at herself, grabbing her own chest in surprise before a naturally elegant smile appeared on her full lips, her distinctly asian draconic eyes glittering "Mm, I can't wait to show off to Master~" She cooed her voice sounding more mature and sultry than before making her giggle enticingly before spreading her wings and flapping them "Let's give you two a try, no?" She asked her wings before taking off and heading towards Ryu.

_With Hitomi_

Hitomi and Miyuki had almost immediately run into a Neo-Iczel and a Magic Knight, with the Neo-Iczel being revealed as a Symbiote and the Magic Knight as a Hunter. She had engaged the Magic Knight directly, while Miyuki engaged the Neo-Iczel.

"Why did you attack this town?!" Hitomi shouted. "There's nothing of importance here!"

"Our Alpha wanted to try drawing out the Edo League's defenders, to reduce defenses on more vital locations," the Magic Knight replied.

"And what about the residents?!" Hitomi shouted again. "Were they just collateral?!"

"...I do not wish to harm innocents," the Magic Knight replied, "but our Alpha's orders were to kill anyone in our way."

"THEN WHY DO YOU STAY WITH SUCH AN ALPHA?!" Hitomi practically screeched as she launched into a spinning attack with Mangetsu no Ha.

"...I stay to try and counteract her influence on our Mistress," the Magic Knight replied as she parried the attack. "Our Mistress trusts her Alpha implicitly, but I believe that our Alpha no longer deserves said trust. So I will assist my Mistress as much as I can, and follow the orders of my Alpha to a reasonable degree, while I try to convince my Mistress to dismiss her Alpha-or, at least, not to trust her as much as she does."

Hitomi finally seemed mollified at that, if only barely. "All right, then," she said. "I'll help you 'keep up your cover', so to speak." She then grinned as she assumed a ready stance again. "Don't expect me to hold back, though!"

"I wouldn't ask you to," the Magic Knight said as she readied her own weapon and prepared for another clash.

_With Greg_

The Battle Dryder kept firing off her weapons, which had forced the three Fiendish 'girls to take cover behind debris.

The Armsmistress was thinking very hard. There wasn't any way to bring down that Battle Dryder normally, and she wouldn't let them gang up on her.

There was only one option left, but the others would have to distract that Dryder long enough for her to pull it off. "Keep her busy," she said to the other two. "I'm going to try something."

The two nodded, and launched out of cover. The Nekomata launched a blast of Fira that the Dryder dodged, while the Warhound tried closing in for a Bite only to get blasted away with a rocket.

Meanwhile, the Armsmistress put her hands together in a praying posture, and began to chant.

"_**I am the Flesh and Bone of my own Sword.  
Steel flows through my Body, and Fire is what courses through my Blood.**_"

The Nekomata was forced to dodge a volley from the minigun, and the Warhound took a solid blast from the cannon.

"_**I have Created over a Thousand Blades.  
Unknown to Death.  
Nor Known to Life.**_"

The Nekomata got another volley of fire directed at her, but this time she couldn't dodge, and fell to the ground dead, blood seeping out from over a hundred bullet holes.

"_**Many times, I have withstood Enormous Pain to create Thousands of Weapons.  
And yet those Hands that have Braved so much will Never hold Anything.**_"

The Warhound took several rockets at once, simultaneously with a round from the cannon, and was reduced to small chunks of flesh that sailed everywhere.

The Armsmistress smirked as she finished her chant,

"_**So, as I Pray now...  
I call forth Unlimited Blade Works.**_"

Sheila looked over as a thousand blades seemed to be summoned by the Armsmistress, who was panting, staring at the Dryder in hatred. "Die!" She shouted, launching her blades at the armored Dryder, causing a small explosion to cover the area as dust flew up. "Bitch." The Armsmistress muttered before freezing as she heard the familiar 'whir' of a minigun, and she paled as the dust cleared to reveal that the Dryder had taken only surface damage, really.

"Don't feel too bad," The former Widow said without emotion. "But I have taken that attack from a Samurai infinitely more powerful than you and kept walking."

The Dryder opened up with all of her arsenal, and the Armsmistress was too surprised and afraid to dodge.

The missiles and cannon blasts hit first, tearing through the Armsmistress' Armor and allowing the bullets from the minigun to tear through her body.

A few seconds after Shiela stopped firing, the Armsmistress' bloody corpse dropped to the ground face first, twitched a couple of times, and lay still.

"Poor souls," Greg whispered, patting Sheila's shoulder "We'll make sure to give them a proper burial, but first we have to secure the town."

Sheila nodded as she hefted her minigun and marched out the door with Greg right behind her.

_With Jaden_

"DIE ALREADY!" The Demoness shouted as she continued to fire dark aura blast after blast at Jaden and Christina, only for them to dodge the attacks and continue their assaults. Jaden rushed forward with Futago no Tora drawn, divided into its two blades as he prepared for a frontal assault, while Chris prepared another arrow for her bow.

The Demoness raised up a barrier of energy to avoid being hit by Jaden's first attack, however Jaden jumped _over _the shield barrier she rose, and attempted to stab her from behind. However the Demoness turned around quickly to catch Jaden's attack. But doing this she left herself wide open for Christina who released her hold on her arrow. Her aim was true as the Arrow hit the Demoness square in the head. She fell to the ground, dead.

"Nice shot, Chris-chan!" Jaden said, "I knew you still got it!"

Christina smiled "Thanks!" She said, "You think we should help Rena-chan and Hikari-chan?"

Jaden glanced to the side, where he saw the battles Rena and Hikari were now fighting in. Rena was fighting the Nidogg, while Hikari fought the Hellcat.

The Hellcat cried out in fury as she launched a series of fury swipes at Hikari, however the Oni just dodged the attacks, as she lashed out with her own Sai Daggers as well. Meanwhile Rena fought the Nidogg with surprising evasiveness.

"Why do you fight for the humans?" The Nidogg hissed out at Rena as they fought, "Your kind has always hated humans!"

Rena just glared at the Nidogg defiantly "Because I am not like the rest of my kind," she growled out as she charged in again, bringing out her Scythe arms, her wings flaring to life as she rose up towards the Nidogg, and tackled it to the ground. While still on top of the Nidogg, Rena rose her Scythes and stabbed them deep into her opponent, ripping her apart until she lay dead in a pool of her own blood.

Hikari meanwhile saw that Jaden and the rest of her Harem sisters had finished off their battles. "Oh, well I guess I can't play with you anymore." She said to the Hellcat, "Tell Team Crimson I said hi." She then dashed forward and plunged her Sai Daggers into the Hellcat, and then she used them as conductors as she fired off a wave of electricity into the Hellcat, sending volts of electricity into the Hellcat before she fell limp.

"Way to go guys," Jaden said, "But this ain't over yet, we gotta get going!" The three girls nodded as Jaden lead the group forward further into the town.

_With Takeshi_

Takeshi leapt into a somersault, dodging another blast of dark energy from Victoria, even as he tried for a kill strike. Tamashii no Kyodo came close again, but was blocked by Victoria's staff.

Meanwhile, Ilya was doing her best not to get hit by Sayane's swords again. She'd already suffered a few scratches and slashes, and didn't want to get hit again.

The two sets of combatants parted again, each 'girl landing next to her respective Tamer.

"Victoria, I've lost my connection to a majority of the Harem," Ilya said. "I sense that only Sophia, Helen, and Karen still survive. I may have miscalculated in selecting this town as a target. We should fall back."

"Very well," Victoria replied. "You win today, Bounty Hunter, but mark my words, things will be different the next time we meet!" Ilya then grabbed Victoria and took to the skies, zooming over the town as they made their escape.

"_Everyone, Retreat!_" Ilya telepathically shouted to the rest of the Harem. "_The Battle is lost! Retreat and Regroup!_"

_With Hitomi_

The battle paused as the Magic Knight and Neo-Iczel received the telepathic message.

"Our Alpha is calling me back, warrior," the Magic Knight said. "It seems things have gone poorly for her."

Hitomi nodded. "Okay then," she said. "Go back to your Mistress, and I wish you luck in trying to save her from your Alpha's influence."

"Thank you," the Magic Knight said. She then hesitated a moment. "My name is Helen. I serve Victoria Imperatrix. What is your name?"

"Hitomi," she replied. "Hitomi Yamato."

"Farewell, Hitomi," Helen said. "I hope we meet again." She and the Neo-Iczel then took off, running to the agreed-upon fallback point for Victoria's Harem.

"An interesting encounter, to be sure," Miyuki said as she walked up to Hitomi's side.

"For sure," Hitomi replied. "Think you can fly me back to the others?"

"Certainly," Miyuki said as she scooped Hitomi up Bridal-Style, spread her wings, and took to the skies.

_With Ryu_

Ryu couldn't fight back the smirk on his face as the Dark Lady screamed in frustration once again, her entire body a bleeding mess. He really had to hand it to the woman to be standing after such a beating. "FILTHY FUCKING HUMANS!" She shrieked out angrily, destroying a wall at random hoping to hit the elusive man. "GET OUT HERE AND DIE!"

Ryu didn't answer as he charged out from her blind spot and cut one of her tendons before moving back into the cover of the destroyed buildings surrounding the Dark Lady, who had collapsed to one knee, heaving heavily.

Ryu watched curiously as she snarled at the sky, seeming to have a conversation with someone telepathically before letting out a whimper of defeat. "You are lucky that my Mistress summons me back, filthy human!" The Dark Lady shouted. "I will make sure you die in her name the next time we meet!" And with a pop the woman teleported away, leaving the battlefield.

Ryu remained in hiding for a few more minutes to ensure that it wasn't a trap, even using some stones to create noises as if he was moving elsewhere, only to get no response.

**(END BATTLE THEME)**

Letting out a sigh, he stepped out of cover and sheathed his sword before wiping away the sweat on his brow. "Thank god that mess is done with," he sighed, looking at the damage around him "Dammit, why attack here though, that was stupid."

"Master!" Three feminine voices called out above him, causing him to look up only to tilt his head as he only recognized Dori before realization dawned on him, making him grin "Hey girls, Taka, Lea, you guys evolved!"

"Mm, we did master~," Lea cooed out, obviously enjoying her new body and voice as she landed, glomping Ryu and making his body react to the sensation of her new mounds pressing into him as Dori and Taka giggled while they landed next to them.

"You two look beautiful," Ryu assured with a smile, making them beam at him "And you always look beautiful too, Dori," He added making the Shieldmaiden join her twin and Harem Sister in beaming. "Come, let's find the others and look for survivors."

_Later_

_In front of the Cat's Eye Cafe_

After the attackers had been confirmed to have all either fled or been killed, they started helping look for survivors.

Eventually, they all ended up meeting alongside Greg in front of his Restaurant, as they helped him collect the bodies of the three 'girls that made the mistake of attacking him.

"I see you lads have been busy," Greg greeted with Sheila standing beside him. "Hell of a night for a walk, eh?"

"Definitely," Takeshi replied. "We managed to drive them off, but the damage is pretty bad."

"I managed to learn something interesting, though," Hitomi remarked, causing all eyes to turn to her. "I had a conversation with a Magic Knight who had inserted herself into the attacking group to pursue a hidden objective, and she mentioned that the group's Alpha had wanted to attack this place to draw Edo League Defenders away from more important locations."

Ryu's eyebrow rose. "Really? We'd better fire off a warning to the PLC, then," He murmured with a frown. "Are they with Team Crimson or something, I didn't see any identification marks on any of the group my team fought."

"It wasn't a Team," Takeshi replied. "Sayane and I wound up fighting the ones in charge, and we recognized them from the Bounty Lists. Hakuma Town was attacked by the Dark Empress and her Harem."

"I think I've heard of her," Jaden said. "I remember Yahiko-Sensei mention something about a Dark Empress with his brother a few times. They said something about her being a Psycho or something like that. I only caught a bit of their conversation though."

"Dark Empress is the title given to a woman named Victoria Imperatrix," Takeshi explained. "She was an Ordinary Tamer with a fairly large collection of Infernals, before her Alpha evolved from a Demoness to a Dark Queen. Some nearby mystics picked up the evolution though, and authorities tried to get her to turn in her Alpha. Unfortunately, not only did she refuse, but her entire Harem at the time got into the act and completely destroyed the officers attempting to apprehend her. I don't know too much about her goals, but from what I have heard, she wants to make a new world of some kind, even if she has to destroy this world in order to do so."

Ryu sighed as he shook his head. "Dammit, as if the Rocket Clones were bad enough, but there are also people like her in the world," he said, sounding exhausted. "What is it with people and destruction, it only begets anger, hatred, and more destruction from the survivors."

"I hear you, Ryu-san," Takeshi replied. "The Dark Empress is bad enough that she and her Harem all have Confirmed Kill Only Bounties on them-50,000,000 on Victoria, 100,000,000 on her Dark Queen, 25,000,000 on the Dark Lady who is the Beta of her Harem, and 50,000 on every other Pokegirl within her Harem. There's also a Live Capture Bounty on Victoria out of principle, but it's only 2,500,000-the Leagues find her so dangerous that they priced the Bounties so that Bounty Hunters wouldn't take unnecessary risks going for a Live Capture."

Jaden let out a low whistle. "Damn..." he thought before he blinked. "Hey... Me, Chris-chan, Rena-chan and Hikari-chan took out three members of her Harem! That means we get..." he did the math in his head "...150,000 SLC! Hot Damn!"

"Very nice, Jaden," Takeshi replied. "Unfortunately, Victoria and her Dark Queen managed to get away, but with all the losses she took, I think she's probably going to have to spend some time licking her wounds and rebuilding her Harem. She doesn't have any 'girls in any kind of storage, so the 'girls who are in her Harem are all she's got, and I think I heard that she never has any more than 12 'girls in her Harem at a time."

"So... what do we do now?" Jaden asked, as he looked at the others before him.

"Send a warning to the PLC, collect our bounty, and continue with our journey, really," Ryu stated with a shrug. "What else _can _we do, we have no idea where she went, where she's based, or where she's going to strike... So, we keep plugging on."

"And if we run into her again, avoid killing the Hunter Magic Knight named Helen," Hitomi added. "She's the one who gave me my information, and is trying to subvert Victoria's plans from within. She told me her reasons, but I'd rather keep them to myself."

"Right," Takeshi replied. Hitomi must have earned this Helen's trust somehow, and he wasn't about to ask her to violate said trust. "Once we've collected our Bounties and warned the PLC, we'll set out for the Yamato Compound. We'll need to warn them about the Dark Empress as well, just in case she tries attacking there."

"Sounds good to me," Jaden said before he and his 'girls stood up as he yawned "For now though, _we _are going back to bed. I'm tired as crap, and I think we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea for all of us," Takeshi replied. "Let's make sure we're well-rested before we set out tomorrow."

"I'm glad we got in a Taming Session before the battle, my love," Sayane whispered into Takeshi's ear. "It probably wouldn't have been a good idea to have one once we get back to our rooms.

Takeshi nodded. He and Sayane were just going to sleep the rest of the night away, to prepare for not just the trip, but the Marriage Ceremony the Clan was preparing for the two of them.

Lea seemed to be rather enjoying her new hobby of pressing as much of her newly acquired bust against Ryu as she could. "Mm, Master~" She really seemed to enjoy cooing as well now, too. "I have an _itch _that needs to be scratched~"

Taka blushed slightly, but grabbed onto his other arm and held it close while Dori wrapped her arms around him from behind, hugging him into her own bosom. "Well that's my cue to get us home," Ryu said jokingly with a smile, making the others chuckle. "I'll stop by before we leave Greg."

Greg waved as the smith ambled off, his 'girls still hanging off of him.

_Later, Ryu's room_

_*****ALERT ALERT LEMONS AHEAD!*****_

Ryu dropped back onto his rather large and soft bed in his room, pushed back by his 'girls who were all smiling rather lustfully at him, promising him a world of pleasure as their eyes roamed his bare body, their own bodies bare to his own eyes.

Lea, who had retracted her wings into her back, moved first as she crawled towards Ryu on her hands and feet, a lustful smirk on her face as she came face to face with him. "How do you like the new me, Master~" She asked in her new favorite tone of voice.

"Beautiful as always, Lea," Ryu said, lust creeping into his own voice, before he leaned in and captured her now ruby lips in a passionate kiss, making her moan in appreciation. "No matter your form, you are all so beautiful to me..."

"Master~" Lea cooed as Ryu shifted from her lips to her neck. "I love you~!" She let out a slight scream of pleasure as Ryu sank his hands into her soft but firm breasts, before moaning as she felt his erection throb against her thigh.

Ryu let out a grunt as he felt her silky smooth hands grasp his tool and started to lightly pump it as her hands worked the shaft. "Your skin is so silky," He complimented, nipping her jaw as he moved down to her breasts making her moan in appreciation as his tongue flicked across her nipple.

"I'm so glad you enjoy it Master~!" She cooed loudly, arching her back into his mouth as he captured her right nipple in his mouth, suckling it. He reached down with his free hand to lightly trace her pussy that was freely flowing with pussy juices. Her hips jerked as he lightly pushed a finger in, making her moan loudly.

He kept suckling her breasts as he pumped his finger into her vagina, making her hips jerk in response. "Master! I'm cumming!" She shouted in ecstasy as her pussy walls clamped down around his fingers, refusing to allow them to leave her hot love canal as it fluttered erratically around them.

Lea panted as the spots faded from her eyes a dopey smile on her face "Mm, thank you Master~" She cooed as pushed Ryu down to his back and eyed his erect cock hungrily. "But now it's my turn to pleasure you~"

She leaned down and licked the tip of his member making him groan in appreciation of her soft, wet, warm tongue as it danced across his prick, coating it in her saliva, her eyes never leaving his own as she took the cock into her mouth and descended upon it, taking more of it into her mouth before pulling back up and repeating the process taking even more into her mouth until she was deepthroating him, humming around his cock, making him twitch and moan in appreciation, his hands entwined with her loose hair, urging her on as he massaged her scalp, adding her moans to the humming vibrations. "L... Lea, I'm close." He warned, groaning in pleasure, then disappointment as she took him out of her mouth.

"Mm, not yet Master~" She cooed with an impish grin on her lips, before bringing her large bosom up around his cock and pressed them around it, making him moan as the soft pillowy breasts wrapped around his cock. "I want to give this a try before I have some of your yummy seed~."

Ryu couldn't help but moan as she proceeded to give him a titjob, sucking on the tip of his cock as she rubbed her breasts against his shaft, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. "Lea!" He shouted as he felt the surge approaching, making her work harder at getting him to cum. "I'm cumming!"

Lea moaned as Ryu's thick spunk flooded into her mouth, making her swallow the load so that it didn't spill out of her mouth. "Mm, Master~ I love your cum so much~" She cooed after his eruption had subsided and she had swallowed his load. "It tastes so-o-o go-o-o-od~"

Ryu chuckled as he nipped her ear, making her shudder. "How would you like some in your womb then?" He asked huskily, making her shudder even more. "To have my cock plundering your most sacred depths."

Lea moaned as her pussy burned with heat, begging to be doused. "Yes~ please Master~" She begged in her cooing voice as she moved to her hands and knees wiggling her ass towards Ryu. "My pussy needs to be doused by your seed~"

Ryu chuckled as he ran the tip of his cock across her pussy lips, making her moan and jerk her hips to try to get it into her soaking entrance. "You love it don't you?" He whispered heatedly into her ear as he massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples. "You love having my cum in your holes, having its taste burned into your tongue and feel burned into your womb."

"Yes~!" Lea shouted, her moans increasing at the dirty talk. "It feels so-o-o good in my womb and ass, I love tasting and drinking it~! I want to eat it for breakfast lunch and dinner~! I love it when you use me as a cum bucket and when you cover my body in your cum~!"

Ryu blushed slightly at her counter to his own dirty talk, but grinned as he pushed his cock deep into her canal, brushing against her womb "God you're even tighter!" He grunted as her pussy embraced his cock trying to pull it even deeper into her "The way it's pulling at my cock... you really want this..."

"YES~~" She shouted, arching her back into his chest. "Your cock feels so-o-o good~"

Ryu started to pull out, her pussy protesting the entire way as it tried to pull him back in before he slammed his hips back into her and repeated the process picking up speed with every thrust until his hips were slapping against her own, lewd squelching noises coming from her pussy as his cock rammed deeper and deeper into her womb. "Lea, I... I'm gonna cum!" Ryu warned, his balls churning as his hips slapped against her firm, round, ass.

"IN ME~" She shouted desperately in the midsts of her own orgasm, drool escaping from her lips as her upper body was flush against the bed. The only thing keeping her ass up in the air was Ryu's hands on her hips, which were jerking back erratically. "I want your cum in me~!"

"LEA!" Ryu roared as his hips pressed flush against her ass and erupted within her womb flooding it with his cum to the point where it was actually starting to dribble out of her pussy as it convulsed in a powerful orgasm that knocked the Sexlong unconcious.

Ryu panted as he slowly pulled out of her still convulsing pussy and gently rearranged Lea so that she was sleeping comfortably on her back. Looking over to the twins, he nearly lost all of his blood through a nosebleed at the sight of them entangled in each other's legs, rubbing their pussies together, their eyes right on Ryu telling him that they were getting off on watching him fuck Lea. "Master~" They called out in unison. "Please fuck us~~"

Ryu couldn't help but chuckle as he moved over to the no longer identical twins, giving each of them a deep passionate kiss that had them curling their toes. "How do you 'girls want to do this?" He asked as he had a hand on their right boob, massaging the skin and tweaking their nipples, marvelling all the while at how soft Taka's new skin felt, if he had to describe it he would have said it felt almost like downy feathers, compared to Dori's human standard skin and Lea's satin silk quality skin.

"Mm, let us be on top?" Taka asked, her wings twitching at the pleasure of Ryu's ministrations, she didn't want to dismiss her newly acquired wings just yet, loving the feeling of them being stroked gently by her sister and feeling the slight breeze coming through the window brushing her feathers.

Ryu chuckled as he complied with her request lying back onto the bed allowing Dori to climb up to his face as Taka lined her slit up with his still hard cock. The three of them moaned in unison as Taka sank down onto his cock, her velvet-soft walls vice-like as they clung and shaped to his cock's shape, Taka and Dori sharing the sensations as Ryu moaned at the warm embrace his cock was feeling.

"So tight," He grunted before looking up at Dori's leaking pussy and licked her clit making the twins shout out in pleasure as he stimulated the pleasure point. "You're leaking so much Dori, does feeling my cock plunder your sister's pussy turn you on?"

"Yes~" Dori moaned as Ryu's tongue started to work it's way into her pussy and Taka started to lift and drop her hips, plunging Ryu's cock deeper into her womb. "It all feels so good!"

"Master~" Taka shouted as her pussy started to ripple around his cock "You're already making us cum!" Sure enough Taka's pussy became a vice as Dori spilled juices all over Ryu's face, not that any of them stopped their movements as the twins leaned in to start making out with each other and groped at each other's chests tweaking the sensitive pleasure points that was quickly sending the pair in a seemingly never ending spiral of orgasms as they moaned into each other's mouths feeling Ryu's moan echo through their pussies.

"Gunna cum girls!" Ryu warned his vision starting to go spotty as a powerful orgasm built up. "Cumming!"

"Master~!" The twins shouted as they felt the cum explode into Taka's womb sending them into their own vision robbing orgasms as Taka's wings stretched out before enveloping the trio within their feathery folds.

_******LEMON IS OVER!******_

The trio panted tiredly as they came down from cloud nine crawling over to Lea to join her in sleep, Ryu positioned on his back using Lea's soft bosom as pillows as the twins clung onto his arms like usual "_I love you three_" He whispered mentally "_You three and anyone else who joins us, you guys are my life._"

"_We love you, too, Master~_" They cooed back with varying degrees coherency as they slipped into the land of dreams, said dreams entwining with one another joined by a tomboyish redheaded Slicer that loved to laugh.

_Later that night, near morning_

Ryu woke up suddenly from a pleasant dream where he and his girls were joined by Akira, a dream that tugged on his heartstrings. But that dream was banished, a feeling of unsettledness settled deep in his gut as he gently separated himself from his girls being careful not to reveal that he was awake.

He pulled on a pair of pants and picked up the sword he had forged in the memory of his long dead lover and moved softly, being careful not to make a noise, towards the armory, when he arrived he spotted the normally closed door open and a crack of light shining through.

_In the Armory_

Michi-Ito wasn't sure _why _she had come here, it wasn't a request by her mother to acquire something, and she wasn't aware of an item she wished to have within the walls of the house owned by a near legendary swordsman. But something here called to her, deep within her soul it called.

It was easy enough to get into the slumbering household, there wasn't even any security systems in place, other than the feral pokegirl sonic repellers. She felt herself drawn to a specific door that when opened made her jaw drop at the rows and rows of racks containing swords, daggers and knives of various shapes and sizes.

She found herself wandering through the rows of weapons looking at them with awestruck eyes, she had heard the stories of course, of the legendary swordsmith named Ryu Hisanaga whose swords were able to cut through steel or block any blow when wielded properly. And now, wandering through the racks of weapons he had forged, a small part of her began to believe them. She found herself before a sheathed dagger that she felt her soul tugging her towards. Picking it up, she drew out the blade revealing its glittering silvery blade that contained whorls of gold within it.

"Konton no Seimei, Life of Chaos," A masculine voice stated, causing Michi-Ito to nearly leap out of her skin as she whirled around to face the smith, who was standing there clad only in pants and holding a sheathed katana in his hand. "25% Silver, 25% Gold, 30% Carbon and 20% Adamantium, for a blade with half of the metals used being soft metals, it's surprisingly durable."

Michi-Ito didn't say a word as she slipped into a defensive stance, her hand hovering over a stun gun that hung off her belt. "I wouldn't suggest doing that," Ryu stated, nonplussed. "I was going to let you leave with the dagger, _only _the dagger though."

Michi-ito met Ryu's eyes, feeling a jolt of... _something _as their eyes met before beginning to relax for some inexplicable reason and nodded. "Thank you," She said with a nod of her head, before walking towards the exit and looked back, a confused look on her face "Do I... know you?"

Ryu's eyebrow rose as he studied the eerily familiar woman that he had never seen before. "Not that I am aware of," Ryu answered. "I wish you a good evening."

"Yeah..." Michi-ito whispered staring for a couple more seconds before disappearing into the night.

_Unknown Location_

Victoria stood deep in a forest with the surviving members of her Harem: Ilya, Sophia, Helen, and the Neo-Iczel, Karen. They had fled far from Hakuma Town after the failed attack, and were now resting, sure that they were relatively safe from any pursuit.

"So many of our own 'girls, dead..." she whispered, although her 'girls could still hear her. "How could we have messed up this badly?"

"Our biggest mistake was assuming Hakuma Town was undefended," Ilya replied. "Clearly, it has defenders, but they are probably retired Tamers rather than an actual defense force."

"The other possibility is that the Tamers weren't retired," Helen added, "and were instead using Hakuma Town as a waypoint while traveling elsewhere. Which turns into a case of 'right place, right time', if you will.

"That would definitely make sense," Victoria replied, "especially for the Bounty Hunter Ilya and I faced."

"I hope we run into the Filthy Human that hurt me so badly again," Sophia remarked, bandages wrapped around all the injuries Ryu had inflicted on her. "I will make him pay dearly for what he did!"

"Yes, Sophia, you will get your revenge," Ilya replied in a soothing tone, "but not now. For now, we need to rest, recover from our injuries, and rebuild our numbers. But rest assured, the ones who injured us and slaughtered our Harem-Sisters will _**pay**_."

Helen wanted to say something, but couldn't. It would not be proper to say that the only reason their Harem-Sisters were dead was because Ilya had simply chosen the wrong place for her first attack.

Surprisingly, Victoria had similar thoughts. They'd chosen the wrong place to attack, and had lost several 'girls as a result. 'Girls that Victoria had actually gotten attached to, and losing them hurt. They could rebuild their numbers, but it just wouldn't be the same. And there was the chance that they'd end up losing many more 'girls over the course of this campaign.

Part of her wondered: Was a world that accepted Ilya really worth that price?

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**AN: Well I definatly need to thank my minions 117Jorn and Takeshi Yamato because they are the ones who allowed me to be able to post this chapter so quickly, and while it is shorter than the last chap, we had a hell of a fight no?**

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**FIENDISH (insert name here), the Infernal (insert title here) Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** as base type  
**Element:** as base type (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** as base type  
**Role:** agent of havoc  
**Libido:** as base type  
**Strong Vs:** as base type, Normal, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** as base type, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Hell Fire, Damnation, plus base type's attacks  
**Enhancements:** Healthy, Toughness, Pristine Sensuality, plus base type's enhancements  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From: **base type (dark blessing by an infernal Pokégirl)  
A Fiendish Pokégirl is one who has been given a dark blessing by a powerful infernal Pokégirl, such as a Demoness or a Mazouku (and is not already of an infernal nature). This blessing is never given to an unknowing subject; the giver always makes sure the supplicant is not only ready, but willing to serve her as well. The evolution occurs immediately, but instead of a flash of light that signifies most evolutions, this one occurs in a flash of darkness. It's for this and other reasons that the infernal Pokégirl and the one receiving the blessing almost always do this in seclusion. An infernal Pokégirl usually only grants this to a Pokégirl who has been under her wing for some time now. Since most infernal Pokégirls are weak against their celestial counterparts, they tend to use a Fiendish Pokégirl that they've trained to do their dirty work for them, since Fiendish Pokégirls aren't weak versus celestials. However, an infernal Pokégirl knows she's walking a thin line with this. Any Pokégirl trained by an infernal is sure to be as sneaky and self-serving as her mentor, and giving her extra power could set up the infernal Pokégirl to be stabbed in the back. Add to this that most Pokégirls are very upset to learn that once they become Fiendish, they can no longer evolve, and it tends to be only a matter of time before they turn on their mentor, usually with disastrous results.  
Because of this, infernal Pokégirls usually chose moderately-powerful Pokégirls to transform into Fiendish Pokégirls, a great irony when one considers that this usually denies the Fiendish Pokégirl the power she would need to defeat a celestial.  
A Fiendish Pokégirl is one who is harder to hurt than before. Her Toughness enhancement allows her to soak up more damage and still keep going than she could have previously, and her Healthy enhancement lets her resist all but the most virulent diseases. A Fiendish Pokégirl also has the Pristine Sensuality enhancement, which increases her beauty subtly, smoothing out small imperfections that existed before to make her stunning now. Further, it somehow makes her seem incredibly sultry. Everything she does, every move she makes, just seems suggestive and erotic somehow.  
Fiendish Pokégirls become stronger in battle as well. Their new status helps render them resistant to poison, making them favored fighters against Poison-type Pokégirls. They are also easily able to walk all over Pokégirls with no favored element. However, they have a harder time affecting Ghost-type Pokégirls than they did before, finding it more difficult to affect those Pokégirls who have already stepped beyond the veil of death, and so have little to fear from hellish concerns.  
A Fiendish Pokégirl has two new attacks: Hell Fire and Damnation. Damnation is a more powerful version of the Witch's Curse attack. Whereas that conveys a very temporary bout of minor bad luck to the target, Damnation inflicts a lasting case of ill fortune. The results are never major, but the recipient can usually count on being in the wrong place at the wrong time, subject to unfair circumstances, etc. This aura of ill luck can only be cancelled by the one who bestowed it, by a stronger infernal Pokégirl, or by a kiss from a celestial Pokégirl. Hell Fire is a much more dramatic attack. The Pokégirl can form black fire in her hands to throw at her opponents. Hell Fire is very intense, but this is due to magic more than any degree of heat, and it is able to burn both living things and inanimate objects with astounding tenacity, even setting afire things that should be inflammable. It is still a fire and magic attack though, and can be blocked by defenses that stop those elements. Fiendish Pokégirls are no better or worse at pokesex battles than they were before evolving.  
A Fiendish Pokégirl cannot be evolved by any method. Furthermore, the Pokégirl who granted the base type her Fiendish status can remove that same blessing at any time, from any distance (though she otherwise has no connection of any sort to her supplicant). When this happens, the base-type can again evolve normally. However, unbecoming a Fiendish Pokégirl results in the base type falling under the effects of a Damnation attack, and in her eyes turning completely black (although her vision is in no way changed). The base type Pokégirl cannot remove the Damnation herself, and the brand identifies her nature to those in the know, which means that most celestial or infernal Pokégirls will want nothing to do with the base type Pokégirl. When the Damnation is removed, her eyes return to normal.  
There have never been reports of a Feral Fiendish Pokégirl, but considering how rare they are and how easily they'd be able to get laid, this isn't too surprising. There likewise have never been any cases of a Threshold girl becoming a Fiendish Pokégirl of any sort, something researchers guess to be impossible short of an infernal Pokégirl taking a hand before the transformation to Pokégirl.

_**WAR HOUND, the Fighting Dog Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph (canine)  
**Element:** Dark/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** meat with the occasional plant  
**Role:** Combat, training other girls to fight  
**Libido:** Average (High monthly)  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Rock, olfactory attacks  
**Attacks:** Bite, Crunch, Counter, Evade, Stone Palm, Focus, Backhand, Uppercut, Resist, Crushing Punch, Gatling Kick, Flying Kick, Legsweep, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, Drill Kick, Chump Change, Calm Soul  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Agility (x4)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Hound (battle stress)  
War Hounds are a rare occurrence amongst Hounds. Because Hounds are so territorial, they rarely end up in a battle situation tense enough for the evolution to occur. When it does occur, however, a strong, powerful ally is gained. War Hounds gain a greatly increased muscle mass, an increased bust-size, short bone-spurs grow out of their elbows and knees (strangely, these do not impede their movements at all), and twin horns grow out of the Pokégirl's head, curving around the top of their skulls.  
In addition to becoming better at fighting, they also become more willing to go wandering, as they gain a desire to do battle more often, even in just friendly sparring competitions. They are fierce fighters, and use their new bone spurs to great advantage in battle, most War Hounds adopting a Muay Thai style of fighting without knowing it. In the former Thai Empire area, where the martial art is still actively practiced, War Hounds are popular because of their eagerness to learn the art.  
Due to their rarity, they fetch a high price on the black market. However they are very hard to get, as they retain the loyalty and loving nature of their previous forms, and will not let themselves be turned to evil no matter what. There's also the problem of catching a Hound to begin with and forcing it to evolve into a War Hound.  
They do not make very good Domestics, trading in domestic skills for combat ones, but many still employ War Hounds as guards anyway, sometimes even having them train other dog-type Pokégirls assigned to the area. They are excellent teachers, treating their students firmly and not tolerating lollygagging, but fairly, making sure that everyone learns and everyone gets a chance. Several local police forces in the Thai Empire area of the Ruby League employ War Hounds to train the Pokégirls working with the force.  
Due to the rarity of the War Hound, no cases of Thresholding into one have been reported.

_**NEKOMATA, the Two-tailed Spellcat Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human  
**Element: **Magic  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role: **Magic-user, mage assistant  
**Libido: **Low (High seasonally)  
**Strong Vs: **Fire, Steel, Ghost  
**Weak Vs: **Water, Bug  
**Attacks: **Fira, Thundara, Blizzara, Power Bolt, Scratch, Leap, Dodge, Agility, Teleport, Hypnotize, Illusion, Reflect, Smile, Summon, Tail Whip, Dazzle High Levels only: Ultima  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed and Agility (x6), spellcasting abilities, night-vision, Enhanced senses (x3), Magical knowledge, Telepathy  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Mistoffeles (Tatmon runic tattoos applied)

Though originally the Mistoffeles always had dark fur, head to tail to toe, this newly discovered evolution has all colors available to her fur, though it seems the darker brown to black remains rather common amongst them. However, most of these Pokégirls also have runic symbols emblazoned on their fur, usually 'written,' it seems, by a Tatmon onto her body. The Mistoffeles evolved an hour later as she admired the tattoo-work that her harem sister had done. Less mischievous, more serious, although still rather nice towards those she cares about, the Nekomata's personality barely changes from what she once had been like. Her physical attributes, on the other hand, do change. With no Nekomata found with less than a low C-cup in way of breasts, most seem to possess larger breasts than that. Her fur becomes shorterd, and her skin much more sensitive- no Nekomata will wear clothes unless it's absolutely necessary, for some reason. In the dark, a Nekomata's runic writings upon their fur glows a soft color that seems to be different depending on the individual Nekomata. So far, there have been very few Nekomata reported, and none that have happen to have the same color of glowing runes. The one thing that startles most Tamers is that their new Nekomata has two cat-like tails, each the exact same as the original had been, that is about two and a half feet or so in length and are both prehensile.

Unlike the Mistoffeles, the Nekomata rarely cares to call upon Summoned Pokégirls - they have their own lives, after all, and the Nekomata is conscientious about interfering with others lives in such matters. They have access to their own powers, and gain several powerful elemental spells to assist them rather than ask for assistance from other Pokégirls. In battle, the Nekomata hate to take orders, instead preferring on their own judgment. As such, Tamers that try to tell them what to do must be Delta-bonded with the Pokégirl, or else it is likely that he or she will simply be ignored rather than follow the Tamer's command. Delta-bonded Nekomata trust their Tamer's choices, because that allows them to think it through together. The average Tamer just doesn't think fast enough on their feet for the Nekomata's taste. Although she can use Telepathy with any Tamer or Pokégirl, they are not empathic, and cannot read minds- it works like a radio, in that it's one-way communications until a Delta Bond has been formed.

These Pokégirls also dislike gambling, considering it mostly a waste of time, unless her tamer and harem are in dire straights and require a quick amount of income. Their aptitude for games of chance only increase with their evolution, and this in turn often forces casinos to either set a time limit for how long a Nekomata is allowed in their doors or to ban them from their buildings upon sight. They get along well with Catgirls and Kittens, but not so well with most of the other common feline-types that she might come across. In a harem setting, Nekomata don't actively attempt to become an Alpha: they believe it's too much work to bother with. Instead, they often go for a Beta position in a large harem, which they feel is a better fit for their laid back and studious lifestyles. Nekomata are often bored with mundane tasks, and only taming, battles, or research truly gains their attention for any length of time.

_**WIDOW, the Run For Your Life If You See One Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Tauric Inhuman (arachnid monster)  
**Element:** Bug/Poison/Ghost  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (Not Rare Enough!)  
**Diet:** Carnivore  
**Role:** Omnicide, Nightmare Fuel, Mass Extinction Engine  
**Libido:** Unanalyzed, appears to be non-existant  
**Strong Vs:** All elements, save for Dragon, Fire, and Electric  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon  
**Attacks:** Poison Sting, Paralyze Sting, Poison Bite, Web, Phase, Invis, Acid Spray, Slice, Pneumatic Drill, Hyberbeam, Hyper Venom  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Armored chitin exoskeleton and endoskeleton, 360 degree vision, Web spinners, Poison sacs, Multiple varieties of poison and acid, Able to digest any organic material, Extra arms (Bladed Sythes)  
**Evolves:** Dryder (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)  
**Evolves From:** **[Classified] **Arachnae (extreme pain or Death of Delta Bonded/Recognized Tamer)**[Classified]  
Bounty (for confirmed kill):** 900,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 40,000,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!  
Behold a nightmare made flesh.  
This is not exaggeration, this is not a mistaken comparison to the Nightmare breed of Pokégirl, this is the truth, plain and simple. Widows are the worst, the deadliest Pokégirl alive that's not a Legendary. They are destruction incarnate, the essence of rage, more so than the Dark Lady or Panthress breeds could ever be, made into spidery chitinous form. They are rage and hate driven creatures, and no one who has encountered them has anything good to say about them, if they've survived at all.  
The problem is, no one really knows WHY they appeared. There are several theories that have arisen from this. The most common one is that Sukebe created them. When his original home was destroyed and his first animorphic creatures slain, he created Widows to gain his revenge, creating the more cute and cuddly breeds later on. Another theory, mainly put forward by Crimson League officials, state that the dreaded Pokégirl General, Athena, created them out of her rage against mankind. No one knows for certain, but everyone IS certain that they are among the most reviled of all Pokégirl breeds.  
Widows are truly monstrous to behold. From the waist up, they are vaguely humanoid in appearance, however their skin, dark black in color, is laced with a chitinous armor that can take immense damage from nearly every type of attack as well as dish it out due to sharp points protruding from the armor.. They have a total of 8 blood red, compound eyes located all around their head, the back ones sparsely hidden by wisps of hair, allowing the Widow full three-hundred and sixty degree vision in addition to her two human forward facing eyes. Their faces, while human looking ith their mouths closed, tend to have a disturbing expression of manic rage. Their jaws can split open at the chin, revealing razor-sharp mandibles and fangs that drip constantly with saliva. Within their mouths are another set of venom sacs that allow her bite to carry the HyperVenom that she is so feared for, as well as giving her the ability to spray Hydrochloric from their mouths as well.  
They have four arms. Two end in normal, five-fingered hands, but the lower pair end in long, curved blades that glisten with poison from the venom sacs located where the blade connects to their chitin armor. Their cunt, just at the base of their waist, is lined with spikes around the labia, which inject a paralytic venom into a victim, making it easier for the Widow to do as she pleases with them. From the waist down, they are spidery in appearance. A massive spider's abdomen serves as a Widow's lower body, supported by four thick, powerful, hairy spider legs. On the back of the spider-abdomen is a prominent red hourglass, standing out clearly against the black fur of the Widow. The spider-legs are long and strong, and a Widow can balance herself on the two back legs to shoot webs or streams of acidic Hyper Venom. All who have reported seeing a Widow and are still alive tell of the nightmares they had for days afterward upon seeing such a horrible creature.  
**[Classified]** Widows are horrible monsters of the worst sort, made all the more horrible by how they form. When an Arachnae, a perfectly innocent breed of Pokégirl, suffers extreme agony that turns into terrible rage, or suffers the pain of a Delta Bond or Recognition being broken, she evolves into this despair-bringer.  
From research in one of Sukube's labs, we have found that the Widow was one of his initial Pokégirls planned after the raid had destroyed his beloved first Pokégirls. A video blog of his ranting accusations was found alongside a file on the very first Widow. It seems however from the updated addendums that the Widow could not even be controlled by Sukube himself, literally tearing through friend and foe alike. Notes are sketchy on how exactly he had the 'project terminated,' but it does state that he'd 'removed all possibility of this evolution' from the Arachnae line. This information was baffling, as we still have Widows to this day, however, in 112 AS a document delivered to Professor Heffner of the Indigo League. This document was at first considered dubious at best, as the author claimed to be none other than Sukube himself! Upon Heffner's reading of the document, several things coincided with discoveries from previous labs that were only known to high level researchers.  
In this document, Sukube claimed that the Widow evolution was a mistake, something even the genius mage did not foresee, even after he altered the Arachnae's DNA so that it was not a normal evolution. To fix this, he claimed that he would use a fast spreading retrovirus to help 'fix his mistake' though the text was vague on how this would be fixed. Most Researchers today postulate that the virus enabled the Widow to evolve into a Dryder.  
Addendum by Professor Stroak: The knowledge of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form must not, repeat, MUST NOT, under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES be revealed to the public. The backlash against Arachnaes, whose only crime would be a connection to this horrible breed, would be terrible, and many innocents would die. At all costs must the secret of a Widow's pre-evolutionary form and origins be protected. [Classified]  
Widows in combat are fierce, deadly fighters. Most attacks simply bounce off of their bodies, the only ones capable of affecting them being lightning and fire attacks, and dragon-element attacks, which are the only things which can truly hurt them. Combat against a Widow is to be avoided at all costs if encountered alone. Widows attack anything that moves, even going so far as to spray acid on trees should the wind blow. Their attacks are fast and powerful, using their deadly scythe arms to eviscerate or decapitate and spraying streams of acid from their mouths or from the special glands located near her spinnerets. Widows, like other spider Pokégirls, do have the ability to create webbing, which helps them to immobilize males or any prey they may be interested in. One of their more deadly features is their Phasing ability, making most physical attacks nearly impossible to even hit. Fortunately, most Widows are constantly on the attack, making the trail of destruction an easy way of locating this menace even if they have enough awareness to use Invis.  
Seriously, just run away. No matter how good you are, how powerful your girls are, a Widow is stronger, faster, deadlier, and just plain meaner. If you ever see one, your best course of action is to quote the famous line from one of the survivors of the second Widow attack: "Run the fuck away, Dumbass!"  
While popular thought assumes that there is no difference between the attitudes of Widows, as the breed attack quite literally anything that moves due to the toxic mixture that occasionally leaks from their poison glands and causes extreme pain.. However, a recent video recording from the Sunshine League shows that a few Widows [Classified] particularly those who were tamed Arachnae [Classifed] seem to be able to ignore non threatening targets to attack more threatening ones first. Case in point was the fact that twin Camera Girls could follow the Widow on the back of a Nightmare and not be attacked. It is believed that eventually, a Widow becomes adjusted to the pain of this glandular leakage enough to regain some semblance of sanity. This ushers in the pokégirl's next life stage.  
Thankfully, no Threshold cases of turning into a Widow have been reported. Due to the breed's nature, there are no instances of a Widow actually being tamed. **[Classified]** However, Widows that were Tamed as Arachne have a greater chance of evolving into Dryders as well as keeping some semblance of control during their rage.**[Classified] **There is a hope for a few Widows though, as they have the ability to become Dryders should they act within their second life phase.  
**==============  
Hyper Venom**

A Widow's deadliest feature is its Hyper Venom. The worst kind of death in a tiny-little sting. Even the tiniest amount can result in horrifying mutilation, if not death.  
Hyper Venom consists of a mixture of Hydrochloric Acid, toxic levels of Nicotine, and various cancer cells coated in a protective shell to protect them from the Nicotine. To keep this deadly mixture from simply cooking the widow, the breed has two separate glands at her mouth and abdomen sprayers. Each of these glands contain either a Hydrogen or Chlorine mixture of Hyper Venom, but the spraying action mixes this chemical into it's most deadly state. However, the blades of the Widow contain a lower potency Hydrochloric Acid, as the high molar concentration of Hydrochloric Acid would melt even through a Widow's scythes. This is a highly potent concentration, because in addition to the melting and acid burns caused by the acid, the toxic levels of Nicotine absorb through the skin, and the shelled cancer cells invade easily through acid burns or even affect the skin where they land. It is the Widows glands that are extraordinary, being able to replace themselves through cell division at a startling rate. Due to this extremely fast production, the entire mass of cells that make up the poison glands are replaced around once every 2-3 days. However, this does not even render the Widow herself immune to Hyper Venom, since cell replication at that rate sometimes miscarries and allows small amounts of her own deadly toxin into her own bloodstream. The pain from the acid burns, delirium from the high amounts of nicotine, and odd effects from whatever the cancer cells create is enough to keep most Widows near insane from pain during their first life phase.  
The only known cure is the Infinity Antidote used by Venom Mistresses and the powers of the Legendary Pokégirl, Sexebi. Infinity Antidote is inherently magical, and can heal even the acidic damage of Hyper Venom through regeneration of the limbs. However, Venom Mistresses are rare and encounters with Sexebi are even rarer, making this an unreliable cure. The best way so far to save someone if a Venom Mistress or Sexebi is not on hand is amputation of the poisoned part of the body before the poison can spread and to evacuate from where the infected limb is at, due to the deadly byproducts.  
An agonizing death is almost guaranteed upon being poisoned by Hyper Venom. So potent is this chemical mixture, that even Widows eventually are killed by the toxic poison that bleeds through their poison glands slowly into their bodies.  
**==========================  
The Life Cycle of a Widow**

The life of a Widow is short, agonizing, and violent. Here is a breakdown of the three phases of a Widow's life.  
Phase One ][ Transformation  
The first phase of a Widow, starting just after transformation, is the most devastating one. The time it lasts varies, recorded as little as a few hours though most are longer, the longest phase has been recorded at a month. In this phase, the Widow rampages around, destroying everything in her path, consuming Pokégirls she meets and generally causing havoc. She is at her most inhuman in this phase, her eyes glazed over with rage as she attacks everything in her way, stopping only to rest.  
Phase Two ][ Remembrance  
The second phase of a Widow's life, also the shortest phase, occurs after the time of rampaging in its first phase is over. They regain the intelligence they lost upon evolving, in some cases getting their memories back as well. Widows are possessed with a tremendous urge to find a place to make a web and breed, and seek out a suitable place, building their web with studious ease. They will then seek out people to mate with, preferring human males, as they have the best chance of inducing pregnancy, and then kill and eat their mates, taking several days at a time to do it in. Once pregnant, they will go into a hibernation state in their lair, her eggs growing to birth level in mere months.  
If the Widow manages to control these instincts, they can also forcibly eject all of the poisons and toxins from their bodies, resulting in evolution to a Dryder.  
Phase Three ][ Life and Death  
The final phase of a Widow's life occurs after they lay their eggs, two months after they are impregnated. Once the eggs are laid, they organize them in a safe place. By this point, a Widow's body has been infected with the poisons and cancer cells of her now badly leaking poison glands, and her body is wearing down. They will have a haggard appearance, and act almost lethargic in relation to their former speed and strength. At this point, their body is so inundated with poison that their blood is literally flammable, though as their carapace is no less difficult to crack, this is a hard way to kill the Widow. They will die shortly before their eggs hatch into Widow kits. So far, no reported nest of Widow's eggs has been allowed to survive. Researchers believe, however, that should the Widow eggs hatch, the Pokékits will tear each other apart, most likely cutting down their numbers from the world-ending hundreds down to a scant one to five.

_**DRYDER, the Gentle Widow Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Tauric Animorph (Black Widow spider)  
**Element:** Bug/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivorous with raw minerals to supplement  
**Role:** Living Myth, Scientific Anomaly  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Grass, Fighting, Ice, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Fire  
**Attacks:** Bite, Drain, String Shot, Web, Tackle, Takedown, Wrestle, Stomp, Harden  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Speed (x15), Multi-limbed, No time limit, Moderate Feral state  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Widow (special; ejecting all poisons from itself)  
**Confirmed capture:** 3,685,000 SLC (Ferals Only)  
**Confirmed kill:** 1,575,000 SLC (Ferals Only)  
**Reporting sighting & Getting out alive:** 84,000 SLC (Ferals Only)  
For almost 200 years since the first Widow attack, rumor and legends abound about a 'Gentle Widow.' Rumors about some strange Pokégirl with the body of a Widow, but far less dangerous than others of her breed. In the year of 299 AS, Young Ben Valentine, better known as the Widow Slayer, met face to face with one of these creatures, he dubbed her, the Dryder.  
Dryders are extraordinarily rare, even compared to Widows themselves. No one is sure what to make of them. Evolution into one is only possible during the Second Phase of a Widow's life cycle, when the Widow regains the knowledge and intelligence they had before. If they are aware of their limited lifespan and are capable of controlling their breeding instincts, they can forcibly rid themselves of all their poisons, ejecting them all at once through their various stingers. Once this is done, the Widow evolves.  
The Dryder's evolution doesn't happen in a flash of light or a flare of darkness, but in the toxic cloud created by the lethal toxins and acids seeping from her body. A controlled recording had shown that the armor covering the Widow literally melts, breaking down and flowing off of the Widow's body, revealing the Dryder from underneath. The Dryder herself stands between 5'9" and 6'4" on average, their skin now pitch black all over, plump breasts, an upper C-cup most often, bounce from their now soft chests. Their eyes, now only two, since their others vanished upon evolution, replaced by flowing locks of hair, give off a hauntingly beautiful glow, the colors varying from Dryder to Dryder. Their second arms, once deadly scythes, are now normal hands. Their lower torso, once fully tauric, now resembles more humanoid legs and rumps, plural for a reason. Upon close inspection, while they only have one vagina, the Dryder's lower legs are built more like those of a Cheetit, strong, smooth, and sensual. Where the vagina on the second buttocks would be, connected to the first, comes the spider-like abdomen, which has also gone through a transformation. Gone is the hairy form of the widow's abdomen, the Dryder's is almost always smooth, and the red hourglass shape once prominent on the abdomen has changed, it's new shape and color varying based on the Dryder's personality, one Dryder, known as Gwen, even had a neon green infinity symbol.  
If they're not taught new techniques to use, Dryders will often fight using their environment, often moving around the battlefield with nigh frightening speed and using triplies and webs to move off of the ground. They like to set traps, both in official combat, and to capture prey to feed on. When the battle gets serious and escape isn't an option they'll use Harden liberally to boost their defenses before charging in at full speed with Tackle or Take down. An odd fact about Tamed Dryders is that they seem to learn new techniques rather easily, some finding a type of technique easier than others.  
A Dryder's harem mechanics are surprisingly smooth, aside from combat they'll often find a duty of their own that they're good at and will enjoy doing, often making getting them something to do rather easy. They also seem to enjoy working around Pokékits for some strange reason.  
While Dryders are safer and more friendly than Widows, they're still extremely dangerous Pokégirls, mainly because the have the memories of the things they did as Widows, and many, if not all feel remorse for their actions and fear retribution from the survivors of their attacks. This has caused the Dryder to be generally violent and skittish while without a Tamer, it's known that their Feral state is fairly mild, since they seem to be able to better assess threats along with most consequences. A good example of this is the first officially recorded Dryder faced the Widow Slayer, she didn't seem like the brightest Pokégirl on the battlefield, but she was smart enough to know that she was outclassed and would likely die, she promptly ran with high hopes that he'd be too surprised that she could speak to chase her. She was right. Rumors and hearsay of them having a poison equal to or more lethal than HyperVenom haven't helped their outlook, and clearly irritates those out there who've become fans of the breed. Harmless compared to the Widow, the Dryders are still a major threat, thanks to their power, speed, and tendency to make a meal of anything stuck in their web, have a steady bounty and a ranking among the Alpha Level Menaces for the sake of safety and a fair warning to be cautious around them.  
Recently, scientists employed by the WAPL announced that they were doing a year-long research study on Dryders and their potential usefulness. Ten Combat Tamers volunteered to take a Dryder into their harem and be their Tamer. After three months, no problems have been reported, and one Tamer and his group report that they are getting along with their Dryder, whom has been named Gwen, quite well. Still the warning stands for Dryders found in the wild, as the research-study Dryders were captured and calmed by powerful dragon, fighting, and psychic-type Pokégirls in the League's employ. One of the major things that they've discovered is that it's completely IMPOSSIBLE for a Dryder to evolve, or to relapse into a Widow.  
Due to the circumstances of their evolution, and their sheer rarity, it's completely impossible to threshold into a Dryder.

_**BATTLE (insert name here), the Heavily-Armed (insert title here) Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **(base type)  
**Element: **Steel/(base type)  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **(as base type)  
**Role: **Heavy assault, S.W.A.T., bodyguard, similar positions  
**Libido: **varies  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel (others are same as the base type)  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground (others are same as the base type)  
**Attacks: **Heavy Arms, same as base type  
**Enhancements: **Retractable battle armor, Heavy Arms technique, Flightpack, Technologically Enhanced Senses (x4), Aquatic Capacity, others same as Base type  
**Disadvantages: **Limited Active Period, Limited Ammo, same as base type  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Zeromer downloading itself via nanotech transfer into another Pokégirl

Zeromers are powerful Pokégirls. They are dangerous combatants, especially when modified, and can handle almost any threat. There is very little that can hurt them fatally.

But it can be done.

When a Zeromer is wounded fatally, there is a small chance that some part of them can live on. If they can find a host, they can download via nanotechs their memories and data, and if possible, a part of their personality. The nanotechs change the Pokégirl internally and externally, granting them the ability to manifest a powerful battle armor capable of taking a lot of punishment. The armor can be shaped according to the bonded Pokégirl's wishes, giving each a unique appearance. When a Pokégirl is bonded to a dying Zeromer via the nanotech transfer, they become what is known as a Battle Pokégirl.

Pokégirls with this template have many abilities. They gain the ability to manifest a powerful battle armor, one that they can shape to their preferred design. This armor also comes with a rocketpack for flight and the ability to manifest an engine and mask with a self-renewing oxygen supply for aquatic travel and combat. They can access all the memories and databanks of the Zeromer they were bonded with, and in some cases actually communicate with the Zeromer, as the Zeromer may have found a way to download her very essence into the host Pokégirl. So potent is this download of information, that it sometimes has been known to be a great psychological change, usually for the better, in the bonded Pokégirl. One recorded instance was of a Battle Bunnygirl, the Bunnygirl gaining tremendous coordination. And there are rumors of a Battle Panthress, who's endless rage has been calmed by her bonding with a Zeromer…

Battle template Pokégirls also gain an internal generator, giving them a great deal of 'ammunition' to work with, as well as several potent weapons built into their armor, such as shoulder-mounted energy cannons, gatling guns similar to a GunValkyrie's tri-barrel chainguns, and missile launchers. With their weapons comes an incredibly powerful attack, the Heavy Arms, which causes the Battle template Pokégirl to manifest ALL of their weapons at once and fire them in a massive barrage.

As impossibly powerful as this Pokégirl is, they do have some limitations. Maintaining their 'armored-up' form is very stressful on the Pokégirl's body. A Pokégirl can only maintain their armored up form for at the last a half-hour at the minimum, shorter if they use their Heavy Arms technique. After that they need to spend at least an hour in 'recharge,' allowing their body to recover from using the armor. This period of time before they have to armor down and recharge, naturally, can be raised with time, training, and experience. The recharge time raises with the time the Pokégirl becomes able to spend in their armored up form, but by a much smaller interval than the armored up time.

One cannot simply have a Zeromer download themselves into a Pokégirl. There are certain conditions that have to be met before a Battle template Pokégirl can be created. For the first part, the Zeromer has to be dying. Given that Zeromers are not known to die of natural causes, this usually entails them having to be suffering from a fatal injury or a similar condition. Two, the Pokégirl bonding with the Zeromer must not be the one to have caused the fatal status of the Zeromer, nor must she be connected with the one who did the damage. A Pokégirl who fatally injures a Zeromer cannot have her packmate or harem-sister bond with it. Three, the Zeromer must be the one to initiate the bonding. The bonding will not occur unless the Zeromer itself initiates it.

As this template occurs through the death of a Zeromer, Researchers are not encouraged to make more. Rather, all instances of this Pokégirl will be studied, in the hopes of better understanding the phenomenon of the 'tech' Pokégirl….

_**DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human foods  
**Role:** Murderess, Arcane Powerhouse, Celestial-Killer  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Normal, Psychic, Poison, Celestial  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Dark, Dragon  
**Attacks:** Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Teleport, Bitch Slap, Dominate, Call Me Queen, Aura of Fear, L25 Force Bolt*, Rune Chain, L30 Agility, L40 Door to the Abyss*, L50 Void Aura*  
**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Natural Levitation, Darkvision, Amplified Laughter  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From: **Dark Elf (Moon Stone)  
**Bounty (For Kill or Successful Capture):** 100.000 SLC  
**Bounty (For Successful Capture While Feral):** 50.000 SLC  
**Bounty (For reporting sighting & getting out alive):** 25.000 SLC  
**Fine (For releasing Dark Lady under any circumstances): **200.000 SLC  
**Recommendation when you see one:** Bring out any Dark-Types if you have them, or if you must, a Pokégirl with elemental attacks. In an open area, ranged attack capabilities are a must! RELEASE ANY CELESTIAL POKÉGIRLS AT YOUR OWN PERIL. If a Dark Lady is after you, do not simply run away, they have Teleport capabilities and will simply laugh as you wear yourself out!  
Dark Ladies are one of those evolutions that are almost universally reviled worldwide, usually used only by the most stubborn, self-centered, or spiteful of Tamers. To the Celestial-loving public, these Pokégirls are all but the embodiment of Sukebe's desire to steal away the happiness that the world stole from him.  
Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.  
Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems, for several reasons. First is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself. She then slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down. After another incident when a Dark Lady went berserk during a Sadie Poken's celebration at seeing so many Celestials about. The breed became the first to be universally banned from Sadie Poken's celebrations and denied the right to choose her own master (as they are not likely to pick masters they respect, but rather, ones that they can manipulate and control).  
Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They while they have the capacity for patience and subterfuge, they consider most foes to be beneath them and much prefer to simply beat their foes into the ground with their tremendous arcane might. They typically open a fight with their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Power Bolts and various spells, along with insults and taunts of great variety. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent. And if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokégirls. Above all, however, Dark Ladies laugh, be it sadistic giggles as they watch their foes squirm below them or peals of maniacal laughter as they rip their foes apart. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger and zeal is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape. Against a foe that has proven themselves to be a worthy opponent, Dark Ladies will open up full force, attacking with every spell, dirty trick, and insult that they know, weaving together a pattern of attacks at which's end lies the inevitable defeat of their opponent. Dark Ladies are surprisingly durable, capable of laughing off hits that would incapacitate lesser Pokégirls, and countering the insult in kind.  
Dark Ladies are dangerous spellcasters, capable of using many offensive, defensive, and boosting spells. They are masters of flashy, unsubtle offensive magic, and with time can create new offensive spells of their own. They are, however, completely unable to learn White Magic spells, though they possess enough skill in defensive arts and health draining techniques that they rarely need it.  
No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, above all else, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Other theories postulate that they hate Celestial Pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives. Or that they simply derive pleasure through the anguish of others and hate those that live a life so alien in thought to her own.  
Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness, nor to appeals to reason. Raw power, however, and the willingness to use it, are some of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her skilled and strong of will can earn a begrudging acceptance, but to fully earn her respect and unflinching obedience, a tamer must force a harsh lesson upon her. Since a Dark Lady, given the opportunity, will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged - to prevent her from casting spells - while the Tamer rapes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do so and her own weakness and inability to stop him. Simply restricting her movements during a normal taming is not enough – the taming must be done on the Tamer's terms alone, and against the Dark Lady's wishes. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic or degrading forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.  
After successfully Taming and subduing a Dark Lady, she will behave very differently towards her Tamer. She becomes completely obedient to him, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsessive in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles, to run even the most menial of errands, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are hardly love-driven poems however. Dark Ladies that have been won over by their Master tend to view their Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing as naturally the most worthy for the position. But ironically, they will accept and obey the orders of other Alphas without complaint, though she will still do her very best to prove herself worthy of the position.  
Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage and spite, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability, however, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb, laughing madly all the while. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. However, it is because of this and their powerful magical capabilities that they are considered so dangerous, as Dark Ladies are almost NEVER found feral, and thus are mobile, dangerous opponents that will all but guarantee a painful and extended rape-fest if they prove the stronger.  
No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.

Force Bolt (ATK 80): Forcing magical energy into a super-condensed bolt, the Dark Lady fires of a powerful and quick magical attack with minor homing qualities.  
Door to the Abyss (ATK 40, EFT, Infernal): Placing herself at the center of a swirling vortex of Infernal energy, the Dark Lady drains energy from all foes around her, restoring health and vitality to herself as she takes it from others. Has a 35% chance of inflicting Exhaust. Celestial-Sub Type Pokégirls are especially vulnerable to this technique, taking double the Life Drain and a 70% chance of Exhaust.  
Void Aura (DEF 50): The literal embodiment of a Dark Lady's smug superiority, this spell generates a defensive aura of whispy, greasy darkness nullifies the damage from any attack with an attack rating of less than 50 points. Only when hit by an attack with and Attack Rating greater than 50 will the Aura collapse, against which the aura only reduces damage by 25%. The Dark Lady must wait 3 rounds before she can use the Void Aura again.

_**DEMONESS, the Greater Demon Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Dark/Varies (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Special  
**Role:** Commanders, schemers.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Infernal, Normal, Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Celestial, Fighting, Bug, Varies  
**Attacks:** Negative Aura Burst, Energy Drain, Nightshade, Energy Blade, Hypnotic Gaze, Teleport, Dominate, Call Me Queen, (others vary by type).  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Longevity, (others vary by type).  
**Evolves:** Dark Queen (Dark Ritual), Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Mazouku (Mechanism Classified)  
**Evolves From:** Daimon (Mana Crystal), Fallen Angel (Further Trauma + Dark Stone)  
Proud, cunning, vindictive, ruthless, and unrelentingly intense, Demonesses were perhaps the ideal commanders in the Legions of Terror during the war. Their strategic abilities combined with their commanding natures and somewhat cold reasoning when dealing with those under their command allowed them to direct the Legions to many victories during the war, and made them rather infamous after it. As such, to this day, despite their many advantages, a stigmata against Demonesses remains, even when those against many of the other Infernals (such as Daimon and Succubi) have faded.  
In appearance, Demonesses are generally mostly human, but with enough "off" characteristics to ensure that they are rarely mistaken as such. Such "off" characteristics differ from Demoness to Demoness, but some common examples are glowing eyes, clawed hands, and fanged canines, with others varying widely, usually in accordance with the Demoness's variable element. Aside from these "off" characteristics, Demonesses can vary widely in their looks, though most are between five and six feet, and their appearances are often somewhat related to those they had as a Youma or Daimon if they evolved up.  
The mindset of the Demoness breed, on the other hand, is much easier to present an average for. As a whole, Demonesses are very proud and very intense, a fact which leads them to often tend towards being very easily insulted. This has lead to Demonesses developing somewhat of a reputation for being short-tempered, because even small (or perceived) insults can set them off, and very rarely will they forget an insult of any kind. On the flip side, however, they are also very easy to flatter, taking compliments almost as seriously as insults... which has problems of it's own; woe be unto the fool who idly flatters a Demoness, for false compliments are generally taken as high insults.  
This isn't particularly problematical in and of itself, of course, until one takes into account the fact that Demonesses are also ruthless, cunning, and extremely vindictive. As such, they will often go to very great lengths to extract revenge upon those who insult them, a tendency which has added greatly to the stigmata against them. However, again, this sort of extreme intensity in pursuit of a goal does have a positive aspect, if the Demonesses goal's can be brought into line with her tamer's.  
In fact, assuming that her loyalty is won by a tamer (via whatever means), a Demoness will generally be quite an excellent addition to his harem. Not only does she bring her extreme intensity with her, but a Demoness's level of devotion to a tamer is just short of a Dark Lady's... although less slavish and more imaginative. As such, the Demoness will often seek the betterment of her master and his harem, even at the expense of other harem members and especially outsiders. This means that she is a good alpha choice, but also a dangerous one; unless she can be convinced of her harem sisters' worth, she will often be willing to sacrifice them for what she considers an overall gain, a tendency that is based in her Commander Mentality. It should be noted also that few Demonesses ever lose this tendency entirely, and that even those who have been convinced not to do so within the harem will still often sacrifice outsiders for the harem's gain.  
In keeping with their Commander Mentality, when it comes to combat, Demonesses prefer to let others do their fighting for them. In battles that allow more than one combatant, she will generally hang back and attempt to direct the actions of the other 'girls. If a Demoness is forced to battle, however, her tactics are usually quick, efficient, and brutal; with elemental powers developed over the course of several evolutions, most Demonesses are not a force to be trifled with. Most are, in addition to this, able to utilize teleportation, making it easy for them to strike at any point they preceived the opponent's defense to be lacking at. Beyond these general guidelines, though, tactics vary, especially considering the breed's scheming nature and the planning skill most Demonesses retain from their time as Daimon.  
There is, however, one major exception to the rule of Demonesses preferring not to fight, and that is when their opponent is a Succubus. Whether it's due to a historical feud involving the fact that the Succubi left the Legions of Terror en masse soon after their induction (an insult that few Demonesses have forgotten) or simply to the ardently different approaches to life that the two breeds have is uncertain, but, regardless of the reason, meetings between Demonesses and Succubi almost always result in a battle. As such, only the most foolish, cunning, or intrepid tamer will attempt to keep the two breeds in the same harem. On a related note, should the Demoness win, she will generally become extremely amorous, and so taming accommodations should be readily available if one intends to pit a Demoness against a Succubus.  
In any case, aside from after defeating a Succubus (or, to a lesser extent, another powerful opponent), a Demoness's sex drive is fairly reasonable. Her intensity does transfer into her attitude during taming, however, and many Demonesses will be quite passionate in bed. But, as with other areas, a Demoness's Commander Mentality does bring some preferences of its own to taming; mainly, that she usually prefers to be in control. This drive is hardly as strong as that of many other breeds, however, and a loyal Demoness will generally be willing to let her tamer dominate her without too much of an argument.  
Like Droidos, Demonesses do not require physical sustenance (although many enjoy eating anyway, just for the taste) or even negative emotions as food. Instead, they must periodically release bursts of negative energy that cause those around the Demoness to feel mildly ill. However, she has more control of this ability than her fighting-type cousins, and can generally designate people (usually only her tamer) to be immune, so long as at least one living, sentient creature is affected. It should also be noted that this ability (or even a somewhat more intense version) can be used in combat as a weakening technique, and is thusly listed in the Demoness's attacks as "Negative Aura Burst."  
Finally, feral Demonesses can be quite problematical, often turning other ferals in the area into something of a "personal army." Thankfully, though, they do oft lose fine control over their elemental abilities in the feral state, and often become even further susceptible to flattery. Still, those not exercising caution in their dealings with a feral Demoness and her 'legions" tend to wind up either dead or a slave to keep the Demoness sane. As of 300 AS, threshold into a Demoness is considered impossible due to very few having yet become Pokéwomen.

**====================  
**_**Ceremony Description  
**_**====================  
Elemental Stones Needed:** Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Metal Jacket, Mana Crystal  
**Area & Time Conditions:** Any time, with at least one previously wronged harem sister and her tamer present.  
**Ceremony Itself:** Should a Demoness experience some life-changing revelation or humbling experience and lose her willingness to freely sacrifice others, then she gains the potential to evolve into a Demon-Goddess via an E-Stone Ceremony. The ceremony itself is a fairly simple process; the Demoness must, with the evolutionary items fairly close to her, freely and earnestly apologize to those of her harem sisters that she has wronged in the past, and to her tamer form any who are no longer in the harem. So long as these apologies are actually meant and believed by her tamer, the Ceremony will be complete, catalyzing her evolution to Demon-Goddess.

_**FOXYMAIDEN, the Hot or Cold Vulpine Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human  
**Element: **Fire/Magic or Ice/Magic  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **hot spicy foods or chilly cold foods  
**Role: **puzzle solving, having fun  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Fire, Ice, Magic, Plant, Steel or Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Magic, Plant  
**Weak Vs: **Dark, Ground, Rock, Water or Dark, Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks: **(Hot) Firestorm, Firesword, Warm Embrace, Fireblast  
(Cold)Mist, Ice Blade, Snow Storm, Chilled Arousal  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x2), Enhanced Sight (x2), Heat Aura or Cold Aura  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Fire Maiden ('hot' Foxymaiden; Fox E-Medal), Ice Maiden ('cold' Foxymaiden; Fox E-Medal)

Foxymaidens are a fairly recently discovered Pokégirl type. They come in two varieties based on the Pokégirl they are evolved from. In the above stats, the first listings are for 'hot' Foxymaidens, and the secondary listings (coming after 'or') are for 'cold' Foxymaidens.

A Firemaiden will become a Foxymaiden with fox like ears and a tail covered in bright red fur with black fur in the tips. Their hair is always some shade of red, and they prefer to wear it long. Their eyes tend strongly towards green, though other colors are not unheard of.

An Icemaiden who evolves into a Foxymaiden will have long blue hair and her ears and tail with be covered in white fur with dark blue fur at the tips. Their eyes tend to be light blue.

One peculiarity of the breed derived from its dual nature is that the personality traits normally equated with their elements have been switched. "Cold" Foxymaidens tend to be friendly, boisterous, and chatty, whereas "Hot" Foxymaidens tend to be more passive and aloof, rarely initiating conversation without a pressing reason, or when in private with their Tamer.

In combat, their personalities shine through into their fighting styles. "Hot" Foxymaidens prefer to conserve motion, striking with the fewest number of attacks necessary to end the fight quickly, while "Cold" Foxymaidens will enthusiastically cover the area with Snow Storms to defeat a foe (and likely follow the battle with an attempt to start a snowball fight).

Foxymaidens of both types are very affectionate and enjoy spending time with their Tamers. They particularly enjoy cuddling of all kinds, especially after a Taming. They are also very intelligent and enjoy puzzles, riddles, and novels of all sorts.

_**NIDOGG, the Stygian Dragoness Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Not Very Near Human Animorph (Snake)  
**Element:** Dragon/Ghost (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore, strong preference for meat  
**Role:** Transportation, aerial support.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Fighting, Electric, Fire, Grass, Water, Bug, Poison  
**Weak Vs: **Celestial, Dragon, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks: **Tail Whip, Regenerate, Wrap, Twister, Dragonbreath, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Grisly Wing.  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Tail Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Agility (x7), Constant Ashen Wings effect, Solid Ether Body, Longevity.  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From:** Kadru (Dusk Stone)  
A rather harsh departure from the rest of her evolutionary line, the Nidogg is a much less... pleasant Pokégirl. Upon coming in contact with a Dusk Stone, a Kadru's typing changes to Dragon/Ghost, although her body stays solid, apparently being made of the same substance of a Demoness or Succubus's. It is suggested that this is because, during the war, Nidoggs served as the steeds for Demonesses and other Commanders in the Legions of Terror, although why Sukebe chose the Kadru as his basis for such a role is a subject of much speculation.  
Physically, a Nidogg actually shrinks overall, becoming closer in length to a Ulupi than a Kadru, and more slender, if a bit taller. Her scales generally darken, corrupting into a rust-red, sometimes interlaced with purple or violet patterns. Her "wings," on the other hand, do extend out slightly... but they become frayed and uneven, so as to have almost a skeletal appearance. Her breasts may increase up to half a cup size again, but will generally remain in the C to CC range, with D being the exception. These changes generally allow for more maneuverability on the ground at the expense of some reach and strength, but perhaps the most useful (and strangest) change is the addition of the ability to sustain flight. This seems to be, due to the "ruined" nature of her wings, some sort of variant of Ashen Wings that is constantly in effect, and was presumably induced to allow the Legion Commanders who were incapable of flight an aerial viewpoint.  
Unfortunately, however, their role in the Legions also resulted in a mentality adjustment on evolution; one that has made many tamers look upon the Nidogg unfavorably. Nidoggs are, as a rule, somewhat imperious creatures, looking down on most other Pokégirls, and, although this mentality doesn't extend to their masters, it makes them very hard to deal with in a harem setting, as they tend to look down on their master's "lesser servants" with disdain and derision. They do respect power, though, and if another non-dragon type can illustrate that they are superior to her, she will often begin to gravitate to this other as well as her master... so long as at least one harem sister remains "beneath" her. It should also be noted that most Nidogg will never respect other dragon-types, although the reason behind this is uncertain. Some have speculated, however, that it is because they feel intimidated by other dragons, especially the haughty and proud Draco line.  
When it comes to combat, the majority of Nidoggs have a strange preference; they like for their tamer (or a Pokégirl who has earned their respect) to ride on her back and directly give her orders. Although this is very useful in a double battle, a grand melee, or against Ferals, it is an obvious disadvantage for normal battles. As such, those tamers wishing to use a Nidogg in more conventional circumstances may wish to invest in short-range radios if he does not wish to spend extensive time training her for more conventional solo fighting. In any case, despite this difficult, a Nidogg can be quite powerful in battle, with her already decent repertoire of techniques augmented by Ghost and Infernal options. Dragon Dance can also be used to increase her already impressive speed and agility, after which she is capable of moving in to strike with her tail, a dragon claw technique, or even wrap. In instances where this is unfeasible, however, Dragonbreath, Twister, and Grisly Wing often serve to "soften" targets whilst she remains safely out of range.  
On a related note, however, it should be noted that Nidogg and Yggdra have something of a rivalry. Whether it is because they're Infernal and Celestial evolutions of the same Pokégirl or because they're both powerful dragon types with opposing viewpoints, the fact is that the two breeds get along terribly, mostly due to actions taken by the Nidogg. Unless she is restrained by her master's direct commands, the Nidogg will often attempt to attack the Yggdra's Malorn Tree in an attempt to get a rise out of the Celestial, and this will stir even the normally calm and giving Pokégirl to anger. The ensuing clash, however, is generally not an easy one to predict the result of. Both can fly, weather permitting, both are strong against each other, and although Nidoggs are faster, Yggdra are more powerful and far larger.  
When it comes to taming, Nidogg's abilities of flight seem to bring with them similar desires to those of many flying-types; the dream of being tamed in midair. Thankfully, though, this whim is not at all unfeasible. With the addition of a specially-made saddle (that many leagues recommend for Nidogg tamers in general also), strapping oneself in the proper position isn't at all difficult, and aerial taming can be quite the experience. Still, if her master is unwilling to partake of it, most Nidoggs won't brood too badly, as they are thankfully much easier to tame than Kadrus and often submissive in non-aerial situations.  
Finally, although feral Nidoggs are not often seen, on those occasions that they appear, they rarely stay in one place, taking advantage of their newfound powers of flight. In these travels, they do not seem to have clear objectives, although they've been known to make unannounced, unwarranted attacks on other dragon types, especially Yggdra. As such, although they're not normally considered particularly dangerous to the average tamer, those in possession of dragon-types are advised to be wary. Thresholding directly into a Nidogg is considered impossible as of 300 AS as none have yet become Pokéwomen.

_**HELLCAT, the Fiendish Feline Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human Animorph (Feline)  
**Element:** Fire/Ghost (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Carnivore, enjoys burnt meat  
**Role:** Unholy predator, Battlefield clean up, Front line fighter  
**Libido:** Average, Shifts to High following a victory  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Water, Dark, Celestials  
**Attacks:** Fireball, Flamethrower, Ignite, Rage, Warm Embrace, Fire Kick, Bite, Fury Swipes, Seductive Purr, Purr Vibrations, Lick, Nightmare Syndrome, Lure, Illusion, Sex Attack 1, 2, and 3, Evil Charm, Devour  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Smell, Sight) (x3), Night Vision, Scent Alteration*, enhanced reflexes (x3), enhanced strength (x3), enhanced speed (x3), enhanced endurance (x3)  
**Weaknesses:** Water deals maximum damage, Need fire to recharge every week.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Youma (Cat E-Medal (Magic/Fire type Youma only) or Cat E-Medal and Fire Stone (All Youma except for Magic/Fire types))  
Discovered almost a decade after the discovery of E-medals, the Hellcat is evolved from a Youma. Originally thought to only come from Magic/Fire type Youma when a Cat E-Medal was applied, studies proved that if a Fire Stone and Cat E-Medal were applied simultaneously, then this evolution could come from any Youma type.  
Physically, Hellcats can vary as much as their pre-evolved form, ranging in looks from a pure feline Animorph to almost indistinguishable from a regular human. In general, their hair/fur color varies from reds and oranges to solid white, and flows as if it were fire itself. Eye colors lie in the range of normal feline eye colors, greens, yellows, or rarely reds and blues. There has even been one recorded event of a Hellcat who looked remarkably like a white Lioness.  
One thing that the Hellcat is good at is cleaning up a battlefield, and reports of Firecats that would eat corpses during the Revenge War are now being looked at again for fear that these were Hellcats. Hellcats generally torch bodies before consuming them, preferring the taste of charred meat above anything else. Even when tamed, they tend to see things in two lights, those that can be played with or those that can be prayed upon. Even when only Alpha bonded, their Tamer falls under the playing category, and she seeks any opportunity to get her 'mate' in bed. Oddly enough, they are considered one of the more 'prudish' Infernals, and while they may flirt, refuse to perform in public among other things (which vary from Hellcat to Hellcat). One particular Hellcat almost seemed Celestial in her obvious embarrassment of any sexual talk outside of the bedroom.  
Regardless of how harmless they seem to those they've bonded to, they are considered a danger to those they see as prey. Many humans and Pokégirl alike have been treated to the phrase, "And I shouldn't eat you why?" It is not recommended for any tamer to have a Hellcat in a harem with any mouse or bird type unless they are far stronger than the Hellcat. Otherwise, documented cases have shown that the Tamer will wake up one day with one less Pokégirl and a well fed Hellcat. It is mainly this philosophy of 'meat is meat', in addition to her opinion that good and evil are relative, that put this Pokégirl solidly in the Infernal realm. When asked if they are evil, most Hellcats will state that good and evil are propaganda put fourth by Celestials so they can secretly rule the world. It seems that they not only state this, but truly believe this to be the case, fighting against Celestial backed agendas with the claim that they are 'freeing the masses'. If innocent people have to die or get in the way, then they accept this so long as the greater good are 'freed'. They see true freedom as complete Anarchy, and as such will only bother with laws if their Tamer tells them to.  
Hellcats, in addition to feeding, have a need to replenish their fire energy weekly with fire. Usually this is done by building a large bonfire that the Infernal steps into and can actually sleep in. It is speculated that because of this need to absorb fire energy, this breed cannot become the Charred template, and this has mostly proven true in research studies. Another quark of a Hellcat is that they will not tolerate any dog types, period. This usually leads to in fighting, and unless the canine type is stronger than the Hellcat, things progress until either the Hellcat is dead or feeds on the canine Pokégirl's corpse.  
Hellcat's have varying preferences for taming, almost always avoiding public tamings in general, which means that though they have several sex attacks, it is next to never that they are seen on the Sex battle circuits. Though they have the ghost subtype, they are solid and cannot phase, and despite being a fire type they are not too hot to need taming with salves.  
The feral state of a Hellcat is marked by the Pokégirl dropping down to all fours, and many find their way to battle sites to devour the dead and dying. As such, feral Hellcats and Valkyries have something of a contention, since the Valkyries attempt to save what a Hellcat would eat. Otherwise, they only attack if they are hungry, and usually target bird and mouse Pokégirls. They are random, having no territory and no set traveling pattern, seeming to embody the Anarchy they claim when tamed.

**Scent Alteration **- (EFT) (Ghost): This technique allows the Pokégirl to alter her scent in a manner that will throw off the senses of even the sharpest Pokégirl nose. It takes an entire 6 hours for the pokégirl to alter her scent, and afterwards this move may be used again, effectively changing the pokégirls scent to anything they have smelled at intervals of 6 hours for each scent change. It is not uncommon for this move to be used to mimic popular perfume brands in domestic girls.

_**SEXLONG, the Thunder Dragon Lady Pokégirl**_

**Type: **Near Human Partial Metamorph (Dragon)

**Element: **Electric/Dragon

**Frequency: **Extremely Rare

**Diet: **Human norm (Prefers seafood)

**Role: **Bodyguard

**Libido: **High

**Strong Vs: **Electric, Fire, Flying, Grass, Steel, Water

**Weak Vs: **Dragon, Ground, Ice, Rock

**Attacks: **Agility, Static Barrier, Thunder Bolt, Hyperbeam, Electric Blade Mark II, Thunder Flare

**Enhancements: **Retractable Wings, Electricity Absorption (1/2), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x7)

**Weaknesses: **Hard to stop when in the heat of battle.

**Evolves: **None

**Evolves From: **Shoxiya (battle high, well-trained)

For the longest time it was said that to be able to train a Shoxiya into a competent combat Pokégirl was next to impossible. They felt that their abilities were fine, never needed to train, and when they lost, it was never their fault! However, one day, there was something different about a particular Tamer's Shoxiya.

After losing yet another Pokégirl battle, Shoxiya's numerous defeats finally began to take toll on her. Her confidence was gone, wondering her own usefulness to her Tamer. A "Break the Haughty" moment if you will. The Tamer assured her that she was neither hopeless nor useless and, if she would just listen to him and took her training seriously, she could get better. So she did! She practiced to improve the effectiveness of her attacks, worked on her strength, durability, and agility, all to become a stronger, tougher Pokégirl so she wouldn't be such a loser. This wasn't an easy process, given her low abilities, but eventually she developed into quite a powerhouse. She started winning Pokégirl battles and has even helped her Tamer win his next three gym badges. It was then after beating the gym leader's last Pokégirl it happened: The victorious Tamer's Shoxiya's veins glowed brightly before its light engulfed her. Within seconds later, she was an entirely new Pokégirl: The Sexlóng.

After evolution, Sexlóng have managed to gone through several changes. Their height has increased to being around 6ft tall with their breast sizes increasing to a D-cup, although increasing to an E-cup is possible but rare. They also have a pair of wings that can grow from and retract into her back, each wing with a length span of 7ft when in full expansion. Despite their otherwise human appearance, they still have their ivory-colored scales from the back of their neck down to their wings, their spine, and finally to their tail, but fades into their now caramel-colored skin. The nails on their fingers and toes tend to be shorter yet similar to a dragon's claws. Their head contains two long, thin horns as white as their scales that grow from frontal bone of the neurocranium which serves to conduct electricity towards her to absorb – from the weather or from a Pokégirl's attack. Their "veins" still continue to glow in a bluish color, but glows brighter depending on how intense the battle or taming she's in.

A Sexlóng's preferred styles of dress are kimonos and qipaos (cheongsam dress). Both are preferred to be worn short in length, and backless to make room for her wings, though in the case of the Kimono it is worn off the shoulders. Long dresses would be considered "suitable" as long as the slits were high enough to show her legs and they were, of course, backless. Their hair is initially worn down but is held up in a bun with two thin metal sticks during battle. They can also be seen carrying a metal folding fan to use both for combat and to assist in conducting electricity towards them. When we asked few of them why they're prefer this style of dress, they stated that "it's in the blood." Note that the Sexlóng asked were natives of the Edo region and that other girls may prefer to wear regular dresses and skirts.

With their newfound power, Sexlóng's arrogance from their time as a Shoxiya would occasionally return during battle but not to the same degree but only in a form of banter with her opponent. She's also not above using sexual techniques whether to confuse or break down her opponent's guard. Sexlóng believe that a true fighter must be able to overcome all form of challenges, no matter how dishonorable they may be and expect the same from the other Pokégirls, especially her Harem-sisters. This may lead one into a confrontation with the more headstrong breeds such as Dominas, who would disagree with her methods. A Sexlóng as an alpha will not yield to the latter as it would result in loosing face in front of her Harem-sisters and is perfectly willing to keep up the argument which could last half the day if she was willing to. On rare occasions she will bend on her decisions, but weaker-willed Harem-sisters often mistake this as a sign of weakness and will use that to their advantage. However, this ploy often blows up in their face. Perhaps all of this is probably why most Pokégirls who happen to be in the same Harem as a Sexlóng hope that she doesn't become their Tamer's alpha: Otherwise they can expect a lot of rough, rigorous training until they're (in her opinion) at their best.

Upon their evolution, a Sexlóng gains a newfound devotion to their Tamer. Some researchers suggest that this may come from the time and dedication spent together training as a Shoxiya, perhaps also as gratitude for standing by her and putting up with her before her evolution. The quickest way to earn the ire of a Sexlóng is attack either her Tamer or one of her Harem-sisters in her presence. They have grown to be very protective of those they care about to the point where they have no qualms causing bodily harm to those who would hurt them. It is because of their devoted, protective nature that Sexlóng make for great bodyguards, especially against feral Pokégirls. Tamers are well advised to make sure to keep their Sexlóng's attitude in check, especially when a human is her target of aggression. Otherwise, she may face a taming cycle or worse.

One notable flaw that comes with a Sexlóng is that once the battle has started, she won't stop until one of them has been defeated: Her or her opponent. No matter what the condition, she will keep fighting until a clear winner has been decided. Forfeits will only anger her, seeing it as an act of pity if not cowardice, to the point where she lose respect for the Pokégirl and/or Tamer, unless clearly mismatched. Perhaps it's her Dragon type element that drives her search for a strong opponent to fight to the finish. Sometimes she will stop fighting if her Tamer or a Harem-sister is in danger to protect them.

During tamings, usually Sexlóng are willing to let their Tamer take the initiative, but sometimes they will take dominance instead. It is suggested to the tamer to just go along with it, as trying to resist will just frustrate them to being aggressive, which may lead to injury on the poor Tamer who makes such foolish decision. They no longer mind having others join in, just as long as 1) They're only her Harem-sisters, and 2) It is they (The Sexlóng) who gets the most attention, as it is their taming session. During her Harem-sister's taming session, however, while they are open to assist the tamings, they do not care if they are ignored. It's their Harem-sister's taming after all. A Sexlóng would try to restrain their strength during taming to avoid injury to their tamer, but there are times where they lose control of themselves, so it is suggested to have them restrained.

Thresholding into a Sexlóng is mostly unheard of, although some researchers speculate that girls who lived near the mountains have the highest chance. Feral Sexlóng prefer to nest near high mountain areas although on rare occasions they will be spotted near lakes. Unless you are confident in your abilities as a Tamer, it is highly advised that you do not even think about catching one. When it comes to Tamers, the devotion of Sexlóng that are caught tends to be significantly lower than those evolved from Shoxiya and they have no qualms disobeying orders. If you see one, it is best that you leave the area immediately, and if you have any Pokégirls with you make sure they're in their Pokéballs or at least out of sight. Otherwise, hope the Pokégirls you have with you are strong.

Thunder Flare – (ATK 150 + EFT) The Pokégirl utilizes the electrical energy inside of her and unleashes a destructive blast of electricity. It takes a few seconds to charge and drains the user greatly, but almost always paralyzes target on impact.


	5. Chapter Five: Start of a Journey

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Five: Start of a Journey

_Morning, Hisanaga household_

Jaden did one last quick inspection of the gear he now carried with him. He had food, water, camping equipment, pretty much everything he would need for a long-term camping trip, or for a long journey in the Edo League.

He glanced to the side where he saw Rena, Chris and Hikari also preparing, mostly in the ways of stocking up on weapons. Christina built a few more arrows for her bow, and Hikari got quite a few Shuriken throwing stars. Jaden didn't like keeping them in their Pokeballs too much, unless they wanted to or if they were badly hurt. However Rena agreed to stay in her 'ball if they ever go into a city, more for the sake of avoiding drawing too much attention to themselves.

"You girls ready?" Jaden asked, as he put on his large backpack, and making sure his swords, both Shinkutamashī and Futago no Tora, were safely strapped, and could easily be drawn out at a moments notice.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Rena said, smiling. "I really hope to meet the Yamato Clan, and I look forward to meeting your Mother, Jaden-Kun."

"I hope she remembers me though," Christina muttered. "Its been so long..."

Jaden smiled as he gave Christina a hug and a kiss "I'm sure she'll remember you Chris-chan," he said. "But we won't find her staying around here, we gotta wait for the others now."

_WIth Ryu_

Ryu was distracted as he and his girls packed for their upcoming journey, his thought kept drifting back to the woman who had slipped into his house last night... she was so familiar, as if he had known her from somewhere, but he couldn't tell from _where _he knew her, though.

"Master?" Lea asked in concern as she saw him stare at a single piece of clothing for several minutes. "Is something wrong?"

Ryu blinked out of his trance-like state, and looked up to his girls who were looking back at him in concern. "I... I'm fine," He assured, smiling. "Just lost in thought, is all. You three ready?"

"Yes we are, Master," The twins responded in unison, it looked like Taka's evolution didn't affect their connection in the slightest. "All of our clothes and stuff is ready to go." Dori continued.

Ryu nodded as he hefted his duffle bag, a gift from his father that was actually enchanted to carry up to several tons without straining the carrier or breaking open, magically storing the objects within it. "I'm ready to go too, let's go meet up with the others."

The girls nodded and headed off to the entrance, missing the brief flicker of... _something _across his face as the woman flashed through his mind once more.

_With Takeshi_

Takeshi and Shion had finished packing everything almost as soon as they woke up, tending to pack light. They always packed a bare minimum in the way of clothes, always limiting themselves to no more than three outfits-or rather, three copies of the same outfit. They always managed to get a chance to wash their clothes at a Pokecenter, or wherever they ended up staying if they were in towns. And if they were in the wild, they always tended to find streams or lakes to wash their clothes in.

About the only thing they packed a lot of was food, and they tended to keep to rather simple foods while on the road-things like Protein Bars, Beef Jerky, or other small items that didn't take up much room in their packs, but were still filling and nutritious. The only times they went for more elaborate food was when they were in town or visiting the Yamato Clan Compound.

"Ready to go home, Sayane?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah," Sayane replied. "I kinda wish that the Elders would let us get married on our own schedule, though, rather than set up a Marriage Ceremony for the next time we come back to the Compound."

Takeshi sighed. "I agree with you there," he said, "but if they're gonna be stubborn about this, I don't think there's anything we can do to change their minds. Besides, it's mainly accelerating something we were already planning on, right?"

Sayane smiled as she nodded. "That makes sense," she replied. "And as I said back when we first made our promise, I would be honored to marry you and be the mother of your children."

Takeshi smiled, and then the two's lips met in a passionate kiss. After several minutes, they separated from the kiss just in time to hear knocking on the door.

"Onii-san!" Hitomi called through the door. "You and Sayane ready to go yet?"

Takeshi and Sayane looked at each other and nodded.

It was time to go.

_Later_

_In front of the Cat's Eye Cafe_

The group had stopped by the Bounty Office near the train station first, where Ryu received 100,000 SLC for the two kills his 'girls had gotten, Jaden received 150,000 SLC for his Harem's three kills, and Takeshi had gotten 4,000,000 SLC (the standard 2,000,000 SLC for meeting a Dark Queen, surviving, and reporting the encounter, plus an additional 2,000,000 SLC for reporting an encounter with the Dark Empress). They had also gotten a message off to the PLC, warning them about the Dark Empress' appearance and telling them what Hitomi had learned. Speaking of Hitomi, she had received 500,000 SLC as a reward for obtaining and turning in the information from Helen.

Now the group was returning to the Cat's Eye Cafe, to say goodbye to Greg before they took off.

"Y'all be careful now, y'hear?" Greg ordered as his harem, who doubled as staff for the cafe, worked at repairing the minor damage the shop withstood the night before. "And Ryu, Jaden, Hitomi, if you three plan on going after the Champion title, don't let the Champ's appearance fool ya, you'll get your asses kicked if you do."

"I'll be sure to remember that after I beat Jaden and Hitomi here," Ryu said getting a 'Hey' of protest from the pair. "Thanks for everything, Greg."

Greg simply laughed as they shook hands. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on your place, Ryu, it'll be the same as you left it." He assured with a smile. "Just make sure you get back."

Ryu nodded "I plan on it." He agreed, getting a surprise as Greg pulled him into a brief hug before pushing him off.

"Now get on outta here before I sic Sheila on y'all!" He shouted, shooing the group out of the shop.

_On the Road_

The group was now travelling down the road to Vegeta Valley, which passed directly by the Yamato Compound.

As they were travelling, Takeshi and Hitomi informed the other two Tamers and their Harems about how the Clan worked.

It was a bit different from how normal clans worked, to be honest.

While most clans would be organized as one massive family, with no diversification at all, the Yamato Clan was organized into several families, each one with a different specialization.

There was one family that focused on raising the livestock, one that focused on farming and crops, one family that ran the Clan Smithery... the list went on. Heck, there was even a family that provided all the Clan's _**childcare**_ services.

There were several families dedicated to the defense of the clan, though-and each of those families chose to master a different kind of weapon. These families were where the Clan Tamers who set out on journeys usually came from. Takeshi and Hitomi, obviously, came from the clan that was dedicated to mastery of the sword. Sayane and Miyuki also came from the Sword Mastery branch, but they had different parents than Takeshi and Hitomi did.

As to how the Clan was run? It was very simple. The Clan was governed by a Council of Elders, consisting of the Head of each Family within the Clan. This council met once a week to discuss the state of the clan, the condition of the world around them, and Clan Policy concerning the first two. Most of the major decisions involving Clan Activities happened in this council.

Ryu listened to Takeshi with one ear as the rest of his mind was still focused on the woman. He tried to get her out of his head, but the memory refused to leave. It kept nagging him, telling him she was familiar _somehow _but refusing to say _how _she was familiar. He used his memory to closely study her features, wait... hold on... the shape of the eyes, nose, and jaw... "I FUCKING SEE THOSE IN THE GODDAMN MIRROR!" he shouted, causing everyone around him to leap out of their skins.

Takeshi blinked at the sudden non sequitur, even as he got his heartbeat under control. "Something you want to share with the rest of us, Ryu-san?" he asked.

Ryu ignored Takeshi's question as he continued to rant. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I HAVE A SISTER HE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT!?" He shouted angrily. "WHEN I SEE THAT SON OF A BITCH AGAIN I AM GOING TO FUCKING TORTURE HIM!"

_Somewhere very far away_

A tall, seemingly middle-aged man with slicked back brown hair and emerald green eyes with a rather... laid back demeanor suddenly shuddered and sneezed simultaneously, making him look around fearfully. "Something tells me I should go... that way, and keep going until I find a cave and hide there for... ever." The man said fearfully before taking off in a random direction.

_Back with the others_

Takeshi blinked again. '_Sister?_' he thought to himself. '_What is he talking about?_' "Umm... Ryu-san?" Takeshi asked, hesitantly. "What are you talking about?"

Ryu finally managed to calm himself down with the help of his 'girls to answer Takeshi. "Last night... there was a visitor," he answered, trying to keep himself calm. "A thief of some kind, but she only came for the Dagger that was _meant _for her. Well, we both kinda had one of those 'do I know you' moments and I just figured out why, we're fucking siblings, the similarities can't be denied, eye shape, nose shape, the shape of the jaw, exact same as mine, which are the exact shape of my dad's, who had no siblings..."

Takeshi's eyes widened. "...meaning that she _**has**_ to be your sister," he finished. "I can see why you're so ticked off at your father now, but it's possible he didn't even know about her. There are quite a few possibilities here, Ryu-san. If you do meet your father again, I'd suggest first describing the girl to him and seeing what he says _**before**_ you kill him."

Ryu gave Takeshi a rather unnerving smile. "See, Takeshi, I never said I'd kill him, I said _torture _him, to get answers of course, then leave him for Mom to deal with," He explained all too pleasantly. "See, she doesn't like indiscretions outside of the Harem without her direct approval, and she keeps in contact with those people to ensure there are no offsprings."

Takeshi shivered a bit at that. "I... see..." he said. "However, could it be possible that she was born, something happened to make your parents think she was dead, except that she did survive and was adopted by someone else? If that's the case, I doubt that your parents would want to talk about that without a lot of prompting."

"I'll give you that, Takeshi, but I am still _very _pissed off at him," Ryu answered with a warning look. "And trust me, I know my dad, he may seem like an idiot without a clue what's going on around him, but he knows _far _more than he lets on, he'd know if she was alive or not. Even if his Retarded Luck was against him that day, he'd fucking know. Just give me some time to process this. It's a rather... startling revelation to deal with."

Takeshi nodded. "I understand, Ryu-san," he said. "Let's get moving again. It's just _**barely**_ a day's travel between the Yamato Compound and Hakuma Town if you're moving at a pretty fast clip-for us, I'd say two days as long as we keep moving."

"Well then let's keep going!" Jaden said, clapping his hands. "We'll deal with the whole 'Ryu has a Sister' thing once we get to the Yamato Compound, _and _after I find my mother. So let's go!" With that said, Jaden began fast walking forward with Rena, Chris, and Hikari following suit.

Ryu couldn't help but sigh and shake his head as he moved to follow Jaden, muttering something about 'stupid excitable children' under his breath, followed by a 'stupid luck-fucked fathers' and a series of ideas on how to get said father to talk.

_The Next Day_

_Yamato Compound_

The Yamato Compound looked like a Fortress from the Pre-Sukebe days, in what was called the "Japanese Feudal Era". It had walls about a couple of stories tall, with towers on each corner that were at least twice as tall. The inside contained multiple buildings, fields, and livestock pens.

In point of fact, The compound looked very much like the _**original**_ Yamato Clan Compound looked like before it had been destroyed during the War of Revenge.

As the group approached the Compound, they could see a couple of Polearm-Wielding Samurai in full armor standing guard on either side of the gate.

When they got close enough, the Samurai crossed their polearms in front of the gate, and the one on the left said, "Halt! This is Yamato Clan Territory. State your business or leave!"

Takeshi chuckled. "Good to see you again, Miria-san," he said.

The Samurai blinked. "Takeshi-san!" she said. "You made it! You didn't say you'd be bringing guests, though."

"Yep," he replied. "They're a couple of people I thought that the Clan should meet. I ran into imouto, as well."

Hitomi stepped forward at that time and said, "I ran into Onii-san as I was starting on my journey, and decided I could delay starting the actual challenges for a bit to accompany him back."

Miria and the other guard nodded at this. "Very well," Miria said. "Takeshi-san, the Clan Elders wanted you and Sayane-san to report to their chambers as soon as you arrived."

Takeshi nodded with a sigh. "Damn meddling Elders," he muttered very quietly under his breath. "Imouto, do you think you could lead the others around the compound?"

"Sure thing, Onii-san," Hitomi replied.

"Good," Takeshi replied. Addressing the rest of the group, he said, "Sayane and I will meet you in the Clan Smithy once we've finished meeting with the Elders. Hopefully it won't take too long. See you there!"

With that, Takeshi and Sayane walked into the compound as the gate opened up, Hitomi and the rest following slightly behind. Takeshi and Sayane headed straight to the rear of the compound, while Hitomi began leading the rest on a tour.

The first stop was the Training Grounds, a large open area where the Weapon-Using families continually practiced. One thing that Ryu, Jaden, and their Harems noticed was that, with the exception of Pokegirl Breeds which only had specific hair and eye color combinations, everyone in the compound possessed the same dark brown hair and violet eyes that Takeshi and Hitomi did.

"I'm guessing dark brown hair and violet eyes are a Yamato Clan thing?" Jaden asked Hitomi, who chuckled at that.

"Pretty much, yeah, with few exceptions." Hitomi admitted. "Don't know why ourselves, but most descendants of our clan always have at least either our hair or our eyes. The only exceptions are Pokegirl Breeds who don't have access to those hair or eye colors."

As they entered the training grounds, several of the people on the field looked up and walked over to the group.

"Hitomi, you're back already?" asked a Slicer.

"Not for very long," Hitomi replied. "I ran into Onii-san, and decided to accompany him and his guests when they came to visit." She then indicated Jaden and Rena as she continued, "This is Jaden, and his Alpha, Rena. Rena, as it turns out, is a friendly Mantis."

"Really?" One of the males asked in shock, staring at Rena who blushed and held tightly onto Jaden's hand under all of the attention. "Goddammit, dude, you got freaking lucky!"

Jaden shot a quick glare at the Clan member which clearly said, 'Back off, she's mine', before he smiled and said, "I am lucky, in more ways than one." He glanced at Rena. "Like being with a beauty like her, and the other girls in my Harem. I don't think I could have picked a better Alpha than Rena-chan."

"From what I heard from Jaden-san, the circumstances are somewhat extreme," Hitomi said, "but still, it does prove what some of the Clan have been speculating, that Taming a Mantis really is possible."

Ryu snorted slightly. "_Anything _is possible," he stated with a grin. "It's just the degree of how _unlikely _it is."

"And who are you?" an Armsmistress asked.

"_**He**_," Hitomi said, "is the man who forged new weapons for myself, Miyuki-chan, Onii-san, and Sayane-san. Ryu Hisanaga."

Many pairs of eyes stared at Ryu, their owners in awe that they were in the presence of the legendary swordsmith.

"Oh, stop that!" Ryu snapped, the little part in his mind finally breaking. "I am just a freaking human being with an odd ability that causes him to black out in a Forge!"

"But your blades are said to be of the highest quality ever, Ryu-Sama!" Exclaimed a Ronin. "Even the Champion praises your work! Our Smiths forge high-quality weapons, true, but they don't hold a candle to yours!"

Ryu just groaned, Dori empathetically patting his back as he held his face in his hands. "They don't listen, no one ever listens," he groaned. "I'm just a _hermit _with a chip on his shoulder!"

"There, there, master, everything will be alright," Dori assured as her Tamer started to cry anime tears.

A Gladiatrix suddenly noticed a pair of notable absences. "By the way, Hitomi, where is your brother?" she asked. "He was coming here to visit, too, right?"

"He and Sayane-san had business with the Clan Elders," Hitomi said. "Not sure quite what they want with him and Sayane, but he said he'd meet us in the Smithy."

_In the Chamber of Elders_

Takeshi slipped a ring made of pure Dawn Stone onto Sayane's finger. His parents, her parents, and all of the Elders were watching on as the head of the Sword Mastery branch performed the simple ceremony. Sayane then proceeded to place an identical ring on Takeshi's finger.

"You may kiss your bride, Takeshi," the Elder said.

Takeshi and Sayane both smiled. "I love you very much, Sayane Yamato," Takeshi said.

"I love you, too, Takeshi Yamato," Sayane replied as they leaned towards each other.

Their lips met, and then Sayane began to glow.

_Back with the others_

"I see," the Gladiatrix said. "Well, I hope I can get a sparring match out of him before he takes off, again."

"Right," Hitomi replied. "Well, we better get on with our tour if we're going to get to the Smithy in a reasonable amount of time, so we'll talk to you all later!"

With that, Hitomi led the group to the next part of the compound: the fields.

The fields looked pretty much like a standard Edo Region Farm, only contained within fences and within the compound walls. Various men, women, and Pokegirls maintained the fields, watering crops and checking to see if any of the plants were ready for harvest yet.

Christina seemed to like this place the most. "You have some pretty good farms here," she said, and Hitomi nodded.

"The Clan has always held a philosophy of self-sufficiency," she said. "We make just about everything we may need within the compound-food, weapons, armor-you name it, the Clan probably makes some form of it somewhere in the Compound."

Next up came the stables. Originally intended for horses and livestock, and still holding some livestock, some of the more animorphic Pokegirls in the clan typically found sleeping here to be more comfortable than on regular beds.

Afterwards came the Childcare Wing. This was the first building the group had entered inside the compound, and the decorative style on the outside was mirrored on the inside. It operated much like any other childcare facility, with Denmothers and Matrons watching over the many children in each room.

"It's like a big day care center," Jaden speculated, and Hitomi nodded. "Pretty much," she said. "It's where all children in the Clan are taken care of. We often accept orphans into the Clan as well, and any who are under the age of 6 are usually sent here."

Hikari herself looked into a baby crib in the room, and inside was a baby in a blue blanket. The baby giggled at the Oni, who smiled a bit as well. "Well, ain't you a cutie." She said as she made a few baby sounds, making the child laugh. The baby boy then reached up and seemed to grab Hikari's hair, however he managed to grab her small horns. "Ow! Hey, let go!" She said, trying to break out of the child's surprisingly strong grip, as the others laughed a bit at the scene.

A Matron came and helped pry the child's hands off of Hikari's ears. "Touya-kun here is already displaying signs of Enhanced Strength, Miss," the Matron said. "Some of the children here tend to display minor Bloodgifts like that fairly early on, so try to be careful."

"_Now _you tell me..." Hikari muttered as she rubbed her horns, half-glaring at Jaden, Chris, and Rena, who were now whistling innocently.

"Thanks for helping her out, Haruka-san," Hitomi said to the Matron.

The Matron nodded. "Come by again sometime, Hitomi-chan," she said. "The children all seem to like playing with you."

Hitomi nodded. "Sure-once I finish the current round of the Edo League, I'll come back and pay a visit."

With that, the group left the Childcare Wing and entered the next building: The Sleeping Quarters. There were many different bedrooms here, some with one bed, some with two, some with bunk beds, and some with hammocks. There were even a couple of rooms which had about 16 sets of Bunk Beds!

"Wow..." Jaden said, "I guessed that the Yamato Clan was big... but to need this many beds? Privacy's gotta be a bit tough at times."

"It can be," Hitomi said. "Usually the couples or Harems get one of the rooms with one or two beds, while everyone else gets one of the bunk beds or hammocks."

The next building contained the kitchen and dining hall. The dining hall was empty, at the moment, but Clan Chefs were busily making preparations to begin cooking the evening meal. Just one whiff of the food they were making made several of the other's bellies growl, causing several blushes as well. "Please tell me we can stay here for Lunch," Jaden said, eyeing a large chicken. "And Dinner... and Desert... and tomorrow's breakfast..."

"I'm pretty sure we can," Hitomi replied. "I do believe the plan was to stay here overnight and leave tomorrow morning."

Jaden could only make a huge grin as he licked his lips, still eyeing the Chicken, "Sweeeeet..." he said, and Christina sighed. "Honestly...sometimes I think he has the Bottomless Stomach Bloodcurse..." she muttered, causing some of the others to laugh.

From there, they moved to the last building in the compound: the Smithy. There were a few bedrooms near the entrance, with either one or two beds each, but after passing those rooms the corridor opened up into a vast chamber, with several different forges and furnaces. The walls were all lined with stones to prevent anything from catching on fire, and there were several outlets on the roof to let steam out. There was another door on the other end of the chamber, which led to where the ore and metal stockpiles were kept.

Waiting for them near one of the Forges were a few of the Elders, Takeshi, and Sayane. However, Sayane now looked a little different. Most of her body was the same as always, but her hair was now the same dark brown as Takeshi's, and her breasts had grown from a D-Cup to a DD-Cup. She and Takeshi also bore identical rings on their fingers, which appeared to be made out of solid Dawn Stone.

"Hey there, everyone!" Takeshi called out.

"How did you like the tour?" Sayane asked.

"It certainly is a nice home you have here," Ryu commented as he looked around the smithy. "A good smithy, as well." He cast an eye over Sayane and rose an eyebrow. "Now unless I am mistaken and blind, you've changed."

"We were both pretty surprised, as were the Elders and our respective sets of parents," Takeshi said. "We listened to the speech from our Family Head, we exchanged Vows, we placed the Dawn Stone rings on each other's fingers, and as soon as we kissed, Sayane starts glowing before her appearance changes to what you now see before you. We also needed to get a new Dawn Stone ring made, because the one I put on Sayane disappeared during the light show."

"Amazing..." Jaden said as he observed Sayane. "I don't think I've ever seen a Pokegirl Species like Sayane... I thought the Samurai didn't have another Evolution to them."

"I think that's what all of us thought," Hitomi said, awe coloring her voice as she looked at her sister-in-law. "But Sayane-san just proved us wrong..."

"Please, Hitomi, call me Onee-san, now," Sayane remarked. "I _**am**_ your sister-in-law now, after all."

Hitomi smiled. "Sure thing... Onee-san."

"Anyway, given the names of the previous stages of my Evolutionary Tree," Sayane continued, addressing the whole group now, "We're calling my new form Shoguness."

"Fitting name," Ryu said in agreement, before looking back into the smithy as if looking for something. Oddly enough, Taka was experiencing the same sensation. "There's something here..."

"You have good senses, Hisanaga-san," the Smith branch Head remarked. "We recently came into possession of an ore that we have never seen before now, and we were wondering if you could take a look at it, and possibly identify it for us."

Ryu let out a sigh but nodded, gesturing for the smith to lead on. "I swear, somehow, someway, even though it doesn't show up on the bloodgift/curse test, I inherited my father's Retarded Luck somehow..." He groaned as they followed the smith into the Ore Storeroom, their attention being caught by a large chunk of ore that sat in the center of the room.

The chunk was about three feet tall and about as wide and deep. It was a bluish silver color, and actually appeared to glow. Taka's gaze was fixed on the chunk, never wavering, and it almost felt as if it were calling her.

"We got it from a merchant who said it came from the northern mountains," The Smith branch head commented. "He didn't tell us what it was-said that he didn't know himself-but he did say that it had that glow when he got it. It's certainly been glowing like that for the past month or so that it's been sitting here. It's an awful lot of ore, to be sure, but we wanted to see if someone could identify it before we start testing it."

Ryu hummed as he stepped up to the ore, placing a hand on the glowing ore as he inspected it. "Glowing ore...?" He whispered. "Where did I hear of that before?"

Taka, meanwhile, started walking up to the block of ore herself, almost as if she was in a trance. As she passed Ryu, he stepped out of her way out of surprise, as she walked right up next to it, almost touching it.

"Ragnite..." she whispered, just barely loud enough for Ryu to hear her, before placing her hand on the ore.

Almost instantly, Ryu was forced to back away from Taka as a cocoon-like aura of azure flames sprung to life around her. Surprisingly enough, the flames were not hot, but they were opaque and impenetrable, meaning that there was no way to get to Taka until they died down.

When the flames died down, everyone gasped in shock at the sight before them. Taka's wings were gone, her hair had turned to a pure silver, her eyes were now a bright ruby red color, and her breast size had gone from a D-cup to DD-cup. Her armor, while looking the same, was now made out of the ore that was apparently called Ragnite, and she carried a shield on her left arm made out of the same metal. "She's... evolved..." Ryu whispered in awe.

"Wow..." Jaden said, blinking. "Four evolutions in less than 48 hours. Lea, twice for Taka, and one for Sayane, two of which were evolutions I've never even heard of before." He glanced at Ryu. "Being around you sure is turning out to be an interesting experience, Ryu. I'm half-expecting we will be seeing Rena-chan evolving into some unknown evolution at some point."

"Don't jinx yourself, Jaden," Ryu said distractedly as Taka investigated herself. "How do you feel, Taka?" Ryu asked, coming up to her with Dori.

"I feel... stronger..." She admitted, before looking down at her waist where, instead of the katana Ryu had given her, was a longsword that bore a ruby embedded in the bottom of the pommel. She drew the blade causing everyone to gasp in awe at it, it looked much like Mizu had, save for the line of the glowing ore running along the center of the sword, pulsing with some unknown power.

"Amazing, the... Ragnite, I guess... melded with the sword," Ryu said in awe as Taka gave it a few test swings. "This is just... well I don't know!"

"In her hands bearing cobalt sword and shield, with which to smite down all man's arrows..." Takeshi whispered, as if reciting from memory.

"What was that, Takeshi?" Sayane asked.

"Oh, just remembering a pre-Sukube legend I heard about while we were journeying up north," Takeshi replied. "You heard it, too, right? Those ancient warriors from the north?"

Sayane thought for a moment, before her eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh, right, I remember now. The legend of the Valkyrur."

"What legend was that?" Taka asked, her voice having become melodic and yet held a flavor of power in it.

"Hey... I remember a bit of that legend," Jaden said. "It was the Legend of the Valkyrur, right? 'In her hands bearing Cobalt sword and shield, with which to smite down all man's arrows'?"

"That's a good summary," Takeshi replied. "Simply put, the Valkyrur were supposedly a race of warrior women who lived in the north. When the natives of this one land rose up and tried to conquer the land, the Valkyrur swept in from the North and struck down the aggressors. They carried swords and shields, and were able to wield what they called the sacred blue flame. They were able to armor themselves with it, and even able to launch it at their foes. And Taka, if those flames that surrounded you during your evolution weren't the same 'sacred blue flame', I'd be very_**, very**_ surprised."

"Wow..." Taka whispered, staring at the new armor she was wearing. "It's so light..."

"I guess we'll christen the breed Valkyrur after the legend, then," Ryu announced as he wrapped an arm around Taka's shoulder, making her blush lightly. "My world is one that spirals into chaos."

Takeshi smiled, then remembered something. "Hey, Ryu, did you bring any rare ores with you? The smiths were wanting to see if they could try their hand at using them to make armor and other items."

Ryu blinked, then smacked his forehead. "Oh right, yeah I did," He slung his duffle bag off of his shoulder and set it down and opened it and started to pull out ores, far more than a duffle bag the size he had should have been able to carry "I brought Akashio, Mithril, Aldium, Quicksilver, some Adamantium, not enough Unobtainium to bring and some Carbon as well. Pick your poison."

Each of the smiths came and took various pieces of various ores, and went to their respective Forges. Surprisingly, Sayane picked up a couple chunks each of Mithril and Adamantium.

"Sayane?" Takeshi asked.

"Something tells me that I may need armor in the future, my love," Sayane replied. "And I want to try making it myself. I'll do my best to be done before Dinner-but if I'm not, I'll pack it up and finish it on the road."

"I'd offer to help, but I'd make it weaker than stronger," Ryu admitted with a shrug "And besides I'm STARVIN!"

"I will help you, Sayane," said one of the smiths as he walked up to her. "Making armor is my specialty."

"Thank you very much," Sayane replied. "Takeshi, why don't you go to lunch with the others, I'll be fine here."

"I'll pass," Takeshi replied. "I might not be much help in armor making, but at least I can stay here and provide moral support." He then whipped out a few protein bars as he said, "Besides, just because we're staying in the smithy doesn't mean we can't eat."

Sayane smiled. "Thank you very much, Takeshi," she said.

Takeshi smiled back, before turning to the rest of the group and saying, "Go and have lunch. Sayane and I will be just fine here."

Ryu waved as he followed Hitomi off to the Kitchens, Taka and Dori each taking one of his arms as Lea draped herself across his back.

_After Lunch_

_Training Fields_

After a delicious lunch, the group decided to make the most of their "day off", and just go wherever they felt like within the compound.

Hitomi and Miyuki had gone to the Training Fields, and were sparring against Miyuki's brother Kyoya, and his Samurai Shinobu.

Miyuki was currently locking blades with her brother, Shinseina Kiba clashing against Kyoya's Katana. "You're pretty good with that thing, Nee-chan," Kyoya said. "And the quality is just what I'd expect for a Hisanaga Sword."

"He's got a lot of rare ores to work with," Miyuki replied, "and some even rarer materials. This blade, for instance, was apparently made from an actual fang of Typhonna."

Kyoya looked startled. A fang of Typhonna? "That _**is**_ a rare material," he said.

"Indeed," Miyuki replied. "According to him he gets all of his ores from his father, who travels the world, apparently he has Retarded Luck."

Kyoya rose an eyebrow at that. "Retarded Luck?" he asked.

"Apparently, he can meet Legendary Pokegirls and find Rare Ores and other materials with no problem, but he always gets his butt kicked in battles, and runs into very sticky situations."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "That would be considered Retarded Luck. On another topic, Nee-chan, do you have anything special you can do with that sword?"

"Oh, yes!" she replied, spreading her wings and taking to the skies. She'd discovered this while practicing with Shinseina Kiba at the Hisanaga residence, but it wasn't really something that could be done in confined spaces.

Taking aim at a distant mountain, she took an Iaido stance with her sword, focusing power into the blade. The gemstones in the hilt and runic markings in the blade lit up as she poured energy into it, the glow getting brighter and brighter by the second. In less than a minute, the glow had become so intense that Kyoya could see it from the ground.

"_**ROAR, SHINSEINA KIBA!**_" Miyuki called out as she swung, a massive pulse of energy flying out from the blade and towards the mountain, causing a large explosion and a decent-sized crater when it struck.

She descended back to the ground, and smiled at a gaping Kyoya. "Impressed?" she asked.

Kyoya managed to close his mouth. "N-Nee-chan..." he managed to get out, "...please, for the love of all that is holy, _**don't**_ use that attack again unless absolutely necessary. It's just got too much power."

Miyuki nodded. "That was my intention. I only plan to use it as a trump card if all else fails. However, you _**did**_ ask if I could do anything special with this thing..."

He nodded dumbly. He'd asked, alright, and now he wished he hadn't.

Meanwhile, Hitomi and Shinobu had paused in their sparring as they watched Miyuki's... no... Shinseina Kiba's special attack. Since Miyuki had only learned it after acquiring Shinseina Kiba, it was pretty clear that it was an attack usable with Shinseina Kiba alone, and that she'd be able to use it even when she evolved.

"Miyuki's done very well since she was partnered with you," Shinobu said to Hitomi.

"Thanks," Hitomi replied. "I feel like I have a very good shot at the Edo League Championship now." Of course, she knew she'd need more than Miyuki's help to do it, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

"That's good," Shinobu replied. "Just remember not to rely on her strength alone. You also need to hone your own skills, and enlist the help of other 'girls, as well."

Hitomi knew that already, but she still had a bit of an image to maintain-even if that image did cause her Onii-san to call her a Tsundere a lot. "Yes, Shinobu," she sighed, with a bit of (simulated) frustration coloring her tone.

Shinobu nodded. "Good," she said. "And remember, Miyuki is practically my Sister-in-Law, so if you make her cry for any reason..." her gaze hardened and sharpened as she released a large amount of Killing Intent on Hitomi, "..._**omae o korosu.**_"

Hitomi was nodding so quickly she was afraid her head might fall off. Screw her image, Shinobu was _**TERRIFYING**_ when she released that much KI!

"Good," Shinobu smiled as she released her KI, causing Hitomi to sag in relief. "Let's get back to sparring, shall we?

_With Jaden's Harem, Forest_

Christina was sitting on top of a tree branch, looking out at the forest that surrounded the Compound of the Yamato Clan. She was just like any other Elf, despite the fact that over the years she had grown to become much more tolerant with bing in urban environments by being with her previous owner Phil, and now with Jaden, she still held a great love for the forests, and plant life.

However, as she looked out into the forest, she still felt a pang of regret in her being, as she remembered her friends and family back where she was born and raised before she ended up in Phil's Harem back when she was a Drow-zee.

'_I miss you Kaa-san... O'nee-chan..._' Christina thought to herself '_I wish you could all be here..._'

"Hey, Chris-chan!" She heard Jaden shout, as she looked down to see Jaden, who began climbing up the tree "Whacha doing up here?"

Christina smiled "Just admiring the view, Jaden-kun," she said, "I'm an Elf, so I just feel more at home when in Forests."

"I know what you mean," Jaden said, as he finally climbed up to her height and sat on a branch next to her's. "I spent most of my time with Rena-chan in the forests of Crystal Lake, so I guess I feel more at home there than I actually did back home."

"Yes, but for me, I grew up in the forest." Chris said, "I was born and raised in a forest with my family."

"You have a family?" Jaden asked with interest, "You never told me that."

"It... didn't seem important," Christina admitted, "I didn't think anyone would be interested about me..."

"I would," Jaden said, smiling "I'd love to hear about your family Chris-chan!"

Christina blushed a bit, but nodded. "A-Alright then," she said. "Where to start... well, my family lives in the Kloden Wildwood, it use to be a small Forest until my Ancestors found it and... made it into a home sometime after the Revenge Wars. Since then they made the Wildwood almost impenetrable unless by foot. Since then, we've accepted many Pokegirls into Kloden, mostly Plant and Elf type Pokegirls, even a few Grass and Bug types. But we didn't just accept Pokegirls, as after the Revenge War we began accepting humans who had a love of nature, much like Elves did." She smiled a bit. "In fact, you may find quite a few guys there who have Pokeboy Genes of elves."

"Wow," Jaden said, "It sounds like a nice place."

Christina nodded "It is," she said. "Most colonies founded by Elf Queens usually never grow to more than a hundred, but in the Kloden Wildwood you could find thousands of Pokegirls and Humans there, living together. Before I left, my Mother was the reigning Elfqueen of the Kloden Wildwood. She was in charge of the entire forest and the people who lived there."

Jaden blinked "Wait... if your Mother was the Elfqueen in charge..." he said, "Does that make you like... royalty or something? Like a Princess?"

Christina, hearing that, blushed heavily at that. "I-I g-guess you could say that..." she said, "Either me or one of my sisterswere meant to become kaa-san's successor when she stepped down, though I never felt ready for _that _much responsibility."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Chris-chan," Jaden said, smiling "I think you'd make a great queen...in fact, would this make me your Knight in Shining armor?" he added with a teasing grin, as Christina blushed more. "Gotta ask though, if you had a home there, why did you join Phil?"

Christina looked a way for a bit with a depressed look in her eyes "I got careless..." she whispered, "I was a Drow-Zee back then... I was looking around the Forest, just wandering really. I was close to the edge of the forest and then...Phil came and he... he caught me."

Jaden remained silent, as Christina continued "I...I spent the next few years with him, your mother, and Joyce-chan." she said, "Living through... what he he did to us. He wasn't too bad at first, but... he got worse. One of the few good things Phil had ever done for me was when he gave me a Sun Stone, allowing me to become an Elf."

The Elf then began to form tears in her eyes "Despite... despite all of that... I still miss it all." she said, "My family, my friends, my home... I miss it all, I miss it all so much!"

Suddenly, she felt herself in a tight embrace, and she looked to see Jaden was now on her branch, and was hugging her tightly. Christina soon melted into the embrace, and she cried on his shoulder. For a few minutes they stayed like this, with Jaden rubbing her back, before she finally stopped crying. "T-Thanks Jaden-Kun." she muttered as she wiped away the tears.

"Not a problem," Jaden said smiling "But I'm sorry... I never knew that you missed your home so much. But why didn't you ever tell me this sooner?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered..." Chris said, "I didn't want to put my troubles onto your shoulders."

"Chris-chan, don't be silly!" Jaden said, "I wouldn't have minded..." then an idea popped into Jaden's head as he smiled "In fact... I have a deal for you." Christina looked up at Jaden "Once we find kaa-san if she's at Vegeta Valley, what do you say if I can get Ryu to come with us to the Kloden Wildwood, to see if we can find your family?"

Christina's eyes widened hearing that. "Y-You'd really do that, for me?" she asked, and Jaden nodded "Of course!" He said, "I'd do anything for you, Rena-chan, Hikari-chan, or any other girls who come to our Harem. Because no matter what, you girls will _always _be my family."

Christina then began forming tears of Joy "Thank you!" She said as she once again embraced Jaden "Thank you so much! You won't regret this, I swear!"

Jaden smiled as he returned the embrace "I know Chris-chan, I know." he said.

_With Ryu's Harem, Pasture_

Now, the average person would be surprised that the 'legendary' smith Ryu would choose to enjoy some time just lazing around with his girls in a small meadow rather than going to the forge, the average person was a moron.

Ryu yawned as he lent back into Lea's bosom, hey man, don't dis the comfort of a nice pair, as she lightly snoozed against a tree, Taka and Dori each had their head in his lap as they napped as well.

'_Why hasn't he told me?_' He wondered as his hands gently stroked Taka and Dori's hair '_Hell, they told me of the miscarriage Delilah had, when it came to that they _never _kept secrets from me... Who are you my mysterious sister..._'

"Are you alright, Master?" Lea asked, surprising Ryu that she was awake "You seem troubled."

Ryu sighed closing his eyes as Lea started to run her hands through his short hair "Just this whole sister thing," He admitted losing himself in Lea's gentle ministrations "My family has never been big on secrets, especially when it came to pregnancies, Delilah, an Archangel in my dad's harem, had a miscarriage and they told me about it, they would tell me if someone gave birth to my sister..."

Lea hugged Ryu, resting her cheek in his hair. "We'll find out, Master. I promise." She swore making Ryu smile as he started to drift off.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" He asked drowsily.

"Always, Master." Lea assured kissing the top of his head as Ryu drifted off into sleep.

_Elsewhere_

Michi-ito sighed as she lounged in a tree waiting for someone to arrive '_That guy... why did he seem so familiar,_' She looked down at her new dagger strapped to her arm. '_And he just gave this to me... why?'_

The sound of a small tap jerked her out of her reverie to look up and see a woman standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being made of living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail was longer than her legs, and by the way it was moving, it looked to be very prehensile. Her body was very beautiful, elegant, and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest, and she was wearing a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.

"Mom!" She shouted, leaping up to hug the woman who laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Deneve," Macavity said, smiling at her adopted daughter, her eyes flickering over her and ensuring that she was in good health. "Oh, where did you get this from?" she asked, poking the dagger that Deneve had strapped to her lower back.

Deneve blushed slightly. "I... well... it's a really strange story," she admitted. "See I went to Hakuma town on a gut feeling, and ended up at the swordsmith Ryu Hisanaga's house, _something _was telling me to go in there, so I did, and went into the armory where I found this. Then Ryu showed up, he looks _very fucking _familiar by the way even though I've never seen him before, and he just gives it to me on the condition that I don't try and take anything else."

Macavity smiled at her daughter as she rambled on, an oddly reminiscent look in her eyes as if she was remembering something that happened long ago. "Well now, that is a strange story," She agreed, as Deneve huffed and crossed her arms under her bosom. "And it's strange that he would be so familiar..."

"Mom..." Deneve whispered, sounding reluctant to voice a question. "I... I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful that you're my mom, but... how _did _I come into your care? Did... did you take me from a family? Was I given to you for some reason?"

Macavity sighed, silently marvelling that it took this long for her to ask. "It's... a long story, and for right now, you were given into my care," She answered, smiling at her daughter in a reassuring manner. "I was actually planning on taking you to meet your biological family soon, the only trouble is, trying to find your father, he's always somewhere he shouldn't be..."

"Can you... tell me about him?" Deneve asked hopefully, making Macavity laugh.

"Of course, he's a very interesting man, to say the least," Macavity assured as she started to lead her daughter down the road. "See, I first met him when he fell right between me and Jenova in one of our... sessions..."

_Later_

_Yamato Compound Dining Hall_

Dinner time had arrived, and the group had rejoined each other at one of the tables in the Dining Hall. Takeshi and Sayane hadn't arrived yet, but had sent word that they would be along soon.

Ryu walked in with his girls, yawning widely as if he had just woken up. "Man, I slept too long," He groused as he took a seat with Taka on his right, Dori was on her right, while Lea took his left side "The meadow is a great place for napping."

"If it weren't for Rena-chan reminding us, me and Chris-chan probably would have missed dinner!" Jaden said, as he sat between Rena and Christina, with Hikari sitting to the left of Rena. "We were up in that tree for hours..." he then grinned. "Then we decided to...experiment."

Christina blushed. "I didn't think having a taming session on a tree would be so... arousing!" she said. "It was... wow!"

"Sparring with Kyoya and Shinobu was fairly time consuming, as well," Hitomi said, as she was seated next to Miyuki. "Still, it was worth it to see the look on his face when you demonstrated Shinseina Kiba's special attack like that."

Ryu, meanwhile, was leering at Jaden and his Harem. "A bunch of Exhibitionists huh?" He teased, making them blush. "Good to know."

"You're one to talk..." Jaden muttered, "I know you and your girls had that one session in the woods around your house, we could hear it on the opposite end of the forest!"

Ryu smirked his eyes dancing "Ah, but that was on my _own _property, not someone else's." He countered his smirk widening "I wonder if you'd get off on having sex while breaking into other people's houses?"

Jaden, while still blushing along with Rena, Hikari, and Chris, glared at Ryu. "I hate you, Ryu..." he muttered.

"I bask in your hatred." Ryu said, smiling as he basked in said hatred.

Hitomi decided she'd better break this up, and the best way to do that was changing the subject. "By the way, Jaden," she asked, "while you were up in that tree, did you see Miyuki demonstrate her sword's special attack?" If they were high enough, they probably would have, and seeing the resulting crater in the side of a mountain would also be fairly easy at such a height.

Jaden looked at Hitomi in surprise. "You mean that huge explosion on the mountain side?" he asked incredulously. "_That _was Miyuki?"

"Yep," she said. "It's something she learned only after she got Shinseina Kiba, meaning that it was an attack that was tied into the sword itself. She was merely demonstrating it because her brother asked if she could do anything special with her sword, but under normal circumstances she's going to save it as a trump card."

"Damn..." Jaden muttered, before looking at his own swords "I wonder..." he then began to grin. "Oh yes...I have so many ideas right now..." he then began to cackle evilly.

Ryu sighed before looking at Miyuki. "Congrats, you have discovered the true secret of why you need to match people with their _true _sword," he announced, smiling. "When you are matched with your weapon, you can gain access to a powerful attack, although discovering it is up to the user."

Miyuki and Hitomi were both shocked. "So... does that mean that everyone could do something like that if paired with their true swords?" Hitomi asked. "Or is everyone's special attack different?"

"They're all different," Ryu answered. "My first partner, Akira, her ability was physical enhancement."

"Very interesting," Takeshi said as he walked up with Sayane, having managed to overhear the conversation. "I wonder what abilities Sayane and I will unlock..."

Everyone turned to see the two approaching, and got their first glimpse of Sayane's new armor. It had a very simple styling, with no intricate designs or layouts. Just a simple breastplate, gauntlets, legplates, and greaves. The breastplate and gauntlets had been painted a dark blue with simple black trim, while the legplates and greaves had been painted black with dark blue trim.

"Good luck with that," Ryu announced, looking over Sayane. "Nice armor." He added with a nod to the Shoguness.

"Thanks," Sayane replied as she and Takeshi sat down. "The Adamantium means that it's nice and durable, able to stand up to quite a bit of punishment, yet the Mithril also means that it's very lightweight, so it doesn't slow me down. The best part is that after I first put it on, I discovered that I could summon or dismiss it at will." At that moment, the armor seemed to glow before disappearing as she dismissed it. She smiled as she said, "Very handy for if I need to equip my armor in a hurry, or for if it isn't suitable to wear the armor in a given situation."

"Interesting," Jaden said. "You think could could do that with different armor types? Like switch between different armors given different situations?"

"Hmm..." Sayane said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Might be useful if I can, though-I'll need to test it out sometime. Not now, though."

"Right," Takeshi said. "We don't really have enough time here to make multiple sets of armor right now." Turning to Jaden and Ryu, he asked, "So, Jaden, Ryu, what do you guys think of the Compound?"

"Nice place," Ryu commented "Nicely blended in with nature, not forcing Nature to bend to it."

"I agree with Ryu," Jaden said, "Calm, Serene, and everything is just so peaceful. I actually envy you a bit, Takeshi, you have a big caring family, and a nice house to boot."

"Yeah, but sometimes people can meddle where they don't belong. For example, when Sayane and I first Promised to each other, the Elders wanted us to get Married as soon as possible. We declined, and we kept declining every time they brought the matter up-we were only going to do it once she became a Pokewoman. But as soon as we decide to come home for a visit, what do they do? Set up a Traditional Ceremony in the Chamber of Elders and spring it on us as soon as we enter! We only knew it was coming because Miyuki warned us, but it's still a little annoying that they'd meddle like this."

"Hey, look at the bright side," Sayane soothed. "At least all they did was accelerate our schedule a bit, and if they hadn't, there's a chance that I might not have been able to Evolve. We should actually thank them for helping us discover my new form."

"You _**do**_ have a point there, my love," Takeshi said before kissing Sayane.

"If that's the worst thing about your clan, then that's nothing!" Jaden said, "It honestly could have been worse, like they could have tried to force one of you to marry someone you've never met before just to gain more money or power."

_Somewhere far away_

A beautiful woman with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and amethyst colored eyes wearing a tight leather corset over her her large D-cup breasts, a tight mini skirt with a pair of five-inches heeled boots that went up to her knees and had a sleeveless black overcoat, suddenly sneezed violently, tripping over a rock.

"Kira-chan, you alright?" Asked a Boobisaur standing at 5'6" whose short, spiky hair was currently deep green with a lighter green skin that had blotches of darker green around her body and orangish eyes and had a small plant bulb on her lower back and was currently wearing a pair of red panties and sports bra over her C-Cup breasts.

"Yeah, I'm fine Tyra-chan." Kira said as she stood back off, dusting herself off. "I think someone was talking about me."

_Back at the Yamato Comound_

Ryu chuckled sardonically. "Some families still do that," He pointed out. "All too common unfortunately, especially with non thresholding girls."

Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki all looked mildly afraid of that possibility. "I don't think that's ever happened in Clan history," Hitomi said. "After all, when the Clan does its best to be Self-Sufficient, Arranged Marriages to other Clans is pretty much the opposite of what you want."

Miyuki chimed in with, "The Clan still does sometimes do Arranged Marriages, though, but only between the clan, and it only happens when two sets of parents see their children getting along very well. Of course, even then it's rather rare."

"It mostly happens with the 'business' families to cement mergers or use 'pure-breed' humans as bargaining chips," Ryu pointed out. "Seriously, when are they going to realize that pissing off the superpowered women is a bad idea?"

"Probably never," Takeshi replied. "I heard of some kind of pre-Sukebe 'award' that would accurately describe those who don't realize that fact. I think it was called the Darwin Award?"

"I heard of that," Jaden said, shaking his head. "Most stupid thing I had ever read in my entire life since I heard about Scientology."

Ryu deadpanned as he looked at Jaden, "Scientology is second to the stupidity of the Kuno family," He pointed out. "And I pray to everything that is holy that a Kuno _never _becomes a Scientologist."

"Ah, yes, the Kunos," Takeshi commented with disdain. "From what I've heard about the Darwin Award, and what I've heard about the Kunos, _**each and every**_ Kuno would be a _**Prime Contender**_ for the Award."

Ryu groaned as a memory hit him. "I had a Kuno visit me once, declared that he was fated to have my entire armory," He explained. "I vehemently disagreed and kicked his and his Harem out of my house, and they sported new bruises and cuts. He tried a couple other times, each time more cuts less bruises."

Hitomi snarled. "I've heard about the Kunos, too. If one so much as _**tries**_ to cop a feel on either me or my Harem, they get Mangetsu no Ha up their butt!"

"I don't think I've heard of these Kunos before," Jaden admitted, "But from the way you guys are saying, I think I'll be keeping my eyes open."

"Putting it simply, the Kunos are a family of idiots. You know the Obvious Denial bloodcurse, AKA insanely high stupidity? Take that, add Aura of Ooze and False Superiority and you have the _average _Kuno," Ryu described, shuddering. "I don't think they would have survived if they didn't abuse the Oil Stone like they do... bastards..."

"Jeez..." Jaden muttered, "I'm praying to whatever deities that are out there that we never meet one of those guys..."

"You and me both," Takeshi remarked. "The Kunos are a blight on society. If they were all wiped out in some kind of terrorist attack, I wouldn't shed a tear."

"The attackers would be praised as heroes, marched down the street with flowers carpeting their paths," Ryu added, looking almost... wistful? "Statues raised in their honor and worshipped for a millennia after their death and made into saints."

Jaden looked at Ryu and Takeshi in surprise. "Wow...they're _that _bad?" he asked, "I didn't think anyone could be more selfish and stupid than my dad."

"From what you told me, he was pretty bad, but the Kunos are far, _**far**_ worse," Takeshi replied. "Standard advice I learned was that if you find a Kuno nearby, the best thing to do is have a Fighting-Type Pokegirl hit them so hard that they get launched far away from the area-preferably aiming for the nearest body of water."

"Why aim for bodies of water?" Jaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Higher chance that they'd die," Ryu answered honestly, getting shocked looks. "They can't swim."

"Never knew that, but it makes sense," Takeshi replied.

Ryu nodded, a smirk on his face. "Not to mention the police force happens to rule a Kuno death an 'accident', even if there were a thousand witnesses to the fact they were stabbed to death."

Hitomi's eyes were wide. "Really?" she asked in shock, before she gained a dangerous-looking smirk on her face. "Suddenly, I find myself actually _**looking forward**_ to meeting a Kuno."

Takeshi chuckled. Just like his Tsundere of a sister to look forward to an opportunity for cutting loose.

"So... we can kill these guys, and _no one, _save for other Kuro's, will fuss about it?" Jaden asked for confirmation before he grinned. "Oh, I will be venting out _so much _anger on these guys if I meet them..."

Takeshi smiled. "I look forward to seeing that, but let's not think too far ahead," he said. "We set out for Vegeta Valley tomorrow as soon as we finish breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden said, as he picked up his knife and fork. "For now, though, let's eat, 'cause I am starving!"

Takeshi chuckled, not saying anything more as they all dug into their food.

_Later_

_Hitomi and Miyuki's Room_

Dinner had been delicious, as was dessert. Afterwards, there had been a little gathering and some light sparring, but now it was time for bed.

Ryu and Jaden had each been assigned one of the two-bed-bedrooms, While Takeshi and Hitomi had each gotten single-bed-bedrooms. Sayane had practically _**hauled**_ Takeshi into their room-they were probably going to be going at it for a while.

Hitomi was busily packing her supplies for the trip tomorrow. Like Takeshi, she packed rather light-about two or three copies of the same outfit, standard toiletries, several sets of undergarments, and lots of protein bars and beef jerky.

All in all, she was looking forward to getting this journey started.

As she finished packing, she turned to look at Miyuki only for her jaw to drop.

_*****LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!*****_

Miyuki had stripped out of her armor, leaving her in just a silver bra and panties. She was sitting on the bed, and smiling sultrily at Hitomi.

All in all, she looked beautiful.

Hitomi slowly started walking over to the bed, discarding her own clothes as she went. By the time she reached Miyuki's side, she was clad in only a purple bra and panties. Instead of sitting on the bed, she practically _**leapt**_ onto it, tackling Miyuki in the process. By the time they had finished moving, Hitomi had rolled them so that she was laying atop the bed, while Miyuki was on her hands and knees atop her.

Miyuki smirked. "Like what you see, Hitomi?" she asked.

Hitomi didn't answer, choosing instead to pull Miyuki down and capture the Valkyrie's lips with her own. Miyuki was surprised, but melted into the kiss, even as she reached underneath Hitomi's back to undo her bra.

Hitomi was doing the same thing, and soon both of their chests were fully exposed, and they moaned into the kiss as their breasts were pressed together.

Eventually, they parted from the kiss, both panting slightly. Miyuki then got up briefly, taking off her panties before returning to the bed, placing her womanhood in front of Hitomi's face and getting her own head down by Hitomi's crotch.

Hitomi immediately responded, her tongue slowly licking along the length of Miyuki's slit. Miyuki gasped in pleasure from the sensation, causing Hitomi to repeat the action.

As Hitomi pleasured Miyuki's womanhood, Miyuki set about returning the favor, reaching down and pulling Hitomi's panties down her legs, exposing the patch of dark brown hair surrounding her slit.

As Miyuki started licking along her slit, Hitomi started gasping in pleasure, as well. She kept licking along Miyuki's slit, though, her tongue eventually parting the Valkyrie's folds to enter into her womanhood.

Miyuki suddenly found her back arching from the pleasure, her wings starting to twitch. "Oh..." she moaned, "oh, yes... please, keep going..."

Hitomi kept up her ministrations, her tongue going in even deeper, even as it started swirling around inside Miyuki's womanhood.

Unable to bend back down to return the favor with her own tongue, Miyuki simply settled for reaching down to Hitomi's snatch with her right hand, slipping a pair of fingers in even as she used her left hand to stabilize herself.

Hitomi moaned from the pleasure Miyuki was giving her, and those moans reverberated into Miyuki's pussy, adding to her own pleasure.

"H-Hitomi!" Miyuki gasped, approaching her limit. "I'm-I'm gonna-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Miyuki's pussy spasmed around Hitomi's tongue, even as her juices splashed out over Hitomi's face and into her mouth. The Valkyrie's wings beat rapidly as she came, and her entire body twitched, the twitching of the fingers within Hitomi's snatch pushing her over the edge, as well. Hitomi screamed into Miyuki's pussy even as she continued licking up the Valkyrie's juices, her own womanhood clenching around the fingers inside it.

Eventually, Miyuki collapsed, having just enough strength to spin herself around again so that she found herself gazing into Hitomi's eyes. Miyuki licked her hand clean, and then the two kissed again, enjoying the taste of their juices in the other's mouth.

As they separated from the kiss, they descended into slumber, Miyuki resting atop Hitomi.

They would need their rest.

For tomorrow would be a long day.

_*****END LEMON!*****_

_Next Day, Main Entrance of the Yamato Compound_

Breakfast the next morning was just as delicious as Lunch, Dinner, and Dessert had been the night before.

Now, everyone was standing in front of the main entrance, with the Clan Elders and the parents of Takeshi and Hitomi, Sayane, and Miyuki there to see them off.

"Make sure that you have defenses up at all times," Takeshi was saying to the Elders. "It's possible the Dark Empress might still be nearby, and attempt to attack the Compound."

"Do not worry," the head of the Sword Mastery branch said. "If she attacks us, we will be ready, and will drive her off."

"And remember not to kill a Magic Knight named Helen," Hitomi added. "She's on our side, just doing her part from inside the Dark Empress' Harem."

"Very well."

The three sets of parents said, "You all take care of yourselves out there!"

"We will!" came the reply from Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki.

One of the Elders turned to Jaden and Rena and said, "Good luck on your journey, Jaden-san, Rena-san. You will always have a room waiting for you in the compound if you decide to visit."

Jaden and Rena both smiled and nodded. "Thank you," Jaden said as they bowed in respect. "And thank you for your Hospitality."

"You're welcome," the Elder replied. "And if you find more Mantis that have turned away from Bloodlust, we would be willing to take them in and protect them."

Rena nodded. "I will be sure to point them in your direction." she said.

The Smith branch Head turned to Ryu and his Harem. "We are grateful to you for the ores you have given us, Hisanaga-san," he said. "Do you want us to send you a sample of anything we end up making with them?"

Ryu thought for a moment before replying, "I could use some armor, myself," He admitted, looking down at his simple clothing with a chuckle. "I will send you a design to use, and when I speak with my father I will tell him to keep the Yamato Clan in mind when selling new ores."

"Thank you, and we will await the arrival of both the design and the ores," the Smith Branch Head replied. He then turned to Taka and said, "Good luck to you in your endeavors, brave Valkyrur."

Taka blushed slightly with a smile, before bowing slightly. "Thank you, and I apologize for using up all of your Ragnite." She said apologetically.

"Without you, we never would have known what it was," the Smith Branch Head replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand. "We will get more, now that we know what it is. We will also spread word to the rest of the Edo Region about it, so that a new Legend of the Valkyrur can be told."

Taka bowed again. "Thank you very much," She said happily, beaming from ear to ear. "I look forward to seeing more like me."

"Well, let's hit the road!" Takeshi called out. "The fastest anyone's ever gotten from here to Vegeta Valley on foot was in three days, and that was accomplished by running all the way, without even stopping to sleep! We should be able to manage six days, as long as we maintain a decent pace!"

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden shouted, as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!" And with that, Jaden rushed forward in a sprint, with Rena running behind him to keep up. As he ran forward, his eyes were shining in determination. '_I'm coming kaa-san._' he thought as he continued running.

**END CHAPTER**

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**GLADIATRIX, the Arena Fighter Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **Largely meat, bread and potatoes (body can't handle strong spices)  
**Role: **Warriors  
**Libido: **Low to Average  
**Strong Vs: **Normal  
**Weak Vs: **Psychic  
**Attacks: **Slash, Slasher, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Confuse, Mirror of Equity, Broken Castle, Weapon Repel, Firm Plate, Miracle Slash  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x4) Enhanced Stamina (x2), ambidextrous, cannot be sunburned, can summon a weapon once per day (if said weapon is broken, once per week)  
**Evolves: **None Known  
**Evolves From: **Slicer (Round Stone)

Unlike the Slicer, a Gladiatrix is never thin (unless starved) and usually has a few scars, though most have at least fifteen or more. The Gladiatrix often tans by coincidence, not desire, and to the envy of many tanning aficionados, they never get sunburned. Their tan simply deepens until she has a deep bronze tan. After that, her tan simply lasts longer.

A Gladiatrix is hardly concerned about her appearance, unless it's how fierce she appears. She loves the look of scars won in battle and when she's itchy for a fight, she'll often rub one of her larger scars. Anything that can make her appear more fierce is a turn on.

The most she'll do for her hair is wet it down so it doesn't get in her face. Other than that, she doesn't care about it so long as it can't be used against her. Of course, if she's busy sharpening her weapons, cooking or something else that requires her to be immobile, she'll allow others to groom her hair for her.

Bathing is far more important to a Gladiatrix than grooming her hair. Since Gladiatrixes tended to work hard, they will often sweat and the stink of sweat is perhaps the only thing she does not allow on herself or others. Most tamers of Gladiatrixes usually keep a water Pokégirl on hand to keep the cost of bathing a Gladiatrix down. Others stay by bodies of water.

When it comes to actual fighting, a Gladiatrix is not picky about weapons, so long as she has decent ones, and being ambidextrous, she can wield two just as efficiently as one. She actually prefers to have two weapons. She can summon one a day, but what shows up is often random and it can't be a weapon that is in the possession of anyone else. If she can have her pick, she'll usually pick a sword and shield, two swords or even a trident and net. If a weapon that a Gladiatrix has summoned that day breaks, no more can be summoned until the next week, though whether this is a psychological restraint is uncertain.

The Gladiatrix is not a very pleasant Pokégirl to face in combat. When she isn't sparring, she is brutal, relentless and merciless, and will not stop until their opponent is unconscious or deceased, or she is. Luckily, she considers any PokeBattles, Gym battles or Tournament battles to be "sparring". However because of their brutal habits, any tamer who wants to use a Gladiatrix in legal PokeBattles or use a Gladiatrix for any Gym or Tournament battles must have her weaponry enchanted to deal non-physical damage. In these battles, she is automatically disqualified if she attempts to summon weaponry, though surprisingly, 99% of all Gladiatrixes have enough self-control to refrain from summoning weaponry when warned.

Gladiatrixes like unseasoned food, largely meat, bread and potatoes. Tamers sometimes believe that it's because a Gladiatrix likes to live without luxuries, but it's actually because a Gladiatrix's body can't process strong spices well. Too much sugar, salt pepper or any other flavoring spice (such as Garlic or Sapphron) makes a Gladiatrix physically ill.

It seems preposterous for such a powerful Pokégirl, but a Gladiatrix can be left bedridden for days because of too much salt on her food, and as such, she treats anyone who attempts to pull pranks like loose salt caps with open contempt. A Gladiatrix should NEVER eat any complex foods, like cake or anything else that has more than one form of spice or seasoning, and as it should go without saying, they should refrain from eating in fancy restaurants, as any number of spices may be on the food. If she needs to resort to eating Berries, she will seek out ones that don't have a strong flavor.

Because of her nastier nature, Gladiatrixes have been rather popular in illegal battle rings and tournaments throughout the years. As such, any tamer with a Gladiatrix is randomly monitored for any suspicious activities or sudden influxes of cash.

_**DENMOTHER, the Protector Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Animorph (Canine)  
**Element: **Fire  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
**Role: **Guardians, mothers, leaders, make excellent police Pokégirls (detectives)  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel, Ghost  
**Weak Vs: **Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks: **Tackle, Quick Attack, Dodge, Agility, Foresight, Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Floor, Fire Spin, Fire Blast, Growl, Slash, Bite.  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Senses (x4), Attacks will damage Ghost-types and other non-corporeal Pokégirls, Highly Intelligent, "Rage"  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Growltit (special; giving birth)  
The evolution of Growltit to Denmother requires Growltit to have a litter of pups either by Parthenogenesis if she is still a Pokégirl or via normal reproduction if she has become a pokewoman. The evolution itself does not occur until Growltit has finished giving birth to her litter before kicking in, a quick glowing evolution which restores the now Denmothers strength and allows her to get over the effort of giving birth.

Denmother keeps all of the traits of its pre-evolution form with a few differences; she still retains the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms and legs. Again the blonde hair on the top of her head becomes even wilder and spiked along with the blonde fur down her chest, stomach becoming longer and more pronounced, the blonde fur around groin and inner thigh remains roughly the same as it was in her Growltit form, giving her an appearance of having a mane on her neck and chest. The length of the fur on her tail changes too, making become much longer and bushy much to the delight of children.

The major change to Denmother is she grows in size until she is just under 7 foot tall, her muscles whilst not that much more visible than they were in her Growltit form look much more impressive at her increased size. It can be quite difficult to tell Denmother apart from Growltit, especially at a distance but there are a few specific differences, Denmother has Black tipped ears when in all of its previous forms it always has unmarked red furred ears. The fur down her nose ridge becomes blonde and joins the blonde hair on her head with the blonde fir around her mouth and down the front of her body.

Denmother is far more powerful than her previous forms, her enhanced strength, endurance, reflexes and senses make her an unparalleled tracker, almost impossible to throw off the scent. The Growlie family of Pokégirls have always been very intelligent but Denmother takes this intelligence to a whole new level, test have shown Denmother to be as intelligent as Supe-Bra Geniuses although she seems to prefer focusing this intelligence on practical matters rather than theoretical sciences.

Denmothers control over its fire elemental powers is stunning, not only is it capable of using powerful fire moves against its enemies with awe inspiring accuracy but it is also quite capable of nullifying all but the most extreme fire based attacks on itself. The majority of fire type Pokégirls are rendered helpless before Denmother.

An odd quirk that Denmother gains is her ability to attack Ghost types and other non-corporeal Pokégirls along with a 'sixth sense' to detect them even if they are not visible, researchers are unsure how Denmother developed this ability or even how it works, it is presumed she gets this ability in order to better protect those under her care but this is idly speculation.

With traits like that, one would expect to find a lot of Denmothers in the police force however a number of factors generally render Denmother unsuitable for Police work, first of all to evolve into Denmother she must be pregnant and give birth. This means the Pokégirl must be pulled from active duty especially during the later stages of her pregnancy; Growltit gets increasingly protective of the offspring inside of her resulting in her unwilling to take risks which could jeopardize herself and her children, thus making her unsuitable for active duty.

Once the Pokekits are born, the majority of Denmothers have an overwhelming instinct to protect their pups which leads them to be unwilling to return to police work as they would rather look after their pups. It is possible to get a Denmother to return to the police force, those who have lived with another Pokégirl for a long time and developed a bond with will often entrust their pups with the other Pokégirl, one of the largest acts of trust Denmother can perform.

A fair number of Denmothers in the police force prefer to stay away from street duty and tend to become detectives in their own right, usually forensic detectives, using their senses and high intelligence to solve crimes, although some Denmothers do go into other fields. The avoidance of street duty is caused by the desire not to orphan their Pokekits or otherwise be unable to care for them; the strength of this desire can vary between Denmothers due to personalities and will last until the Pokekits become Pokégirls.

Those that remain on street duty are even faster than all of their previous evolutions and a criminal has little chance of escaping a Denmother, their intelligence, enhanced speed, endurance, reflexes and strength mean that all but the most powerful criminals and their Pokégirls are going down hard and fast. Because of the difficulty to acquire Denmothers who are willing to remain on street duty, those Denmother/officer teams are often assigned to large population areas or trouble areas.

Denmother are found in other lines of work as well, most commonly daycare centers or schools where they look after human children, often teaching them and in the more wild areas of the world also ensuring that no passing ferals harm them. Children love Denmother, young children particularly like snuggling up to her for an afternoon nap and the Denmother loves Children, she would rather have herself ripped apart than allow harm to those under her care.

The desire to protect and nurture can also cause Denmother to be found in Pokécenters or Ranches as staff where they look after the other Pokégirls and mother the other Pokégirls, even those which are older than itself. Denmother can comfort and nurture even the most depressed threshold girls, allowing them to see some light in their new existence.

Its all of these traits have given Denmother a reputation to rival that of Catgirls and Megami, they are given significant leeway in all but the most conservative leagues and harming or abusing one is likely mass uproar, if not hostile attacks from other Pokégirls and tamers.

Denmothers tend to be out of the reach of most pet owners due not only to the difficulty of getting Growlie to evolve into Growltit for most pet owners but because Denmother is also in great demand for daycare centers, Pokécenters and Ranches. Those who do own Denmothers will rapidly find themselves part of a large family if they weren't already, Denmother will often 'adopt' abused or young feral Pokégirls and turn them into members of the family. League officials are quite aware of Denmothers habit and grant leeway to most Denmother pet owner to go over the 3 Pokégirl limit. Denmother itself tends to limit itself a family of no more than five, which is the usual number of Pokekits born in a Denmother litter, although some are known to adopt others for shorter periods of time until they can carry on their way, and any orphaned Pokekits are adopted regardless.

Canine and Cat type Pokégirls are the most common Pokégirls to be adopted by Denmother as she still has the trademark like of cat type Pokégirls although this has become a much more mothering relationship rather than the purely playful one it was before. Similarly Denmother has no love of domina types and heaven help any domina which chooses to start anything with someone under the Denmothers care, this is not to say that a Denmother won't help an abused domina but when it does, the Denmother will make very sure the domina is aware of who is in charge.

Generally, Denmothers are not a hugely popular as pets, mainly because most pet owners only want one or two Pokégirls to look after and that's it. With a Denmother you are likely to end up starting a mini Ranch, Pokécenter or Haven whether you want to or not, hence its usually chosen by people who have a large enough family to keep Denmother happy or those who honestly want to help Pokégirls.

In the wild feral Denmother tend to be the core of large Growlie packs, size usually ranging from around 20 to 50 members and rarely consists purely of Growlie and Growltit, often including Pokégirls and Pokekits that the pack has adopted into its own. This means that each pack's strength cannot be predicted as they could potentially have almost any other Pokégirl in their pack, although predominately the non-Growlie or non-Growltit members tend to be Canine or Feline types. Denmothers intelligence often means that sentries have alerted the pack of intruders long before the intruders know of the packs presence; this means the pack can decide to fight or flee depending on the strength of the trespasser.

Its strongly recommended you do NOT attack or attempt to capture an unwilling member of a Growlie pack containing a Denmother because she views her fellow pack mates as under her protection and will go full out to protect them. Denmother has a 'Rage' attack in which her strength, reflexes and speed triple which she uses whenever those under her protection are harmed, unlike other Rage attacks Denmother does not go berserker, maintaining a tight control on her actions making the attack all the more lethal. She will not make a mistake or let an attack slip through because she has to protect those under her and failure is simply not an option for her. Regardless of the fond memories you may have of that harmless Denmother in daycare that you may have, feral Denmothers are extremely dangerous when provoked.

Feral Denmothers tend to undergo parthenogenesis far more regularly than other Pokégirls, so they often have offspring (Pokekits) around to protect. Their standard tactics are to bark and bite in an attempt to drive intruders off, like they did when they were Growlie. They'll often place members of the pack between the intruder and any Pokekits they have, as well as some spaced around in case the intruder is merely a distraction, however if a fight breaks out then the intruder will have to avoid coordinated attacks from the entire pack, those guarding the Pokekits will freely unleash their most powerful fire attacks whilst the others will move in close to take down the opponent. Any direct threat to the Pokekits will result in a lethal response, the target being hit by numerous fire attacks before being brutally mauled and ripped to shreds by the Denmother and Growltits.

Denmother lead packs have known to take on and defeat rampaging Widows effectively when escape is no longer an option, albeit with casualties, using group tactics and intense fire strikes to wear the Widow down, pack members distracting the Widow from fellow pack members long enough for them to avoid death strikes. Hence Denmother lead packs are far beyond the ability to capture of all but the most experienced Harem Masters.

Recommend capturing something else, feral Titmice are always a safer choice.

_**MATRON (aka HAKIMA), the Housemother Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods, leaning towards vegetarian  
**Role:** Homemakers, Salesgirls, Restaurant cooks, Babysitters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, domination attacks  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Sing, Cheer, Cry, Yell, Dodge, Recover, Once More, Helping Touch, Overwhelming Attraction, Blow Kiss, Puff Puff, Probing Tongue, Angel Eyes, Charming Look, Sexy Rubdown, Warm Oil Rubdown, Rock that Booty, Intimidate, Anti-Cheer  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance (x5), Minor psychic abilities (precog/truth sight), Enhanced Reflexes (x7), Enhanced Patience (x60), Enhanced Will (x30)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From: **Damsel (Must be Pokéwoman, giving birth or gaining permanent custody of children in some way)  
Damsels seem to be destined to be house-fraus. They aren't good in battle, except for as a draw for attacks, and their primary evolution seem suited only for housework-related tasks. But that does not take away from their popularity at all. Matrons are a well-regarded part of society, and even the most ardent anti-Pokégirl groups admit that they are relatively acceptable.  
When a Damsel evolves, they lose their invulnerability. Their waists and hips widen, and they gain a slight pudginess to their midsections. While they retain their physical beauty and sexual skills, they gain skills and instincts in Domestic situations that are invaluable. Matrons have a strong nesting instinct, as once they give birth they want to settle down and take care of their child. They have a light precognitive ability that allows them to see when damage is coming to the home and how, which in turn spurs them into preventing it. This can be anything from a child about to do something stupid which will result in them getting hurt, or a tornado heading for their house. Matrons cannot be surprised by anything negative, and are always prepared. They trade in godlike durability in exchange for godlike patience. They NEVER get rattled, no matter what the situation. In addition to their godlike patience, they also gain a tremendous force of willpower. Very little can stop them from getting their way, either through direct confrontation or through subtle manipulation. This tremendous will makes dominating attacks completely and totally ineffective against them, something Dominas HATE about them. They can also resist psychic, magical, or emotional attacks meant to force them into submission. This determination and patience combined makes them excellent mothers, as well. Mousewives and Neko Cennecos are frequently paired with them in day care centers, as they can be trusted to not only take care of the children, but keep them in line as well.  
On top of that, they cannot be lied to either. No one, whether another Pokégirl, a Pokékit, their tamer or a child can lie to them. They can always tell when someone is lying no matter what. No one is sure whether this is merely an enhanced form of a mother's natural instinct or a psychic ability exclusive to Matrons.  
In the Edo League and in the most Eastern parts of the Ruby League, Matrons are known as Hakima. So far, no cases of Thresholding into a Matron have been reported. And since Matrons are a Pokéwomen-only evolution, it's assumed that Thresholding into one is impossible.

_**SHOGUNESS, the Warrior Commander Pokegirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Fighting (Celestial)  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Human Diet  
**Role: **Commanders, Warriors, Alphas  
**Libido: **High (ONLY manifests if the Shoguness is alone with her Tamer)  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Infernal  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Divine Blade, Dragon Dance, Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen, Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x8), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x9), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Samurai (Strong emotional connection to Tamer + Dawnstone)  
The first recording of a Shoguness occurred when the Samurai named Sayane was married to her Tamer Takeshi Yamato. The ring that Takeshi gifted Sayane was built from a Dawn Stone, and when the marriage ceremony was completed, immediately after the two kissed she evolved into the Shoguness.  
A Shoguness looks much like the Samurai she evolved from, with a couple minor differences. First, her hair color can change to either pure black or dark brown, and her Chest tends to gain another size or two, often becoming either a DD-Cup or even an E-Cup.  
Just like Samurai, a Shoguness can summon weapons and armor. The types of weapons a Shoguness can summon are the same as she could summon while a Samurai. However, a Shoguness' Armor can be slightly more elaborate than a Samurai's. If she wishes to, she can also create Armor like an Armsmistress can, which then becomes her summonable Armor. If this is the case, the Shoguness can design her armor to be more ornate, or she can design it to be lightweight and streamlined, allowing for much greater speed than would normally be considered for a 'girl in Armor.  
The Shoguness is among the most powerful Pokegirls in existence, well within the ranks of Celestial-type Pokegirls. Their swordsmanship is only matched by their skills on a battlefield. Shoguness are brilliant tacticians, leaders, and make excellent Alphas for Harems. Since the evolution of the first Shoguness, only a handful of reports of more Shogunesses have been filed.  
Taming Habits for the Shoguness are similar to those of the Samurai, only much more pronounced. A Shoguness has stamina to burn, and a Taming Session with one can last for HOURS. An ideal time to start Taming a Shoguness would be in the late afternoon or early evening, because they can go for quite a few rounds, and the Tamer will probably need plenty of rest afterwards.  
So far, there have been no known cases of direct Thresholding to a Shoguness. Given their rarity, and how _**difficult**_it is for a Samurai, who is already rare and hard to obtain to begin with, to evolve into a Shoguness, it is highly unlikely for such a Thresholding to ever occur.

**Divine Blade **(EFT) - Divine Blade infuses the Shoguness' Swords with Holy Energy, Greatly increasing their striking power against Infernal-Type Pokegirls. Weapons affected by Divine Blade tend to glow pure white, an indication of the nature of the power infusing the blades.

_**VALKYRUR, the Holy Warrior of the North Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** Front-Line Assault  
**Libido:** Low to High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Impale, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Energy Volley, Energy Blast, Valkyrian Aura, Valkyrian Flame  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x8) Enhanced Speed (x12), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Accelerated Healing, Can summon weapons and armor.  
**Evolves:** None (As far as we know)  
**Evolves From:** Valkyrie (Contact with Ragnite)  
Valkyries are powerful warriors in their own right, but when they come into contact with the metal known as Ragnite, they become even stronger. A cocoon-like aura of azure flames engulfs the Valkyrie when this happens, and within this aura, their body undergoes a dramatic change. They lose their wings, their breasts grow to DD-Size, their hair turns pure silver, and their eyes turn a bright red.  
Valkyrur may lose the ability to fly when they evolve from Valkyries, but they gain a whole new level of power, focused entirely through the Ragnite Weaponry they fashion for themselves. A Valkyrur's standard armaments are a Longsword and Shield, but some will fashion a Lance for their weapon instead of a Longsword.  
Valkyrur are classified as Celestial mainly because of their sheer level of power, the fact that Infernals, especially Dark Ladies, can't seem to stand them, and that their powers seem to do extra damage to Infernals. They are even more militant than Seraphs-when in battle, Victory is what they strive for, unleashing the mastery of their chosen weapon and the power that comes from their bodies interacting with Ragnite.  
Upon Evolving, Valkyrur gain access to four unique powers. The first power is accelerated healing, allowing them to heal quickly from any injuries they sustain.  
The second power is the ability to unleash blasts of energy from her Sword or Lance. These blasts can come in the form of a volley of smaller bolts, or a massive beam capable of inflicting massive damage.  
The third power is called the Valkyrian Aura. This is an aura made of what appears to be azure flames. The Valkyrian Aura renders the Valkyrur pretty much impervious to any attack, although something as powerful as a Hyper Beam can cause the Valkyrur to stagger. It's speculated that the weaponry of the Langoud is the only thing that can pierce the Aura, but no testing has been done on this yet.  
The fourth, and most devastating, power that the Valkyrur has is the Valkyrian Flame, sometimes called the Valkyrian Final Flame. A Valkyrur never uses the Final Flame unless she has no other choice, or is going to die anyway, because it triggers a massive explosion with the Valkyrur as the epicenter, annihilating everything within three kilometers of the Valkyrur's location, killing the Valkyrur and vaporizing her body in the process. It gives a whole new meaning to the term "going out in a blaze of glory".  
Taming a Valkyrur is fairly straightforward, except for one thing: they typically don't want to be treated roughly unless they truly trust the Tamer. If you treat them well and gently, only getting rougher if they ask for it, they will become truly loyal, willing to do anything and everything their Tamer asks them to.  
Currently, there are no known cases of Thresholding to a Valkyrur, though it is theorized to be possible if the girl in question is exposed to Ragnite constantly throughout her Thresholding process...

_**ARCHANGEL, the Angel of War Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Flying/Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human style foods.  
**Role:** Aerial Commanders.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Poison, Water  
**Attacks:** Double Edge, Air Recovery, Seismic Toss, Hurricane Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, The Calm Soul, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Tempest, Energy Blade, Dazzle, Power Bolt, Rune Chain, Artemis' Bow.  
**Enhancements:** Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Flight Speed (x2).  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From: **Fallen Angel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone)  
One of the rarer Pokégirls, even in this day and age, it is speculated that the existence of Archangels might not have ever reached beyond a -very- select group of tamers had it not been for Rosa Celestia. Although details of the discovery remain unknown, rumor has it that the Archangels and the Cherubim were both discovered by a member of Rosa Celestia's Society of Knowledge during experiments to test the plausibility of Fallen Angels being able to return to their previous forms. Regardless of the circumstances of its discovery, the Archangel breed has proved to be a great help to many of Rosa Celestia's wandering Knights.  
Once having emerged from her self-hewn emotionless shell, a Combat-type Fallen Angel gains the potential to evolve into an Archangel, but the actual change can only be brought about by simultaneous contact with a Dawn Stone. Once this is achieved, the evolution occurs. As far as physical changes go, they vary from case to case. Some Archangels' hair returns to the original blonde, others' stays its fallen color, and still others' becomes a new color all together. Eye color has a similar change, but it tends to slide most often towards staying the same. Many times, an Archangel's skin will also become more tanned, but this varies a tremendous among, with the very uncommon case actually growing lighter. The only real physical change shared by all Archangels is the development of a second set of wings, usually matching the first pair, but being placed lower on the back. The two sets of wings can be summoned and dismissed separately, allowing Archangels to pass for Angels or Fallen Angels if they so desire.  
Insofar as combat goes, Archangels tend to be mistresses of aerial combat, especially close-range. Having gained the fighting type, increased strength, and improved aerial speed and agility, she tends to fight at nearly point blank. But the techniques available also allow slight ranged combat abilities, mostly used in the event that the Archangel needs a moment to recover her breath and suchlike, and some magic attacks allow for challenging those Pokégirls upon whom physical attacks are weak or ineffectual. The Archangel's wings, both sets, are also significantly more durable than her previous evolutions,' allowing them to be used as a limited shield.  
Having previously Fallen due to overexposure to violence of combat, but then having been redeemed by becoming willing to care about another again and acknowledging that maybe not everyone isgoing to die immediately, the evolved Archangel will be similar in mentality to the 'redeemed' combat-type Fallen Angel she evolved from, but with a slight difference in that she now tends to find joyin battling, so long as it is with the Master. Also, so long as she remains with the Tamer who redeemed her, the Archangel will be more overtly loving, even in public, and will tend to have a libido in the'high' range. Rosa Celestia researchers believe that the libido increase is more mental than physical, as Archangels do not tend to go feral much faster than Fallen Angels, if faster at all.  
When it comes to the actual subject of taming, Archangels are generally very un-Celestial about the subject, likely as a holdover from being a Fallen Angel. As such, they tend to be fairly open about it, though that isn't to say an Archangel is going to try to get in her tamer's pants in public; she still has a sense of decency in public. Also, some (perhaps 60% of documented cases) seem to develop, if they do not already have such, an enjoyment for somewhat rougher sex. Of course, this is only true with the tamer who redeemed them (and possibly his/her harem); if they somehow end up in the harem of another, they will tend to act more like a garden-variety Celestial. Thresholding, due to the nature of their creation, is likely impossible, although their rarity makes this very hard to confirm. No cases exist on official records, however, even those released by Rosa Celestia with the opening of the Scarlet League.

_**MACAVITY, the Cleric of Chaos Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Animorph (Feline)  
**Element:** Dark/Psychic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** Omnivorous  
**Role:** Espionage, Courier, Bandit, Assassin, General Trouble making  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug  
**Attacks:** Teleport, Agility, Backstab, Aura of Cute, Hypnotize, Hypnotic Dance, Telekinesis, Dark Mist, Ashen Wings, Fade, Shadow Dash, Psi-Blade, Dark Blade, Hazy Vision, Memory of the Dark, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Confusion, Disable, Double Team, Lock-On, Aura of Doom, Metronome, Psycho Crusher  
**Enhancements:** Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Enhanced All-Around Senses (x7), Night vision, Constant Dark Goggles effect, Retractable claws, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Agility (x16), Enhanced Endurance (x7), Aura-shifting, Can use Phase and Invis indefinitely  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
No one is quite sure what to make of Macavity. And more and more researchers and government officials from EVERY league are becoming more and more certain that she greatly prefers it that way. She is the most famous of the Legendary Pokégirls, and the most well-known to the general public.  
Macavity got her start during the Revenge War, like all the Pokégirls that came to be known as Sukebe's 'Legendaries.' In truth, she was actually the first of the Second Generation of Legendary girls to make a public appearance, and soon after made herself the most visible. After the deaths of Infernus, Mountaintide, and Storm Gail, Senator Linda McKenzie was making a public speech for reasons that were not in the discovered documents on the day it occurred. Macavity appeared in the center of the crowd, dancing and singing her way up to the stage, disarming Linda's guards (by ripping their arms off). She grabbed Linda, taunted her mercilessly, and teleported away with her. It's believed that Sukebe sent Macavity to bring the woman he viewed as responsible for his problems and punished her accordingly. Historians do not wish to speculate what happened to Linda after Macavity brought her to Sukebe…  
Macavity is a tall Pokégirl, standing seven feet and six inches in height. Her fur was colored in varying shades and stripes of red and orange, giving her the appearance of being living fire at times. Her hair was kept unkempt, in a wide flowing mane that stretched down to her back. Her tail is longer than her legs, and is very prehensile. Her body is very beautiful, elegant and muscular without overdoing the effect, curving in all the right places, a pair of large, E-cup breasts adorning her chest. Her favored outfit tends to be a black leather halter-top that left little to the imagination and a pair of form-fitting shorts, cut high on the legs to give them maximum freedom of movement.  
As mentioned earlier, Macavity was the most 'visible' of the Second Generation Legendaries during the Revenge War. She would frequently appear in human encampments, teasing and taunting the soldiers there, stealing their weapons and destroying them before they could be used. She seemed to crave the attention, enjoy having all eyes on her. Yet at the same time, more often than not there was also an incursion of other Pokégirls into the encampments, Macavity's actions causing a distraction that would prove fatal for the base. There have also been documented after-the-fact accounts of Macavity sneaking in under total anonymity, nobody knowing she was there until after she had completed her task, be it an assassination or theft or delivery of a message. In each case there was only her trademark laughter to mark her presence.  
Near the end of the Revenge War, Macavity began to associate with Atmuff. The two were decidedly NOT friends, and Atmuff seemed to detest the other Legendary's presence. She hung around anyway, as she apparently liked Atmuff's capacity for causing chaos. Soon after this started, Macavity became the first Legendary Pokégirl to openly oppose Sukebe's actions. Her quoted reason for this decision: "Humans were too interesting to let die out." It's known that she had a hand in the training of the Cheshire breed of Pokégirl, a last remaining bit of sentimentality for her creator, and it's rumored that she actually created the Mistoffeles breed of Pokégirl herself. Since the end of the Revenge War she has kept mostly to herself, appearing periodically during chaotic events. Most of them ones she has caused to liven things up.  
One of the more infamous incidents of events she has caused was the Wreckball Riot of 260 AS. It was a championship match, and the entire city was watching the events unfold in what was regarded by sports fans as the greatest, most intense matchup of all time. Then, in the final seconds of the clock, just as the game winning goal was about to be kicked… the ball vanished, leaving several confused players from both teams lying in the dirt and looking around. Macavity then appeared in the lap of some hapless Tamer, giving him the Wreckball she had just stolen off of the field and shouting 'Present for Master!' at the top of her lungs. She then kissed the hapless young man, cuddling him lovingly. Naturally, however, she disappeared when the rioting started, the fans going insane with rage at having so intense a match interrupted by Macavity's pranks.  
In terms of abilities, Macavity has several unique abilities that reflect her rather bizarre nature. Her attack list consists primarily of defensive and disorienting moves, and she can also phase and turn invisible as if she were a ghost type. In fact for years it was suspected she WAS a ghost type. She also seemingly has the ability to defy the laws of physics and science on a regular basis. Her 'phasing' is different than others as she seems to able to pass through objects without turning intangible. She also appears to have shape-shifting abilities, as she has been known to appear as an object one minute and then as herself another. However, in the few blood samples collected from her during capture attempts and studied, she was shown to have no shape-shifting or illusionary powers of her own. It's assumed that she knows magic of some kind, but with Macavity you just never truly know. She has the ability to radiate Auras of differing ability, usually to help her win over a target or just to confuse people. Her Aura of Darkness is known for being able to evolve certain Pokégirls that are exposed to it. Her most befuddling ability is the fact that she seems to be able to ignore the laws of gravity at her own convenience. She can walk up a wall as if she was walking on solid ground, and at times even walk through the air as if there were solid ground under her feet.  
Macavity is… unpredictable, to put it in the politest possible terms. She despises the predictable and boring, and takes being called such things as a murder-worthy insult. She lives for herself, although she has been known to occasionally help those who earn her affection, or are interesting enough to attract her attention. Granted, Macavity taking an interest in you is usually a bad thing, as chaos is bound to follow you… Her personality is impossible to pin down, as on some occasions she may be as meek and playfully friendly as a Kitten, on others as sensual and sexually aggressive as a Hentaicute, on others as cruel and cold as the worst of killers, there is no one standard. Her moods are as variable as the weather and can shift in an instant.  
Macavity, much to the bafflement of many, has enjoyed a tremendous amount of popularity. Cat-type fanciers adore her, and to some she is the pinnacle of all cat breeds. To others she's a menace, a trouble-making terrifying monstrosity that should be put down and made into a pelt. Blue League officials in particular would like her head on a platter, as she seems very fond of causing trouble there. One thing that people agree on is that viciously playful nature, her penchant for trouble-making, her raw cunning and intelligence, her desire to be in the spotlight and her sheer elusiveness make her a Pokégirl to be reckoned with. The only good qualities of Macavity's that people can agree on is her affection for the human race, something which has led her to openly oppose Limbec Pirate raids during the time of Mephaesta, and the fact that she seems to be able to disrupt Jenova's ability to 'make things go wrong.' Every time Macavity encounters Jenova, Macavity becomes very affectionate towards the destructive Pokégirl, always kidnapping her and dragging her off for Taming sessions that last a great long time. Sometimes Macavity has allowed Camera Girls and their Tamers to follow her and record the sessions, which sell for tremendous amounts of money.  
There is some knowledge about Macavity that can be verified, however, and we have one person to thank for that. In 262 AS, World-travelling tamer Bellerophon Jones, famous for his various misadventures, encountered Macavity while evading a group of Team Scorcher thugs that were chasing them. He and his pet/companion, a Titmouse named Karen, evaded their pursuers by hiding in the rafters of a warehouse until they gave up the chase. However misfortune came upon him when a rotted beam gave way, Karen falling from a great height and landing on Macavity, who had been in the warehouse looking for something to eat. The Legendary was knocked out by the impromptu landing of the Titmouse, Bellerophon capturing her out of lack of knowledge of what to do with her. (Macavity has since become VERY wary of Pokéballs since then.) Bellerophon took her to the Pokécenter and just barely managed to placate the angered legendary, his insolent, straightforward, and smart-aleck manner appealing to the chaotic Pokégirl. The two had a short-lived alliance, recorded in the various highly popular movies based on his life, Bellerophon's harem growing to include a Pegaslut, a Chimera, and a Seraph, among other rare breeds, Karen evolving into a Tigermouse. After Bellerophon's retirement and Macavity subsequently going off on her own, he let himself be interviewed by PLC officials, who discovered that Macavity has a great desire to become a mother, and tremendously despises Sukebe for leaving her and her sisters barren. This would explain a great deal about some of Macavity's more bizarre thefts from scientific facilities and magical research facilities. Some have made the suggestion that a possibility of this might allow her to be controlled, but those people are generally disregarded as being very naïve.  
One major development from Macavity's time with Bellerophon Jones is that she now periodically picks a Tamer to focus her attentions on. There's zero commonality between those she has picked, so her criteria for her choices is unknown. The only common link between them is that soon after Macavity enters their lives, they become MUCH more chaotic and interesting.  
Macavity is a dangerous Pokégirl. She cannot be pinned down to a single alignment, and predicting her actions is near impossible to do. She prides herself on her chaotic nature and refers to herself frequently as a cleric of chaos. And considering her history, this may be the most accurate way to describe her…

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES:**_ All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Macavity's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).  
Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.  
No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Macavity has No Weakness (Level 69). If she were to face a Bug-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Dark or Psychic, at or below level 69, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES:**_ Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Macavity's lexicon of special attributes:  
Physics Disruption: Macavity seems to be able to defy all known logic and scientific laws. She can move through walls without seeming to phase, shape-shift without having any genetic shape-shifting abilities, and even ignore gravity.  
Auras: In addition to the Aura of Cute and Aura of Doom abilities, Macavity has the ability to radiate several other kinds of Auras that allow her to control the mood of a situation. These Auras include, but are not limited to:  
Aura of Fright: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of intense, irrational fear in those in the aura's radius.  
Aura of Darkness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates a feeling of numbness, an almost deathlike state, in those in the aura's radius. This has a 70% chance of causing the Blind status effect in weaker Pokégirls and is known to be able to evolve certain cat-type breeds into other Pokégirls.  
Aura of Madness: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates an intense feeling of dementia in those in the aura's radius.  
Aura of Lust: Macavity projects an aura around herself that creates intense feelings of lust in those in the aura's radius.  
Aura of Backfire: This aura so far is only a rumor, as Macavity is always seen to have a sort of glow about her when she encounters Jenova. Presumably, it causes the abilities of the user caught in the Aura's effect to, as stated, backfire on themselves.

_**BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
**Role:** Farming, Gardening, Soil Regeneration, Libido boosters.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage  
**Enhancements:** Solar Rejuvenation, Seasonal Camouflage, Nature's Senses, Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Strength (x4, Vines Only)  
**Evolves:** Ivywhore (normal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.  
This Pokégirl looks less human than other commonly seen "starting" Pokégirls. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokégirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. Most Tamers don't mind any of this at all though, instead focusing on the most notable feature a Boobisaur has: huge breasts. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.  
Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.  
A Boobisaur's Lust Dust attack is its signature move. Any female hit by this attack experiences a temporary but drastic surge in her libido, desperately craving intense sex. The lust is so powerful that pretty much anything else is dropped to have a quick tussle with whoever is nearby. Some lucidity does remain, since she can still choose preferred partners over strangers, but most conscious thought is gone when this technique hits home. Curiously, though the dust does affect males, its effects aren't as great. A male hit with Lust Dust does become aroused, but not to the point of forgetting all else like a female does. Researchers are still trying to figure out why. Regardless, this attack remains very popular, both for capturing new Pokégirls and for having an intense bout of Taming.  
Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy, and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur, and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.  
Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.  
It is important to note that, although constant exposure to sunshine can leave a Boobisaur seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, the Boobisaurs are full of energy, and almost guaranteed to be horny, as sunlight has a strong effect on a Boobisaur's sexual desires and will amplify them over a period of time.  
Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokégirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.  
Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.


	6. Chapter Six: Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Six: A Family Reunion

_Six Days Later_

Jaden was still running as fast as he could down the road ahead of them, going as fast as his legs could take him. Trailing behind, Ryu, Takeshi, Hitomi, and their respective Harems could be seen trying to keep up with the young boy. "How the hell did he get so damn fast!" Hitomi shouted.

"He's probably anxious to see if his mother's there," Takeshi replied. "He's not seen her for twelve years, after all."

Ryu yawned as he walked alongside, Jaden having woken everyone up early for the past week in his excitement. "I haven't seen my dad in a decade and you don't see me getting all excited, waking you all up at dawn," He grumbled, making Taka nod in agreement, lightly glaring at Jaden's back. "I may be decent in the mornings, but only after seven."

"I guess you have to consider what he's been through," Takeshi said. "He only remembers his mother from when he was just six years old, and spent twelve years of his life under the control of an abusive parent, just hoping to see his mother again. Unlike you Ryu, You've known both of your parents far longer than he has, and had a good relation with both your mother and father. Can you really blame Jaden for being eager to finally meet his Mother?"

Ryu shrugged. "I'd be more sympathetic if he didn't wake us all up at dawn to get going," He deadpanned, glaring lightly at Takeshi. "I like my sleep."

Takeshi nodded a bit. "I agree with you on the sleep part, but at least we don't need to worry about it that much longer. Once we _get_ to Vegeta Valley, we should be able to get a chance to rest."

Jaden, meanwhile, never stopped running as he continued to dash forward, his eyes entirely focused on the road ahead. He knew they were getting closer to Vegeta Valley, he couldn't describe how but he just knew it. '_Come on, COME ON!_' he thought as he tried to run faster. '_I've been waiting for this day for so long. Just _please _be there, kaa-san!_'

Then, just as he ran over a large hill on the path, he abruptly stopped as he looked ahead. His eyes widened a bit, upon seeing the sight before him.

It was no wonder why Vegeta Valley was called Vegeta Valley now, surrounding the area were a few mountains in the distance, however the valley itself was filled with large grassy plains, along with several Mesa's and patches of forests in the area as well. And near the bottom of the valley, he could see what looked like a medium sized town below. **(AN: Just imagine the Paprika Wastelands from DBZ,)**

"I made it..." Jaden said, with a smile on his face. "I... I made it to Vegeta Valley..."

The rest of them eventually managed to catch up with him, stopping as they got their own first glimpses of Vegeta Valley. "Wow..." Sayane whispered.

"Definitely impressive," Ryu agreed, looking out over the Valley. "Been like this since the End of the Revenge Wars."

Jaden looked at his Mother's home for a few seconds more before taking a deep breath. "Let's do this," was all he said before he dashed forward once again, literally leaving the others in his dust.

Hitomi coughed as she waved away the dust "Jeez, where does he get that speed from?" she coughed out.

"No clue, imouto," Takeshi coughed out, "but we'd better catch up with him again."

The group all nodded at that, before taking off as fast as they could to try catching up with Jaden.

_Later, Vegeta Valley_

Very soon after, the group finally managed to catch up with Jaden as they walked through the town in Vegeta Valley. There were people both humans and Pokegirls in the town together, however there was an abundance of fighting type Pokegirls, most of whom were Sayjins. However Jaden could not find any of them who looked like his mother yet.

Ryu then had the idea of heading for the Vegeta Valley Pokegirl Center, and seeing if anyone there had information on his Mother. Jaden agreed, and the group made their way towards the town's Pokegirl Center.

Upon arrival of the Center they entered the building, where they found additional tamers and pokegirls inside. Their group caught a few odd glances, but other than that they were just assumed to be just another party of passing Tamers.

Jaden began to approach the front desk of the center, which was of course manned by a NurseJoy. However, Jaden noticed that this Nursejoy had her hair styled in a different way than most Nursejoy's he's seen, instead of her hair being in two loops behind her head, her hair was long and flowing reaching her back. "Umm, excuse me?" Jaden said as he reached the desk.

The NurseJoy looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hello there!" she said. "You're new to Vegeta Valley, aren't you? Do you need assistance healing your 'Girls?"

"Umm, not at the moment actually," he said, a bit nervously. "I have an odd question to ask you... would you, by any chance, know of a Sayjin named Sutura? She has long shoulder length black hair, and green eyes?"

The NurseJoy looked at Jaden in confusion before adopting a thinking expression. "Sutura... Sutura..." she said, trying to think, before her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "Ah, yes! Sutura Takeo, right?"

Upon hearing the name, Jaden's eyes beamed. "Y-You know her?" he asked, with hope.

"Yes, I do!" Joy said, smiling as she nodded. "First met her around twelve years ago, she left after a particularly nasty divorce from what she told me, and she just wanted to come back here to her birth home to let out some steam..." She then eyed Jaden a bit strangely. "Come to think of it, you actually look... a bit..." then her eyes widened. "Wait... is your name Jaden? Are you Sutura-chan's son?"

Once again, Jaden's eyes widened "Y-Yes, I am." he said. "K-Kaa-san talks about me?"

"I knew it!" Joy cheered, "I knew you were her son! You really have grown from what she's told me, anyways of course she does! When she came here 12 years ago you were all she would ever talk about, she kept on saying how much she wished she could take you here with her."

Hearing that information caused Jaden to appear confused. "S-She did?" he asked. "But... then why did she abandon me back at Crystal Lake with Fath-...with Phil?"

Then it was Joy's turn to look confused. "Wait... you mean you don't know?" she asked, only furthering Jaden's confusion. "I would have thought your Father would have told you by now..."

"Tell me what?" Jaden asked, "What happened?"

"It's... not my place to say," Joy said. "It's best if your mother told you."

Jaden was silent for a bit, before he nodded. "Alright," he said. "Do you know where she is?"

"She usually spends her time at the Training grounds north of the town," Joy answered, "There's a small base there where most of the Sayjins, Fighting-type Pokegirls and even humans who enjoy fighting spend their time training and sparring. You'd probably find her at Training Ground 2."

Jaden smiled as he nodded. "Thank you so much, Miss," he said. "This means a lot."

Joy just smiled. "I'm just doing what's right," she said before she grinned a bit. "Though... when you do find your mother, stop by here before you leave... preferably around night. I may know a way you can... return the favor."

Jaden, having a good feeling he knew what it was gonna be, blushed several shades of red while Takeshi, Ryu, and Hitomi giggled/chuckled. "I-I'll keep that in mind," he said before turning from the desk, and stood before the others.

"Looks like you've almost found your mother, Jaden," Takeshi said. "Though, from the sounds of it, your father withheld information from you that would explain why your mother left you behind."

"Yeah," Jaden said, nodding. "But... what could it be, though? It just doesn't make much sense..."

"Well, the only way you're gonna find out is if you find her," Ryu said, "So we'd best start looking at the Training Grounds."

Jaden nodded at that. "Yeah, let's go." he said, as they left the center, and headed North.

_Later, North_

After a few more minutes of travel, the group found themselves at the Training Grounds. There appeared to be several different training grounds, each one having a form of environmental control. Some Training grounds were forests, others were deserts, some were grassy plains, they even had one training ground that managed to simulate Antarctica.

After asking for some directions, a few people managed to point them in the direction of Training Ground 2. It was a forest training ground which had a few grassy meadows in it. Jaden lead the others through one of the forests towards the training ground, as they got closer, Jaden was getting more and more nervous about meeting his mother.

'_What if she doesn't recognise me?_' he thought, '_What if she thinks I turned out just like Phil? What if she doesn't even want to be around me?_'

Ryu, seeing his part-apprentice part-little brother getting more and more nervous, placed a hand on his shoulder "It's alright Jaden," He assured when Jaden looked over to him "A true parent never forgets their child, and Sutura was a very kind woman. I have no doubt she'll remember you."

Jaden nodded a bit "I hope so..." he muttered, as he looked up he could see the forest was beginning to end as they began to reach a grassy meadow ahead of them. Jaden squinted his eyes, and he saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the meadow.

The figure was obviously a Sayjin, standing at 5'11 to 6'0. She had an athletic build as she had many muscles, however they did not sacrifice her beauty as she still maintains an hourglass-like shape, and had DD-Cup breasts. Her hair was long and flowing down to her shoulder blades, and thought they were too far away to see her eye color, Jaden could swear her eyes were glowing green. She was wearing an orange, red and blue training Gi, and in her right hand was a simple katana sword. She was standing on top of a small hill, just staring off into the horizon.

Seeing the figure caused Jaden's eyes to widen to the point where Takeshi though they would pop right out of his skull, before he ducked behind the cover of a set of bushes. "I-It's her..." he said. "It's...It's really her...she's here!"

Hitomi sighed in vexation before grabbing the back of Jaden's collar and pulling him back out from the bushes. "Stop hiding, will you!" she snarled. "Get over there and talk to her!" She shoved him in the Sayjin's direction before muttering under her breath, "Men. No wonder I'm attracted to Pokegirls..."

Jaden sighed a bit. '_Now or never, I guess,_' he thought, but before he could take another step, Ryu put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Wait a second, Jaden," he said. "Don't interrupt her training."

Jaden looked at Ryu in confusion, before looking back at Sutura. She appeared to be just standing there...

Then in one fluid motion, she swung her sword in several strikes, and she then proceeded to fight in a series of sword katas combined with kicks and punches, as well as launching several Chi attacks. Jaden and the others watched in surprise as Sutura moved through several katas, combining her swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and her Chi attacks. Ryu himself watched in interest, and admitted that the Sayjin knew her stuff.

Then Sutura, in a burst of blue light which surrounded her, proceeded to actually _fly _through the air, causing the jaws of everyone present to drop in shock and awe. "She can _fly?_" Jaden asked incredulously.

The Sayjin proceeded to fly around the training area, before she dived down into the tree line out of sight. Then in several explosions entire trees flew up into the sky, and were soon followed by Sutura who still had her sword drawn. She then entered a new fighting stance, and she shouted in a loud voice _**"**__**Kaio-Ken!**__**"**_

The light around her then turned red, and it appeared that her entire body was burning red before, in speeds that none of the others could see, she sped through the trees in blinding speeds, and the trees were sliced into neatly divided blocks.

"Damn!" Ryu shouted with wide eyes. Sutura then returned to normal, however she still flew as she kicked the logs further into the air one by one. She then blasted each log out of the sky one by one with Chi blasts.

However, she wasn't done yet as she sped back into the forest, and threw out yet another tree into the air. However she didn't strike this one down like she did the others. Instead she got into a strange position with her legs and her hands, holding her hands close together by her side.

"_**Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeeee...Haaaaaaa... Meeeeee...**_" She said, and as she said the strange words, a ball of light appeared in her hands, which grew as she continued to speak.

"_**HAAAAAA!**_" She shouted, before letting loose a long stream of blue light, which engulfed and incinerated the tree from the sky.

"Well... fuck," Ryu stated, awestruck, as everyone's jaw dropped. "That would suck to be in front of."

"Understatement of the Century there, Ryu-san," Takeshi remarked. "...I'd heard that Sayjins were capable of advanced Chi Manipulation, but I'd _**never**_ heard that they were capable of _**that**_."

Jaden watched his mother's display of power and skill with wide eyes, "Kaa-san can do all _that?_" he said, "wow..."

The Sayjin then finally landed back in the clearing, as she sheathed her sword. "You might as well come out now," she said, loud enough for them to hear her. "I can sense your energy, so show yourselves before I blow apart this whole forest."

Hearing that, Jaden gulped. '_Here goes,_' he thought, as he stepped forward with the others. As they entered the clearing, Sutura still had her back turned to them. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here," she said, as she began to turn around. "But if you're looking for a fight, then you've come to the-"

When Sutura looked around, she saw Takeshi, Ryu, Hitomi, and Jaden standing there. Though she briefly recognized Ryu, her focus almost immediately went to Jaden, who tensed up while under her gaze.

Sutura looked at Jaden with slightly narrowed eyes. "Do I...know you?" she asked, pointing at Jaden. "You look so familiar... I swear I've seen you somewhere before."

Jaden tried to speak right after she said that, but he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. He tried to say something until he finally took a deep breath. "I... I hoped you would remember me..." he said. "It's...it's been 12 years since I last saw you... kaa-san."

Sutura looked at Jaden in confusion for just one second, before she took in all of Jaden's features, his hair, his eyes, his face, everything. Her eyes then widened in shock as her hands covered her gaping mouth. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "You can't..." she then lowered her hands. "J-Jaden?"

Jaden nodded, a few tears beginning to brim in his eyes. "Kon'nichiwa, okā-san," he said, as he smiled.

For just a few more seconds, the two just stared at one another... until they simultaneously ran towards one another and embraced in a tear-filled hug. "Jaden... it's you...it's really you..." Sutura whispered, her eyes filled with tears of joy. "My god, I can't believe it's you!"

Jaden meanwhile was crying just as much, for there was no longer any doubt about it. This _was _his mother, and she still loved him "I never thought I'd see you again... kaa-san." Jaden said. "I missed you so much..."

Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki were all smiling as they looked on, although Hitomi was also muttering under her breath, "And all that nervousness he was developing was unfounded... and although I can understand nervousness, Jaden-san was just _**too**_ nervous about this. Again, no wonder I'm attracted to Pokegirls..."

"I think in the end anyone would be nervous in this situation," Ryu stated, hearing Hitomi's mutter. "I think the biggest worry he had was if she was given a level five and all of her memories were taken away from her."

Meanwhile, Jaden and Sutura were still hugging, until they finally separated as they looked at one another. "Jaden..." Sutura said, "Did...you come all this way to find me?"

"Yeah," Jaden said, nodding. "I knew that Vegeta Valley was your home... I thought this would be the best place to start looking for you." Jaden then looked away a bit. "Kaa-san... why did you leave me at Crystal Lake?" he asked. "I know you couldn't stand Phil, but...why did you leave me there?"

Sutura looked at Jaden with a hurt look. "Jaden... I didn't _want _to leave you there," she said, before growling a bit. "It was your _father's _fault. After the divorce, I tried to keep you under my care... but the court sided with Phil, saying he was a 'responsible human' and I was just..." she formed her hands into fists "Some...stupid...fighting..._**whore**_, as your _father _put it. That I wasn't _suitable _to take care of you. I begged them to at least let me see you, but again Phil wouldn't allow it. The only thing he did allow was me to leave you my old sword, Shinkutamashi." She then bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Jaden... I just..."

"Kaa-san, it's not your fault," Jaden said, surprising Sutura. "It was Phil's fault, and he's not gonna be any trouble for us anymore." He smiled a bit. "We made sure of that."

Sutura looked surprised at that statement. "Why? What happened?" she asked.

"He's dead," Jaden said. "He died about a year ago when I became a Tamer... tried to bring me home after I ran away after one of his beatings. A friend I made, a guy named Kenji, burned him so badly that there weren't even any ashes left of him."

The Sayjin had two emotions after hearing that: The first was a massive spike of rage upon hearing that Phil would actually _beat _Jaden, however the information that he was already dead managed to calm her down. "So... he's finally gone," Sutura said with a smile. "I guess I can finally fulfill my role as a Mother now, huh?"

Jaden laughed a bit. "Yeah," he said, before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I think I have someone who's been dying to see you again, Kaa-san."

Jaden reached for his belt and pulled out a Pokeball. He tossed it up into the air, and in the light appeared Christina, much to Sutura's shock and surprise.

"Christina? Is that you?" Sutura asked, not believing she was seeing one of her former Harem sisters. Upon hearing her voice Christina's eyes widened as she looked at Sutura. "S-Sutura-nee-chan?" she whispered. "SUTURA NEE-CHAN!" And in a blur of motion, Christina jumped up and body slammed into Sutura, sending her to the ground while tightly embracing her. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! It's really you!"

Ryu chuckled at the sight of the Sayjin turning blue her arms wildly gesturing trying to get air into her lungs as the Elf slowly hugged her 'sister' to death.

"Uhh, Chris-chan? Kaa-san needs air." Jaden said, Christina blinked as she looked at Sutura before blushing as she eased her grip "Sorry Nee-san," she said. "It's really you though! I knew we'd find you!"

Sutura, after getting some more air into her lungs, smiled as she hugged Chris. "Chris-chan, it's so good to see you!" she said, before she grinned "So, you're in Jaden's Harem now, huh?"

Chris blushed a bit as she nodded. "Uh-huh," she said. "He's _way _nicer than Phil was, and _way _better in taming."

Jaden blushed hearing that, while several of the others were chuckling. "Chris-chan..." he moaned. "You didn't have to tell her _that._"

"But it's true," Chris said, with her own grin. "Oh, and are you going to introduce Rena-chan and Hikari-chan?"

Jaden nodded "I was just about to." he said, turning to his mother. "These are my other two 'Girls," he picked out his other two Pokeballs. "Just, don't freak out when you see Rena-chan, alright Kaa-san?"

Sutura blinked in confusion before nodded as Jaden tossed up the two balls. "Come on out you two!" he shouted, and out of the lights appeared Rena and Hikari. Sutura first noticed Hikari, however as soon as Rena appeared her eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets. "J-Jaden..." she said, "That's a M-Man... a Mant..."

"Yeah, that's Rena-chan," Jaden said. "And yes, she's a Mantis. But she's not like other Mantis, she's really nice and hates killing."

Sutura looked at Jaden in shock before looking at Rena "Truly?" she asked, and Rena smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sutura-san." she said, bowing a bit "It's nice to finally meet you, Jaden-kun always speaks highly of you."

Sutura looked at Rena for a bit longer, before she smiled a bit. "So I heard." she said, "Nice to meet you, Rena-san... I must say this is the first time I've ever spoken to a Mantis that isn't out to gut me."

Rena blushed a bit at that. "Yeah, well...I was only six until my swarm abandoned me," she said. "I didn't like killing too much, so they left me for dead... then your son found me, and, well... we've been friends ever since." She then grinned as she glanced at Jaden "Though I think we've long passed the 'just friends' stage a while ago."

"I think _that _is an understatement," Ryu said as he decided to let himself and the others be known, as Sutura looked at Ryu. "Glad to meet you again, Miss Takeo."

Sutura looked at Ryu curiously for a minute before recognition dawned on her. "You're Ryu Hisanaga, aren't you?" She asked in shock. "The last time I saw you, you were hardly older than Jaden is now... my you grew up well..."

Ryu grinned at the Sayjin, who had a rather peculiar grin in return. "I must say, it certainly is a pleasure to see you again Sutura, and I have to say I kinda wish I gouged your fatass of a former husband more money for the swords I gave you."

Sutura grinned a bit herself. "Yeah, but if ya did that he probably would have been broke." she said, "Though I am surprised you remember me though."

"I never forget a sword I make," Ryu said. "Especially one that gave me almost as much of a challenge as Jaden's did. Out of curiosity though, do you belong to any Tamers as of now?"

"There is one who'd like to think he would have me, but to be honest the guy disgusts me," Sutura answered a slight sneer on her face at the thought of the man, before leering at Ryu slightly. "I'd much rather be with one such as you..."

Ryu smirked slightly as his eyes swept over her, his eyes glittering. "And to be honest I would certainly like for you to keep me company." He offered making Sutura's smile take on a slight sultry hue.

"I'd think I'd like that," Sutura agreed, while Jaden's jaw dropped as he looked between Ryu and his Mother.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." he muttered under his breath, before he blinked. "Wait...does this mean I should change my name to Jaden Hisanaga now?"

Ryu laughed wildly, slapping Jaden's back and causing him to stumble. "It would be an honor if you did Jaden," He said ruffling the teen's hair "But it ain't necessary if you don't want to, you're still my annoying little brother."

Jaden half-glared at Ryu, while Sutura looked a bit interested. "Have you been taking care of my son?" she asked.

Ryu shrugged before pulling Jaden into a headlock "Givin' this runt some training in Kenjutsu and watching out for him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid before reaching you," He answered as Jaden struggled in his grip "I wanna make sure that I get a good challenge in the Championship from him."

"So you're participating in the Championship..." Sutura said as she adopted a thinking look, before she grinned. "Then, it is only fair as your Mother, to assist training you as well, Jaden. And I know just how."

Both Ryu and Jaden looked at Sutura in surprise. "Really?" Jaden asked.

"Of course," Sutura said. "When I'm finished with your training, you'll be able to do _everything _I can do... and maybe a bit more-" her speech was cut off before her eyes widened and her head darted up into the air. "Dammit, not now!"

Takeshi wondered just what had attracted her attention, when suddenly his Aura Sense started going haywire-along with his danger sense. He drew Tamashii no Kyodo as he said, "We've got incoming!"

At his declaration, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki drew their own blades as the four of them leapt over to the others, assuming ready stances as their gazes were directed to the same spot Sutura's was.

"Kaa-san, what is it?" He asked as he drew his own blade, while also handing Sutura Shinkutamashi.

Sutura briefly admired having Shinkutamashi back in her hands before glaring back into the sky. "Jaden..." she said. "Unfortunately, I think it's time you meet your Uncle."

He appeared confused for a bit, until he followed his mother's gaze and his eyes widened seeing someone flying towards them. Seconds later, the incoming figure stopped flying, and landed in front of them.

The figure was male, that they could tell for sure. Standing at Sutura's height. He had extremely long, spiky black hair and green colored eyes. He was wearing some type of black and brown battle armor with boots and armored gloves. He also had a strange device attached to his left ear, which held out a strange green piece of glass over his left eye.

The figure held a cold glare at Sutura, before looking at Ryu, Jaden and the others. He then focused back onto Sutura. "Sutura, King Vegeta has requested your presence," he stated.

Sutura just rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in another one of his proposals, Raditz," she said. "I am _not _interested in that bastard."

The man, now confirmed as Raditz, sneered. "You should be grateful, sister," he said, "King Vegeta doesn't request for the presences of just anyone, you should be glad that he has his eyes on you." He then smirked. "Who knows, one of these days you could bear his next child."

Sutura appeared disgusted at the thought. "I'd rather commit Seppuku before I carry that womanizing piece of crap's child," she shot back.

Ryu muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'she's been there and done that' ,before turning his attention to the male as he put an arm around Sutura's shoulder, making her blush ever so slightly. "So you're Sutura's brother huh?" he asked as Raditz stared in shock. "I guess that makes us brother in-laws now."

"Y-You choose this... _Inferior Being _over King Vegeta?" Raditz shouted, "I thought you learned your lesson after you chose Phil as your first Tamer!"

Sutura growled slightly at Raditz. "I will agree that Phil was a bad Tamer, even though through him I got Jaden as a son," she stated. "But I know for a fact that Ryu is not some 'inferior being'. You know my sword, the one that pierced your so-called 'unbreakable armor', _he's_ the one who forged it."

Raditz glared at Ryu, however then his eyes focused on Jaden, who was already in a combat stance. "And I am assuming that that child there is your Son?" he asked, grinning. "I must admit, the resemblance is remarkable...I wonder..."

Before anyone could act, Raditz dashed forward, and knocked Jaden's sword from his grasp, before picking out a knife on his own set of armor and held it next to Jaden's neck. "Now, how about you come to the Palace now?" he asked. "If you don't... I guess I'll have to kill my nephew."

Takeshi snarled. "You dishonorable bastard," he growled at Raditz. "You'd threaten your own flesh and blood?"

Before Raditz could reply, he felt the sharp prick of a blade against his own throat as Ryu's Katana Akira rested against it. "Right now you have one of two choices, you can go ahead and cut Jaden's throat, but know that if you do there would not be enough of you left to fill a thimble," Ryu announced coldly, as everyone present swore that his green eye was starting to turn gold "Or, you can take that flimsy excuse of a knife off of his throat and leave. What's your choice, coward?"

Raditz just glared at Ryu, before he smirked. "What about option three?" he asked. "I do THIS!" He then took Jaden and tossed him at Ryu, causing him to lose his balance before he rose up into the air and raised his hands.

Knowing what he was about to do, Sutura's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" She shouted as she pushed Jaden and Ryu out of the way as Raditz launched two beams of pink energy from his hands, which devastated the ground they once were standing at.

Raditz laughed as he watched the destruction he caused. "Now do you see just how inferior you are?" He asked mockingly. "We are the strongest there ever is!"

"I'll admit, that was dangerous," Ryu admitted as he and the others stepped out of the clearing smoke. "But all I see is a walking dead coward."

Hitomi silently agreed with Ryu, as she glared at Raditz with ever-growing hatred. She may not have been attracted to men, but she definitely respected those from her clan. She respected Ryu and Jaden, too-even if Jaden's nervousness at meeting his mother confused her a bit. But men like Raditz... she just couldn't stand them... And a growing part of her wanted to take Mangetsu no Ha and rend Raditz limb from limb.

"Now... let's see your power levels," he said as he tapped the device on his ear, as information spread out before his left eye. "Hmm... well it appears Mr. Hisanaga here is around 710, not bad... for an inferior being. And my nephew has a power level around 913, no surprise considering his Sayjin Heritage."

Jaden blinked at that before, despite the situation, he grinned as he pointed at Ryu "Ha! I got a bigger power level than you, Ryu!" He cheered.

"And yet I still kick your ass on a daily basis," Ryu countered blandly with a slight grin on his face as Jaden cursed "You know what I think, that the power levels don't take two things into account, speed and real skill, and just measure based on raw power."

Raditz seemed to ignore Ryu as he then scanned Takeshi, Hitomi, and their girls. "Hmm, the boy has a level of 644, and the girl has one of 601... the Valkyrie has 700, and the Samurai has 1,100-rather impressive for such a breed."

Takeshi, Sayane, and Miyuki were rather nonplussed at Raditz's little power analyzer thing, and Sayane decided against correcting him as to her breed.

Hitomi, however, was starting to see red. Raditz just kept ticking her off more and more, and his little power analyzer thing even more so.

"The Shieldmaiden is 400," Raditz continued, unaware of the fact he was digging a grave for himself. "The Sexlong is an impressive 1,300, and the wingless Valkyrie is... 2,000?" He tapped his Scouter a few times, "That can't be right, a Valkyrie's power level rarely ever goes anywhere above 1,000." Shrugging to himself, he continued scanning the final three girls, Rena, Christina, and Hikari.

"The Oni has 650, the Elf has 332, and the... a Mantis?" Raditz blinked. "A Tame Mantis? hmm, Well what do you know? Ah, it appears your power level is 878, usually your breed tends to reach 900 to even 1,000. You must be a runt of the swarm."

Rena growled. "So, what are you gonna do now?" she snapped. "You gonna attack us? We'll kick your ass!"

Raditz just snorted. "I may be brave, but I am not stupid," he said. "My power level is 1,500. Though I am stronger than all of you, save for the wingless Valkyrie if my Scouter _isn't _malfunctioning, facing you all at once will be... troublesome." He then grinned as he glanced at Sutura. "However, by the end of the week I will return... and I'll be bringing back some help. And you know what the best part is? The people I have in mind are far stronger than even I! Farewell, Sister... you haven't seen the last of me." And with that, Raditz took off into the skies above.

As he flew off, Hitomi visibly calmed down. She was still rather angry, though. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" she asked. "He just looks at someone's 'power level' and automatically believes he knows what someone is capable of!"

"Though it looks like Taka threw him off a bit," Takeshi remarked. "Since he doesn't know that she's a brand new breed, he just assumed that she was a Valkyrie, and was thereby stumped at her power level."

Sutura sighed. "Sorry about all of that," she said. "As you can see, we've sorta got a few problems here at Vegeta Valley."

"Who was that guy?" Hitomi asked, and Sutura sighed again. "He was my brother, Raditz." she answered, "He's a member of a group called the Saiyan Knights."

"Sayjin Knights?" Jaden asked.

"No, Saiyan, no J." Sutura answered. "They're a group that's mostly made up of fighting type pokegirls, mostly Sayjins, as well as humans who have high combat capabilities, like people who have Fighting Pokegirl heritages. They even built their own Palace further north of here." She then sighed. "They're trying to take over Vegeta Valley for themselves, and then try and take all of Edo as well. Their leader is very egotistical... but he is very strong, as are most of the more higher ranking Knights."

Ryu let out a groan, holding his head. "Why us?" He asked, looking up into the sky. "First it was Team Crimson in Henka, then the Dark Empress in Hakuma, now these Saiyan Knights... what is it with our group and egomaniacal beings with delusions of grandeur and world domination/destruction?"

"I'm not sure," Takeshi replied, "but I do think I know a weakness of these Saiyin Knights."

"What's that?" Miyuki asked.

"They're too focused on power," Takeshi answered. "You saw how Raditz was using that device to check our 'power levels'. Something tells me that no matter the situation, these Saiyan Knights tend to brute force their way through it-pure power, no strategy. If I'm right, the idea that someone could beat them through planning, strategy, and skill instead of power would never have crossed their minds."

"That about sums them up," Sutura said with a nod. "But despite that..." she sighed, "...and as much as I hate to admit it, Raditz was right. Your power levels are too small, even if you use strategy and cunning in our favor, it would come with large casualties on our side. And I have a feeling I know exactly who Raditz will be sending for." She shook her head. "If we're gonna stand any chance against these guys... you're gonna have to learn how to drastically increase your power levels in the span of a week."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Jaden asked. "It took me a whole year to master Ryu's Shadow Step, how are we supposed to train enough to put our powers even higher in just seven days?"

Sutura just smirked. "I may have a way," she said, surprising the others. "Come on, follow me. I want to show you something."

_Later,_

After leaving Training Ground 2, Sutura lead the group back to the base nearby, before heading into another direction from the base, heading towards the mountains. It took the group a few hours, but they eventually found themselves at the entrance of a building in the side of a mountain.

The building had a circular shape to it, with an entrance at its center. To both sides there appeared to be oversized Hour Glasses, and in the center above the entrance appeared to be a large 48 hour clock.

"Umm...what is this place?" Jaden asked.

"One of the largest scientific and magical breakthroughs in terms of training, Jaden." Sutura said, grinning. "This, is the Hyperbolic Training Time Chamber, one of only two in existence. The Saiyan Knights have the other one. It's the perfect method of training ever created."

"What does it do?" Ryu asked, as they got closer.

"You see, on the outside it just looks like a regular old house." Sutura said, "However, inside is a different story. When you pass through the entrance, you will find yourself in a sort of... I guess you can call it a pocket dimension. Inside, there is no night or day, there is just time. Inside there is also a house that looks just like this entrance, which has enough food, water and supplies to let four people live inside for two years."

"Alright, but...how does this help us?" Takeshi asked, "There has to be something more to this place..."

"I am getting to that, Takeshi-san," The Sayjin said, "You see, while in the pocket dimension, you will notice two things: First and foremost, is the gravity. Once inside, you will find that the gravity inside the dimension is 10x greater than Earth's gravity. For someone who is unprepared, they can find just walking to be a struggle."

"Increased gravity, huh?" Takeshi asked. "That would be useful for training faster. What's the second thing?"

"This is my favorite part," Sutura said, grinning. "When inside, there is a time dilation effect, Time passes 365.25 times faster in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber than in the real world, six minutes inside would only be one second outside... so two days inside, would be the equivalent of two years."

Sayane's jaw dropped. "One year in one day?!" she asked, shocked. "Does a person's body age proportionate to the amount of time experienced in there?"

"No, if you entered there while you were, say, 19 years old, despite technically being in there for two years, when you leave you will still be in a 19 year old body, but you retain the skills, mind, and strengths you've gained during your two years of training." Sutura answered. "I used the chamber once, when I first arrived here at Vegeta Valley after leaving Crystal Lake, used it to burn off some steam." She then glanced at the others. "I can bring in three people with me at a time, but just three plus myself. Like I said, there's only enough food and supplies for four people inside at a time. That includes Pokegirls, so you can't bring in your Harems all at once."

"So, we need to organize ourselves into groups of three?" Takeshi asked. At Sutura's nod, he continued, "Well, Sayane and I will be part of one group-the two of us will stick together no matter what."

Jaden looked at his three girls, '_So, I have to choose either Hikari-chan, Rena-chan, or Chris-chan to come in with me on my first try?_' he thought. '_Damn... I hate these kinds of decisions..._'

'_Hmm, Taka and Dori will be together for certain, so that'll be a group, so I'll have to do another group with Lea as well..._' Ryu thought contemplatively, looking over to Sutura '_Then there's Sutura now as well... the bed's going to get crowded soon._'

'_I'll group up with Miyuki,_' Hitomi thought, '_so that will leave one more to join us when it's our turn. However, it might be awhile before we get our turn, so I might explore a bit in the meantime, see if I can find a new 'Girl or two._'

"I personally think I should take Ryu and Jaden with me in the first turn." Sutura said, "So that leaves one position available."

"Rena-chan goes," Chris and Hikari both said at the same time as they pushed the Mantis forward, to the surprise of Jaden and said Mantis "She's Jaden's alpha, so she deserves to go first with him." Christina finished with a smile.

"Don't worry about us Jaden-kun," Hikari said with her own smile. "It's like your Kaa-san said, for us it will just be two days, we'll be fine. Besides..." she grinned a bit. "This will be the perfect time for some...Private time with Rena-chan, and a chance for you to catch up with your Mother."

Rena blushed a bit at that, but Jaden smiled and nodded. "Alright you two." he said, before turning to his mother. "Well, I guess you have your first group, Kaa-san."

"Miyuki and I will probably explore the Valley while we wait for our turn," Hitomi said. "Get in some more traditional training, and maybe pick up another 'Girl or two."

"Sayane and I will get in our own training, as well," Takeshi said. "Any little edge helps, right?"

"Just remember one thing," Hitomi said, a growl entering her voice. "When it comes time to fight those Saiyan Knight assholes, Raditz's ass is _**mine**_."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at Hitomi, but shrugged it off before turning to Jaden "So, I get another year to whip your ass huh?" He asked, a grin forming on his face "Sutura, you sure know how to make a guy happy."

Sutura just grinned right back. "He won't be the only one," she said. "I'll be training _you _as well." She then cracked her knuckles. "I need to build up your strength, endurance, stamina, everything, while you're also fighting to stay standing while in ten times Earth's gravity. And being here is the perfect place where I can teach Jaden some of the signature techniques I learned. Not to mention we still need to... bond."

"Oh, I think I can think of a few exercises that can do both," Ryu commented with a sly grin, making Sutura giggle. "Some we _both _can enjoy..."

Jaden groaned. "Just fan-fucking-fastic," he muttered. "Thanks for putting those images in my head, Ryu, I only hope the rooms inside are sound proof at least...let's just hurry up and go inside, alright?"

Sutura nodded "Alright, you three follow me." She said, as the four of them approached the chamber. The others watched as they approached the entrance of the chamber, and as they passed through, they disappeared into darkness.

_Later_

_Training Grounds_

The rest of the group had decided to split up and train/explore while they waited for the first group to finish up in the chamber. Hitomi and Miyuki had gone into the more forested Training Grounds, while Takeshi and Sayane had decided to camp out and train near the entrance to the chamber itself.

Hitomi and Miyuki were currently walking through one of the forest areas, talking about the recent encounter with Raditz-or, to be more precise, Hitomi's reaction to the man.

"Seriously, Miyuki, that Raditz guy seriously ticked me off-a dishonorable, cowardly brute who cared only about brute strength! If he'd hung around, I would have eviscerated him!"

"While that might have been fun to watch," Miyuki replied, "you seriously need to reign in that temper of yours. Just attacking everyone who ticks you off badly enough is not healthy."

"...maybe," Hitomi conceded. "Still, when we face him again, don't expect me to hold back!"

"No complaints there," Miyuki said with a nod, "So, how should we start our training?"

"We'll do everything we can in one day," Hitomi said. "When Sutura comes out with the others, we could be the next group in."

As they continued talking, a blue blur suddenly sped past them, sending Hitomi to the ground as it blew past.

The two turned to look in the direction the blur had gone, and saw a blue-furred girl standing a short distance away, seeming to be playing with something.

The girl looked like an anthropomorphic hedgehog, stood at about 4'6", had C-Cup Breasts, and had long spiked hair of a color similar to her fur.

"...a Sonica?" Hitomi asked. "What's it playing with, though?"

What it was playing with was a small purple-colored piece of fabric with a couple of holes in it. A piece of fabric that looked somewhat... familiar...

Hitomi looked down.

"KYAAAAAA!" she screamed, shooting to her feet. "MY PANTIES! GIVE THEM BACK!"

The Sonica just laughed as it waved Hitomi's panties around her finger before rushing away up a tree, and stood on a branch as it continued to wave them around.

Despite the situation, Miyuki thought it was a bit funny as she couldn't help but giggle.

Hitomi growled. "GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!" she screamed, leaping straight at the Sonica and drawing Mangetsu no Ha as she did so.

Miyuki just couldn't help it, as Hitomi began chasing the Sonica around the training ground, she began to roll on the ground laughing her head off as her Tamer tried to catch the Sonica with her panties.

As the Sonica ran away once again, Hitomi started seeing red. This little Sonica had taken her panties, and was making a fool out of her in front of Miyuki! She wouldn't stand for it!

As the Sonica landed on yet another tree, Hitomi decided to try a different tack. Instead of leaping after the Sonica directly, she leapt down to the base of the tree and made a diagonal slice clean through the trunk. The tree began to slide downwards for a short distance, before tipping and beginning to fall, and the tree came down with a loud crash.

Hitomi looked, and she could see that she successfully trapped the Sonica, as its left leg was now trapped under the tree, and was now desperately trying to break free.

Hitomi walked up to the Sonica, retrieving her Panties. "You know," she said, a dangerous tone in her voice even as she slowly twirled Mangetsu no Ha around, "stealing someone's panties like that isn't very nice..."

The Sonica's eyes were wide in fear, as she tried even harder to get her foot out from under the tree.

"Still, that speed looks like it can be useful, and you are kinda cute..." Hitomi continued, before placing her sword on her back. "...I guess I won't kill you. Still, I'm not just going to let you go."

She then pulled out one of her spare Pokeballs and held it out to the Sonica. "So, what do you say?" she asked. "I could really use someone like you, so why don't we try to put our... less than glamorous introductions aside, and try to be friends?"

The Sonica stopped trying to get her leg out of the tree as she looked at the Pokeball. She still appeared a bit fearful and unsure, however she seemed to reluctantly nod her head.

Hitomi smiled. "Good girl," she said. "And don't worry, I won't treat you any differently than I do Miyuki-chan."

She tossed the ball at the Sonica. When it made contact, it opened and absorbed the 'girl, before dropping to the ground, moving a few times before a 'click' was heard and the ball went still. Hitomi walked over, picked up the ball, and smiled again.

"Welcome to the family," she said, before putting the ball away, and turning back towards Miyuki.

Miyuki walked up to her, still chuckling a little. "That was a rather... unusual way of getting a capture," she said, "but it worked."

"Urusai," Hitomi replied as she slipped her panties back on, still a little frustrated that she'd had them stolen in the first place. "I'll give her credit, though, she was damn fast."

"Might make for some interesting taming, no?" Miyuki asked with a slight grin, causing Hitomi to blush a bit.

"Probably," she replied. "Once we've done her first Taming, we should ask what her name is, or give her a name if she doesn't have one yet."

Miyuki turned to look at the destroyed tree, when she saw something sparkling amidst the debris. She walked over to take a closer look. She approached the light, and saw what looked like a light green stone. As she picked it up, she looked at it closely. "Hey..." she said. "Isn't this a-"

Suddenly, the stone vanished as Miyuki began to glow. When the glow had faded, Miyuki had changed a fair amount. Her hair had changed color to a deep red, and her eyes had become emerald in color. Her breasts, which had been slightly above a modest C-Cup before, had now increased to a full D-Cup.

Hitomi, who had been watching as Miyuki walked over to the debris, could only stare in shock. "M-Miyuki..." she whispered. "You've... evolved..."

Miyuki looked at herself. "I did..." she said. "That was a Dawn Stone... I'm an Armsmistress now! Sweet! This came at like the perfect time!"

"That it did," Hitomi said. "We'll need to train harder, but I definitely think this will definitely help us when those Saiyan Knights come back."

Miyuki nodded. "Also, when Ryu gets out of that chamber, I'll need to ask if he has any more Rare Ores to spare-I should probably make a new set of armor for myself."

"Sounds good," Hitomi said before bringing out her sword again. "Well, now that we got that all over with, let's get training already."

_Meanwhile, with Takeshi_

Takeshi and Sayane were sparring in front of the entrance to the chamber, having decided to set up camp there while they waited for their turn.

They were using the Ataru Style as they sparred again, their forms little more than a blur as they clashed again and again, using wooden swords as opposed to the blades Ryu had made them in order to both avoid lethal injury and avoid unneeded wear and tear on their blades.

Of course, they were instructed in the other six Styles that the Yamato Clan practiced, but Ataru fit them because of its focus on speed, agility, and acrobatics.

Each of the Yamato Clan Styles had its own strengths and weaknesses, and each Weapon-Using Clan Member was encouraged to use the style that suited them.

The Shii-Cho Style was the first of these, as well as the most basic. Its strength was that it was simple to learn and master, but the downside was that it didn't have very many advanced techniques. Very few Clan Members ever chose to master Shii-Cho, but those who did could definitely hold their own against the other styles.

The second style, Makashi, was a form designed for graceful dueling. It excelled in one-on-one combat, and those who used it often won by disarming their opponent in some fashion. However, it wasn't all that suited to massive battlefields.

Soresu, the third style, was purely defensive in nature, focusing on defending against an opponent's attacks. Emphasizing small, conservative movements, a master of Soresu could continue fighting for _**days**_. However, its focus on defense meant that a user of Soresu would not be able to win a fight directly, with most of their victories coming from outlasting their opponents. This was a style used primarily by the Clan Guardians, those tasked with the first-line defense of the Compound. Miyuki was proficient in Soresu, but it wasn't her preferred style.

The fourth style was Ataru, the one Takeshi, Sayane, and Hitomi used. Masters of the style were unpredictable whirlwinds of destruction, leaping, somersaulting, and dashing about the battlefield. The main weakness was the fact that users tended to tire out quickly unless they had Enhanced Stamina, meaning that it wasn't too practical for prolonged fights.

The fifth style, Shien, was a slightly more aggressive style derived from Soresu. While Soresu focused on outlasting the opponent, Shien was more about taking the opponent's attack and using their power against them. Where a Soresu user would block an opponent's attack, a Shien user would parry the attack and force it off to the side, providing an opening to deliver a powerful counterattack. The main weakness of this style was very similar to Makashi-though excellent in one-on-one fights, it wasn't quite as practical on a large battlefield.

The sixth style, Niman, was much more balanced. Taking aspects from all the other styles, Niman was a style with no strengths and no weaknesses, often considered to be the ultimate generalist's style. This was Miyuki's preferred style.

The last style, Juyo, was also the most aggressive. It was almost the polar opposite of Soresu, all attack and no defense. As such, Juyo users tended to either win fights with a single massive attack or get defeated with ease thanks to their feeble defenses. Another quirk about Juyo was that in order to be the most effective with it, a Juyo user had to be in an almost constant state of emotional aggression, as well. Very few people in the entirety of the Clan's history had ever managed to fully master the style, let alone use it properly, and so Juyo was often considered a style still in development.

Takeshi and Sayane continued to spar, working to hone their abilities as much as possible, as well as seeking to discover any abilities Sayane had gained in her Evolution. They were doing everything they could to prepare for fighting the Saiyin Knights, and just hoped that the training they were doing now, as well as the time spent in the chamber, would be enough.

It would have to be, after all.

_Meanwhile, with Christina and Hikari_

"HAA!" Hikari shouted as she launched a fury of strikes of her Sai Daggers at Christina, who deflected them using her shortsword. Since the two didn't want to lack in their own training with their own Tamer gone for now, they managed to find a nice and secluded Training Ground for themselves. It had a nice clearing of grass in the middle, had a forest surrounding it, and it was right next to a large river.

Aside from Hikari and Christina's spars, Chris had decided to improve on her marksmanship with her arrows as she set up numerous target dummies the two made, and said dummies could be seen with numerous arrows in their heads, torsos and... other places.

Chris continued to deflect Hikari's attacks, looking for an opening. The moment one presented itself she twisted the grip of her blade, catching Hikari's Sai's in the process and flung them away as she held her blade at Hikari's neck.

"Yes!" The Elf cheered, "I've still got it!"

Hikari smiled a bit "You seem very happy today Chris-chan," she said, "Is it because you finally found... huh?"

Suddenly, Chris's body began to glow in a white light, which surrounded her and caused Hikari to take a step back and shield her eyes. When the light subsided, Hikari looked and her eyes widened seeing Christina, she had grown up by an entire foot, putting her height at 5'11 at Jaden's height, and Hikari also quickly noticed her breasts had increased from B-cup all the way up to a full C-cup.

Christina blinked as she looked at herself, as she took in her new 'assets'. "Hey...hey I evolved!" She said. "I'm a High Elf now!"

Hikari, after getting over Christina's new look, smiled. "Indeed you did," she said. "This is going to be a surprise for Jaden-kun, now won't it?"

Chris nodded "Yeah," she said, as her hands roamed across her new body. "Though I was hoping we'd find a Thunder and Shield stone to become a Gardelfwhor...but I guess this is just as good."

Hikari also nodded in agreement, however before either of them could say another thing Christina's ears twitched as her eyes narrowed. She drew out her bow and an arrow and pulled it back, aiming for the forest. "Alright, who's out there?" She said, "Come out where I can see you!"

There was a small moment of silence before a light chuckle was heard "My apologies," a male voice said. "We simply enjoyed watching you spar, your techniques are quite interesting."

Out of the forest emerged two figures, one male and the other female. The male looked about 24 years old, standing at 6'0 with steel brown shoulder length hair that was tied into a low ponytail, and Kenyan Copper colored eyes. He was wearing a set of black robes, and had a Japanese Wakizashi on his side.

The woman standing next to him appeared just as old as he was, and had short brown colored hair and deep green eyes, standing at 5'10 with a slender, physically-fit body with C-Cup breasts. She was wearing a dark green side-tie dress with long pull-on sleeves, brighter green trim, and a yellow-colored bird pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, knee-high boots and arm-guards. Tied to her left leg was a small Kunai pouch, and tied to the back of her waist was a Wakizashi of her own.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, bowing a bit "My name is Zengo Yamamura, though most tend to call me Zennie." He then gestured to the woman "And this is my partner, Hareta. And yes, she's a Pokegirl. An Airmaiden if you need to know."

Both Hikari and Christina bowed in respect. "Pleasure to meet you Zennie-san," Christina said, "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Hareta were just passing through Vegeta Valley to be honest," Zengo said. "We thought this would be a nice place to do some training, but we came across your sparring and we didn't want to interrupt. I must ask, do you have a Tamer?"

The two nodded. "Yes, but we won't be seeing him again until tomorrow," Hikari said. "His Mother is putting him, Ryu-san, and Jaden-Kun's Alpha through some training to prepare them for an important battle sometime by the end of the week."

Zennie nodded his understanding before a very distant almost inaudible 'Goddammit' was heard causing them all to look towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber "And something tells me that was him." Christina said with a sigh. "Ryu-san is very... rough on him."

"I see," Zennie said. "Though who are you going to be fighting?"

"The Saiyan Knights," Hikari said with a sigh. "We ran into one named Raditz earlier today, trying to get Jaden-Kun's mother to come with him to some... Saiyan Palace up north. The Abridged version is: We pissed him off, he ran away to get reinforcements, and now we're training our asses off to get stronger, because from what Sutura said, despite the fact that they're dependent on brute strength, they are extremely strong. "

Zennie nodded his understanding. "Doesn't mean a whit if they can't hit you, though," He pointed out. "I guess no matter how far you travel, some things never change."

"You have _no _idea," Christina said groaning, "A year ago, me, Rena-chan and Jaden-Kun had to fight Team Crimson, just recently we had to defend Hakuma Town from the Dark Empress, and _now _we gotta fight the Saiyan Knights!"

Zennie choked slightly, staring at them in shock. "That was you guys?" He asked, boggling at them. "_EVERYONE'S _heard about those incidents! They've been scrambling all over the news from Edo all the way to Johto!"

Both of the girls blinked upon hearing that. "Really?" Hikari asked. "Wow...I mean... we were just doing what we do best, nothing special or anything."

"Are you kidding? You took out Team Crimson during an attack on Henka Port, then you took on the Dark Empress, who countless hunters went after, and _lived_,taking out the majority of her Harem while you were at it!" shouted Hareta. "You're practically famous across the entire world!"

Once again, both girls blinked before they looked at each other. "Jaden's gonna flip out when he hears _that_," Christina said with a nod.

"Forget about Jaden, think of Ryu!" Hikari said. "He keeps wondering how he's so famous for just making swords, and now there is a real legitimate reason for him to be famous, he's gonna go crazy when he hears about this!"

"Wait... Ryu... as in _Ryu Hisanaga _the swordsmith?" Zennie asked, his jaw dropping. "_He's _here?"

"Yup," Christina said. "Along with his Harem, though he's out training with Sutura-chan, Jaden-Kun and Rena-chan at the moment. You'll probably see him tomorrow though if you really want to meet him. Heck, you might find the three girls in his Harem around here if ya look around."

"I'll keep that in mind," Zennie said. "Well, anyways, how about me and Hareta help you two train for this battle? We don't have much else to do, and we _did _come here to train in the first place."

Christina and Hikari looked at one another before shrugging. "Sure, I don't see why not," she said, as they drew out their weapons once again.

"Excellent," Zennie said, grinning as he and Hareta drew their own swords. "Then, shall we begin?"

_Meanwhile, with Taka, Dori, and Lea_

Taka panted as she summoned Azure Flames around herself and nodded to Lea who smirked, snapping her metal fan closed while her blue veins pulsed with energy and her fan began crackling with electricity. "**Thunder Flare.**" She intoned before launching a bolt of blue energy that exploded upon Taka's Flames, obscuring their vision.

When the dust cleared Taka was kneeling on one knee, panting heavily as sweat poured off of her. "Okay, so it does have its limits in defense." Taka stated as she dragged herself to her feet. "A powerful attack, Lea."

Lea smirked as her fan snapped open, and she lazily fanned herself. "Very draining though," she stated breathlessly. "Not an attack I can use in rapid succession... yet."

Dori giggled as she stood up and pulled her shield on. "Ready when you are, sis!" she announced as she stepped away from Lea and put herself in a defensive stance.

Taka nodded at her sister as she drew her longsword and gathered energy within it, causing it to pulse with power before she launched out a blast of energy. "KYAA!" She shouted in exertion as the energy hurtled towards Dori.

"**Barrier.**" She whispered as the blast collided with a field of invisible energy, straining against it before it exploded, sending Dori and debris flying. "Owie," Dori groaned after she landed. "Never, I am never going to block an attack like that again..."

"Dori?" Taka questioned, running up next to her sister as Lea joined her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just very... _very _sore," Dori emphasized. "Owie. I'm gonna feel that one in the morning..."

Lea then grinned "Then, we'll just have to make sure you feel...something else when you wake up in the morning," she said, as she approached Dori in a _very_ suggestive manner, causing Dori to blush, and Taka to chuckle a bit, too, while still blushing herself.

_The next day_

After an entire day's worth of training, Takeshi, Hitomi, Zennie, and their respective Girls, along with Ryu and Jaden's 'Girls, stood outside the entrance of the Hyperbolic Training Time Chamber, awaiting for Sutura and the others to leave. They watched the clock as it showed how long they had been in there.

When the clock struck 24 hours, the doors to the chamber slowly opened. And from behind them, Ryu and Sutura stepped out, arm in arm, chatting together as if they had been out on a date, rather than extensive training.

"Ryu!" His three other Harem members shouted out and leapt onto him, causing him to squawk out in surprise with them glomping him bringing the four of them to the ground as Sutura giggled. "Oh my, Master, you body is so much more... _delicious~._" Lea cooed to Ryu, her hands feeling his hardened muscles as her eyes darkened in lust. "I can't wait to... _sample _it."

Takeshi and Sayane lightly coughed at that. Yeah, their Taming Sessions could get a bit... _**intense**_... but they kept the teasing and flirting to within the confines of their bedroom/tent.

Sutura herself chuckled. "Trust me girls, you _won't _be disappointed," she said, "I got a... _taste _myself."

"Where's Jaden-Kun and Rena-chan?" Hikari asked, and Sutura and Ryu both chuckled at that.

"Oh, he'll come out in any second now." Ryu said, "Jaden just wanted to get on his new threads that Sutura made for him."

Both Hikari and Christina looked as if they were about to ask, however then they could hear footsteps as they looked back to the entrance, and the jaws of the two girls dropped, while even Takeshi and Hitomi's eyes widened.

_(Begin Playing: Dragon Ball Z Theme Remastered)_

Jaden and Rena walked out of the Chamber, however their attention was quickly diverted to Jaden because he was wearing a very different attire from what he wore when he came in. He was wearing a Training Gi, consisting of black training boots, crimson baggy pants, a black belt and a crimson red tank top with a normal black tank top underneath it. The Gi also had a small white symbol on the front which had the Kanji for 'Blaze' on it, while on the back there was a larger symbol with the same Kanji on it, and his sword strapped to his back. However, what _really _got Christina and Hikari's attention was that Jaden had far more muscles than he had before. Sure he wasn't weak before, but now...

"Hey girls," Jaden said, grinning, "Miss me?"

Almost immediately after he said that, both girls glomped Jaden "Jaden-Kun!" The two shouted simultaneously as they hugged his arms "Wow, what happened in there?"

Jaden groaned a bit along with Rena, who also sported several new muscles across her body without sacrificing her own beauty "We got hit through the Wringer, that's what." he said, "Training at ten times earth's gravity is torture... but damned if I won't say I love the new tricks Kaa-san taught me."

"Like what?" Christina asked, and Jaden grinned. "This." he said, as he began to float in the air, much to the shock of Hikari, Christina, and the others who had not gone into the chamber yet. "I can Frakking FLY!" And with that, Jaden soared off into the sky, laughing all the way.

"Very interesting," Takeshi said. "There's been a couple of changes/additions on our side, as well."

Miyuki took that as her cue to step forward. "Ryu-san," she said, "do you have any Rare ores left over from what you brought to the Yamato Compound?"

Ryu blinked in surprise and thought for a minute. "Uhh, yeah I do, why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He then managed to spot the changed features, the red hair and green eyes and the slightly larger bust size. "Wait... you evolved?"

"Yes," the Armsmistress replied. "As such, I was hopeful I could use some of your ores in the creation of a new set of armor for myself."

Ryu nodded and pulled his duffel bag and set it on the ground and opened it pulling out his remaining ores. "Help yourself." he informed with a gesture of his hand.

"Thank you very much," Miyuki replied. She then knelt down near the ores and started choosing ores she thought appropriate.

"I have a new 'girl, as well!" Hitomi called out as she got out a pokeball. "Come on out, Sokudo-chan!" she called as she threw the ball, which opened to reveal the Sonica, who looked around at her surroundings. She then looked at Ryu and the others, and smiled and waved. "Hey, nice to meet ya!" she said. "So you're the guys Hitomi-chan told me about, huh?"

Takeshi nodded. He and Sayane had been introduced to Sokudo early in the morning. It turned out that the Sonica did not have a name when Hitomi caught it, and so Takeshi had been the one to suggest Sokudo, meaning 'speed', a name that the Sonica had taken a great liking to. Takeshi and Sayane had also heard the full story of how Sokudo had actually been caught, and after having a good laugh, had been sworn to secrecy regarding that matter by Hitomi.

"That they are, Sokudo-chan," he said. He then pointed each of the four people out as he introduced them, "That's Sutura Takeo, her son Jaden, Jaden's Alpha Rena, and Sutura's new Tamer, Ryu Hisanaga."

Much to Ryu's relief, Sokudo's eyes _**didn't**_ bug out in awe when she heard his name. They did bug out in slight fear upon recognition of Rena's form, and she slowly tried to edge her way behind Hitomi. "A... a Man... a Mant..." she got out.

Hitomi sighed as she rolled her eyes. It seemed like residents of the Yamato Clan Compound were the only people who _**didn't**_ freak out when they saw Rena-well, okay, they freaked out, but out of awe rather than fear. "Yes, Sokudo-chan, Rena is a Mantis. However, she is a friendly one-she doesn't have the bloodlust of typical Mantis."

As Hitomi tried to calm down the panicked Sonica, Ryu was doing a little happy dance. "Someone who's never heard of me! Yes the gods love me!" He shouted exuberantly. "Things are looking up!"

"Not for much longer Ryu-san," Zennie said, grabbing the others' attention as Jaden landed back onto the ground. "My name's Zengo Yamamura, you can call me Zennie. Sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Hisanaga, but after what you did back at Henka Port, and at Hakuma Town, you and your friends' fame has increased drastically. There isn't a single person on the planet who hasn't heard of your recent exploits. "

Ryu froze staring at Zennie with wide eyes "MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted in such a voice that birds halfway across the world took flight from the noise. "I MUST HAVE INHERITED MY DAD'S RETARDED FUCKING LUCK AT THE RATE I'M GOING!"

Takeshi and Sayane rolled their eyes at this, even as they clasped their hands over their ears to try and mute his ranting. Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo were doing the same, but Sokudo, having just been calmed down from the shock of what Rena was, had her eyes widen again, this time in shock at the vehemence of his reaction. Hitomi-chan, Ryu-san is weird."

"He's just having trouble adjusting to his fame, Sokudo-chan," Hitomi replied. "Believe it or not, he's actually a world renowned swordsmith, capable of making blades of impeccable quality. He just keeps saying that he's a Hermit with a chip on his shoulder who has a gift that makes him blank out as he's forging a sword, but, unfortunately, everyone keeps recognizing him and treating him like a celebrity. And it looks like it's only going to get worse for him, if what Zennie-san is saying is true."

Sokudo nodded in understanding. Honestly, she wasn't a sword user, and so didn't care about Ryu being a swordsmith. As to the events Zennie was talking about, if Sokudo had heard about them, she'd forgotten by now. And Hitomi hadn't had a chance to fill her in on the details of their adventures so far.

"You should lighten up Ryu," Jaden said with a shrug. "What's so bad about being famous? People admire you, they'd do anything for you... they chant your name as you walk by... millions of fans cheering you on..." Jaden slowly began to grin as he drifted into his imagination. "Oh yes... I like the sound of that..."

"I hate that," Ryu countered, narrowing his eyes. "_I _would be happy to be just an anonymous face in the crowd thank you very much... I can do far more damage that way."

"Sometimes it's good to have a reputation, though," Takeshi replied. "If you go after Rocket Clone Groups, and they know who you are and what you can do to them, there is a chance that the rank-and-file will simply drop their weapons and 'balls and surrender, rather than face your blade. It's happened to me a few times over my career as a Mercenary/Bounty Hunter-has made several jobs a bit easier. So, yeah, me and Sayane getting called the Azure Tempests is a good thing in my book."

"Exactly!" Jaden said, "Fame may have some disadvantages, but it has many advantages with it! Besides, we were bound to hit the 'famous' milestone eventually if we're going to be going to the Edo League Championship." Jaden then glanced at his girls, but he blinked in surprise seeing Christina. "Hey, Christina did you evolve?"

Christina blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I was training with Hikari-chan and... it just happened," she said. "I'm a High Elf now."

Jaden smiled "That's great Chris-chan!" she said, "Good for you!"

Ryu looked over his girls. "Well, I'm guessing none of you evolved?" He asked getting wry grins from them. "So, who's next into the chamber?"

"I suggest sending Hitomi in next, with her girls," Jaden offered. "After her, then Takeshi and Sayane will be next, going in with someone else like Lea. After they come back, Dori and Taka should go next, and they can bring Hikari-chan or Chris-chan with them. And finally whoever hasn't received training in the chamber by then will be last."

"Sounds good to me," Hitomi said as she stepped up along with Miyuki and Sokudo, with Miyuki carrying a few different chunks of ore. "Ready when you are, Sutura!"

"Just one thing first," Ryu stated before he surprised Sutura by pulling the Sayjin close and kissed her so passionately that her toes curled and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. "Just something to remember me by."

Sutura blushed slightly even as she grinned. "Oh, I am quite certain I could never forget you." She announced sultrily, kissing him once more before leading Hitomi and her girls into the chamber.

"Thank sweet dear Kami those rooms were soundproofed..." Jaden muttered. "At least I'm used to the whole thing now..._Tou-san,_" he added with a slight smirk at Ryu.

Ryu smirked right back "Aww I'm so glad that my _Musuko _approves," He said in a sickeningly sweet voice pinching Jaden's cheek.

Takeshi chuckled a bit at this. "Well," he said, "we have another day until they come back out again-let's split up like we did yesterday and explore/train as we see fit. Sayane and I will hang out here, sparring."

"Sounds good," Jaden said before grinning once again as he looked at Christina and Hikari "Now, if you would excuse me, its technically been a whole year since I last saw these two beauties, so I need to... catch up." In one swift motion, he picked up both Christina and Hikari into his arms, causing them to 'eep' before launching back up into the air, towards the nearest Pokegirl Center, Rena sighing as she used her Mantis Wings to catch up.

Takeshi laughed for a bit. "Jaden-san's a bit... _**enthusiastic**_, isn't he?" he asked. "I hope he also remembers the offer made by that NurseJoy... Anyway, what are you planning on doing, Ryu?"

"Pretty much the same thing, may have been a day for you guys, but I've been for a whole _year _without my girls," Ryu announced as he wrapped an arm around Taka and Dori "So I'm going to spend the day getting... reacquainted with them."

Takeshi chuckled. "Heh. Have fun," he said. He then turned to the newest member of the group. "Well, Zennie, you only met us yesterday. You fine with joining us in our fight?"

Zennie shrugged. "I don't see why not," He said, looking over to Hareta. "What do you think Hareta?"

The Airmaiden nodded in agreement "I would rather not have these guys swarming all over the place," she stated with a confident smile. "Best make sure they can't spread like the Rocket Clones."

"Yeah, a group of very dangerous Fighting Type Pokegirls and Guys, no matter how stupid they are, could still spell out a lot of trouble," Takeshi said. "It's best if we take them out now while they're still relatively small before they begin doing even more damage. Anyway, what are you going to do while you wait for your turn in the chamber?"

Zennie shrugged. "We'll do whatever we can," he said. "Train as hard as we can, and everything. Maybe we'll even take a visit inside that Time Chamber thing, after all I can probably use all the help I can get. You can never have too much training after all."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "See you all tomorrow!"

And with that, the group all split up to take care of what they needed to do to prepare for tomorrow.

_Later_

_Pokegirl Center_

Almost immediately after arriving at the Pokegirl center, Jaden was given a room by the NurseJoy, and now found himself in the room with Rena, Christina and Hikari. As soon as he locked the door (knowing that the NurseJoy had a spare Key, he still remembered the promise they made), he immediately turned to Christina and gave her a heated and passionate kiss, it surprised the Elf for a moment before she quickly began returning the kiss. They went at if for a whole minute until they parted for air "God I missed those lips," he said, grinning. "They taste even better now."

Christina blushed bright red, before Hikari moaned. "_Master~,_" she pouted. "Didn't you miss me too?"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Of course I did," he said as he moved to Hikari, and quickly captured her own lips into a heated make out session, much to the Oni's approval. When they departed for air, her hands roamed across Jaden's new muscles. "I can't believe how much stronger you look," she said. "I hope those aren't just for show."

Jaden grinned "Trust me Hikari-chan," he said, "Ryu and Kaa-san drilled me and Rena-chan so much, everything about is is practically five times better than we were before we entered the chamber." He then whispered into her ear "And I mean _everything._" he said, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"If you don't mind Jaden-Kun, I'll sit this one out... for now at least," Rena said smiling "I had a whole year of you to myself, it's only fair that you spend some personal time with the two of them this one night. After all, we already did it this morning."

Jaden nodded. "Sure thing Rena-chan," he said as he picked out her ball and had her returned. He then looked at the two beauties he now had all to himself "Now, before we begin... I think I want to show you a little... trick Kaa-san taught me while I was in the Chamber. Something I can use both for fighting... and Taming. And let's just say... it makes things interesting."

Both girls looked curious, as they nodded "What is it Master?" Chris purred out.

Jaden grinned as he pulled out his hands, and put his fingers into a cross position. "_**Full Bushin.**_" he said, and in two flashes of smoke, to Hikari and Christina's shock, there appeared two more Jadens right next to the original.

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**_

"Wha... what?" Hikari asked, looking at the two additional copies of Jaden next to him.

"The Full Bushin is a Ninja Technique," Jaden answered. "However, Kaa-san taught me how to use it myself."

"And we're fully functional," the Jaden Clone on the right said, grinning. "Both in battle... and in bed."

For Christina, it was all too much as she fainted to the ground via Nosebleed, mumbling incoherently, but she still had a large grin on her face.

"Guess it was too much for her," the second Clone said as the first clone picked her up, and laid her down on the couch in the room for now. However, all three Jadens then focused on Hikari. "Guess we have to make do with just her... for now."

Hikari was blushing deep red, and she 'eep'ed as the Jaden's descended upon her. The original Jaden captured her lips in another heated kiss, while the other two began to quickly, but gently, remove her clothes bit by bit.

Mere minutes later, Hikari was wearing nothing but a pair of red panties and a bra. The Jadens then began removing their own clothing, until they were in nothing more than their boxers. The first clone of Jaden then moved in, having his turn kissing Hikari, a kiss which the Oni enjoyed just as much as she did the originals. Speaking of the Original, Jaden moved behind Hikari and moved his hands under her Bra, and began massaging her breasts in all directions, much to her vocal approval as she moaned into the First Clones mouth, who Hikari was beginning to just refer to as 'Clone 1'.

Clone 2 was not idle, as he moved lower and fingered Hikari's pussy, which was already getting very wet. "Wow, she's already wet!" The Clone remarked, grinning as he slowly began moving his fingers around the Oni's wet pussy.

For Hikari, all of the sensations she was feeling at the same time were overwhelming. One Clone was kissing her in a passionate make-out session, the original was continuing to fondle her breasts from under her bra, while the last Clone was busy with her lower regions. She was pretty much in a state of constant pleasure.

Then, suddenly the Clones stopped. They broke away from Hikari, who whimpered a bit at the loss of pleasure, before Clone 2 practically tore off her panties, and Jaden himself removed her bra all together. Then Clone 2 moved in on her pussy again, however this time he went face-first as he began to eat her out, causing her to cry out. The Original Jaden once again began fondling her breasts, pinching her erect nipples increasing the amazing feelings she was feelings. Then Clone One reached for his boxers, and pulled them down and Hikari looked at his dick, and her eyes widened once again. '_Is it just me, or did it get bigger?_' she thought, as she could swear Jaden's cock looked at least one inch longer than before.

Deciding not to think too much about it, she followed the Clone's non-verbal command as she took his dick into her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down his length, much to the Clone's approval, added to the moans she was already making due to Clone 2 eating her lower regions and Jaden's own fondling of her breasts, it felt amazing.

"D-Damn!" The Clone muttered at Hikari's work. He put his hand on her head as she continued going up and down his dick. As she sucked the Clone off, she grew closer and closer to her own release from Clone 2's actions. '_Oh god I'm gonna cum soon!_' she thought, as she doubled her own efforts to make Clone 1 cum at the same time she did as she began to use her hands to play with the Clones balls.

"Damn, I'm cumming!" The Clone shouted as he thrusted his whole length into Hikari's mouth as he came into her mouth at the exact same time Hikari herself came from Clone 2. After a moment of orgasm, Hikari began drinking the Clone's baby batter gulp after gulp before retracting her head.

"W-whoa..." she muttered, as she licked off some of the cum still on her face. "That...wow..."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "I thought you'd like this," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "But we ain't finished yet."

Then Jaden and the clones changed their positions, as they lied in bed with Clone 1 at the bottom, Hikari over him, and Jaden himself towering over both of them, the Clone's cock right over Hikari's pussy, and Jaden's own member right behind Hikari's tight ass. "Do you want this Hikari-chan?" He asked huskily into the Oni's ear as their dicks hovered over her two entrances "Do you want us to fuck both your ass and pussy?"

Hikari nodded madly. "_Yeesss!_" she hissed out, "Please Master~! Fuck me senseless! Fuck me like the slut I am!"

Jaden and the Clones appeared surprised at Hikari's statement before they both blushed, however they complied nonetheless, as they simultaneously penetrated Hikari's holes, and quickly began pistoning in and out of her, turning the Oni into a moaning and shouting cum bucket.

Meanwhile, Clone two was feeling a bit left out from the action. Before he could move in to claim Hikari's mouth, he looked to see Christina was finally coming too. The Clone then grinned as he moved to the High Elf.

Christina groaned a bit as she opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was Jaden over her, or at least who she thought was Jaden. "Jaden-Kun?" she asked. "I... had the weirdest dream... there were two of you and-" she was cut off as she heard the sounds of sex next to her, and she looked and her eyes widened seeing Hikari being pounded into by _two _Jadens, while the Jaden at the bottom was sucking on her left breast, and fondling her right.

"It's not a dream Chris-chan." Clone Two said, grinning. "And right now, you're _all mine._"

Christina gulped just before the Clone caught the High Elf's lips into a kiss, she could quickly taste Hikari's juices in his mouth however she didn't mind at all, in fact it just turned her on even more as Clone two proceeded to remove her accursed clothes. Before she knew it, Chris found herself as naked as she was the day she was born. Clone two proceeded to get right to the main course as he positioned Christina on top of him where she could see the two Jaden's fuck Hikari to no end. "You wanna be like Hikari?" the Clone asked. "You wanna be turned into a moaning, pooling cum bucket?"

"Yes! Please! Yes!" Christina pleaded, her pussy and the Clone's cock right next to one another. "I'm going crazy here, just do it! I need your dick _NOW!_"

Clone two chuckled. "As you wish," he said as he penetrated Christina's pussy, the High Elf screamed to the heavens as he began to pound her tight little pussy. "Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! Don't you dare stop!"

For the next few minutes, Jaden and Clone One fucked Hikari silly while Clone two had his way with Christina, both 'Girls had come to the simultaneous agreement that Full Bunshins were _perfect _for taming, and that they loved the new and improved Jaden. None of them noticed someone had unlocked the door, and was looking inside through the crack.

Suddenly, Hikari could feel an immense amount of heat in her lower regions "Oh god, Oh god I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna Cum! I can't stop it, it feels so good!"

Jaden and Clone One grunted "We're gonna cum too Hikari-chan!" Jaden shouted, "Here it comes..."

Hikari cried out in ecstasy in a long loud moan as Jaden and Clone One slammed their full lengths into her holes, and they both came together as their cum flowed over her Cervix, sending Hikari over the edge as her pussy clamped down and she came _hard,_ with a huge 'Fucked Stupid' look on her face. They stayed in their Orgasmic high for a few minutes before Hikari slouched down onto the bed, fucked into unconsciousness, a stream of cum slowly leaking out of her.

Meanwhile Christina and Clone Two were still going at it, the Clone was sitting on the couch as he raised and lowered the High Elf down on his cock, she couldn't even find the strength to move her arms from all of the pleasure she was feeling.

Then, the Clone stopped suddenly, before Christina could ask why he stopped he raised her up once again, she yelped in surprise as the Clone then switched to her ass, and then she felt another cock breaching her pussy. She looked and she saw one of the other Jaden's standing over her, and she could see in his eyes that this was the original. She looked over his shoulder and saw Clone One was putting Hikari back into bed. "How do you like the new me Chris-chan?" Jaden asked the High Elf, "Because I _love _the new you."

Christina blushed bright red. '_When did Jaden-Kun become so... so dominating?_' she thought. '_I guess he changed a lot in the year... but god do I love it!_'

"Yes Jaden-Kun," she moaned out. "I love you, your clones, your dicks, your muscles, _everything _about you! I don't want this to ever stop! I want to be your dirty little elf, make me your bitch, I want to be your Cum Dumpster!"

Jaden grinned widely hearing that, "Well then, if that's what you want, my little elf slut." he said before bringing a few inches out of Christina, and slammed back in and her Taming continued. Christina soon began feeling pleasure unlike anything she's had before, she then felt a hand on her head and she looked to see Clone One standing there with his own dick out. Knowing what he wanted, Christina engulfed his cock and proceeded to have all three of her holes fucked at once.

For a few minutes Christina completely submitted to Jaden and his Clones, having them piston in and out of her pussy, her ass, and her mouth. She couldn't do anything to stop them from the massive amounts of pleasure she was feeling, not that she would _want _to stop them. All she really could do is give Clone One an amazing blowjob. She soon began feeling her orgasm coming up very soon, she wanted to give them a heads up but anything she said was muffled out by a combination of everything she said being turned into nothing more than pleasurable moans and cries, and the fact he had Clone One's dick deep into her mouth and throat.

"Chris-chan... we're cumming!" Jaden warned out, as Chris could only nod before the three Jaden's all came inside Christina, and the High Elf came down harder than she ever had before as she drank up the Clone's cum.

Her body then fell limp as she suffered an orgasm-induced coma, yet she still had a large shit-eatin grin on her face. Jaden couldn't help but chuckle as he dispelled the Clones, who disappeared in pops of smoke along with the Clothes they had cast aside themselves, and he lifted up Christina and laid her down into bed along with Hikari. He then heard the door to the room close and he looked to see the NurseJoy from before walk in, who was no longer wearing her uniform and was in a simple nightgown. He also noticed that her face was currently the same color as her hair from blushing.

"God, I don't know what Sutura-chan did to you," she said, "but god do I love it! And it seems your 'Girls think the same."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Well, being in that Time Chamber had a hand in it as well," he said. "One year in there equaled just one day out here."

The NurseJoy grinned a bit. "Then it's a good thing you didn't forget my offer then," she said. "But do you still want to take me up on it?"

Jaden grinned right back. "Who am I to deny such an offer, Joy-chan?" he asked, as he moved in and kissed the NurseJoy in the neck, making the girl gasp. "Good..." she whispered. "But you can call me Nina... all my friends call me that."

Jaden nodded as his hands slid under the thin nightgown she wore, and slid the nightgown off of her altogether, showing her pale and smooth skin, and her C-cup breasts. "Beautiful," he muttered. Nina blushed. "You look very good your self," she said, admiring Jaden's muscles and his mast.

Jaden felt her hand go to his cock, and groaned as she lightly stroked his length. "So strong, so hot," he could hear her mutter. "I'm gonna enjoy tonight!" She then enveloped his cock in her mouth, the warmth nearly sending Jaden over the edge alone. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue massaging his cock easily. Jaden rubbed his hand in her hair, admiring the silky softness of it. This made her hand go to her crotch, and rub her own clit. After a few minutes, Jaden felt that all too familiar feeling. "Gonna Cum!" he warned. "Cumming!" He then released into her mouth, and she drank the cum down easily. "So tasty..." she said as she licked her lips. "I may just want more."

Jaden grinned a bit before they moved back towards the bed. Nina gave Jaden a fierce but passionate kiss. "Please..." she whispered, "I can't control it anymore!" Jaden smiled before he flipped them over, and started to rub her pussy. This made the girl gasp, and almost closed her legs. Jaden's mouth attached itself to one of her breasts, and began nibbling and sucking on it. "Oh god," she moaned. "that feels so good, oh yes, oh yes, please baby, give me more!" Jaden's other hand began to massage her left breast, as he licked and sucked the right. She held his head at her breast, her mouth open as she moaned. Jaden soon let go of her breasts, and said, "You want it?" She nodded, a large blush on her face, as she grabbed his rod with her hands, and guided it to her entrance. "Its been awhile since I had one this big..." she muttered, before she bit her lip, and slid the head slowly in.

Jaden held her chin, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Jaden pushed further into her. Her entrance was very tight, and Nina felt a bit of pain as her back arched, her breasts forced into Jaden's face, her nails grinding against his back. They stayed like that for a few moments before Nina nodded. Jaden started to thrust into her, hitting deep areas she didn't even know of. She wrapped her legs around Jaden's waist, "Oh god, you better not stop, so help me if you do I will tie you to this bed until you stick a bun in this hot oven!" She shouted, as this seemed to turn Jaden on even more as he began to hit the entrance to her womb. The first time nearly made her cum then and there, but she then flipped them over so that she was on top.

She then said, in a manner that Jaden swore was too sexy, "Now then big boy, I want to feel this big cock all the way in, even if you fuck my womb, I want it, I want to feel _all_ of you." She then impaled herself on his cock, this time it went all the way in, past her cervix. Her back arched, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her tongue was flapped over the edge of her mouth. She then started to move her hips, and Jaden couldn't help but move along with the motions. When Nina regained her senses, she cried out, "Oh god, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so bad!"

"Me too," Jaden said, "I'm Gonna-" he was cut off as Nina kissed him deeply. "It's okay, spray it inside me, I want to feel it!" She shouted.

After a few more thrusts, both lovers felt their pleasure reach its peak, Nina soon came on her lover's cock, her pussy walls tightening as a result. This in turn caused Jaden to release inside the Nurse. Soon after, the two collapsed into bed alongside Hikari and Christina, both panting from the massive taming session.

_**Lemon End! (You can read now kiddies!)**_

Nina and Jaden panted from the taming session. "Wow..." she said, smiling. "That was... without a doubt the best taming I have _ever _had!"

Jaden smiled back as he kissed her on the cheek. "Same here," he said, before grinning. "Plan on staying the night?"

Nina grinned right back. "I thought you'd never ask." She said before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Jaden just chuckled once more before he pulled the covers over him, Nina, and his girls. '_God I love my life,_' were his last thoughts before he fell asleep, as well.

_Meanwhile, with Takeshi and Sayane_

Rather than get a room at the Pokegirl Center, Takeshi and Sayane had wanted to stay close to the Hyperbolic Training Time Chamber, and had set up a campsite outside the entrance.

The two were currently laying together in their shared sleeping bag, having just finished their own Taming Session.

"You know," Takeshi said, "I always thought we had long sessions when you were a Samurai. But ever since you evolved, we've probably set several new records."

"Probably," Sayane replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way, though. I love you, Takeshi."

"I love you, too, Sayane," Takeshi said before they shared another kiss. They lay there in silence for a few moments.

"We're finally getting our turn in the Chamber tomorrow," Sayane said at last. "You ready for it?"

"Yeah," Takeshi said. "It'll be a good chance to see if we can discover what special abilities our blades grant us, as well as any new abilities you learned after evolving. And it'll probably be a good chance to work on improving our strength and speed."

"True," Sayane replied. "If we can get to the point where we're as fast as we currently are now in 10x normal gravity, who knows how fast we'll get when we _**return**_ to normal gravity?"

"We'll just need to find out," Takeshi said, before yawning. "For now, though, we should probably get some rest."

"Right," Sayane replied, yawning as well. "Good night, Takeshi."

"Good night, Sayane."

And so they went to sleep, resting to prepare for their trip into the Chamber tomorrow.

_Meanwhile, Pokegirl Center, Ryu's Room_

Lea collapsed back onto the bed between Taka and Dori, gasping for air as the white in front of her eyes refused to leave. "By Sukebe," she moaned in a mix of pleasure and breathlessness. "Sutura did a _great _job with your stamina!"

Ryu chuckled as he took up his usual position of using Lea's bosom as his pillow while Dori and Taka took up positions at his sides. "Mm, I kinda missed this," He admitted enjoying the warmth of the bodies, drifting off into slumber. "When Sutura is back with us I'll show you a couple _tricks _she showed me."

"We can't," Dori started grinning impishly.

"Wait for it." Taka finished matching her sister's grin.

"Indeed~" Lea cooed. "I can't wait either."

Ryu simply chuckled as the four of them drifted off into sleep.

_The Next Morning_

When Jaden woke up the next morning, he honestly felt like a million bucks at the moment. He opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Hikari, Christina, and Nina around him he grinned '_God last night was awesome._' he thought, '_Kaa-san's training really did help out, I feel like I could take on an entire army by myself right now!_'

He then heard a light moan, and Jaden looked to see Nina was also waking up. She yawned as she woke up, looking at her surroundings and blushing a bit before she looked at Jaden. "Good Morning, Jaden-Kun," she said.

Jaden smiled, "Morning, Nina-chan," he said as he kissed her forehead. "Had a good sleep?"

Nina smiled back and nodded "Yeah," she said as she sighed. "God, last night... that was amazing. You really knew what you were doing."

"I've had a lot of experience," Jaden said. "You were pretty good, too, Nina-chan."

Just then, Hikari yawned a bit as she began to wake up, and she was soon followed by Christina who began opening her eyes. "Uhh...what happened?" Hikari groaned, as she tried to move her legs before grunting. "Damn, my legs are sore..."

"Same here," Christina said, a strong blush on her face. "Not surprised... after last night..."

Hikari blinked, before the memories of last night rushed into her mind and she turned bright red. "Oh god, that really happened..." she muttered. "Full Bunshins..."

"Greatest Technique ever created right there," Jaden said, chuckling. "Can be used in combat, and is perfect when taming big Harems. Rena-chan just couldn't get enough of me using it after Kaa-san taught it to me and Ryu."

"Ryu can use it too?" Hikari asked, surprised. "I didn't know he could manipulate Chi."

"Everyone can do it to an extent," Jaden said. "Kaa-san said all living things have Chi within them, it takes long amounts of training to learn how to use and manipulate it, I can use it more effectively because I was related to Sayjins who were designed to use Chi from the ground up during the Revenge War."

"Wow..." Christina said. "She never told me that... probably didn't want Phil to ever find out about it." she shivered a bit. "I don't want to know what he would do if he could use Chi..."

"Well, we won't ever have to worry about that now, right?" Jaden said, smiling. "Anyways, as much as I _really _want to stay here in bed, we should probably get going. Kaa-san and Hitomi-san's group are gonna be coming out of the chamber today, and Nina-chan probably needs to get back to work."

_Later, outside_

Ryu had a smug grin on his face as he and his girls walked out of the Pokecenter, the 'girls seemed to have developed a bit of a limp over the course of the night. "Ah, that was a good night's rest," He said, sighing.

Jaden soon followed Ryu out of the Pokecenter, but not before looking at Nina, who was now behind the front desk once again, and winked at her, causing the NurseJoy to blush, but smile back. "Same story here," he said. "I honestly feel like a million bucks right now, your and Kaa-san's training did wonders. Totally worth going through the wringer."

Ryu laughed, clapping Jaden's shoulder and causing the younger Tamer to stumble a bit. "Just you wait kid, you think me and Sutura were bad trainers?" He asked, a wide grin forming on his face. "Life is an even bigger bitch of a trainer than we are. We're just the appetizer."

Jaden shrugged. "You know what Kaa-san said while we were in the chamber," he said grinning. "The Sayjin Motto: What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger."

Ryu shook his head. "My own is slightly different 'What doesn't kill you better be dead soon after'." he countered. "Take Team Crimson, they're dead, they just don't know it yet."

_Elsewhere, far away_

A random goon of Team Crimson laughed evilly as he and his Harem held up a bank only for the goon to suddenly drop dead for no apparent reason.

_Back with the others_

"Yup, they're dropping like flies they are." Ryu announced, sounding rather smug.

"Alright then, how about this:" Jaden said, "What Doesn't kill you, makes you stronger enough to kill what didn't kill you." He paused for a moment before he shook his head. "Nonono, doesn't sound good enough..."

"Just stick with 'You better make your first shot count, 'cause if I don't die from it, you will'." Ryu advised. "Although that's more of a threat than a motto..."

Jaden thought about it before he suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said. "Perfect Team Motto we can use: 'We make the Impossible, Possible!'"

Ryu thought about it, "Nice, but I was thinking maybe 'Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash'." he said, "We'll see what Sutura thinks about it."

"Excuse me," a voice asked them. "Did you say Sutura? You wouldn't happen to mean a Sayjin named Sutura, now would you?"

Ryu, Jaden and their respective girls turned around, and saw a group of five people behind them. They quickly took note that two of the people there were wearing armor very similar to what the Saiyan Knights wear, however... different.

The individual who spoke was a man who looked about as old as Sutura was, he had long spiked hair and green eyes. He was wearing a set of green and black colored Saiyan Battle armor, however it had the spiked shoulder pieces removed and had a pair of arm bands. He also had a Scouter on his left eye, however unlike the one Raditz had, it was colored blue rather than green.

Ryu looked the man over "Perhaps, who's asking?" Ryu demanded gripping his sword sheath tighter. The others were also on alert, seeing that the man's armor was very similar to what the Saiyan Knights wore.

"Hey! Hey! We're not here for a fight!" Said one of the other figures waving his hands defensively, this one who looked like a much younger version of the man before Ryu, however he was wearing a set of Training Gi similar to Jaden and Sutura's, only colored Orange and Blue rather than Crimson and Red. "We're just trying to find nee-chan is all! We're her family!"

Ryu blinked. "Family like Raditz, you mean?" He growled. "I'm pretty sure she made it clear she doesn't want to even be in the same building as that fucktard who calls himself a king!"

"We're nothing like that idiot Raditz," The man said, rolling his eyes and surprising them. "He disowned himself from the family when we left the Palace for the same reasons, we all fucking hated Vegeta for a _long _time." He then grinned a bit. "Allow me to introduce myself, Bardock Takeo, I'm Sutura's father." He then pointed to a Sayjin who wore a black and red version of his armor, equipped with a similar Scouter and had long shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, in fact Ryu almost swore she looked just like Sutura save for the eyes being different "And that's my wife and Sutura's mother, Colleen."

He then pointed to the young man who spoke earlier, along with two others "This is my son Goku," he said, "And his family, his son Gohan and his wife Chi-Chi." A young boy who appeared to be in his early teens wearing an attire similar to Goku's, and had short black hair and green eyes bowed in respect, while a woman who was wearing a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash, had brown eyes and black hair which was tied in a bun, yet some was still coming down her shoulders, smiled and nodded.

Ryu let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry for my hostility," He apologized. "It's just that with the Saiyan Knights I'm not leaving Sutura's safety to chance, I'm Ryu Hisanaga and Sutura just recently joined my Harem." When he saw their eyes bug out, he sighed. "And before you ask, yes: _That _Ryu Hisanaga, the swordmaker... _Just _the swordmaker..." He then muttered, "This is getting really old..."

Bardock recovered from the shock first. "I see," he said, before he grinned. "So, Sutura picked you as her new mate? I was wondering if she was ever going to get remarried after the whole incident with Phil," he practically growled out the name of his former son-in-law, before putting a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "I suppose I shall be the first to say: Welcome to the Takeo Family Ryu!"

Ryu smirked. "I don't think _I'm _the one you should be saying that to," He said, pointing to Jaden next to him. "You should find out who _he _is, first."

The Takeos looked at Jaden in a bit of confusion, and said son of Sutura was looking a bit nervous under their gaze. "And, who are you?" Bardock asked.

"Umm..." Jaden said, unsure how to do proceed with this "I'm...well my name's Jaden, Jaden Takeo... I'm uhh... kaa-san's son."

There was a long pause after Jaden said that, Bardock and his family looked at Jaden in shock for a few moments...

...until there was a squeal of joy before Colleen vanished in a blur, and reappeared in front of Jaden and proceeded to hug the daylights out of him. "Yes! I can't believe it!" She shouted as she hugged Jaden. "My long lost Grandson has finally come home!"

Ryu couldn't hold back his chuckles as he watched Colleen slowly hug Jaden to death in her strong grip, although it didn't look like Jaden was protesting too much... or was that from air loss Ryu idly wondered as a tint of blue started to show up on Jaden's face.

"O-O bāchan...air...need!" Jaden managed to voice out, he was enjoying the embrace at first, but it was starting to get a bit harder for him to breath as Colleen continued to tighten her grip.

"Oops, sorry." She said as she eased up. "You're not a full Sayjin, I always forget about that."

"You should've seen her when she first hugged Chi-Chi," Bardock said, smiling as he faced Jaden. "Its been a long time Jaden... last time I saw you, you were still an infant... I guess I do have to welcome you back into the _real _Takeo family."

Jaden smiled a bit and nodded. "Its nice to meet all of you," he said. "Kaa-san mentioned you a few times back when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but she didn't think you were in town."

"We just got back, actually," Goku answered, "We've heard that there's some trouble at the Vegeta Palace, we came here to meet our informant who works with the Knights. We were going to find Sutura, but we couldn't find her anywhere. Do you know where she is?"

"Back at the Hyperbolic Chamber," Ryu answered with a slight sigh. "Don't know if you've heard, but Raditz showed up here two days ago, demanding for Sutura to come with him to the Palace. We scared him off, but he said he'll be back... with help."

The look on Bardock's face was less than assuring. "That's not good," he said. "This might have something to do with what our informant wanted to tell us..." he then turned to Goku. "Goku, you, Chi-Chi and Gohan will go meet with Tarble and Lexie. Your mother and I will go with Ryu and Jaden to the Time Chamber, meet us there."

Goku nodded as he took his wife and son to go meet with the informant as Bardock turned back to Ryu. "I can definitely see why you were so hostile when we asked about Sutura," He informed with a nod. "Glad to see that she's with someone who'd put his life on the line for her."

Ryu smirked dangerously "Bardock, I don't think this 'king' knows what he's getting into when he tries to force the issue with Sutura, the last time one of mine was hurt..." His green eye flashed gold for a brief second causing Bardock to freeze as he felt... _something _crawl up his spine. "A _lot _of Mantises died."

"I see..." Bardock said, before shaking his head "Anyways, we should hurry up and get to the chamber." Ryu and the others nodded as they quickly dashed forward, or in Jaden, Bardock and Colleen's case, flew forward.

_Meanwhile, with Takeshi and Sayane_

Takeshi and Sayane had woken up and had a brief breakfast, before they resumed sparring. However, they were also keeping an eye out for the others, since they were all supposed to meet up again before Sutura, Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo left the Chamber. According to the clock, they still had an hour left until they would come out.

As the two continued to spar, however, it came to an abrupt stop as Takeshi's senses began acting up as he looked up into the sky. "Takeshi, what is it?" Sayane asked.

"I'm sensing Jaden approaching," he said. "From the air... but he's not alone, there's two others with him."

"Who could they be?" Sayane asked. "More people who've decided to help us?"

"I'm not sure," Takeshi replied, "but they're coming here, so we'll find out soon enough."

It only took a few more minutes, and from the skies appeared Jaden, and with him were two others, each were wearing modified versions of the armor that Raditz seemed to wear. This put them on edge, but they managed to keep their cool, as they knew Jaden had to have brought them here for a reason... they hoped.

When they landed, Jaden smiled. "Sup Takeshi-san, Sayane-san," he said.

"Good morning, Jaden-san," Takeshi replied. "And if you don't mind my asking, who are your... companions?"

"Don't worry, Takeshi-san, they're good." Jaden said, still smiling. "Believe it or not, they're my grandparents on my Kaa-san's side, and no they are not working for the Saiyan Knights or Raditz, they used to, but they left a long time ago. O bāchan, Oji-san, this is Takeshi Yamato and his wife Sayane. Takeshi, Sayane, meet my Grandparents Bardock and Colleen Takeo."

"Pleasure to meet you Takeshi-san," Bardock said, with a smile. "Jaden has told us a bit about you on our way here."

Takeshi nodded, even as he and Sayane relaxed a bit. "A pleasure to meet you two," he said. "My sister and her 'girls are currently training with your daughter as we speak, and it will be my and Sayane's turn once they're done. Apologies for if we were on edge when you appeared, but your armor does look very similar to that of your son."

"It's understandable," Bardock said. "And Raditz is no longer our son... he disowned himself when he decided to stay at the Palace. As for the armor, despite its origins, Saiyan Battle Armor is very resistant against weaker attacks and small arms fire, it can take a hit from a .50 Cal round and not take a scratch, but oddly enough swords such as the ones Ryu makes are capable of penetrating the armor. Either way, me and Colleen decided to just keep our armors... we just made a few modifications to differentiate ours from the ones Vegeta's Knights wear."

Takeshi nodded. "I can understand that," he said. "The armor sounds pretty tough though."

"That it is, Takeshi," Ryu's voice said as he arrived with the others. "If it had a few upgrades, I might try and get me one like Bardock's."

"It is a good thing that your swords can penetrate them, though," Takeshi said. "That means that those of us who _**have**_ one or more of your swords will have a distinct edge against them."

"It is also a good thing that the Knights do not know about the new Breeds among us," Sayane added. "It gives us an extra element of surprise."

"New Breeds?" Bardock asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sayane smiled. "I may look like a Samurai, but I'm not," she said. "I'm a recently discovered evolution of the Samurai, called the Shoguness, and I'm much stronger than a Samurai is. And Taka is a new evolution of the Valkyrie called a Valkyrur, and is considerably more powerful than her previous form."

"It was certainly a shock for Raditz when he was scanning us with his power analyzing device," Takeshi said. "He called Taka a 'wingless Valkyrie', and apparently she has a power level of 2000, which is at least twice as powerful as standard Valkyries can get up to."

Bardock and Colleen both looked surprised as they activated their own Scouters and looked at Taka. "Wow!" Colleen said. "That is a surprise." She then grinned. "Since Raditz has already scanned you with his Scouter, he probably will tell the King your current Power Levels. If we can teach you all on how to hide your power levels, combined with ours and Sutura's training, we can really catch them off guard!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Takeshi said, grinning. "My sister Hitomi has developed a bit of a grudge on Raditz when he read her power level, something like this would be a perfect slap to the face to the bastard... on another topic, something that's been bugging me, but those... Scouters of yours, do they just display power levels, or are there other features?"

"Plenty," Bardock said. "Scouters can be used as miniature magnifying glass, they can connect to your Poke'Dex and they can operate as a 'Dex would, it has a built in GPS, and even acts as a communicator."

"That... can be useful." Jaden said, "You got any spares?"

"Sure, here." Bardock said as he tossed a Scouter from his belt to Jaden, who caught it. "Though the Knights try to keep these things from anyone else, I know a friend who's been supplying me with these, I can easily get a Scouter for each of you to use, and create your own COMM network for communicating with your team."

"...that would be _**very**_ useful," Takeshi remarked. "Well, now that that's out of the way, all we need to do now is wait for the last member of our group, and then wait for Sutura, Hitomi, and her 'girls to come out of the chamber."

They didn't have long to wait however as the chamber doors began to open, before they were fully open, however, a black and crimson blur was seen briefly before it tackled Ryu into the woods with moans being heard shortly after, moans that sounded much like Sutura...

Sutura's parents blinked at what had happened. "Well, I think its safe to say she missed Ryu." Colleen said with a slight smirk. "She could've at least stopped to say Hi to her parents though..."

"Something tells me she doesn't quite know that you two are here yet," Takeshi deadpanned.

"OH GOD YES!" Was heard from the forest as several blushes arose.

"Well, it's a good thing Gohan isn't here." Bardock said with a slight cough. "I know that the Time Chamber is built to help stave off feraldom, so he _must _have made an impression..."

At that moment, the sound of a woman clearing her throat caused the people in front of the chamber to turn around, looking back at the chamber's entrance

(Begin Playing: "Over The Clouds" [Gods Eater OP])

Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo had emerged from the chamber, and now stood in front of it. They had all changed somewhat, though.

Hitomi's change was mainly in her clothing. She was now in a training outfit similar to Sutura and Jaden's only the top was predominantly purple while the pants were black. She did have a physical change, though, mainly that her arms had more visibly defined muscles. They weren't larger or anything like that, just easier to see.

Miyuki was clad in full plate armor now, colored purple with black trim. She did not have a helmet, though, allowing her hair to flow freely. No other part of her body was exposed, but she seemed to exude strength and power.

Sokudo had actually changed the most. Her blue fur now had a metallic sheen to it, and it actually seemed that she could go even faster.

"Hey there, imouto!" Takeshi called out. "Looks like the time in the chamber did a lot of good for you and your 'girls!"

"That it did, Onii-san!" Hitomi replied. "Sokudo-chan even evolved into a Dash while we were in there!" Her eyes then fell on Bradock and Colleen, and her eyes narrowed. "Onii-san... who are those two, and why does their armor look similar to Raditz-Teme's?"

"Don't worry Hitomi-san, they're with us," Jaden assured. "They're Kaa-san's parents, and they're not with Raditz. They're working against them, and want to help us."

Hitomi blinked, and then looked over to Takeshi, who nodded. She then visibly relaxed. "A pleasure to meet you," she said. "I apologize for calling your son a teme, but he just really ticked me off when we first met."

Bardock waved it off. "Please, no need to apologize, 'cause we all agree with you," he said, surprising Hitomi. "Raditz is no longer part of the Takeo Family, he lost that right when he stayed at the Palace when we left."

Hitomi then smiled. "Well, since I don't intend on holding back against him when we fight next, I hope that means you won't mind if I end up killing him, whether it be accidental or intentional."

"Imouto!" Takeshi said, shocked that his little sister would talk about killing so casually.

"Sorry, Onii-san, but Raditz-Teme thoroughly ticked me off," Hitomi replied. "I intend to kick his ass as hard as possible, and if I end up killing him in the process, then so be it."

"No problems on our part," Colleen said as Bardock nodded. "Raditz made his choices, he has to pay for them eventually."

Takeshi sighed a bit, though he hated to admit it, he had to agree that Raditz had to be dealt with. Though preferably without killing him though.

"Oh crap," Sutura's voice caused them to turn to where Ryu and Sutura reappeared with Sutura looking rather horrified at seeing her parents. "Mom? Dad? Oh by Sukebe _why?_"

"Sutura-chan!" Bardock said, with a grin plastered across his and Colleen's faces. "Long time no see, eh? I see you found a new Tamer, and Ryu Hisanaga no less!"

"He's a real keeper Sutura," Colleen said. "_Sounds _like it as well."

Sutura's face was beet red, making Ryu chuckle even more. "Glad to see it's not just my parents who make me feel like a kid all over again," He said, wrapping an arm around Sutura's waist. "And at least they approve."

"That we do," Bardock said with a chuckle. It was around that time that Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived, along with Zennie, Hareta and two new figures. One was a boy who looked about 16 years old, and was wearing a blue and white version of Saiyan Knight armor, and had spiky black hair going straight up, onyx-colored eyes, and a blue scouter over his left eye. With him was a woman who looked about as old as he was, and had a slender figure with shoulder length white colored hair, blue eyes, and wearing a set of black and white robes.

"Hey big sis!" Goku said as he waved at Sutura. "Great to see ya again! Nice to see you finally got a new tamer!"

"Goku!" Sutura shouted, hugging her younger brother. "Glad to see you again, and how are you doing little Gohan?"

"Really good Aunt Sutura!" Gohan said, "I've been training a lot more now that Mom lets me train with dad more, I still need to study and all that..."

Sutura blinked as she looked to Chi-Chi. "_You _are letting Gohan _Train_,Chi-Chi?" she asked incredulously. "Has hell frozen over or something?"

Chi-Chi huffed in annoyance. "As much as I hate seeing Gohan fight, with all of these Team Crimson and Team Akuma guys around, not to mention Feral Pokegirls, it's never a bad thing to know how to at least defend one self," she said. "Though Gohan is still studying! I'm not going to simply let him become a neanderthal!"

Takeshi nodded at this. "That is very wise, Chi-Chi-san," he said. "To excel in this world, one requires both physical training _**and**_ mental training. The amount of each required varies from person to person, but we all need some degree of both."

Sutura just rolled her eyes while Chi-Chi grinned triumphantly. Bardock meanwhile, looked at the boy who arrived and smiled. "Tarble, good to see you again," he said. "You too Gure."

The two individuals, now identified as Tarble and Gure, smiled as they nodded "Good to see you too sir," he said. "And the timing couldn't be any more perfect, we've got a pretty big problem."

"Yeah, Raditz went back to the Palace empty handed, and whined that he couldn't bring Sutura-chan back," Ryu said. "Sutura said they'll send a few warriors our way-"

"More than a few, I'm afraid," Tarble said, shaking his head. "King Vegeta is very... well for a lack of a better definition, _Pissed off, _that someone has claimed Sutura-san before he could once again. He's planning on sending in the majority of his forces here to take you by force, and to capture whoever claimed you, and bring him back to the Palace so the king himself can execute him."

"Frak," Takeshi remarked. "Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us."

"That's not even the worst part," Tarble said, before he sighed. "Aside from Raditz... leading the assault is... Nappa and... my sister Regeta."

Ryu's eyebrow rose at Tarble's reluctant admission. "Is she willingly joining or unwilling?" he asked the informant.

"It's... complicated..." Tarble said, scratching the back of his head. "Regeta is willingly fighting for our father, king Vegeta, but I wouldn't say she actually loves working for him. You see, King Vegeta was wanting a son, who would become his successor when the time came. However he got Regeta instead, and he's been taking out a lot of his anger out on her by putting her through some very brutal training. And when he finally got me as a son, but I never... lived up to his expectations, he only trained her even harder. Regeta just wants to impress Father, but she doesn't know that it's impossible as long as he hates her."

"So, she's willingly fighting the King, but the King doesn't exactly care?" Jaden asked, as he hummed in thought. "May be a long shot, but maybe we can get her to see sense and work with us rather than her father. "

"Makes sense," Takeshi remarked. "And would probably tick King Vegeta off even more, but that's a good thing-people like him tend not to think that well when angry. Regardless, we need to step up our training to the next level."

"Agreed," Sutura said, "Come on Takeshi, I'll take you and-"

"Actually, I'll take care of this one Sutura-chan," Bardock said, surprising Sutura. "You've trained two groups already, right? That means you've pretty much been training them almost non-stop for two years in Hyperbolic Time Chamber time. You deserve a break, spend some more time with Jaden, Ryu and your family."

"Umm...alright, thanks dad." Sutura said with a smile, turning to Takesh and Sayane. "You ok with that?"

"Sure," Takeshi said with a shrug as Sayane nodded. "I don't have a problem."

Sutura nodded as Bardock stepped towards the Chamber Entrance, along with Takeshi, Sayane, and Lea in tow. The Sexlong looked back at Ryu and waved. "See you soon Master~!" she said, before the group entered the time chamber.

"Well, now we have a whole day to ourselves Sutura-chan," Ryu said, putting his arm around Sutura's shoulders. "How do you wanna spend it?"

Sutura grinned as she faced Ryu "Oh, I have a few ideas..." she said as the two kissed deeply.

Jaden just shook his head "Well anyways, I'm going over to training ground 7," he said. "Gonna squeeze in some more training."

"Me and Gohan can come with you," Goku said, "We can help you out, not to mention I really wanna get to know my Nephew!"

Jaden smiled "Sounds good to me!" he said, "Race you there!" And with that he launched up into the air and sped away, Goku and Gohan grinned as they launched right after him.

Hitomi looked at her 'girls. "We should get in some more training, too," she said. "Raditz-Teme is not going to know what hit him when he comes back here!"

"Sounds good to me," Miyuki replied. "It's probably a good idea that we get as much training as possible."

"And I want to see just how fast I can get now!" Sokudo added. "We couldn't really measure that back in the chamber."

Ryu chuckled "Well you have almost the entirety of Vegeta Valley to test your speed now, run laps or something." He said casually "Me and Sutura are going to do some... _catching up _before getting some training in."

In one quick motion, he lifted up Sutura bridal style, causing said Sayjin to 'eep' in surprise before he proceeded to dash towards the nearest Pokegirl Center.

Colleen just saw this and shook her head chuckling. "One thing's for sure," she said. "Things are finally going to change here... I almost feel sorry for King Vegeta... _almost._"

_The next day, Hyperbolic Chamber_

The group had once again gathered around the Hyperbolic Training Time Chamber, waiting for the group currently inside to come out again. Hitomi and her group had gotten in some good training the past day, and Sokudo had found that she was, at the very least, capable of going past the sound barrier. The three were already thinking of possible strategies to go with her new level of speed.

Ryu was waiting with Sutura, Taka, and Dori "So what's the plan for your guy's training?" Ryu asked the twins who grinned.

"Secret~" They announced in unison, making Sutura giggle.

Their conversation was cut short as the door to the chamber slowly began to open, and almost like a pattern Ryu was slammed into by a _very _excited Lea who quickly proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat.

"_Master~!_" Lea moaned out. "I missed you _sooooo much~!_"

Ryu just smirked before quickly returning the heated kiss. '_Probably gonna have to do the same with the twins,_' he thought, grinning. '_When the whole family's together, I can finally show them that neat little... trick Sutura-chan taught me._'

A brief chuckle directed the group's attention back to the chamber entrance, where Bardock was emerging followed by Takeshi and Sayane.

(Begin Playing: "Burning Rage" Remixed Version [ : / / www . youtube watch?v=3MD6KOcjY2w])

The two had changed very little physically, mainly in terms of more defined muscle mass, like Hitomi. However, they appeared even more confident in their skills than they had before.

"Hey there, Onii-san!" Hitomi called out. "Looks like the time in the chamber was good for you!"

"Yep," Takeshi replied. "We got stronger, and we got much faster. And we discovered a couple of new abilities."

Sayane was the first to demonstrate, as she took out her swords and held them in a ready stance. With a whisper of "_**Divine Blade**_", The blades suddenly started glowing a brilliant white.

"Wow~," Hitomi remarked. "That looks amazing."

"It increases their striking power, too," Takeshi said, "and considering the name, something tells me that they'll do more damage against Infernals like that. Anyway, now it's my turn to demonstrate. Dori, do you think you could put up one of your Barrier Spells?"

Dori nodded as she concentrated briefly. "**Barrier.**" She intoned as a sphere of bluish energy surrounded her.

Takeshi drew Tamashii no Kyodo before taking a giant leap. As he reached the top of his jump, he prepared for an overhead slash, aiming just to the left of Dori, but still in a position to strike the Barrier.

"_**BREAKTHROUGH, TAMASHII NO KYODO!**_" he called out as he swung down, the blade seeming to light up just before it made contact with the Barrier. The sword hesitated for a few seconds before-to the surprise of all except Sayane, Bardock, and Lea, who had seen it in the Chamber-the blade actually went through the Barrier, slashing a brief divot into the ground as the rest of the barrier shattered into fragments of energy. Takeshi then pulled his blade out of the ground, to reveal that there had been no damage dealt to the blade itself.

"I can take out quite a few defensive techniques like that," Takeshi explained, "as well as several physical defenses. However, the stronger the defense, the harder it is to break through. There are probably a few defenses out there that my new attack won't be able to break at all, but I haven't discovered them yet."

"Sweet," Jaden said, "At this rate, when the Saiyan Knights show up, they won't know what hit them!"

Ryu smirked as Lea finally let him up after showing him how much she missed him. "Just one thing though," he announced. "This _King_ Vegeta is _mine._"

"Makes sense to me," Hitomi remarked. "I've laid claim to kicking Raditz's ass because he ticked me off, no reason you can't lay claim to kicking this King Vegeta's ass for daring to think he's worthy of Sutura."

Ryu's smirk took on a rather feral quality. "I'm going make what I did the Kuno who thought that taking all of my swords was a good idea seem like child's play," He said coldly. "And not just because he's trying to lay claim to Sutura... I don't like tyrants."

"I'll probably take on that Nappa guy Tarble mentioned or Regeta," Jaden said. "I might be able to get her to go to our side... no promises, but I'm gonna try at least. Anyways, who's going in next?"

"We will be," Taka announced, stepping forward with Dori.

"Who is going with us?" Dori questioned, finishing her sister's sentence.

Jaden looked at Hikari and Christina. "I think it should be either Hikari-chan or Chris-chan," he said. "Girls? Which of you wanna go next?"

Hikari and Christina looked at one another, and both shrugged. "Only one way to find out," Christina said as she faced Hikari, and they raised their hands...

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" They both said, as they both got Paper "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" Both got Scissors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Both got Scissors again. "Oh come on!" Hikari shouted. "Again, Rock Paper Scissors, shoot!"

"Ha!" Christina shouted as she got paper, and Hikari got Rock. "I win! I'm going next!"

"Glad to have," Dori started with a grin.

"You with us Chris," Taka finished, sharing her sister's grin. Christina groaned. "_Please _don't do that the entire time we're in there," she said as they approached the entrance.

"No," Dori said.

"Promises!" Taka finished, both flashing grins again as Christina groaned again as they entered the chamber with Bardock.

"Well... I guess I'm going to be busy today," Ryu announced as Lea dragged him off to the pokecenter. "Cya!"

"And I'm off for some more training uncle Goku and Cousin Gohan," Jaden said as he, Goku and Gohan took off once again. "Astalavista!"

Takeshi and Sayane looked at Hitomi and her girls. "Up for a spar?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure thing, Onii-san," Hitomi replied. "Might as well see just how strong and fast we've all gotten."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Wooden practice swords only, though-don't want unnecessary wear and tear on the blades Ryu made for us, after all."

"Gotcha," Hitomi said.

_Meanwhile, Vegeta Palace_

Further north of Vegeta Valley, the Vegeta Palace could be seen in all of its 'glory'. Surrounding the Palace, hundreds of men and women were preparing for the attack on Vegeta Valley, to claim both the valley, and the King's future wife.

Watching the assembling forces from a window, was a woman who looked to be 18 years old, wearing blue and white Saiyan battle armor. She had long onyx black hair which stretched to her shoulder blades, while the front of her hair appeared rather spiky, and had green eyes. She watched as humans and Pokegirls trained and prepared for their attack on the valley.

"Hey Regeta!" a voice said, and Regeta groaned a bit as she looked to see a tall, muscular and bald man approach from behind, wearing black and gold armor. "Hi."

"Hi... Nappa..." Regeta groaned out. "What is it?"

"Oh, King Vegeta wanted me to tell ya something," Nappa said. "He said he has decided to lead the attack himself."

Regeta's eyes then snapped towards Nappa. "What? Why?" she asked. "He told me I could lead the attack!"

"Not anymore!" Nappa said. "He really wants his wife back, he decided to screw bringing whoever's keeping her prisoner here, and wants to kill him where he stands."

Regeta growled out in anger. "Bastard..." she said.

"Hey, you alright Regeta?" Nappa asked, only to be met with silence. "Hey, Regeta? Regeta? Regeta? Regeta? Regeta? Regeta? Regeta?"

"SHUT UP, NAPPA!" Regeta shouted, before she stormed out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human/Not Very Near Human (Monkey)  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Omnivorous  
**Role:** Demolitionists, Combat Experts, Martial Arts Instructors (Periodically)  
**Libido:** Average, Spikes of High (Post battle and during Full Moon)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Snarl, Smirk, Counter, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation  
**Evolves:** Super Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Sayjins are a fighting type found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even an Amachoke on even ground thanks to her edge in speed. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails loose and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.  
Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped and due to the Pokégirl's aggression, killed. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjins in their Pokéballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.  
Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. This knowledge is what makes most domestic and threshold Sayjin curl their tail about their waist. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.  
Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will usually only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.  
As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have her join your Harem is to defeat her in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Luckily, Sayjins can learn how to regulate their strength, and the only taming injuries that have been reported among Tamers are those who tame a Sayjin who has not learned how to control her strength.  
Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline.  
During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to smart soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. Only a handful have ever evolved into the Super Sajyin yet, and some of these were not even in the queen's line. That doesn't keep the true heirs from constantly bragging, however. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.  
In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.  
On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.  
Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, or if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious or learning how to regulate their strength. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.

_**SONICA, the Speedy Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human; Anthropomorphic (Hedgehog)  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Pokéchow, fruits  
**Role:** speed attacks, hit 'n' run tactics  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Dash, Sonic Punch, Sonic Wave, Blur, Buzzsaw  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x5), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Muscle Control  
**Evolves:** Dash (battle stress), Jurimi (Cat E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** None

During Sukebe's War, Sonica were a rarity to see on the battlefield. This was because most who saw them, died soon after. They were meant for hit and run missions, for which their ability to control their musculature making them ideal. They can get the most out of a single muscle contraction, allowing them to go from a standstill to their max speed (between 200mph and 270mph) in under a second, as well as shift directions with equal precision. Unfortunately, their popularity began to die out when Sukebe realized a flaw, though they were able to command immense speeds within a second, their bodies were not able to take the continuous stress to their muscles, meaning they could only last for several minutes before they needed to rest.

Sonica are small, ranging from 4' to 5' feet in height. Their backs (and sometimes their arms and legs as well) are covered in a soft coating of blue fur (though other colors have been seen) that can lightly harden when feeling threatened. They can have a wide range of hairstyles, their slight abilities allowing more diversity, though it is usually always spiked, whether long or short. Their hair and eye color always matches their fur.

Sonica are hyper, always going for things that can get their blood flowing. They love to engage in things that require speed, especially races, and afterwards can go into a slight "hyper mode" where it appears as if they cant slow down. Everything they do is at a faster speed than normal, whether walking talking or just thinking. It's during this time that they love to be tamed, and their libido jumps.

Threshold cases are rare, though not unheard of. Usually happening to excited or overactive girls.

_**High Elf, the Noble Fighter Elf Pokegirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human**  
Element:** Normal/Magic**  
Frequency: **Uncommon (All Leagues)  
**Diet: **vegetarian human diet  
**Role: **Strategic thinkers, Snipers  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Ghost, Magic, Flying  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Ice  
**Attacks: **Cheer, V-Splash, X-Splash, Absorb, Power Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Dazzle, Shield, Barrier, Arrow Shot*, Affinity Arrow*, Artemis Bow, Balance of Nature  
**Enhancements: **Increased Magic Affinity, Longevity, Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Eyesight (x5), Enhanced Strength (x2), Increased Intelligence, Resistance to Psychic Scans  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Elf (Normal)  
If the Elf is the foot soldier and grunt fighter of the elven court, then the High Elf is noble warrior. Magically she becomes much more powerful than before. Though her skill is not on the level of the true mages of the Elf Court, she could certainly hold her own in a magical battle. The High Elf is very similar in appearance to the Elf. They grow about a foot, and become slimmer. Sometimes they may increase a cup size, but this rare. They like having their hair long, but not so long that it becomes a hinderance. High Elves are treated as a Ranger might in pre-Sukebe medieval times. They are far below the queen or her advisors, but well above the regular Elves. Some Elfqueens have them as the royal guard, and others employ them as scouts, having them sweep the area around the Elf Court for intruders.  
High Elves are very logical. At first glance they appear to be coldly logical, however should a Tamer break through this shell they will find that, while they are in extreme control of their emotions and are strong proponents of logic, they are extremely loyal, hardworking, and loving pokegirls. High Elves are so strong, mentally, and in such control of their emotions and thoughts, that the stronger ones are capable of resisting psychic probes, though this does not give them any defense against psychic attacks. While Feral, they lose some intelligence and lot of control over their emotions. They will make heavy-handed innuendoes when speaking, a point that is an extreme point of embarrassment. They are devils in bed, the only other time they lower their wall of logic, though they cannot last as long as some other pokegirls.  
A High Elf is a long to mid-range fighter, but they can fight up close if need be. They are topnotch archers, almost on the level of Herowu's, if that is their chosen weapon. Their eyesight allows them to see long distance for their arrow shots. High Elves may magically enchant their arrows with elemental properties, allowing them to strike as an attack of the chosen element. While at first restricted to the elements of Fire, Lightning, and Plant, a willing, experienced Pokegirl may teach a High Elf how to harness an element of thier Type. This usually takes at least one week of hard training to accomplish. They are even capable of imbuing their arrows with either Celestial or Infernal energy, some can even do both, though not at the same time. Their bows are also the focus from which the attacks like Mana Bolt come from. Should they be forced to fight in close combat, their weapon of choice is a pair of long daggers. As a rule, High Elves prefer not to fight, but will do it if ordered. When fighting they will put distance between their enemies, erect a magical barrier and shoot from behind that. They use their intelligence to find out just how much force behind a shot they should put.  
High Elves, despite losing the plant element, are still in tune with nature. They know what nature is trying to tell them and are capable of interpreting the signs. They are in fact so in tune, that using Balance of Nature, their grass element lasts twice as long as others who might use it. During the War, High Elves made excellent assassins. Their range could often exceed enemy snipers, and when hiding in the forest, it was very unlikely that they would be found. The High Elf was known for being able to take out an enemy commander the only warning being an arrow growing from the targets head.  
Thresholding into a High Elf is rare, but occurs in those who have a very magical and very elven ancestory.

Arrow Shot – (ATK 60) An arrow is fired. If it is imbued with elemental energy, than it will change into a bolt of that energy, i.e. Plant energy = a small bolt of Solar Beam

Affinity Arrow – (ATK 70) An upgraded arrow shot, the arrow is fired with a high concentration of either Celestial or Infernal Energy. The High Elf does not need to be Fiendish or Blessed to use this attack, but must be taught by either a Celestial or Infernal to harness their energy. Most High Elves can only one or the other, but there are some that have been able to successfully use both.

_**AIRMAIDEN, the Air Elementalist Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Flying/Normal  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style food  
**Role:** Air Elementalist, teacher, negotiator  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Ghost, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Healing Breeze, Hurricane, Typhoon, Wind Slash, Agility, Current Shield  
**Enhancements:** Aerokinesis, sense weather patterns, enhanced speed and agility (x2), decreased strength (human equivalent)  
**Evolves:** Magic Knight (Dawn Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Psinin (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** Titto (Sky Crystal), Phaenine (Ceremonial Evolution)  
A scout that was among Sukebe's finest, this Pokégirl looks much like most human women. They would infiltrate many of the human encampments, sometimes even going through military training in order to join the human armies, only to devastate entire boot camps and training facilities with her flying attacks and abilities. When human numbers would surge against her, she'd simply escape by using her aerokinesis to deflect or slow down her opponents long enough to escape. In more civilian environments, the Airmaiden was found to be less likely to devastate the human population. Indeed, the first recorded capture of an Airmaiden was in the Silver Islands, where she was found after nearly going feral in her desire to deny her orders to destroy the survivors of the city (who were mostly children).  
The Airmaiden is a rarity, a Flying-type Pokégirl who does not fly! Instead, her elemental nature is manifested in her ability to sense, manipulate, and control air currents. They tend to look like highly intelligent, but still startlingly beautiful, teenagers. They usually have short brown hair, deep green eyes, and some even have glasses. They tend to enjoy wearing dresses made of green material, and have decorations in their hair. They generally have great personalities, though sometimes a little on the shy side, and their kindness can sometimes rival that of a Megami or a NurseJoy. However, though passive outside of battle, the Airmaiden can be ruthless in battle. Powerful in close and at range, these pokégirls can devastate her opponents even though she has little aptitude for hand to hand combat. This problem is negated by her Current Shield (described below), which protects her from most physical attacks that are used at close range against her.  
Airmaidens are a wonderful addition to any Tamer's Harem, as they tend to have positive attitudes, and their high intelligence can help out Tamers in tough situations. This ability makes them great Alpha material, though they are quite content to remain they way they are, and they are always trying to cheer up those in their Harem. Airmaidens are among the more intelligent pokégirls in the world, especially outside of Psychic-types. They can usually be found working, these days, among news crews for weather forecasting, as librarians, or even teachers. These pokégirls seem to enjoy learning as much as they can, and have a near insatiable curiosity for anything that might be of interest to them. This doesn't seem to expand to sex techniques, however, and few Airmaidens are known for learning too many of those- their low libido and pleasure threshold, as a result of their body's sensitivity to touch, make them unlikely candidates for any sex battles.  
There have been reports of an unlikely trio of Pokégirls seen in the Mountain League. This trio consists of a Watermaiden, a Firemaiden and an Airmaiden traveling together. Since there is generally a rivalry between Firemaidens and Watermaidens, researchers are still baffled by these Pokégirls' friendship with one another. Many have speculated that this is due to the presence of the Airmaiden with the other two, though little proof has been recorded. However, a report from Mizuhara Makoto of the Opal League places him with a similar trio, and this seems to show that the Airmaiden is often the mediator of the two rivaling Pokégirl types, despite the fairly common occurrence of their harem being banned from villages and cities that they travel through due to damages resulting from their frequent fights. It is only the Airmaiden's voice of reason that seems to keep them from tearing the harem apart.  
These days, the Airmaiden is becoming more popular and more common. Over the past twenty-five years or so, the Airmaiden population has expanded, and has as a result upgraded her frequency from "Very Rare" to "Rare." They make good pets, as their intelligence can often make them found as Tutors to schoolchildren and Pokékits, as well as other Pokégirls. There has been one documented bit of information that has been brought to light in the past ten years, however. One Airmaiden that evolved into a Valkyrie was found to not have wings, and yet still be able to fly. The same Valkyrie evolved into an Armsmistress, and although she was not a Malakim-version, she was able to fly as a result as well. Researchers are investigating the matter, but as this was just one case, it is undetermined as to whether or not this is normal for evolutions of this Pokégirl to retain this capability.

Current Shield (EFT): Provides a barrier that is good for as long as the Airmaiden stands in one place. It deflects any melee attack that isn't done with a weapon which is less than (ATK+80) in strength. This lasts for up to three minutes every time it is used, and requires a turn to diminish afterwards before the Airmaiden can bring the shield back up. Fighting types that attack with their melee strikes will be stunned for two turns from the winds that whip around the Airmaiden that form her Current Shield.

_**DASH, the Supersonic Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human Animorph  
**Element:** Steel  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** pokechow, fruits, anything high in protein  
**Role:** super speed attacks  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Attacks:** Dash, Sonic Punch, Sonic Wave, Blur, Buzzsaw, Sonic Field, Quickturn, Needleshot, Rapid Stroke  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Stamina (x10), Enhanced Reflexes (x10), Ignore Environment, Breach Incorporeality  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Sonica (battle stress)

When a Sonica finds herself in a situation where she absolutely has to do something beyond her abilities, where she is in a fight she cannot afford to lose and the chips are down, she evolves into Dash.

As a Dash, she is now covered in a light metallic coating. Despite her being a Steel-type, the metallic coating can be of any hue. An evolved Sonica gains in speed, being able to run and react to things faster, as well as push herself harder. Like her previous form, she is capable of very short bursts of intense speed. Her combat prowess and overall power take a marked upswing. She is now coordinated enough to use the Quickturn maneuver, where even if she bypasses her foe, she can spin around to face them again. She also gains the ability to toss stiffened, metallic body hairs from her fur coating at her foe at will. This attack only works at short range before the metal hairs lose their momentum and fall to the ground. A Dash's favorite combination attack is to use Blur to bypass her opponent, Needleshot to hit them with her metal-hairs, and Quickturn to face them again, ready for more. Her most powerful attack though is her Sonic Field. This technique can be used no matter what speed she is using at. It forms a glowing, visible bubble of concussive force around her, protecting her from harm. A Dash will usually charge a foe with this field up, doing serious damage to them. She can only use this field when directly concentrating on it though, and cannot use any other attacks with it. Dashes are good choices to use against Ghost-type Pokégirls, since their ability to move so fast somehow lets them use the Breach Incorporeality enhancement, allowing them to strike a Ghost-type even when it is phased out. A Dash also has one sex attack, the Rapid Stroke technique, where she can rapidly piston her fingers in and out of her foe's cunt to bring them to a quick orgasm. Many Tamers enjoy having this technique used on them as well, where the Dash will give them a quick but intense hand job.

Due to her metallic coating, a Dash can use the Ignore Environment enhancement. This enhancement lets her temporarily ignore the effects of a hostile environment, including temperature extremes, pressure extremes, and a lack of air. However, this isn't the same as the ability to complete resist those environments (such power is of a Legendary quality), rather, she can only ignore them for roughly five minutes before it becomes too much to handle. This enhancement doesn't protect from special attacks, working only to let her work around ambient environmental extremes. A Dash usually uses this enhancement to charge into what would otherwise be a deadly situation and take care of something very fast. This power kicks in automatically whenever a Dash is in an environment that would seriously damage her. There have been rumors that a few Dashes have gained the ability to teleport, but so far these remain unconfirmed.

Feral Dashes tend to be easy to capture if a Tamer can keep up with them, since they lose enough of their mentality that they can't fight effectively. A Feral Dash can sometimes pose a danger to herself, as she may wander into an extremely hostile environment, and not realize that she needs to leave in five minutes before it kills her. Threshold girls virtually never evolve directly into a Dash.


	7. Chapter Seven: Vegeta Valley Victory

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Seven: Vegeta Valley Victory

_Three days later_

Three days had passed since Taka, Dori and Christina entered the Hyperbolic chamber, and since that time everyone had their time inside the Hyperbolic Chamber with either Sutura or Bardock going in with them to help their training. They had all increased their strength exponentially, and Bardock himself said that their power levels were getting very much higher.

From what Tarble had told them, they had one more day until the Saiyan Knights arrived. Tarble also told them some new news, that King Vegeta himself would now be leading the attack.

Ryu, instead of being fearful or intimidated, simply grinned in anticipation for the upcoming fight with his 'girls swearing that Akira was humming in it's own anticipation.

Takeshi and Sayane were ready to fight, too-their speed had increased to really high levels, to the point where, at top speed, they seemed to teleport short distances _**while making a single step**_. Hitomi's speed had advanced to about the same level. Their physical strength, while having improved quite a bit, hadn't improved to the same degree that their speed had.

Miyuki had improved in strength and speed, as well-primarily strength for her, though. She had also learned a new technique in the chamber, which would prove very useful in the upcoming fight.

Sokudo just kept training her speed-and proper measuring equipment back in the village showed that she had a top speed of about Mach 1.5, though she was eventually hoping to get to at least Mach 2. In planning sessions with the group, it was agreed that Sokudo would be one of the main distractions in the fight, using her speed to great effect to confuse King Vegeta's army.

Taka and Dori, when they got out of the Chamber had even further increased their teamwork with Taka practicing her new Valkyrur abilities, finding their limits and what they were capable of. Dori herself had increased her defensive abilities to a new level and tried to bring up her offensive capabilities to be of more use in battle. Lea, during her time in the chamber, turned herself into a powerhouse of Electricity being able to launch successive 'Thunders' and was able to split her 'Thunder Flare' into smaller blasts chaining them together.

Christina and Hikari had also improved their fighting styles as well, Christina had become a master when it comes to using her bow and arrows, as well as using her sword with great effect as well, using a mixture of magic and strength. Hikari had also improved her electric attacks in a way much like Lea did. She had found a way to actually channel her thunder into her Sai Daggers, and blast them out in extremely accurate blasts of power.

After he left the chamber, Jaden had begun practicing the new techniques his mother had taught him, the _**Kamehameha,**_ and the _**Kaio-Ken.**_ She said there was another attack she wished to teach him, but due to their limited time she promised to teach it to him once they defeated the Saiyan Knights. Rena had also improved dramatically, thanks to training under 10x gravity her Mantis wings had become strong enough to allow her some limited flight time, rather than jumping long distances.

Everyone was ready for the upcoming fight, the inhabitants of the Valley that didn't wish to fight were taking shelter in the Pokecenter while the main group waited Vegeta's army in the center of the Valley with others being dispersed throughout as ambushers and delayers.

Ryu himself stood upon a large plateau, with Sutura stubbornly refusing to leave his side, awaiting the arrival of Vegeta.

Hitomi was nearby Ryu and Sutura's location, assuming that Raditz-teme would be at his King's side. Miyuki was in one of the grassland areas, where the open ground enabled maximum effectiveness for her new technique, and Sokudo was in one of the forests, where the environment would make it much harder for her to be hit as she sped among the enemy's ranks.

Takeshi and Sayane were also near Ryu and Sutura, planning to deal with anyone who got in the way of Ryu and Sutura's fight with King Vegeta, as well as anyone who tried interfering in Hitomi's fight with Raditz.

Taka and Dori were in the area that was predicted to be where the main force would move, along with a large majority of the Tamers and 'girls who decided to fight against the Saiyan Knights, ready to put their hard training to use.

Lea had placed herself to the west to block off any attempts at flanking with a group of Sayjins and Armachamps.

Jaden was also close to Ryu and his mother's position, along with the rest of the Takeo Family, and his own harem. Rena and Hikari were along with him, while Christina was somewhere in the forest, ready to take out her enemies with her bow and arrows one at a time, and she was backed up with several other tamers and their girls who specialized in long-range attacks as well.

"How far out are they?" Ryu asked into his Scouter's comm to the sentries they posted.

"They are about 700 miles out, moving fast!" The sentry replied. "Vegeta is in the lead and looking very angry. ETA 10 minutes tops!"

"Good," Ryu said. "Pull back into position."

"So, this is it." Jaden said as he cracked his knuckles. "I can sure as hell feel them coming..." he then activated his own Scouter. "And there are a _lot _of them with power levels over 2,000." Despite the fact Jaden had learned how to detect energy, he prefered to use the Scouter, not just because of its other features, but he liked to actually put a genuine number on someone's power level.

"Let them come," Hitomi said. "We'll take them all down." A feral grin appeared on her face. "I hope you're ready, Raditz-teme... You're about to get a thrashing that you _**just might**_ walk away from."

Takeshi just shook his head, hoping that Hitomi didn't go too overboard. "You ready?" he asked the group on the plateau, and Sayane and Hitomi both nodded their heads.

Ryu sat in a seiza position, his sword next to him as he began to meditate, waiting for Vegeta to arrive. "Can you beat him?" Sutura asked in concern, looking over to Ryu whose features were calm and serene.

"Yes." Ryu said, the one word filling her with confidence. "He is arrogant, foolish, overconfident in his raw power and most importantly angry," Ryu's eyes opened to reveal his hard eyes. "I will _crush _him."

Sutura nodded. "Good," she said confidently. "I don't want to lose the kind Tamer I was hoping for."

Jaden glanced at his mother and Ryu for a moment and couldn't help but smile seeing how close they were becoming. He hoped his mother would be happy with Ryu, since he believed she deserved it after being with Phil for so long. Jaden was actually starting to like the idea of the two of them being together.

He was about to say something to Ryu, however both his Scouter and his senses went off. "They're here!" he shouted, as he drew his swords. "It's show time!"

Ryu didn't move to stand as he looked up. "_Taka_," He said mentally. "_Do it._"

"_Right!_" Taka replied before ahead of them where the power sources were a large blast of energy was seen sweeping through the enemy ranks and decreasing their numbers. "_That got their attention!_"

"And that will be Miyuki's cue to start," Hitomi said as she viewed the devastation. "I almost feel sorry for the grunts... _**almost**_."

_With Miyuki_

Miyuki had seen Taka's attack, and did indeed take it as her cue.

She placed her hands in front of her as if praying, and began to chant.

"_**I am the Flesh and Bone of my own Sword.  
Steel flows through my Body, and Fire is what courses through my Blood.  
I have created over a Thousand Blades.  
Unaware of Loss.  
Nor Aware of Gain.  
I have withstood great pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival.  
I have no Regrets.  
This is my Only Path.  
My Whole Life has been Unlimited Blade Works.**_"

Thousands of blades appeared in the air around her, all pointed in the direction of the Saiyan Knights just now entering her vision.

She raised her right hand, pointing at the enemy. "_**LAUNCH!**_" she called out, as the blades rocketed forward at high speed, all aiming at the mass of enemies.

_Back with the main group_

Jaden let out a low whistle as his Scouter detected multiple power level signatures suddenly disappear. "Way to go, Miyuki-san," he said.

"Indeed," Takeshi said. "Though not quite as flashy as Taka-san's powers, that Unlimited Blade Works technique could quite possibly rival them in sheer destructive power."

"I looked it up in the Pokecenter after I first heard of it," Hitomi replied. "I'll fill you in on the details later, but let's just say that only weapon-using 'girls can use it, and finding one actually _**capable**_ of using it is quite rare."

"They must have an ancestry of smiths in their family," Ryu said from his position. "Some theories state that those who have the potential to develop the Soul of the Smith, but threshold, can use it."

"Nice to know, but it looks like most of their forces are still heading in our direction," Jaden said. "And Vegeta is right in the lead along with two others with very high power levels... and Raditz. Looks like you're getting your wish, Hitomi-san."

"Good," Hitomi replied, grinning savagely. "I can't wait."

Takeshi mentally sighed. Hitomi may have been a tsundere, but this grudge was getting to be a bit much. He wouldn't interfere in her fight, though, and he wouldn't let anyone else do so, either. All he hoped was that this grudge didn't get her killed.

"They're here." Ryu announced as he stood, gripping the still sheathed sword tight, and looked up to see a group of four heading for them. Leading the group was a man wearing Saiyan Battle Armor with a blue cape, and had brown spiky hair and green eyes. On his sides were Raditz, a bald muscular man, and a woman. Soon enough, the four figures landed before them.

Ryu's eyes focused in on the one wearing the cape. "I take it you're the supposed 'king'?" He asked, sneering out the word.

The man just glared coldly at Ryu, but he did not flinch at his gaze. "I am King Vegeta," he said. "Ruler of all Saiyans, and the true ruler of _my _Valley!" He then narrowed his eyes at Ryu. "Are you the man who dares to keep _my _Sutura from me?"

Ryu simply quirked an eyebrow at the man. "Sutura does not belong to anyone, she is my _partner_. No more, no less." Ryu informed as he shifted into a battojutsu stance "But men like you don't understand the meaning of Partnership do you? All you see are pawns to be used." His eyes narrowed "And that's why I'm going to kill you. The world is better off without people like you ruining it by causing pain and misery wherever you go."

King Vegeta growled in anger. "If anyone is going to die today, it will be you and your comrades," he said. "And once I kill you, I will turn each and every one of your women into the personal girls of my elites. I believe they would be in much more... capable hands that way."

It didn't look like Ryu moved, just one second he was standing across from Vegeta, the next second he was back to back with Vegeta resheathing his sword. "Wrong choice of words, moron." Ryu whispered as, with the click of Ryu's fully sheathed sword, Vegeta's shoulder erupted with blood.

As Raditz moved to aid his king, he suddenly found Hitomi in his path. "Hello, Raditz-_teme_," she growled, Mangetsu no Ha twirling in her hand. "I've been waiting for you."

Regeta and Nappa also began moving to help the king, however they were both blocked by Jaden and Goku, who stood side-by-side. "Trust me when I say, you'll live longer if you fight us," Jaden said. "Not that you'll win either way."

Vegeta yelled in pain as he held his wounded arm. "H-How dare you!" he shouted as he twirled around and attempted to punch Ryu, only to punch the ground. "I AM THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" he shouted. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Ryu smirked as he appeared behind Vegeta again, his other shoulder erupting with blood. "I honestly like fighting people like you," he said. "I find it so amusing to watch as you see every lie you built up about yourself crumble down around you." Vegeta attempted a sweep kick only to hit empty air. "At this rate, I won't even need to get into Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu, let alone the Shadow Hiten."

Meanwhile, Raditz launched a chi-blast at Hitomi, only for her to disappear from the path of the blast and then reappear directly in front of him, a slash from her weapon catching him in the lower leg, hamstringing him and crippling his ability to walk. He immediately manipulated his chi in order to hover, before attacking again.

Jaden and Goku meanwhile were squaring off with Nappa and Regeta. "So, exactly who are you two?" Jaden said, "I'm Jaden, and this is my Uncle Goku. You?"

"Why the hell should we tell you!?" Regeta shouted.

"Now now Regeta, don't be mean." Nappa said before pointing to himself. "I am Nappa, and this is Regeta!"

"Pleasure," Jaden said, grinning. "So, there's two of us, and two of you. Seems fair enough, Goku you fight Nappa, and I'll take on the cute Sayjin girl."

Regeta glared at Jaden, however she still blushed just a bit. "SHUT UP!" she shouted before she charged forward in an attempt to hit Jaden, however Jaden quickly caught her fist.

"So, you're Regeta-chan, eh?" Jaden asked, as if he weren't in the middle of a battle. "Your brother Tarble told us quite about you, said you are a great warrior and all that."

Regeta was surprised both by Tarble talking about her, and that he said such a thing, however she quickly returned to the offensive as she began shooting out a series of gatling kicks and punches, which Jaden began dodging and blocking. "So what?" She shouted. "Take this fight seriously, I won't hold back against you!"

"Who said I'm not taking it seriously?" Jaden asked as he grabbed Regeta by the arm of one of her punches, and delivered a kick into her chest sending her back a few meters. "Is there something wrong with trying to talk and fight at the same time?... well sometimes I bite my tongue when I did that at first, but I found out how to prevent that."

A wave of energy passed by them, accompanied by Vegeta's anger-laced scream as Ryu dodged, cutting another gash into the wanna-be king. "This is just getting sad," Ryu said with a sigh. "Are you going to stop humiliating yourself and get serious? Or am I going to have to choke a bitch?"

Vegeta growled. "If that is what you want!" He shouted, before a blue outline of energy surrounded the King, and he charged against Ryu and began sending punches and kicks towards Ryu, all of which were being either dodged or blocked. Vegeta then jumped away and powered up a few Chi blasts, and sent them flying towards Ryu "DIE!" he shouted, before the area Ryu was standing at became surrounded by flying dust.

Ryu surged out of the dust shocking Vegeta with the fact that he was only slightly singed before being forced to dodge Ryu's sword. Ryu disappeared from Vegeta's view, making the man's eyes widen as he threw himself forward, avoiding Ryu's cut. "So you can learn." Ryu said as he calmly circled Vegeta, who was doing his damndest to keep the smith in sight. "Maybe you can make me get serious here."

"QUIT. MOCKING. ME!" Vegeta roared as he launched a series of blasts at Ryu, who weaved through them as he moved towards the would be tyrant. With a growl Vegeta launched a wide sweeping blast that forced Ryu to leap over before charging in hoping to catch the smith off guard in the air. Ryu smirked as he brought his foot up and blocked Vegeta's block as he used it to create enough momentum for a spin, cutting Vegeta's front, his armor saving him from evisceration. "THAT'S IT! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, IF I CAN'T HAVE THIS VALLEY, NO ONE CAN!" He shouted, flying up into the air and gathering energy. "THIS IS THE END... OF EVERYTHING! GALLIC GUN... FIRE!"

As the man's signature attack launched itself towards Ryu, the smith growled as he brought Akira up. "Wake up... AKIRA!" Ryu shouted as the sword began to glow, Sutura would later swear that surrounding Ryu was an outline of a red headed Slicer with green eyes. "Ite Yoshi (Archer form)!" Was heard before a blinding light flashed "Yajirushi o Haretsu! (Bursting Arrow)" A bolt of reddish energy erupted from the light and slammed into Vegeta's Gallic Gun, struggling briefly before punching through the attack, dispersing it as it worked it's way through it.

"What the fu-" Vegeta's curse was cut off as Ryu's attack hit causing an explosion to rip through the air surrounding him.

The light surrounding Ryu cleared showing him holding a massive black, bladed recurve bow with a red string nearly as tall as him, Ryu himself was now wearing a piece of dark green chest armor with armored gauntlets that left the top half of his fingers uncovered along with a pair of loose, black pants and a pair of shin guards overtop "R...yu?" Sutura asked her eye going wide at his sudden transformation.

Ryu remained looking up as Vegeta fell from the dust cloud and landed on the ground hard "Give up Vegeta," Ryu said coldly "My sword Akira has the ability to shift forms and abilities, the form I have been using up till now is just a basic state, I have many more forms available to me."

Raditz had suffered many injuries by this point. His armor was in tatters, blood was dripping from several cuts on his chest, arms, and legs, and he was no longer hovering.

Hitomi had one or two rips on her clothing, from where some of Raditz's chi attacks had almost connected, but apart from that she was pretty much unscathed.

She had a grin on her face, however, as she rested Mangetsu no Ha on her shoulder. "That felt good," she said. "Honestly, something about you rubbed me the wrong way when we first met, so defeating you like this is actually very soothing for me."

Raditz simply panted, too exhausted to say anything, simply glaring at her.

"However, sparing you could cause problems in the future," she said. "Problems I don't want to have to worry about." She brought the blade into a ready position and prepared to swing. "So, goodbye."

Raditz didn't have time to do anything else before Mangetsu no Ha separated his head from his body.

Takeshi, who had been watching the fights on the plateau while keeping an eye out for interlopers, simply nodded as she killed her opponent. He understood her reasoning, and was glad that she hadn't killed in anger-he wasn't averse to killing, but doing so in anger was often a bad thing. He then turned back to watch the rest of the fights on the plateau, while still keeping his senses on the lookout for other attackers, while Sayane did the same.

Meanwhile, Regeta continued trading blows with Jaden, the two still fighting hand to hand. Both Regeta's armor and Jaden's own Gi were showing signs of damage. The Sayjin's armor had taken considerable damage, while Jaden's Gi had multiple holes and singes from her own attacks.

Then, Regeta jumped back, and used both of her hands to fire a large Chi Cannon at Jaden, however Jaden countered this by firing his own Chi Cannon, the two attacks colliding between them and caused a massive explosion.

When Regeta landed back on the ground, she could hear Jaden chuckling. "What are you laughing at?" she demanded. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, really," Jaden said. "I'm impressed by your Power to be honest. Your skills, training, you obviously have spent a long time polishing your skills."

Regeta was getting confused, wasn't he suppose to be his enemy? Why was she complementing her? Now that she thought of it, he was giving her more praise than her own father had ever given her...

She snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "Don't try to distract me!" she shouted. "You are a good warrior yourself... for a human, but I won't be stopped by you!"

Jaden shrugged "Suit yourself," he said. "Though, why don't we take our battle somewhere a bit more private? I can tell you're holding back your full power, and I know I am because I don't want to risk hurting any of my allies here by accident. So what do you say? Training Ground 9 sound good?"

Regeta was surprised, how did he know she was holding back? And if he really was holding back himself all this time... part of her said to ignore him, for this could just be a trap. However, deep inside her she felt that he was telling the truth, and she was very eager to see what he can do at full power.

"...Fine!" She shouted, "Training Ground 9 it is! Once I defeat you, I'll take Vegeta Valley for my father!"

Jaden smiled and nodded before turning to Ryu, who was still fighting King Vegeta. "Hey! Ryu! I'm gonna drop out of the main battle for a bit!" he shouted. "Gonna fight Regeta at Training Ground 9!"

Ryu spared a glance to Jaden as he left, letting out a chuckle. "He kinda reminds me when I was younger," He murmured before turning to the groaning Vegeta as he regained his footing "Are you going to give up yet?" He demanded, his voice getting colder. "You should have realized by now that I outclass you, no matter what you do you can't beat me. Take your army and leave, and never threaten _anyone _again."

"Never, you insolent WHELP!" Vegeta shouted, launching another chi blast at Ryu who sidestepped it and fired an arrow of bluish energy off at Vegeta striking the man full in the chest sending him tumbling to the ground once again. "Why... why won't you DIE!"

"Because I have something I want to protect," Ryu answered walking forward calmly "I lost my first partner long ago, I _refuse _to lose another because I was too weak. Unlike you, I wish to protect those I am with, not dominate them, they are each precious and important to me, and should I need to kill to protect them I will do so." Ryu stopped ten paces away from Vegeta and drew the string back as energy started to consolidate into an arrow. "Once last chance Vegeta, leave or I will eradicate you."

Vegeta glared up at Ryu, before looking around the battlefield. He watched as his forces fought against the other Tamers and their Pokegirls, and though they were fighting bravely, they were beginning to lose despite their higher numbers. He saw Nappa fighting Goku in hand-to-hand combat, he could no longer see his daughter, and Sutura herself was fighting three other Sayjins in Battle Armor, and easily overpowering them.

He glared at Ryu next. "If I can't have Vageta Valley... If I can't have _Her..._" he then raised his hand, and aimed at Sutura as he fired a Chi Blast. "NEITHER WILL YOU!"

Sutura looked up only for her heart to catch in her throat as she saw Ryu step into an attack meant for her the attack blasting a hole in his chest "RYU!" She shouted in panic as rage descended upon her "YOU BASTA-A-A-A-A-ARD!" Sutura let out a pained roar of rage as a light enveloped her. When the light cleared Sutura stood a changed woman, her hair and tail, once black and brown respectively, were now gold in color, her eyes, hatefully glaring at Vegeta, were now a sky blue that radiated with power. "I will KILL YOU!"

Vegeta's eyes were wide as he started at the recently evolved Sayjin "A... a Super Sayjin...?" He whispered out fearfully. "It can't be..."

Sutura blurred as she appeared in front of Vegeta delivering a powerful blow to him, sending him sailing across the battlefield as she brought her hands together. "_**KAA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!**_" She roared as a massive blue tinted beam of energy swept across the battlefield colliding with Vegeta who struggled against the attack briefly before he was consumed by it his body being destroyed with not even ash remaining.

Ignoring the other battlers on the field, Sutura rushed over to Ryu, who was getting dangerously close to death. "Don't you dare fucking die on me you idiot!" Sutura shouted as tears built up in her eyes. "Not when I _just _found you, not now! _**Chi Healing!**_" Sutura intoned as she brought up a chi covered hands and placed them over Ryu's injury and caused it to heal at an extremely rapid rate. "Come back to us Ryu, we all love you, I do, Taka does, Dori does... Lea does. Jaden... you are what Jaden needs after Phil, you may think of him as a little brother... but I _know _he thinks of you as the father he never had, so you are _not _allowed to die on me!"

Ryu suddenly took in a gasp of air as the last bit of his wound knitted up, before harshly coughing up blood. "S... Sutura...?" He questioned his vision blurry. "Is... is that... you?"

Sutura blinked back tears as she brought Ryu into a tight hug. "Yes, yes it's me, Ryu." She shouted as she hugged the smith. "Oh thank god, thank god you didn't die, you goddamn idiot!"

"I... I meant what I said," Ryu explained as he brought his own arms up around her. "I'll do anything to make sure you guys are safe... _anything._"

Takeshi, who had taken on the three Sayjins along with Sayane and Hitomi after Sutura had evolved and started kicking Vegeta's ass, spared a second to glance at where the Super Sayjin was having a tender moment with her Tamer. He smiled a bit, before blurring out of the way of another chi attack from the Sayjin he was fighting. He reappeared behind his opponent, and before she could turn around, he had smashed the hilt of Tamashii no Kyodo into the Sayjin's skull, knocking her unconscious. Sayane and Hitomi then proceeded to do the same thing to their two opponents. The three then leapt off of the plateau, to join in the larger melee.

After seeing the King be defeated, Nappa looked up from his fight with Goku before he sighed "Welp, I'm out of here." he said, surprising Goku "If you guys can kill Vegeta, then I am _not _that stupid to hang around. See ya." And with that, he flew up into the air, and few away.

_Meanwhile, with Jaden and Regeta_

As Jaden and Regeta continued flying towards the 9th Training ground, Jaden suddenly felt a massive increase of power back at the battle '_W-What the?_' he thought as he looked back, '_That power... that's... Kaa-san! Could she... could she of evolved into a Super Sayjin?_' He used his senses, and he also registered that King Vegeta's power level had disappeared entirely, and Ryu's power level dropped dangerously close to Zero, before it began to rise back up to normal.

'_Phew... that was too close..._' he thought, glancing up at Regeta, who still was flying forward. '_She must not be able to sense energy like Kaa-san taught me and the others, so she thinks Vegeta is still fighting._'

A few minutes passed, until finally they arrived at Training Ground 9. It was surrounded by a very rocky terrain, with Mesas, Plateu's and such scattered around the desert area. "Here we are," Jaden said, as he landed on a small Butte across from Regeta. "We're far enough away so that no one will get hurt."

"Aside from you that is," Regeta said with a smirk. "This was a foolish action, you won't stand a chance against me at full power!"

Jaden was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Quick Question," he said. "Why do you still fight for your Father? From what Tarble said, he's not exactly a role model."

"Don't you dare insult my Father!" Regeta shouted. "My Father will lead the people of Vegeta Valley into greatness! He will-"

"Control the world, dominate all his enemies, bla bla bla, egotistical speech," Jaden said, rolling his eyes. "Come on, do you honestly believe that crap? Your Father may be strong, but I know there are people ten times stronger than he is, like the Pokegirl legendaries!"

"He will find a way to defeat them eventually," Regeta said. "He has faced countless enemies before!"

"All of whom were probably way weaker than he was to begin with," Jaden said. "Your Father is nothing more than a glorified bully. Can you say to me, face-to-face, that the world would be better off with _him _in charge?"

Regeta didn't answer, she just looked away a bit. "Regeta, we don't have to fight, here," Jaden said. "You don't have to do as your Father says, you are your own person, you should be able to make your own decisions."

"No, I don't have a choice," Regeta said. "Father is all I have left... I have nowhere else to go. I refuse to abandon him." She then entered a fighting stance "Enough talk, get ready for the fight of your life!"

Jaden just sighed as he as well got into his own fighting stance. With that it went quiet. Both went into battle stance. Both stared waiting for one to move.

Jaden made the first move, jumping forward at high speed throwing his left fist, Regeta dodged to the side. Then as Regeta attacked with her left fist, Jaden caught it and attacked with his elbow which was blocked by Regeta's arm. Throwing a kick, Regeta jumped back to dodge.

As she jumped along the rocky area, Jaden chased her. Regeta bounced back and threw an elbow to Jaden's face, he flipped around and jumped back up only to find Regeta gone. She then appeared behind Jaden and tried to chop at the neck, but he ducked and tried to kick her, however Regeta dodged by moving her body back and attempted to kick Jaden back, only for Jaden to dodge to the right.

For a few minutes this continued on, the two sending and dodging kicks and punches sent each others ways. '_How is he this strong?_' Regeta thought, as she dodged a series of vicious kicks he sent her way. '_Raditz said he had a low power level! How could it have grown in just a week?_' And then it occurred to her. '_Of course! The second Hyperbolic Time Chamber! How could we have forgotten about that?_'

After dodging a few more hits, Regeta then landed a kick into Jaden's face. He flipped and landed back onto his feet, Regeta landing not too far from him. "Ow... that was a good kick," Jaden said as he rubbed the area of his face where she kicked him, grinning. "Lets see if you can handle this though! _**Kaio-Ken!**_"

"Kaio-wha?" Regeta began to ask, before a red aura whipped up around Jaden, he then dashed forward even faster than before, throwing his palm forward. Regeta jumped up as the rock pillar she stood on exploded from Jaden's attack. Jaden then blitzed at Regeta with his amazing speed, landing a fist right to her face, then another to her body and finally kicking her away. Jaden followed after her. Regeta, regaining her senses over her shock, attacked back as she landed a kick against Jaden's face.

Jaden flipped around before landing back onto his feet, wiping off a bit of blood coming out of his mouth as he grinned "I'm really liking this battle now!" he said, "But I hope that's not the best you've got."

Regeta couldn't believe he was still eager to fight after her last attack '_I can't believe this guy..._' she thought. '_But... in a weird way... I'm starting to get kind of excited._' Regeta smirked, as her Sayjin Blood began to build to the thrill of battle.

"You said you didn't want me to hold back, right?" She asked, "Well then, I guess its about time then!"

"Then by all means, go ahead," Jaden said with a smirk.

"Hyah!" Regeata cried out as she began building up her Chi, as she did so the rocks crumbled around her, and winds began turning around her. Jaden could feel the Sayjin's Power Level begin spiking, activating his Scouter, he watched in surprise as her power level began rising, reaching up to around 9000!

"Hyah!" She shouted again, and the rocks finally stopped crumbling and the winds died down.

"Nice, nice indeed." Jaden said with a nod before he grinned. "Now... its my turn. HYAAAH!" A blue aura surrounded Jaden as he powered up, similar to how Regeta powered, rocks began to rise and crumble around him and the winds howled, however in addition to this, Regeta looked up to see the black clouds and thunder clashing about, her eyes wide in shock.

"What the?" She asked before she activated her own Scouter, and saw Jaden's power level rising... and rising, and continuing to rise!

'_No... impossible!_' she thought. '_His power level it's... it's..._' she took off her Scouter. "ITS OVER NINE-THOUSAND!" she shouted as she crushed the Scouter in her hand.

Then, as sudden as it began, Jaden stopped yelling abruptly, and everything stopped around them as the rocks fell back down and the clouds disappeared. Jaden's eyes were closed, before they reopened as he smirked.

"I think its safe to say we're fairly equally matched," Jaden said, as he got into a fighting stance. "Ready whenever you are, Regeta-chan."

Regeta growled. "Fine!" she shouted, and in a burst of energy she charged forward, however she managed to surprise Jaden as instead of punching or kicking him, she head-butted Jaden, before vanishing and landed an elbow strike into his stomach which sent him into the air a bit. When he got back to the ground, he noticed that Regeta had vanished. "Behind you!" Regeta said from behind him, before she kicked Jaden into a rock face.

After landing, Jaden brushed himself off and looked up at Regeta, who was still floating above. Regeta then launched a Chi Cannon at Jaden. Knowing that he couldn't dodge it at normal speed, he shouted "_**Kaio-Ken Times Two!**_" before he jumped away, Regeta's blast destroying the rocks he once stood in front of. Regeta grinned as she launched another Chi Cannon, Jaden pulled to the side at the last second, however he didn't avoid the strike unscathed as most of the upper body part of his Gi was destroyed, along with some slight burns.

"You certainly know how to dodge," Regeta said, as Jaden removed what was left of his upper gi. "I've heard of rumors about the Kaio-Ken from my Father, its almost hard for me to keep up..._almost._"

'_Looks like I gotta take it up again,_' Jaden thought, '_Kaa-san warned me to be careful going anywhere above Kaio-Ken times two... let's hope I can handle it._'

Regeta was surprised when she saw Jaden smirk. "I haven't even scratched the surface with what I can do," he said, before Jaden's Muscles began to expand as he powered up "Let's see if you can keep up! _**Kaio-Ken Times Three!**_"

"What the?" Regeta shouted as she felt the wind created from the third stage of Kaio-Ken, Jaden was on her in a second, too stunned to move she took a punch to the face, Jaden then followed round landing a double kick to her back. She flipped around to face the speeding Jaden, as she was about to attack by launching a Chi Blast, which she fired. However Jaden used the Kaio-Ken's speed to dodge just in time as he kicked Regeta right into the face, sending her flying into the cliff pillars and into the side of a mesa, leaving a very large hole behind.

"This... proves...nothing..." she groaned out from within the hole.

"You alright in there?" Jaden shouted back, '_Geez, did I go a bit overboard?_'

There was a short pause. "Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic!" she replied sarcastically. "Nothing but Gumdrops and Ice Cream in here!"

Jaden grinned playfully. "Ooohh, Really?" Jaden asked. "Can I come in too?"

Again, a longer pause before he could hear her face-palm. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." she groaned.

"But I thought you were surrounded by Gumdrops and Ice Cream?" Jaden asked, while still grinning.

There was another short pause... "RAAAAAGGGHH!" she shouted, as she unleashed a massive torrent of energy, destroying the Mesa. "I will not stand for this!" she shouted as she charged towards Jaden in a punch, which he jumped to avoid. Having no time to dodge, Jaden kneed Regeta in the back. Regeta flipped again and attempted to punch him again, only for him to duck under the attack and punch her in the stomach.

"Damn you!" She cursed, "I will not be humiliated by a low-class wretch like yourself!"

"Aww," Jaden said, still grinning. "Looks like _somebody's _got an ice cream headache!"

And that was when Regeta snapped "THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" She shouted as she flew up into the air "My Father may not have been able to use it, but I sure as hell can! **GALLIC GUN...**" She shouted, as she began gathering purple-colored energy.

"Oh shit!" Jaden shouted, as he immediately went into Kaio-Ken times Three, before getting into another combat position. '_I hope this works..._' "_**Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaa... Meeeee...**_"

"_**FIRE!**_"

"_**HAAAAA!**_"

Jaden's blue energies of his Kamehameha, and Regeta's Purple energies of her Gallic Gun collided in full force together, destroying the nearby mountains in the collision.

_Meanwhile, with Ryu and Sutura_

Ryu looked up from the battle to see the collision of powers "Jaden..." He said his face growing concerned looking over to Sutura who nodded.

"He's starting to go past his limit..." She whispered fearfully. "We need-"

"To let him do this," Ryu cut off, swallowing tightly. "Believe me Sutura, I want to go in there and help him... but sometimes... sometimes you need to be pushed past your limits to discover new ones... and sometimes... children need to fight without their parents hovering over them, all we can do now is believe in him."

Sutura looked back at the clashing powers but nodded reluctantly. "You're right," she agreed finally. "He needs to do this on his own..."

Ryu smiled to Sutura before looking back to where Jaden was. '_Win, Jaden, I know you can._' he thought, his eyes narrowing '_Win and return to us, we are waiting for you._'

_Meanwhile, Back with Jaden_

Jaden was gritting his teeth as he fought back against Regeta's Gallic Gun, slowly feeling himself be pushed back by the massive attack. '_Damnit! This attack's strong!_' he thought. '_If I let this through, it could take half of Vegeta Valley with it!_'

"THIS IS IT!" Regeta shouted. "I PUT EVERYTHING INTO THIS ATTACK! FALL!"

Jaden watched as the distance between him and the attack's collisions drew close and closer. '_No... I am not losing here!_' He thought, '_I have to do this for everyone! Rena, Christina, Hikari, Takeshi, Hitomi, Kaa-san, and Ryu!_'

Growling, he managed to speak "_**Kaio-Ken...**_" he grunted out, "_**Times... FOUR!**_"

Then, there was a sudden power boost in Jaden's body, as he poured all of that power into his Kamehameha, and managed to push back Regeta's Gallic Gun. Regeta's eyes widened as the attack began heading towards her. "NonononoNoNONONO!" She shouted as the attack reached her, and sent her flying into the air. Jaden just stood there, watching as his attack carried her away, panting.

'_I did it..._' he thought with a smile. '_I really... did it._' Jaden then fell down to the ground on his back, and stared up into the sky, chuckling to himself. "Thanks, Kaa-san... Ryu Tou-san... for the training," he said to no one.

_Meanwhile, with Sutura and Ryu_

"It's over," Ryu announced as he saw Jaden's attack win soaring high into the sky "Jaden won."

Sutura smiled placing a hand on his shoulder "Let's go." She whispered getting a nod from Ryu as they leapt off towards Jaden's position.

Takeshi glanced as Ryu and Sutura left for Jaden's location, he himself smiled a bit '_Way to go Jaden,_' he thought before he turned back towards the battle that was soon to be won.

_Meanwhile, with Jaden_

Jaden continued to lie there on the ground, looking up at the sky taking a nice breather. However a small twinkle in the sky caught his attention. '_What's that?_' he thought, as he pulled out his Scouter, which had miraculously survived the battle somehow, and put it on his face as he used the zoom feature.

When it zoomed in, his eyes widened seeing that it was none other than Regeta, however she was unconscious from the attack, her armor practically destroyed, and was falling fast. "Shit! Shit!" He said as he got back onto his feet, and jumped back up into the air. However he soon found out the last attack took alot out of him, as he was barely able to rise very highly into the air, and he wasn't too fast. '_Come on, come on, come on!_' he thought as he tried to reach the falling Sayjin. '_Give me some speed!_'

He struggled to fly forward as fast as he could, the distance between Regeta and the ground got closer and closer as he tried to reach her in time. "Come on, alright screw it!" Jaden said "_**Kaio-Ken!**_"

Jaden's body then burst forward once more as he rushed to catch Regeta, she was getting very close to hitting the ground. Just as it would seem Jaden wouldn't make it, right when Regeta was about to hit the ground, he managed to catch her, and flipped themselves as his Kaio-Ken died out as his back skidded against the ground, before finally coming to a stop.

"Gonna feel that one in the morning..." He groaned out, as he laid Regeta down beside him. He managed to stand up a bit, before falling back down, sitting up on a boulder, unable to get back up after using the last bit of his strength.

**(Begin Playing 'Sadness and Sorrow' Naruto OST)**

Then, he heard Regeta groan, before her eyes began to flutter open. "You alright?" Jaden asked the Sayjin. "That was a pretty big attack..."

Regeta groaned a bit, before turning her head towards his voice, and her eyes widened a bit. "W-what are..." she tried to say.

"That last attack knocked you out," Jaden said. "You were falling from the sky faster than Snorlass that thought it could fly."

Regeta looked at Jaden with a face full of surprise. They were silent for a moment before Regeta finally spoke. "...why?"

Jaden looked at her curiously "Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you save me?" She asked, louder this time. "We're enemies! I tried to kill you! My Gallic Gun could have destroyed all of Vegeta Valley, yet you _still _helped me?"

Jaden looked at Regeta as she looked back, and was silent before he smiled. "Because... you actually remind me of myself quite a bit, to be honest." he said, surprising the Sayjin. "You know that woman who your father was so obsessed with? She's my mother. I grew up with her and my biological father up until I was six years old, but then she left because she couldn't stand living with that abusive bastard... she wanted to take me here, but thanks to Phil I had to stay with him."

Regeta remained silent, as Jaden continued his story. "That was the beginning of twelve years of hell for me," he continued. "He was abusive, used me as his personal punching bag... I hated living in my own house because of him. The only reason I stayed with him was because I prayed that my Mother would come back for me one day."

He looked back at Regeta. "When Tarble told me about your life, I can understand what you're going through," he said. "Your Father killed your biological mother after she failed to give him his male heir, and since then he's been 'training' you, but from how Tarble described it, it was nothing more than glorified beatings that your Father used to take out all of his anger on."

"What else was I suppose to do?" Regeta asked, as she began to crawl towards Jaden, before she managed to sit herself up next to him so she was at least a bit more comfortable. "I have nowhere else to go... I have no more family aside from him, if I leave he'll send his knights after me... there's nothing I can do..."

"That's where you're wrong," Jaden said, causing her to look at him in surprise as he smiled. "You still have Tarble, your brother. He really cares about you, Regeta-chan, you're his big sister, and he's your little brother. But if you want to leave so badly... you could come with me." Regeta's eyes widened in surprise as he said that. "In fact, you should come with us. You are a strong woman Regeta-chan, your Father may have never seen it, but if he had actually taken time to really train you, you could become the greatest warrior of your time, I can see it in your eyes. If you come with us... you can join _our _family. Rena, Christina, Hikari, Kaa-san, Ryu, and all of the others. We'll watch each other's backs, and always be there if you need help."

He then brought his arm over Regeta's shoulders, "So, what do you say Regeta-chan?" he asked, still smiling "You wanna join my family?"

Regeta fell silent after that, "It... it sounds very tempting..." she said in a soft voice,."But... my father would-"

"Your Father is probably dead now," Jaden said, surprising her. "You saw what Ryu could do back there, he is a _lot _stronger than you may want to think. Trust me when I say your Father won't be a problem in the future."

Regeta looked at Jaden with wide eyes. She _had _seen what Ryu Hisanaga was capable of... maybe... just maybe...

"What if... your family doesn't want me?" she asked, and Jaden just snorted. "Please, of course they'd want you!" he said, "They don't care who your father was, all we care about is who _you _are." He then grinned a bit "And I see you as a beautiful and powerful young woman, you'd fit in perfectly."

Regeta blushed a bit at that last remark. "N-No one's ever called me beautiful like that..." she said.

"First time for everything, Reggie-chan," Jaden said, earning a confused look from Regeta. "Reggie?" she asked.

"No offense, but Regeta sounds too much like Vegeta," Jaden admitted. "Your Father isn't very creative with names, is he?"

Regeta couldn't help but laugh about that. "You have no idea," she said. "He was honestly going to name me Vegeta if I were born a boy, can you imagine how confusing it would be to tell if someone were talking about either me, my father or the valley?"

Jaden chuckled a bit "It would be hard," he said. "Though if you still want me to call you Regeta-"

"Actually... I sorta like Reggie more..." She said, shaking her head "Regeta was the name my Father gave me, when I was in his family... if I'm joining your family, I guess I need a new name."

Jaden smiled. "Then, its great to have you with is, Reggie-chan," he said, before he leaned forward and gave the newly renamed Sayjin a kiss on the lips. This surprised her for a few moments, before Reggie began to return the gentle kiss as her eyes closed. They stayed like that for a minute or two before they separated, and Reggie was blushing several shades of red. "First kiss, huh?" Jaden asked, and Reggie nodded.

"Yeah..." she said, before she smiled. "But... first time for everything... right?" Jaden laughed a bit at that. "Couldn't have said it better myself..." he said before he looked up "Its about time they got here!"

Reggie looked confused as she followed Jaden's gaze, and in the distance she could make out two figures heading towards them.

"Well, Jaden, not everyone can fly, you know," Ryu announced as he and Sutura walked towards them. "Good work, kid. Not only did you win, but you got the girl, too."

"Thanks Ryu," Jaden said before he looked at his mother and his eyes widened in surprise. "Kaa-san! You... you really evolved!" he said. "I sensed a huge spike in power and I thought it was you, but... you actually became a Super Sayjin?"

Sutura smiled at her son as she nodded. "I did," She confirmed, giggling slightly before turning to Reggie with a slightly regretful look. "The battle is wrapping up, the Knights have lost. And your Father is dead."

Reggie looked at Sutura in surprise. "R-Really?" she asked. "He's... he's gone?"

Jaden chuckled "I told you he was done for the moment he made an enemy out of Ryu," he said.

Ryu smirked slightly glancing over to Sutura who merely chuckled as she shook her head. "More like when he threatened my family, Jaden," he said as he squatted down next to the pair. "You two need to be carried back, don't you?"

Both Reggie and Jaden appeared to blush in embarrassment "Yeah..." Jaden said, "We... sorta went a bit overboard with our last attacks... and I sorta had to use the last bit of my energy saving Reggie-chan from crashing into the ground..."

Ryu chuckled as he pulled Jaden onto his back and Sutura picked Reggie up bridal style. "This seems oddly familiar Jaden, oh right I had to do this after whipping your ass the first three dozen times," Ryu teased as they started making their way to the pokecenter.

"Not now Ryu..." Jaden groaned. "My Muscles ache, I've got the headache of the century... I think I'm gonna sleep for like... a week once we get to the center." He then chuckled a bit "You were right Ryu..." he said, almost about to fall asleep right there. "Life... really is... a worse training than you two..."

Ryu laughed merrily. "You want to know the best part Jaden?" he asked, looking up into the sky. "It all goes downhill from here, but you know what, it's a hell of a ride!"

"No argument... there..." Jaden said, before he fell asleep right then.

Ryu sighed as he looked back at Jade and shook his head. "Don't let them go Jaden," He whispered. "Don't let your girls go, not like I did..."

_Two Days Later_

With the battle over, the inhabitants of Vegeta Valley worked towards healing their wounds and repairing the damage, PLC officials were called in to arrest the surviving members of the Saiyan Knights and place their girls into storage awaiting their judgement.

Jaden had spent those days recovering from the battle with Reggie, who was now an official member of his harem, and his family now. Thankfully, aside from a few broken bones that were being healed, his wounds were rather light. He had a few visits from the others, especially from Nina who had made sure that he had a private room for... 'special treatment.'

Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo helped out with the repairs, and trained whenever they had an opportunity. They all knew the importance of keeping up their skills, and Hitomi wanted to make sure she and her 'girls were ready for their first Gym Challenge, wherever that would be.

Ryu on the other hand...

_***THUMP***_

Had a very amorous Super Sayjin all over him... for the last three days...

_*****Lemon Start*****_

The two of them were stark naked and the room they were in looked like a tornado tore through it... or an amorous Super Sayjin wanting to get in her Tamer's pants, same difference really, and certainly had a funky smell to it that would take weeks to air out.

"Ryu~" Sutura moaned as he suckled her neck as one hand was occupied massaging her breast and the other teased her pussy. "More~!"

Ryu smirked as he channeled the Chi he had and formed a pair of Full Bunshins, a technique Sutura was _very_glad she taught him. "My, aren't you a naughty girl?" The original asked as Clone 1 started fondling her breasts from behind and Clone 2 directed her tail to wrap around his cock, moaning at the soft silky feeling of it even as Sutura moaned as her sexually sensitive tail was handled slightly rough. "Wanting to be gangbanged almost all the time aren't you?"

Sutura moaned loudly. "Yes~!" She cried out. "I'm a slutty MILF who loves to be fucked in all of my holes! You fill me up so-o-o-o much better than _he _ever did~!"

The three Ryu's smirked as they fondled the Super Sayjin before the original stepped away and sat down on the bed "Why don't we give her what she wants then?" he asked, laying back allowing Sutura to climb up on him, as she quickly impaled herself on his waiting cock.

In short order, Clone 2 stepped up to her rear and started to plunge his cock into her vice like ass, making Sutura's moan turn into a wail that was quickly muffled by Clone 1's cock being slid into her mouth.

As the three of them started to pump into Sutura in rhythm, the woman's eyes started to roll back into her head from the pure bliss she was experiencing, moaning around the cock. Her body tensed, then orgasmed as all three Ryu's started to fondle her tail, stimulating her pleasure centers even more.

As she started into a continuous orgasm, her pussy and ass started constricting around Ryu and Clone 2's cocks at random, making it both harder to ram in but also made her hole more pleasurable. "You belong to me and me alone Sutura," Ryu Clone 2 whispered into her ear "No one else holds a claim on you, you are _mine._"

As Sutura heard those words, her body was racked with an even larger orgasm, and Clone one suddenly shouted out a warning as he shoved his full length down her throat, exploding into an orgasm that was shortly followed by the other two as they thrust into her.

The original's cock thrust deep into Sutura, breaking past her cervix to enter her womb, causing her vision to start to blacken as she felt her Tamer's spunk overflow in her most sacred place.

As the orgasms tapered out the two clones dispelled, causing Sutura to collapse on top of Ryu, no longer being held up. "Only you, Ryu..." she whispered, slightly hoarse. "Only you can lay such a claim on me..."

Ryu smiled gently as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, neither of them bothered by the fact he was still buried in her. "I know," he whispered back. "I love you too much to let anyone else hold you like this Sutura."

Sutura smiled, burying her face in his chest as her eyelids drooped closed. "I love you, too, Ryu..." She whispered before falling asleep closely followed by the exhausted Ryu.

Unknown to either of them, a new life began to form within Sutura's womb...

_*****LEMON OVER!*****_

_Three Days Later_

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna miss this place," Jaden said, as he, Reggie, Ryu, Sutura, Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo looked back at Vegeta Valley as they walked away. "It feels more like home than Crystal Lake ever was, even with Shizune-sama there."

"Yeah..." Reggie said. "It's funny... I've always wanted to leave Vegeta Valley, but now that I'm finally leaving... I don't know where to go."

"Well, I say we should head for the Kloden Wildwood soon," Jaden said. "I promised Christina-chan I'd take her there to find her family. From the map, it looks like we can be there in a few days at a steady pace." He then picked up a small case, and opened it to reveal several Capsules inside. "I can't believe they gave us four whole packs of Capsule Corp Hoi-Poi Capsules! At least we don't need to use tents, now."

"I have to agree, they are very handy," Ryu said, tossing his case slightly. "Far more private, too." He added, grinning to Sutura who grinned back at him.

"Well then, what are we standing around here for? Let's get going!" Hitomi shouted, as she began going down the road, her two 'girls following close behind.

"Imouto's really energetic today, huh?" Takeshi asked. "Well, might as well not keep her waiting!"

With that, the group set off to catch up to Hitomi and her 'girls. Their next destination: the Kloden Wildwood.

_Meanwhile, Near Takachi City_

A beautiful woman with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair and amethyst colored eyes wearing a tight leather corset over her her large D-cup breasts, a tight mini skirt with a pair of five-inches heeled boots that went up to her knees and had a sleeveless black overcoat with a pouch that hung on her left hip, looked back over her shoulder as she ran through the sparse woods surrounding Takechi City. She could hear the crashing of her pursuers behind her as she tried to get some distance between them. Nimbly leaping over a fallen log as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a grenade-like object and pulled the pin, tossing it behind her as she kept running. A rather bulky man broke through the thicket alongside a Domina right before the grenade exploded in his face showering them in a red/orange powder as the man yelled in shock, a yell that quickly turned feminine in nature as it cleared to reveal that the woman's pursuer had changed into a woman herself.

The newly minted woman let out a rather erotic moan as the Domina leapt onto her allowing the woman they were chasing to get away.

"Man, some people just can't take a hint," She said sighing in exasperation as she shook her head and pulled out a pokeball "You can come out now Katrina!"

A Dildoran emerged from the pokeball, wearing a rather skimpy deep blue sport's bra and panties and looked around. "You lost them Kira?" she asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

Kira nodded with a beaming smile. "Just fine Kat," she said, using her nickname for her Alpha "C'mon, we're just about at Takachi city, let's go!"

Katrina sighed as her Tamer dragged her along towards the city, uncaring about the fact that bounty hunters were after her. '_Sometimes, I wonder if she really is all there in her head..._' she thought with a sigh before regaining her footing to follow after Kira.

_Meanwhile_

_Vale, Teleportation Hub_

An 18-Year-Old woman with short orange hair stood near one of the gates that led from the Vale to the outside world. She stood at 5'7", had a D-Cup sized chest, and wore red spellcaster's robes, trimmed in such a way as to show her figure without revealing too much skin, leaving only her head, arms, and cleavage uncovered, though a couple of slits down the sides of the lower robes could expose her legs if she positioned herself right. The changes to her robes also allowed her excellent mobility. A staff rested on her back, and she had a book pouch on her left hip, holding a single book.

Next to her was a Ronin, with a height of 5' even, B-Cup Breasts, spiky dark green hair, and blue eyes. On her back was a longsword, about four feet in length.

"Ready to get started, Mikoto?" the woman in the robes asked the Ronin beside her, excitement in her tone.

Mikoto sighed. Her Mistress had been looking forward to this day ever since she finished her Journeyman Training last year. "Mistress, please remember that things are different outside the Vale. Your parents are still respected outside the Vale, but just mentioning your parentage won't get you anything you want anymore."

Mai Tokiha, daughter of the Arch Mage of the Vale and his Archmage Alpha, pouted in frustration. "You keep telling me that, Mikoto," she whined. "I think I get it by now. Things aren't going to be as easy out there as they were growing up. I understand that."

'_Do you really?_' Mikoto thought with a frown before continuing, "And please remember not to burn the first man to look at you funnily. Although you could somewhat get away with that here because of the abundance of water mages and healers and because of your status, doing so out there could cause you to get thrown in prison or worse."

"Relax," Mai said, as they stepped towards the portal. "This is me we're talking about. What could possibly go wrong?"

Mikoto facepalmed. Mai had a tendency to tempt fate like that on more than one occasion, especially when she was trying out a new spell. They were _**still**_ repairing the training grounds from the _**last**_ time she had done so.

The two stepped through the portal, emerging just outside a Transmission Spring in the Edo Region. Consulting the map they had been provided, the two set out for the nearest town.

Takachi City.

_Meanwhile, outside Takachi City_

Walking towards the outskirts of Takachi City was a man and two women walking on either side of him. As they approached the city, the man looked up. "Well, its about time we got here." he said. He appeared to be about 18 years old, with short brown hair with bangs on either side of his face, framing his light brown eyes. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt under a red and white jacket, and wearing a pair of blue jeans, with a deck box strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket, and strapped to his right arm was a large circular object with two flaps on either side of it, it appeared to be white with red trimming, while panels on the flaps were colored light blue.

"Are you sure we'll find Duel Monster Duelists here, Taro-kun?" The first female to his left asked, she appeared about as old as the man was, and had long cobalt-colored hair that stretched past her shoulder blades, and had dark brown eyes, and C-Cup breasts. She was wearing a tan colored undershirt under a similar jacket to what the man was wearing, and had a pair of knee-high blue jean pants. She had a similar device strapped to her arm as well.

The man, Taro Daimon, smiled as he shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. "We won't find out by just standing here though, Rei-chan."

"I hope there is," said the second female, who appeared like an older version of Rei, however her hair was shorter, just barely touching her shoulders, but she had a bang of hair which covered her left eye, only with a larger D-Cup breasts. "I'm tired of fighting you two again and again, I want a new challenge!"

"We will, Blair-chan," Taro said, smiling "I have a feeling we'll find at least one capable duelist... I just know it. Come on, let's go!"

The two girls, a Duelist and a Duelette, nodded in agreement as they smiled, and followed their Tamer and fellow Duel Monster Duelist into the city. '_Watch out, Takachi City,_' Taro thought to himself. '_The Edo King of Games has arrived._'

_Meanwhile, inside the City_

In the crowds of Takachi City, people moved from place to place, cars moved by, and people just lived out their lives normally.

Passing through the crowds, one could see a young girl being careful not to accidentally bump into anyone, seeming to pass through without a sound. She looked about 19 years old, standing at 5'9 with long shoulder length crimson red hair tied into a ponytail and emerald green eyes and well sized D-Cup breasts. She was wearing a pair of short pants that only reached half way to her knees, appearing to have been ripped to be such lengths, and had a red tank top on. She was carrying a small bag under her right arm.

'_Hehehe, suckers._' the woman thought to herself, '_Things have been looking up for us as of late, Team Crimson has been falling apart after that whole battle at Henka Port, they're abandoning their bases and leaving all the goodies inside for me to find. I'll have to go back and get the rest of the stuff before I send PLC the location._'

She then turned down an alleyway, and headed down the alley, passing by a few dumpsters and trash cans. There wasn't a soul in sight anymore.

"Well, lookie here boys," a sickly voice said behind her, and the woman groaned as she rolled her eyes, turning around to see three guys approach her from behind. "Looks like someone's lost."

The woman just looked at the three with a bored expression. "Alright, let's just get this over with," she said. "I don't have time for this." She reached for her side and pulled out a Pokeball before tossing it forward, and revealing out of the light a young woman who stood at 6'2 and had long blond ropey hair, and had dark green eyes and dark skin, wearing a black mini-skirt and a blue T-shirt under a purple zip-up jacket.

The woman, a Xerablondie, looked up and smiled. "Jade, ya need something?" she asked, before she noticed the men. "Ah, a couple of jerks."

"Yeah, you think you can take them, Rukia-chan?" Jade asked, with a smirk.

Rukia smirked as she turned back to the men her eyes glittering in excitement. "I would love to..." she purred.

One of the men said, "Look boys, she's giving up a whore for us to fuc-" His jeer was cut off as venom suddenly shot out of the stingers on her waist, nailing the man and causing him to jerk suddenly, and he began to move as if he was dancing, right up until Rukia nailed him with a flying drop kick.

"You bitch!" One of his buddies shouted out as he moved to punch the girl, only for her to brush his predictable attack out of the way and land a heavy punch into his solar plexus, forcing the air out his lungs with such force he blacked out.

"D... Dammit!" The last man shouted as he reached for a pokeball on his waist only to freeze as a whip made out of some kind of silky substance wrapped around his waist.

"Get over here!" Rukia shouted, jerking the whip towards her and dragging the man with it straight into a clothesline, sending him into the ground hard. "And that's how it's done, bitches."

Jade smiled. "Thanks for the hand Rukia," she said. "Come on, we gotta get back to the hideout before Ranka and Cynthia begin to worry."

"Right," Rukia said. "I'll stay out of the ball for a bit, just in case we run into any more jerks."

"Sounds good," Jade Ukohara said, as the two girls proceeded down the alleyway, and into their home.

**END CHAPTER**

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**SUPER SAYJIN, the Golden Warrior Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human - Not Very Near human Metamorph (Ape)  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** very large quantities of human food  
**Role:** Combat, Frontline fighters  
**Libido:** Average (becomes High after battles or during full moons)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Chi Healing, Hurricane Kick, Crushing Punch, Hyper Kick, Gust Punch, Titan  
Crush, Ogre Crash, Kaiser Wave, Megaton Punch, Megaton Kick, Chi Image*  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Strength (x14), Chi Flight, Enchanced Endurance (x3), Chi/Ki Manipulation  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery)  
According to the legends told by the Sayjins of Vegeta Valley, where the Sayjins there revere the first Super Sayjin with almost godlike awe, the first Super Sayjin, whose name has been lost to time, lived almost two hundred years ago. They say that she and her Tamer lived in Prussian, and were among the few to have managed to escaped from the city when a Widow attacked, killing almost everyone there (although the Sayjins who tell the story say that she "retreated," not "escaped" and woe to any who disagree with them). The pair fled north into the wilderness, only to find something worse than that which they had left behind: A Dryder nest. The source of the Widow that invaded Prussian had been found. The Dryder directed several of its subservient Widows to kill the pair, and while the Sayjin fought bravely, being of extremely high level, she was eventually overcome. She watched in despair as her Tamer was mortally wounded by the poisonous monsters. Overcome with rage and despair at her lover's impending death, she spontaneously transformed into the Super Sayjin. Revitalized, she destroyed the Widows around her, and used her Chi Healing to bring her Tamer back from the brink of death, bidding him to run while she fought the Dryder and the remaining Widows. He only reluctantly did so, and after getting far from the nest, he reported a giant explosion destroying the entire place. He later settled in Tyroon and told the story to others, although only other Sayjins believed him and kept the story alive.  
Since the original, the Super Sayjin breed has only been seen scantily throughout history, and even the Super Sayjins themselves disagree on what exactly enabled them to evolve. It has also become painfully obvious that the Super Sayjin as a breed could not have single handedly defeated a single Widow, let alone a 'nest' of the monsters. Firstly, historical evidence shows that there was only a single Widow ever in the area, and from records obtained from the Indigo League, there were several bodies of pokégirls around the charred remains of the Widow. Several Sayjins loudly disclaim the new Super Sayjins as nothing more than something similar to a template, and that the first Super Sayjin was in fact a Neo-Legendary that could have defeated Atmuff. This surprisingly, causes a rivalry between two Pokégirl breeds of a single evolutionary path, though it has been recorded that Sayjins who actually meet a Super Sayjin are usually able to be convinced of the breed's existence. Super Sayjins themselves are non-plussed about the entire matter however.  
Super Sayjins change little from their unevolved form, their hair on their heads and tails turning golden, and their eyes turning a shade of sky blue. Their bust enlarging only about a half cup size or so while the rest of their body retains their lean and well-toned form. It is their personality that changes significantly, as whatever personal discovery that helped cause their evolution now tempers their personality. Still largely prideful and arrogant, the Super Sayjin now learns to relax and let some slights slide that would have once caused her to start fights. It is unknown how much of change truly happens after the evolution or that causes the evolution itself, but the end result is a very powerful Pokégirl.  
Super Sayjins still have a lust for battle, and love to test their mettle against any and all comers, though usually their battle style is to test or play with their opponent before deciding how to best fight. Often, a bored Super Sayjin will battle a much weaker opponent on their level before suddenly ending the battle when they get bored with it. Some kinder Super Sayjin will simply fight any comers, seeing the battle as keeping her skills sharp while helping their opponent to improve. Whatever the battle's reason and whatever the battles outcome, a Super Sayjin comes out randy and ready to tame.  
Taming a Super Sayjin is quite an experience, as just like a Sayjin, these powerful Pokégirls can learn to control their strength down to a more human level with time. This allows for any taming positions a Tamer would find enjoyable with a low powered Pokégirl, even mid-flight tamings, as now a Super Sayjin has mastered her own version of flight. Super Sayjins themselves tend to take the taming room by storm. A few of the recorded tamers of Super Sayjins claimed that this breed gives the Tigress a run for her money... while some would only stammer and blush. As there have been so few Super Sayjins as of 300 AS, the possibility of threshold directly into a Super Sayjin is deemed improbable, and there have been no instances of feral Super Sayjin.

Chi Image (EFT) Exclusive to the Super Sayjin. While Sayjin's claim that this was the legendary Super Sayjin's ability to move faster than the speed of light, this 'After Image' move is actually the work of Chi manipulation. The Super Sayjin forms an exact image of herself as she moves, usually to distract or confuse her opponents. A well trained eye can notice that the Super Sayjin keeps moving, however.  
Chi Healing (EFT) By utilizing the massive amounts of chi inside of her, a fighting type Pokégirl can heal her wounds in a similar effect to the move Heal. This move cannot heal HyperVenom, unlike the claims of certain breeds, though it can slightly slow it down from near instant death to death within minutes.

_**DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style food, heavy on meat  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl, often used to discipline/oversee other Pokégirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Tomboys, Ingenue, non-elementals  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, elementals  
**Attacks:** Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
**Enhancements:** Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor  
**Evolves:** Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Dark Stone)

Nymphs are already an extremely sexual race of Pokégirls, enjoying practically anything thrown at them. When exposed to a Dark Stone, they become something very similar, but with a slightly demented twist. They lose their power over pheromones, but instead gain the ability to use poisons and various plant abilities. Their sexual appetite changes from loving virtually everything, to loving two specific things: Pain and domination.

Their tastes in clothes change as well. They absolutely love any sort of leather clothes, ranging from being absolutely covered in it to just barely being covered enough as to not be nude. No one knows if they make their own clothing or just get it from somewhere, but it is agreed that Domina leather is top notch.

Personality-wise, Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Tamers that do not have a strong enough will often find themselves at odds with a Domina, constantly having to prove their dominance over them or using their other Pokégirls to do so. Tamers such as these are encouraged to either trade her away or evolve her to a Dominatrix, where she will mellow out a little bit.

To have a willing and submissive Domina, a tamer must show that they are the dominate one in the relationship. This can be carried out either through being forceful during sex, somehow being able to 'project' their will onto her, most likely through a blood gift, or just generally resisting her sexual advances and showing it doesn't affect them. Even then, sometimes a Domina will still believe she is the one in charge, or just won't be as loyal as a Pokégirl should be. There is one way to get a very loving and loyal Domina. Control is something they love more than anything, and giving it up is something they almost never do. If a Tamer can show that they are the dominate one, and then give up some of that control back to her, she will do almost anything for him/her.

Their method of attack fits perfectly with their name. They strive to cause pain and to dominate her opponent. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks, with the multitude of thorns on it, it is perfect for the amount of pain they love to inflict. They can also use Poison Lash to coat her whip in poison to further break down her opponent. They are also resistant to pain and physical damage, and they heal faster than normal.

It should be noted that while Domina are a common Pokégirl in criminal organizations, they are not evil. They are best described as having very loose morals and don't mind doing whatever it takes to have their fun with someone.

There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. People with genes from these Pokégirls are more inclined to resist the effects of a Domina.

_**DILDORAN, the Embarassing Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **human foods, typically vegetarian  
**Role: **sexual experimentation, Taming aide, sometimes starter for a female Tamer  
**Libido: **Average, strong toy fetish  
**Strong Vs: **Ghost  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting  
**Attacks: **Thrust, Wood Pecker, Summon Simple Dildo*  
**Enhancements: **Toughness x2, ability to conjure dildo, fascination with sex toys  
**Evolves: **Dildorina (normal)  
**Evolves From: **None

Dildoran is a Pokégirl whose fetish for sex toys makes her as much a public embarrassment as it does a public nuisance. Since they tend to prefer a fake penis to a real one, no male Tamer will readily admit to having a Dildoran, and if found to have one, will say he's just holding it for someone else for fear of embarrassment.

Ironically, the Dildorans are usually as embarrassed as their Tamers are about their fetish for using their toys on themselves and others! They know how badly they're regarded by Tamers in general, and as a result try to hide their fetish and pass themselves off as another Very Near Human breed, such as Ingenue or Bimbo. Some Dildorans are so good at this charade that only a Pokédex or similar technology can identify them (barring identification spells).

Despite their fetish, Dildorans don't know much about sex toys, and can only use a simple dildo with any proficiency. The signature ability of the entire Dildoran line is to magically summon a duplicate of a dildo they've used before, but due to their inexperience, Dildorans can't conjure one more than ten inches long, and no vibrators or other fancy gadgets- a simple dildo or nothing at all. They're better at sex combat than they are at actually fighting, but that isn't saying much, especially when it comes to Pokégirls who dislike penetration. More than one clever sex-fighter has gotten the better of a Dildoran in a sex battle simply by taking away her dildo and using it on her!

Most Tamers who keep a Dildoran around use her to help Tame their harems, particularly female Tamers who get saddled with heterosexual Pokégirls that crave the feeling of penetration, or the occasional male stuck with a lesbian Pokégirl. Dildorans are not unusual as starters for women who go into Pokégirl husbandry for this reason, and most of these quickly gain enough mastery with their toys to become Dildorinas. Some humans also keep Dildorans as pets, finding it adorable and arousing to watch one fumble around with a new dildo.

Feral Dildorans are easily identified, despite how hard it is to tell a domestic or Threshold Dildoran from a human or a Very Near Human Pokégirl. They tend to run around wildly, makeshift dildos stuck in their cunts, madly humping everything in sight. As a result of their erratic behavior and possibly diseased and weakened state from unsanitary masturbation, Feral Dildorans are quite rare and have a very short expected lifespan. They are fairly easy to capture, usually by male Tamers who get rid of them as soon as possible, though some less than fortunate humans and Pokégirls have reported being "traumatized" by a Feral Dildoran, especially by use of Wood Pecker with a stick or a pine cone that resulted in splinters in painful places.

Threshold Dildorans often don't realize what they're becoming and mistake themselves for a different breed, though others in the same household as one will usually catch on to her growing fetish no matter how she tries to hide it. They usually come from Dildoran/Dildorina/Dildoqueen heritage, though some have been known to pop up in families that run high to other fetishes that also incorporate a lot of toy-play, such as BDSM. It has been confirmed that almost any Pokégirl ancestry can throw a Threshold Dildoran, giving Thresholding human girls yet another thing to worry about.

**Summon Simple Dildo (EFT)** - The Dildoran conjures a simple, lubricated dildo, a maximum of ten inches (25 cm) long and two inches (5 cm) in diameter, that she has used before and is proficient with. This dildo vanishes after use or if dropped for any other reason (including slippery grip due to the lubricant!).

_**DUELIST, the Summoner Mage Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human-style  
**Role:** Combat, strategic planning  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Ghost, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** *Card Conjuration, Call Me Queen, Taunt, Smirk, False Praise, Aura Sensation, Soothing Voice, Relaxing Gaze, Foresight  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced reflexes (x2), always optimistic  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** CardCaptor (battle stress, Duel Monsters deck nearby)

Until the first known Duelist evolved in 245 AS, nobody had expected that anything that predated Sukebe could cause a Pokégirl evolution.

Jacob Scott was more of a hobbyist than a dedicated Tamer. His interests ran to much more than just Pokégirls. One of his loves was playing collectible card games or CCGs, which had experienced a renaissance in 220AS. He had several different CCGs in his collections, but his pride and joy was his Duel Monsters cards, of which he had an extensive collection. He'd even gone to the trouble to teach several members of his harem to play, so that he had opponents available while on the road.

One evening, while his Pokégirls and he were playing Duel Monsters, his camp was assaulted by a large force of Wasps. His entire harem was quickly incapacitated, except for his Cardcaptor, who had left her wand in their tent. Unable to reach it, and seeing that her Tamer was about to be dismantled, her terror caused her magic to run wild and when it subsided, she had evolved into a new Pokégirl, the Duelist. She summoned Scott's Duel Monster's deck to herself and drove off the Wasps with a number of fire based monsters and spells.

Duelists change little from their Cardcaptor form, often gaining a couple of inches in height and assuming a more athletic build. They tend to dress like a Tamer and often the only way to determine if they are a Pokégirl is to scan them with a Pokédex.

The Duelist is always optimistic about her chances of victory, and this optimism carries over into her entire existence. She is not stupid, however and tempers that optimism with a broad dose of pragmatism. She is a master strategist and often uses foresight to determine what her foes will do and what cards to use to best neutralize them.

When the Duelist evolves, her wand vanishes to seek out a newly born Cardcaptor. Her cards disappear, as well, and mystical research indicates that they become free and must be captured by another Cardcaptor.

The Duelist gains the ability to summon any Duel Monsters cards that either she personally owns or that her Tamer has given her permission to use. Only with her deck can she reach her true potential, using card conjuration to summon the items and creatures to do her bidding. The things she summons become real and she can allocate her life energy into them as she sees fit. If she dismisses them, that life energy returns to her. If they are destroyed, however, that energy is lost and she must be heal to get it back. A Duelist can pour so much of her life energy into her cards that she has none left for herself, and several have sacrificed themselves in this fashion to save others. However, they will only do such a thing for truly loved ones, and often the other members of a harem do not meet that requirement.

Any creatures or items summoned are not alive and last for a maximum of twenty four hours before vanishing. They do not respire, eat or reproduce. They are only under the control of the Duelist, although another Duelist, with the right cards, can take control of one or more of them. Effects, such as healing, augmentation, or protection may be used on the summoned creatures, other Pokégirls, humans, or even the Duelist herself.

It is an interesting note that when a Duelist faces another Duelist, they must compete using the rules for Duel Monsters. They instinctively know what cards are currently restricted or banned and will take half an hour to reformat their decks before battling. Duels between Duelists are rather hard on their surroundings and many gyms and towns have forbidden Duelists to battle within their confines. Some communities have banned Duelists in battles at all.

Feral Duelists are fortunately quite rare as they have a tendency to surround themselves with four or five rather powerful monsters for protection and foraging. These creatures can be difficult to defeat, however, a feral Duelist often will exhaust herself without considering flight and thus can be captured.

Threshold into a Duelist is very rare; the few girls who threshold will become a Cardcaptor instead.

**Card Conjuration (ATK, EFT):** The Duelist uses her life energy to summon creatures and effects from cards. While usually Duel Monster cards, she can activate any card except Cardcaptor cards. It is unknown if these can be activated as all Duelists categorically refuse to do so. These effects or creatures can last for up to 24 hours. If dismissed the life energy returns to the Duelist. If the effect or creature is destroyed, the life energy is lost and can only be regained by healing, be it natural, technological or magical. Creatures summoned take on the attribute of their card as their type, with the corresponding strengths and weaknesses.

_**DUELETTE, the Advanced Card Gamer Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal/Magic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **Omnivore  
**Role: **Card-player extraordinaire  
**Libido: **Average to Extreme  
**Strong Vs: **Ghost, Rock  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Ground, Sex Attacks  
**Attacks: **Draw, Sex Realm, Glare, Taunt, Concentration, Heart of the Cards, Shadow Realm, Drive to Win, Mind Crush, Summon, Parry, Recover, Futa Trap Card, Gauntlet Strike  
**Enhancements: **Use Duel Monster cards as 'weapons', Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Decreased Constitution (x3)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Ingenue (Become competent in Duel Monsters games/win a tournament), Tomboy (holding a Mana Crystal + win a Duel Monsters Duel)  
Story this Pokégirl appears in: Ruby Adventures  
A Pokégirl that was recently discovered via an unusual means. How an Ingenue managed to win a Duel Monsters tournament is beyond most Tamers (and most players of the game as well) most vivid imagination, but it happened. She evolved immediately upon winning the tournament. A few months later, it was reported that a specially trained Tomboy also evolved into a Duelette.  
Upon evolution, the Pokégirl gains no less than one foot in height (never shorter than five and a half feet tall, more commonly around six feet tall), and becomes much curvier than before. All Duelette Pokégirls possess C-cup sized breasts at the smallest, which delight the ones that evolved from a Tomboy. Unlike the Duelist Pokégirls, their hair color remains the same as their previous forms'. Duelettes that evolve from an Ingenue prefer to wear somewhat loose and yet possibly revealing clothes- most often wearing something like a trenchcoat, and little else. Those that evolve from a Tomboy prefer to wear very tight and extremely revealing clothes, if they wear anything at all, in order to flaunt their new assets.  
The strategic capabilities of a Duelette increases, allowing the new Pokégirl to take advantage of the many different cards for the game in order to gain a better understanding of it. This Pokégirl's mind is amazingly adept at analyzing problems and situations, all while coming up with strategies that take into affect many different variables. Some Duelettes are even able to apply this cunning to a Tamer's harem, and some have even become Alpha due to their strategic senses. A Duelette that is an Alpha, although used to being able to plan ahead, needs to be able to vent the added stress regularly. This often leads to an increased libido for the Duelette. Strangely, upon receiving additional responsibilities, Duelettes become more effective when taming the other Pokégirls within the harem.  
All Duelettes, upon evolution, gain a Duelist Gauntlet. However, unlike the Black Gauntlet that a Duelist uses, or the red one that human players use, a Duelette gains a Silver Gauntlet. This Silver Gauntlet is actually made out of a light-weight metal that is as strong as steel, and allows the Pokégirl to utilize the gauntlet outside of a Duel Monsters battle as a weapon or shield. Many Duelettes attempt to gain new cards as often as possible in order to increase their Deck's offensive and defensive capabilities. Some Duelettes have been known to create up to half a dozen different decks, and even assist their Tamers in creating good decks to duel against them.  
An unusual bit of information only made recently available is that Duelette's are suckers for being tamed by a Fighting-type Pokégirl. It has been proven that Duelettes that are tamed by a Fighting-type are somehow very effective for the Duelette. Instead of only being half effective compared to a taming by her tamer, a taming with a Fighting-type is actually 75% as effective as normal. However, this extends only until her next taming, which must be with her tamer, or else the Duelette may immediately go feral. A feral Duelette acts just like a feral duelist, except worse- A Duelette often has more cards that going flying when she tosses them all over the place.

**-Futa Trap Card:** A card that is only made with permission from her Tamer, a Duelette is capable of using this card only once per month. Though the effects last only for one taming session, the Pokégirl target of this attack grows a magical cock just above her own sex. Although the Pokégirl can feel sensations with it as a male might, it does not produce sperm. It is, however, just as effective in taming as if it was being done by the Tamer him/herself. This 'Attack Card' cannot be used in battle.

**-Gauntlet Strike (ATK+50):** Using the blade-like outer portion of the 'card field' of the Gauntlet, the Duelette can inflict some damage or even block certain attacks using it. This is a Steel-type attack.

_**XERABLONDI, the "I'm A Fighter Not A Lover" Spider Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Bug/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (Domestic in Golden, Tyroon and Amethyst Continents), Extremely Rare (Domestic elsewhere and Feral)  
**Diet:** Human-style foods, insects, silk  
**Role:** Industrial/Combat  
**Libido:** Very Low, High with a favored master  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire  
**Attacks:** Dance, Sing, Scratch, Sword Dance, Sting, Needle Shot, String Shot (At high levels: Hyperbeam)  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Web Spinners, Poison Sacs, Can adjust Poison type, Retractable claws  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tarantella (from battle stress)  
The name comes from the South American Goliath bird-eating spider: Theraphosa blondi.  
The Tarantella's fine hair becomes more ropey, her retractable claws harder and sharper, and new ones appearing at the knees, and elbows as well, the fang/stinger disappears from the back while two appear at the waist. The Xerablondi appears as a human or completely human-appearing Pokégirl, except for their ropey hair which appears as corn rows or dreadlocks of whatever color the Xerablondi desires, although they favor lighter shades or darker with streaking. They are more solidly built than their sister Tarantella evolutions, no where near the extent of an Amachoke or Galem, but they are more muscular than they had been. They are typically 6.0 - 6.5 feet (183 - 198 cm) tall with a C to D cup size. They have much less skill and intricacy in weaving, and their silk is more suitable for ropes and nets than garments. Because of this, they lose their intolerance of other silk makers that the Wolf Spider and Tarantella share. She can still adjust the venom she uses and retain the Tarantism venom she shares with the Wolf Spider and Tarantella, this venom is a modification of the Paralysis Venom, except the victim dances wildly and uncontrollably, unable to attack or defend until the poison wears off. Other venoms may be learned. The Xerablondi loves to sing more than they like to dance, they still love to do both, at the same time with others. (You still don't let them near the wallflowers at the dance! Now keep them out of karaoke bars!)  
In combat, she will use her Tarantism venom first, if possible. They do not use their silk for webs, although some use string shot and other whip techniques with prepared lines. Her claws are retractable and long and strong enough to learn and use the more advanced claw techniques, even some of the sword techniques. Feral Xerablondi will line their dens with silks, although more like macramé, and retain enough intelligence (and pride) to use their silk products as a lure, although they may just throw a net over a particularly appealing passerby. Domesticated Xerablondi can be used to make silk ropes, nets, and other heavy structures in industry, although they prefer to defend their weaker sisters while they happily make lighter items. Xerablondis lack much of the haughtiness and anxiousness that so mark the other evolutions. When encountering other spider-type Pokégirl, who are 'letting down the side', they still make an effort to get the other spiders to live up to a higher standard: in combat, taming and especially making silk products. However, they rarely take it to the point of exasperating their Tamers or the rest of the harem. This makes them a better Alpha than their other evolutions. A supportive Tamer will earn the Xerablondi's complete loyalty.  
There are rumors that the Xerablondi have a venom that combine the effect of Recovery+ and Stamina drinks and Love Sting (with full rather than half effect on a bonded Tamer). They rumors cannot be confirmed, neither the Xerablondi nor their Tamers are talking. Some references to a pre-Sukebe dance called 'the horizontal bop' have been made, but research remains inconclusive.


	8. Chapter Eight: Takachi City Sagas

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Eight: Takachi City Sagas

_Takachi City_

_Hideout_

After running through alleyways and city streets, Jade and Rukia found themselves approaching what looked like an old apartment building, which appeared to be rather run down, and it doesn't look like anyone has lived inside it for years.

Jade walked up to the entrance, and pulled out a bronze colored key which she used to unlock the door, and she and Rukia entered the house. "Girls, we're back!" she called out as she closed the door behind them.

There was the sound of a small commotion, before three girls rushed into the hallway. "You're back!" shouted the girl leading them, a Tarantella who had an athletic build standing at 5'6" with long loose waist-length black hair with pink highlights and brown eyes, wearing a dark blue miniskirt with a dark red T-shirt, black dress shoes and stockings. "What took you so long, we were worried!"

Jade shrugged. "We ran into a small snag with some jerks," she said as she walked between them. "Taken care of, and we were sure to avoid being followed." She handed her bag to a Moogirl who stood at 5'2" with long white hair that was decorated with various ribbons, and cerulean blue eyes wearing a pair of knee-high ripped pants and a tight black and purple T-shirt which seemed a size too small and displayed her C-Cup breasts quite a bit "We got a lot from the abandoned Team Crimson base, though we might have to go back to get more before we give the PLC the tip. Where're Cynthia and Akane?"

"Room five, sleeping." Said the Diva, who had short green hair that was two inches short of being shoulder length, with bangs on either side of her face which framed her amber colored eyes, she was wearing a white dress shirt and a white mini-skirt with black dress shoes. "So how much are we keeping, and how much are we giving away?"

Jade shrugged as she and the girls approached room 5. "I'd say about 1/5th this time," she said. "Got a lot of stuff, empty Pokeballs, un-registered Pokedexes and a whole lotta other stuff."

Jade stepped into room 5, where two girls were just waking up on a couch. Both had animal like qualities, the one that looked to be slightly older had white, soft leather-like skin with black blotches all over her body and a pair of small curved horns on her head with long black hair that reached to her rump, this girl's most obvious feature was her rather large breasts that were at least an E-cup in size. The second girl was distinctively fox like with a two foot long bushy tail and fox like ears with a rather pronounced muzzle and soft reddish fur covering her body save the tips of her ears and tail which were a snowy white.

The two girls were currently stark naked as everyone pretty much slept naked in the apartment.

"You two had a good sleep?" Jade asked with a smile, while the Milktit yawned, and the Kitsune streached.

"Yeah..." The Kitsune said, shaking her head. "We didn't have much else to do when you left us here... Jade-chan, why leave us here when we could've gone with you?"

"I needed you girls to stay here and keep the place safe," Jade said as she hopped over the couch and sat between them. "Rukia was all I needed for this Akane-chan."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to bring more than one of us with you," The Milktit said. "You never know if you'll run into someone with a strong harem."

"I can handle myself Cynthia," Jade said with a small smirk. "You remember how we first met you and Akane-chan? We kicked your last Tamer's ass without even using any of the other's powers."

Cynthia smiled. "I know, but still, next time could you at least bring me or Akane with you?" She asked, "No offense to the others, but we are a bit better when it comes to fighting."

Jade sighed. "Alright, alright," she said. "I'll bring Akane with me when we head back to the base."

"Thank you-" Cynthia began to say, before the seven girls stopped as they heard the sound of additional footsteps.

"Shit, I forgot to lock the door..." Jade hissed as she motioned Akane to follow her, while the others stayed in the room.

_A few minute earlier_

_Takachi City streets_

Kira sighed as she walked through the streets with Katrina at her side, keeping a close eye out all around her, looking for any bounty hunter after the bounty her father had set on her head. "I really hate him," Kira muttered with a sad sigh. "I don't even think he deserves to be called human selling his daughter off like that... like she was _livestock!_"

Katrina winced in sympathy, the two of them had been friends for a long time and she knew the pain that her father put her through ever since they were young. He had wanted a son to carry on his legacy, believing women to only be a tool for reproduction and pleasure.

"Don't worry," She said to the angry Kira, who was idly fingering the satchel full of IEDs (Improvised Explosive Devices) that Kira had so lovingly call 'Powder Grenades' using the dust provided by her fellow Harem Sister a Boobisaur named Tyra. "Your father will get what's coming to him sooner or later, especially since you released those documents outlining his business practices on that web forum you found."

Kira smirked a giggled " ," she recalled. "Wonder who set it up?"

"Who cares so long as they do something about your dad," Katrina declared "So, where we sleeping tonight? Are we going to chance the 'center?"

Kira shook her head regretfully "No, let's try to find an empty building we can use..." She said glancing longingly at the Pokecenter, it was just too risky when you had lord knows how many bounty hunters after you.

As luck would have it after a bit of searching they found an abandoned Apartment Building in a rather run down part of town, a quick test of the door handle revealed that the door was unlocked and they stepped in.

"Not exactly a five star hotel..." Katrina commented, looking around. "But it works for now at least." The two began walking forward. "You sure no one else is living here though?"

"Well... there's one way to find out," she said as they stopped walking. "Hello? Anyone here?" she called out. "Your front door was unlocked, don't worry we locked it back up on our way in!"

There was a long silence in the apartment, Kira waited for a minute for anyone to reply. Just as she was about to say the place was all theirs, they heard the creaking of a door opening, and they looked to see the second door to the right opening slowly.

"Who's there, and how many of you are there?" A female voice said coming from the door.

Both Kira and Katrina were surprised someone actually lived here, but replied either way. "Just me and my Alpha," Kira answered. "I have two other girls with me, but they're in their balls. We're not here to cause any trouble, we're just looking for a place to stay."

They didn't hear anything for a bit. "Why don't you stay at the 'center then?" the same voice asked, her voice filled with curiosity. "They're free, are they not?"

"Kinda hard to stay at a 'center when your father has bounty hunters after you!" Kira said, a slight amount of anger creeping into her voice. "I really don't want to be forced to go back to him, thank you very much!"

There was a longer pause, before stepping out of the door was a woman and a pokegirl, the latter of which they identified as a Kitsune. "And why would your father have bounty hunters after you?" the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kira sighed. "Because I ran away from him when he was about to sell me off like some sex toy," she said. "Look, I promise that if you let us stay here, we can repay you somehow. We don't want to risk going to the Center when we just had about five guys chasing us."

The woman and the Kitsune shared a looked with each other before sighing. "You can stay," The woman said finally. "I make it my policy to help those in need."

Kira sighed in relief and smiled at the woman. "Thank you very much, my name is Kira Urei, and this is my Alpha, Katrina," She introduced. "Thank you very much for allowing us to stay here."

"Jade Ukohara," The woman said with her own smile before gesturing to the Kitsune. "This here is Akane, come on, follow me and I'll introduce you to the others."

Jade then lead Kira and Katrina into the room they just exited, inside they found five more Pokegirls inside. "This is the rest of my Harem, and my family," Jade said. "We all live here. This is Rukia, my Alpha, and this is Ranka, Orihime, and Cynthia." All of the Pokegirls nodded in greeting.

"NIce to meet you all," Kira greeted "I'm Kira, this is my Alpha Katrina, do you mind if I release my other 'girls?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jade said with an approving nod. Kira smiled as she reached for her belt and brought out two balls "Come on out Tyra, Trisha!" She said as she threw out a pair of pokeballs.

Tyra was standing at 5'6" whose short, spiky hair was currently deep green with a lighter green skin that had blotches of darker green around her body and orangish eyes and had a small plant bulb on her lower back and was currently wearing a pair of dark green panties and sports bra over her c-cup breasts.

Trisha was obviously an Octopussy with her lower body being comprised of four reddish tentacles, her upper half was obviously a human female with generous D-cup breasts and long wavy red hair that had the same hue as her tentacles and ocean blue eyes.

"Guys, this is Jade and her harem, Rukia, Ranka, Akane, Orihime and Cynthia." Kira explained to the recently released girls "They're letting us stay here the night."

"Its nice to meet you," Trisha said, as she managed to stand up on her tentacles. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Nice to meet you too," Jade said before looking at Trisha curiously. "I didn't think Octopussy's could stand on their Tentacles as well as you can..."

Trisha shrugged. "Being with Kira, I had to learn to adapt," she said, as she walked next to a couch, and sat down. "In our travels, I managed to at least strengthen my Tentacles to the point where I can at least walk without a struggle, but an all out run? No-Freaking-Way."

"Either way, its nice to meet you all!" Akane said, licking her lips a bit. "I've always wanted to see what an Octopussy would be like in bed... the Tentacles have so many possibilities..."

Jade groaned. "Akane, _please_," she said. "Not now..." she turned to Kira. "Sorry, let's just say Akane's a bit... perverted."

Kira giggled suddenly, a rather perverse grin on her face. "Not to worry, I'm not just a bit perverted," she revealed. "I'm _very_ perverted, throw in Tamer's disease and you've got a woman ready for _anything._"

Katrina and Tyra groaned in unison. "Not again," Katrina muttered. "Every time we meet a new pervert..."

"Kira tries to out perv them." Tyra finished, palming her face.

Jade looked at Kira and her harem, before an idea popped into her head and she grinned "Really then?" she said, in a rather seductive tone. "I wonder... can you live up to that?"

Kira's giggle held a sultry tone to it as she stepped up to Jade and placed her arms around her neck. "Mm, I owe you something in return for letting us stay here, don't I~?" she asked sexily. "How can I ever repay you~?"

"Oh, I've got a few ideas...~" Jade said, as she moved her arms around Kira's waist. "But can you and your girls keep up with me and mine?"

Kira giggled as she leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You really think you can keep up with a professional Sex Battler and her team?" She challenged teasingly. "Feel free to try."

She looked over her shoulder to her Harem who got the idea and started grinning in anticipation. Before anyone could get started, however, Jade spoke up. "I have a challenge for you, then," She suggested, piquing Kira's interest. "How about a Sex Battle between your Harem and mine, a first to Orgasm battle where, when the Tamer's Pokegirl loses, she has to take off an article of clothing chosen by the winner, and the loser of the entire battle gets strapped down and teased till they break down. Up for it?"

After just a second of considering it, Kira grinned. "I love the way you think Jade," she said. "But before we get started, first..." she leaned her head forward and planted a kiss right onto Jade's lips, surprising her for just a moment before she returned the heated kiss.

When they parted ways for air, both women were grinning at one another. "_That,_ was for luck," she said. "And believe me, you're gonna need it."

_*****LEMON ALERT*****_

The two girls stepped away from one another, standing on opposite sides of the room along with their respective girls, Jade looked at her girls. "So, which of you wanna go first?" She asked.

"Me! Me! Me! Please Me!" Akane shouted, raising her hand and hopping up and down on her feet. "Come on, _Please _Jade!"

Jade chuckled a bit. "Alright, alright, you can go first," she said. Akane hissed out a "Yes" before she hopped in front of Jade.

Kira chuckled a bit '_I like that girl,_' she thought before turning to her own three girls. "Hmm, who to pick..." she thought out loud. "Trisha? No, she wouldn't even stand a chance..." she then grinned. "Would you like to go, Tyra?"

The Boobisaur grinned. "Hell yeah!" She said as she stepped in front of Kira.

Akane stood in front of Tyra, grinning in anticipation. "I haven't had a good sex battle since _forever,_" she said. "I hope you don't disappoint."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing," Tyra said, with a grin matching the Kitsune's "Just give it your best, because I won't be holding back."

"Who said I'd be holding back at all?" Akane said, before she practically launched herself towards Tyra and planted her lips firmly on the Boobisaur, her speed actually surprising Tyra for a few moments before she quickly began returning the kiss. The Kitsune immediately began stripping her of her clothes, be it simply removing them or just tearing them off, not that Tyra minded as she had plenty of spares.

The moment both she and Tyra were nude, Akane's left hand flew towards the Boobisaur's pussy, and began rubbing outside it, and she quickly found that Tyra was quickly getting turned on judging by how wet her lower regions were getting.

Tyra was enjoying what the Kitsune was doing, however she wasn't even close to submitting to her. She used her vines to grab Akane's arms and legs, surprising the Kitsune before she suddenly found Tyra on top of her on the couch. "I told you," she said hotly into Akane's ear, causing her to shiver. "I'm not holding back..."

She then began releasing a hint of Lust Dust, directing it right at Akane. The Kitsune was hit by the dust in full-force, her entire body was rocked by a wave of lust to be fucked senseless. '_N-No... gotta...fight..._' she thought, trying to fight against the lust dust.

To Tyra's credit, she was surprised at how well Akane was fighting off the dust, however she knew what buttons to press to get someone like Akane to begin begging to cum. She began using her left hand to grope the Kitsune's left breast, teasing her erect nipples between her fingers, while using her right hand to graze just above her soaking wet pussy. "You want it," she whispered into her ear. "You _know _you want it, you wanna cum so badly now. Just give the word, and it's _yours._"

Akane's hips bucked a bit, doing everything she could to fight off against the lust dust. However, it became rather painfully obvious she couldn't fight it off for much longer. "I-I can't..." Akane said, trying to say anything, but the dust was making it hard to say anything really. Tyra sighed, as she decided to give the Kitsune some mercy as she plunged her fingers into the Kitsune's pussy, causing her to scream out in pleasure, before Tyra then sent in one of her vines in as well. After just a few thrusts in, Akane's hole tightened around her finger and vine as she came hard.

"One down," Tyra said, grinning as she laid her down on the couch. "Five to go." Akane looked up at Jade with a sad expression. "Sorry Jade..." she said, looking down a bit.

Jade sighed as she began removing her shirt, revealing her black sports bra. "It's alright, Akane-chan," she said as she flashed her a reassuring smile. "It's just a game, right?"

Jade looked over to her girls in thought trying to decide who was to go next. "Shion, wanna go?" She asked the Moogirl, who nodded and stepped forward.

Tyra grinned in excitement "Ooh, never done a Moogirl before." She said her vines snaking around a bit as Shion stripped out of her clothing "Mm, getting aroused just at the thought of you squirming for release..."

Shion grinned back as she stepped out of her panties sultrily "Mm, it'll you who'll be squirming for release," Shion announced as she started to dance.

Tyra froze just as her vines were about to move to restrain the girl as Shion's dance seemed to have a hypnotic effect on the Boobiesaur who slowly felt herself become more and more aroused by the arousing dance that Shion was doing.

Subconsciously Tyra brought her own hand up to start massaging her breast her tongue darting out to lick her dry lips. As the dance progressed Tyra brought her other hand up to her other nipple as she started to pinch and pull on her nipples and her vines started to push into her pussy and ass thrusting them into the Boobisaur.

Finally, as Shion's dance ended, Tyra screamed out her orgasm, her back arching as her juices sprayed out over her vines before collapsing to the ground.

"S-sorry Kira." She panted out as Kira pulled off her overcoat as Katrina retrieved her.

"It's alright Tyra, we know what to look out for now, too." She stated reassuringly. "I'll make sure to... _reward _you later."

Tyra smiled a bit as Kira looked at her two remaining girls, '_Five of them, and two for me._' she thought, '_Shion's gonna be a _lot _of trouble with that dance of hers... well, guess I can't hold back anymore._' "Trisha, you're up," Kira said. The Octopussy flashed a predatory grin as she stepped forward towards the Moogirl.

Shion grinned as she faced the Octopussy. '_This will be easy,_' she thought, however before she could even begin the dance, Trisha's first Tentacle lashed out and wrapped around her torso, and drew her in just as quickly, earning a small 'eep' from the Moogirl, as she suddenly found herself face to face with Trisha, who firmly kissed her right on the lips.

She caught the Moogirl by so much surprise, she didn't even notice her three other Tentacles snaking their way up her body until two were right up next to ass and pussy, while another one had grabbed her right breast and proceeded to fondle it, her fourth and last Tentacle was keeping Shion in place. Trisha's own hands were not idle, as she used her left hand to tease her left breast, while her right teased her cilt.

"Sorry, Honey," Trisha whispered into her ear once the kiss ended, "but you won't be dancing _me _into submission." She then plunged her first Tentacle into her pussy, causing the Moogirl to scream out in pleasure, before her second one entered her ass. Trisha then proceeded to pump her tentacles in and out of Shion, who was trying, but failing, to fight back her coming Orgasm, while Trisha set her up on her 'lap' in a way for all of the others to watch in full detail as her hands teased her breasts, her tentacles fucking both her lower holes, and her free Tentacle was going in her mouth. Just watching the scene made many of the other girls begin to feel horny.

After a few more minutes, Shion screamed out her Orgasm as she came, and Trisha retreated her Tentacles as she left Shion lying on the floor.

"Oh god..." Shion moaned as she tried to stand back up, only to fail and fall back to the ground, her legs feeling numb from the intense domination delivered by Trisha.

Jade sighed again as she removed her pants, revealing her black panties. "It's ok, Shion," She said as she walked towards her, and helped her onto her feet before lying her down on a couch next to Akane. '_Trisha is gonna be a huge problem if she keeps doing that,_' she thought. '_How do I counter _her?'

That was when an idea hit her, and she grinned. '_Perfect,_' she thought, before she signalled Orihime towards her. She whispered something into her ear, and the Tarantella grinned in anticipation. "Perfect," she said as she stepped forward.

Trisha rose an eyebrow as Orihime walked up, but before Trisha could say anything Orihime acted quickly, as she shot out a string of silk from her hair, using it quickly to tie Trisha's Tentacles together, causing the Octopussy to fall to the ground. Shortly after she tied her hands together behind her back.

Orihime was on top of her quickly, "You're not getting away with the same trick twice," she said. "This time, _you're mine._" Then, using her silk once again, she enclosed herself and Trisha into a quickly made Cocoon, making it impossible for anyone to see inside. However they could hear muffled grunts, moans and groans from inside, and then after a few minutes there was a long loud pleasurable scream, which was followed by the Cocoon opening up, and Trisha falling out, landing on the ground in an orgasmic daze, while Orihime stepped outside, now stripped of her clothes, with a satisfied grin on her face. "That's two," she said. "Next!"

Kira raised her eyebrow in surprise as she pulled down her hot pants, revealing her red panties that were looking slightly moist with arousal and, with Katrina's help, moved the Octopussy next to Tyra. "You got this, Kat?" She asked her Alpha who simply grinned as she stripped down to her birthday suit.

"In the bag," she announced confidently as she stepped forward. Orihime moved to try and bind the Dildoran, only for Katrina to move unnervingly fast as she tripped the Tarantella who 'omphed' as she hit the ground before quickly straddling her-facing Orihime's pussy but putting her own out of the girl's reach-and summoning a 7' long dildo that was easily an inch and a half wide before licking it sensually. "I hope you enjoy this~" she cooed out before plunging the dildo into the 'girl causing her to scream out in pleasure as the tool was worked in and out of her pussy quickly, expertly hitting all of the right spots as she used her other hand to finger her clit, quickly bringing Orihime to climax.

"Just remember, I was dealing with Kira when her Tamer's Disease was acting up _before _we had Tyra and Trisha on our team." Katrina announced. Just as she finished her sentence however, she was engulfed in a white light, that eventually died down to show a _very _different Katrina. She had grown by half a foot, putting her squarely at 6' even, with her chest expanding to D-cups. She blinked a couple of times before looking down at herself. "Sweet, I evolved!"

"Wow, can't wait to give the new you a spin Kat!" Kira, shouted giggling at the prospect.

Jade was beginning to get a bit worried, half of her Harem was now down for the count, Ranka wasn't exactly the best when it came to Sex Battles, so that left Cynthia and Rukia. And to top it off, Katrina had evolved, meaning she was a lot stronger, and considering what Jade already knew about Dildorina's, she was going to be very tough to deal with.

Sighing, she reached for her back and pulled off her sports bra, letting it fall to the ground, letting her breasts out for all to see, while Cynthia carried Orihime away next to the others. She then heard Kira let out a low whistle. "Nice," she said, grinning. "I look forward to teasing the hell out of _those._"

Jade playfully glared at her opponent "This ain't over yet, and I still have an advantage of three girls." she said.

"You've only got your panties now," Kira said, still grinning. "When I win this next battle, I win the match." She then paused for a bit. "Actually, why don't I make this a bit more fair. Next one to win this next match, wins all together."

Jade just grinned right back. "You're gonna regret that," she said, before she signalled Rukia forward. "Time for Alpha vs Alpha, take her out, Rukia!"

Rukia grinned as she stepped forward, and faced off against Katrina, the two just staring at one another for a few moment, before Katrina made the first move, a Ten Inch Dildo in hand as she charged at the Xerablondie. Rukia jumped over her as she suddenly caught Katrina into a headlock, and then forced her down to the ground. She then proceeded to steal Katrina's very own Dildo, and shoved it into her pussy, earning a short scream of pleasure from the Dildorina.

"You like getting fucked by your own Dildo, hu?" Rukia asked hotly, keeping Katrina down as she proceeded to pump the dildo in and out of her. However Katrina wasn't about to let her get the best of her, as she summoned out an equally large Dildo into her hands, and then using her strength she forced them into a 69 position, and then jammed the Dildo into her pussy, causing the Xerablondie to moan in pleasure as well.

Then, it became a race, as they began teasing each others pussies, shoving in their Dildos, and trying whatever they could to get the other to orgasm before they could, as their moans of pleasure filled the room.

Rukia felt her own Orgasm approach, however, at the same time, so was Katrina. They worked faster and faster, until, nearly simultaneously, they jammed their respective dildos into one anothers pussies, and they both cried out in orgasms at the same time.

There was a brief silence as the others looked at the scene. "Wait... who came first?" Akane asked.

"I couldn't tell," Tyra said, shrugging. "They did it at like, the exact same time!"

Kira groaned in disappointment. "Aww... what a cop-out..." she pouted. "I wanted to see Jade squirm..."

Jade herself appeared a bit disappointed, however an idea entered her mind as she walked towards Kira. "I think I have an idea for a tiebreaker~" she said seductively.

Kira smirked in return as she herself stepped forward. "You think you can keep up with me in bed?" She asked as she unzipped her corset and let it fall, freeing her D-cup breasts and pulled down her black panties, showing that her pussy was _very _excited. "Mm, can't wait to see you try..."

"I'll do more than try..." Jade said, stripping herself of her own panties before she and Kira began a very heated make out session. This time, it was time for their girls to watch their respective Masters sex it out. However, not wanting to be left out of any fun, and to make things even more interesting, Katrina and Tyra shared glances, before they grinned and nodded as they began flooding the entire room with Lust Dust.

Kira smiled as she felt the Lust Dust in the air as she inhaled it through her nose not even trying to fight the effects. She moaned loudly into Jade's mouth as she felt her pussy start to throb from release and her mind start to haze over in lust. She separated from Jade and saw the teen's pupils dilate from the lust and quickly swept her feet out from under her and followed her to the ground, where she pinned her hands above her head. "Let's have some fun~" She cooed as she leant down and began to suckle on Jade's breast. She was in for a surprise, however, when she felt milk begin to squirt out of her breast.

"Milk?" Kira said in surprise, and Jade blushed furiously.

"She's addicted to Milktit Milk," Spoke up Cynthia, who had Ranka in her lap, teasing her cilt while the Diva was sucking on her own tits. "She can't get enough of it, so in turn, like any other girl, she begins lactating it herself. It also makes them _very _sensitive."

Kira looked back at Jade, who she still had pinned. "Really now?" She asked with a grin. "Interesting..." she then proceeded to suck her breasts once again, and began to drink every last drop of milk that Jade had in her breasts. Jade was gasping in pleasure from the sensations Kira was delivering to her, while Kira's hands began to pinch her cilt. However, Jade wasn't about to let Kira get the better of her, as she managed to use her strength to flip them over, so that she was now on top "My turn now," She whispered into Kira's ear, before she began sucking her right breast, while her left hand began teasing Kira's own pussy, and her other hand keeping Kira pinned down.

Kira was enjoying every last second of this sex battle. Looking around, she could see that their respective Harems had already descended into a room-wide orgy, with Trisha using her tentacles with full effect against all of Akane's holes, Cynthia using a borrowed Dildo from Katrina to shove up Ranka's soaking pussy, Shion and Orihime were 'dancing' with one another, which really was just clothes sex before the two entered a heated make-out session as they fell onto the couch, while Tyra and Katrina were teasing the ever-loving hell out of Rukia, fondling with her breasts, grazing their hands across her pussy, and anything else to get her to beg to cum.

Needless to say, it was all so _hot._

Kira moaned loudly as Jade's finger entered into her pussy and started to pump itself in and out of it and was quickly followed by a second and third finger. With a quick wrenching action, Kira freed her hands and reluctantly got Jade off of her before bringing the two of them into a sitting position with their pussies mashed against each other, sending thunderbolts of pleasure down each other's spines as they shifted and moved.

Kira brought her hands up to Jade's breasts and expertly kneaded, pinched, and pulled them, giving the teen even more pleasure as she returned the favor.

For Jade, all of this combined with the lust dust, the orgy, the previous sex battles, it was all too much for her, as she suddenly let out a loud scream before she came down in a massive orgasm, squirting juices all over Kira's own lower region. She then fell down flat on her back, taking in slow deep breaths as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Kira chucked a bit. "I win..." she said, panting as she moved next to Jade. "But I'll give you this... best sex battle in my _life _so far..." she then positioned herself to where Jade was now facing her own pussy. "But do you mind returning the favor?"

Her mind hazy from the Lust Dust and her own orgasm, Jade lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out to lick around Kira's pussy, making the sex battler moan in appreciation. Jade subconsciously licked her lips at at the honey tasting juices the girl was pouring out of her pussy before plunging in with gusto, eager to taste more of her.

Kira moaned as Jade's tongue plunged deep into her, plundering her depths and hitting all of the right points to quickly bring the already on the brink Kira to orgasm who screamed in pleasure as her juices flooded Jade's mouth, opting not to drown in it she began drinking it all up as quickly as she could.

Once she was done, Kira lied down on top of Jade for a few minutes, as they both came down from their orgasmic highs. "Whoa..." Jade muttered. "Just... whoa..."

Kira giggled a bit. "Same here..." she said. "You and me... I can just tell we're gonna be... great friends."

"_Best _friends," Jade said with a nod as she grinned. "with benefits."

Kira laughed upon hearing that. "I like that," she said, before she whispered, "but we are _far _from being done for the night."

Jade could only moan in anticipation, as Kira's hands began going south...

_*****Lemon End!*****_

_Elsewhere, in Takachi City_

Mai walked along the streets of Takachi City, looking for the Pokegirl Center considering how late it was. Mikoto walked by her side as always.

"So this is what a city looks like..." Mai said in awe as they walked. "It looks _so different _compared to the Vale!"

"Indeed," Mikoto replied. "This is your first time in a city like this, isn't it, Mistress?"

"Yeah," Mai said. "I've been outside the Vale before, but only to forests and small towns-never a large city like this." She then turned to Mikoto with a bit of a pout on her face. "And stop calling me Mistress all the time! We're not in the Vale anymore, you don't need to be so formal!" She winked as she continued, "Especially considering how _close_ we are."

Mikoto blushed. Yes, they were very close indeed-they'd met when Mai was only five years old, when a young Mikoto had stumbled into one of the Vale's Transmission Springs, somehow ending up inside the Vale itself. They'd seemed to click for some reason upon first meeting, and had only grown closer from there. It was part of the reason Mikoto had become Mai's Alpha among the three 'girls Mai currently had.

"B-be that as it may, Mistress," Mikoto said, slightly stuttering, "it would not be proper to address you informally while in public."

Mai giggled a bit. "Well, once we get to the Pokecenter, we'll get ourselves a private room, where we can have some _fun_."

Mikoto shivered a bit in anticipation, even as they continued walking.

_Meanwhile, Elsewhere in the City_

Taro sighed as he and his two Harem girls followed him through the city. "Come on... not _one _duelist here?" he said. "Not even a simple card game on a table..."

"Well, not every city in Edo is very big when it comes to Duel Monsters," Blair said reassuringly. "We should head to the Center soon, maybe head to the next city tomorrow to try and find a duelist."

As they were talking to each other, neither of them noticed the orange-haired woman walking along, busily looking around her and taking in the sights and sounds of the city, until she literally ran into Taro, knocking the both of them to the ground.

The woman grunted out in pain and surprise as she fell, and a green-haired Ronin ran up to her side.

"Mistress!" the Ronin called out as she reached the woman's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the woman grunted as she rose to a sitting position. "Ow..."

Taro groaned as he stood back up, shaking his head. "Crap, sorry about that," he said, as he reached out his hand to help her back to her feet. "I didn't see you there, sorry."

The woman didn't take the offered hand, instead letting her Ronin help her back to her feet. "That's fine," she said. "At least you admit your fault."

"Mistress, you weren't watching where you were going either," the Ronin said. "You were busy looking around and gaping at the city, so it's your fault, too."

"Mikoto~~" the woman pouted. The Ronin, now identified as Mikoto, turned to Taro and his group and said, "I apologize for my Mistress' behavior. She had her every whim catered to her when growing up simply because of her parentage, and still hasn't quite learned how the rest of the world works yet."

"It's fine," Taro said. "By the way, my name's Taro, Taro Daimon. This is my Alpha Blair, and her sister Rei."

"I am Mikoto," Mikoto said. "And the woman next to me is my Mistress, Mai."

"Mai Tokiha," the woman added. "Daughter of the Arch Mage of the Vale and his Alpha, and Fire Magic Genius. Charmed, I'm sure."

Mikoto sighed, and gave Taro a look that said, 'See what I mean?', however Taro gave her a look that said, 'It's alright'. "It's very nice to meet you, Mai," Taro said. "You know, if you need someone to guide you through the city, I'd be more than happy to help."

Mikoto was about to take Taro up on his offer when she spotted the Duel Disk on his arm. "Oh, are you a Duelist, Taro-san?"

Taro blinked, then smiled as he lifted his Duel Disk. "Why yes, I am," he said. "I'm the last Edo League Duel Monsters Champion."

"How interesting," Mikoto replied. "One of my Harem-Sisters is a Duelist, as well."

Upon hearing that, Taro perked up as he grinned. "Really now?" he said. "Would you mind if I challenged her to a duel? I've been looking through this whole city for someone who knew how to play Duel Monsters."

"Of course," Mai said as she pulled out a Pokeball. "It's been a while since I last saw a good Duel Monsters Match. Come on out, Seimei-chan!"

The 'girl that emerged from the 'ball was a good 5'4" tall, had B-Cup Breasts, and had red hair and eyes. Her clothing consisted of a red short-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern, and matching shorts. She had a Duel Disk on her left arm.

She looked around, spotting the three people with Duel Disks in front of her, and smiled. "Hi there!" she said. "I'm Seimei! I'm assuming that one of you wants to challenge me to a Duel?"

Taro smiled and nodded. "Indeed," he said as he stepped forward. "Taro Daimon, do you want to duel me?"

"Sure!" Seimei said cheerfully. "It's been forever since I actually dueled someone from outside the Vale! When and Where?"

"The Takachi City Park, it's the best place," Taro said. "Please, follow me."

_Later, Takachi City Park_

A few minutes passed, and the the group found themselves at a clearing in the Takachi City Park, Taro and Seimei now facing off with one another as they shuffled their decks.

"I believe its only fair that I warn you," Taro said, grinning. "I'm the last champion of the Edo League Duel Monsters Tournament, so don't expect me to hold back."

"I'd be insulted if you did," she replied. "I just hope you're ready to get burned by my Monsters!"

"Funny, I was just about to say something similar," Taro said, before he put his deck into his duel disk. "So, let us begin." Then, at the same time, they both shouted, "LET'S DUEL!"

_**Taro's Life Points: 8000**_

_**Seimei's Life Points: 8000**_

"I'll go first," Seimei said, as she drew a card. "First, I will summon this card face down in defense mode," a large holographic image of a Duel Monster card appeared on her side of the field. "I will place one card face down as well, and call it a turn."

Taro nodded. "Alright, my turn." he said, as he drew his next card. "I'll play the Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode." The holographic image of the Dragon-type Monster appeared. "Red-Eyes Wyvern, attack Seimei's face-down card!"

The Wyvern charged at the face-down card, and in a quick attack he destroyed the card, revealing the face down to be a Fire Princess. "I'll play two face downs, and call it a turn."

_**Seimei's Life Points: 8000**_

**Monsters: None**

**Magic/Trap Cards: One Face Down**

_**Taro's Life Points 8000**_

**Monsters: Red-Eyes Wyvern (ATK 1800/DEF 1600)**

**Magic/Trap Cards: Two Face Down**

"My turn!" Seimei shouted, as she drew another card, and smirked a bit. "I play the Molten Destruction Field Spell," she said as she set down the field spell, and their surroundings switched from a peaceful city park to an active volcano. "All Fire-type monsters gain a 500 Attack Point bonus, however they lose 400 Defense Points. And now I summon Lady Assailant of Flames, in attack mode!" The Holographic image of the new monster soon appeared, and the field spell quickly changed her stats.

**Lady Assailant of Flames (ATK 2000/DEF 600)**

"Lady Assailant of Flames, attack his Wyvern!" She shouted out, as her Lady Assailant of Flames launched a wave of fire at the Wyvern, quickly destroying the beast.

_**Taro's Life Points: 7800**_

_**Seimei's Life Points: 8000**_

"I'll end my turn with a Face Down," she said, grinning. "Your move."

Taro chuckled a bit. "Good, good, but that was merely a flesh wound." he said, as he drew another card. "And this duel is just getting started. Now, I summon Armageddon Knight in defense mode," the holographic image of a warrior-like man appeared. "I also activate his special ability, by summoning him I can send one Dark-type monster from my deck, and into my graveyard." He pulled out a card from his deck, and inserted it into his graveyard. "Now, I end my turn with one face down."

_**Taro's Life Points: 7800**_

**Monsters: Armageddon Knight (ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Three**

"That's it?" Seimei said with a rather cocky smirk "I expected better from the Champion..." she then drew another card. "Lady Assailant, attack Armageddon Knight!"

However, as her monster began her attack on the knight, when she struck her target, she suddenly hit a mirror which caused herself to be destroyed. "W-What?" She asked, shocked.

"I activated my Mirror Force trap card," Taro said, revealing one of his face-downs. "When you attack my monster, it destroys all of _your _monsters on your side of the field." he then grinned "Like I said, this is just getting started."

"Very well," Seimei said, "I will end my turn."

_**Seimei's Life Points: 8000**_

**Monsters: None**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Three Face Down, one Field Spell 'Molten Destruction'**

"Good," he said as he drew out a new card, and grinned "First, I will use Giant Trunade, this will return all of our spell and trap cards back to our hands." He played the Giant Trunade card, as he collected his other two face down cards, as did Seimei "And now, I can activate my Red-Eyes Wyvern's special ability!"

"What?" Seimei asked, surprised, while Taro grinned. "You see, if I don't summon a card by the end of this turn, I can remove from play the Wyvern already in my graveyard, and special summon another Red-Eyes monster card onto the field."

Seimei blinked "But the only Red-Eyes card you send to your Graveyard was the Wyvern." She said, but she didn't like the way Taro was grinning.

"In battle, yes," he said. "But do you recall when I summoned Armageddon Knight, and I sent a Dark-Type Monster to the grave?"

The Duelist quickly recalled that, and her eyes widened. "You mean..." she said, and Taro grinned as he nodded. "Yes, I do," he said, as a card left his graveyard. "Seimei, allow me to introduce you to my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Black and Red lighting erupted around the field, as the massive dragon appeared in a burst of energy, as it let out its echoing roar towards Seimei, who couldn't help but be intimidated by the massive dragon.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

"The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was one of the first cards I ever got for my deck," Taro said, "I've spent many years perfecting his role in my deck. And let me tell you, he's a tough nut to crack." He then pulled out a card from his hand "Now I use the field spell Mountains, giving all Dragon, Thunder, and winged-beast monsters a 200 Attack point advantage! And now I switch my Armageddon Knight into attack mode, so they can both attack your life points directly!"

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2600/DEF 2000)**

**Armageddon Knight (ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

Both the Knight and the Dragon attacked Seimei with their attacks, the Duelist screamed a bit as the wind blew around her as her lifepoints began to fall.

_**Seimei's Life Points: 4000**_

_**Monsters: None**_

_**Spell/Trap Cards: None**_

"SEIMEI-CHAN!" Mai cried out in shock and horror. Seimei had never taken a hit this bad this early in a Duel before!

"Taro is a pretty good duelist," Mikoto complimented. "To do so much damage so early... I guess he's the Edo League Duel Monsters Champion for a reason."

"Mikoto?" Mai asked. Why was she complimenting Seimei's opponent?

"Don't worry about Seimei-chan," Mikoto said. "She won't lose easily. And something tells me she's getting ready to turn this back around."

As the dust began to settle, Taro looked up at where Seimei was standing "You alright over there?" he hollered out in concern.

"I'm fine!" Seimei said, as she shook her head, "You just... surprised me is all."

Taro nodded "Alright, I'll end my turn with two face downs," he said. "Your move now."

Seimei nodded as she drew out her next card, and she grinned when she saw what it was. "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!" She shouted, as she summoned a metal bird-like Monster. "I also replay the Field Spell Molten Destruction, and her attack power increases while her defensive power decreases." She then smirked a bit. "Also, thanks to your own field spell, she gets another little addition as well." She said, as the Dragon grew in power.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (ATK 2300/DEF 600)**

"Now, Horus! Attack Armageddon Knight!" She shouted, as the Dragon attacked the Knight, and quite easily blew the monster away in a single attack. "And that's not it, since Horus successfully defeated an enemy monster, I can upgrade her into Level 6!"

Taro watched in fascination as the enemy dragon monster transformed into a much larger, and obviously more dangerous, form. "And with that, I end my Turn with one Facedown." She said with a smirk. "Beat _that._"

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (ATK 3000/DEF 1200)**

_**Taro's Life Points: 6900**_

**Monsters: Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2600/DEF 2000)**

**Trap/Spell Cards: Two Face Down, one field spell**

_**Seimei's Life Points: 4000**_

**Monsters: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (ATK 3000/DEF 1200)**

**Spells/Trap Cards: One Face Down, one field spell**

"Taro's got a big lead over Seimei-chan when it comes to life points," Mikoto observed, "But her Horus Level 6 is stronger than the Red-Eyes, she's got this in the bag."

However, Rei and Blair chuckled darkly. "If you think your friend is going to win this..." Blair said,

"...you're mistaken." Rei finished, grinning "Taro's just waiting for one card to change the tide... The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is his among his favorites, but it is far from his strongest."

Taro, meanwhile, silently looked up at his enemy with eyes full of excitement. He reached for his deck, and after waiting for a few seconds, almost as if he were praying, he drew out a card. He stood there for a moment as he stared at the card, and grinned.

"He's got it," Blair said.

"First, I will use Pot of Greed, to allow me to draw two more cards." Taro said, as he drew out two additional cards from his deck. Looking at them, he grinned even more. "Perfect..." he said. "Now, I Banish the Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the match." Everyone, aside from Rei and Blair, watched in shock as he banished his only monster on the field. "Now...I may at last summon one of my strongest monsters... Come forth! RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON!"

Emerging from the ground, in a similar display as to how the first Red-Eyes appeared, emerged a massive dragon, which appeared even more fearsome than the original Red-Eyes, landing right behind Taro. "And don't forget, the Mountain Field spell is still in effect," Taro said, grinning "So that alone gives it power on par with your Dragon... but why stop there? I play the magic card Dragon Nails, giving him an additional 600 Attack points!"

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 3600/DEF 2400)**

Rei and Blair were grinning like mad, while Mei, Mikoto, and even Seimei's eyes were nearly about to pop out of their skulls.

"Darkness Metal Dragon... take him out." Taro said, and that was the only signal the Dragon needed as it charged its attack.

"Hold on! I have-" Seimei began to say as she began to activate her spell card, only for the holographic image to be destroyed. "Sorry, but I can negate any magic cards by discarding a single card." Taro said, as he sent a card into the Graveyard. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dark Dragon then launched a ball of red and black energy at the opposing dragon, and the impact caused a huge explosion to erupt around them.

_**Seimei's Life Points: 3400**_

_**Taro's Life Points: 6900**_

"And I'm not finished just yet," Taro said, "Darkness Metal Dragon's summon was still just a special summon, meaning I can still Normal Summon another Red-Eyes Wyvern!" Sure enough, appearing next to its 'older brother' appeared a Red-Eyes Wyvern in attack mode. "And with that, I end my turn."

"How many of those things does he have?" Mai asked/shouted.

"Jaden's deck is primarily focused around his Red-Eyes cards," Blair said, "So he obviously has _a lot _of these in store. Its why he's not just known as the Edo King of Games... but also as the Lord of Red-Eyes."

Back in the battle, Seimei was running out of options, and fast. With that Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, _and _that Red-Eyes Wyvern, she had very few options at the moment. She could tell that unless she drew something worthwhile in her next draw, she was pretty much screwed. '_Come on, please... I need something good here!_' she prayed as she finally drew a card. When she looked at it, she sighed a huge breath of relief "I activate the Magic Card Monster Reborn!" She shouted, "And I use it to revive my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

Moments later, the massive Dragon monster once again emerged onto the field with a flash of blue light. "Now, attack and destroy his Wyvern!" She shouted, as the Dragon destroyed the Wyvern quickly enough. "And now that my Dragon has defeated another enemy, it can upgrade once again! Into Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Eight!"

Once again, the massive dragon changed as it drastically increased in size, up to the point it was just as large as the Darkness Metal Dragon itself. "And now, I end my turn."

_**Seimei's Life Points: 3400**_

**Monsters: Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (ATK 3700/DEF 1400)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: One Field Spell**

_**Taro's Life Points: 5200**_

**Monsters: Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 3600/ DEF 2000)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Two Face Down, One Field Spell**

Taro watched this all with a hint of admiration, as his opponent managed to pull out a Miracle to save off defeat. '_She will go far,_' he thought, grinning. '_May have to teach her a thing or two... I always wanted a real apprentice... but unfortunately, the kiddie gloves are gonna have to come off now._'

"Well done Seimei-san," Taro said, surprising the Duelist. "You're actually letting me enjoy this duel! Though I think I may just end this in a few more turns." He then drew his next card. "You see, I don't think you realized this, but Darkness Metal Dragon gains an additional 400 attack points for every Dragon-Type in my Graveyard... so after killing my Wyvern, you just boosted its power all the way up to... 4000."

Seimei's eyes widened as she looked, and sure enough, the beast's attack points had indeed risen.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK 4000/DEF 2000)**

"What's even better, is that thanks to its other ability, I can special summon one Dragon-Type Monster from either my Graveyard or my hand each turn... so I am allowed to... say... summon a _second _Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He revealed in his hand that he indeed had a _second _Red-Eyes, and placed it out on the field. "But wait, there's more!" He said, "I still have room for one Normal Summon, so I pick... this card, Red-Eyes B. Chick," Moments later, the baby version of the Red-Eyes appeared on the battlefield.

**Red-Eyes B. Chick (ATK 600/DEF 500)**

"But again, not done yet!" Taro said, "I send this little guy into my graveyard... and I can special summon _another _Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" And once again, he summoned up a _second _Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"And now, for my two face-downs," Taro continued, as he raised the first one. "Up first, the Trap Card Return from the Different Dimension! With a small price of half of my remaining life points, I can bring back as many cards I had removed from play back onto the field! And that includes that Red-Eyes Wyvern and my _first _Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Seimei was beginning to pale, as she now faced off against _five _very powerful beasts-three Red-Eyes Black Dragons, the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, and a single Red-Eyes Wyvern. "But it's not over!" Taro said. "Now for the last face-down card..." it then revealed itself, and Seimei very easily could have pissed in her pants right then and there.

Polymerization.

"Now, watch as I fuse my three Red-Eyes Black Dragons together, to form..." Taro said, as the three said Dragons rose up into the skies, and beyond the darkening clouds. There were flashes of crimson thunder and lighting, before, after a massive flash of red light, down from the heavens descended a three-headed Dragon.

"THE RED-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Taro shouted at the top of his lungs, as the great beast landed next to the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

**Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 3900/DEF 2700)**

On the sidelines, Blair and Rei were laughing their asses off at the expressions that Mai and Mikoto had.

Mai was utterly horrified. True, Seimei had lost before in the Vale, but she'd never lost this soundly before. "Seimei-chan..." she whispered.

Mikoto, however, was incredibly shocked. "...I've never heard of the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon before..." she said.

"That's because Taro has the only one in existence," Blair answered, shocking the others even more. "Among some other cards. When he won the Edo League Duel Monsters Championship, he was allowed to help Industrial Illusions create new Duel Monsters Cards, and all of his ideas were meant to improve the Red-Eyes series. The Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is just one of these cards. He is the only one allowed to use them before they enter mass production sometime in the future."

"And now, Seimei-san, as much as I loved this duel... it's over." Taro said, "Darkness Metal... destroy Horus."

The Dragon let out a huge ear-piercing roar as he unleashed a torrent of flame at the opposing dragon, killing it instantly.

_**Seimei's Life Points: 3100**_

"You know, the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can actually attack three times in a row," Taro commented. "However, it could only do that if you had monsters on the field... not that it would really matter. Don't worry, this will be quick. Red-Eyes Ultimate? Finish her."

The Central Head of the Three-headed Dragon responded, as it built up energy, and fired a single shot at Seimei, sending her flying through the blasts of wind.

_**Taro's Life Points: 2600**_

_**Seimei's Life Points: 0**_

_**Taro Daimon Wins!**_

The next thing Seimei knew, was that she was in the arms of someone. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw that it was none other than Taro, carrying her bridal style. The skies had cleared up after the battle, obviously after the Hologram Projectors went off. "You alright, Seimei-san?" He asked the Duelist, "Sorry I... think I may have gone a bit overboard..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seimei said as she got back on the ground. "Kind of surprised at how powerful your Deck was, though."

"SEIMEI-CHAN!" came Mai's shout as she glomped Seimei, sending them both crashing to the ground. "You're all right! I was really worried about you at the end there!"

Seimei smiled as she returned Mai's hug. "Thank you for the concern, Mistress," she said, "but don't worry. I'm just fine."

"Mou!" Mai pouted. "How many times have I told you and Mikoto not to call me Mistress!"

Seimei chuckled. "All right, then... Mai-chan..."

Mai smiled. "Yes," she said, "that sounds much better. Now if only I can get Mikoto to call me that in public..."

"It's not proper for me to refer to you so intimately in public, Mistress!" Mikoto called out in reply, prompting Taro, Blair, Rei, and Seimei to burst into laughter, even as Mikoto blushed and Mai pouted.

Taro chuckled a bit as Seimei and Mai returned to their feet. "Reminds me of back when Mana first decided to join us..." he said, "Wouldn't stop calling me Master... Anyways Seimei, you were actually pretty good in the duel. I think you just need to improve your skills and your deck in a few ways, you might be able to duel me on more equal terms next time." He then reached into his pocket. "In fact, here."

Seimei blinked as she accepted what looked like a Duel Monsters card, and her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at it, seeing that it was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. "W-What?" she asked.

"I got several extra copies from Industrial Illusions," Taro said, shrugging. "Both Rei and Blair have at least one Red-Eyes in their decks, and I think you can really go far with this one in your deck. So what do you say?"

Seimei looked at the card in surprise, before she smiled and accepted it. "Thanks," she said. "I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will," Taro said, before looking up at the skies as the sun was slowly beginning to set. "We should probably get to the local Pokegirl Center soon, it's about to get dark."

As they began heading out of the park, a small female figure less than a foot tall flitted over to them.

"A FairyCute!" Mai exclaimed. "The Breed name is appropriate-she's very cute indeed."

The FairyCute seemed to be happy at the compliment, zooming around Mai happily.

"What's a cute thing like you doing around here?" Mai asked. "Is your Tamer here, too?"

The FairyCute seemed to sadden at this, shaking its head.

"You don't have a Tamer, do you?"

The FairyCute shook its head again.

"Well, I think you're too cute to just hang out around a Park like this without a Tamer," Mai said, getting out a Pokeball. "So, what do you say? Would you like to come along with me?"

The FairyCute nodded happily, flying a few circles around Mai before touching the 'ball and letting herself get sucked into it. Mai happily gazed at the ball as it twitched a few times before going still with a satisfying 'click'.

"Congrats, Mai!" Taro said, smiling. "Come on, let's hurry and get to the Center."

_Later, outside the City_

Eleven women stood on top of a plateau overlooking Takachi City. Five of them had done this same thing two weeks ago outside of Hakuma Town, before the devastating defeat they'd suffered which resulted in the loss of most of their Harem. They'd gained six more girls since then, though, and were ready to try again.

"You're sure about everything this time, Ilya?" Victoria asked. "This is much larger than Hakuma Town-it will be considerably better protected."

"Yes," Ilya replied. "Given our failed assault on Hakuma Town, they might expect us to try something similar again. They won't expect an assault on a large population center like this.

Helen stepped up. "Yes," she said, "but we don't have enough power to do this. We have six new 'girls with us, but they aren't anywhere near as powerful as our previous Harem-Sisters yet. The only one as powerful as us is that Armsmistress we picked up."

Said Armsmistress then walked up. "Our friend the Magic Knight is correct," she said. "We should either wait on the attack until our other Harem-Sisters are up to our same level, or maybe find some allies."

Sophia snarled at the Armsmistress. "Do not speak to our Mistress or Alpha so casually, worm!" she growled. "You have not been with us long enough to earn that right!"

"Calm yourself, Sophia," Ilya said. "Shizuru may be out of line, but I do believe she means well."

Sophia backed down, settling for grumbling at Shizuru. "Alright, but still," She said. "How do we fix that?"

Before Ilya could speak, there was the sound of a light chuckle. "Perhaps I may be of assistance?"

The moment they heard the voice, Victoria and the others went on high alert as they surrounded their Harem Leader and their Tamer in a defensive circle. "Who are you?" Sophia shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Certainly, just look up." the voice said, and the others did so, and their eyes widened as they saw someone descend slowly above them.

It was a man, who appeared to be no older than Victoria herself. He had long shoulder-length blond hair, and dark blue eyes, however most of his face was concealed behind a white mask. He was wearing what what looked like an old black and gold military uniform, with white pants. However, the most distinctive feature he had was his two jet-black angel wings on his back, allowing him to fly.

He was not alone, as someone else floated down beside him, a woman who had long blond hair and green eyes, pale skin and wearing a similar female-version of the same uniform, however her pants were black, and she had two white angel wings from her back.

"Who are you?" Ilya demanded, "And what do you want?"

The man chuckled a bit "If you believe we're here to do you harm, we are not," he said. "My name is Zane Vi Crucible, though you may call me... the Angel of Death. And this is my Alpha, Shiho."

"The Angel of Death..." Shizuru remarked. "I've heard of you. You lead a Mercenary Group and go after Rocket Clone Groups and Anti-Pokegirl Groups."

Ilya and Victoria both took a minute to absorb that information. "And what does someone like you want with us?" Ilya asked.

"You could say that we share a somewhat common goal," Zane said, surprising them all. "We want a new world, one where Pokegirls and Humans can be together, regardless of what type of Pokegirl they are," he glanced at the Dark Queen. "I've read up much about you and your Tamer," he said. "Though I personally don't like the idea of using sacrifices to make someone stronger... the sacrificeiee gave her life willingly, and you did not force any of them to do that ritual." He then glanced up at Takachi City. "This city... despite how beautiful it looks, it hides an evil. This is the home of many Seele members who fight _against _Pokegirl Rights. I will take great pleasure in seeing this city burn with them along in it."

Victoria looked into Zane's eyes... and it was almost like staring into a mirror, she could see pain in those eyes... a very familiar pain. She could tell this man was telling the truth, and she could also tell he had seen as much pain as she had. "Alright," she said. "However, what can you and your girls do?"

Zane, once again, chuckled. "Believe me when I say, I am not alone." he said, "I have hundreds of other men and women who I command ready to strike the city at my command. Not to mention my... allies in the Dark Continent. Also, I have a very... _special _ally who would actually like to meet you."

He and Shiho stepped to the side, just as a portal seemed to open before them, and out stepped a beautiful woman, with dark grey skin, long waist-length white hair, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. As she walked out of the portal, she moved gracefully, with swift, elegant movements. She was wearing a silken white robe that flowed like water when she moved.

Upon seeing the woman, the eyes of Victoria and her Harem widened in absolute shock, not believing who now stood before them. "J-Jenova..." Victoria whispered.

The Legendary Pokegirl smiled a bit "So, you've heard of me?" She asked, "I'm surprised, PLC has concealed almost all information on me on standard PokeDex's."

"We haven't heard much," Ilya admitted, "only rumors that you would appear near sites where great calamities are about to occur."

"Rumors which are true," Jenova said, still smiling. "I love seeing chaos and pain, and I laugh at it all..." she then glanced at Zane and then at Victoria. "However, even _I _have sympathy for ones who suffer as much as you have," she said. "Both you and Zane have suffered so much so early in your lives. Which is why I am helping both of you accomplish your dreams... besides..." she then grinned. "I know that helping you will cause _so much _chaos and suffering to bring about this new world... being part of it is all too tempting, even for me."

"We are honored that you will provide us with such support, Lady Jenova," Ilya said, bowing in respect along with several of the other Pokegirls.

"No need to be so formal," Jenova said. "Though I _do _like the sound of Lady Jenova..." she then shook her head. "Anyways, to help you accomplish your goals, I will give you my most trusted servant to assist you." With the wave of her hand, another portal appeared, and out of it emerged a man who had long waist-length silver hair, with long bangs on either side of his face, and green cat-like eyes. He was wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots, and a black shirt which was open near the top revealing his chest with a pair of black pants, with black leather suspenders crossed over his pants. Currently drawn in his hand was a seven-foot long Katana Sword, carrying it over his left shoulder with the blade curving downward. The strangest thing about the man was the single black wing which sprouted out of his back, and behind his right shoulder.

"This, is my finest warrior, and my adoptive son," Jenova said. "Sephiroth."

Ilya could feel the power come off of Sephiroth in waves, and smiled at the thought of such a powerful warrior on her side.

Victoria, on the other hand, was conflicted on the inside, although she made sure that there was no way anyone could see her internal conflict. On the one hand, having Zane, his army, Jenova, and Sephiroth on her side would make it much easier to achieve the new world she and Ilya desired.

On the other, ever since Hakuma Town, she had been taking Helen's words into consideration more and more. And although Takachi City was home to several members of Seele who would rise against her if not put down, along with many of their supporters, there were also countless innocents in the city who had nothing to do with them.

Was the blood of all those innocents really a necessary price to pay?

**END CHAPTER**

**OoOoOoO**

**I have a challenge for any brave fanfic writers out there! A pokegirl/Mass Effect crossover! And here it is!**

**Pokegirl/Mass Effect**

Premise: Set in about 1000AS(After Sukebe) the PLC is now starting to re-explore space through the use of the StarlightXpress Pokegirl when they find the Prothean Data Cache on Mars, revealing technology even greater than that of Sukebe's, beginning a new age of Space Exploration for the PLC Earth.

Special Notes:

Can either be set when the ME trilogy begins or when they just start reaching out to the stars.

the StarlightXpress Pokegirl _must _be featured

The Turians can either get their asses kicked or result in a stalemate or even the usual humanity starts to lose route

Humanity as a whole can be becoming 'Pokeboys/Girls' or just remain as it is currently

Rocket Clone groups become Cerberus

**Pokedex entries**

_**TARANTELLA, the Dancing Spider Pokégirl A.K.A. the Upside-Down Spider Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Bug/Fighting  
**Frequency:** Rare (Domestic in Golden, Tyroon and Amethyst Continents), Extremely Rare (Domestic elsewhere and Feral)**  
Diet:** Human-style foods, insects, silk  
**Role:** Domestic/Industrial and light combat  
**Libido:** Low, High with a favored master or after eating masses of silk  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying  
**Attacks:** Dance, Leer, Sing, Scratch, Sword Dance, Sting, String Shot  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Web Spinners, Poison Sacs, Can adjust Poison type, Retractable claws  
**Evolves:** Wolf Spider (orgasm), Xerablondi (battle stress)  
**Evolves From: **None  
Called the 'upside-down spider' because their retractable 'fang', more of a stinger, located where most animal-types would have the base of their tails, and the spinnerets in their head produce their luxurious and silky hair. For this reason, their hair is usually long and either loose or in a single braid. The Tarantella appears as a human girl with an athletic figure about 5.5 - 6 feet (166 - 184 cm) with a B to C cup size, both height and bust tending towards the lower end of their ranges. The major difference is the rich and vibrant color of their hair. Their hair can change color as the Tarantella produces different colored silk for weaving, although they have a 'natural' or default hair color, which is often unusual. Their 'fang' is usually retracted and thus almost invisible. Therefore, they are easily confused with Megami, Ingenues, or any almost human-looking Pokégirl. Almost all are skilled weavers and make their own clothes, equipment and home furnishings/decorations out of silk of their own or their sisters' manufacture. They weave their products by hand at a very rapid rate. They are exceedingly haughty about this and are very competitive with other silk manufacturing methods: Arachnae, Spinnertit, Spidergirl, silkworms, other spiders. They enjoy eating such 'inferior products', from damaged silk clothing even the occasional spider web, and use the food to make a 'much superior product'. Tamers should be aware, if the silk available is more than two to three square yards/meters, the first thing the Tarantella will want to make is a cocoon to enclose herself, her Tamer and possibly a Harem mate or two for some . . . quality time together.  
The Tarantella can adjust the venom she uses initially only Sleep Venom, Poison Sting, and the venom that gives the Pokégirl her name. This Tarantism venom is a modification of the Paralysis Venom, except the victim dances wildly and uncontrollably, unable to attack or defend until the poison wears off. Other venoms may be learned. The Tarantella loves to sing and dance, preferably with others. (Don't let them near the wallflowers at the dance!)  
In combat, she will use her Tarantism venom first, if possible. They do not use their silk for webs, although some use string shot with a prepared line. The claws in her fingers and toes are retractable, but too weak to be suitable for the more advanced claw techniques. Feral Tarantellas will line their dens with silks and retain enough intelligence (and pride) to use their silk products as a lure. Domesticated Tarantellas are often used to manufacture silk items as home industry or in larger facilities, with large groups of Tarantellas or their evolved forms happily working on projects together. Tarantellas and their evolved forms are both haughty and extremely anxious, approaching a full-blown Inferiority Complex, regarding their spider origins and people's attitudes in general. (Although they agree, the feelings towards Widows are totally justified). When encountering other spider-type Pokégirl, who are 'letting down the side', their insecurity manifests itself as an intense effort to get the other spiders to live up to a higher standard: in combat, taming and especially making silk products. While this makes them a good choice for Alpha, Tamers need to monitor this, to keep it from becoming too grating for them and their harem. Also of concern to the Tamer is the aftermath of the Tarantella failing to meet her own or another spider-type's high standards. A supportive Tamer, particularly at such times, will earn the Tarantella's complete loyalty.  
There are rumors that the Tarantella and its evolved forms have a venom that combine the effect of Recovery+ and Stamina drinks and Love Sting (with full rather than half effect on a bonded Tamer). The rumors cannot be confirmed, neither the Tarantellas nor their Tamers are talking. Some references to a pre-Sukebe dance called 'the horizontal bop' have been made, but research remains inconclusive.

_**MOOGIRL, the Human-Loving, Fast-Talking, Street-Smart, SLAM-Dancing Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human foods  
**Role:** dancer, entertainment  
**Libido:** Average (High with music and/or a Tamer they like)  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Growl, Scratch, Bite, Cheer, Dodge, Agility, Dance, Black Blade  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance (x3)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

Moogirls are a strange breed of Pokégirl. They usually stand around five feet tall, and their entire bodies are covered with short white fur. Their hair is just longer, silkier strands of the fur from the back of their heads. The often style their hair and decorate it with various ribbons and accessories, the only clothing they wear. Moogirls have a small tail just over their backside, not nearly long enough to reach the ground. They have small, crimson wings on their backs, but these are obviously vestigial, and can't even lift a Moogirl off the ground slightly. They have a single antenna from their foreheads, hanging slightly in front of them, on the end of which is a round, fuzzy tuft. This tuft is an erogenous zone for them. While not quite as sensitive as their clit or their nipples, stroking it in the right manner can arouse a Moogirl quickly.

Moogirls believe that they are the living epitome of what is cool, and they do their best to make sure they can back it up. They are always up to date on the latest slang, and know the right expressions, gestures, and phrases to make. They are also quite vain about their appearance, primping and cleaning themselves whenever possible.

A Moogirl's most favorite activity though is dancing. For them, dancing is the single coolest thing a person can do. Obviously, these Pokégirls get along great with Divas and Bards and the like, since these Pokégirls can provide them with music to, as they say, "jive" to. Many trendy clubs will have a singing Pokégirl and a Moogirl on stage to dance as entertainment. They enjoy doing seductive and suggestive dances, since it garners them more attention. A Moogirl also knows dances that can be used as attacks, with different elemental powers being used. This makes the Moogirl quite extraordinary, something they take pride in, because they can access different elements while still retaining their Normal type. Moogirls who have a Tamer who appreciates their dancing, and is even willing to dance with them, and has a singing Pokégirl in his Harem, will find that his Moogirl thinks the world of him, and will be unwaveringly loyal. She will also be very lusty towards him, being, as one Moogirl said "aroused by just how damn cool he is!"

Besides some basic attacks and their dancing, a Moogirl has a special attack called Black Blade. They don't like using this attack though, and tend to only pull it out when they're near death, or as they say, when they've "broken their limit." This attack is where the Moogirl will rush at her foe and begin just punching rapidly, pummeling them with surprising force. Oddly, the name of the attack doesn't describe it at all, and when asked about this, a Moogirl will blush, stammer something unintelligible, and change the subject. It's thought that this might be them having misnamed their own attack, something extremely uncool to do, and now just sticking to the name since they refuse to admit they gaffed.

Feral Moogirls act like normal Feral Pokégirls, save for one oddity. In addition to saying their name, they also say "kupo" or "kupopo." What this means is still being researched. It's easy to tell a domesticated Moogirl from one that was born Feral, since Feralborns will still let the occasional "kupo" slip out. They aren't embarrassed by this though, considering it to be one of the coolest words there is to say. They also refuse to ever admit they were born Feral at all, instead insisting that they were learning to dance and researching new steps during their early years. Threshold girls who become Moogirls are perhaps the only cases of Threshold where the victim isn't unhappy at all, since she's just become the epitome of what's hip.

There has never been a case of anything evolving into a Moogirl, nor have Moogirls ever been known to evolve. One Moogirl was quoted as saying "how could we ever evolve? We've already reached the ideal state. You can't improve on perfection, baby."

Some of the Moogirl's known elemental Dances are listed below. How many dances she has, and which variations she knows, are only known by each particular Moogirl. There doesn't seem to be any order or system by which they learn them. The more worldly and experienced the Moogirl though, the more dances she knows.

**Wind Song:** This set of dances is moderate, involving lots of twirling with limbs held out and flowing motions.  
_Wind Slash:_ This dance sends out a razor sharp burst of wind to cut the enemy.  
_Sun Bath:_ This dance calls down light that soothes and helps refresh others.  
_Plasma:_ This dance calls down bolts of violent power to hit enemies.  
_Cockatrice:_ This quick dance is jarring and throws enemies off balance with its motions, lowering their defenses.

**Forest Suite:** This set of dances is surprisingly fast and violent, similar to modern dancing. It suggests aggression.  
_Rage:_ This attack conjures up large bits of debris, larger than just dust, and has the wind toss them at foes.  
_Wild Bear:_ This dance heals any things like paralyzation or forced sleep on other Harem members.  
_Elf Fire:_ This dance starts slow, and slowly goes fast, as though the Moogirl's arousal was building, it ends when she releases a large burst of flame towards a localized area.  
_Wombat:_ This wild break dance has the Moogirl get close to an enemy, letting her flailing limbs hit her.

**Desert Aria:** This set of dances is slow with outstretched limbs and curling, twisting movements.  
_Wind Storm:_ This dance kicks up dirt and debris to blind her opponent.  
_Wind Slash:_ This dance sends out a razor sharp burst of wind to cut the enemy.  
_Antilion:_ This dance sends a localized but fierce gust of wind to knock one opponent over.  
_Kitty:_ This oddly-named dance has such a good beat that it hastens the other members of a Moogirl's Harem.

**Love Sonata:** This dance set is slow and sensuous, but has its quick motions as well, suggesting rising passion.  
_Elf Fire:_ This dance starts slow, and slowly goes fast, as though the Moogirl's arousal was building, it ends when she releases a large burst of flame towards a localized area.  
_Snare:_ This dance causes the ground under and enemy to become muddy and hard to navigate.  
_Specter:_ This dance uses Confuse on the enemy.  
_Tapir:_ This dance heals things like paralyzation or forced sleep on other Harem members.

**Earth Blues:** This dance set is slow, but suggests sadness instead of passion. It has some quick, violent motions representing suppressed anger.  
_Land Slide:_ This dance causes small, localized earthquakes, often targeted at nearby debris to bring it down on an enemy's head.  
_Sun Bath:_ This dance calls down light that soothes and helps refresh others.  
_Sonic Boom:_ This dance ends with a quick hand motion towards the enemy, letting the compressed sound hit her and do damage.  
_Whump:_ A slow dance that ends with a sudden rush forward and a solid hit against the enemy.

**Water Rondo:** This dance set is lithe and flowing with a moderate tempo. It tends to be to a steady rhythm, with no jarring motions occurring.  
_El Nino:_ This dance is slightly disorienting to opponents, making them feel uncoordinated, lowering their attacking power.  
_Specter:_ This dance uses Confuse on the enemy.  
_Plasma:_ This dance calls down bolts of violent power to hit enemies.  
_Wild Bear:_ This dance heals any things like paralyzation or forced sleep on other Harem members.

**Dusk Requiem:** This set of dances set is slow, more like graceful martial arts practice than dancing, and is obviously indicative of sadness.  
_Cave in:_ This dance disturbs the natural "flow" of the earth enough that nearby structures shake, sending down loose items onto enemies.  
_Elf Fire:_ This dance starts slow, and slowly goes fast, as though the Moogirl's arousal was building, it ends when she releases a large burst of flame towards a localized area.  
_Snare:_ This dance causes the ground under and enemy to become muddy and hard to navigate.  
_Poison Frog:_ This dance seems almost reproachful, and uses Poison on an enemy.

**Snowman Jazz:** This lively dance set is upbeat without being too violent, great for getting a Moogirl's blood moving.  
_Snow Ball:_ This quick dance forms a cold, thick ball of snow in the Moogirl's hands, which she tosses at her enemy.  
_Snare:_ This dance causes the ground under and enemy to become muddy and hard to navigate.  
_Surge:_ Enemies are hit with a sudden barrage of cold at the end of this dance.  
_Ice Rabbit:_ This dance sends a cool wind over Harem members and friends, refreshing them.

_**DIVA, the Singing Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **Human-type diet  
**Role: **Morale boosters, Pokégirl Support  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Ghost, Pokégirls weak against sonic techniques  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Rock  
**Attacks: **Sing, Dance, Butt Wiggle, Cheer, Yell, Whistle, Anti-cheer, Sexy Beam, Various Song Techniques (often named by the Pokégirl or her tamer)  
**Enhancements: **Increased Lung Capacity, Pitch-perfect, Perfect Recall, Song magic-casting, Enhanced Durability (x2)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Ingenue (normal)

During the end of the war, Sukebe had to try and stall for time as the humans began to convert his forces to their side. In his rush to ready for the final battles, numerous new Pokégirls were created, in part assisted in their creation by other Pokégirls, others by himself. It is a wonder that he managed to give enough resources into the creation of the Diva, however, to bring support to his Pokégirls and to make his forces better able to defend themselves against the human and Pokégirls that attacked them. But for the Diva, singing their songs was their reason for being. Using their songs, the Divas made it all the more difficult for the human forces to drive on, the songs increasing their charges' abilities to points that even the converted Pokégirls had never seen before.

Divas sing. It's what they do. It's what they were made for. It is, for them, a life-long obsession. They can find song in anything, and can find a reason in anything -to- sing. The problem arises in that, once they begin singing, they find it rather difficult to stop. Fortunately, it is much easier for her to decide not to sing than to just erupt into song at any given moment, and even the slightest nudge can break her singing trance if she's not weaving one of her magically powered songs into being with each note. Feral Divas, on the other hand, tend to sing more than a nymph tames, which makes them easy to find by both Tamer and other ferals. This issue made many Diva easy to find after the revenge war and to subvert for human usage afterward. Although many leagues and the tamers within them find little place in a battle harem, within the few leagues that utilize non-combatant Pokégirls there is a place for them.

A supporting role, just like Sukebe used them for, is exactly what Tamers have found their usefulness to be. Most Researchers agree with this, classifying the Diva as one of the few pure Support-role Pokégirls. While often not useful in regimented Pokégirl Combat, in free-for-alls where they can be protected and placed in the rear of battle near the Tamer, they can use their Song and Dance attacks to great affect to turn the tide of a large-scale battle. The Diva's obsession with singing remains, however, and it takes a very good Tamer to train a Diva to use their abilities only when ordered to do so. Their songs can relieve stress from their targeted harem sister(s), or increase their battle skills, and even enhance their abilities beyond what is normal for the Pokégirl. Some have been known to even heal their harem sisters with songs that urge the increase of their metabolism. Other songs often include exciting the targets for a taming or to get others to cheer and go along with the song, sometimes singing in accompaniment. Some tamers don't bother trying to tame the Pokégirl, and it's an all-too common sight to see a Diva with a lockable ballgag stuffed in her mouth when in a Harem - or, kept as a pet. It's a remark of great accord given to a Tamer to say that he 'Could control a Diva', meaning that said Tamer has a harem that obeys every order without hesitation or question.

Physically, Divas tend to go up one bust size when evolved from an Ingenue, and most have C to D cups. All other aspects of Divas vary naturally, like a normal human woman. Sexually, Divas are bisexual, with not only powerful and disturbingly dexterous oral muscles, but impressive tongue muscles as well, making them popular sex partners for male and female partners alike. They respond well to BSDM play, though often protest otherwise when questioned outside of taming. Socially, there are a number of Pokégirls Divas are infamous for getting along well with, such as Moogirls, Tarentellas, and Xerablondis. Having all four of these types in one harem typically produces chaos said to make Macavity shed a tear of pride in appreciation for.

A few rare Divas suffer from various afflictions that render them unable to sing properly, such as being tone deaf or possessing weak lungs. These odd Divas rarely survive past threshold due to the resulting depression and suicide rate, and most respectable Breeders refuse to allow these Divas to undergo parthenogenesis.

_**MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Varies from Animorph (bovine) to Very Near Human**  
Element: **Normal**  
Frequency: **Uncommon**  
Diet: **herbivore, can digest almost any plant material**  
Role: **milk producer, emergency food provider**  
Libido: **High**  
Strong Vs: **Ghost**  
Weak Vs: **Fighting**  
Attacks: **Tackle, Wrestle, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Cream, Butter Up, Mountain Hold**  
Enhancements: **Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence (x3), Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, slight animalistic features, breasts can produce up to 45 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
**Evolves:** Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (mechanism unknown)  
**Evolves From: **None  
Milktits don't seem like much at first. Relatively easy-to-find, with appearances ranging from white-with-black-spotted fur and vaguely animalistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin. They also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, although they rarely make good Alphas, the majority preferring subservient roles in the Harem. It's in their breasts that their real advantage comes from, and not just because they're spectacularly large.  
A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 45 gallons of milk per day. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a hormonally affecting drug, or a hypnotic. The skin of their breasts is surprisingly elastic, capable of easily supporting all 45 gallons of milk, however for a Milktit, their breasts being that full is an unpleasant feeling, becoming more painful the larger their breasts get. Letting their breasts go unmilked for more than a day is considered abuse and you will be fined or punished accordingly. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilized by the sheer size of their own breasts.  
Surprisingly, Milktits were actually made use of frequently during the Revenge War by Sukebe's forces. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfill by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained fairly popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild.  
One thing to take note of, is that any Pokégirl who drinks Milktit milk will herself lactate for roughly a week afterwards, their breasts swelling to accommodate the milk they're producing. The milk of those Pokégirls will not cause other Pokégirls to lactate, and they cannot make their milk anything other than healthy and delicious.  
Milktit is among the more common Thresholds for young girls to go through. It's also one of the more well-accepted changes, as the girl in question gain larger, more attractive breasts.

_**KITSUNE, the Mischievous Fox Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Anthropomorphic (vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Common  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role:** domesticated Pokégirl  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, mouse Pokégirls, bird Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Psychic Illusion, Ember  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2), Enhanced Hearing (x4) Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x4)  
**Evolves:** Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal), Myobu (Extreme stress, faithful to code)  
**Evolves From:** Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)

A Pokégirl based on the pre-Sukebe animal known as a fox, this Pokégirl was designed to create confusion in the ranks of the human armies. One of the first of the mass-produced breeds due to her relatively simple genetic code, the Kitsune was distinctive for the bushy tail that is about two feet long and the vulpine-like muzzle on their faces. However, numerous accounts are known of the Kitsune assuming human forms with their Illusion and Psychic Illusion techniques to bring confusion to most any human command structure.

There has been some confusion in the centuries since, as the Vulvixx was discovered. The Vulvixx, a Fire-type, evolves into the Kitsune, which is a Normal-type, and then evolves in one of many directions (although, admittedly, most include a fire-type in the evolutions). Research remains ongoing into this particular phenomenon, but it's widely considered to be a genetic quirk, and nothing else.

The Kitsune, or fox Pokégirl, is a common form for girls undergoing Threshold to evolve to. Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunes are highly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc. It's this particular trait that kept them from being targeted widely by anti-Pokégirl organizations, as even they realize and understand a good joke when they see one (or can at least find a use for the Kitsune, one way or the other). They also make great pets, as most Kitsune are rather intelligent and are proficient in the kitchen and at household chores, though do well with children also. Just be sure to keep an eye on them so they don't teach the children how to play pranks on their parents.

Despite not being a fire-type, the Kitsune does have access to an array of elemental techniques to assist in their mischief. Not especially great in either sex battles or standard battles, the Kitsune are often evolved quickly when found in a combat harem. These Pokégirls have a slight quirk, however: despite their mischievous nature, every Kitsune chooses their own rules and code to live by- whether it be as simple as never allowing her tamer to be harmed, to never harming a child. If their rule, or code, is broken by a certain measure (by choice or accident), this often triggers the evolution into a Nogitsune, which all Kitsune dread with a passion. Kitsune get along well with Trixies and other Pokégirls that enjoy playing jokes on others, and it is not recommended to have two or more pranksters in a single harem as they will constantly attempt to outdo one another.

_**FAIRYCUTE, the Fairy Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Metamorph  
**Element: **Flying/Magic  
**Frequency: **Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet: **berries, pokechow  
**Role: **spying  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Ground  
**Weak Vs: **Rock  
**Attacks: **Enlarge, Reduce, Spark, Burst  
**Enhancements: **Flight, size alteration  
**Evolves: **FairyCuter (normal), SexyCute (mechanism unknown), HentaiCute (orgasm), Spitfire (Fire Stone), Nixie (Water Stone), Pixie (Thunder Stone), Layer Angel (E-Stone Ceremony, strong bond with tamer or compatible enough to create one), Psifey (Psi Crystal)  
**Evolves From: **SexyCute (mechanism unknown)

FairyCute are born as full size Pokégirls, but they can shrink themselves up to a sixth of their original height, which is generally a foot tall, though the exact height can vary by two inches. They keep this size because it is much easier to move around unnoticed and it's also easier on their environment when they don't need to eat much. At any desired time, they can re-enlarge themselves back to their original height, which they do for bathing, sex and breeding.

The Fairy Cute was devised as the best possible light mobile Pokégirl ever. Their main purpose was to shrink themselves and sneak into facilities where the ventilation shaft was too small for normal Kunoichi and security was too tight for a Drow Zee to Shadow Teleport.

It should be noted that FairyCutes are less magically active than their other fairy brethren, such as the Titfairy or the elemental Pixies.

_**FALLEN ANGEL, the Troubled Angel Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Magic/Dark  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods, meats are common  
**Role:** Aerial scout and shock trooper  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Bug, Ground (when not flying)  
**Attacks:** Dark Blade, Shadow Shot, Gust, Shield, Dazzle, Feather Shuriken, Energy Drain, Lure, Illusion  
**Enhancements:** Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves:** Demoness (additional trauma and a Dark Stone), Archangel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Angel, Seraph, and Warrior Nuns (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone will greatly increase the chances, but isn't needed)  
Angels, Seraph, and even Warrior Nuns usually evolved into Fallen Angel either after believing they have completely failed their Tamers or by seeing a brutal and often bloody battle. In the case of a Warrior Nun, however, this also includes being unable to save the lives of the innocent during some sort of altercation. While any and all of these factors can make an evolution into a Fallen Angel, the chances tend to be rather low unless a Dark Stone is present: at which point there is a good chance the Pokégirl will evolve into a Fallen Angel. A Fallen Angel looks, physically, much like they were before their 'evolution,' with the main physical changes being their wings, hair, and eyes often changed to a dark purple or black color, otherwise, are identical to their non-Fallen counterparts. Clothing, if left to them, can vary widely, but is usually of colors reflecting their troubles and the ones with high libidos usually wear sultry and sometimes revealing clothing as well. Almost every Fallen Angel prefers to wear clothing of some sort, however.  
Behavior depends on how they became a Fallen Angel in the first place. Those who became Fallen Angels by believing they have failed their masters often have a depressing demeanor, have low confidence in their ability, and are often very submissive towards their masters. Fallen Angels of these types are often willing to go many lengths to earn their master's approval. If the Pokégirl became a Fallen Angel via some major trauma, on the other hand, they tend to take solace in battle, taking out their aggression and frustration against anything that her tamer pits her towards. This is the kind of Fallen Angel that needs to be watched carefully by others, lest they kill their opponent. In Harems, they tend to be passive and are easily dominated by other Pokégirls unless they believe doing so would lose favor with their master. Combat ability is hampered by their low self confidence, but winning a number of battles and/or the encouragement of their masters can overcome this problem. If the Tamer is able to restore her confidence (being made Alpha has been seen as the quickest if not easiest way), then she will likely take on a less depressing attitude and will be very affectionate (and often times aroused) towards their Tamer while having a friendly or indifference towards others. However, the event that made her believe that she failed her master can still cause great guilt within any Fallen Angel.  
Fallen Angel traumatized by intense combat will be cold/indifferent towards people (including her Tamer) and will try to avoid making friends as they feel everyone going to die anyway. In combat, they are often brutal in fights and need to be restrained as they may end up killing their opponent. On the other hand, they most often have high libidos and can be very passionate in bed. It is believed that they find relief from their trauma in sex. Although it's difficult and take a long time, a Tamer can earn the love of these Fallen Angels. However, this love is often reserved in front of others and when they are alone with their Tamer in which case they will openly display care and love towards their Tamer. Earning their love usually involves a long process of caring for their well-being and overcoming their emotional barriers. Thus, these types of Fallen Angels are popular with Tamers due to their combat ability and libidos and don't need to have their confidence be rebuilt. They are also very popular with Tamers who don't want the emotional attachments.  
When fighting, they will often try to throw their opponent off balance with long range attacks, Lure, Illusion, and/or Dazzle to allow them to close in. Once up close they will use their Dark Blade along with other attacks that are effective at that range and use Energy Drain to make sure they can keep going. The Dark energies they now have seem to amplify their physical abilities allowing them to better able to fight up close. Although not a flying type, when their wings are manifested they may utilize Gust and Feather Shuriken techniques to attack with. However, unlike the normal techniques of these types, Fallen Angels imbue their Flying-attacks with their magic, which somehow makes them much more effective against Rock-types than they otherwise would be.  
Fallen Angels are rare mainly due to the fact that the situation for them to evolve into one doesn't come up very often, although they do 'evolve' from three different celestial Pokégirls. Feral Fallen Angels are even rarer as all Feral Fallen Angels are the ones traumatized by combat and lost their Tamer (either by death or by separation) and weren't able to get Tamed. Caution is strongly recommended as Feral Fallen Angel will try kill you if provoked and sometimes goes to the ends of the world to do so. Threshold girls may become a Fallen Angel if they fulfill the requirements that an Angel has, but it is believed that it would be very unlikely with some arguing that it isn't possible. It is rumored that if a Fallen Angel can get over her troubles, she may become an Angel again. However, if they suffer more trauma while being exposed to a Dark Stone, they may evolve into a Demoness.

_**JENOVA, the Calamity Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Unsure, assumed to be Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** Presumed human-style  
**Role:** Disasters, general trouble-making, advance scout (Wartime only)  
**Libido:** Unknown  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Magic, Psychic, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Poison  
**Attacks:** Ghost Blade, Night Shade, Telekinesis, Dominate, Hypnotize, Fade, Heal, Flash, Foresight, Confusion, Disable, Disable Max, Mirror Coat, Metronome, Feel the Burn, Phase, Invis 1, 2, 3, Absorb, Imitate, Steal Luck, Dazzle, Teleport, Temperature Barrier, Aura Barrier, Barrier, Ashen Wings  
**Enhancements:** Magic affinity, Psychic affinity, low-level uncontrollable ability to affect probabilities in a negative fashion, high intelligence, psychotic  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

_**WARNING: THE INFORMATION IN THIS RECORD IS CLASSIFIED EYES ONLY TOP SECRET. NO, REPEAT **_**NO **_**INFORMATION ABOUT JENOVA EXCEPT FOR THE "Calamity from the Sky" COVER STORY IS TO BE PLACED IN THE PUBLIC ACCESS POKÉDEX! PERSONS WHO VIOLATE THIS WILL BE SUBJECT TO IMMEDIATE SANCTIONING. WE DO **_**NOT **_**WANT TAMERS GOING AFTER HER!**_

If there were no other reason to hate Sukebe, Jenova would be it.

While nowhere near as powerful as the Legendaries and not classified as such despite her seeming agelessness, she is more powerful than most other Pokégirls out there. She's beautiful, like the vast majority of Pokégirls, with dark grey skin, white hair, firm, a soft, round ass, trim hips that aren't too wide or too small, DD-cup breasts that don't sag in the slightest despite her age, and glowing, enchanting white eyes. She moves gracefully, with swift, elegant movements and when seen, she is usually clad in a silken white robe that flows like water when she moves.

That's about where the attractiveness ends.

Jenova is a wicked Pokégirl, cruel and vicious and loving to cause trouble and chaos. When she shows up, it means something bad is about to happen, no question whatsoever, whether she causes it directly or not. She delights in causing even the slightest kind of trouble, and laughs when she sees someone in pain. During the War, her favorite tricks involved sabotaging vehicles so that they'd explode when airmen tried to start them up.

Needless to say, Macavity adores her.

She was one of the most hated Pokégirls during the War, and the arising Leagues scrambled for ways to try to kill her. Surviving witnesses place her at the site of many Pokégirl-related disasters before they happened, including a horde of Manti invading a Russian fortress and slaughtering several scientists who were working on a device based on psychic energy to try and pacify other Pokégirls. Shortly beforehand, Jenova was seen casually sitting on the roof of the main building in the fortress, whistling softly. Only one woman survived, and that's because Jenova had captured her and was Taming her.

However, there is a small ray of hope, as her ability to have things go wrong can work against her as well as for her. During one of Atmuff's earliest rampages, she came across Jenova and nearly killed her, the powerful warrior overwhelming Jenova completely and nearly beating her to death. She went into seclusion for several years after that.

For years, her presence was lost. Then she was sighted investigating the ruins of the first Widow attack, an amused expression on her face. She has shown up a few more times since then, sometimes assisting a cadre of Limbec Pirates. And there are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova being in direct contact with the infamous Athena of the Crimson League. Frequently she has been seen in the company of Macavity, usually with Macavity making Jenova squirm and moan in ecstasy.

Bootleg videos of some of their encounters are available.

As Macavity, despite her chaotic and borderline psychotic tendencies, is one of the easier to find and more 'amiable' Legendaries, we were able to convince her to tell us a little about Jenova. Unfortunately, it all related to Taming techniques, as apparently Jenova, while having high endurance, also has a low pleasure threshold. This, however, was taken as good news, as it means that she is potentially controllable.

There are also unconfirmed reports of Jenova's DNA being used to breed super soldiers. One rumored to have DNA is a tamer who's only known name is Sephiroth, however he disappeared shortly after murdering his rival, Cloud Strife, and his Pokégirls.

All information on Jenova MUST BE CONCEALED. She is too dangerous a Pokégirl for anyone to try and catch. If Tamers should try to go after her, the body count is practically guaranteed to be enormous. League officials should keep spreading false knowledge, rumors, and lies about her. A cover story based on a mythological society that predates even Pre-Sukebe human society has been included in a separate file. Repeat: The Cetra cover story is the ONLY information allowed within the public Pokédex. Revealing of any true information about Jenova is punishable by having the S-Goths set on your trail, and they are confirmed to be able to have fates worse than death at their disposal…

_ Recent Update:_ A friendly within Sanctuary has told us about a legend within the culture of the S-Goths. The earliest S-Goths report having visions of a ghostly, shadowy woman, her face partially masked by a steel helmet, guiding them to a mystical power. This story has led to several distressing theories about the S-Goths, such as the increasingly strong possibility that they may have acquired their power from Jenova herself…


	9. Chapter Nine:The Fall of Takachi City

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Nine: The Fall of Takachi City

_Jade's Apartment, that Night_

Jade groaned a bit, as she finally began to awaken from her slumber. '_Geez... what happened?_' she thought before her eyes fluttered open, and seeing the sight around her caused her to blush furiously.

Surrounding her were the sleeping bodies of her and Kira's Harem Sisters scattered around the living room in many different positions, from Rukia and Katrina still in a 69 position to Trisha still having her Tentacles deep inside Akane. And lying on the couch with her on top, was none other than Kira herself, sleeping soundly.

'_Oh my god... that really happened?_' she thought. '_Wow..._'

She then heard another groaning, and saw that it was Kira, whose eyes opened as well, the two stared at one another for a few moments before Kira grinned. "'Morning!" She said. "Had a good... 'sleep'?"

Jade blushed a bit. "Y-Yes..." she said. "God... that was amazing..."

"I aim to please," Kira said. "Though next time we should find a guy to make things even more interesting!"

This just caused Jade to blush even more. "M-Maybe..." she said, before glancing at Trisha. "But wouldn't Trisha not like that? Ya know, I heard Octopussy's were strictly Lesbian."

Kira chuckled a bit "Trust me, she'd be ok with it." she said, "I've been with a few guys, and she hasn't complained. In fact, one time she got curious and wanted to see what doing it with a guy would be like... and she liked it! I think it's safe to say she is one of the _very _few Bi-Sexual Octopussy's you'll ever meet."

"I see..." Jade said before she smiled at Kira. "Ya know, Kira... I really like you," she said. "And more than just a simple friend... if you ever find yourself in a jam, feel free to come here. This place is officially your safe-house in Takachi City. You can stay here for as long as you like."

Kira smiled back before she kissed Jade. "Thank you, Jade," she said. "And I like you too, and your Harem. You all seem to treat each other as family, like mine. Tamers like us are hard to come across, so if you ever, and I mean ever need any help, just ask. I still have a few contacts around Edo, and I might be able to get them to help you and your girls if you need any."

Jade smiled before she kissed Kira far more passionately. "I'll be sure to remember that," she whispered. However, before either of them could say anything else, the whole building shook as the sound of a massive explosion reverberated through it, waking everyone else in the room. As they all stumbled to their feet, a second explosion reverberated through the building, followed shortly by a third, and then a fourth.

"What the hell is that?" Cynthia shouted, as they began getting dressed as quickly as they could.

"I don't know," Jade said as she got her shirt on. "But I think we're gonna have to get out of here!"

"I'll find out what's going on!" Akane shouted as she finished getting dressed and hopped out of the room while the others finished getting dressed. A few minutes passed, and Akane came rushing back in, her eyes wide.

"The City's a whole fucking Warzone!" She shouted, "A bunch of guys and their 'girls are tearing apart the city like nothing else! We need to get out of here _now!_"

The girls gasped in shock as their eyes widened, and Jade suddenly growled. "Oh _HELL _no!" She shouted angrily. "They are _not _destroying _my _city!"

Kira suddenly giggled. "Somehow, I knew you would say that," She announced as she hefted up her duffle bag and pulled another satchel out of it. "Most of my grenades are non-lethal, but sometimes you just need to send a message..."

Jade grinned "Perfect," she said as Kira tossed her a few Grenades. "Come on, let's save our home."

With that said, Jade and Kira first recalled Trisha and Ranka, due to them not really being combat-capable, before they ran out the front door of Jade's apartment. They soon discovered that Akane's description was very accurate, if not a simple understatement. Buildings in the distance were on fire, she could see flying pokegirls soar around in the skies, while they could already see a few skirmishes between local police and PLC Forces against numerous enemies.

**(BATTLE THEME: 'Hametsu no Kaze' Gundam AGE OST 3 [Play this until directed otherwise])**

A Dark Lady, backed by a pair of Daimons, a Hound, and a Fiendish Armsmistress, spotted them leaving the building. "Ah," the Dark Lady said, "more 'girls who stand against my Mistress."

"Oh shit..." Kira said before she took out a pale colored grenade, and tossed it forward, causing an explosion of smoke. "RUN!" She shouted.

The others didn't need to be told twice, as they ran away from the enemy group, heading down an alleyway.

The group of girls coughed in the smoke cloud as it obscured their vision, and then suddenly found themselves unable to move as the Paralysis Dust in the grenade went to work.

The Dark Lady snarled. "First, that human swordsman humiliates me in Hakuma Town. And now I'm immobilized by something as simple as Paralysis Dust?! Damn you, Filthy Humans. DAMN YOU ALL! _**MY MISTRESS AND ALPHA WILL PURGE THIS PLANET OF ALL WHO OPPOSE US!**_"

When she shouted that, she could've sworn she heard one of the women who escaped her shout. "You'll have to catch us first!"

_Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city_

"The hell?" Joyce shouted as she, Kenji and Fuujin ducked behind a wall, taking cover from an attack by an Elementalist. "What the actual HELL!"

Kenji sighed as Joyce cursed up a storm and peeked around the corner to see the Elementalist charging up a blackish aura of energy. "Get Ready to move!" he shouted. "Joyce, you flank her from the left, Fuujin, the right, I'm going to cause a... distraction."

"In other words: you burn everything in front of you and we mop up what your widespread wanton destruction missed." Fuujin quipped, smiling at her Tamer's light glare.

Kenji sighed. "Yes," He relented. "Just... go please."

The Kunoichi giggled as she melded with the shadows and disappeared as the eldest member of the Harem chuckled and shook her head as she moved into position using the buildings as cover.

"Get out here!" The Elementalist shouted as she launched her Shadow Bolt through the wall Kenji was taking cover at, blowing it to bits, she was surprised however to see the Tamer jump out of the debris cloud with his hands engulfed in flames.

"**Shiroi honō no hakai(White Flame Destruction)!**" Kenji roared as he pushed his hands out sending out a massive gout of white hot flames that didn't burn, they _melted _anything they touched towards the Elementalist.

He panted as he landed staring at the flames as they quickly died down according to his will revealing the Elementalist surrounded by a black sphere that quickly melted away to reveal a burned and angry looking Magic User.

Before she could do anything, however, a black blur slammed into her side, sending her tumbling across the ground to only be stopped by Joyce's foot that kicked her into the air as she gathered flames into her hand. "Block this," Joyce growled. "**Burning... UPPERCUT!**" She roared as she launched the devastating blow to the Elementalist connecting with her chin not only setting her on fire but snapping her neck and launched her into the air at such a height that the fall would surely kill her if the first two things hadn't already.

"Great job, you two," Kenji praised as he drew himself to his feet. "C'mon, there's going to be more of them."

The girls nodded, but before any of them could move, they heard a massive roar of a beast nearby, they looked to the source, where they found several Pokegirls and Tamers, who obviously were working for the attackers, running around a corner with panicked looks on their face. The reason of their panic soon showed itself, being in the form of a massive black dragon with red eyes, chasing them through the streets.

This scene alone caused Kenji and his two Harem Girls' jaws to drop, and Kenji could see someone was actually _riding _on top of the Dragon!

"Red Eyes! Infernal Fire Blast!" The Rider of the Dragon shouted, before the Dragon shot forth a massive ball of black and red flames, which engulfed the running enemies, turning them into ashes, leaving behind nothing but a large scorch mark on the streets. The Dragon then landed right next to Kenji and his group, and the rider looked down. "Hey! You three alright!" he shouted.

As Kenji and his group looked on in shock, none of them noticed the lifeless body of the Shadow Elementalist they had faced finally come back down to the ground with a loud 'THUMP'.

"The _fuck?_" Kenji asked as his jaw dropped. "A dragon, an honest to god dragon... That's it, I have lost ALL control of my life!"

The Rider laughed hearing Kenji. "He's not really... well at least not completely," he shouted back, as he pulled out what looked like a card. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon from Duel Monsters! Using a mixture of magic and holographic technology, I can summon as many monsters as I want, and when I'm in combat, I can take the lethality-limiters off completely, and let my beasts free against my enemies, being just as strong as they are in Duel Monsters!"

"I... I... you know what... I honestly no longer care, why should I, we have a goddamn _DRAGON _on our side," Kenji said. "Death from above and death from below."

Fuujin giggled as Joyce simply sighed. "He's gonna do it again, isn't he?" Joyce groaned "Random Incinerations here we come."

Taro chuckled a bit, however he looked up and cursed as his Dragon rose back into the air, narrowly avoiding an energy blast sent their way, causing wind to fly against Kenji and his harem.

"The hell was that?" Joyce shouted, and the wind died down and, they could finally see the source of the wind attack...

**(Begin Playing: 'One Winged Angel' from Dissidia)**

Floating in the air, with his one black wing out, was Sephiroth with Masamune drawn. He was glancing down at them all with a cold and uncaring gaze, before looking up at where Taro was flying on top of his Red-Eyes.

Tora looked at this guy, and he could tell that he was a cold-hard killing machine, '_I can't hold back against this guy,_' he thought, before he drew a card from his deck, and played it on his duel disk. Both he and the Red-Eyes were engulfed in a massive flash of red and black light, which actually caused Kenji and the girls below to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, they looked up to see, to their shock, the Red-Eyes was now gone, however in its place was Taro, wearing a set of black armor which resembled a Red-Eyes, armed with a sword and a shield, with two dragon-like wings coming out from the armor allowing him flight, and a long dragon tail. Taro's face was dead-serious as he stared at Sephiroth.

"You three get out of here," he said. "This guy is _way _out of your league..."

Kenji just snorted as a ball of flame started hovering over his palm. "Buddy, you have _no _idea who you are talking to," he stated as the ball of fire started to expand. "I was in the middle of Henka Port, I got trained by a drunken trigger-happy Mercenary, this fucktard who thinks he's all that with a bag of Potato Chips, weaksauce!"

Fuujin pumped her fist into the air as she drew out Tensaiga. "Yeah, and besides, I've been waiting to _really _test Tensaiga's special ability full out for a while, now, too!" She shouted in excitement, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Joyce's hands were engulfed in flames as she took a stance "These two need _somebody _to keep their asses out of the fire," She added in a grumble, sending a faux glare to the pair.

Taro glanced at Kenji and his Harem, before sighing. "Fine, but be careful," he said. "This man... he's much stronger than he looks..."

Sephiroth simply watched this with an amused smirk. "Good... a fight," he said to himself. "Let us see if they can challenge me... like _he _could..." With that, Sephiroth and Taro charged at one another, their blades colliding sending shockwaves which destroyed windows.

_Meanwhile, with Mai_

Mai and Mikoto had remained to defend the Pokecenter. With them were Seimei, a Fire Elementalist, and the little FairyCute Mai had caught earlier, which she had named Hoshi after Taming her an hour earlier. They'd already managed to drive away one of the attacking Tamers and his Harem, but Mai and the Elementalist could sense two powerful magical signatures coming their way.

Two women slowly walked into view... and Mai's heart leapt into her throat as she got a very good look at the one on the left. "...Victoria?" she asked, hesitantly.

The woman in question met Mai's gaze, and her expression softened as she remembered a meeting 13 years earlier. "Mai..." Victoria said. "It's good to see you again... and all grown-up no less."

"Victoria..." Mai said, less hesitation and more shock in her voice. "Is this attack your doing?"

"Yes," Victoria said. "Although I do have some allies, I am one of the commanders of this attack."

"Why?" Mai asked, horrified that the woman who had treated her like a younger sibling would do something like this. "Why are you doing this?"

"Ilya achieved the power we had so desperately needed," Victoria said. "But when nearby Mystics sensed her ascension, the local authorities tried taking her away from me at the earliest opportunity. And when I wouldn't give her to them, they tried taking her by force. They rejected us. The whole world did. And so we swore to destroy this world, and create a new world where Ilya would be accepted."

Mai was horrified at what her old friend was saying. "Destroy... the world? Wait a moment! Do you seriously intend to put an end to civilization as we know it?!"

"Yes," the figure next to her, who was probably Ilya, said. "We will bathe this world in darkness and fire, and from the ashes a new world, a new civilization, shall rise."

"Mai," Victoria said, "I always thought of you as a true friend. Please, join me. Help me make this new world."

"I... I can't..." Mai said. "I can't! Victoria, please think about what you are doing! I don't care if this town is a legitimate target for whatever reason you're thinking-there are still countless civilians here! Is spilling their blood really necessary?"

"They believe the words of their leaders," Ilya said. "They believe my breed to be evil. They would turn on us eventually. They must be purged."

"I see..." Mai said, her face bowed down, her hair obscuring her eyes even as tears flowed from them. "You believe the world rejected you, and in turn you rejected the world. Victoria... you are doing more than staining your hands with the blood of innocents... you are drowning yourself in their blood. Ilya, you say that people believe your Breed is evil. But you are simply proving them right with your actions!"

Victoria was outwardly calm, but inwardly she was horrified. Was Mai right? Were they merely proving the public's opinion of themselves right?

"For that reason..." Mai said as she finally looked up, tears flying from her eyes as they shone with determination, "...I will take you down and save you from yourself!"

As if that were a cue, Mikoto brought her blade into a ready stance, the Fire Elementalist, named Hono, started preparing a Fire Spell, Hoshi prepared her own attack, and Seimei brought her Duel Disk up, summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4 and a Flame Swordsman.

"So be it," Ilya said. "I am sorry, Victoria, but we can't hold back against them."

Victoria tearfully nodded, even as she banished the doubts from her mind. Whether what Mai said was true or not, she couldn't afford to falter here. "Right," she said. "Just please, try not to kill Mai. She's like a little sister to me, and I'd never forgive myself if I let her be killed."

"...No promises," Ilya said. She and Victoria both charged up Spells of Shadow Magic, while Mai prepared a Fire Spell to go with her Elementalist's.

The Mages, Dark Queen, Elementalist, FairyCute, and Dragon all let out their attacks as the Ronin and Flame Swordsman charged, and the battle was joined.

_Meanwhile_

Jade, Kira, and their girls continued running as fast as they could through Takachi City, they had occasionally run into a few enemy tamers and girls, however they had managed to take care of them quickly with either attacks from their girls, or by one of Kira's 'Miracle Grenades' as Jade was beginning to call them.

"Damn, how many of these guys are there?" Jade shouted as they ran down another alleyway.

"Don't know, don't care," Kira said. "However, I hate to say it, but we've gotta get out of this city!"

"Great idea, but _how?_" Katrina asked as they ducked through an alleyway to avoid a group of Tamers who were having their fire-type girls burn the road ahead of them. "Something tells me they got the exits blocked off!"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," an amused, feminine voice stated, causing the girls to halt and turn to the shadowed doorway they had just passed, where Michi-Ito stepped out of "I can get you out of here pretty easily, there are some exits they don't even know of."

Jade blinked as she looked at the girl, before smiling and practically glomping her. "Michi-chan!" she shouted. "You should've told me you were back in town! I missed you!"

Michi-Ito giggled a bit. "I'm happy to see you too, Jade-chan," she said. "But now's not the best time."

"Right, sorry," Jade said as she let go. "But we can't leave... at least not yet, we should find and rescue as many people as we can first."

"Umm, no offence, but who are you? And how do you know her Jade?" Kira asked, blinking in confusion as she looked between the two. "You know what... nevermind, not right now, right now, I want to get out of here before someone spots us."

"Hey, I think I heard something down here!" a voice shouted, followed by footsteps. Michi-Ito cursed. "Come on, in here!" she whispered, as the others followed her into the building, as they closed and locked the door behind them.

_Meanwhile, with Taro_

Taro gritted his teeth as he clashed blades with Sephiroth, the master swordsman using his superior strength to smash him into a window in a building, crashing through the glass before Taro jumped away, and landed on a pillar. However Taro jumped towards Sephiroth with a downward swipe prepared, only for Sephiroth to block the attack with his own blade.

'_Damn!_' Taro thought as he dodged and deflected a series of attacks Sephiroth sent his way, '_Sephiroth is stronger than the stories give credit for!_' He had been battling Sephiroth alongside with Kenji and his two girls for the last few minutes, and Sephiroth was managing to fight them off quite well.

Sephiroth was forced to leap away as a pillar of white flames engulfed the spot her was standing on as Fuujin moved in "Here it goes!" She shouted as she made a slashing motion with Tensaiga "**Kaze Kaminoikari!(Wind God's Wrath)**" the ground started splitting following Fuujin's slash heading straight for Sephiroth.

The one-winged man surrounded himself in a green barrier, which held against the wind attack before it dissipated.

Taro cursed as he landed next to Kenji and his girls as they reassembled. "Damn... he's even stronger than I thought..." The Duelist King said. "Kenji, as much as I hate to admit it, we need to get out of here."

Kenji panted as he eyed their opponent. "You're right," he agreed reluctantly as his eyes swept the area. "I think I can get us enough of a distraction/cover to give us time to escape, just... cover me for a bit alright?"

Taro nodded. "Alright, but please hurry," he said. "I can only hold him off for so long, and I don't know how much longer I can keep wearing my Lord of the Red armor before I have to take it off to let the Hologram Projectors recharge."

With that said, Taro then rushed forward towards Sephiroth, his sword drawn as he crossed blades with him once more. He used his armor's tail to grab Sephiroth's leg, tripping him before Taro began using his tail to slam Sephiroth into the ground over and over again.

However, he managed to get free of his tail's embrace, and charged towards Taro, swinging his sword again and again, once again forcing Taro into the defensive '_Hurry up Kenji!_' he thought.

Kenji was on one knee with his eyes closed as he held his hands in a spherical shape holding what looked to be just a tiny speck of flame in between them muttering a focusing chant under his breath that his father taught him when unleashing his flames into attacks. And just as Sephiroth leapt high into the air, Kenji's eyes snapped open. "**Hoshi no Shi(Death of a Star)!**" He shouted as he wound up like a pitcher and the threw the speck of flame at the silver haired enemy. "Taro, RUN!" He added before hightailing it.

Taro didn't need to be told twice as he used his armor's wings to fly away, following Kenji as fast as he could. Sephiroth was confused, until he saw the small speck of flame approaching him. His eyes widened as he threw up a barrier just as the speck connected...

_**BRREAAOOOOWWWW**_

There was no other way to explain it, other than a miniaturized Supernova, the intense heat that the explosion produced was felt for miles as several wooden structures erupted into flames from said heat alone as everything within the sphere of the explosion was simply wiped away from existence.

"SUCK ON THAT, BITCHES!" Kenji shouted over his shoulder as he ran, with Fuujin laughing at the entire time, even the normally calm and level headed Joyce was grinning at the destruction of the attack.

_Meanwhile, with Mai_

Mai unleashed another fireball against Ilya, only for the Dark Queen to dodge. Ilya then flew out of the way of a leaping slash from Mikoto, and then avoided a Salamandra Strike from Seimei's Flame Swordsman.

Victoria was also holding her own against the rest of Mai's Harem, with Seimei having dispelled Horus to provide more energy to her Flame Swordsman. Hoshi launched an attack against Victoria, only to have to dodge a dark bolt from her. Hono then sent a Fireball against Victoria, only for it to be countered by another dark bolt.

Mai and her Harem had realized quickly that they were outclassed. However, they needed to hold out long enough for the local NurseJoy to evacuate the Pokecenter.

As they regrouped after the latest exchange, the NurseJoy ran out of the center and over to their sides. "The Pokecenter is completely evacuated," she whispered to Mai. "I also managed to get a few valuable items out, as well."

"Good," Mai whispered back, before saying, "Seimei, can you give us a bit of a distraction?

"Sure," Seimei said as she dispelled her Flame Swordsman. "I'm starting to run low on energy, though, so I'll need you to 'ball me as we get going."

She then proceeded to activate two Meteor of Destruction cards, sending two large meteors at Victoria and Ilya, who quickly deployed barriers to defend.

As soon as the meteors hit, Mai recalled Seimei to her ball as she, Mikoto, Hono, Hoshi, and the NurseJoy began running, needing to evacuate the town.

Mai had tears in her eyes, though.

Victoria had been one of her closest friends when she was younger, and an older sister figure. Looking back, Mai realized that she'd actually held a small crush on Victoria.

Having to face Victoria like this, then, was enough to break her heart.

She would be strong, though. She wouldn't just curl up into a ball.

Victoria was her friend, so it was Mai's duty to stop her.

And hopefully save her from what she had become.

_Later, with Taro and Kenji_

"Come on, we're almost there!" Taro shouted, he had removed his armor and was now running on the ground alongside Kenji, Joyce, and Fuujin, going through the streets and attacking any enemies in their way.

"Where are we going?" Kenji asked.

"The South Entrance of the city!" Taro said. "PLC and Local Police have secured it, using it to evacuate civilians! A bunch of tamers are also helping out, and my own Harem Girls are helping out in the defense as well!"

Kenji gave a nod of relief as they ran. "Thank god for that..." he said, looking over to his 'girls. "You two alright?"

The two gave a slightly tired nod, they were definitely sporting cuts and abrasions from the encounter, but thankfully they were mostly uninjured. "We're fine, are you alright, that was a straining attack you used Kenji," Fuujin asked in concern.

Kenji nodded. "I'll be fine, I didn't do the all out version," He informed, flashing a reassuring grin. "Just... so long as I don't have to do it again today..."

"Hopefully, you won't," Taro said, before he began to slow down. "Finally, we're here!"

Kenji looked up, and could see up ahead there was a pair of two large tunnels up ahead, and surrounding the tunnels were hundreds if not thousands of people going into the tunnels. There were numerous other Pokegirls and PLC forces who were guarding their escape, attacking anything hostile which approached their position.

Taro looked around, and smiled at seeing four girls in particular, Rei, Blair, and two more. One was a girl with long bright blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a very... revealing wizard outfit which reminded Taro of the Dark Magician Girl from Duel Monsters (in fact she looked just like her), and another woman who had darker blond hair which was waist-length, and blue eyes wearing a blue and white shirt and a blue mini-skirt. Rei and Blair had their duel disks out, and currently had a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and an Alexandrite Dragon summoned.

"Rei! Blair! Mana! Alexis!" Taro shouted as he approached the four. The four individuals in question looked around, and they all smiled upon seeing him.

"Master~!" Shouted Mana, who practically glomped Taro, levitating herself over to him to do so. "We were worried about you!"

"I told you I'd be back Mana!" Taro said. "I can handle myself!"

A giggle directed their attention over to another area, where Mai was walking up to them along with Mikoto, Hoshi, and Hono. The local NurseJoy was also with her.

"Good to see you again, Taro-san," Mai said. "Allow me to introduce Hono, a Fire Elemental in my Harem. I'd have Seimei-chan out, too, but she's currently resting after what she's been through."

"Pleasure to meet you Hono-san," Taro said with a slight bow. "Mai, this is Kenji, a Tamer who's been helping me fight. He's a bit of a Pyro though..."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kenji-san," Mai said to him. "I'm Mai Tokiha, Fire Magic Genius. This is Mikoto, Hono, and Hoshi."

Kenji raised his eyebrow. "Fire Magic?" He asked, almost looking excited. "Sweet, I'm a Pyrokinetic myself! Hell, I just threw a mini Supernova at a guy... wonder how he turned out with that?"

"Pissed off beyond anything else," Taro said. "Still alive though... he's not known as the One-Winged Angel for... nothing..." he looked up and his eyes widened. "Aww...shit."

The others all followed his gaze, and standing on top of a large building nearby were three individuals, one was Sephiroth himself, who looked unharmed from the explosion, and with him was a man who wore a mask, and a woman with pale skin and white hair.

Mikoto, having read up on all the legends of the world, paled. "Oh, no..." she whispered. "...Jenova..."

Kenji looked at the three figures, however his attention was brought to the masked man. "Wait..." he said. "That can't be..." he pulled out a set of binoculars, and zoomed in on him. "What the? That's Zane Vi Crucible!"

"You know him?" Taro asked.

"I don't, but a Mercenary who taught me a few things did," he said, his eyes narrowing. "He's supposed to be dead!"

Before anything else could be said, they watched as Jenova raised up her hand, and they watched as a small black ball of energy was being formed... which was growing larger and larger by the second.

Seeing the attack, Mai could tell what what going to happen as her eyes widened. "HIT THE DIRT!" She shouted, as she and the others flew to the ground, just as Jenova launched her attack. The ball of energy impacted against the tunnel, and then there was a large flash of light...

Kenji had his eyes closed, however he could hear the explosion, and a lot of screams as well... until suddenly they stopped.

When Kenji opened his eyes again, the devastation was almost total. The tunnel entrance was now completely covered in rubble, meaning that no one else was getting through that way. And almost everyone had been killed, the ground was now littered in bodies of men, women, Pokegirls, and even children. It appeared that only Kenji, Taro, Mai, their respective Harems, and the NurseJoy, survived.

"Oh god..." The NurseJoy whispered, her eyes wide in shock. "T-They're all...they're all dead!"

Taro watched this for a moment, before he turned back to where Jenova, Zane, and Sephiroth stood. Zane had already turned to leave, but Jenova turned towards them, staring at them for a few moments before she simply smirked, and then left with Sephiroth.

Mikoto looked at the debris where the tunnel entrance once was. "Well," she said after a moment, "looks like we're not getting out that way. I only hope that the whole tunnel hasn't caved in-if it did, the casualties will be much higher than they already are."

"Worry about that later, Mikoto," Mai said. "Right now, we need to find another way out of the city before _**we**_ become casualties!" She then turned to the NurseJoy. "Joy-san, are you all right?"

The NurseJoy looked at the destroyed area around them, shell-shocked. She was unable to say anything, however a slight motion in her field of vision caught her attention, as she saw someone in the carnage move.

Acting as quickly as she could, the NurseJoy dashed forward, quickly heading towards the only survivor of the attack. Mai followed as quickly as she could, not knowing just what the NurseJoy had seen, but hopeful that she was still all right.

The NurseJoy skidded down to the ground, before a woman lying on the ground. Her clothes were shredded from the explosion, and had multiple cuts and gashes across her body. However, she was still breathing, meaning that she was still alive, but barely. "She's still alive," she said as Mai and the others approached. "We need to get her out of here, now!"

"Where, though?" Hoshi asked, still in her miniature form as opposed to her full size. "The Pokecenter's probably destroyed by now, most of the city is either destroyed or under control of the attackers, and to top it all off, our only safe route out of the city has been cut off!"

"This way, quickly!" A feminine voice shouted, bringing the groups attention to a waving black haired girl with a large group of women around her. "Quickly, there's a way out this way!"

Though not too sure about trusting someone they had never meet before, they knew they didn't have much other choice. "Come on, let's go!" Taro said, as he helped the NurseJoy pick up the wounded Pokegirl. "We stay here, we're done for!"

"Right," Mai said. "Let's go!" And they all went to follow the other group.

They followed the woman quickly through the rubble till they came upon a sewer grate, that she quickly pried open. "Get inside, quickly!" she shouted. "It's the only way out that they haven't blocked off or destroyed!"

Mikoto quickly went down the grate. Mai 'balled Hono before following, as she muttered, "Oh... this is going to be _**murder**_ on my robes..." Hoshi, still in her miniature form, flew in after Mai.

"Who cares about robes if it means you can live?" Kenji asked, balling the reluctant Joyce before starting his own climb down, shortly followed by Fuujin. "Clothing can be replaced, you know!"

"My apologies," Mikoto shouted back from her place at the front of the line. "Mistress is the daughter of very important people, and can be a bit... _**spoiled**_, at times."

"Don't call me spoiled, Mikoto!" Mai shouted. "And stop calling me Mistress! I don't care if it's improper, I want you to call me by my name!"

Taro sighed as he balled Rei, Blair and Alexis. "Stop complaining, and start going down the damn hole!" he said as he began to carry the wounded Pokegirl piggy-back style with Mana's help down into the sewer, and were quickly followed by the NurseJoy.

"Well, what a nice smell this is," stated a brown haired woman wearing a black, sleeveless, overcoat. "Oh, by the way I'm Kira!"

"Mai Tokiha, Fire Magic Genius," Mai said. "This is my Alpha, Mikoto, and Hoshi, a FairyCute I caught earlier today."

"I'm Kenji, this is my Alpha Fuujin, a pleasure to meet you, too." he announced with a pleasant grin, seemingly unaffected by their surroundings. "And may I ask the name of our god sent savior?"

The black haired woman looked over her shoulder to them, the slightest of red on her cheeks. "You can call me Michi-Ito," She said calmly. "And it was only by coincidence that I was nearby."

"And we're glad you were Michi-chan!" The red-haired woman said, smiling, "And I'm Jade, nice to meet ya'll!"

"Taro Daimon," Taro said with a smile while he still carried the wounded Pokegirl, "And the Witch is Mana, she's in my Harem."

"Taro Daimon?" Jade asked, looking at him curiously, before her eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you the Edo Duel Monsters Champion?"

Taro chuckled a bit. "So, you've heard of me?" he asked. Jade nodded. "Uh-huh!" she said, giggling. "One of my Harem Girls loves Duel Monsters, she's actually a bit of an admirer of yours, once we're all safe I'll introduce you to her if you want, Ranka-chan would love to meet you."

"I look forward to it," Taro said, before looking at the NurseJoy behind him. "Joy-san, how's she doing?"

"She seems to be doing all right," she said. "She's stable for now, at the very least. We should probably take her to another Pokecenter once we're out of here, though, just so we can give her proper treatment."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Taro said with a nod, "I think the closest town with a center is probably at Miyoshi City, at a steady pace we can get there in three days." he then took out his Dex and scanned the Pokegirl, and looked at who she was. "Ah, she's a Witch like Mana."

"A Witch, huh?" Mai asked. "We'll probably need to be there for her whenever she wakes up-her Tamer was probably among the dead caused by that attack, and we'll need to help her deal with that knowledge."

It took them a few minutes of walking through the dark and dank sewers, even from down there they could hear the sounds of distant explosions and some small tremors, until finally up ahead they could see a bright light. "That's it, we're almost out of here!" Michi-Ito said, as they moved a bit faster to finally escape the sewer.

They emerged onto a hillside, about half a mile outside the City, just as the sun was beginning to rise. The exit was positioned such that they could get a look back at the city as it continued to burn. As they looked, another explosion went off, causing several more skyscrapers to collapse to the ground.

"This... is not good," Taro said, sighing. "Jenova and Sephiroth working with the Dark Angels, the Dark Empress is with them as well... things are about to get very dangerous here in Edo, and a lot of people are gonna panic with Takachi City gone..."

"We need to inform my father," Mai said, her voice sorrowful at the thought of having to fight her old friend, with even more sorrow at the thought that she had such a title as 'Dark Empress', but determined to stop her all the same. "They might possibly try targeting the Vale, so we need to make sure their defenses are ready. Also, having a team or two of Vale Elite Mages to help defend the other cities of Edo would probably be handy."

"I also need to get ahold of someone," Kenji admitted. "The guy who helped train me to get stronger asked me to pass on any information on attacks on cities that I hear of. He's trying to find a pattern in all of them, first was Henka Port, then Hakuma Town, and now Takachi City..." his eyes then narrowed. "And he won't like the fact that Zane is still alive..."

"I'll help you get there," Michi-Ito said. "My Kaa-san may actually meet us halfway there, she may be able to help us find out what Jenova and Zane are up to."

"Why do you say that?" Jade asked, "In fact, you never told me you had a mother, Michi-chan, you told me you were an orphan."

Michi-Ito blushed a bit as she fidgeted a bit. "W-Well... that was half-true," she said. "This is my adoptive mother... You'll see her soon Jade-chan, trust me."

"Let's get moving, then," Mai said. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll get there."

"Please wait a moment," the NurseJoy said, retrieving the pack she had been carrying since the Pokecenter. "I managed to get a few valuable items out of the Center before I left, and something tells me that you all might need some of them."

She set the pack down on the ground and opened it, revealing that it was filled with Evolution Stones and E-Medals of all varieties. Taro let out a low whistle at seeing them all. "Wow... that is a _lot _of Evolution Stones and Medals..." he said as he picked up a Water Stone, "Thanks Joy-san."

"Please, call me Juno." The NurseJoy said with a small smile, "That's my real name."

"Are there any Cat E-Medals?" Fuujin asked curiously, looking in. "I always wanted to evolve into a Shadowcat."

"She wants to follow a different path than he mother and sister," Kenji filled in, smirking at Fuujin's glare. "A Kunimitsu and Karima, respectively."

"There should be," Juno said as she went through the pack, eventually pulling one out. "Here you go, Fuujin-san," she said, tossing the E-Medal over to her.

The minute Fuujin's hand closed around the medal, she was surrounded by a glowing light as her body changed. When the light died down, it revealed that Fuujin had become far more cat-like than before. She now was covered by purple, tiger-striped fur, save for her breasts, groin, face and hands, with a pair of cat ears on top of her head and a 16" tail sprouting from her tailbone, her breast size had grown to a D-cup, her hair had become a deep purple, and her eye color became a dark red.

Looking herself over, Fuujin grinned in a very large cat-like manner that seemed to reach from ear to ear. "How do you like me as a Cheshire, Kenji~?" She asked her Tamer who looked her over with appreciative eyes.

"You know you're always beautiful to me, Fuujin, now you are even more so." He admitted, causing her grin to widen even further.

"You said you wanted to be a Shadowcat, right, Fuujin-san?" Juno said as she pulled a Dark Stone out of the pack. She then tossed it at Fuujin as she said, "Well, here you go!"

The newly minted Cheshire caught the rare stone in surprise as light engulfed her once again. When it cleared, Fuujin had changed once again. Her fur was now completely black, with her eyes changing to the deep purple her hair had been only seconds earlier, her breast size had increased by about a half a cup, and she gained a few inches in height. She staggered slightly as she shook her head "Wow, two evolutions in a row is really disorienting... and horny..." She said, looking over to Kenji with a surprised look. "You might want me in my ball for the rest of the trip, Kenji, else I might jump you here and now."

Kenji chuckled as he nodded and brought out her ball, and then he gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Just a teaser for your taming tonight," he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver in anticipation before she was recalled into the pokeball.

Hoshi then flew over to the pack, still in her miniature form. "Wow, you have a lot of different stones in here, Juno-san," she said, looking in.

"Thank you, Hoshi-chan," Juno replied. "Do you want a Stone, yourself?"

Hoshi thought about it for a bit. She really looked up to Mai for rescuing her from Feraldom, and wanted to be able to throw fire around just like her Tamer could. "A Fire Stone," she said, finally.

Juno reached in and pulled out a Fire Stone. "Here you go, Hoshi-chan," she said, handing it to the FairyCute.

As soon as Hoshi touched the stone, she started glowing like Fuujin had earlier. When the light faded, she'd grown an inch, her Hair and Eyes had turned a bright red, and her breasts had gone up to a D-Cup.

The newly-evolved Spitfire looked herself over. "Wow, I look good like this," she said.

"Congratulations, Hoshi-chan," Mai said, walking up. "Juno-san, can I have a few Fire Stones and Mana Crystals? I'd like a few on hand, in case I end up needing to evolve any other Fire or Magic Type 'girls."

"Sure thing, Mai-san," Juno said, getting the requested crystals out and handing them to Mai, who accepted them with a smile and then placed them in enchanted pockets in her robes.

"Well, now that we got that done," Taro said, "we should hurry up and get going, there's the chance that they could send scouts to look for survivors outside of the city, so I suggest we get moving before they do."

Mai nodded as Juno sealed up the pack again, and the group set off for Miyoshi City.

_Later, skies above Takachi City_

Takachi City, once a thriving city, had been reduced to a pile of rubble in the span of one day. Its once tall and massive towers had fallen, and anyone still inside the city was already killed by the Dark Empress and the Dark Angels.

Flying above the ruined city was a massive airship, which appeared to be over 600 Meters in length and was colored silver and black. Many flying Pokegirls were constantly launching from and landing on the airship, along with several small VTOL transports. Written on the side of the massive airship, in English, was the name _'Archangel'_. **(1.)**

Inside the massive ship, Zane stood on the bridge which overlooked the destroyed city, and Victoria and Ilya were standing there with him. "I must say, I am impressed with the _Archangel,_ Zane." The Dark Queen said, observing the bridge of the Airship, as men, women and Pokegirls alike manned their stations. "How did you manage to keep this a secret from the PLC?"

"I found this ship in an abandoned base once controlled by Sukebe from the Revenge War," Zane said. "It was incomplete at the time, he intended for this to become his flagship, his counter against the _Langoud,_ however the war ended before it was completed. I found it, and simply finished it. Took a lot of effort to make sure its contruction stayed off the PLC's radar, both literally and Figuratively. I installed a special stealth system which makes this ship invisible to any Radar Systems the PLC has."

"Very impressive," Ilya said with a nod, "I believe we can all accomplish much with your resources."

Zane chuckled a bit. "I am simply doing the same thing you are," he said. "Create a world where Pokegirls are not hated just because of their evolutions, and where both humans and pokegirls can live together in peace."

"Yes," Ilya replied. "A world like that is worth destroying the old one."

Victoria simply stared out over the city, taking in the devastation. After a few minutes, she turned and left the Bridge.

"Is she alright?" Zane asked.

"I'm not sure," Ilya replied. "Ever since our failed attack on Hakuma Town, there have been times where she seems to get melancholy for a reason she won't tell me. I assume she's mourning the losses our Harem suffered under that attack, but I don't understand why she won't share those concerns with me."

"Sometimes people need to sort things out on their own," Zane said. "When I lost members of my Harem when I was young, I would be quiet about it... people deal with grief differently than others."

Ilya looked at Zane for a moment. "Forgive me for being... forward here, but... why are you helping us?" she asked. "Everything I have heard about you and the Dark Angels is how you aim to rid the world of groups like Trauma Team, Team Rocket, and their respective clone factions... why work with us?"

Zane was silent for a few moments. "Because... I will not die leaving the world as it is," he said suddenly. "When I was younger... I was the best in the PLC, one of their first and most experienced soldiers. I believed in what the PLC could do... then it happened..." He growled a bit as his hands tightened around the railing of the bridge. "Seele... they killed my family in the Amethyst League... their deaths, and the PLC's reluctance to punish those who wronged my family just because of their political position, opened my eyes... so I left the PLC and founded the Dark Angels... then, I suddenly found out I had the Limited Time Bloodcurse... I am dying, I know when, where, and how I will die. I have Longevity, yet each day I draw closer to the day I breathe my last breath..." he then looked up at the ruined city. "But before I die, I will do something that matters," he said. "When I leave this world, I will do so knowing I created something, and that I left this new world in good hands... or die trying."

He then raised his hand as he pointed towards the ruined city. "Takachi City is merely the Prologue to our journey," he said. "Like a Phoenix, the old world shall die and burn into ashes... however, from those same ashes, a new world shall rise. A better world, which will not make the foolish mistakes the old world has made."

Ilya looked at Zane, a myriad of emotions going through her mind. He had suffered tremendously, perhaps even more than she had, and he had a Bloodcurse which showed him precisely when, where, and how he would die. And yet, despite that, or perhaps because of it, his conviction to create a new world was stronger than even hers.

She smiled. Victoria had been her friend since childhood, and Ilya was the closest to Victoria among all of her Harem Sisters, but she could feel a... kinship... with Zane that she couldn't with Victoria.

She looked forward to seeing just where this partnership would lead.

_Meanwhile_

Victoria aimlessly wandered the corridors of the _Archangel_, Mai's words ringing through her mind.

She had met Mai 13 years ago while training in the Vale. She'd come to view the young daughter of the Archmage as something of a younger sister, referring to her by name instead of "Ojou-Sama" or "Fire Princess" as the rest of the Vale did.

And now, seeing Mai all grown up had caused new feelings to stir within her. She didn't know what they were yet, but part of her wanted to find out.

However, as long as Mai was on the opposite side, that wouldn't happen.

Her words were still having a profound effect, though.

'_Is Mai right?_' she thought to herself. '_Did Ilya and I reject the world instead of the other way around? Are we simply proving public opinion right with our actions?_'

Eventually, she found her way to the quarters she and her Harem had been given. She needed to talk to someone about this, but she didn't dare talk to Ilya or Sophia about it, and she didn't know the crewmembers of the ship enough to talk to them either. There was only one person she could talk to about this-one who seemed to have the same doubts, and was not afraid to voice them.

She took out Helen's Pokeball. "Helen, could we talk for a minute?" she asked as she opened the ball, letting the Magic Knight out.

Helen looked at Victoria with concerned eyes. "Of course, mistress," she said. "What is it?"

Victoria sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I... I don't know..." she said, shaking her head. "I just... I want to make a new world for you, me, Sophia, and Ilya... but today... fighting Mai back then... I don't know what to think..."

Helen looked at her Tamer in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked as she sat next to her.

"When I fought Mai... I asked her to come with us..." Victoria said. "I don't want to fight her, let alone kill her... but... she said that we had rejected the world... That even though the general populace see us as evil, we're simply proving them right with our actions..."

She then sighed again. "And looking out over the ruins of Takachi city from the bridge of this airship... So many people died today... so many innocent people... And as one of the de facto leaders of this little partnership with the Dark Angels, that blood is on my hands... I wonder if all the blood that has been spilled is really an acceptable price for our new world..."

When she heard that, Helen knew that this was her chance, she could possibly get Victoria to see that her current path was wrong. "Mistress... I will admit that the world has flaws," she said. "But... nothing is perfect, and shouldn't we try to fix these flaws, rather than trying to destroy everything just because of the actions of a select few?"

Victoria thought about it for a moment, and could see that Helen's words made sense. "You... You have a point, Helen," she said. "If something is flawed, you only discard it if it can't be fixed... It's the same with the world, isn't it?"

"Yes," Helen said, smiling. "The world has many flaws, but it has just as many people who are willing to fix these flaws. Why destroy the world, when it can be changed, or reformed?"

Victoria smiled back. "Yes..." she said, "we could still change the world, without completely destroying it." Her vision went downcast as she thought about Ilya. "But... Ilya... she seems to enjoy the destruction so much... Could she be convinced to turn aside from destruction?"

Helen sighed a bit. "Mistress... I hate to admit it, but I think Ilya isn't the same as she was all those years ago," she said. "I am not judging her because of her being a Dark Queen... but she's just become more obsessed with revenge... all she desires is to see the world burn at this point. And Sophia is the same."

Victoria sighed, as well. She couldn't really refute Helen's statement. Now that she was looking back on everything with her new perspective, she realized that Helen had a point. "I see..." she said. "I wish that it could have happened differently... but there's no use thinking about what-ifs. The main question is... can we stop them?"

Helen was silent for a few moments. "Alone? No, we can't," she said. "But if we make new alliances, we just might be able too. Though most of the Harem are sided with Ilya, I know that Hana, Karen, and Komachi will follow us no matter what, but the others... they are far more inclined to Ilya's way."

Victoria sighed. "And that doesn't really count Shizuru, who only joined us so she could get revenge on the one who killed her Tamer. She'll be firmly in Ilya's camp. And then we have to take the Dark Angels, Jenova, and Sephiroth into consideration. Stopping them is going to be next to impossible with only four of us..."

"What about Mai?" Helen asked, surprising Victoria. "Also... I... I didn't want to tell you this but.. during our attack on Hakuma Town, I... met someone, a girl named Hitomi. I believe she and her friends may be able to help us."

Victoria thought about this new information. "Yes," she said. "If we could find and join forces with Mai, as well as this Hitomi that you met, we might have more of a chance. But we won't be able to find them here... we're going to need to leave this place."

"I think I know how," Helen said, as Victoria looked at her. "Those transport VTOL's that allowed us to get onboard this ship, maybe we can steal one of them and use it to run away? We'd just need to find out how to operate them, but it shouldn't be too hard."

Victoria smiled. "Thank you, Helen," she said. "Thank you so much for helping me see the true path I should be walking. Since we're going to be going against Ilya, I need to ask... would you be willing to be my new Alpha? I feel like I'm going to need your strength and guidance in the coming months."

Helen smiled back. "It would be my honor, Mistress," she said, before she kissed her on the lips, which Victoria gladly returned.

When their lips parted, Victoria said, "You don't need to call me Mistress any more, Helen. You've earned the right to call me by my name."

Happiness filled Helen's expression. "Thank you... Victoria..." she said, before they kissed again.

_*****LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!*****_

Victoria and Helen deepened their kiss, as Victoria pushed her new Alpha into bed with her on top, the two resuming their make-out session for a minute or two before they had to separate for air. When they did, they could see the lust in one another's eyes, and both knew what the other wanted at this point.

Helen immediately began disrobing Victoria, while at the same time Victoria did her best to liberate her new Alpha from her own clothing. A minute later, and they were now both wearing nothing but their respective panties and bras.

Victoria started massaging one of Helen's breasts through her bra with her right hand, while her left hand trailed downward over Helen's chest and belly, making its way towards her pussy. Helen moaned in pleasure, as she did her best to return the favor as her left hand began groping Victoria's breasts. Her breathing hitched when she suddenly felt her master's fingers slip under her panties and touch her most sacred place.

Victoria grinned just a bit, as she skillfully moved her fingers around Helen's pussy, which was already getting very damp. "Getting excited, are we?" she teased, as she pinched Helen's cilt.

Helen gasped in pleasure from her ministrations, her left hand continuing to grope Victoria's breasts while her right hand reached around behind her master to undo the clasp of her bra. "V-Victoria..." she gasped. "D-don't... don't tease..."

Victoria just chuckled a bit as she began to use her middle finger to slightly probe Helen's pussy, which caused the Magic Knight to gasp in pleasure once again, and Helen began moaning as she began to pump her finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger, and then a third. Helen then managed to fully remove Victoria's bra, and proceeded to suck on her breasts, much to Victoria's vocal approval.

As Victoria moaned in pleasure from Helen sucking on her breasts, she slowly increased the pace of the fingers pumping in and out of Helen's pussy. She then managed to slip her right hand under Helen's bra, and began massaging her breast more thoroughly, occasionally flicking her thumb against her nipple, which would send a jolt of pleasure down Helen's spine.

"V-Victoria...I...I can't..." Helen tried to say. "I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!"

Victoria grinned as she lowered her head and whispered into her ear. "Then cum, Helen-chan," she said, as she quickened the pace of her hand. It just took a few more thrusts, until suddenly Helen cried out in pleasure as she came down on her hand, as Victoria felt her inner walls tighten around her fingers as she came.

As Helen recovered from her orgasm, Victoria took the opportunity to lick her hand clean, tasting Helen's juices, and then proceeded to remove Helen's bra and then pull off her panties. She then kissed Helen again, allowing her new Alpha to taste her own juices within her mouth.

After they parted again, Victoria proceeded to lay her body atop of Helen's in a 69 position, so that her head was next to Helen's pussy while Helen's head was next to hers. She then proceeded to bend her head down and take a slow lick along Helen's slit.

Helen was being driven crazy by her actions, however she wasn't going to let Victoria do all of the work as she pulled down Victoria's own panties, and proceeded to lick her own pussy. Victoria moaned in surprise, however she proceeded to quicken her pace against Helen's own pussy, as they both began eating each other out.

Victoria, given that she hadn't climaxed at all during their foreplay, was fast approaching her limit. But Helen wasn't far behind, as Victoria continued to increase the pace her tongue moved inside Helen's pussy, even as she slipped a finger into Helen's other hole, trying to get them to come together.

Soon, both could feel one another reach their ends, and when Helen dipped her tongue deep into Victoria's pussy, she screamed out in pleasure as she came all over her face, her screams sending vibrations into Helen's own pussy, which pushed her into her own orgasm, squirting her juices all over her face. They then began to take their time as they cleaned each other's pussies, before they came out of the 69 position and faced each other's cum-covered faces, and proceeded to 'clean' each other off, licking their faces and making out until their faces were cleaned up.

_*****LEMON END*****_

The two then rested for a few minutes, before Victoria looked at Helen and said, "Thank you for all the help you have given me so far, Helen. I'm really grateful for how much you've been there for me, and glad that you're my new Alpha."

Helen smiled as she kissed Victoria. "You're welcome, Victoria," she said. "I will always be there for you, no matter what. We should leave the _Archangel _as soon as possible, but I should have Komachi learn how to fly one of those VTOL's first, it shouldn't take long, though, she seems to have a thing for machines."

"Agreed," Victoria said, nodding. "For now... let's just rest."

Helen nodded in agreement, and before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

_Meanwhile, Edo League Ocean_

A sleek-looking warship sailed across the oceans around the Edo League. The ship was almost 366 Meters long, and very slender. It had a slight wedge shape, except that it seemed to have been pinched inwards in the middle of the wedge. It carried four twin-barreled gun turrets, with one right on top of the 'pinched' area, the second elevated behind it, and the last two behind and to either side of the second, on the same level as the first. The front of the ship was equipped with six vertical missile launchers, and on the rear of the ship was a tower, with the Bridge on the top. On the back of the ship, four large propellers drove the ship through the water at high speeds. The underside of the ship was painted blue, while everything above the deckline maintained its natural silvery color, although there was blue trimwork around the tower. Along the side of the Tower, the name of the ship, _Delphinus_, was written in english, and on the top of the tower, a flag was flying at the top of a pole. The flag was blue, and it had a rather interesting design: a skull, with a futuristic-looking eyepatch on it, with its lower jaw missing, was resting on top of the hilt of a cutlass, with wings extending out from the back of the skull **(2., 3.)**

The bridge of the _Delphinus_ was rather sparse, with only five people needed to man all the consoles. On the back of the bridge, behind the Captain's Chair, was a much larger version of the flag flying from the top of the ship.

Of course, the ship's captain rarely sat in said chair, instead preferring to command his ship from the helm console, taking the wheel and guiding it directly.

The man in question was 24 years old, and possessed brown hair and brown eyes with a fairly athletic build. He was clad in black pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt, with a red bandanna tied around each of his arms. And over his right eye was what looked like an eyepatch, only the patch itself was actually a special piece of equipment which looked like half of a set of goggles. It had a built-in telescopic zoom feature, allowing the man to see things from great distances away. And it also had Infrared Viewing and Night Vision modes.

The other members of the crew had no universal uniform, indicating that this wasn't a navy ship of any kind. And it was not beholden to any League or the PLC, instead operating on its own and out of its Captain's pockets.

"Captain, we are 15 minutes out from the target," said a Piratit manning the navigation console. "Just as planned, they have no idea we're here."

"Perfect," the Captain said. "Bring us in, fast and quiet. Have all hands at the ready for boarding actions."

A She-Captain manning the Weapons Console looked at the Captain and said, "It's a good thing the crew set up that Web Forum for us, isn't it, Vyse?"

"Indeed it is, Aika," Vyse Dyne replied. "Before that forum, the only way we found out about potential targets was through underground contacts-sometimes unreliable. But now, if someone sees one of those arrogant nobles flaunting their wealth or doing things they shouldn't, they can just post on that Forum and we have a new target."

Aika smiled. "And those rich snobs provide us with plenty of good loot! I wonder what we'll be able to get this time? Gold? Gemstones?"

"I can't understand your fixation on money and loot, Aika," said a NurseJoy standing next to her. "I'm just glad that we draw the PLC's attention to these corrupt nobles."

"A good attitude, Fina," Vyse replied. "Now, let's prepare for battle."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n!" Aika replied, even as Fina gave a shy nod.

And so, Vyse Dyne the Blue Rogue, the Pirate who robs from the rich, keeps the gold, then uses that gold to help people in need, prepared for yet another raid.

Today's target: A private yacht belonging to Donovan Urei, the head of the Urei family, who placed a Bounty on his own daughter.

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**(1.) The **_**Archangel**_** looks like the **_**Daedalus **_**from Saints Row the Third**

**(2.) The **_**Delphinus**_** looks just like it does in Skies of Arcadia/Skies of Arcadia Legends**

**(3.) Here is a picture of the flag: **** : / / timebreaks . tumblr image / 5129388067**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Dark (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Fear  
**Role:** Tactical planning  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Celestial, Fighting, Bug  
**Attacks:** Energy Drain, Sucker Punch, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Heart Of Darkness, Fury Swipes, Burst  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Night Vision  
**Evolves:** Droido (Moon Stone), Lemure (Dream Stone), Demoness (Mana Crystal), Succubus (Dusk Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Youma (Normal, Battle Stress, or Orgasm)  
Most definitely the preferred evolutionary choice for Youma, Daimon have, amusingly, become more common than their pre-evolved forms due to popularity. This is due in part to their tremendous versatility; with four possible confirmed evolutions that cover a wide range of specialties, they are a starter of choice amongst those who desire an Infernal component to their harem. They're also generally far more attractive than their pre-evolution and lack any genetic loyalty to Sukebe, thankfully. As such, they are the second most popular of Infernals, being second only to the Succubi. It should also be noted that the method by which a particular Youma will evolve into a Daimon is somewhat random, although almost all recorded evolutions have been from Battle Stress, normal evolution, or Orgasm.  
Physically, Daimon are much less bestial than Youma, generally taking the forms of quite exotic women. However, they still don't usually appear quite human; as well as keeping strange hair and eye colors from their prior evolutions, most Daimon have small claws on their hands and many possess strange tints to their skin. The latter are often unnatural, but rarely actually unattractive; a significant portion could pass for vampires under low scrutiny, whilst the rest are much more evenly distributed around the spectrum. As one might expect, these skin tones generally reflect their elemental typing as Youma, and can often be a source of pride in situations involving multiple Daimon.  
In personality, Daimon are, as a whole, more pleasant than Youma. Rather than foul tempers, they instead have a generally aggressive mindset that, whilst sometimes annoying, is fairly easy to deal with. It does, however, make them come off as rather childish at times, especially taken in combination with the fact that most individuals of the breed have an obsession with needlessly complex plans for even simple affairs. These plans, although prone to failure simply due to the number of steps involved, are actually sound for the most part, and any tamer who can convince a Daimon that less can be more will have an excellent tactical mind at his disposal. However, it should also be noted that most Daimon-conceived plans will be offensive, likely owing to their aggressive natures and the fact that their diet is primarily comprised of ambient fear. In fact, many have speculated that the latter is responsible for their aggressive natures in the first place, as scaring or cowing others is akin to a snack for a Daimon.  
Also, although the change is less noticeable than with many other Infernals, a Daimon whose tamer has earned her respect will changed in attitude slightly. Although still aggressive, it will generally not be towards him (outside of the bedroom). Instead, she will generally take up an advisory role, doing her best to make her tamer more aggressive towards others, and also trying to get him to use her plans. She will also be much more open to suggestions on said plans, though, which can lead to a wise tamer convincing her to make them less elaborate and more effective. As such, they make decent betas, but are not particularly well-suited to being alphas because of their excessive aggression and general preference for advisory roles.  
In combat, though, a Daimon's aggression can be put to excellent use, whether or not she's subservient towards her tamer. With a decent variety of physical attacks, Daimon generally prefer combat close-up, moving in and hacking away at their enemies with a frightening intensity (one that's often aided by the use of Fear Aura). However, the real surprise usually comes when she starts throwing out elemental techniques; most Daimon retain a good number of these from their elemental variety of Youma, making them somewhat unpredictable. This works to their advantage greatly, as surprise and even momentary fear from their opponents not only gives the Daimon an energy boost, but a morale boost. Their attacks also tend to be planned out so as to have the most frightening effect possible, and one ought to watch one's back if an opposing Daimon gets too regular or predictable, as sometimes the plans can be extremely complex and require a very long battle to execute. However, this does make them more prone to failure, and those Daimon who have been taught to use simpler, more effective strategies will often fare better.  
Their aggression also translates well into bed, and many Daimon have been said to act as if their libidos were high instead of average, and the fact that they prefer to plan things out often results in very dragged-out taming sessions within which the Daimon does her best to execute a systematic "attack" on her partner's erogenous zones. This generally works well, especially when combined with light bondage, but also makes them poor sex-battlers, as they generally do not like to disrupt their plans' intricate workings for speed. Though whose plans are more concise are able to overcome that limitation, it should be noted, but they're also noted not to be as good of lovers in normal circumstances, as they tend to want to "win" too quickly, an affliction that has vexed many Daimon tamers over the years.  
Finally, when feral, Daimon tend to fall into what is considered a very embarrassing state; they lose the ability to think tactically or logically. As such, they will act very randomly and the weaker ones can be captured or killed without too much effort. A feral Daimon who's been tamed will, it should be noted, usually be extremely grateful to her savior, but refuse to admit to anyone else that she was ever feral due to how embarrassing the state is considered. Threshold cases are also becoming more common, but remain at a lower level then those to Youma, unfortunately. Common early signs of a Daimon threshold are the development of uncharacteristic aggression and/or a love for needless complexity.

_**HOUND, the Hunting Dog Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Animorph (canine)  
**Element:** Dark  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** meat with the occasional plant, an extreme fondness for pizza with extra hot peppers has been noted in most members of the breed  
**Role:** guard dog, faithful companion  
**Libido:** Average (High monthly)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic, cat Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, olfactory attacks  
**Attacks:** Bite, Howl, Pummel, Takedown, Tackle, Crunch  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x10), Enhanced Speed (x3), Endurance  
**Evolves:** War Hound (battle stress), Cerberass (Anubust's curse [**Evolution Method Classified**])  
**Evolves From:** Doggirl (orgasm)

Hounds were among the first type of Pokégirls Sukebe created. They are a tough, sleek breed of Pokégirl, the shortest adult Hound being measured at 6'5" tall. They possess a strong, muscular build, C-cup breasts, and smooth, black fur, with a long stripe of dark brown going from their groin to the bottom of their jaw. Their faces are possessed of dark eyes and canine features, with sharp teeth and a larger than normal nose being their most prominent features. Their tails are medium-sized and very whip like (although younger Hounds sometimes have their ears and tails trimmed into shortness), and their nails are very strong, giving them an appearance similar to the pre-Sukebe dog known as the Doberman.

Hounds are very territorial, and are not good teammates for the average wandering Tamer, as they prefer to stay in one place at all times. However they make excellent guard dogs, as they defend their territories fiercely against intruders or anyone they may think may harm someone they care about or assigned to protect. They are among the most loyal, loving breeds of Pokégirl in existence, although they aren't overly affectionate and amorous like Growlies. They are an intelligent breed, even Ferals showing an ability to learn quickly, although their intelligence is more focused towards practical matters rather than the scientific, meaning that Pokégirls such as the Supe-Bra-Genius and the Alaka-Wham still rank far higher in all-around intelligence. They also have very strong senses of smell, which makes them extraordinarily vulnerable to scent-based attacks, but also allows them to appreciate delicious food when presented with it. As an odd quirk, several Hounds have been observed to have an extreme fondness for pizza topped with extra hot peppers.

During the Revenge War, they frequently were used as hunters for food and supplies that the various Pokégirl armies needed, or as bodyguards for the leaders of various attack squads. However they were also among the first breeds turned to the side of the humans once they realized how to get Pokégirls on their side. They have since become one of the more popular and well-liked Domestic breeds, alongside Kittens, Bunnygirls, Growlies and the like, especially after one particular incident became public knowledge.

A squadron Limbec Pirates invaded a house of a prominent family, killed the men and taking the Pokégirls they had prisoner. One of them, a Hound, was able to withstand the emotional shock of watching her Tamer brutally murdered in front of her and resisted the chemical, psychic, and physical torture the Limbecs inflicted on her in an attempt to get her to join them and turn against her family. The Hound stayed loyal to her Master's memory and even spat in her torturer's face. The Hound was killed, and the Limbec Pirates involved in the crime were arrested, the recorded evidence of the Hound's torture being made public. While horrific, it has been used (in a heavily edited version) frequently in educational settings as an example of the loyalty some breeds of Pokégirl can show, however some feel that this endurance and refusal to be turned under any circumstances makes them loyal to a fault. Since then, even criminal groups such as Team Rocket and all its variants know better than to try and turn a Hound against its masters or even steal them.

Hounds are among the more common forms for a girl to Threshold into.

_**ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Magic/Varies  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **usually human style diet, just lots of it  
**Role: **Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **varies (see below)  
**Weak Vs: **varies (see below)  
**Attacks: **Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
**Enhancements: **Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

_**Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Barred from learning: **Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

_**Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element.  
**_**Strong Vs: **Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
**Barred from learning: **Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

_**Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Barred from learning: **Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

_**Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic  
**Additional Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
**Barred from learning: **Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystics hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. They were the last of the Elementalists to be discovered partly because during the war they were usually mistaken for other fighting Pokégirls and partly because no one considered evolving a magic Pokégirl with a Mana Crystal until a Witch was asked to hand one to her tamer and evolved. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that as well as channeling their magic externally into spells it can be channelled internally. In combat Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that effects a persons body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines. When they are not engaged in combat Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration. Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

_**Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Ground, Rock, Water  
**Barred from learning: **Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, and they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanos and hot springs.

_**Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Barred from learning: **Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their Tamings slow, and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in arctic areas.

_**Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Barred from learning: **Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a haircut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that affects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

_**Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs: **Ground, Psychic  
**Barred from learning: **Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

_**Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element.**_**  
Strong Vs: **Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Fighting  
**Special Weakness: **Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
**Barred from learning: **Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. Shadow Elementalists usually act as though any other activities, and that any but the most urgent conversations, are a needless waste of their time. The only people that they are willing to make time for are poet sub-type Goths who they like exchanging poetry with and other Shadow Elementalists who they enjoy having philosophical discussions with, when they are not reading each other their poetry. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Unlike other Elementalists, Shadow Elementalists are nocturnal and don't like to be active during the day, feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they can use to hide from the sunlight. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

_**Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element.  
**_**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Barred from learning: **Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain concious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

_**Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element.  
**_**Strong Vs: **Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Barred from learning: **Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunder storms.

_**Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element.  
**_**Strong Vs: **Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Barred from learning: **Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

_**SHADOWCAT, the Fickle Feline Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic/Dark  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** espionage, spying  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug  
**Attacks:** Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Nightshade, Agility, Quick, Backstab, Armor, Spank, Go Down  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Aura Sight, Darkvision,  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Cheshire (Dark Stone)  
When a Cheshire, already strong with her mental powers, is given a Dark Stone, she evolves into a Shadowcat.  
Shadowcats are stronger psychics than their previous forms, and can fight other psychic Pokégirls much more easily, using their new Dark-type status to help protect them from mental attack. Most Shadowcats have deep colors, with blacks and dark purples being the most common, but burnt tan and silver being known, albeit rarely. They prefer subtlety to open confrontation, using their Aura Sight to determine who is the easiest for them to play off of. They can see, albeit in black and white vision only, in the complete absence of light somehow, thanks to their Darkvision enhancement.  
Shadowcats are strong fighters, not because of any sheer might, but because they are incredibly sneaky. They prefer to focus on defense first, and try to use Quick as soon as possible in a fight, or before fighting if possible. Once they can act on their Quick, they will use both Armor and Fade. On the next round of combat they will let the Fade do its job, and use Agility to help them dodge any incoming attacks. With her Armor and Agility raised in addition to being hidden by the Fade, it becomes virtually impossible to detect the Shadowcat, let alone hit her. Once these defenses are up, a Shadowcat will usually circle behind her opponent and attempt to use Backstab for a quick finish. Alternately, they'll use Go Down to bring their surprised opponent to orgasm, or use Spank, taunting their foe.  
Shadowcats are vain creatures, and love attention. They'll often act arrogant, being so confident in their own abilities, but they are usually playful in this, never meaning to hurt another's feelings. If treated badly, she is standoffish and uncooperative, usually using Fade to disappear right when she's needed the most. Her favorite activity is to just lay still while her Tamer strokes her body, giving her compliments. A few minutes of this will usually work a Shadowcat into a playful mood, shifting her libido to High, and she'll pull her Tamer down onto her so she can be Tamed.  
Feral Shadowcats are playful hunters, stalking around under their Fade power and pouncing on chosen prey. They never hurt whoever they stalk though, instead just using Lick and lightly pawing them after pouncing them to show she won, and then bounding away to the next "victim" using Teleport to escape if pursued. Capturing a Feral Shadowcat is thusly quite hard. Threshold girls almost never become Shadowcats directly, but those who do enjoy using their newfound powers to tease people a little, and tend to act very haughty when shipped to a Pokégirl ranch, as though she couldn't care less, no matter how much she's hurting inside.

_**KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human, cases of Animorph (Vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal/Dark  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** spy, sex-pot  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, sex attacks  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Slash, Dark Blade Mark II, Smoke Screen, Vanish, Dart Toss (shuriken), Fox Fire  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Hearing (x3) and Enhnaced Olfactory Sense (x3)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Ninjette (Fox E-Medal)

Kunimitsu is a special animorphic variation of the Kunoichi. When a Kunoichi is given a Fox E-Medal, a transformation comes over her. She becomes similar to a Kitsune, but with greater variation. A Kunimitsu's fur will be a creamy white, or a light blonde. They also have a tendency to wear clothing of their pre-evolved form, with tight cloth, and shawls around their muzzle. They find the tight clothing excellent for gaining high-speeds while running, AND they get a kick out of the feeling of tight clothing pressing against their bodies.

It should be noted that while a Kunimitsu does not have the levels of stamina or endurance that Kitsunes and Vixxens are known for, (which some Tamers are thankful for, as some have trouble with over-affectionate Vixxens) a Kunimitsu is far more dexterous, and can slip into tight places that Kitsune usually can't. Some are known to even have slightly collapsible bone-structures, like a Titmouse, letting them get into places that are a tight squeeze.

There is also a special historical event behind the Kunimitsu that makes them slightly more revered than their pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. In 249 AS, a year after Mao's Rebellion had begun, the Edo League was endangered when a shadow group of a Kunoichi had threatened to overthrow the League in the name of Mao Shin Mao. One Kunoichi, however, stood in their way. While the shadow group was raiding a rich man's estate, the noble's Pokégirl, a Kunoichi, tried to pull her injured master to safety, hiding him in the basement, where she accidentally came into contact with a case of her master's E-Medal collection, specifically, a Fox E-medal. The change that overcame her seemed to have changed her perception on the situation, filling the Pokégirl with more bravado and courage. Using her skills and new techniques to actually over-take most of the rebellious Kunoichis, the one major Pokégirl anarchist group was taken down before they reached the main part of the Edo League on it's Eastern-most island. The Edo League flourished a lot more easily than other Leagues were able to during the timeframe because of that. As such, that one Kunimitsu was highly revered, and other Kunimitsu are given more respect when in the Edo League than the pre-evolved form of Kunoichi.

Fighting wise, a Kunimitsu tries to be sneaky, and hit hard from a distance, like other Kunoichi. However, when the situation calls for it, a Kunimitsu can change her tactics to more traditional hand-to-hand combat. Her technique of "Fox Fire" (a flame technique that vulpine Pokégirls in the Edo League can learn) seems to be her favorite move in its assortment of techniques to use for close-up combat.

During Taming, a Kunimitsu is quite different from what one would expect from a vulpine Pokégirl. Shy, quiet, and demure are all good ways to describe how the Pokégirl acts. The Kunimitsu will not beg her master for Taming if he does not want it. And during Taming sessions, a Kunimitsu is more passive, allowing her master to do with her as he would please. This leaves a Kunimitsu open to take in all sorts of pleasure. Unfortunately this can be used against her, as her threshold of pleasure seems diminished. In a sex battle, a Kunimitsu almost becomes almost as poor a choice as a Titmouse, because of a need to submit to pleasure.

_**KARIMA, the Solitary Shadow Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Poison/Ground  
**Frequency:** Rare to Very Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** Spy, Scout, Trapper  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Ice, Psychic, Water  
**Attacks:** Vanish, Quickturn, Shadow Dash, Resonate, Gut Punch, Mud Slap, Agility, Shock Spike, Spice, Exhausting Venom, Poisonous Coat  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Durability (x10), Enhanced Strength and Agility (x3), Natural Camoflauge, Nightvision, Isolation Aura.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kunoichi (Diamond Stone)

During the days of the evolution boom, the Kunoichi was quickly experimented with. Although there were very few successes in the carying evolutions, there was one success that the Ruby League capitalized on. Although the pokegirl grows perhaps half a foot at the most, her outward appearance barely changes. Internally, however, the Karima becomes a much tougher individual than her previous evolution. The Karima's body takes on a default coloration that ranges from a light to a dark tan, though this changes whenever the Karima chooses to touch a rock or another rock-type Pokégirl. They do tan easily, however, and never burn as a result of their skin changing capabilities. This breed is well developed physically, but is actually mostly a facade: though tough-looking, they are barely physically stronger than their previous evolution. The main change is the strength of the Karima's skin, which makes the breed much more durable than any Kunoichi. This breed tends to have smaller breasts than many equivalent Pokégirls, rarely larger than a B-cup without modifications in use.

The breed was once rumored to have been created during the Revenge War by Sukebe, though there are only a few scarce entries about a 'poisonous ninja' Pokégirl, which could just as easily describe a Kunoichi or other ninja-type Pokégirl that was paired with a poison type Pokégirl, or just dabbled in the subject. Regardless, it wasn't until well after the end of the revenge war that the Karima was first documented to evolve from a Kunoichi. The method of evolution, however, was simply guesswork until the first Diamond Stone (and not an actual gemstone) was used on a Kunoichi later on. Used these days to trap ferals and to spy upon rivals for the most part, this breed enjoys massive popularity in some leagues, particularly within the Ruby League.

The main reason for this popularity is the breed's unique Isolation Aura. This ability makes the Pokégirl unable to be sensed by anything other than physical tracking: psychic, spiritual, and magical probes and attempts to track or locate a Karima are always defeated. In fact, it is so impressive that the Pokégirl doesn't even leave a void where she is when one attempts to locate her, basically making her impossible to find with such methods. The downside is that it appears that Delta-bonding with a Karima is impossible, though this may simply be because no tamer has managed to build a Delta bond with a Karima rather than it simply being impossible.

During a battle, tamers will find that their Karima, though at least as strong and fast as a Kunoichi, has a much different fighting style. Relying on their tough skin to weather attacks and their natural agility (and enhanced agility from techniques), they prefer to do steady damage and finish the job thoroughly by using techniques such as Exhausting Venom, Spice, and even Poisonous Coat. This combination of poison techniques, coupled with a variety of status afflicting techniques such as Resonate and Mud Slap, allow her to utilize many combinations of defensive and offensive abilities, all while gradually wearing down her opponent. Of particular interest to some tamers is the Karima's Poisonous Coat technique, which can be modified internally by the Karima (when experienced enough) to secrete different types of poisons. There have even been rumors of a Lust-affecting poison that can be secreted in this fashion, though details of that phenomenon are scarce at this time. This can sometimes worry tamers who have just obtained a Pokégirl of this breed during taming sessions, but it has been proven that the Karima is capable of handling her poisons at all times without worry of letting any loose at any time she does not wish to.

Due to the Pokégirl's durability, it is unfortunate that the skin is quite desensitized much of the time. This results in taming issues, which are easily remedied with the use of lubrication of some sort. Though some have described the Karima's skin as being as coarse as sand, moisture (including sweat) readily addresses the issue, which prompts many tamers to have the Pokégirl go through a workout or a battle before taming her. Numerous Karima are saddened by the requirement, however, which was a result of their skin's change. Those that come to fully accept it are rare, though fortunately the issue rarely becomes a problem unless the Pokégirl is going feral. In a harem setting, the Karima's patience and ability to think things through make them excellent Alphas or Betas, and they will challenge to become one or the other if there is no true leader within the harem.

Rather rare are the few feral Karima that have been reported in the Edo and Ruby leagues. Completely territorial, these Karima leave markers for others to see that mark the boundaries of her small area that she has claimed. Trespassers rarely survive any intrusion into this Pokégirl's territory. Only children and pregnant Pokéwomen have been known to survive such intrusions, while all others were never heard from again. These survivors required counseling after these events. To any Tamer that wishes to capture a Feral Karima, it is highly recommended to set some sort of trap for her, rather than risk a frontal battle. Normally, Green Tea is the method of choice to use to trap a feral Karima (as it induces a nearly comatose state that can last for hours at a time with but a single cup), but a strong Fighting-type is also effective as well. Feral Karima are also known to flee from any plant or water type, such as a Vinebra or a Titacruel, rather than fight them in any territorial disputes.

_**CHESHIRE, the Mischievous Cat Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Psychic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style foods  
**Role:** spy/courier used in various League agencies  
**Libido:** Average/High  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Disable, Confusion, Double Team, Dream Time  
**Enhancements:** Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Enhanced Speed(x2), Enhanced Hearing(x3), Night vision, Flexibility  
**Evolves:** Shadowcat (Dark Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl (Psi Crystal), Kunoichi (Cat E-Medal)  
Cheshires are mischievous feline Pokégirls who like to be mysterious and play pranks, and thanks to their Fade and Double Team abilities, this is rather easy to accomplish. Despite their pranks or perhaps because of their powers, it is infuriatingly difficult to pin anything on a Cheshire. In fact, some people refer to Cheshires as the "Spic'N'Span" Pokégirl as their public reputation is always clean; though a more popular and apt nickname is the "Teflon" Pokégirl, as she may stick to something, but mysteriously, nothing can stick to her.  
If she evolves from a Catgirl, she is usually more prone to pranks, while a Cheshire evolved from a Kunoichi is more likely to act mysterious.  
Cheshires have catlike ears on their heads and very long prehensile tails, usually 15" to 18", though some tamers swear that their Cheshire's tail has been much longer than that. Most domesticates will grow fur in patterns that cover most of their bodies, save their breasts, groin, hands and face. This fur is usually either pin- or tiger-striped, and many tamers swear that the Cheshire can change her pattern from one to the other when they aren't looking, but these are dismissed as irrational as the claims that a Cheshire's smile can remain in midair long after she's left or been returned to her Pokéball.  
Cheshires usually retain the same hair and eye color they had in their previous evolution, though sometimes, their hair color changes to purple or blonde while their eye color may turn red. Their height may change, but only slightly and these changes are generally mild, only one to two inches taller than before.  
In stark contrast to their otherwise mischievous nature, Cheshires also have a charitable nature, as they've been seen helping abused or mistreated Pokégirls with Dream Time. Some have even gotten their own tamers into trouble by kidnapping or freeing said Pokégirls; though most take a more legal route and have their tamers challenge the offender for the Pokégirls.  
Though their skills do allow them to evade attacks rather well, Cheshires don't do well in direct combat. Most work better as couriers, spies, decoys or as saboteurs for the enemy. Not surprisingly, this caught them a bit of flak following the Sukebe War, but like all accusations leveled at them, the blame couldn't stick for long. When a Cheshire does fight, she usually lets her opponent wear herself out and uses Disable and Confusion against opponents who cannot be easily tired.  
Cheshires have an ongoing rivalry with the Kunoichi as their area of expertise is similar. Whenever a Cheshire or a Kunoichi notice the other in hiding, they will do their best to scare the crap out of the one hiding. Oddly, if they meet openly, they will remain openly civil, but will usually slip in a few snide comments about the other. If both are working towards a common goal that is not competitive, they will work together incredibly well, but once the goal is achieved, their antics will return to normal. One female tamer, Miyuki Chang, even became notoriously good at accomplishing everything she set out to do because she had both a Cheshire and a Kunoichi in her harem.  
Cheshires have a unique trait: Taming cycles above Level 2 affect them as if it were only a Level 2. This can be quite frustrating for the more despicable tamers who want to "wipe the slate clean" by using a Level 5 Taming Cycle. There are some theories about why they are immune to the higher taming cycles, though the strongest theory is based on their access to the Dream Time ability.  
Whether it's because of their immunity to the higher taming cycles, because most aren't actually evil or perhaps because of their Fade ability, Cheshires haven't been seen in anti-league organizations like the Limbec Pirates or Team Rocket, and though the accusations of such do exist, they just don't stick.  
One surprising fact that came to light only through time was that a Cheshire's tail indicates her affections more than her words. Those she finds appealing will find her tail rubbing against them, while those she is in love with or bonded to will find her tail wrapped around their waist or draped over their shoulders.

_**SPITFIRE, the Fire Fairy Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human; Metamorph  
**Element:** Fire  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human-style foods  
**Role:** spies, saboteur  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Attacks:** Flamethrower, Ignite  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Size Alteration, Elemental Abilities  
**Evolves:** None Known  
**Evolves From:** FairyCute (Fire Stone)

The elemental forms of fairy Pokégirls were designed not only for infiltration, but also for sabotaging mechanical equipment using their elemental powers. A favored tactic in League competition is to have the fairy Pokégirl shrink to its small size (1/6 of its normal height) and have it fly into the lights where hopefully it can surprise the opponent (who will be unable to keep track of it). Like other Fire-types, the Spitfire is more amorous than the other evolutions and is marked by the color red. In appearance the Spitfire resembles the Hottits but may or may not have the characteristic skin coloration.

SpitFire are not popular among Tamers for several reasons, but mainly because of the fact that Spitfires prefer to remain in their small size most of the time. SpitFires, on the other hand, see this as a way to remain close to a treasured master, and as a way to almost act as if it is an Alpha. These small Pokégirls are never chosen as Alphas, as they have a fairly limited attention span, and prefer to focus on one or two things at once.

Most often, however, they will try to initiate Taming sessions with their Tamers as often as possible. In fact, SpitFires need to be Tamed several times a day, despite their overwhelming heat and small sizes.

A SpitFire is also disliked by Tamers because she likes to sit on the Tamer's shoulder. Normally, this isn't a bad thing, but the fact she's a Fire-type means that she's easily aroused. Simply by moving, she may actually get off on the fact that she's practically 'riding' her Tamer. And when she gets aroused, her body heat rises. In Winter, this may be nice, but in Summer this can be intolerable!

Researchers suggest that Tamers that allow this behavior from a Spitfire should attempt to wear flame-retardant clothing to keep from having to stop at a clothing store all the time.

_**PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **Human style  
**Role: **Ship's crew, Warriors, Treasure hunters  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Various sword and gun techniques  
**Enhancements: **Weapons Summon/Replicate (x1), Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques, Double wield, Specialized olfactory senses  
**Evolves: **She-Captain (normal, high level), Tavernmaid (Ice Crystal + Drunk)  
**Evolves From: **Slicer (Water Stone)

Piratits are one of the four breeds generally called 'pirate' Pokégirls. They are more human in appearance than their 'cousins,' the Buttaneer, but despite that they work well together. It was a surprise to many researchers when it was discovered that Piratits, who had been around for years, were actually an evolutionary form of the Slicer. This was a minor note, however, as Piratits had been around for years beforehand.

They are better suited to land-based combat than Buttaneers, being more humanoid in appearance and more agile besides. While Buttaneers in combat are best suited as the first wave of attack, meant to break the enemy's front line, Piratits are best suited to making sure the line stays broken, using skill and finesse to keep the enemy from regrouping. They are skilled in both swordfighting and gunfighting, and can use two weapons at once, either double of one weapon or a gun and a sword, all with equal skill. And on a completely bizarre note, Piratits have the ability to 'sniff out' treasure, their noses capable of finding any gold or jewels they catch the scent of. This is an ability which carries over to their evolved form, She-Captain. Sukebe made use of this ability to acquire precious metals and stones for various metaphysical projects and deals.

Piratits are totally human in appearance, with any regional variations appropriate for whatever region they initially hailed from. Like all Very Near Human types, they can come in any body type and size, the only real sign that they are different being that they have a slight 'piratey' accent in their voice. This can range from being slight to a full on pirate dialect. It was later found that this 'twinge' to their voice is something genetic. It's their own choice, however, if they go for the full pirate dialect, as the accent is naturally slight, credited to an error in their vocal cords during the initial creation of the breed.

In terms of abilities, they are far more elegant than their bestial counterparts, the Buttaneer. They are more limited in full-out assault, being more focused on one-on-one fighting rather than the crowd clearing abilities of the Buttaneer, but they nevertheless are dangerous opponents to fight, being naturally capable of using two weapons at once where for many Pokégirls it takes a great deal of training. They have the ability to magically manifest their weapons in singular or double forms, so long as it bears their 'mark.' Piratits have the ability to leave a small 'rune' of sorts on any three weapons they chose to master, giving them the ability to summon that weapon from anywhere in the world and replicate it once if they so choose. If the weapon is destroyed, they have to find a new one. If the replica is destroyed, it can be replicated again, however it just vanishes if the original is destroyed. This has led some Piratits to stockpile weapons and keep the hidden in case of emergencies, complete with a 'treasure map' of sorts so that they always know where their weapons cache is hidden. Enchanted weapons, strangely enough, cannot be marked.

Piratits are social creatures, similar to their 'cousins' the Buttaneer, but they don't relate as well to 'land-lovers' while on shore, which leads a great many Piratits feeling alienated in crowds when far ashore. They can handle it better if a Buttaneer is with them, as the beast pirates get along with everybody. They aren't a very good choice for Alphas, as while they are good team players, they are horrid team leaders. They're follows, cogs in the machine that keeps the 'ship' working properly. Feral Piratits are like most very near human types in their feral temperament, only more vicious and prone to attacking without reason. They love the sea, and love being on the sea, but they don't get as depressed as Buttaneers while away from the sea. They can develop leadership skill if need be, however, and as the Piratit becomes more experienced and more people look up to her, their evolution to She-Captain can accelerate.

Thresholding into a Piratit is fairly uncommon, and usually only happens in families with both fighting and water typing in their ancestry. The process is fairly painless, barring headaches as the new abilities take hold. The evolution from Slicer was actually discovered several years after their first appearance, coming as a complete and total surprise to researchers. This discovery made researchers believe that Sukebe used a general template for some girls, which allowed for evolution to occur from these breeds.


	10. Chapter Ten: Ripples in a Pond

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Radio/Telepathy"

"Chanting, Special Attacks"

Chapter Ten: Ripples in a Pond

25 miles from Miyoshi City

"BLARH!"

That was a sound that the group had become rather familiar with over the past week every morning as Sutura vomited up her dinner from the previous night. "I think we should get someone to check you out in Miyoshi when we get there Sutura," Ryu said in concern as he held her hair out of her face. "This much vomiting with no ill symptoms is not normal..."

"I could swear that I know what this means..." Sutura groaned "But I just can't remember wh- BLARH!"

"There, there, let it all out." Ryu soothed as he rubbed Sutura's back soothingly.

"Well, it could be worse," Jaden said, as he sat at the kitchen table of their Capsule House with Hikari and Rena, "Kaa-san could've started getting sick when we were days away from a nearby city, Miyoshi is just a few hours away from here according to the maps."

"Yeah," Hikari said, as she and Jaden played a game of Chess. "What could've been worse is that she got sick back when we still used tents rather these Capsule Houses. Would've been a nightmare to clean out the vomit..."

"BLURP!"

"Thanks for that image, Hikari." Ryu said sarcastically as Sutura's vomits turned into dry heaving. He pressed a damp cloth to her forehead as she leaned back into him. "You'll be fine Sutura."

"Man, I kinda feel sorry yet jealous of Sutura all at the same time," Taka stated as she watched TV with her sister the pair cuddled up.

"All that attention from Master." Dori agreed with a pout causing chuckles to sweep the room. "Its funny, I'm not all that disappointed in her being our Alpha... I think she fits the position perfectly."

"Agreed," Taka said smiling, "I was actually thinking Lea would get the spot, since we obviously couldn't share the position." She then gained a thoughtful expression "I wonder what our Kaa-san is doing now?"

"Probably kicking ass with Otou-san," Dori pointed out with a giggle. "You know how he is when he wants a challenge."

Taka giggled in agreement as Lea looked over from the chair she was lounging in in a lazy, yet somehow elegant looking, manner. "You two are strange." She decided shaking her head "Really makes me wonder about your family."

"They're even stranger!" Taka declared proudly.

"Ten times stranger!" Dori agreed before the twins descended into laughter once again.

Takeshi and Sayane were watching TV with the twins when the broadcast they were all watching suddenly cut out, with the official screen of an important news update. "What's going on?" Sayane asked.

"Must be important," Takeshi replied. "Hey, Ryu-san, Imouto, Jaden-san, I think something important might be happening!"

This grabbed the attention of the others, as they gathered around the room to watch the news report, as a news reporter woman appeared on the TV screen "We have breaking news arriving," the Reporter said. "Nearly 24 Hours ago, Takachi City was reportedly attacked by an as of yet identified organization."

"You think it could've been that Dark Empress person?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe," Hitomi said, "but why attack a city? They are highly defended, there's no way she could've succeeded-"

"According to reports, the entire city has been destroyed, and its 37 Million Inhabitants, killed." the Reporter said, causing the eyes of everyone in the room to widen.

"Th-thirty-seven million?!" Sokudo asked in shock.

"How could she have destroyed a city that large?" Miyuki asked.

"She couldn't-not without a lot of help," Takeshi said as his eyes narrowed. "The question is, who gave her that help? Or, if it wasn't her, who was behind it?"

"We now bring you to a live reporter on the scene." the Reporter said, and the image then switched to a man, behind him was what appeared to be a ruined city, in the distance they could see medical teams and PLC forces.

"Daisy, I am standing at what used to be the city limits of Takachi City," the Reporter said. "The entire city has been destroyed, what is left has been left in ruin. PLC Forces have arrived as quickly as they could to search for survivors, however only a handful have been found so far. We have managed to acquire some footage of the attack from a camera salvaged from the attack... be warned that the images you are about to see are unedited, and may not be suited for some viewers due to graphic content."

The screen then displayed what appeared to be a massive battle breaking out in the streets of a city, several Tamers were fighting off uniformed soldiers who had distinct military-like uniforms, and were supported by numerous types of Pokegirls. The battle continued to go well for the defenders... until a single man with silver hair arrived. He attacked the tamers, and practically slaughtered them all.

"Jesus Christ..." Jaden muttered. "That guy killed them like they were nothing!"

Takeshi and Sayane were staring at the screen-more specifically the man with silver hair. "No..." Sayane breathed, "...it couldn't be him... could it?"

"It certainly looks like him," Takeshi said. "But it makes no sense-he disappeared years ago!"

"Onii-san, do you know who that man is?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Takeshi replied. "Rumors abound about him. He is one of the few actual recorded successful Super Soldiers, and the strongest swordsman who ever existed... Sephiroth."

"I remember hearing about him, too," Ryu announced, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Killed another 'Super Soldier' named Cloud Strife and his entire Harem and believes Jenova to be his mother."

"Jenova?" Jaden asked. "Who's Jenova?"

"A Legendary Pokegirl," Takeshi replied. "Most official information about her is classified Top Secret, but rumors abound. It's said that she appears near scenes where calamities are about to or just have occurred. It's also said that some of her DNA was used in Sephiroth's creation, which would contribute to his belief that she is his mother."

"PLC at its finest, ladies and gentlemen," Ryu said with a grimace. "Giving us Legendary-related disasters one after the other..."

"We can discuss the flaws of the PLC later," Miyuki said. "Right now, pay attention to the broadcast-we need all the information we can get."

"We still have no news as to who exactly the attackers were," the news Reporter from before said, "However, some of us here have speculated there may be a connection between this attack, and the Team Crimson attack on Henka Port and the most recent battle at Hakuma Town-"

Then, the screen suddenly erupted into static, causing the others to blink. But very shortly, a new scene appeared on the screen, one with the image of a single man with long blond hair, wearing a white mask and wearing a black uniform, sitting behind a large brown desk, behind him was a large window which displayed a large jungle outside. "If you want to know who attacked Takachi City," the man said, "Then look no further. We take no shame in delivering such a merciful bullet to the head of a belligerent beast, and a malignant ideology."

Hitomi was incensed. "He destroys an entire city full of innocent people and calls it 'A merciful bullet?!'" she shouted. "Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"It was the death of fear and oppression, and the birth of freedom and hope!" the man said. "Children of Sukebe, you should rejoice! The blood of your oppressors will flow, and hundreds of years of tyranny will finally end!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Edo

"Son of a BITCH!" Oscar shouted, as he tossed a beer bottle at the wall of a bar, missing the TV screen itself. "How the hell is that bastard still alive!"

Enya looked at Oscar in surprise, and in a bit of fear. She had never seen her Tamer and Commanding Officer so angry, he looked as if he were going to kill the next person who crossed his path.

"M-Master?" Maria, the Guntit who Oscar rescued one year ago at Henka Port, asked rather fearfully. "W-What is it? Who is that?"

Oscar looked at Maria, his face unreadable before he looked back at the TV screen. "A Man I should've killed a long time ago..." he muttered.

"A Reformation is coming, as a new day dawns!" the man said. "The old world shall burn in the fires of change, as a new world shall rise in its ashes!"

Meanwhile, with Ryu

"Self-pompous ass face is all he is." Ryu growled angrily. "Most likely gets off hearing himself speak, too."

"I am Zane Vi Crucible, leader of the Dark Angels!" The man, now identified as Zane, continued. "I stand for equality for all children of Sukebe! For years I have watched as people such as Seele, Trauma Team, Team Rocket and their clone factions abuse your powers... No More! Three Hundred years have passed since the Revenge War, and the world has not changed! The people, regardless of whether they are Pokegirls or Humans, still suffer! This is why the Dark Angels are necessary! This is why we brought the divine punishment against Takachi City, and all of the Seele Supporters who resided within its walls!"

"Divine Punishment?" Takeshi asked. "Does this Zane person think he's some kind of god?"

"Sounds like it," Sayane said. "Either that or he thinks he's a chosen instrument of the divine."

"Either way, this guy is totally wacko!" Hitomi remarked.

"That may be..." Jaden said with narrowed eyes. "but this guy practically destroyed a city... and if he has the support of this Sephiroth guy, then there's a good chance that Jenova Pokegirl you mentioned is working with him as well. And it wouldn't surprise me if the Dark Empress and her Harem are working with him as well... on top of that, this guy is obviously well funded, and knows what he's doing militarily. These guys are not like Team Crimson, they're an actual organized military force if they could cause this much destruction."

"And making a speech like this shows an incredible level of confidence," Takeshi added. "He should know that declaring his intent means that the PLC will be ready for him if he attacks again, which means he believes they can't touch him."

"Either that or he has an army behind him," Ryu announced as he folded his arms. "And if Sephiroth is there then you can probably be certain that Jenova would have been there too, which is equal to an army."

"Looks like things are going to be getting hectic here in Edo," Jaden said, "This guy won't stop with Takachi City, he's gonna start hitting as many targets as he can without stretching his resources too much."

"To those who support our cause, join us!" Zane shouted. "And to those who stand in our way, you shall find no quarter from us, as you cannot stop the reformation of the world!" Finally, after saying that, the feed deactivated and a 'Please Stand By' message was on the TV screen.

"Reformation of the world?" Sokudo asked. "Can't he do something like that without killing innocent people?"

"He probably could, and probably tried," Jaden said. "But he failed, and now he's probably thinking the only way to fix the world is to start over from square one, with a fresh start."

Takeshi looked at everyone else and said, "I think we should get moving. We need to get to Miyoshi City as soon as possible. It's the closest to Takachi City, so it's the most likely to be attacked next, and if it is, the PLC and local defenders will need all the help they can get."

Ryu nodded in agreement. "You're right," He agreed grimly. "We're going to have a nasty war on our hands..."

"Well, at least we'll be sticking together through it, right Master?" Lea asked, smirking with the rest of his Harem.

Ryu smiled and nodded in agreement "So long as we stick together, we'll be just fine," he confirmed confidently.

Takeshi turned off the TV and stood up. "Let's pack up and get moving, then! The sooner we get there, the better."

"Right!" Jaden said as he hopped back onto his feet, "If we're lucky, we should be able to get to Miyoshi by the end of the day if we hurry!"

The group then proceeded to pack up their belongings before leaving the house and returning it to its Capsule, and then they took off for Miyoshi City as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, with Michi-Ito

After nearly a day in travel, Michi-Ito and her group had finally decided to set up camp for the night until the morning, where they would finish their journey to Miyoshi City. Their tents were all set up, and most of them were gathered around the fire set up at the middle of the encampment.

"Thank you Soooo much for the autograph, Taro-sama!" Ranka said, as she held a large picture of Taro and a Red-Eyes Black Dragon close to her chest, a picture which now had the signature of Taro on the bottom. "This... it's such an honor to finally meet you!"

Taro chuckled a bit "Please, I just play Duel Monsters, and do what's right." he said. "Once we get to Miyoshi I'll see if I can help you improve your deck, and get you a real duel disk if you want."

Ranka's eyes gleamed hearing that. "Really? Thank you Taro-sama!" She practically cheered.

Mai smiled at their antics, before turning to Kira. "So, Kira-san," she said, "you said you were a Sex Battler?"

Kira smiled as she held up a peace sign. "Yup~" She affirmed before a frown flickered across her face. "Well, at least when I'm not having to run from the bounty hunters after the bounty my dad put on my head for running away so I wouldn't be some spoiled human-supremacist old man's sex toy."

"Ouch," Mai replied. "Sorry to hear that, Kira-san. I hope that something happens to get that bounty lifted."

"It makes your problems in the Vale sound a lot less annoying, when you think about it," Mikoto said.

At Kira's confused look, Mai explained, "I'm the daughter of the Arch Mage of the Vale and his Alpha, an Archmage. I'm practically royalty in the Vale. While it meant that everyone catered to my every whim and desire, which was very nice, it also meant that almost everyone called me 'Ojou-Sama' or 'Hime-Sama'. And I always hated those titles-I wanted people to see me for me, instead of for my parentage."

KIra blinked for a minute. "I mean no offense, I really don't, but I have to agree with Mikoto there, that does seem minor to mine," she admitted. "Not that that's hard or anything, it just makes me hate my father even more... enough that if I ever seem him again, he is going to get a special grenade that has his name on it to the face."

"Speaking of your grenades," Mikoto said, "What do you put in them? They seem a bit different than most grenades that I know of."

Kira grinned as she pulled Tyra into a hug, nuzzling her cheek against Tyra's face. "I use the powder attacks that Tyra here produces and mix them together to produce combo and sometimes completely different effects!" She explained excitedly. "I even found a way to make Gender Dust and Lust Dust permanent!"

"Interesting," Juno said. "Those might have some rather interesting applications. I just hope you don't use them in your grenades, Kira-san."

Kira's grin did not settle the NurseJoy at all, as the chuckle that emanated from the girl sounded like a mad cackle. "I already used a combo of the two," She announced, getting shocked reactions from the group. "See, before my dad put the bounty on my head, he sent his personal army after me, so after I sent about half of them to the hospital with various afflictions, the leader, a downright vile man who gets off on rape, came after me and tried to rape me to 'calm me down'. Well, I disagreed, and he now spends his time fucking anything that moves as a sex-crazed bimbo slut."

Juno was shocked at hearing that. "Well..." she said, "I guess it was warranted in that case, just please don't use them unless the one you use it on is similar to that one man."

"Yeah," Mai said. "It sounds like a fitting punishment for him Though if it were me, I probably would have seared his balls before using the dust."

Kira grinned as she suddenly glomped the fire wizard, nuzzling their cheeks together "I think I'm going to like you a lot!" Kira announced with a rather sexy grin.

Mikoto sweatdropped a bit. Mai simply chuckled. "Thank you very much, Kira-san," she said. "I do look forward to seeing where we both end up, and I also hope I can meet your father someday, so I can fry his balls. He deserves it for what he tried to do to his own daughter."

"Fine by me," Kira said before she turned to Jade and Michi-Ito. "So, Jade-chan, you mind telling me how you know... Michi-Ito, was it?"

Michi-Ito nodded, while Jade began. "Me and Michi-chan have been friends for a long time," she said. "She taught me and the others the ropes on how to live on the streets of Takachi City. She left around the time when I got Akane and Cynthia, but she always tried to visit when she was in town."

Mikoto nodded thoughtfully. "So Michi-Ito taught you what you know about living on the streets?" she said. "Interesting. Did you grow up on the streets yourself, Michi-Ito-san?"

Michi-Ito just looked over her shoulder with a mysterious smile. "Nope~" she sang. "I grew up with my mom, you'll find out why I'm so awesome soon enough!"

Seimei was chatting about Duel Monsters with Taro, Blair, and Rei. "So, Blair-san, your deck is based around Spellcasters?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Blair said. "And Rei's is similar to Taro's, however her's has a more equal focus to both Warrior and Dragon-Type monsters, spells and traps. When we tag-duel, we always combine out strategies to become practically unstoppable."

"I see," Seimei said, before turning to Taro. "If I might ask, why do you like the Red-Eyes so much, Taro-san?"

Taro shrugged. "I've always loved the Red-Eyes," he said. "My father had a Red-Eyes in his deck, he always used it as his ace in the hole for all of his duels. He never became the champion with it though, so I promised him I would use a Red-Eyes dragon deck to win, and I did." He then paused for a moment. "Though those strange dreams I had also played a part..."

"Dreams?" Seimei asked.

"Yeah..." Taro said, looking up at the sky "I sometimes have these weird dreams about the Red-Eyes... I'm in some sort of ancient temple, it's filled with what look like images of duel monsters... and at the end there's this weird sealed door with the image of two Red-Eyes Black Dragons, but the Door never opens... and then I just wake up." He shrugged. "I never think too much about it though."

"Hmm... I've never heard of any temple like that," Seimei said. "However, if you ever find yourself in the Vale, you might take a look at their library. There might be something in there about a temple like you described."

"I'd appreciate it," Taro said, nodding.

"Deneve!" A feminine voice shouted, catching everyone's attention as a red/orange blur collided with Michi-Ito, sending her to the ground as Macavity hugged her daughter tightly. "I am so glad to see you got out of there safely! I was almost about to go after Jenova to avenge you!"

Everyone else in the camp blinked in surprise, as out of nowhere a legendary pokegirl had just jumped out and glomped their newfound ally. "Umm... Michi-chan?" Jade said. "How... is that... how do you know Macavity?"

"Cause she's my mom!" Michi/Deneve said in explanation as she hugged her mother back. "Not my biological mom, but my mom nonetheless!"

Upon that declaration, everyone's eyes widened, and several jaws droped in shock. "Huh?" Jade asked, "Michi-chan... why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Probably because Macavity wanted her to keep it a secret," Mikoto replied. "Am I right in my assumption, Michi-san... or do you prefer Deneve?"

"Michi-Ito is the name that the PLC stuck on me ever since I started my thieving days," Deneve explained, before smiling widely. "So I'd prefer it if you all called me Deneve, please."

"Aw, my daughter made more friends!" Macavity announced as she hugged her daughter from behind, looking like she had just caught the metaphorical canary. "First you find your brother, and now you have new friends! I am so-o-o proud of my daughter~!"

Taro himself chuckled a bit. "You have a very... interesting mother, Deneve-san," he said. "I must say, it's an honor to meet the infamous Macavity."

Macavity's eyes twinkled as she grinned. "Oohh, what a polite Tamer," She said as her tail swished back and forth. "And none of you trying to catch me either. Aren't they just the nicest people ever, Deneve?"

Deneve sighed and rolled her eyes slightly, but smiled all the same before grabbing Jade and pulling her forward. "Mom, this is the one I was telling you about all those times, Jade this is my Mom, Mom this is Jade." She said, introducing her friend who was still looking rather shocked.

"Ahh, so you're Jade... maybe me, you, and Deneve can have some fun together sometime..." She offered, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Jade blinked in surprise before she blushed furiously. "Uhh... t-that would be... nice?" she said, unsure.

Kira giggled a bit. "I'm liking your mom more and more, Deneve," she said. "Kira Urei, nice to meet ya."

Kenji blinked and turned to Joyce who he had let out of her ball the minute they had left the sewers. "Well, I don't know if this is a good or bad omen, I meet, and receive a blade from, the legendary swordsmith Ryu Hisanaga, and about a year later I meet Macavity..." He said slowly, as if he was having trouble believing the turn of events himself. "Joyce, is this a good or bad thing?"

The Blazicunt shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person here Kenji-kun," she said, before grinning "But either way... our lives certainly are getting interesting."

Deneve blinked and looked over to Kenji. "You met Ryu?" She asked hopefully. "Really? I just found out that he's my brother!"

Upon hearing that, there was a long silence in the camp, as the others looked at Deneve in shock with wide eyes.

"Your brother... is Ryu Hisanaga?" Taro asked with an unbelieving look on his face. "THE Ryu Hisanaga? The Master Swordsmith?"

"Yes she is," Macavity confirmed with a rather impish smile. "It's a rather long story that I don't feel like sharing right now, but needless to say it involves plenty of alcohol and a Tamer with Retarded Luck."

"I still can't believe he's my father..." Deneve groaned as she palmed her face. "How Ryu turned out so normal I will never know."

"I wouldn't exactly call being the greatest swordsmith in the entire world normal..." Taro said, "But all things considered, it's nice to hear you have a brother. Have you met him yet, or spoken to him?"

Deneve saddened a little "I met him once before... I didn't know I was related to him, and I'm guessing he didn't either," She admitted before brightening a bit "But I know he's heading to Miyoshi City right now, so that's where I was heading when I was in Takachi City. He's heading there with his Harem, and three other Tamers."

Kenji rose a bit of an eyebrow there "You wouldn't happen to know if there's a Jaden Takeo with him, would you?" he asked.

"Actually, yes." Deneve said nodding, smiling a bit "He's actually pretty interesting, he's the only person in recorded history to ever tame a Mantis, and from what I've heard, said Mantis is extremely polite and nice."

"A Mantis?" Mikoto asked. "That is very interesting indeed."

"Meeting someone who can Tame a Mantis would definitely be an interesting encounter," Mai added. "You talk as if you know him Kenji-san."

"We met about a year ago, around the same time I first met Ryu when he gave Fuujin her blade," Kenji said. "It was right after we were nearly killed by a Team Crimson squad who ambushed us, we had to take Fuujin to an old Pokegirl Center, where Jaden and his Mantis Rena were currently at to heal Jaden up after his Father nearly murdered him."

"W-What?" Mai shouted hearing that. "W-What do you mean murder him?"

"Phil was an asshole," Joyce said, sneering. "He used Jaden as his own personal punching bag when Sutura-chan left... I know, since I used to be part of that bastard's harem before Kenji finally killed him. Me, Chris-chan and Rena were Jaden's family for 12 years when his mother left. One day, his father tracked Jaden down to that old Pokegirl center... and that was his last and biggest mistake, as Kenji finally killed the bastard with his fire. Didn't even leave behind any ashes."

"The last we ever saw Jaden was after the battle at Henka Port," Kenji said. "He left with a few others to head for Ryu Hisanaga's house to be trained and to get new swords. We kept in contact for a bit, his last message from about a month ago said he finally mastered Ryu's Shadow Step, and that he would be finally heading to Vegeta Valley to find his mother... I really do hope he found her."

"I know what its like to have a bastard father..." Kira said, her eyes narrowed, "but not even my father was that abusive..."

"I see..." Mai said, before turning back to Deneve. "Out of curiosity, do you know anything about the other two Tamers with him?"

"Yeah, both of them are from the Yamato Clan," she said. "The first is a Mercenary named Takeshi Yamato, and his wife Sayane, who used to be a Samurai, but when she was married to Takeshi they discovered a new evolution to her breed, turning her into something called a Shoguness. The other is Hitomi Yamato, a Tamer and Takeshi's sister. From what I've heard, they're both very nice people, and have blades made by Ryu."

"I've heard of the Yamato Clan," Mikoto said. "It's said that they have been around since the pre-Sukebe days, and are organized into several families based on their specializations. It is also said that the clan is completely self-sufficient, making just about everything they may need inside their compound-only trading with outsiders if they need ores for their weapons and armor. And anyone in the clan who focuses on combat always masters one specific weapon-and several of their families are organized based on what weapon they specialize in."

"That does sound like an interesting Clan," Mai replied. "I look forward to meeting the two of them."

"It's an experience," Kenji informed as he recalled his own meeting with the smith. "He actually isn't aware of his own fame, he's really kind of a... well, hermit I guess. He's only just recently getting out and exploring the world."

"I look forward to meeting him as well, and this Jaden guy..." Kira said licking her lips. "I've always wondered what the son of a Sayjin could do... and I can only imagine what a Swordsmith could be packing..."

Jade blushed a bit at what Kira said, however even she would admit she was a bit interested in what both could do. Taro just sighed. "Is everything you think about sex?" He asked.

"Sex Battler," Kira said with a grin. "Sex is our lives."

"You walked straight into that one," Kenji said, grinning over to the groaning Taro. "But anyways, it's a good three days travel to Miyoshi city, will we get there in time?"

"We will, trust me." Macavity said with a knowing grin "They will be staying there for at least a week."

Deneve and the others looked at Macavity in curiosity. "What do you mean, mom?" Deneve asked. "Why would he stay?"

Macavity just grinned more. "Now, why would I want to spoil the surprise?" she said, causing the others to sigh or groan.

Deneve narrowed her eyes at her mother before sighing. "This is one of your pranks on me isn't it?" She groaned as she palmed her forehead. "One of your ways to give me a heart attack before I'm even thirty."

Macavity giggled. "I wouldn't necessarily call it a prank..." she said. "Just... a coincidence."

Mai sighed. "Deneve-san, I doubt you'll be able to get her to tell you. If she wants to keep it a surprise for when we meet him, that's how it's going to stay."

Deneve sighed. "I know," she said. "I really should be use to this kind of thing by now..."

"Sometimes ya just gotta go with the flow Deneve-chan," Kira said with a grin, "And maybe cause as much chaos as you can while you're at it."

Macavity grinned as she suddenly teleported behind Kira. "I really like you," she whispered into her ear. "You said you're a sex battler, right? I wonder how good you are with that..."

Kira grinned in response as she turned to Macavity. "Do you want to find out?" she asked heatedly. "After all, I'm sure I can get you going quite... wildly."

Macavity's grin threatened to split her face in half. "You think you can take on a Legendary?" she said.

"Only one way to find out," Kira said, matching her grin before she moved in and captured Macavity's lips in a kiss, which the legendary quickly returned. Kira slipped a hand into her pouch during the make out session and pulled out a grenade that bore a piece of red tape around it and pulled the pin before dropping it, causing a fine red dust to explode out of it and covering the entire area in Lust Dust.

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

Jade sniffed the dust, before her eyes widened. "Oh fuck..." she said, before she and every other woman in the area suddenly began to feel extremely horny.

Taro himself sniffed the dust, and experienced something similar, however not to the same degree that the others were in. "The hell?" he said, "was that lust-" however he was cut off when someone suddenly forced him to the ground, and proceeded to shove a tongue down his throat. He looked, and was surprised to see it was Ranka herself. "W-what?"

"S-Sorry...I-I can't control myself!" Ranka said, her face blushing and her eyes filled with lust. "I Can't..."

Taro sighed as he glanced at his own Harem, it became obvious that they were being affected as well as they were all making out with one another, and nearly ripping each other's clothes off, and this seemed to be happening for everyone. "Well... if there's no way to help it," he said, before he kissed Ranka deeply, which surprised the Diva for only a few seconds before the Lust Dust once again kicked in and she began kissing her idol back.

Mai and Mikoto were engaged in a heated make-out session, even as they were quickly removing each other's clothing. Yet somehow, despite the lust-induced passion, they managed to ensure that their clothing suffered no ill effects. Soon, they had even discarded their bras and panties, leaving each other completely nude. Mikoto then began fondling Mai's chest, while Mai began rubbing Mikoto's slit.

Kenji found himself under assault not only from Joyce, who was wantonly ripping away his clothing to get to his 'goods', but a very enthusiastic Tyra was helping her out as she used her vines to keep him pinned down. Finally Joyce tore away his underpants to show off his erect cock, causing her eyes to light up as she gripped it. "Kenji~" She cooed out as her warm tongue ran across his member. "You're so much bigger than that asshole ever was~. It makes me so-o-o-o happy!"

Kenji blushed slightly as he suddenly found Tyra straddling his head with her pussy in his face. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing this, Joyce," she said before gasping in pleasure as she felt Kenji's tongue flit across her clit. "Oohh, I can tell already this is going to be fun~"

Taro had worked his way in declothing Ranka, as she was now completely nude with her large C-Cup Breasts on display for all to see. "You're quite beautiful, Ranka-chan," Taro said with a grin. "It's no wonder Jade likes you."

Ranka was blushing furiously. Sure, she had taken part in orgies like this one before, however now she was being tamed by none other than her idol! She gasped a bit as Taro began massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples by pinching them. He positioned Ranka so that she was now on his lap, as he used his left hand to tease her pussy, which he found was already soaking wet "Getting excited now, are we?" He whispered into her ear.

Mai and Mikoto had quickly moved into a 69 position, with Mai on the top and Mikoto on the bottom. Both were licking each other's pussies with gusto, driving each other towards their limits. Hoshi was also there in her miniature form, helping Mai lick Mikoto's pussy.

Kira moaned as she felt Macavity's hands roam and caress her bare body, holding her upright as she nibbled on her ear, even as Deneve was on her knees between Kira's legs licking at her nether regions, sending her tongue probing into the Sex Battler's love canal, and even had Jade suckling on Kira's breast, her other one being pinched and teased by Jade and Macavity simultaneously.

"This is revenge for beating me in that Sex Battle at Takachi," Jade said with a grin as she sucked on Kira's breasts, half surprised to taste milk, however she remembered Kira had become quite attracted to Cynthia's milk during their last taming session, so she simply enjoyed the taste.

"N-No fair..." Kira said, as her body was overflowing with pleasure. "T-Three on One?"

Macavity giggled in her ear as her cat like tongue flicked across the edge of her ear. "But we want to see you squirm," she explained teasingly. "It's so much fun~"

Mikoto finally climaxed, her juices erupting from her pussy over Mai's face and Hoshi's entire body. As Mikoto continued pleasuring Mai, driving her ever closer to her own orgasm, Mai set about cleaning Hoshi with her tongue, quickly sending Hoshi's pleasure through the roof and bringing her close to her own orgasm.

Tyra screamed as she felt Kenji's tongue brush against her G-Spot, her arms awrapped around Joyce's shoulder's as the Blazicunt bounced on her Tamer's cock that was starting to hit inside her womb with each penetration "Gonna cum!" She warned as she started to drool "Gonna cum!"

"Me... me too-o-o-o!" Joyce shouted out in pleasure her eyes starting to roll back before Tyra brought her into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly without warning their pussies clamped down over the object penetrating them as their juices flooded out, Tyra cumming all over Kenji's face as the fire manipulator tried to drink it all in as he himself exploded into Joyce's womb, causing an even stronger orgasm to be added to Joyce's current one.

Ranka was now going up and down Taro's own cock, as Taro's length moved in and out of her pussy, her legs were wrapped around him as the two passionately kissed one another, while Taro raised and lowered her on his member. "T-Taro-sama! I-I-I'm Close!" Ranka said. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Ranka-chan!" Taro said, grunting as he quickened his pace even more, "here it comes!" With that, he shoved his whole length into Ranka, as the two came down hard in a massive orgasm, Ranka screamed out in pleasure as she and Taro stayed in their orgasmic high, until they finally came down from their Orgasms. "Diva..." she muttered her species name as Tamer's Shock descended upon her.

Mai finally climaxed, screaming in pleasure as her juices flooded over Mikoto's face and into her mouth. Her screams reverberated through Hoshi, sending her over the edge as well, and the Spitfire's juices erupted into Mai's mouth.

Kira's eyes appeared to be white as they rolled up into her head as countless orgasms rocked her body from the continuing three pronged assault from Jade, Deneve, and Macavity, who kept going even through her orgasms. "Cumming, cumming, cumming," Kira repeated as if it was a Mantra, her body being entirely supported by the three woman.

"I think we broke her." Deneve stated as they finally let her down onto the ground gently to recover, still muttering her mantra. "Was it too much?"

Jade's sudden kiss on Deneve's lips cut her off as she felt her adoptive mother's hands cup her breasts. "You tell us when we're finished, Deneve," Macavity whispered into her ear lustily. "I always wanted to _bond _with my daughter~"

Deneve blushed shades of red which would make a tomato jealous, before Jade suddenly moved down lower and began licking her pussy, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

Jade felt a tap on her shoulder, and she stopped only momentarily as she looked behind her to see Katrina there, who was herself being penetrated by one of her own dildo's courtesy of Rukia, she was handing Jade a ten inch long dildo. "Here," she said between her own moans, "Makes things... Interesting!"

Jade grinned as she accepted the Dildo, before placing it just outside Deneve's pussy, lightly teasing her with it, causing the thief to squirm. Deneve screamed out as it began to push into her, filling her pussy up. "Ahn, Jade~" She screamed out in a low moan before her mouth was occupied with her mother's as Macavity slid her tongue into Devenve 's mouth and started massaging Deneve's tongue with her own as her hands went to her daughter's nipples and started to tease and pinch them causing her to let out a scream into the kiss.

Seimei had been making out with Blair, and both Duelists were now naked and had begun engaging in Tribadism, their pussies rubbing against each other as they moved. Meanwhile, Hono and Cynthia were equally naked, and the Fire Elementalist had her fingers deep inside the Milktit while she was eagerly drinking her milk from her breasts.

"Y-Ya know," Cynthia said in-between moans, "its only-AH! Fair t-that I w-warn you that d-drinking m-my milk m-AH! makes your breasts make milk too."

Hono smiled sultrily. "That sounds interesting~" she cooed. "I'll need to keep that in mind for the next time I have a Taming Session with Mai-chan~"

"Cumming!" Deneve shouted for the third time as she felt the dildo press against her womb courtesy of Jade who had the other end of the dual sided dildo inside of her own pussy their clits bumping and rubbing against each other as their hips buck into each other. They each had a hand occupied with Macavity's pussy teasing the outer edge, pushing in, pinching and tugging her clit causing the chaotic kitty to fall into multiple orgasms.

"Mm, Deneve, you and your friend are so-o-o sexy when you cum~" She purred with lidded eyes. "I can't wait to taste your juices~ Ahn, cumming!"

"Mom!" Deneve shouted in return as she and Macavity shared a passionate kiss that Jade watched playing with her breasts before finding herself dragged into the makeout session, making it a three way makeout session as the three fell into another orgams with one another.

Meanwhile, Akane had found herself succumbing to the Lust Dust, and was now eagerly being fucked by Taro after he finished with Ranka, "Uhh, yes! Yes!" She said, as Taro pushed her against the side of a tree, "Its been forever since I had a real cock! YES!"

Taro was grinning a bit as he thrusted into Akane, '_Its official,_' he thought, '_Lust Dust is the greatest thing ever._'

Kenji found himself in a position of a rather rare event as he felt Macavity's mouth engulf his cock, apparently the Legendaries weren't just legendary in battle, but extremely insatiable in bed even after both Deneve and Jade were worn out by her she still had energy to go. "Mm, you have a _really _nice cock Kenji," Macavity announced as she licked up the precum dripping out of the tip of his cock before shifting herself to her hands and knees pulling her ass cheeks apart to show off her rosebud to the Tamer "I think it's slick enough to get in here, no?"

Kenji grinned as he placed his hands on her waist rubbing his length between her cheeks and against her bud making her moan in anticipation "If you really want it, then who am I to say no to a Legendary?" He asked pushing the tip of his member against her rosebud and entered her burning asshole as Macavity moaned loudly "So tight, and you're so warm too."

"Ahn, your cock... your cock feels so good in my ass~" Macavity moaned out in excitement as her tail wrapped around Kenji's waist urging him on "Pound it, pound my ass~!"

Kenji then proceeded to pump his cock in and out of the Legendary's ass at a quick pace, Macavity found herself moaning in pleasure at the Pryokenetic's thrusts, "Yes, Yes, Yes!" She repeated in a mantra, "Your cock feels so good! Its the greatest, just don't you dare stop!"

Kenji followed her instructions as he continued to pound into her picking up the force of his thrusts as one hand went to her nipples to start pinching and teasing the sensitive tips while the other hand went to her clit and teased it causing her ass to flutter pleasurably around his cock "Cumming!" He warned with a grunt as Macavity moaned wildly.

"In my ass!" Macavity moaned loudly "Cum in my ass, I want to be shitting out your cum for we-e-e-e-eks! CUMMING!"

The chaotic kitty's ass clenched around his cock as the two came in unison Macavity's orgasm being prolonged as she felt his hot cum flood into her ass sending a sheet of white over her vision as she finally fell unconscious.

Kenji caught her before she fell to the ground, as he looked out at the others, Taro had finished up with Akane and had moved on to Mana, and all of the other girls who were still conscious were still going at it in the orgy, in the middle Kira, Deneve, Jade, Ranka, Tyra, Joyce, and Juno were clustered around one another, still knocked out from their own orgasms.

Kenji couldn't help but grin as he set Macavity down with them. '_I love my life,_' he thought, before he moved on to his next target while the lust dust was still fresh.

_**Lemon End!**_

_Meanwhile, Edo League Ocean_

Donovan Urei never saw it coming. One minute he was relaxing in his luxury yacht without a care in the world, the next cannon blasts were raining down around it.

Only a few minutes after the barrage started, it stopped again, with his boat thankfully not receiving any damage. However, the _Delphinus_ was now pulling alongside, Piratits and Buttaneers throwing lines over to the yacht from the main deck. Donovan's security guards tried removing the lines, but Aika's trusty boomerang always managed to hit them before they could.

Soon enough, the _Delphinus'_ crew stormed the Yacht, Vyse leading the charge with his twin cutlasses. Aika was right behind with her Boomerang, and several men, women, and 'girls followed. They moved through the ship, grabbing paintings, statues, anything of value, as well as relieving Donovan's guards of their weapons. Of course, Donovan's guards tried to fight back, but were always defeated and knocked unconscious. None of them were ever killed.

Donovan, seeing what was happening to his guards, had immediately gone for a lifeboat and abandoned ship, heading back for shore as fast as the lifeboat's motor could take him.

Now, Vyse and his crew were just finishing up.

"All right, crew," Vyse said as they made their way back to the lines, "how'd we do?"

"No casualties, Cap'n," Aika replied with a grin. "On our side or theirs. Anyone who stood against us is taking a nice nap, though."

"We got a fair haul of loot, too, boss," one of the Buttaneers said. "Gold, Paintings, Statues... all told, I think all of this is worth about 10,000,000 SLC, maybe more."

"We got his mainframes primed too, Captain," a man with a Data Dog added. "When the PLC starts investigating, they should have no problem at all finding all of Donovan's dirty little secrets."

"The bastard still got away, though," Aika growled. "I wanted to shove my Boomerang where the sun don't shine!"

"You'll get your chance some other time, Aika," Vyse said with a reassuring smile as he put a hand on her shoulder, before turning to the man and the Data Dog. "What all can you find on the Mainframe?" he asked. "Anything interesting?"

"Well, I wouldn't call the main bit interesting-disgusting is more like it," the man replied. "The bastard had plans to sell his daughter, a girl who hadn't Thresholded even though she has the Tamers Disease, off to some pure-blooded sex addict for money and power. And when she ran away from home, he went and put a Bounty on her!"

Aika snarled. "You know what, shoving my Boomerang up his ass would be goin' easy on the bastard," she growled.

Even Vyse had a look of disgust on his face. "Sick sonofabitch," he growled. "Make sure that file is sent _directly _to the PLC, I want that bastard to go down hard for that!"

"Sure thing, boss," the man replied. "And the fact that he's made a few donations to Rocket Clone Groups won't make it any easier for him."

Vyse grinned ferally. "Perfect," he said. "Also, see if we can get his daughter's location now, she's a frequent visitor of the website, right?"

"Will do, Boss," the man said. "There might be a slight problem, though. The last place she accessed the site from was Takachi City."

"From what I've heard of her, she probably managed to escape," Vyse said. "She's been dodging Bounty Hunters for years now, if she did survive she probably headed for Miyoshi City, it's the closest city to Takachi."

"Gotcha," the man replied. "I'll keep an eye out, Boss."

"Speakin' of Takachi," one of the Piratits said, "What're we gonna do about those Dark Angels, Cap'n? Somethin' tells me they're not all there in the head."

"I agree," Vyse said with a sigh. "Problem is, these guys aren't just some rich bastards who work for one of the Rocket Clone Groups or Corrupt Scumbags, they're an actual elite military force, and we don't even know where their base is. I'm not saying we shouldn't go after them... but doing so is going to be very difficult on our own."

"We might want to try visitin' one of the Port Towns," Aika remarked. "See if any other Pirate Crews or Freelance Crews want to try workin' with us. We should also pay Old Man Brabham a visit-last I heard, he was workin' on something that could allow the _Delphinus_ to fly, which would be a great way to enable us to go just about anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan," Vyse said as he turned around. "Get everything loaded up onto the _Delphinus,_ once we leave we're scuttling the yacht."

"AYE-AYE, CAP'N!" They all replied at once.

_Later, with Ryu's Group, Miyoshi City_

"I'M WHAT!?" The shout echoed throughout the quiet city, shocking many who were passing by the Pokegirl Center it originated from. Inside, Sutura sat atop an examination table with Ryu, both of their jaws were dropped with their eyes bugged out.

The Megami that was attending them sighed as she shook her head slightly. "You're pregnant Mrs. Sutura," she repeated to the shocked couple. "I'd say you are nearly a month pregnant now."

"How... how did I not realize it?" Sutura asked in shock. "I've been pregnant before! You'd think that I'd remember the symptoms."

The Megami sighed again, although this one was more in relief about the fact that this wasn't a newly minted Pokewoman who'd she'd have to explain everything to. "As I'm sure you know then Mrs. Sutura, you will be able to continue like normal, at least until you are at about halfway through your second trimester, I wouldn't even recommend engaging in _any _fights during your second and third trimester, and I would also advise you to avoid fighting even now," the Megami said with the eternal patients that her breed bore. "We cannot tell if the child is male or female, or even if it is a Pokegirl or Human yet, we can't tell until you are about a month pregnant."

The pair thanked the Megami as they left the examination room and headed to the foyer where the others were waiting. "Guess what Jaden, you're going to be a brother." Ryu stated absently, still rather shocked.

At first, Jaden opted a confused look. "A Brother?" he asked. "What are you talking-" however, he stopped mid-sentence, before he put the pieces together, and his eyes widened as he looked at his mother. "Kaa-san... you're..."

"Yeah..." She confirmed, a bright smile starting to blossom on her face as she stepped in close to Ryu, allowing him to put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just about a month pregnant..."

There was a short silence... before Christina squealed in delight and glomped both Ryu and Sutura in a bear hug. "This is great!" She cheered, "I'm so happy for you, Sutura-chan! You too, Ryu-kun!"

"Congratulations," Takeshi and Sayane said almost simultaneously. They were slightly jealous, but not all that much-they knew it was only another couple of years before they would be able to have kids of their own.

"It may be a bit early to be considering this..." Sutura started, sharing a look with Ryu who nodded before turning back to the married pair. "But we will need to name Godparents for our child... if you are interested."

Takeshi and Sayane gained shocked expressions on their faces, before they looked at each other, smiled, nodded, then looked back at Ryu and Sutura and said simultaneously, "We would be honored."

Jaden sat in his chair, shock on his face, however he still had a small smile. "A brother..." he muttered. "I'm gonna be a big brother..." he then chuckled a bit as his smile grew ."Holy crap, I never thought I'd hit that milestone!"

Ryu chuckled as he shook his head before looking at Sutura. The love was quite evident in his eyes as he leant in and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered into her ears. "You are giving me the greatest gift I could have ever wished for."

Sutura smiled back at him with just as much love. "You have, too, Ryu," she whispered back. "You have given me a family again... one that's going to be getting bigger soon."

It was at that moment that a broadcast from a nearby television caught the attention of the entire group. "_And in other news, the Private Yacht of Businessman Donovan Urei was attacked yesterday. When rescue crews got to the scene, the ship had been destroyed, but all of the crew were successfully rescued. Mr. Urei himself was found a fair distance away, making his way toward land by himself in a lifeboat._"

"Urei... I heard of that guy," Takeshi said. "He has a bounty on his daughter for running away from home with his business property from what I heard. I myself tried to find her, but I never could. And I always had a suspicion that there was something fishy about that Bounty."

"_However, shortly after Mr. Urei was captured, he was swiftly put under arrest._" The Reporter said, "_Mere minutes before he was recovered, the PLC received information from an anonymous Source that Mr. Urei had placed a Bounty on his own daughter's head, claiming that she had stolen property of his company. However, the source then revealed that this was in fact false, as her father was attempting to sell his daughter, one Kira Urei who has never undergone Threshold, into sex slavery,_" an image of Kira was displayed on the news screen. "_The source has has also revealed that Mr. Urei had numerous dealings with Team Rocket and some of their clone factions such as Team Akuma, Team Viridian, and the late Team Crimson._"

Takeshi and Sayane's jaws dropped. "Well," Sayane remarked, "now we know what was fishy about that Bounty."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "I'm glad we never found his daughter back then."

Jaden himself looked at the picture of Kira. "She looks cute," he said. "I would have loved to meet her."

Ryu suddenly grinned over to Jaden. "Aww, look at that, little Jaden has a crush~" He teased with a laugh that was shared by a giggle from Sutura. "You want to be her knight in shining armor, Jaden?"

Jaden blushed a bit, while Rena and the other girls of his harem giggled, even Reggie had an amused smile. "A-Anyways," Jaden said. "What should we do now, ya know... with Kaa-san being pregnant?"

"Taking things easily till the birth sounds like the best solution," Ryu announced looking over to Sutura "We can certainly still make our way to the Kloden Wildwood, but Sutura will be out of action once she hits the second trimester, maybe even before."

Sutura nodded in agreement, bringing the hand that wasn't wrapped around Ryu's waist down to her abdomen. "I'd rather not risk harming the child," She admitted, smiling softly down to her stomach. "So I won't be able to help out much when it comes to fighting until about two months after the birth."

"I agree," Christina said with a nod. "I suggest we stay here at Miyoshi City for a bit. I want to get to Kloden as fast as we can, but I know this has to be a lot to take in, Sutura-chan."

Sutura let out a low chuckle glancing over to Jaden "You have _no _idea Chris," She informed "A few days rest sounds good though, maybe a week. Thanks for understanding though, Chris."

Hitomi smiled. "A week's rest sounds good," she said. "Might be fun to see what Miyoshi City has to offer."

"Also, I remember hearing that Miyoshi City had a Gym," Takeshi remarked. "Never visited this city before, though, so I couldn't tell you what kind of Gym it was."

"It was a Rock-Type Gym," Ryu supplied. "It was supposed to be the first gym me and Akira were going to challenge, ironic that I'd start my journey for the Championship here once again..."

"Ah great... Rock-Type..." Rena muttered, "Never really was all that good against Rock-Types..."

"I can take on a few," Christina said, "But I can't win a whole battle myself... well, maybe I could after that year in the Hyperbolic Chamber, but..."

"To be honest, I never was good with Rock Types myself," Hikari admitted.

"I can take e'm," Reggie said with a predatory grin, "Rock-Types are nothing to me, I'll crush e'm."

"Sounds good," Jaden said, "Though it might be a good idea if we get a Water-Type Pokegirl..." he then sighed. "I never was good at fishing to begin with... how the heck am I supposed to get a water type Poke-..." He then paused before he looked up at the ceiling. Rena could tell he was thinking, as he soon developed a grin. "I got it!" he said. "It's so obvious, why didn't I think of it before!"

"What is it?" Takeshi asked.

"I'll tell ya that if it works," Jaden said, still grinning "But, I'll have to do it tomorrow morning though, that's when the water-type 'girls are always biting from what I've heard."

"Good luck with that," Hitomi said. "I think I'll be fine with Miyuki and Sokudo, though."

"Leave it to us!" Sokudo said. "We'll kick their butts!"

Ryu chuckled as he looked over to Sutura who was giggling at the scene. "Well, I have you and Taka for the fight," He pointed out making Sutura grin as she flexed her free arm "I think we got this in the bag."

"Got that right." Sutura agreed her eyes sparkling in amusement "We'll get that badge, no problem."

"I guess the question is: Who gets first crack at the gym?" Ryu wondered aloud, looking at the group. "Any ideas?"

"You know the old axiom," Hitomi remarked. "'Ladies first.' I'll go first, if you don't mind."

Ryu looked over to Sutura, shrugged, and nodded. "Feel free, I think me and Sutura need some time together, anyways." he informed. "We need to tell the others as well about the new member of our family."

"Thank you very much," Hitomi said.

"I'm ok with it," Jaden said. "Hitomi goes first, then me, then Ryu and Kaa-san." he then chuckled a bit. "Geez, the Gym Leader's not gonna know what hit him... or her."

"We should all go as a group, however," Takeshi remarked. "That way, we can cheer each other on."

"Sounds like a plan, now if you will excuse us, Sutura and I have some good news to share." Ryu stated as he and Sutura left to go to the house they had set up at the outskirts of Miyuki city, where Lea, Taka, and Dori were holding down the fort.

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**BUTTANEER, the Beast Pirate Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph  
**Element:** Water  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Human style, mainly seafood  
**Role:** Ship's crew, Warriors, Undersea recovery efforts  
**Libido:** Average, leaning towards High  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks:** Water Gun, Water Tower, Bubbler, Gust, Squall, Wind, Mirror Image, Tempest, Hydro Pump  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance (x2), Elemental Affinity (Water/Wind), Amphibious  
**Evolves:** She-Captain (normal, high level), Tavernmaid (Ice Crystal + Drunk)  
**Evolves From:** None

Buttaneers are one of the two most well known breeds of what are generally known as 'Pirate Pokégirls.' They are the more savage of the two, attractive in features although bearing varying amounts of animalistic features based on random sea flora and/or fauna. Some bear resemblance to other Pokégirls, although there are more than enough differences for all but the dumbest Tamers to tell the difference between them. As they grow older, their animalistic features become slightly more prominent, giving them a fierce appearance.

In terms of demeanor, they tend to be fiercer than their more human-like cousins. They favor blunt weapons, heavy water and wind attacks, and their own natural claws, over the blades and guns of Piratits. Their style of battle is more savage and straightforward than Piratits, making them well suited for front line combat and all out assault. Outside of battle they are extroverted, outgoing Pokégirls who enjoy a good party as much as a good scrap. They are more social than Piratits, and are good at unifying their Harem sisters to their 'Admiral's' cause. (Their Tamer is always called 'Admiral,' and the Alpha is always the 'Captain.') They don't make good Alphas, as they tend to be flighty and indecisive without solid direction.

Buttaneers work well in all naval applications. They work well as Tamers for League naval forces, actual pirates, even as crewmembers on a single Tamer's ship. In rare cases, Buttaneers can even be found as crewmembers on luxury cruise liners. Their willingness to follow orders, plus their amphibious nature and fighting ability, makes them highly valued by all seafaring Tamers.

Instances of using Buttaneers on land are rare, but there are several recorded instances of land-based Tamers having Buttaneers in their Harems. They still retain their outgoing, gregarious nature, but are also more melancholy, as all Buttaneers are more comfortable being on a ship at sea. Land-based Buttaneers also tend to be more aggressive as well, to compensate for their not being at sea. This can be tempered somewhat by partnering them with another Water-type Pokégirl, as Buttaneers greatly enjoy being wet. ("In every sense of the word," as some have been quoted.)

During the Revenge War, Buttaneers worked alongside more animalistic Pokégirls, swimming in packs underneath seafaring vessels while their commanding She-Captain would said in on their own ships with Piratits. The boat-based assault would distract the ship from the brunt of the assault, the Buttaneers, who would board the ship and slaughter the crew, usually before they could react in some way, making way for the She-Captain and the rest of the crew to mop of whatever was left and claim the contents of the ship for Sukebe's forces. Frequently, Buttaneers were stationed amidst herds of animalistic water Pokégirls, supplementing their forces and adding to their damage capacity.

Buttaneers, in terms of taming, love it wild. They don't mind if their Tamer gets a little rough with them, and like to be taken 'as hard as an ocean wave.' They enjoy pretty much any position, although of 'that fancy bondage stuff' that Domina-types have been known to use is a turn off. They enjoy a straightforward, rough & wild taming, loving it when their tamer pounds their 'cutlass' into them.

Threshold cases which result in a Buttaneer are uncommon and usually occur in families with a long history of water-type in their bloodline.

_**DATA DOG, the Dog ex Machina Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human  
**Element: **Electric/Psychic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **omnivore, preference for meat  
**Role: **Network Admin, Hacker, Mechanic, Custom Machinist.  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Attacks: **Bite, Snarl, Reflect, Shield, Psi-Blast, Teleport, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Zapring  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Memory, High intellect, Network Interface, Enhanced Smell and Hearing (x3), Machine Affinity, Strength (x2**)  
Disadvantages: **Low combat potential, Canine behavior  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Byte Bitch (Normal)

When a Byte Bitch has gone through enough life experiences, they evolve into the much calmer Data Dog. When not found employed, many Data Dogs enjoy a place in a Watcher or Tamer's Harem, often being viewed as almost parallel to Cyber-nymphs in their ability to run networks though without the Cyber-nymph's unique ability to upload data just by touching electronic objects. However some Data Dogs that have dabbled in areas other than computers find that they shine in other chosen areas, making them unparalleled machinists or mechanics that are able to build hoverbikes from spare parts. These Data Dogs are almost always found employed at dealerships and R&D departments alongside other tech enthusiasts.

Their appearance changes little from their previous form, bust increasing slightly and adding on more muscle mass since Data Dogs are no longer as weak as humans, but comparable to other common Pokégirls in strength. Most often this comparison is to the Catgirl, though a Data Dog's strength is mostly in her upper body and not her legs. The Data Dog still prefers to tinker or type however, but this is usually due to her increased skill level and interest in her area of choice than any physical deficiency. Data Dogs loose their bitchiness due to stress, as their newfound ability to view any situation under a cheerful pragmatic view comes to light. Most of the breed has been found to try and make the best out of any situation, though some Data Dogs use their practicality for personal gain more than anything else. Overall, Data Dogs have the canine loyalty that is found in most canine types. Many enjoy games of intellect, chess, shogi, and other tactical or trivia games are a great way to earn a Data Dog's affection.

There are a few horrific tales of Data Dogs slowly taking over the Alpha's loyalty and running the Harem of a tamer (and eventually the tamer) by proxy. These tales have been proven, but research has shown that the two recorded instances were from Data Dogs that had actually teamed up with Dominas instead of butting heads with the Pokégirls as they normally do. As such it isn't recommended for any Data Dog to be placed in a Harem with aggressive Pokégirls, since the Data Dog may be calmer now, but they do not tolerate being pushed around. The Domina line and other 'pushy' Pokégirls are bound to get told off in almost all of the cases (with the exception of a few, as noted above) and not even the good natured Celestials are taken as an exception. They can, however get along better with mouse, bunny, and cat Pokégirls (in spite of still being intimidated by the stronger cats). Though in battle, they can use what they refer to as an instinctive advantage and intimidate the 'prey' Pokégirls.

Data Dogs still have the weakness of their canine instincts taking over, and many are embarrassed that they are no better able to control these urges than when they were Byte Bitches. Still unable to fight their triggers, Data Dogs make a point to telling new owners what sets them off to insure that there are no accidents. Many Tamers can use this to their advantage as well, as the mere threaten to set off a Data Dog's trigger is usually enough to keep them in line. Thanks in part to their bulking up, Data Dogs are now able to fight better than their previous form, however they are still considered weak for an evolved Pokégirl. A Data Dog's favored tactic is to use their shield and teleportation abilities to formulate the best possible counter attack, though this tactic is sometimes changes in order to prevent the Data Dog from becoming predictable. They still shine as a support Pokégirl, able to better defend and attack their front line partner and whittle their opponent down from the sides.

Threshold cases of Data Dogs are rare, the best evidence of threshold into a Data Dog is ears migrating to the top of the skull and picking up random static electricity. Feral cases of Data Dogs are more common than their pre-evolved from, since they are better able to defend themselves from stronger Pokégirls.

_**MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Psychic/Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Unknown  
**Diet:** human style diet  
**Role:** varies  
**Libido:** varies  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Varies  
**Attacks:** Smile, Cry, Aura Barrier, (all others vary)  
**Enhancements:** Unnatural Beauty (or Cuteness), (all others vary)  
**Evolves:** Demon-Goddess (E-Stone Ceremony), Megami-sama (Angel Stone, several conditions must be met)  
**Evolves From:** Cherry (mechanism unknown), Drag King (mechanism unknown), Goth (by Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown), Rooder (Passing the Trial), Kamichu (if very kind-hearted), (others possible)  
Megami are the most mysterious of the Pokégirls. The number that exist is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. There is no set description for a Megami, as they come in all shapes and sizes.  
However, all Megami tend to be very attractive or cute, if not outright beautiful. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"  
Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there. However, it is when a Pokégirl that is already a part of a harem evolves into a Megami that there are many questions from the Pokégirl's Tamer and other Pokégirls to be answered. Unfortunately for them, it is rare that any Megami give any straight-out answers to such questions. It is the mystery that compels people to ask, but it's the sly smile of the Megami that is given that is the only answer.  
The only consistent numbers of Megami are from Pokécenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type Pokégirls. However, even these numbers tend to fluctuate somewhat when disasters occur, and Megami from who knows where flock to the area to help tend the wounded and assess the situation. And the few times that this has been seen, it was soon found that some sort of Infernal Pokégirl, Widow, or dark plot was involved in the same area. It is assumed by most researchers that many Megami will only gather in one place if it is a supreme event, and few wish to ever see such an event.  
Megami can only be assessed as individuals when it comes to their own strengths and weaknesses. Statistically speaking, they have no average stats when compared to other Pokégirls. They are either excellent at something, or lousy. As such, their skills, attacks, defenses, and most enhancements are unknown until they are studied. And as no Megami allow themselves to be studied by anyone other than their Tamer, obviously one can only take a Megami at face value. As Celestial Pokégirls, Megami excel in vague remarks and keeping secrets, although only some of them consider it necessary to be completely vague in most anything of true import to them. The only way it has been found to get a straight answer from a Megami when regarding events to come, or something that they know but she is unwilling to speak of, is to trick them. This can be difficult, or simple, depending on the individual. Some Megami don't worry so much about this, however. Still, a number of Megami that have been reported show that they enjoy being vague.  
There are, however, some standards among the Megami that have evolved from certain other Pokégirls. For example, Megami that evolve from a Cherry still lactate, but may use their enhanced magical abilities to change the effect of their milk from simple sweet and nutritious to act as a sedative, to induce lust, act as a healing drink, or other such effects. Megami that evolved from a Drag King may sometimes be mistaken as men, at times of their own choosing. Megami that evolve from a Rooder show a preference to drinking Lavender Water and creating Holy Water. Those that evolve from a Sarcastic Goth tend to retain their penchant for snide or biting comments when dealing with others, including her own tamer. These Megami also retain most, if not all of their attacks from their previous evolution. Researchers are attempting to discover if they can trace a Megami's previous evolution through this knowledge, but no progress has been made as of yet.

**====================  
Ceremony Description  
====================**

Elemental Stones Needed: Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Metal Jacket, Mana Crystal  
Area & Time Conditions: Any time, with at least one respected individual in attendence.  
Ceremony Itself: This ceremony is quite simple. When the Megami feels the time is right, she will admit her selfish ways are stronger than her need to follow the greater good. Her witnesses, an individual or individuals, whom she respects greatly (or even a legendary in attendance, perhaps) must hear her and believe in the truth that she speaks. When her mind and being believes her words fully, and with all four different evolutionary items placed nearby, the evolution items will activate and the Megami will evolve into a Demon-Goddess. Wearing an Everstone does negate this, however.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Meeting and Escape

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Eleven: Meeting and Escape

_Airship _Archangel,_ Victoria's Room_

**(Begin Playing: The Black Fang [Orchestral Remix], Fire Emblem 7 OST)**

Victoria sighed as she sat on the bed of her room, fully clad in her mage robes. This was it, Komatsu said that she believed she could fly one of the Condor VTOL's **(1) **the Dark Angels had in the _Archangel's _hanger bay. Meaning that if they were going to leave, now would be the best time while they still didn't suspect anything from them.

Ilya and the rest of the Harem who were not going with her were spread out through the ship, they wouldn't be running into any trouble from them. And the hanger that they would be stealing a Condor from was one of the less-important hangers, meaning the likelihood of them being spotted, especially since it was pretty much midnight where most of the crew was already asleep, was slim to none.

Helen, Karen, Hana, and Komatsu were all in the room with her, and she had just finished Taming all of them, just in case they didn't have a chance to do any taming for a while.

"Well, girls," she said, "This is it. It's time we got out of here. Are you all ready?"

"I'm ready when you are, Victoria," Helen replied. Her face was currently devoid of emotion, but her eyes shone with determination to guide both Victoria and her fellow Harem-Sisters as their new Alpha.

Victoria nodded as she looked at all of her girls. "Thank you all for staying with me," she said. "I hope that now we can fix the wrongs that we've done these last few years... in case something goes wrong in this, I just want to say... I love each and every one of you like you were my own family, even though I've only known some of you for such a short time."

The four 'girls all smiled and nodded. "I think I speak for all of us here when I say that we feel the same, Victoria," Helen said.

"Thank you," Victoria replied. She then stood up, determination shining in her eyes, and said, "Let's go. We don't have much time."

The Girls all nodded as they opened the door, and they quickly left their room. Silently and They quickly made their way towards the hangar bay, being sure to avoid patrols in the hallways as to avoid any questions.

Eventually, they finally made it to the hangar bay, and just as they had hoped and expected, it was largely vacant at the moment, with several DH-72 Condor VTOL's parked inside. There wasn't another soul in sight aside from them.

"I'll get the Condor ready to go," Komatsu said as she approached the closest Condor, but not before handing Karen a small Flash Drive "Insert this into the Terminal, it will release an I.D. verification that will open the doors so we can escape. It should go by unnoticed, since I forged the order to make it look like Zane did it... but just in case, once that uploads, hurry back to the Dropship."

Karen nodded, the Neo-Iczel taking the drive and heading towards the Terminal as Komatsu, Victoria, and the rest boarded the Condor. As Komatsu headed to the cockpit to get it started, everyone else remained just inside the entrance of the Dropship, ready to provide Karen with support if it was needed.

Karen inserted the drive into the computer terminal, and watched as it uploaded into the system. '_Please work..._' she prayed. She sighed in relief as the terminal turned green, and the doors of the hangar bay began to open. "Done! Let's go!" She said as she rushed towards the Condor, climbing into the Passenger Compartment with the others.

**(Begin Playing: Sudden Storm, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed OST)**

"Alright, let's go!" Komatsu said, as she turned the Condor on, the engines activating as it began to rise into the air as the hangar doors opened. "Hang on to something!" With that she clicked a button, and the Condor changed from hover mode into Jet mode, and began to fly forward out of the hangar.

_Meanwhile, on the Bridge_

"Commander Crucible," said one of the women on the bridge, while Zane stood observing the area around the _Archangel._ "Hangar Bay C is opening its hatch."

Zane rose an eyebrow at that. "Opening?" he asked, "On whose authority?"

The woman looked through the reports, before stopping with a confused expression. "On... yours, sir." she said, confused.

Zane's eyes narrowed. "Pull up a security feed from the Hangar," he said, and the bridge crew acknowledged quickly, before a video of what was happening in the hangar bay began to play. He watched as several figures entered the hangar, their faces obscured by shadows, but he could tell they were all women. The one face he recognized was Karen's, one from Victoria's Harem, as she entered an order into the Terminal.

He then watched as the doors began to open, and Karen ran back into the Transport "Alert all hands, we have people trying to escape! Red Alert!" Zane shouted suddenly, as Klaxon Alarms began going off. "Find me Victoria, I want to know why someone in her Harem is trying to escape! Try to get those doors closed!"

The bridge crew carried out their orders, however by the time they began to close the doors, the Condor had launched and left the _Archangel's _hanger. "Sir, we have them within weapons range," a man at CIC said. "We can open fire-"

"No, do not fire," Zane said, causing silence to spread through the bridge. "Activate Condor 419's tracking beacon... we will follow them, and see where they go. You may fire, but be sure not to hit the VTOL, make it appear we did not let them go without a fight."

At that moment, the doors to the bridge opened, and Ilya strode in. "What is going on, Zane?" she asked, walking to his side.

"We have traitors," Zane said. "Five individuals have just hijacked one of the _Archangel's_ Condors and are attempting to escape... one of them appears to be your Harem Sister Karen."

"Karen?" Ilya asked. "Part of me isn't surprised. She often thought my methods weren't honorable, and was always less than enthusiastic about following them. Something must have happened to her at Takachi City which caused her to pull this. But last I heard, she was with Victoria and three more of my Harem Sisters in our room..." Her eyes widened. "Quick, do you have any security camera feeds in our room?"

Zane nodded, as he pulled up a camera feed from their room, showing Victoria, Karen, Helen, Hana, and Komatsu inside. It showed them talking, however there was no audio. After a few minutes, Helen, Karen, Hana, and Komatsu all seemed to nod at something Victoria said, and they all left the room in unison.

Ilya's eyes were wide in horror. It was rather easy to connect the dots at that point. "No..." she said in a horrified whisper. "...not just Helen and Karen...but Victoria, too?"

Zane's eyes remained narrowed at the screen. "It seems Victoria wasn't as mentally prepared for the costs of war as we thought she was," he said.

A few tears began falling from Ilya's eyes. "Why, Victoria?" she sorrowfully asked the empty air. "Why didn't you come to me with your concerns? Why didn't you tell me what was wrong?"

Ilya was truly crying at this point. "WHY WOULD YOU ABANDON ME LIKE THIS?!" she wailed, sinking to her knees, tears pouring freely from her eyes.

However, Ilya suddenly found herself in a warm embrace, as she looked up and, to her surprise, Zane was right there in front of her, hugging her. "Don't worry, Ilya," he said. "It will be alright, just let it out."

Ilya buried her face in Zane's chest, the tears continuing to flow as she continued crying, sobbing out, "Why... Why... Why..." over and over. All the while, Zane continued to hold her.

"She simply wasn't ready for the responsibilities which come with changing the world," Zane said. "She must still believe the world can still change peacefully, when it cannot."

Ilya looked up at Zane, her eyes still brimming with tears. Victoria's departure had shattered her entire world, but Zane's words held her firm, keeping her from slipping into depression. That feeling of kinship she had with him came to the surface, and she held onto it as tightly as she could. "Zane..." she said, tears continuing to flow, "...I...um...w-would you let me j-join your harem? With-with Victoria gone, you a-are the only person who I wou-would willingly allow to Tame me."

For a split second, Zane appeared surprised at Ilya's request, but it was short-lived before he smiled warmly. "Of course, Ilya," he said, as he helped the Dark Queen back to her feet. "You and your sisters will be more than welcome in my Harem. I believe we can accomplish many great things together, Ilya."

Ilya smiled joyfully at Zane before glomping him, smashing her lips into his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Zane managed to maintain his balance, before he returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. For a minute or two, the two remained that way before the kiss ended, and the two looked at one another.

"Th-thank you Zane," Ilya said, a few tears of joy in her eyes. "I won't make you regret this."

Zane chuckled a bit. "I know that, Ilya," he said. "And I will make sure to make a world where you and others like you will be treated equally, and not singled-out from other Pokegirls."

"And I will do everything in my power to help you make that world a reality," Ilya replied, smiling. "Even if it costs me my very life."

Ilya then proceeded to kiss Zane again.

_Meanwhile, on the Condor VTOL_

Victoria sighed in relief as the gunfire finally stopped. "They've stopped firing," Komatsu said from the cockpit. "I think we're out of their weapons range."

"Well, that's step one taken care of," Helen said. "Step two, figuring out where to go, is a little trickier."

"Miyoshi City," Victoria replied.

Hana's eyes blinked at that. "That was fast," she said. "Why Miyoshi City, Mistress?"

"Miyoshi City is the closest town to where Takachi City used to be," Victoria replied. "Anyone who survived the attack and managed to make their way out of Takachi City would head there. And if Mai survived the attack, there's no doubt in my mind that she would have found a way out of the city. She'll be heading to Miyoshi, if she isn't there already. And if we're going to meet with her, that's where we need to go, too."

The others all nodded at the logic of that statement, and Komatsu said, "All right, then! Miyoshi City, here we come!" And with that, she pulled on the control stick, bringing the Condor into a turn as it began heading in a new direction.

Its destination: Miyoshi City.

_Meanwhile, with Deneve's group_

The group of survivors stood on the outskirts of Miyoshi City, looking down upon the city from a hill in relief. "Thank Sukebe," Kira groaned. "Maybe I can actually get a _real _bath today with nice hot water..."

"I agree," Taro said. "After last night, I think we all need it." He glanced at Ranka for a moment and flashed her a grin, causing the Diva to blush furiously and look away, causing Jade to chuckle a bit.

"Definitely," Mai replied. "Even if I can heat river water with my Fire Magic, it still doesn't hold a candle to an actual civilized bath. And my robes could use a thorough cleaning, too, after that sewer..."

Mikoto sighed. Her Mistress was still behaving like a sheltered, spoiled noble brat. Granted, she was sheltered a fair amount and she was spoiled, and she was technically a noble, considering her parentage, but still...

"I'll be happy just with a bed," Kenji added with a yawn. "I actually _just _got into Takachi city when the attack happened..."

"Well then, let's head for the local Pokegirl Center and get us some rooms," Jade said, "It's a good thing their free, otherwise I'd be in some trouble, I only have so much cash on me right now... "

Kira paused for a second. "That makes me wonder..." she said. "Why is it, and I'm not complaining here, that Pokegirls get completely free medical care, while Humans have to pay an arm and a leg just to get a couple of stitches... especially Tamers like us..."

"I'm not sure," Mai said. "It was a bit different back in the Vale-every time someone got injured, they were brought to the Healing Mages. No one really worried about things like money or payment, though I was given money before I left..."

"People should take a page out of the Vale's book..." Taro muttered. "There would be a lot less problems in the world..."

Deneve merely sighed as she and Macavity shared a knowing look before the Chaotic Kitty spoke up. "I'm going to be heading out now," She informed, giving Deneve a tight hug. "I really don't like entering populated areas, too many people are idiots... especially the Kunos..."

"Is that guy _still _trying to catch you?" Deneve asked, remembering a particular Kuno who had _somehow _gotten it into his head that Macavity was meant to be the shining jewel of his 'collection'.

Macavity only rolled her eyes and folded her arms under her breasts with a huff. "I teleported _that _idiot into the ocean, right next to a Leviathaness, if that didn't kill him then I'll put him on the goddamn moon!"

Mai chuckled. "A bit more lenient than I would have been," she said. "I heard of the Kunos from my father, and if I ever see one, I intend to burn them alive slowly. Starting with their balls."

"Had an encounter myself," Taro said. "Some Kuno demanded to duel me. I accepted, beat his ass without losing a single life point, then he demanded for me to train him... so I scared him off with my Red-Eyes." He chuckled a bit. "It was so satisfying..."'

"Must've been one of the smarter ones," Kira declared with a huff. "The guy my father was trying to sell me off to is a Kuno. And to make thing even worse he inherited a Snorlass Pokeboy gene!"

Jade shivered a bit. "Thanks Kira... now I'm imagining a big fat-ass Kuno... _that's _gonna take some mental soap to clean out..."

"Well, I should be going now." Macavity said, "I'll see if I can meet up with you again when you leave town... but before I go..." She then grabbed Kenji by the arm, pulled him forward, and planted a firm, strong, and passionate kiss right onto his lips.

When she separated from him, Kenji stared at her blankly for a few minutes with a dumbstruck expression on his face. "I... you... _why?_" He asked in confusion staring at the flaming haired Legendary who giggled at his expression before leaning in so that her mouth was next to his ear.

"I think I like you Kenji," She whispered softly. "I think I may just join you in the future, but first I have something I need to do..."

With that Macavity disappeared with a 'pop', leaving a dumbstruck Kenji behind as he started to look like a gaping fish. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Mikoto stared. "I think she broke him," she said. Jade was giggling a bit, while Taro just chuckled.

Fuujin sighed as she picked up her Tamer. "Come on _Master,_" she said, rolling her eyes as she carried Kenji towards the city, the others chucking and/or giggling as they moved.

_Later, Inside the City_

Takeshi and Sayane walked into the Pokecenter, deciding to wait in the lobby for Jaden to show up. He went over to their camp for a bit, but he said he would be back soon.

As they were waiting, a rather large group of people and Pokegirls entered the Pokegirl Center. "Finally, we're here!" the lead woman said. "Why are these centers so hard to find sometimes? They have giant red roofs!"

"Don't ask me," said an Orange-Haired woman wearing Mage's robes. "The center in Takachi city was just as hard to find, and I haven't been in any other cities!"

A woman with dark brown hair wearing a black outfit sighed as she palmed her face. "How can you miss a large white building with a massive pokeball on it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Kinda sticks out if you ask me."

"Well, it could be worse," said a woman with bright red hair in a ponytail, "One of us could of have the Wanderer's Bloodcurse, they'd get lost in a room with one exit!"

A man that Takashi vaguely recognized groaned in response. "Don't curse us," He begged. "Dear god don't curse us because Murphy's Law will cause one of us to spontaneously become afflicted with it. Even if none of our families have a history of it..."

Takeshi looked at the man, knowing he's seen him before... that was when it hit him, he was Kenji! One of the Tamers who fought Team Crimson during the battle at Henka Port! And if that wasn't enough of a shocker, he and Sayane also noticed the brown-haired girl was none other than Kira Urei herself! "Wow," Takeshi whispered to Sayane. "What're the odds that we'd run into Kenji again, and in the company of Kira Urei, no less?

""Slim to none," Sayane replied in a similar whisper. "I wonder if she knows yet that her father's been arrested, rendering the Bounty on her null and void?"

Kira stiffened upon overhearing the word 'bounty', her eyes snapping to the pair who were staring directly at her. "Shit, Hunters!" She shouted as her hand dived into her pouch, and before she could explain anything she primed and tossed it at Takeshi and Sayane who were too shocked to respond as it exploded into a yellow dust as Kira hightailed it out of the Center.

Takeshi and Sayane both coughed as they breathed in the dust, suddenly finding themselves unable to move. "Paralysis Dust? Damn, she must have made this herself!" He said.

"Yeah," Sayane replied. "And it's a very high probability that she _**hasn't**_ learned what happened to her father yet."

"What do you mean?" A Boobisaur asked, giving them a suspicious glare. However at that moment Kenji looked at them, and he blinked in recognition.

"Takeshi? Sayane?" He asked as he approached the two. "Wow, so you guys really are here!"

"Yeah," Takeshi replied, "though how you found out about where I was is something I'd rather not know at the moment." He then looked at the Boobiesaur and said, "And Donovan Urei was arrested yesterday after the authorities found out through an anonymous source about all the details regarding the Bounty he placed on his daughter. It's all over the news!"

Kenji blinked in surprise. "Really?" He asked before looking at the door. "Dammit we gotta find Kira and let her know, Fuujin!"

"Right!" The Shadowcat shouted before leaping out the door to start searching for their errant friend.

_Outside_

Kira panted as she sprinted out the door. '_Dammit, this always happens!_' She despaired mentally as tears started to build up in her eyes. '_Just as I start to relax and get comfortable, my father rears his fucking balding head and RUINS EVERYTHING!_'

However, as she ran, she didn't notice someone walking right in front of her until they collided head-first with one another, causing them both to fall to the ground. "oof-what the?" a male voice said.

Kira looked up, and saw a rather muscular, but not too muscular man who looked about her age, wearing a training Gi on the ground in front of her, who had short black hair and crimson eyes, he looked up and the two stared at one another "Uhh, sorry miss, didn't see you there." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I-It's alright!" Kira said as she looked behind her shoulder for anyone chasing after her.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, Kira looked up and saw the concern on his face, obviously noticing her distressed face.

"I-I have a bunch of Hunters following me!" She panicked. "C-can you help me?" After she said that she mentally slapped herself, why would some random stranger help her-

"Hey... You're Kira Urei!" The man said, causing her to blink in surprise "You were on the news yesterday! Sure, hang on." He then grappled Kira in his hand before he lifted her up bridal style.

"H-Hey! What are you-" she began to protest, until she began to notice they were rising into the sky...

"Hang on!" The flying man said as they soared into the sky, leaving the city behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kira shouted as the wind whipped through the air, and just as soon as it started... it stopped with the man who could fucking _**fly**_landing safely by what seemed to be few capsule houses nearby a river. "Seriously! What the Fuck? You can fucking _**fly**_!?"

The man chuckled a bit sheepishly as he set her back down to the ground. "Well, my mother's a Sayjin," he said. "So I sorta inherited her ability to control and manipulate Chi, and she taught me how to use that to fly. Sorry if I scared you, though."

"Scared, quite possibly,_ mindfucked _on the other hand..." Kira retorted as she calmed herself down. "Thank you for your help though, I'm Kira Urei, pleased to meet you."

The man smiled. "Jaden Takeo, nice to meet you too, Kira," he said. "I heard about you and your father on the news the other day."

Kira stiffened in response as he hand darted into her pouch. "You after the bounty too, huh?" She growled as she gripped one of her more... vindictive grenades that was a mix of lust, gender, and paralysis dust, leaving the victim a female, horny as hell, and unable to do anything about it...

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Kira-chan," Jaden said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I ain't no bounty hunter, and even if I was, you don't have a bounty anymore. Your Father was arrested yesterday by the PLC once they found out about the real reason he placed the bounty on your head in the first place, and the fact he was doing deals with Team Rocket and their Clone Factions."

"Wait... what!?" Kira shouted in shock as her jaw dropped. "There's... no bounty anymore... and he's been... arrested?" Her face began to brighten as the news sank in.

Suddenly, Jaden found himself on his back on the ground, with Kira straddling his waist and her tongue being shoved down his throat. Jaden froze in surprise at the sudden kiss, but a few moments passed before instincts kicked in and he returned the kiss.

This lasted for a few minutes, until they had to separate for air, both of them were blushing quite a bit. "S-Sorry," she said. "It's... this is the greatest news I've heard in my life! Thank you so much, this means I don't have to run anymore!"

Jaden smiled a bit "Its alright, and you're welcome." he said, "You were bound to find out sooner or later, right?" he then grinned a bit. "Not that I didn't mind the Kiss, of course,"

Kira giggled before a howling laughter was heard from the direction of the house, Kira looked over to the doorway to spot a man looking to be in his mid to late twenties leaning against the doorframe to support him in his laughter. "Jaden, playing the shining knight once again?" He asked between his bouts of mirth. "Oh this is just too good, especially after she paralyzed Takeshi and Sayane!"

Jaden growled a bit. "Not now Ryu!" he said before he blinked and turned to Kira. "Wait, you paralyzed Takeshi and Sayane?"

Kira remembered the two people she paralyzed at the Pokegirl Center, and she blushed a bit. "Oh god, you knew those two?" She said, and Jaden chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, they're bounty hunters, but they were never interested in your bounty."

A woman's chuckle was heard, and they turned to see a young woman with dark brown hair and violet eyes walking over to them. "Yeah, Onii-san just called with help from your friends, Kira-san. He and Sayane had just seen you enter, and were asking each other if you'd heard that your Bounty was null and void yet. Apparently, all you managed to hear was the word 'Bounty', because they suddenly found themselves in a cloud of Paralysis Dust as you ran away."

Kira laughed a bit nervously as the man's howls of laughter were renewed. "Uhh, sorry, I've really been on edge with the whole bounty on my head thing..." She explained a slight blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. "My policy was always to let fly and get the hell out of there... Besides, he should be glad I didn't use any of my _special _grenades..."

Jaden laughed a bit. "Well, don't worry," he said. "Takeshi's not the kind of person to hold a grudge for something like this."

"Besides," the woman said, "Onii-san believes it's at least partly his fault because he and Sayane were talking in whispers. You don't have anything to worry about, Kira-san."

"Ah, I haven't laughed like that since I sent Jaden flying into a pack of Buttsprout," the man said as he finally calmed his laughter, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. "Come on in kiddo, take a load off, your friends are on their way with Takeshi and Sayane now. Name's Ryu Hisanaga by the way, and before you start going nuts, yes _that _Ryu, and I am just a former hermit with a chip on his shoulder."

"Who makes swords that are the envy of swordsmiths the world over, and are sought after by just about every swordsman alive," the woman added, laughing. She then turned to Kira and said, "I'm Hitomi Yamato, Takeshi's imouto."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Kira said with a slight bow. "Sorry for the trouble I caused..."

"No worries," Hitomi replied. "You've had a rough past couple of days according to your friends. Is it true that you were in Takachi City at the time of the attack?"

Kira flinched slightly remembering the devastation. "Yeah..." she confirmed. "It... it was horrible, we only got out of there because of someone who was a good friend of a recently made friend of mine..."

"Well, at least you made it out either way," Jaden said with a smile. "We only saw bits and pieces of what happened on the news, and just from that we could tell that anyone who survived that had to be either incredibly lucky, incredibly strong, or both. And those Grenades of yours, you must also be incredibly smart as well!..." he then grinned just a bit. "...along with being incredibly beautiful."

Kira grinned sultrily at Jaden, causing him to blush as she swayed her hips as she walked over to him, tracing a finger along his jaw she spoke. "Mm, that reminds me... I need to _thank _my brave knight, don't I?" She asked in a husky whisper that had Jaden shuddering. "How can I ever... _repay _you~?"

Jaden grinned right back. "I've got a few ideas..." he whispered back just as huskily, causing her to shudder a bit as he traced his hands across her beautiful body. "Question is... can you keep up with a guy who's not just the son of a Sayjin, but has _also _been trained to have _beyond_ enhanced stamina?"

"In your room Jaden!" Ryu shouted from inside. "Oh wait, nevermind, I almost forgot you were an exhibistionist!"

"Not now, Ryu!" Jaden shouted right back, before turning back to Kira. "Sorry, Ryu's awesome and all, but he can be... strange sometimes."

"I agree with you there, Jaden," Hitomi said. "Just the same, though, you should probably come inside. Kira-san probably needs a shower or bath, and maybe something to eat, too."

"Bath?" _That _word _really _perked the Sex Battler up as her eyes shined. "Oh _Sukebe _YES!"

Hitomi chuckled as she grabbed Kira's hand. "Come on, Kira-san," she said as she began leading Kira into the house. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Bow-chica-bow-wow!" Ryu called out from the living room. "You work even faster than Jaden, Hitomi!"

"_**URUSAI, ERO-SWORDSMITH!**_" Hitomi yelled as she continued leading Kira to the bathroom.

Ryu chuckled on his position at the couch with Sutura, who was restraining her giggles. "Her brother was right, she is a Tsundere," Ryu said, a wide grin breaking out onto his face. "And of course I'm perverted, it's the norm in this day and age."

"_**DON'T CALL ME A TSUNDERE!**_" Hitomi screeched from the Bathroom door.

"Man, no wonder we can hear her go at it with her 'girls," Ryu muttered before grinning even wider. "Not to mention her own... _activities _with her own 'girls makes her a pervert as well!"

Jaden chuckled a bit "He's got ya there Hitomi!" he shouted back, as he sat on a couch. "So when are the others gonna show up?"

"Considering they have to drag Takeshi and Sayane here, it'll be a good half-hour at the very least," Ryu said chuckling lightly as Sutura moulded herself to his right side as Lea came up and did the same with his left side "So, what do you plan to do for the gym, Jaden?"

"Like I said, catch at least one Water-Type Pokegirl," Jaden said, grinning. "And I think I know exactly how to do that, it's just a good thing camp is right next to that river."

Ryu chuckled "I remember when Akira tried to fish once," He said grinning in remembrance "She actually ended up catching a pissed off Gynadose that had us running for hours!"

"Well, I hope I don't catch a Gynadose..." Jaden said with a bit of a shiver. "I do _not _think I could handle one of those..."

Ryu laughed. "True, the only good way to deal with one is to raise her from a Magicunt," He explained. "Which is what Akira was trying to catch!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Jaden said before he stood up "Well, gonna see if I can pull this off, wish me luck!" He said before he turned to leave.

"Don't you think you need a fishing rod?" Sutura asked, but Jaden shook his head. "Nope, don't need it." he said, grinning. "I just hope this really works..." and with that, he left the house.

_Meanwhile, in the Bathroom_

Hitomi was standing off to the side as Kira relaxed in the bath. "Been awhile since your last bath, huh?" she asked.

"It's been _forever,_" Kira said, sighing contently as her body relaxed into the warm water. "The best I could get was a river or a stream on the road, I never stayed at a hotel or a Pokegirl Center."

"Must be rough, constantly on the run from your father's men and bounty hunters," Hitomi replied. "The Yamato Clan Compound may have been a bit... _rustic_ with the decor, but we still have much the same amenities most people would find in their own homes."

Kira sighed. "You want to know the real kicker?" She asked miserably as she drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly. "When I was only two years old my dad sold my mom off to some official in the Dark Continent, the only people who treated me with _any _sort of kindness were the servants at the mansion... I honestly hope he gets the threshold punishment without a chance for a Level 5 cycle."

Hitomi was shocked. Kira had grown up without her own _**mother?!**_ "I'm... sorry if I brought up uncomfortable memories..." she said.

Kira shrugged it off. "You get used to it," she answered, letting a reassuring smile slip onto her face. "I do take solace in the fact that that decision cost him his balls before they managed to subdue my mom."

Hitomi giggled. "Good for your mom, then," she said. After taking another look at Kira, Hitomi seemed to come to a decision as she reached down and began to take off her clothes.

"...Hitomi?" Kira asked.

"Kira-sa... Kira-chan..." Hitomi began, "...would it be okay if I...joined you in the bath?"

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

Kira grinned sultrily as she shifted to make room for the nervous girl. "Please do," She affirmed, her voice filling with lust. "I've always enjoyed company in my baths."

Hitomi nodded as she finished removing her bra and panties, leaving her completely nude as she stepped into the bath and sat down next to Kira. "T-Thanks..." she said. "...t-to be honest, this is the first time I've ever shared a bath with anyone other than my 'girls... unless you count my Kaa-san bathing me when I was very little."

Kira giggled as she shifted them around so that Hitomi was in front of her facing the wall "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." She whispered into the girl's ear, allowing lust to fill her voice as she reached over the edge to grab a special bottle of soap from her pack and poured a dollop onto her hand, it was a specially made soap that temporarily increased the sensitivity of the spot it was lathered onto three fold. Once the soap was lathered up in her hands, Kira reached around Hitomi and started to sensually rub the Tamer's body, spreading the soap all over her body, being careful to avoid Hitomi's breasts and pussy for the moment. "And I'll show you that being perverted can be fun~"

Hitomi gasped as the soap was lathered over her, causing a slight tingling sensation. Her eyes began to cloud over with pleasure and lust. It felt so _**good~**_. "K-Kira-chan..." she moaned.

Kira giggled into her ear as her hands expertly found Hitomi's sensitive spots, teasing them lightly even as she nibbled on the girl's earlobe. "We're just getting started Hitomi-chan~" She whispered as her hands moved to the Tamer's breasts and started kneading and moulding them, causing Hitomi to moan even louder as she arched her back, pushing her chest into Kira's hands.

Hitomi's pleasure was steadily mounting, and she decided to start returning the favor. She reached her left hand down to Kira's pussy and began rubbing her index finger along her slit. Meanwhile, her right hand began fondling Kira's breasts, just like Kira was doing to her.

Kira moaned at the sensations as her soap-lathered hands tweaked Hitomi's nipples, causing her to shout out in pleasure before reaching down to Hitomi's pussy and slowly traced her outer edges, causing her to leak her juices into the bath water as her already sensitive pussy became even more so.

Hitomi was feeling even more and more pleasure by the second, and the heat in her crotch told her that she was nearly at her limit. Wanting to have Kira come at the same time, she started pumping three fingers into Kira's pussy, started tweaking the nipple of Kira's left breast, and started suckling Kira's right breast.

Kira moaned loudly at the skilled ministrations of Hitomi bringing her to her orgasm. "H...Hitomi-chan... I... I'm gonna cum!" She shouted as she pushed her fingers into Hitomi's pussy trying to get the girl to cum with her. "Cum with me Hitomi-chan, cum with me!"

"Kira-chan..." Hitomi shouted. "...Kira-chan..._**KIRA-CHAN!**_"

With a loud scream the two woman orgasmed hard, their vision going white as they collapsed, Kira against the edge of the bathtub with Hitomi collapsing against her, her head nestled between her chest. As her vision and motor functions returned, Kira grinned in satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around Hitomi and pulled her even closer - if such a thing were even possible, considering Hitomi was already using Kira's bosom as a pillow. "That was... awesome... Hitomi-chan..." She said, breathlessly. "Thanks for that..."

"Y...You're welcome... Kira-chan..." Hitomi replied, equally breathlessly. "And... thank you... as well... The closest... I've ever come to... feeling that much pleasure... is with my Alpha..."

Kira giggled in amusement, nuzzling Hitomi in a cat-like manner. "Then I can't wait to introduce you to my toys!" She shouted as her hand darted into her pouch once more, making Hitomi let out a squawk of surprise.

_*****END LEMON!*****_

_With Takeshi and Deneve's group_

Takeshi and Sayane were finally starting to recover from the Paralysis Dust, to the point where they could at least walk on their own as the group headed out to the Capsule House.

They weren't _**completely**_ recovered, though, which meant the group had to maintain a rather slow pace, which allowed them time to get to know each other.

"So, Taro-san, you're the one they call the "Edo King of Games?" Takeshi asked.

"Indeed I am," Taro said with a nod. "Won the last Duel Monster Championship, and I earned that title, along with my other title as the Lord of Red-Eyes."

"Why do they call you that?" Sayane asked curiously.

"Its because of his deck," Ranka answered for Taro. "He uses a deck which focuses mostly on the Red-Eyes Black Dragon cards, as well as other Dark-type Monsters. When he won the Championship, Industrial Illusions allowed him to help in creating even more cards, and created some of his most powerful cards like the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and the card that was created for him, the Lord of the Red. They're just some of the cards he has in his deck."

Taro chuckled a bit. "Ranka's right," he said, "I have always dueled with the Red-Eyes dragon by my side, it was my Father's favorite and rarest card."

"Interesting," Takeshi said. "Ya know, I think I recall Jaden being something of a fan of Duel Monsters... he'd probably be interested in meeting you."

"Definitely," Sayane added. She then looked at Juno and said, "You were the NurseJoy at Takachi City, right, Juno-san? I can only imagine what you must be going through. Are you holding up all right?"

"Not really," Juno replied. "I'm just glad that I was able to help save that one 'girl, and that I managed to get all those Stones and E-Medals out of the Center-I don't want to imagine what the Dark Angels would do with them."

"Speaking of that Witch, is she gonna be alright?" Mai asked, knowing they had dropped the Witch off at the Pokegirl center before they left.

"She should be," Juno said. "The NurseJoy there said most of her wounds were not life-threatening, she just needs some time healing and resting. The only thing they're worried about is her mental state-If she takes the loss of her Tamer too hard, they might be forced to give her a Level 5 Taming Cycle and give her to a new Tamer."

Mai gasped. "A Level 5? I didn't realize they were contemplating that. If that happens, though, I would be happy to take her in."

Juno smiled. "I believe that would be great," she said. "Hopefully she won't need a Level 5, though."

The group continued to walk until they finally came to a small clearing near a river, where they could see three Capsule Houses set up in the clearing. Takeshi also saw Jaden, who was standing at the edge of a lake, no longer wearing his Training Gi and was now wearing a simple pair of black swimming trunks. Several of the girls looked at his Muscular Physique with wide eyes, and some with blushes before he walked into the water until the lower half of his body below his waist was under.

"Hey, Jaden!" Takeshi shouted. "What are you doing?"

Jaden looked back and grinned. "Fishing for Water-Type Pokegirls!" he said. "I'm seeing if the strategy I came up with yesterday will work!"

"What strategy?" Mai asked. "If you want help, I could use my Fire Magic..."

"No, that's not necessary," Jaden said as he seemed to adjust his trunks. "If this works, they'll be coming to me..." he then took a deep breath, and waited...

"Jaden?" Takeshi asked, confused. "What are you..." he then blinked. "Jaden, do you have your-"

Before he could continue, Jaden's body seemed to shiver, before he grinned as he plunged his hands down, and then pulled up a humanoid figure. "HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!"

The others looked in shock, as they saw a 6'0 woman who had blueish green skin, with long wavy dark green hair that stretched down past her shoulder blades with dark blue highlights, and a well sized D-Cup breasts, and had fin-like ears. The next thing they noticed was that her head was currently...

"Oh my god..." Mai said with wide eyes, along with the others who watched as the Pokegirl was actually giving Jaden a Blowjob.

Jaden meanwhile, managed to get the Pokegirl, who he Identified as a Swimslut, out of the water, wrestling her for a minute until he managed to tire her out, before drawing a Pokeball and catching her. "HA! IT WORKED!" Jaden cheered as he held up the Pokeball he caught the girl in. "I'M A GENIUS!"

"Jaden... what did you do?" Takeshi asked, as he and most of the others were still confused as to what Jaden had done.

"Simple," Jaden said, "I got out into the water, pulled my pants down, and just waited for any feral Pokegirls to come around, looking for a Taming from me! They see my cock, they grab it in their mouths... and then I just pull them out of the water, wrestle them a bit to wear them down, and then I catch 'em!"

Mai sweatdropped. "Well," she said, "it was certainly... effective..."

Mikoto sweatdropped, as well. "Still, to use your own cock as the equivalent of a fishing lure..." she added. "And considering Feral Pokegirls _are _always looking to be tamed..."

"Weren't you at all worried about getting bitten by any 'Girls with more... vicious bites?" Jade asked, while still having a slight blush on her face.

"Hell yeah," Jaden said shrugging, "But I decided to just say: Screw it, and give it a whirl. And it worked! Now I just need to tame her, and see if she wants to join my Harem."

Takeshi shrugged. "Well, whatever works for you," he said. "Now, why don't we all go inside and meet the rest of the group? They should be in Ryu's Capsule House, since that's the one we always use for meetings."

Jaden nodded "Sure, sounds good." he said before he put his pokeball in his pocket before he lead the others into Ryu's Capsule House.

"I knew you were an exobitionist Jaden, but I thought you would at least have the decency to hide yourself while indulging in your fetish!" Ryu shouted teasingly as the group walked into the room. "I mean, c'mon man, there's a time and place!"

"We're in a world where sex is in the norm, women are running around the world naked, and are looking to be 'tamed' Ryu," Jaden said with an eye-roll. "Besides, I just caught a Pokegirl in record-breaking time, I'd like to see you do better!"

Ryu raised an eyebrow at Jaden with an odd smirk on his face "Are you _sure_ you want to challenge _me _to a contest of speed?" Ryu asked confidently. "Think about it for a minute."

"Ryu, I am confident, but I am _not _brain-dead stupid," Jaden said, walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be back, changing back into my training Gi," and with that, he entered the second bathroom.

Ryu snorted in amusement before looking at his guests, nodding to Kenji before his eyes settled on Deneve, who was looking rather apprehensive. "Well... I was wondering when we'd meet again," He said slowly, trying to decide how to proceed. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Same here, actually," Deneve admitted as she forward so that they were a foot away studying each other. "God the resemblance is uncanny. My name is Deneve Konton, and well, I am your sister."

"You're telling me, when did you figure it out sis?" he asked, a grin forming on his face as he suddenly pulled Deneve into a tight hug, a hug that, after a second of shock ,Deneve returned just as tightly.

"Mom told me when I asked," she admitted, blinking back the tears that were building up in her eyes. "I always wanted to know what it was like to have siblings..."

Ryu simply hugged her tighter to his chest as he seemed to refuse to let her go. "You _will_ know little sister," He promised before he finally separated from her, looking at her from arms length. "I have to ask though, who is your mother?"

"Macavity actually," She answered, grinning at his shocked expression. "It happened like this, see," she took in a deep breath before getting into her explanation. "Dad had happened upon Mom during one of her... _sessions _with Jenova, why she hasn't killed that bitch yet I'll never know, which I'm sure you know means he fell right into the middle of it. Mom became interested in him and travelled with him for a while when they stumbled across an old lab of Sukebe's. Inside, they found a rather... interesting device that takes the DNA of two people and allows someone else to carry that child, allowing someone barren, like the Legendaries, to have a child, even if they can't carry it themselves. Mom and Dad used the device with Morrigan carrying me. After I was birthed and weaned off of breast milk, Mom and Dad went their separate ways and the rest is history."

Ryu let out a gusty sigh as he took the information in blinking in surprise. "That's... that explains a lot really." He admitted before smiling at drawing Deneve into a hug once more. "But... I'm glad you're here now, sis." Deneve was once again blinking back her tears from his acceptance of her. "Although I do have a bit of a surprise for you..."

Deneve suddenly groaned. "This is going to hurt, isn't it?" She asked, hanging her head slightly.

Ryu blinked in confusion and shook his head. "Not really, depends on what you define as pain, I guess..." he mused as Sutura walked forward. "I'd like you to meet my Alpha Sutura, and the thing is... we recently found out she's now pregnant with our child."

Deneve blinked in surprise, her jaw dropping at the implications. "Preg... nant?" she asked in shock, getting a confirming nod in return. "I'm... going to be an aunt?" Another nod. Deneve was silent for a second more before she 'Squee'd' in happiness, pulling her newly reunited brother and essentially her sister-in-law into a tight hug. "That is so cool!"

"That it is," Takeshi said as he and Sayane walked up. "Sayane and I have always wanted to have kids of our own, someday."

"Of course," Sayane added, "I'm still a few years away from becoming a Pokewoman, so we have to wait... I'm a little bit jealous of Sutura, to be honest, but not all that much. And when Ryu and Sutura asked for us to be their child's Godparents after finding out, we were honored to accept."

"You know... it wouldn't surprise me if Kira had a dust for that," Kenji spoke up, causing the couple to look at him in confusion. "See, she likes to mix and experiment with Dust and Powders, creating new ones that have different effects, hell, if she found a way to make Gender and Lust Dust permanent, then I'm sure she's found a way to speed up the change into a Pokewoman."

"And you would be absolutely right!" Kira stated as she _skipped _out of the bathroom, looking much more relaxed and cleaner with a very tired Hitomi following after her. "I'm so sorry about throwing that grenade at you, it's just whenever I heard the word bounty I tended to react first and run."

"It's fine," Takeshi replied. "Partly my and Sayane's fault for whispering like we were-if we were speaking in more normal tones, we might have been able to avoid the entire misunderstanding." He chuckled sheepishly before he continued, "On the subject of the dust, though, you really found a way to speed up the change from a Pokegirl to a Pokewoman?"

Kira grinned widely as she dug around her bag for a minute before coming up with a purplish dust in a vial. "Ta-dah! May I present the currently named Woman Dust, copyright pending on finding a new name, this is a surprising combination of Gender Dust, Bloom Powder, Lust Dust and Sleeping Powder." She explained as she handed the couple the vial. "This is a free sample as compensation for paralyzing you back at the center, and I would ask that you would not sell the powder off to another company as, since my father is now in jail, _I _will be taking over Urei Industries and put it into production!"

Sayane smiled as she took the vial. "I'd never _**dream**_ of selling this, Kira-san," she said as she popped open the vial and inhaled through her nose, breathing in some of the dust.

Almost immediately, a slight glow emanated from Sayane's body. The glow was nowhere near as intense as the standard evolution glow, but it was definitely noticeable. When it faded, Takeshi scanned her with his 'dex, and smiled. "The 'dex is saying you're a Pokewoman now, my love. I do believe it worked."

Sayane smiled right back at him. "I feel slightly different, too," she said. "Not the difference that indicates an Evolution, but I definitely feel like my body has changed a bit, almost like what happened in my first puberty." She then turned to Kira and said, "Thank you so much, Kira-san."

Kira grinned and held out a peace sign. "Just remember Urei Industries for all of your reality bending needs!" She shouted out, getting some chuckles from the group.

Juno then moved to the table and placed her pack on it. "As long as we're here," she said, "I might as well let you all have access to the same stuff we have." She opened up the pack, revealing all the Stones and E-Medals within. "Every Pokecenter has a stockpile of Stones and E-Medals on hand, just in case they might be needed. I managed to save the Takachi City Stockpile before we left, and I already let my fellow survivors of the attack have their pick. I feel it's only fair that I let you all take any Stones or E-Medals that you want, as well."

"Do you have any Angel Stones?" Miyuki asked. "I just have a feeling that I'm going to need the extra strength that being a Seraph provides."

"Of course," Juno said as she pulled an Angel Stone out of the pack before tossing it at the Armsmistress. "Here you go."

Miyuki caught the stone rather easily, and immediately began to glow. When the glow faded, her hair had changed color to the standard Yamato Clan Dark Brown, her eyes were now the standard violet of the Yamato Clan, her Breasts had grown to a DD-Cup, and her wings had grown in size and become a brilliant white.

Her armor had also changed somewhat-instead of the full plate mail that she had worn as an Armsmistress, it now looked much like a Valkyrie's, exposing her well-toned arms, legs, and midriff, and giving a fairly decent view of her cleavage, but it was colored a silvery white with purple trim.

The newly-evolved Seraph smiled. "What do you think of my new look, Hitomi?" she asked.

Hitomi smiled tiredly. "It suits you, Miyuki," she said, a trace of tiredness in her tone.

Kira giggled. "Should I help my new friend with Taming her newly evolved girl?" She asked teasingly as she hugged the wide eyed and slightly fearful Hitomi.

Takeshi smirked. "I take it that you two had some... _fun_ together?" He teased, causing Hitomi to blush.

"Urusai, Onii-san!" Hitomi said, causing almost everyone else to burst out in laughter.

Deneve looked over to Ryu, whose restrained chuckles were causing his shoulder to shake. "I don't think you have to be worried about me being embarrassed about my own sexual life like she is," she announced, a teasing quality to her voice that was _very _similar to Ryu's. "That just can't be healthy to repress it like that."

"_**U-URUSAI!**_" Hitomi yelled, causing Takeshi and Sayane to laugh even harder.

"That's my Imouto," he said. "Still the same lovable Tsundere she always has been."

"_**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME A TSUNDERE!**_" Hitomi shrieked, and everyone started laughing harder.

"She talks like a Tsundere, walks like a Tsundere," Ryu stated, looking at Deneve, his shoulders shaking even harder now.

"She's a Tsundere." Deneve confirmed with a finalizing nod as Ryu finally broke down into howling laughter.

Hitomi's inarticulate screech of rage could be heard all the way over on the other side of town.

Ryu unplugged his ears "How can we not hear you when you're taming your girls?" He asked in obvious confusion. "You got a set of lungs like a Banshee."

"That question has been asked by many in the Yamato Clan, Ryu-san," Takeshi replied. "So far, however, it is a question that has not been answered."

Taro was laughing up a storm. "I can already tell being with you people will be an interesting experience," he said. "Out of curiosity's sake, though, are any of you Duel Monsters Duelists?"

Takeshi and Sayane shook their heads, as did Hitomi, Miyuki, and Sokudo.

However, even though Hitomi wouldn't really admit it in public, she always had a bit of a secret desire to have either a Duelist or a Duelette in her Harem.

"Never interested me, to be honest," Ryu admitted with a shrug. "Not that I had much of a chance to play in my early years, spent a lot of the time on the road with my dad before my Soul of the Smith Bloodgift started acting up, then I was quite busy forging swords."

"I know how to play," Jaden said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Back when I was in school, I would borrow some of the kid's decks and play the game during recess, I had my own deck once... until my biological father found it and burned them just for kicks. Haven't played the game much, but I know all of the rules."

"Sorry to hear about your first deck," Taro said before he smiled. "You know, I will be taking Ranka here to town to the local game shop, maybe you could come along with me and we can set you up with a new deck and a Duel Disk?"

Jaden blinked. "Really?" he asked, before he smiled. "Well, thanks! Didn't think the Edo King of Games would ever help me out."

"Duel Monsters is a great game Jaden, I simply wish to spread the word of how amazing it is." He said. "Its the same reason why I am teaching Ranka how to play the game."

Ranka blushed a bit but nodded. "And I'm grateful for that Taro-sama," she said. Behind them, Jade looked between Raro and Ranka, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Taro? Ranka? Can I talk to you two outside?" Jade asked. Both the Diva and King of Games looked at her in surprise, before they nodded as they followed Jade outside.

"Juno-san, if I may ask," Mai said. "Now that we're here in town... what do you plan to do next?"

"Well," Juno replied, "My original plan when we first left was to see if I could work at this City's Pokecenter. However, after spending so much time with you and getting to know you, I would actually enjoy it if you let me continue traveling with your group. Besides, something tells me that the group will probably benefit from a dedicated Healing Pokegirl like myself."

Ryu snorted slightly in amusement, looking over to Sutura who chuckled. "Understatement of the century," he stated. "I'm just glad that my kenjutsu is based around not facing an opponent head on."

"I agree with Juno, we really could use her, especially if we ever end up facing the Dark Angels again." Mai said, before she turned to the NurseJoy. "But whose Harem do you want to join, Juno-san?"

Juno looked at Kenji and smiled. "I think I'll join you, Kenji-san-if you'll have me, of course."

Kenji blinked in surprise slightly, but nodded all the same. "Of course," he agreed. "I would be honored to have you as a part of my Harem."

Juno's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, before she smiled. "Thank you Kenji-san," she said, moving close to him. "I'll make sure you won't regret it!" And with that said, she gave Kenji a soft kiss on the lips.

"Congratulations, Juno-san," Takeshi said. "And to you as well, Kenji-san."

_Meanwhile, outside_

"Well Jade, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Taro asked, as he, Ranka and Jade now stood outside Ryu's Capsule House, with him standing next to Ranka, while Jade stood in front of both of them.

Jade sighed just a bit as she glanced at Ranka. "Well, first off I want to ask you something, Ranka-chan," she said. "What exactly are your... _feelings _for Taro here?"

Upon hearing that, Ranka blushed several shades of red as she suddenly found her feet very interesting. "W-well... uhh..." she said, "H-He's a g-great tamer, a-and a great duelist! I-uh, I just a-admire him!"

"And?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cut the crap Ranka-chan, I _know _that look in your eye, you more than _admire _Taro-san." she then looked at the King of Games. "And I've seen how you've been looking at Ranka, and you definitely seem interested."

Ranka paled just a bit as she glanced at Taro, only to quickly avert her gaze when Taro looked in her direction, her cheeks reddening quickly. Taro, meanwhile, sighed. "Well... I will admit Ranka is an amazing woman," he said, causing the Diva to freeze, before looking back at Taro. "And I would love to get to know her more. But she's in your Harem Jade-san..."

"Actually," Jade said, glancing at Ranka "If Ranka wants to, I can give her to you and your Harem."

Both Taro and Ranka looked very surprised when Jade said that. "B-But Jade-chan!" Ranka said, "W-What about you? And Rukia-chan, Akane-chan, and the others?"

"Ranka-chan..." Jade said with a smile as she put her hands on Ranka's shoulders. "No matter what happens, even if you're part of someone else's Harem, we will _always _be great friends. I don't want to tie you down with us if you want to be with someone like Taro, which I really can't blame you if you do want to be with him after last night." She grinned a bit at the blushes both on Taro and Ranka's faces just mentioning last night's activities. "Besides, it's not like we won't still be with you," she added, looking up at Taro. "I think we'll be sticking around with Taro, Mai, Kenji, and these other guys for quite a while. But you only have to go with Taro if _you _want to."

Ranka looked unsure, as she looked between the woman who had been her friend since as far back as she can remember, and the man she had admired ever since he won the Edo League Duel Monsters Championship. "I...Uh..." She said, in uncertainty.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see it was Taro, who was giving her a reassuring smile. "Just do what you feel is what you want to do Ranka-chan," he said.

Ranka looked between Jade and Taro one more time, before she sighed. "Taro-sama..." she said. "If... If you would have me... I... I would be honored to be in your Harem. I-I'm not the best fighter, but... I promise to do my best."

Taro smiled. "I know you will, Ranka-chan," he said. "And we can help you get stronger together." He then knelt down a bit, and planted a firm kiss right on her lips, which caused Ranka to freeze a bit, before she eagerly returned the kiss.

Jade smiled a bit before taking out a Pokeball and handing it to Taro. "Here's Ranka-chan's Pokeball, Taro-san," she said. "I know she'll do well with you. Just make sure you take care of her."

When the two separated for air, Taro smiled and nodded. "I will, Jade-san," he said. "And thank you." However, then the trio heard the sound of engines in the sky...

_Meanwhile, with Victoria_

It had taken a fairly long time-so long, in fact, that night had fallen again-but the Condor had finally reached Miyoshi City.

Inside the cockpit, Komatsu had been joined by both Victoria and Helen. "Well, Mistress," Komatsu said, "We're finally here. You able to sense your friend anywhere?"

Victoria reached out with her Magic, searching for Mai's unique Magical Signature. Eventually, she managed to locate it. "There," she said, pointing at a location on the outskirts of the city. "She's over there."

Komatsu piloted the Condor over to the location, where they saw a trio of Capsule Houses beneath them. "So she's down there, Victoria?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Victoria replied. "She's in one of the Capsule Houses. Komatsu, could you set us down nearby?"

"Sure thing, Mistress!" Komatsu replied as she switched the craft to Hover Mode, setting it down about three dozen feet away from the cluster of Capsule Houses.

All they had to do now was exit and talk to Mai.

And hope that whoever Mai was with wasn't too hostile.

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**LEVIATHANESS, the Deep Devil Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Humanoid/Animorph (Sea Serpent)  
**Element: **Water/Ice  
**Frequency: **Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
**Diet: **Anything and everything (Omnivorous)  
**Role: **Death and destruction on the high seas  
**Libido: **Unknown (Low presumed, but no one wants to test it)  
**Strong Vs: **Water, Dragon, Flying, Ground,  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Steel  
**Attacks: **Glacier, Hydro Pump, Heat Drain, Tidal Wave, Cold Snap, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Ice Boulder, Water God, Icicles, Mirror Image, Spike Cannon, GigaStorm*  
**Enhancements: **Gigantic, Enhanced Durability (x20), Enhanced Endurance (x20), Enhanced Strength (x40 near ocean floor, lowers to x20 near surface), Enhanced Speed (in water only) (x10), Immunity to cold temperatures, Extremely high water maneuverability, Longevity(presumably)  
**Evolves: **None (We hope)  
**Evolves From: **None  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill): **900,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **40,000,000 SLC

Recommendation if you see one: Stay calm. Stay quiet. Turn off anything that might make noise. And for gods sake do NOT try to fight her, especially if she's awake. If she's asleep, just walk, or swim, away quietly and do NOT wake her up. If she's awake at all, and especially awake and angry...do as you would with a Widow...RUN THE FUCK AWAY DUMBASS! Or swim as the case may be.

As if Widows weren't enough to deal with.

Leviathanesses are demonically powerful Pokégirls that have only recently been discovered in the last fifty years. Now that they have been, officials finally have an explanation for several sea-based disappearances. One that nobody is happy with.

At almost 300 feet long and over 25 tons, the Leviathaness is literally the LARGEST non-Legendary Pokégirl ever seen, second only to Typhonna herself. Their upper torso is the form of a rather attractive woman with a bust equivalent to a large C-cup, but while they have a face that could be described as cute and long flowing hair, don't go hoping for a smile. They have teeth as long as a grown man's arm and sharper than many swords. Their long, bluish-gray scale-covered arms have a fin-like web of flesh, giving them a form of 'sea-wing', allowing these already aqua dynamic Pokégirl even greater maneuverability. On their back is a crest of long, sharp, and strong spikes that can and will rip a ship's hull right out from under them. Their upper torso, however, only takes up about 50 feet of their body. The remaining 250 feet, however, is one long and powerful tail capable of wrapping around a Pre-Sukebe dreadnought and crushing it, like a Naga with a Titmouse.

That, however, is only when they're truly calm. If angered, from either being awoken or being wrongly attacked, they go through a terrifying metamorphosis. Their heads become elongated and reptilian in form, their necks extending out to the length of their arms, and their bodies get covered in hard scales and sharp spikes. The once beautiful face and lovely form is quickly replaced by a vicious and horrifying monstrosity of pure rage. what makes it worse is that when they're in this form, they can use Spike Cannon to launch their massive spines at their target, and unleash a vicious new attack that only they can use. GigaStorm.

The first ever Leviathaness known was one that had actually downed a fleet of Dreadnoughts during the Revenge War, obliterating them with the use of Icicles, Hydro Pump, and Ice Beam combined with Glaciers to slow their movements. This showed a tactical nature not seen since the Revenge War as it's presumed that back then this 'First Leviathaness' was Tamed, but the ones we've dealt with now are all Feral.

The first Leviathaness ever seen since the Revenge War was discovered off the coast of what would eventually become Scyllia in the Scarlet League in the year of 78 AS, when some ships attempting to dock near the construction camp had to use sonar to track the icebergs. But the sonar did far more than just tell them where the safest path was. It also woke up one of these massive beasts, still slumbering from the end of the Revenge War. The ships, a flotilla of cargo ships from the Ruby League to drop off supplies at the construction camp, were completely and utterly annihilated, the crews aboard them eaten alive by the vicious creature. Luckily for the residents of Alexandria, the Leviathaness went back to sleep after obliterating the ships, she's since been detected and destroyed.

Since then the breed had been unknown, as least until one appeared near the Tropic League. Mysterious glaciers appeared in the area around the year 253 AS, when use of submersibles and sonar began to come back into use. Submersible vehicles, designed to withstand deep water pressure, traveled to the bottom of the glaciers, traveling further, to nearly the ocean floor. They accidentally woke up the sleeping Leviathaness with their sonar, who promptly ripped open the submersibles and ate the Pokégirls and Tamers inside. It then attacked the nearby cruisers, destroying them with a powerful new technique as of yet unused by any other Pokégirl, one now known to s all as Giga Storm. After the attack, the creature fed on the corpses of the sailors, made an annoyed-sounding noise, and then left, swimming back down to deep waters.

A second Leviathaness was discovered near the Edo League. This Leviathaness was furious enough at being disturbed from her slumber to come inward, attacking land. Fortunately, a pair of Tamers, both with high-level Samurai, managed to slay the Leviathaness, both Pokégirls using their Zanmato techniques to cut the creature in half. Research on the body by PLC scientists garnered a lot of data on Leviathaness biology, which in turn led to the Omega-Level danger rating, much like that of the Widow.

Satellite surveillance by a Video Girl Upgrade in Titan Taming Incorporated employ revealed that there were at least fifteen Leviathanesses in the world, with a possibility of more that she couldn't pick up on satellite scan. In all locations she discovered, there was an unusually high presence of glaciers. Subsequent warnings were issued to all seafaring vessels about maintaining absolute silence in heavily glacial areas. Confrontations with Leviathanesses are to be treated as encounters with Widows in terms of danger. They have a tendency to stay in hibernation most of the time in the deepest possible waters, but they have auditory capacity that is very sensitive to sonar. As such, the use of sonar in glacial areas is greatly discouraged.

There have most likely been several undocumented encounters with Leviathanesses. Only one has been fully documented since the last one. A Widow had wandered into a glacier-infested coastal area in search of Tamers to mate with. A Leviathaness, disturbed by the sonar coming from the nearby Zubutt infested caverns, was attacking the city. The Widow, seeing only meat to fill her belly, unknowingly saved the city when she attacked the Leviathaness and stung it with Hyper Venom. As the Leviathaness died in tremendous agony, the Widow ignored the others in the area, save for a quintet of unfortunate Tamers that had caught her eye. The city was promptly evacuated, kept under monitoring until after the Widow had given birth to her eggs and died. The half-eaten remains of the Leviathaness and the Widow's eggs were destroyed, allowing the city's populace to move back in.

While Leviathanesses are untameable due to their sheer size and aggression, Researchers were quite surprised to learn of a small number of Leviathaness kits out in the world. Their sheer size is astounding, the smallest recorded being 75 feet long and well over 9 tons! The first one ever was found in the Noir league at around 289 AS while dissecting the corpse of a fully grown Leviathaness. As only one was found, and not an egg of sorts, it's believed that they give a single live birth approximately every 100 years. This first Leviathaness kit is being kept in a salt water lake near the site of her mother's death as a live research specimen. One of the major things they'd found out is that, while nowhere nearly as smart as a Tamed Bimbo, the Leviathaness Pokékit shows enough cognitive ability to learn, especially after she'd learned how to slip out of her chain keeping her near the center of the lake. One other thing they'd learned is that, while she's grown accustomed to people and Pokégirls she's been around in her 11 years of life, the captive 'kit tends to react to anyone she's not familiar with using extreme hostility that's grown more potent as she grows older and larger. Her termination is scheduled to occur after a certain point, when she starts to become too big for the holding area. As she grows larger and larger, she has become more and more hostile even to those she had become adjusted to, enforcing the need for her eventual termination.

GigaStorm - (ATK 300) A deadly water attack exclusive to Leviathanesses. The Leviathaness raises her arm and roars, forming a massive cyclone of water around herself extending 100 feet into the air and down to the ocean bottom. Does massive damage to anything in the vacuum radius of the attack.

_**BUTTSPROUT, the Toxic Flower Pokégirl  
**_**Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Rare **(Uncommon as Domesticated, Common around the Magma Isles and desert regions)  
**Diet: **carnivorous (but can live on sun, water, soil)  
**Role: **gardeners, grounds keepers, predators  
**Libido: **Average (High after prolonged periods in sunlight)  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Buttsprout  
**Enhancements: **Solar Rejuvenation, High Poison Resistance (any except Hyper Venom)  
**Evolves: **Weepingbutt (normal)  
**Evolves From: **None

Buttsprout is another Plant-type Pokégirl, but where the others are modeled on flowers or similar, this one is based on the Venus flytrap and sundew...this one is carnivorous. Her design allows her to survive in poor environments, such as deserts, by allowing her to digest meat. If sufficient sunlight, water and soil nutrients are available, a Buttsprout is fine, but she prefers meat in her diet even when she doesn't -need- it.

Her appearance is similar to a full-sized Sexycute, with a more normal skin tone and a grass skirt (yellow/tan color, like dried grass). The only green is on the undersides of these leaves, which she will expose to sunlight if she wants to get some serious photosynthesis going, such as for healing, and on her vine whips, which emerge from under her skirt, and can be used both as normal vine whips and as roots, whether for anchoring herself or to reach nourishment at a distance (although she doesn't -yet- have a draining attack). Her breasts are okay (unlike Oddtits) averaging around a C-cup, and are quite in proportion to the rest of her.

As far as sex is concerned, Buttsprout is very aggressive, mainly due to her carnivorous nature. While her libido is generally average (although like most Plant-types prolonged exposure to sunlight can correct this) her preference is for being the aggressor, almost exactly like a Domina. In general, her approach to sex is hard to distinguish from her approach to lunch. Her first general action is to immobilize her "prey" and once said "prey" is aroused, she mounts her partner. What makes this a little scary (even with Tamed Domestics) is this is how she feeds, as her Root/Vines are under her skirt. In the wild, she normally kills her prey and buries them and sends her roots in for what amounts to a very slow 'leech' attack (totally not usable in combat). However, also like a Domina, if a Tamer can turn the tables on her, and "defeat and devours" her (sexually speaking) s/he will have a very loyal Pokégirl, who tends (at least to him/her) to be very submissive...although occasional reminders are a good idea. In a Harem setting, Buttsprout tends to want the Alpha position unless the current holder can stomp her flat (or if the 'Sprout is a Domestic is shown solid reasons why the other girl has the position). While they are both Plant/Poison types, it is not recommended to have both a Domina and a Buttsprout in the same Harem unless the Tamer has a -very- forceful personality or has an Alpha that can kick -both- their butts in a two on one match.

Buttsprout is very limited in combat, having only her Vines and Buttsprout, rather than the normal collection of pollens/powders commonly associated with Plant/Poison-types. If facing an opponent she can't defeat (for whatever reason) she tends to flee after using Buttsprout to attempt to immobilize them. Against a poison Pokégirl she is devastating, as she can ignore almost any poison around...the only one she has to worry about is Hyper Venom, and even that she -might- by able to survive (but like anyone with more sense than a Feral Titmouse will avoid if at all possible). She likes high places, her vine/roots allowing her to climb otherwise sheer hill/mountain sides, but also for another reason...her signature move will work on just about anyone, even normally immune Pokégirls (although only in temporary mode) and this includes herself. Using her pollen on herself, she can inflate her bottom (which unlike normal or permanent buttsprout pollen makes the posterior tougher and less sensitive) and handle a landing equal to twenty feet times her current level (so a fifth level Buttsprout could drop one hundred feet and not be harmed) or block almost any blunt attack similar to a Milktit's Busting Out attack...although against an edged or piercing attack, her defense isn't nearly as great.

Domestic Buttsprout are used like many Plant-types in the horticulture area, and are not too dangerous, but Feral Buttsprout are lethal, as they will hunt, kill and eat other Pokégirls and humans. If Tamed (or raised domestically) they can be taught not to look at people/other-Pokégirls as potential food, but in the wild are considered a Class Four hazard (Class Three in poor soil/water environments where they have to supplement their diets)...so it is recommended not to let your Buttsprout go feral.

As a note, Buttsprouts are among the best at producing the pollen that is their namesake, and can make permanent applications as often as once every three days, and this includes while Feral (larger rump roasts for dinner).

Cases of Threshold girls becoming Buttsprouts are rare, but do occasionally happen, but only to girls in (or long-term residents of) badlands areas not really suited for normal plants.

_**GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Animorphic Metamorph (Sea Serpent)  
**Element:** Dragon/Water  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Fish, Water Pokégirls  
**Role: **Battleships, feral terrors.  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs:** Water, Fire, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon  
**Attacks:** Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Twister, Dragonbreath  
**Enhancements:**  
**Normal Form: **Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3)  
**Battle Form: **Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Magicunt (Battle Stress + Severe Injury)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill): **600,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming): **650,000 SLC & free medical care until you can tame your Gynadose without injury (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **90,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Run, and keep out of the water!

Gynadose were, during the Revenge War, designed to spearhead Sukebe's aquatic campaigns. As such, much like Demon-Goddesses and Neo Iczels, they are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets; although not aquakinetics, their prowess in the water is terrifying. As such, after the war, not a great deal of the breed were captured or tamed, a fact that has led to a fairly large population of ferals, particularly in temperate regions of the sea. This is, as one might expect, very unfortunate for humanity; few things are more detrimental to sea traffic than a feral Gynadose. They do, however, help to keep the populations of other Water-types at reasonable levels.

Physically, Gynadose, like the Sphinx, are metamorphs. Their normal form is roughly human in appearance, but covered in a protective layer of fine scales that feel only slightly rougher than normal skin to the touch, although some feralborns' have been known to be more coarse. The color of these scales varies greatly between specimens; although blue and blue-green are the most common, flashier colors aren't uncommon; crimson and violet are both seen relatively oft, and some collectors have been known to seek out the rarer colorations, such as black or silver. Beyond these scales, Gynadose are set apart from humans by slightly clawed feet, horns of various types (which are often a different color than the rest of the body), a more toned physique, and, in some cases, a long, almost prehensile ridged tail. Although no reason has yet been found for this last, it is almost unheard of for a non-feralborn Gynadose to possess it, whilst feralborns themselves almost invariably do. On average, specimens' height ranged between six and eight feet, with a C-cup.

The breed's battle form, on the other hand, is a rare example of a Pokégirl who becomes almost completely inhuman. When metamorphosing into this form, a Gynadose's body seems to fuse together, her arms melding into her sides as her legs fuse, then begin to extend. Her horns generally grow out further as her face becomes draconic in nature, losing almost all vestiges of humanity. When the transformation is complete, the Pokégirl resembles nothing so much as a true sea-serpent; a sinuous, well-scaled body stretches between fifteen and thirty feet long, its color carrying over from her first form. The thickness of this serpentine body is generally between two and four feet, and perhaps the only human feature it retains is, toward the tail-end, the vaginal opening, which is considered a blessing, considering that ferals have difficulty form-shifting. Said opening can be found on the underside of a metamorphed Gynadose, which is easiest to identify as opposite the side with ridged protrusions running along it. All in all, a Gynadose's battle form is quite impressive.

Considering their rarity and ability, one might expect the breed to be a "hot item," then. But, although they certainly have their fans, Gynadose are generally disliked for multiple reasons. The primary reason is that, like many types, Gynadose are... unpleasant, temperamental, and very much not a field day to manage; in the words of one tamer, "She got pissed at the drop of a hat. Any hat. ANYWHERE ON THE PLANET!" Whilst this is obviously hyperbole, it does get the point across quite well; barring extenuating circumstances, it takes very little effort to anger a Gynadose and much of it to calm her, and considering the breed's powers, they are quite dangerous when angry. They also tend to have a problem respecting anyone weaker than themselves, which has led to some comparisons to the Nidogg breed and to complications within harems, wherein a Gynadose will almost always attempt to take the alpha spot, regardless of her skills at leadership. However, the existence of a powerful alpha exist within the harem prior to her entry can somewhat help with this problem, as Gynadose usually respect a stronger power.

Other reasons for their unpopularity include that they're prone to destroying property in anger, and, more recently, the suspicion that the breed might be the pre-evolutionary form of Leviathaness; the discovery of said breed marked a huge drop in Gynadose popularity. However, more recent studies have shown that this is unlikely, primarily because Leviathanesses seem to be the only natural predators of Gynadose (barring Sharptits, whose relationship in the wild can be described as more of a rivalry, as both breeds are dangerous and powerful). Ironically enough, even during the height of these allegations, the staunchest supporters of the breed remained the shipping industry; although ferals terrorized said industry, many of those who ply it have come to depend on Gynadose to protect them from Gynadose. This reasoning has also been employed by some coastal towns, especially after an incident early in the history of the Amethyst League, where a tamed Gynadose successfully defended the city of Sardinia from a rampaging monster believed to have been a Giantess.

With that said, as one might imagine, Gynadose fight very well in the water, but are not particularly great outside of it, primarily because their battle forms are not suited to non-aquatic conditions, and many of their more powerful water attacks depend on the battle form's ability to move water physically. As such, in their more human forms, Gynadose are limited to their draconic abilities for the most part, as well as to far less strength and durability. However, there are some advantages to this form, primarily that it allows for clearer thinking (although Gynadose in either form aren't know for their strategic minds) than the more animalistic combat body, it can move on land, and it requires vastly less energy expenditure. The latter, in fact, is the greatest limitation of the combat form; because of its sheer size, it burns a great deal more energy when used and can quickly expire unless a significant source of food, usually other water Pokégirls, is available. As far as actual tactics go, Gynadose generally prefer to strike quickly and pound an enemy with brute force, be it that of her tail or that of a Hyper Beam. This approach is naturally not the best for sex-battles, though.

As for taming in general, Gynadose usually prefer to dominate, especially if her lover is someone she doesn't respect, a fact that has led more than one frustrated tamer to throw up his metaphorical hands and Level 5 his Gynadose. However, beyond that, few strong preferences have emerged save for an unfortunate few who would rather tame in their battle forms. As stated above, such taming is certainly possible... but very difficult; considering the strength inherent to said form, heavy restraints are generally required, as is much open space. Thus, it is well for tamers who capture a feral Gynadose in this form that such expenses are covered as part of the capture bounty. Also, it is important to note that the libidos of feralborn Gynadose spike to extreme for around a week in the fall, usually during the month of October, but domestics' and thresholders' normally do not.

Feral Gynadose, as previously stated, are terrifying creatures to happen upon, particularly on the open sea; they tend to be as temperamental as their tame sisters, if not more so, and prone to destroying things. Thankfully, though, they still tire easily, particularly those who go feral in their metamorphic state, and their minds aren't particularly sharp. Still, one should take care; it does not require a particularly high intelligence to sink a ship, not to destroy an ill-defended seaside village. Praise be to the Thousand Gods, however; Gynadose thresholds are extraordinarily rare.

_**MAGICUNT, the Magical Fish Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Animorphic (Fish)  
**Element:** Magic/Water  
**Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** kelp and some fish  
**Role:** spellcaster (especially water)  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Electricity, Plant, Ice  
**Attacks:** Punch, Spells  
**Enhancements:** Spellcraft  
**Evolves:** Boobfin (Dark Stone), Gynadose (orgasm + level)  
**Evolves From:** None

Magicunt's look basically like Mermaids, except that along with the normal vagina at the bottom of their abdomens, there is a second, much larger vagina spanning from the sternum and terminating at the start of the normal one. This vagina is anatomically complete, including a fist sized clitoris, a urethra (used mostly for water-spells), and vaginal canal. But instead of connecting to a Uterus, the vaginal canal terminates in a pocket dimension (who's size depends on the level of the Magicunt.) early in life, there is only enough space to hold a few small items in it, but it may grow large enough to carry passengers. The reverse side of the pocket dimension, once it reaches sufficient is a spherical type room made of the Magicunt's own flesh, and filled partially with clean, fresh water. There also is a sort of reflection of the Magicunt, attached to the wall. That Magicunt's cunt forms the only exit to the room.

Because of this pocket dimension, Magicunt's are very valuable as a means of transport across and into water.

It is also believed that this pocket dimension is the source of a Magicunt's magic. But like all magic type Pokégirls, this is poorly understood.

There is also a rumor that if a Magicunt enters the "magic cunt" of another Magicunt, then their pocket dimensions become intertwined, and they end up sharing a joined pocket dimension. This is as yet untested.

_**SWIMSLUT, the Water Elemental Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Water  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **prefers shellfish and human style food  
**Role: **menial water-related jobs  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs: **Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Attacks: **Water Gun, Bubbles, Cheer Song, Magic Song, Slick Stroke  
**Enhancements: **Ageless(*), Stylized Form, Amplified Singing (**)  
**Evolves: **Boobkini (orgasm)  
**Evolves From: **Nymph (Water Stone)

The Swimsluts are like many Nymph evolutions in that they still like sex. Most Swimsluts have some variant of blue, blue-green or green skin. Oddly, their hair is NEVER the same shade as their skin, always being either a darker shade or one of the other hues possible for their skin. Their hair is generally wavy and the ends froth like the sea foam at the edge of the tide.

Their height is generally below 6 feet tall, but usually above 5 feet tall. Above 6 or below 5 feet is not unheard of, but is rare nonetheless. Their bodies are quite smooth, similar to Boobfin, allowing them to glide through water much faster than most other water Pokégirls. Feralborn Swimsluts have fins on the sides of their heads instead of ears, and are more likely to have claws than a Domesticate or Threshold Pokégirl.

Swimsluts have beautiful voices, second only to those of Bards and Divas, and are comparable to Jigglysluts. The Swimslut, however, has developed the ability to amplify her singing to double it's effectiveness when in or around water or ice.

Swimsluts are naturally beautiful because once they reach the physical equivalent of 21, their bodies no longer show aging. They still age, internally feeling all of the effects of time, but their bodies do not show it until they are the physical equivalent of 75. They generally die before their beauty becomes equal to that of any human of the same age, though whether this is simply coincidence or intent on the part of the Swimslut has not been discovered.

_**SERAPH, the Heavenly Defender Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Flying/Magic/Fighting (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** defender of love and justice  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ground, Normal, Plant, Steel, Infernal Pokégirls  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Flying, Psychic, sex attacks  
**Attacks:** Dive, Typhoon, Evade, Punch, Kick, Bear Hug, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Double Kick, Dynamic Punch, Reflect, Heal, Magic Fist, Magic Kick, Mana Bolt  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x15), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Toughness, Endurance  
**Evolves:** Fallen Angel (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone will greatly increase the chances, but isn't completely necessary)  
**Evolves From:** Armsmistress (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)

Seraphs are the most militant of celestial Pokégirls. They are ever-vigilant to defend good and innocent people from the depredations of those whom they consider evil, which especially includes infernal Pokégirls.

Seraphs don't look much different from their previous form, having long, flowing hair, which may now be of any color, not just red, eyes that can likewise be any color now, and large, feathery white wings. These wings are not part of her arms, allowing her to fly and attack simultaneously. However, doing so is more difficult for her than it would be for a true bird Pokégirl, making the Seraph weak versus Flying-types. Most Seraphs are quite busty, and have breasts that are a generous C cup at least. They are obviously muscled, but their toned form hides an incredible, disproportionate strength. They aren't as strong as their previous form, but what they lose in strength they gain in the way of combat prowess and magic.

Seraphs take themselves and their duties very seriously. They see themselves as having a sacred responsibility to defend people from evil forces. They prefer to look to more preternatural evils than mundane ones though, and are prone to ignore things like robberies and thefts in favor of mystic evils, such as hauntings and dark cults. They regard infernal Pokégirls as the worst sort of evil, and though they don't attack them on sight, any minor provocation is enough to set them off. Seraphs get along well with other celestial Pokégirls, considering Angels and Pokégirls who are Blessed to be like younger sisters. Megamis and such tend to regard Seraphs with a sort of exasperated affection, like how one would treat a slightly crazed younger sibling, since they feel that Seraphs are both too militant and are wrong to ignore the "lesser" evils of the world.

When in a fight, a Seraph's first concern is to get any innocent people out of the way, and will willingly and unhesitatingly place themselves in front of someone to protect them trusting their defensive moves, such as Resist and Reflect, to help them get withstand the assault, along with their Toughness enhancement. Should an innocent be injured, they will immediately use Heal on them. Once any innocents are safe, a Seraph quickly wades into battle, using her various Punch and Kick attacks to pummel her opponents into the ground. Seraphs always use their weakest attacks first and gradually increase their attacking power as the fight goes on, since even on evil creatures Seraphs are loathe to cause unnecessary damage, being defenders and not sadists. This can cause the Seraph to take some otherwise avoidable damage early in a fight, but they tend not to mind this. Seraphs can last a long time in battle, thanks to their Toughness and Endurance enhancements, their defensive moves, and their ability to Heal themselves. Should a Seraph get desperate to win a battle, she will use Focus or Focus Energy to power up a move and then unleash it to devastating effect. Should a Seraph not be able to close the distance between herself and her foe, she relies on Magic Fist, Magic Kick, and Mana Bolt to win the day for her.

While serious, even stern, when fighting or looking for some evil to combat, Seraphs are just the opposite when it comes to Taming. Sex talk makes them blush and lose their composure easily. When about to be Tamed, they tend to blush, giggle, and avert their eyes, acting almost ditzy. Despite their great strength, they never need to be restrained, since never once has a Seraph lost control so much that she injured her Tamer. A Seraph's embarrassment about sex works against them on the battlefield though. They have a hard time resisting sex attacks, and know none themselves. They tend to be very humiliated when defeated by being brought to orgasm, and will be even moodier than usual about it for a while afterwards. For the most part though, Seraphs do well in a Harem. They see themselves as having to guide their Harem-sisters and her master by persuading him to champion the causes of good, and she judges herself based on how well she can convince her Tamer to fight the same supernatural evils that she herself does. She usually doesn't try to be the Alpha, seeing herself more as a guide and mentor than a leader by necessity. However, Seraphs are totally opposed to having an infernal Pokégirl in the same Harem as her, and the two invariably bicker non-stop until one of them leaves, submits to the other (which virtually never happens), or dies.

Feral Seraphs are quite docile, and won't attack anyone unless it's to defend themselves. Even then, they tend to just use Punch, Kick, and Heal when the fight is over. Capturing a Feral Seraph is thus much easier than it would be to otherwise fight a non-Feral Seraph. They do need to be restrained when being Tamed out of Feral though, since they aren't intelligent enough to restrain themselves. There has never been a known case of a Threshold girl becoming a Seraph.

_**BANSHEE, the Prosecuting Ghost Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Ghost/Flying  
**Frequency:** Unknown  
**Diet:** Unknown  
**Role:** Revenge  
**Libido:** None  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Psychic, Bug, Fighting  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Electric, Rock, Magic  
**Attacks:** Night Shade, Possess, Lure, Illusion, Fear Aura, Sprite, Ghost Blade, Haunted, Shadow 3, Invis 3, Wailing(*), Cacophony(**)  
**Enhancements:** Unknown  
**Evolves:** Unknown  
**Evolves From:** Ghostly (Discovering own body or murdered body of loved ones), Rooder (Failing the Trial)

Banshees are the result of murder. It's believed that sometimes a Ghostly can form away from their original bodies and upon finding said body, will recall their former lives. In particular, the last moments. The Ghostly will then evolve into a Banshee and begin hunting the person who killed her. Sometimes, this will also occur if she finds her loved ones murdered.

Unlike other Ghost Pokégirls, Banshees have but one purpose: finding the murderer responsible. Once this is accomplished, she will depart for the afterlife.

However, many times, finding the killer isn't always easy.

As such, she will often track the spiritual signature of the person as best as she can, but will ask for aid from Megami, Sorceresses, other Ghost Pokégirls and even Youma and their evolutions. If any of these Pokégirls attempt to stop her or convince her to stop pursuit of the killer, they will be ignored and the Banshee will look for someone who will help.

If they find the killer, they will attack immediately and without mercy. Even if driven off, she will simply return the next day to attempt again. Only an exorcism, admission of guilt to Megami or law enforcement agency or the murderer's death prior to her return will quell her anger.

Banshees become truly troublesome when they are either unable to exact her revenge within 10 days of finding the murderer or if the murderer is killed before she can find them. She will them begin to haunt the murderer's dwelling, pestering and attacking all within relentlessly and using Wailing and Cacophony routinely, until she is exorcised or otherwise appeased. This generally includes proper burials and the murderer either going to jail or at the very least, being listed as a murderer in an official document.

Banshees will often listen and respect to Megami, unless the Megami tries to get her to leave without making efforts to at least rectify the situation. They will then ignore that Megami and continue their pestering until another effort to appease her is attempted by someone else.

(*****) - **Wailing **- (ATK 5 + EFT) Everyone who hears the wailing with shudder. Opposing Pokégirls will have their Special Defense reduced by 25%.

(******) - **Cacophony **- (ATK 50 + EFT) Everyone who hears this amplified deafening scream will be unable to hear for 2-8 turns, have their Special Defense drop by 75% for six rounds and may become dizzy and confused. In some cases, they may faint. Megami, Youma and their evolutions and Ghost Pokégirls are the only ones who can ignore these aftereffects (they'll still be deafened, though).


	12. Chapter Twelve: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Twelve: Confrontation

_Inside Ryu's Capsule House_

"So, you're Jaden's mother?" Kenji asked, as everyone had settled inside Ryu's Capsule House, Kenji now talking to Sutura. "I gotta say, the resemblance is remarkable."

Sutura laughed a bit ."Yes, well I always thought Jaden took more after me than Phil." she said, "Also, Kenji... I believe I should personally thank you for finally ridding Jaden and the world of that bastard once and for all."

Kenji just smiled. "I was just doing the right thing," he said before he blinked. "Oh, right, almost forgot..." he then pulled out a Pokeball, and opened it, and in a flash of light Joyce appeared before them all.

Joyce blinked a couple of times before taking in her surroundings, her eyes landing on Sutura in front of her. "Sutura-chan!" She shouted happily hugging the Super Sayjin who just as happily hugged her back. "Jaden-kun really found you!"

Sutura giggled as they separated. Looking Joyce over, she really did look far more happy than the last time she saw her. "Yeah, he did," she confirmed. "Thank you for looking after him as much as you could..."

Joyce blinked back a couple of tears. "Sorry I couldn't do more..." She returned before both women smiled at each other once more and headed off to the couch to catch up.

Ryu smiled as he watched them move off to the couch before turning back to Kenji. "You're looking good Kenji, both you and your 'girls," Ryu stated approvingly. "Win any more badges yet?"

Kenji chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head "One other than Henka," He admitted "I was hoping to challenge Miyoshi before leaving, too."

Ryu grinned in response, patting the boy's back. "Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait until I have my go at the gym leader." He announced, shocking the Pyrokenetic.

"Wait, _you're _going to go after the championship?" he asked in shock, getting a teasing grin from Ryu. "Ah man, and my chances went down by a hundred percent!"

Ryu simply laughed, clapping the boy's back "Ah I'm sure you'll give us a run for out money kid!" He announced in amusement.

They both stopped when they heard Joyce let out a squeal of joy, before she glomped Sutura down on the couch. "You're Pregnant? That's great Sutura-chan!" She cheered out.

Ryu chuckled as Kenji looked back at him before shrugging. "What can I say?" He asked, his eyes twinkling before he gestured for Kenji to move in closer to him. "Although, I am thinking of proposing to her after our gym battle," He revealed getting a dropped jaw from Keniji. "Mind giving me a hand with a little pet project? Your fire skills will be _very _handy."

Kenji blinked in surprise but nodded all the same as the two disappeared from the house.

Mai was currently sitting at a table with Takeshi, Sayane, and Hitomi, telling the three about how she had grown up. "So you were treated like royalty while in the Vale, Mai-san?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah," the Fire Mage replied. "It had its good points and its bad points. The good point was that I had pretty much every whim and desire catered to. The bad point was that practically _**everyone**_ called me 'Ojou-sama' or 'Hime-sama'. Almost no one ever called me by my name-heck, I would have even tolerated a 'Mai-sama' given how rarely people used my name. Only one person outside of my parents ever called me by my name, and she was my first real friend."

"Who was she?" Takeshi asked.

Mai smiled, but it was a bit melancholy. "Her name was Victoria," she said. "I first met her when I was only five years old, and she had just arrived at the Vale to train in Magic. She befriended me not because of my parentage, but simply because she liked being around me. She became more than a friend-she was like an older sister to me. And... honestly, I had a bit of a crush on her, too." Her smile turned into a sad frown. "She left the Vale after her training, saying that she had something she needed to do. She promised that she'd come back and see me again eventually, but she never did. I didn't see her again until a few days ago, and our meeting was... less than cordial..."

Hitomi placed one of her hands on top of Mai's. "Don't worry, Mai-san," she said. "You'll see her again. And hopefully the next meeting will be more cordial than before."

Mai looked up, gratitude on her face. "Thank you for your encouragement, Hitomi-san..."

Takeshi and Sayane, though, weren't quite as sure. Given the timing Mai had mentioned on the recent meeting with her friend, Takeshi and Sayane were all but certain that this Victoria was actually Victoria Imperatrix, the Dark Empress.

'_The tricky part is what happens the next time we meet her,_' Takeshi thought to himself. '_I'd rather not kill her, and cause Mai more grief, but would capturing her alive be worth the risk?_'

At that exact moment, however, his Aura Sense flared, alerting him to the appearance of a powerful presence, and causing him to swivel and look in the direction he was sensing the presence from. Oddly enough, Mai was also looking in the same direction.

"Onii-san? Mai-san? What's the matter?" Hitomi asked.

"We have company," Takeshi replied. I can sense five individuals, three with really powerful Auras. And one of them feels so familiar..."

"This Magical Signature..." Mai whispered, before she gasped. "Victoria!"

Mai then bolted away from the table, heading for the door. "Mai-san, wait!" Takeshi called out, but she didn't hear him. "Frak! Let's go, Sayane!"

"Right!" Sayane replied, summoning her armor as she and Takeshi ran out of the Capsule House after Mai, grabbing their swords on the way out.

"O-Onii-san~!" Hitomi whined, even as she got up and ran after them. "Wait for me~!"

"Well, this can't be good," Jaden said as he picked up his own sword before he ran out the door, with Reggie, Rena, Christina, and Hikari following soon after him.

As they got outside, the group actually had to pause for a second as they came upon a rather... peculiar scene, there was a large VTOL sitting between the two houses, and five women were scattered across the 'lawn', the most obvious being the Dark Empress. However, what _really _caught their attention was the fact that Ryu was standing between Victoria and her Magic Knight, Akira was resting against Victoria's jugular vein while Ryu had out a Bowie Hunter Knife and was resting it against Helen's own neck. The last three were surrounded by a white hot wall of flame with Kenji standing guard over it, a few wisps of flames surrounding him.

"Victoria!" Mai called out at about the same time Hitomi called out "Helen!", running up to the women they'd recognized.

Victoria, hearing Mai's voice, smiled happily as she called back, "Mai!" However, Helen's rather surprised squawk of "Hitomi?!" Caused her to look over at her Alpha, seeing the other woman running up to her. She realized that this must be the person Helen had told her about, and hoped that this could help prove their trustworthiness.

Takeshi wasn't really surprised at all about Mai's old friend being the Dark Empress, but the fact that Hitomi knew the Magic Knight _**was**_ a bit of a surprise, until he remembered what Hitomi had said about her fight back in Hakuma, and figured that she was the Magic Knight Hitomi had fought back in Hakuma, the one that was supposedly on their side. Takeshi and Sayane walked up to Ryu and Takeshi asked, "So, what's the situation, Ryu-san?"

Ryu, who had refused to even budge his blades in the slightest, kept his eyes on Victoria as he answered. "Me and Kenji spotted them coming in for a landing, thankfully we were out of sight from them," he answered. "We waited for them to disembark when we moved, so, dead or alive?"

"Alive, if you'd please," Takeshi replied. "It turns out that Mai and Victoria are old friends, and I'd rather not cause her any grief. Besides, the fact that I can't see or sense her Dark Queen around anywhere raises questions-questions these five probably have the answers to."

"We'll answer any questions you may have for us," Victoria replied, slightly surprising Takeshi, Sayane, and Ryu. "And I promise you that we will not try to attack you or escape."

Ryu's eyes bored into her own as he rose an eyebrow, for some reason Victoria felt as if she was a child being inspected by an elder. "Return all but your Alpha to their 'balls, then we'll talk." Ryu ordered cooly. "And please be sure to remember one little fact," He leant in until his lips were near her ear. "I _slaughtered _a whole swarm of Mantises when I wasn't even as half as strong as I am now, you do _anything _to _anyone _that is here and there will not even be enough of you to fill a thimble."

"I advise listening to him," Jaden said with a nod, "Trust me, he is _not _nice when he's pissed."

Victoria nodded, before recalling Karen, Hana, and Komatsu into their 'balls. Hitomi was slightly surprised that Helen was still out. Did that mean she had done it? Had she actually saved Victoria from the influence of her Dark Queen?

Takeshi reached out with his Aura Sense, then nodded. "I'm not reading any other Aura Signatures aside from us, our companions, her, and the Magic Knight," he said. "And given that her Dark Queen was supposed to be her Alpha, that raises even _**more**_ questions."

"Ilya may have been my Alpha before," Victoria replied, "but the events at Takachi city resulted in us parting ways." She then smiled at Mai, causing Mai to realize that she was involved in some way. "Helen is my Alpha now. We'll explain in detail, but I'd rather do it inside."

Ryu had both Helen and Victoria lead the way into the house, and even though he removed the blades from their necks, his sword had yet to be sheathed as he positioned himself continually at their backs, ready to make a kill strike if necessary. "I think you should start explaining what brought you here," Ryu said, his voice still hard.

Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, and Mai had all followed Ryu and were now standing next to him, waiting to hear Victoria's story.

Victoria sighed. "To be honest, I'm going to need to explain just about everything about my history," she said. "I grew up in a small town in the Amethyst League, with an Angel named Ilya and an Elf named Sophia as my closest friends. We had a peaceful, happy childhood together... until our town was destroyed by a group calling themselves Team Violet."

"I lost my parents that day, and the trauma from the event caused Ilya to evolve into a Fallen Angel. The three of us swore vengeance on Team Violet that day, and I became a Tamer, with Ilya and Sophia as my 'girls. Helen joined us shortly thereafter."

"When I awakened the Potent Spellcaster Bloodgift, with a focus on Dark Magic, I went and trained at the Vale, where I met Mai. Unlike most, I didn't care about how she was the daughter of the Arch Mage-something just compelled me to spend time with her. By the time I finished my training, I saw her as a little sister."

"When I left the Vale, I promised Mai that I would return and see her someday-I had planned to do it once I'd destroyed Team Violet, but things went terribly wrong..."

"We attacked a fairly large Team Violet base, confident we could destroy it. We couldn't. They overwhelmed us, killing one of my 'girls. Seeing that 'girl get killed caused something to snap in Ilya, and the fact that she was unknowingly touching a Dark Stone caused her to Evolve into a Demoness."

"I think that might have been the first sign that something was wrong, but I didn't see it at the time. Ilya just focused on gaining more and more power, and the rest of us kind of got swept up in it. Eventually, she came to me with a ritual she had discovered, one which would give her even more power, but it had a few drawbacks. First, it required four powerful Infernals, two Dark Stones, and two Dusk Stones. Sophia had evolved into a Dark Lady at this point, and I had three other powerful Infernals, so there wasn't any problem there. The other drawback was the other thing it required-a Dark-Type Pokegirl to be killed as a sacrifice."

"I didn't like that last part, but Ilya and Sophia convinced me that the ritual was necessary. I'd become really close to them at that point, and couldn't really refuse them anything. And when another of my 'girls, emotionally distraught after the death of her lover-the same 'girl Team Violet had killed-actually _**volunteered**_ to be the sacrifice, there wasn't really anything I could do to stop her."

"They performed the ritual, with me observing, and Ilya became a Dark Queen. And then, at the next town, the authorities cornered me and asked me to hand Ilya over to them. I couldn't-she was too precious to me. And when they tried to take her by force, I fought back with her and the rest of my Harem and escaped."

"Soon after, we learned of the Bounty that had been placed on my head. Ilya convinced me that this was a sign that the world had rejected us-not her, but _**us**_. She actually convinced me that we had to destroy this world to create a new one where we could be accepted."

"However," Helen said, picking up the story, "I was able to realize that Ilya had been changing-not just in form or powers, but in personality. All the tragedies that she had suffered had changed her, filling her with hate-and the events in that town and the Bounty gave her an appropriate target for her hate-the world. As she kept building up our Harem with Infernals and Fiendish Templates, I began to realize that she simply wanted to see the world burn. And she had essentially duped Victoria into believing it was the right thing to do. I wanted to save Victoria from her influence, but I had to do it slowly. I made occasional comments to her when Ilya was out of earshot-asking her if the lives of all the innocents that we'd be killing was really a fair price for this new world."

"Unfortunately," Victoria continued, "I didn't listen. But things began to change after Hakuma Town. We lost most of the Harem in that failed attack, and losing so many 'girls hurt. Ilya, however, simply saw it as a loss of numbers, and said that we could easily replace those numbers. That's when the first seeds of doubt were planted in me, even as we began taking new 'Girls into the Harem.

"Then came the attack on Takachi City, where Zane offered the assistance of the Dark Angels and Jenova offered her assistance and that of Sephiroth. I was already feeling a lot of doubt that day, but Mai's words to me-that we'd rejected the world instead of the other way around, and were simply proving public opinion to be right-really drove my doubt to new heights. And then, looking over the devastation afterwards, it finally hit me how many had died-how much blood was on _**my**_ hands. I realized that Helen was the only one I could talk to, and so I did-and I finally listened. I finally realized what was going on-that changing the world didn't have to be violent, but Ilya and Sophia only wanted destruction. I also realized that I had to leave. As gratitude for helping me see the truth, I made Helen my new Alpha, and then we gathered the only other three 'girls in my Harem who saw what we did, stole the VTOL you saw us arrive in from the Dark Angels, and made our way here to Miyoshi City-where I knew Mai would go."

Mai blushed. "So... you came here looking for... me?"

"Mai," Victoria said to her, smiling. "Like I said, you were like a little sister to me. And though your words hurt, I knew that you still cared about me. If there was anywhere I could have gone, it would be to your side."

Victoria then turned to the whole group before her and said, "Now, all I seek to do is stop Ilya and Zane from destroying the world... and atone for all I did while under her influence."

A sigh sounded behind them as a slight clicking sound informed them Ryu had sheathed his sword, they turned to face him to see that his face had softened as he looked off to the side. "Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves," he stated neutrally. "Whether in the eyes of the world or their own eyes." His eyes flicked over to them. "Don't make me regret giving you this chance." With that, Ryu, with a quick look to Kenji, left the house with the Pyrokinetic to continue their work from before.

"I agree with Ryu," Jaden said as he looked at Victoria. "I can tell you're telling the truth with what you and your Alpha said, you truly want to atone for your sins. So you are more than welcome to travel with us if you want to."

Victoria suddenly found herself glomped by Mai, the orangette tackling the two of them to the floor. "Victoria!" Mai cried out. "I'm sorry to hear about all the tragedy you went through, but I'm glad that you're no longer under Ilya's influence!"

"Thank you, Mai," Victoria said as she rubbed Mai's hair.

Kira giggled as she watched the pair, her hands itching to grab the lust dust in her pouch. "Hmm, play matchmaker with Lust Dust or not to play matchmaker with Lust Dust?" She asked in a quiet murmur and a smile.

Jade looked at Kira, and grinned as she whispered "Do it!" quietly enough that Mai and Victoria couldn't hear.

Takeshi and Sayane looked at Kira, then each other, and walked up to her. "Feel free," Takeshi whispered quietly enough that only he, Sayane, Kira, and Jade could hear him. "Sayane and I don't need any at the moment, though-we were planning on going at it by ourselves in private as soon as we got a chance-thanks again for the Woman Dust, by the way."

Kira grinned. "Don't mention it," she said as she pulled out a grenade. "Best get out of here now before things get... interesting." She said as she prepared to pull the pin.

"Gotcha," Takeshi whispered as he and Sayane left the house, heading for their own bedroom in one of the other Capsule Houses. "Have fun!"

Kira giggled a bit, "Oh, we will," she whispered as she pulled the pin, and let it roll on the ground.

When Jaden heard the sound of something rolling, he looked down and saw the small grenade. "What the fu-" he said, before the small grenade detonated in a blast of red dust which took up the whole house.

_**LEMON START**_

Kira giggled seductively as the Dust swept through the room, affecting the women and causing them all to start looking at the person closest to them in lust. Kira, on the other hand, used to dealing with her Tamer's Disease, was able to keep enough control over her lust to grab Jaden and Hitomi and shove them into a room before shutting and locking the door with an excited grin on her face "I want you two _all _to myself." She informed the pair, her grin widening at the lust showing through in Hitomi's eyes.

Hitomi smiled widely. She'd been starting to feel an attraction to Kira ever since that time in the bathroom, and the Lust Dust was greatly enhancing it. "Kira-chan~" she said huskily as she pulled off her gi, revealing her purple bra.

Meanwhile, Mai and Victoria were gazing into each other's eyes, their minds clouding over with lust which greatly enhanced the feelings they had for each other. Mai moved first, capturing Victoria's lips with hers. Victoria was surprised for just a split second before she began returning the kiss eagerly. The two mages then began quickly disrobing one-another's bodies from clothing, separating only to catch their breath or to remove clothing.

Kenji and Ryu, having heard a commotion from outside, walked into the house to find a full blown orgy getting underway, making Kenji half groan. "Kira," he said, summing up the entire situation in a single name before he found himself pinned to the ground by Fuujin, who only had eyes for the not-so-mini Kenji, while Ryu found himself under assault by the twins, who were quite happy to show the world justhow coordinated the pair could be in bed.

Helen and Mikoto were quickly shedding their clothes, too, their gazes focused entirely on their Tamers going at it. Both mages were now nude, and Victoria had a finger pumping in and out of Mai's pussy while Mai suckled on Victoria's breasts.

Meanwhile, back in their room Hitomi and Kira were going all out, with Kira on top of Hitomi, having her left hand tease her pussy under her panties, while her right hand was teasing her left boob, her fingers pinching her nipple, while also participating in a full make-out session with her as well.

Meanwhile, Jaden couldn't just sit by and watch the hot action before him, his own cock throbbing painfully in his pants. '_Damn... she just had to lock the damn door..._' he thought, '_And Rena and the others are outside... wait..._' he then reached for his pocket, and pulled out the Pokeball of his recently captured Swimslut.

Grinning, Jaden then let the Swimslut out of the ball, the Pokegirl blinked as she took in her new surroundings before she first noticed Kira and Hitomi, before quickly noticing Jaden as well. She also got a whiff of Lust Dust that had slipped into the room, and immediately began feeling the effects. She then suddenly found herself being kissed deeply by Jaden, and was frozen for a few seconds before she began returning it as she helped Jaden out of his clothes.

Taka let out a wail of pleasure as Ryu roughly pushed her against the wall his hard cock pushing into her as he started to hammer away into her, Dori was on her knees under her sister who had her legs wrapped around Ryu's waist, her tongue caressing Ryu's cock as it moved in and out of her sister's pussy, her own pussy throbbing in response. Before she could do anything else, a pair of strong arms picked her up and pushed her against the wall next to her sister, allowing her to see another Ryu standing there before echoing her sister's wail of pleasure as the clone plunged into her pussy.

Miyuki managed to silently unlock the door to the room Hitomi, Kira, Jaden, and his Swimslut were in, slipping in and silently closing and re-locking the door behind her. She removed her armor as she approached Hitomi and Kira, eventually reaching them and slipping her arms around from behind Kira to begin fondling her breasts. "You didn't think you'd have Hitomi-chan all to yourself, did you?" she cooed into Kira's ear. "You'll need to share her with me if you want her. Luckily, I'm more than willing _**to**_ share her, and I'd be willing to share you with her, as well, because I do believe she's been wanting you since this afternoon."

Meanwhile Jaden, who had finally gotten out of his Clothes, was having his own fun with the Swimslut, getting right down to business as he had her pressed up against the wall, raising up her leg and proceeded to pound his cock into her soft pussy, the Swimslut moaning in pleasure at the sensation of being fucked, "S-Swims-slut!" She called out her species name.

Helen had joined Victoria and Mai, locking lips with her Mistress while she fondled Mai's breasts. Victoria had added a second finger in Mai's pussy, bringing her ever closer to her limit as she started pumping a finger of her own inside Victoria's pussy.

"HARDER!" Fuujin demanded as Kenji steadily pumped into the Shadowcat doggystyle, teasing the base of her tail which caused her pussy to flutter around his cock pleasurably. "I WANT YOUR CUM, KENJI-KU-U-UN!"

Kenji grinned as he gave her tail a light tug causing her to yowl in pleasure, cumming around his dick for the seventh time. "You want my cum in you that badly Fuujin-chan?" He asked teasingly. "Beg for it..."

"PLEASE!" She screamed out desperately. "CUM IN ME MASTER, PLEASE CUM INSIDE YOUR SLUTTY ALPHA AND GIVE HER THE SEED SHE LOVES SO-O-O-O MUCH!"

Kenji grinned again as he suddenly slammed his hips flush against hers. "For being such a good girl, here's your reward!" He shouted out as he erupted into her vice-like pussy causing her to erupt into another orgasm.

Meanwhile, Jaden had changed positions with the swimslut, he was now sitting down on a chair, raising and lowering her down on his cock faster and faster, while the Swimslut couldn't stop moaning or chanting her species name over and over. "Gonna cum soon!" He warned, "Here it comes!"

The Swimslut screamed to the heavens as he came inside her, forcing herself to orgasm as well. As she experienced her orgasm, she was enveloped in a bright light, causing Jaden to shield his eyes for a bit. "Evolution?" He asked in surprise. When the light died down, he saw that she had grown by two inches, and her Breasts had increased to a full E-Cup. The newly evolved Boobkini stayed inside an orgasmic high for a while until she fell back against Jaden, who chuckled. "You were pretty good," he said to the Boobkini. "So, would you like to stay in my Harem, or not? It's your choice."

The Boobkini glanced at him in surprise, seeing that he was giving her a choice. She smiled a bit before she flipped herself around, before she gave him a passionate kiss. "B-Boobkini..." she said, nodding since she couldn't say anything because of her Taming Shock.

Jaden smiled. "Then welcome to the family," he said. "Though you're going to need a name... how does Tsunami sound?"

She smiled widely as she hugged her new Tamer. "Boobkini..." she said, before she fell asleep right there. Jaden sighed as he set her down on a nearby bed, before he turned to Kira, Hitomi, and Miyuki, and the sight he saw caused his erection to return almost immediately.

Kira and Hitomi were in a 69 position, Hitomi on the bottom and Kira on top, passionately licking each other out. Miyuki was helping Kira eat Hitomi out, occasionally sharing a quick kiss before resuming eating her out.

Suddenly Hitomi screamed out in pleasure, juices erupting from her pussy and over Miyuki and Kira's faces. Her screams reverberated into Kira's pussy, sending her over the edge as well as she screamed to the heavens, sending her own juices flooding over Hitomi's face and into her mouth.

When they came down from their orgasms, both Hitomi and Kira looked at Jaden, and grinned. "_Jaden~,_" Kira said, "_Please_ fuck us~, we _need _it.~"

Jaden blushed a bit as he looked at Miyuki and Hitomi. "Uhh... I thought you two were... uhh... Lesbian?" he asked, unsure what to do at the moment.

"I am..." Hitomi replied with a blush, "but...as long as it's you, Jaden-sa...Jaden-_kun_... then... I don't mind..." Miyuki smiled a bit, with an equal blush, as she nodded in agreement.

With that approval, Jaden grinned back. "If that's what you want, Hitomi-_chan,_" he said before he formed a cross with his fingers, and in two puffs of smoke, two Clones of Jaden emerged, both equally naked, and their cocks fully erect.

Hitomi smiled, spreading her legs and using her fingers to spread her pussy open. "P-please, Jaden-kun," she said shyly, blushing even harder. "P-please fill my pussy with your cock."

Jaden nodded, as Clone One went after Kira, Clone two moved in against Miyuki, while Jaden himself moved towards Hitomi, positioning himself over her, his cock now positioned just outside her pussy. He slowly began moving inside, causing Hitomi to gasp until he came across a barrier, causing him to blink. "You still have your Hymen?" He asked.

"M-Miyuki-chan never penetrated me d-deep enough to break it..." Hitomi replied, still stuttering out of shyness, "a-and it never tore during training..." She gulped, bracing herself to prepare for the pain, and then said, "F-feel free to break it, Jaden-kun..."

Jaden nodded, as he backed up a bit, before quickly thrusting in, causing Hitomi to whimper in pain as her virginity was officially broken. Jaden kissed Hitomi, while doing everything he could to give her pleasure over the pain. Hitomi was honestly surprised by the kiss, but slowly the pain began to go away, being quickly replaced by the pleasure Jaden was giving her, and her eyes lowered before she returned the kiss.

When they separated for air, Hitomi gave him a reassuring nod. "Y-you can move now," she said. Jaden nodded as he slowly pulled out of her, before slamming back in causing her to gasp in pleasure, before he began repeating the process, going slow at first, but picking up the pace slowly.

Hitomi, meanwhile, couldn't explain the pleasure she was having. Despite having tamed with Miyuki, Kira, and Sokudo, none of them have ever gone so deep into her pussy. It was a completely new experience for her, and she was loving it. "J-Jaden-kun..." she moaned, beginning to instinctively shift her hips back and forth in time with Jaden's thrusts.

Jaden then began going faster and faster into Hitomi, her legs wrapping around Jaden, matching each other's thrusts as Jaden moved his arms around her back to support her, Hitomi beginning to moan louder and louder after each thrust, occasionally they looked to the side, watching as Jaden's Clones were doing the same with Miyuki and Kira as well, which turned them on even more.

Jaden and Hitomi continued like this, until they both felt a familiar pressure. "H-Hitomi-chan, gonna Cum soon!" Jaden grunted out.

"Me too!" Hitomi shouted. "Cum inside me! Please! I want to feel it! Please!"

Jaden nodded, before he delivered one final, and powerful thrust into her, as he released his load all into Hitomi's pussy, causing Hitomi to scream out her own release, feeling his cum spread into her womb as she had, what she considered, to be the best orgasm of her entire life.

As the two came down from their high, they collapsed back onto the bed just when the other Clones came into Miyuki and Kira causing their own orgasms, Hitomi was on the bottom and Jaden on the top. "That was... amazing, Jaden-kun..." she tiredly whispered.

Jaden smiled. "You were... amazing, Hitomi-chan..." he whispered back, just as tired.

Hitomi smiled back, as she kissed Jaden on the lips again. "Ya know... I think I like you, Jaden-Kun," she said, still tired. "I wouldn't... mind doing this... again sometime. Maybe we could... include Rena-chan and the others?"

Jaden chuckled a bit. "I think I like you too, Hitomi-chan, and that sounds like a great idea," he said.

Hitomi giggled a bit. "I also... wouldn't mind... adding Kira-chan sometimes..." she said. "Ever since... this afternoon... I keep finding myself... attracted to her..."

"Am I really that good?" Kira asked as she suddenly glomped onto Jaden's back, making him grunt in response to the added weight "And Jaden-kun here want's to be my personal knight in shining armor, too!"

Jaden grinned a bit "Of course," he said a bit teasingly, "It's my personal code of honor to help beautiful women in need, Kira-chan."

Hitomi smiled. "And I definitely am starting to feel that way for you, Kira-chan," she said. "I had a good time with you this afternoon, and there's something about you that just... draws me in, I guess."

Kira giggled as she grinned widely. "Want to know my secret?" she asked teasingly.

"Not really," Hitomi replied. "I only plan on being with you two, and our 'girls, and knowing whatever your secret is probably wouldn't be needed."

"Agreed," Jaden said before he grinned. "So, shall we continue on to round two?"

Hitomi blushed a bit, as Jaden began making out with Hitomi once again, while Kira began exploring her pussy with her tongue.

_Meanwhile, with Takeshi and Sayane_

As soon as they'd closed the door to their bedroom, Takeshi and Sayane crushed their lips together in a searing, passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they parted, gazing into each other's eyes. "Just like always, huh?" Takeshi asked.

"Not quite," Sayane replied. "There's one difference tonight, Takeshi. Tonight, we are going to go at it until you knock me up!"

Takeshi smiled in agreement, before they kissed again, beginning to undress.

Eventually, they were completely naked, and they spent another few minutes playing with each other, Sayane stroking Takeshi's cock as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy.

Finally, Takeshi's cock was fully erect, having grown a full two inches while in Vegeta Valley to a total of eight inches, and Sayane's pussy was fully lubricated. "You ready, Sayane?" Takeshi asked.

Sayane responded by laying on her back on the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy. "I'm more than ready, Takeshi," she said. "Please, fill me up with your cock and seed!"

Takeshi smiled as he positioned himself above her, gently lowering himself into her. Sayane moaned at the pleasure, and Takeshi started thrusting, slow at first, then gradually speeding up.

The two were feeling more pleasure than normal tonight, possibly having caught a minor whiff of Lust Dust but primarily because they had finally made it to where they wanted-the point where they could have children.

After several minutes, they reached their limits. "S-Sayane!" Takeshi grunted. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"YES!" Sayane screamed. "DO IT, TAKESHI! CUM INSIDE ME! KNOCK ME UP!"

"Sayane..._**Sayane**_..._**SAYANE!**_"

The two screamed to the heavens, being heard by everyone in the Capsule Houses and the surrounding area as they came together, Takeshi's seed flooding her womb as her vaginal walls milked his cock for all it was worth.

After the climax, the two settled down next to each other on the bed. "That was amazing..." Takeshi said.

"It was..." Sayane replied. "_**Much**_ more pleasurable than last night. I wonder if that's one of the benefits of being a Pokewoman?"

"Only one way to find out," Takeshi said with a grin. "Ready for round two?"

"Yes," Sayane replied. "And round three, and round four... and as many rounds as necessary for me to conceive."

Takeshi smiled as the two kissed again.

_**LEMON END!**_

_Later, in the Morning_

Ryu stared up at the familiar ceiling of the living room to his Capsule house briefly wondering how he got into this particular predicament.

Said predicament came in the form of five females, only one of whom was a member of his harem, notably Sutura and of whom he was laying against his head nestled between her, in his humble opinion, _very _comfy breasts. Two of them were pokegirls one being the Magic Knight Helen and the Ronin Mikoto, both of whom somehow seemed _very _comfortable wrapped around, and using, his legs sound asleep. The last two females were human, to his knowledge at any rate, and were both snuggled up against his chest, their arms wrapped around him, on his right was the Vale Magician Mai while Victoria, a woman who had not only been his enemy not even a full 24 hours ago but had attacked the town he had come to call home, was snoozing comfortably on his left. A quick peek 'downstairs' and he was spotting a _very _incriminating trail of semen trailing down their legs originating from their snatches.

'_Well, how don't I remember that?_' He wondered, trying to recall the events of the night, let's see, orgy, from which Jaden, Kira, Hitomi, Miyuki, Takeshi, and Sayane were suspiciously absent, and Kenji had the brilliant idea of adding alcohol into the mix... and that explained everything, including the rather annoying headache he had. '_So... question is... will I get murdered in an incredibly horrible fashion, will they try and ignore that this ever happened, or will this be a repeated thing?_'

He looked around, and was somewhat relieved that at least he wasn't the only one in such a predicament. Kenji was currently resting his head on Lea's breasts, with Joyce and Christina on either side of him hugging his arms with Alexis on top of him, Kenji's member still inside of her snatch, and Taro was lying on top of Jade with Mana and Fuujin lying on either side of him. Throughout the room, Ryu could see everyone was in less-than modest positions.

Suddenly a pair of slight groans drew Ryu's attention back to his chest, where Mai and Victoria were both beginning to stir. "Ugh..." Mai groaned, "why does my head feel like someone slammed it into a wall?"

"Not so loud, Mai..." Victoria moaned. "It's making my headache worse..."

The two were like that for another minute as they regained lucidity. "Wait..." Mai asked. "Where are we?"

"Not quite sure," Victoria replied. "The last thing I remember was that red mist filling the room, then..."

Their eyes widened as they started remembering more. The red mist, the lust-filled haze, the memory of being... intimate with each other, with their Alpha's joining in, and that's where it suddenly stopped. They then looked down, seeing the semen coming from their pussies, then looked up at Ryu. As one, they leapt off of him and over to a wall, as soundlessly as possible so as to avoid waking anyone else up. "Umm... good morning, Ryu-san..." Mai said, again in a rather low tone to avoid waking anyone else up.

"Umm... Yo?" Ryu said looking rather nervous and not moving as none of their Alphas had woken up yet. "Would you blame me if I said alcohol was involved in this?"

"Not really," Victoria replied. "Explains the huge headache and the fact that I remember being intimate with Mai and our Alphas, but not when you joined in."

"Same," Mai said. "I never saw it too much in the Vale, but I have heard stories about what some people end up doing while drunk."

"To be completely honest, this is my first time waking up in this... situation," Ryu admitted. "And I am unashamed to admit... I _really _wish I could remember what happened last night because I am _positively _certain it was amazing."

"I'm kind of glad I _**don't**_ remember, actually," Victoria said. "No offense to you, Ryu-san, but I just don't swing that way."

"Neither do I, to be honest," Mai added. And with courage gained from the memories of the Lust Dust orgy, she turned to Victoria and said, "In fact, aside from my 'girls, there's only one person I have my eyes on." She then proceeded to give Victoria a passionate kiss.

Victoria's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before slowly closing again as she returned the kiss.

Ryu blinked at the scene. "Hot," He muttered under his breath before an idea hit him as the two girls seperated "Just out of curiosity, and don't blame me, you two are smoking hot and anyone with even the slightest ounce of a libido would ask the same thing... what if I used Gender Dust? Because dammit I want memories to go with seeing you two like that!"

The two looked at each other, surprised, before Mai looked back to him. "As long as you only used it once," she said. "The only ones I want to be intimate with on a regular basis are my 'girls, Victoria, and her 'girls."

"Mai..." Victoria said in shock.

"Victoria..." Mai replied, her voice colored with a determination to admit what was currently in her heart. "When you trained in the Vale, I actually developed a bit of a crush on you. Seeing you again in Takachi City simply rekindled it with even more strength, even though we were on opposite sides at the time. And now, after what happened last night, I know exactly how I feel, and can say this from the absolute depths of my heart."

As Mai leaned in again, she whispered, "I love you," before kissing Victoria again.

There was another groan, and Ryu looked to see Reggie was now waking up. "Sukebe..." she groaned as she tried to get to her feet. "...what happened..." However, she stopped trying to get up when she felt something latched onto her tail, as well as something lying on top of her, and she looked and blushed at seeing her tail in the grasp of Mana, while lying on top of her was Cynthia. "The Fuck?" she muttered.

"Welcome to the world of Orgies and alcohol," Ryu stated dryly, catching the Sayjin's attention. "At least you didn't have a black out right before you apparently had wild sex with a pair of, and I mean _no _offense by this _whatsoever_,smoking hot lesbians."

"None taken," Mai and Victoria replied simultaneously.

"By the way, Victoria..." Mai said. "You're probably going to need a new name to go under the radar, right?"

"Not so much under the radar," Victoria replied, "but I want to distance myself from my past as much as possible, and discarding the name Imperatrix would be a good place to start."

"Well," Mai said, "why don't you use my last name? You always were like an older sister to me, and even though I want to... deepen our relationship... I'd still be honored if you took my last name."

"Victoria Tokiha..." Victoria said, testing it out. "I like the sound of that. And in regards to your feelings..."

Mai swallowed, nervous that she might turn her down.

"...I honestly don't know yet whether I love you or not," Victoria said. "However, I do know that I feel _**something**_ for you, and I am willing to take a chance and find out if it truly is love, or simply a different form of the same sisterly affection I've always felt for you."

Mai smiled. "Thank you, Victoria..." she said.

Then there was another pair of groans, and those already awake turned to see it was Taro and Jade, "Shit... my head..." Jade groaned as she held her head in her hands. "Hurts worse than the first time I had too much of Cynthia's milk..."

Taro grunted a bit, "You're telling me..." he muttered, before the two froze a bit before they looked at one another, and then took in their surroundings.

"Wow..." Taro said. "So...that wasn't a dream..." Jade, meanwhile, blushed furiously before she looked up at Taro with a smile. "Reminds me of the Orgy we had back in the woods when Kira first used Lust Dust on us, eh?" she said.

The door into the house then opened, and Takeshi and Sayane walked in. "Morning, everyone," Takeshi said, before looking around.

"Umm... wow," Sayane said as she, too, looked around. "It looks like Kira-san's Lust Dust Grenade might have had more of an effect than she thought..."

"You're telling me..." Taro said as he got off of Jade, around that same time the others in the room were slowly awakening. "Though some of it was probably due to Kenji bringing out the alcohol... "

"Uhh..." Kenji groaned as he began to wake up. "It seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Kenji... when I am able to, I am going to _train _you." Ryu stated from his position, apparently Sutura, Mikoto, and Helen _really _liked to sleep.

Kenji paled as he started looking for an escape route, he remembered the horror stories from the letters he got from Jaden... especially after the young Tamer decided it would be a good idea to splash his sleeping teacher with ice cold water.

He could _feel _Jaden's pain just from reading that letter.

As he looked around the room, hoping to find his friend for some advice, he blinked when he couldn't find him anywhere "Hey... where's Jaden?" he asked.

Takeshi and Sayane looked, but couldn't see Jaden either. Then they noticed a couple of other people missing. "Hitomi and Miyuki aren't here, either," he said.

Ryu blinked. "Kira isn't here, Jaden isn't here, Hitomi isn't here, and Miyuki isn't here," He pointed out slowly. "Am I going to have to save my apprentice/little brother/step-son from your Tsundere Sister?"

"I hope not," Takeshi replied. "She's never shown a real interest in men before, and I kinda get the feeling that she didn't get involved in the alcohol part of the larger orgy..."

"We should try and find them," Reggie said once she managed to free herself from Mana's grasp and maneuvered out from under Cynthia. "I think we should check the Bedroom."

Takeshi nodded, and after freeing Ryu out of his current predicament, the already awake members headed for the Bedroom, where they opened the door. Upon gazing inside, their eyes went wide, and in Takeshi and Sayane's case, their jaws dropped.

Inside, they found Jaden, Hitomi, Kira, Miyuki, and the Swimslut Jaden had caught the other day, which had obviously evolved into a Boobkini, in bed _together_, with Hitomi having her arms wrapped around Jaden's left arm and Kira's arms around his right arm, both of them were _very _close to Jaden, while Miyuki and the Boobkini were lying on top of Jaden, all of them still having the covers of the bed covering them, and they were all still fast asleep.

"What the frak?" Takeshi asked. "Imouto... and _**JADEN?!**_ I could have sworn she was developing an attraction to Kira-san after yesterday afternoon..."

"She could still be attracted to Kira-san," Sayane pointed out, "but I agree-I was _**not**_ expecting this..."

Ryu looked at the situation. "I am both proud and jealous at the same time," Ryu stated. "Proud that he turned a lesbian bi, and jealous because he gets to remember it."

Takeshi continued staring with his jaw open, before another thought occurred to him. "You know, I just thought of something else," he said. "What do you think the odds are that either Imouto or Kira-san conceived?"

Ryu blinked in realization. "You know... that's a good point..." He admitted before another realization hit him as he turned to Mai and Victoria. "And considering that realization, should anything come of last night's... _escapades_,I will be doing my damndest to support you should you end up pregnant."

"Thank you very much," Mai and Victoria replied simultaneously.

"Once everyone's up, dressed, and had breakfast, we should probably head to the Pokecenter before doing anything else," Takeshi said. "It may have been less than a day, but I would _**assume**_ they have equipment powerful enough to let us know now whether Sayane, Imouto, Kira-san, Mai-san, or Victoria-san are pregnant now, instead of having to wait."

"You won't have to worry 'bout me." A sleepy voice informed them as they turned to the bed to see Kira sitting up with a long yawn. "I had a special surgery done to remove the risk of pregnancy before I set out on my journey, Tamer's Disease and everything. Can be reversed if I want it to be..." she glanced at the still sleeping Jaden and smirked a bit. "...and I may consider reversing it now that I don't have a Bounty on my head anymore."

Then they heard some more yawns, and they saw that Hitomi and Jaden were finally waking up, the two Tamer's eyes opened as they stared at one another, not noticing the others in the room yet.

Jaden smiled a bit. "Morning Hitomi-chan," he said. "Had a good 'sleep'?"

Hitomi blushed a bit, but nodded. "Yeah... god last night was amazing..." she said. "I _Never _thought I'd do it with a guy in my life... I didn't think you could go so... so _deep._"

Jaden chuckled a bit "Hey, maybe next time we can see if we can go _deeper?_" Jaden asked huskily, causing Hitomi to blush bright red, but she grinned right back.

"Maybe~," she said, before she moved in and kissed Jaden, which he gladly returned.

The two heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, causing them to turn and see everyone else in the doorway. "Well, this is a surprise, Imouto," Takeshi said. "You've never shown an interest in a guy before."

Hitomi blushed. "To be honest," she admitted, "I've never _**had**_ interest in a guy before." She then looked at Jaden and continued, "But Jaden-kun... I guess he's the exception."

"I see," Takeshi said. "Well, why don't you guys all get dressed, and once we have breakfast we'll all hit the Pokecenter, where you, Mai, Victoria, and Sayane are _**all**_ getting checkups."

Both Jaden and Hitomi looked at him in confusion. "Why's that O'nii-san...?" She began to ask, before realization came in and she both blushed and paled at the same time. "Oh god, I didn't think about that..."

"What do you mean, Hitomi-chan?" Jaden asked, however then _he _put the pieces together and he copied Hitomi's expression. "Oh snap... "

Meanwhile, Ryu started crying anime tears. "I can't even remember possibly fathering my possible children!" He shouted despairingly. "DAMN YOU ALCOHOL!"

END CHAPTER

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**BOOBKINI, the Water Exhibitionist  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Water  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **prefers shellfish and human style food  
**Role: **menial water-related jobs  
**Libido: **Average to High  
**Strong Vs: **Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Ice, Plant, cat Pokégirls  
**Attacks: **Water Tower, Hydropump, Battle Song, Nameless Song  
**Enhancements: **Ageless(*), Stylized Form, Amplified Singing (**)  
**Evolves: **Naiad (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From: **Swimslut (orgasm)

Boobkinis are generally between 5'6" and 6'2" tall. They retain most of the physical aspects they had as a Swimslut with one major difference: Boobs. Whereas the Swimslut had no designated breast size, the Boobkini generally has E-cups or larger. Surprisingly, their ample bosom does not adversely affect their speed or combat skills in the water.

Feral Boobkinis love flaunting their breasts and are known to get on the bad side of any smaller breasted Pokégirl they come across. If they are in a harem, they'll tease the smaller breasted Pokégirls for a while, but will eventually tire of taunting them and move on to flaunt their breasts towards others. Even Domesticate or Threshold Boobkinis instinctively flaunt their breasts, though the more modest will become embarrassed over their arrogant behavior.

Despite their flaunting, though, Boobkinis prefer to have some measure of clothing, preferably bikinis, so they can continue to flaunt while keeping some 'mystery'. They may also like clothing because it helps keep their breasts looking ample.

The only time the Boobkini will not flaunt is if they meet a Pokégirl with equal or larger breasts. In most cases, they will simply acknowledge the larger girl's 'victory', but some become obsessed with that Pokégirl. Sometimes, this is simply out of respect and awe, though there are occasions when the Boobkini will want to become lovers with the aforementioned 'winner'.

All Boobkinis enjoy staying near the beach and may even want to be tamed on the beach. Being such beach lovers, they take great offense whenever someone leaves garbage or creates a mess on the beach. Ferals often attack the offending miscreant if they show no signs of cleaning up their mess, which has led to many beaches in both Pro and Anti-Pokégirl areas to have signs warning beach-goers to clean up after themselves. These warnings are repeated in school safety classes, on the radio and on television routinely during times of the year when people may visit the beach.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Bigger Family and

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Thirteen: A Bigger Family, and the Gym Battle

_Later that day, Miyoshi City Pokegirl Center_

After everyone had finally awakened after the massive orgy the night before, the group had a very large breakfast which quenched everyone's appetites. Though there was some awkward silences between a few individuals, namely Ryu, Mai, and Victoria.

Once they had their meal, they had all quickly gone to the Pokegirl Center to see if anything had... conceived in that night. Which was why now Jaden, Hitomi, Takeshi, Sayane, Ryu, Mai, and Victoria were inside one of the more larger examination rooms, sitting on separate examination tables.

"Well, Mr. Hisanaga... wasn't expecting to see you again so soon..." The Megami who had attended him and Sutura said as she walked into the room. "I must say you get around _very _quickly."

Ryu shrugged with a slightly smug grin that earned him a slight smack from Mai and Victoria "When you got it, you got it." He answered, ignoring the stinging pain of the slaps as the Megami sighed.

"Well, to the Misses Tokiha, I'm sure you are glad to know that neither of you are pregnant," She informed, looking at the chart before flipping the page while Mai and Victoria sighed in relief. "Mrs. Yamato, you _are _pregnant, congratulations." She paused as Sayane squealed in delight, tackling Takeshi in a tight hug as she proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat, before flipping the page again, nonplussed by the event that happened _quite _often. "And finally, Miss Yamato, you are also pregnant, congratulations."

Hitomi's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Jaden, whose eyes were just as wide. "Uh..." she said, not really able to say anything else.

"Uh..." Jaden replied, unsure what exactly to say. He wasn't sure if he should apologize, be thankful, or what. He just learned he was about to become a _father,_ and his mind began thinking a mile a minute, filled with worries of what could happen now.

Ryu placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up to his older brother/stepfather - they were really going to have to clear that up soon - searching for help. "I think right now Hitomi should decide what she would like to do with the child first," Ryu announced as the Megami slipped from the room, giving the group their privacy. "As this is happening in her body right now."

Hitomi thought about it for a while. While it was something that happened without planning, she did carry a new life inside her now-one that would need a mother and a father, and would probably get several other mothers out of the deal. "I'll keep the child," she said. "I'll be giving birth to him or her, so it's only fair to them if I raise them." She then smiled at Jaden. "I'd appreciate it if you would help me raise him or her, Jaden-kun-after all, it's your child, too."

Jaden, at first, appeared unsure. Part of him was afraid that he could possibly fail the child in some way or another, this hit him with almost as much surprise as it did Hitomi. But oddly enough... when he looked into Hitomi's eyes... he knew what he had to do.

He smiled back as he used his hand to draw Hitomi closer. "Of course I will, Hitomi-chan," he said, with all of the determination he could muster. "I know that, well... neither of us really were ready for this or expecting it... but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to be a good father, and I will do everything to protect you and our child."

"We all will," Ryu announced, a hand still on Jaden's shoulder, smiling down at the pair "After all, we are all basically one big family. A very strange and dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless."

"Thank you, all of you," Hitomi said, a few tears of joy in her eyes. Looking directly at Jaden again, she said, "And thank you, too, Jaden-kun. If I'm going to be a mother, then I'm glad that I'll be the mother to your child."

She then pulled him into a passionate kiss, one which Jaden immediately began returning before they had to separate. "Well... I guess we should tell the others," Jaden said. "God, I hope Kaa-san doesn't kill me..."

"Possibly," Ryu mused, smirking slightly. "Although something tells me it won't be for what you think it will be..."

Jaden and Hitomi both looked at each other, and took deep breaths before they got back to their feet, and headed out of the Examination room with the others. Hitomi surprised Jaden as she held his hand, however Jaden held her hand in return as they walked out the door to meet with the others in the lobby.

As they entered the lobby, the others all turned to see them. "Well?" Miyuki asked. "What's the verdict?"

Sayane smiled happily at the group. "Takeshi and I did it," she said. "I'm going to be a mother!"

The others all smiled. "Well, congratulations, you guys," Kenji said with a smile.

"Got that right," Kira said with her own smile. "Glad to see that my dust worked so flawlessly."

"That it did, Kira-san," Takeshi replied. "Once again, you have our most sincere gratitude."

"What about Mai and Victoria?" Mikoto asked.

The two mages smiled. "Not pregnant, thank goodness," Mai said. "No offense to Ryu-san, but the only way I'm carrying someone's child is if they find a way to make a fertilized egg using DNA from two women-and I'd be carrying Victoria's child."

Victoria blushed a bit at that. "I'm not pregnant, either," she said. "And I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to be a parent yet, either."

Kira hummed in thought. "Well, when you _are _ready, tell me," she said as she grinned a bit. "I may have an idea that could get one of you knocked up..."

Victoria blushed. "I-I'll keep that under advisement..." she said.

Miyuki then looked at her Tamer, who seemed to be somewhat nervous. "And you, Hitomi-chan?" she asked.

Hitomi gulped, then looked at Sutura and said, "Y-you're going to b-be a g-grandmother, Sutura-san..."

All was silent in the room as everyone turned to the Super Sayjin, who, if the mood struck her, could quite easily level a city, waiting to see her response. Ryu was right about one thing though, the two of them were going to be killed by Sutura in a way they would have never suspected.

It happened like this, at first her face was rather expectant, then neutral as she took the information in, the suddenly there was a squeal high-pitched enough to shatter the _reinforced crystal _glass panes in the Center as her arms wrapped around the couple's necks and hugged them tightly as she swung them around, laughing joyously. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She shouted happily as the pair quickly started to lose consciousness. "Ohh Jaden you made your mother so-o-o Happy~!"

"Umm... Sutura-san?" Takeshi said, getting her attention. "You might want to put them down, otherwise you might _**not**_ be a grandmother..."

Sutura blinked and looked down at her son and daughter-in-law - anyone who said she was otherwise would be getting a Kamehameha Enema - to see them with anime swirly eyes as they were passed out. "...Oops?" She offered weakly.

"Hey, Takeshi," Ryu called out, catching the Bounty Hunter's attention as Ryu leant in to whisper. "Will your clan request that Jaden marry Hitomi now that she's pregnant with his child?"

"Most likely," Takeshi whispered back. "The Clan is still somewhat traditional in that respect, though they do allow polygamy now, thanks to how most Tamers have more than one 'girl in their Harems. My attitude of only being with one woman is rather rare these days."

Ryu looked up to where Jaden and Hitomi were recovering from their near-death experience "Hey Jaden, come here for a sec, would ya?" He called out to the teen.

Jaden looked at Ryu and Takeshi for a moment, before walking over to them, rather dizzily though. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Listen, according to Yamato Clan tradition you're going to have to marry Hitomi since you knocked her up," Ryu explained lowly and in a calming manner. "Now, I _was _hoping to keep this a surprise for you till after we all got our badges from the gym, but I'm planning on proposing to your mother. My idea is that I think it would be a good idea to merge our weddings together."

Jaden looked at Ryu in surprise, hearing that he was going to propose to his mother, before he looked even more surprised at merging the wedding with his own. "You can do that?" he asked, "Not that I'm against it, but why?"

Ryu shrugged and smiled at the boy he had taken a shine to. "Personally, I think Sutura will love it," he admitted. "And it does help cut down costs a bit."

Takeshi added, "Also, although the Yamato Clan is traditional in the respect of having to marry a woman if you get her pregnant, they _**do**_ allow for Polygamy, considering the world we live in. So just because you have to marry Hitomi doesn't mean you _**only**_ have to marry her, if you were thinking of marrying any of the girls in your Harem, too."

Jaden looked between Takeshi and Ryu before he shrugged "I don't see anything wrong with it," he said. "I was sorta thinking I'd have to get married to Hitomi-chan already-not that I'm against it, really... anyways Ryu, we still gonna go down to the Gym today to get our first badges?"

Ryu smirked in amusement before reaching over and ruffling his hair, causing Jaden to swat his hand away in irritation. "Of course we are, kiddo," Ryu assured. "After all, I want to kick the Champion's ass for putting me in the spotlight like he did without asking me first!"

Jaden grinned a bit. "Looking forward to seeing _that _match," he said. "So, Hitomi-chan still goes first though, right?"

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Imouto still gets first crack at the Gym Leader, then you, then Ryu-san. Good luck in there..." Takeshi grinned. "...Otouto."

Ryu grinned as he looked over to the squirming Jaden before he groaned slightly. "Something tells me my dad's Retarded Luck is going to come into play somehow in my battle," He announced, causing the pair to look at him curiously. "As in facing the Gym Leader's Uber Team that is normally kept on reserve?"

Takeshi winced. "Quite probably," he said. "In that case, you might need to be ready to unleash both Sutura's full power as a Super Sayjin _**and**_ Taka's full Valkyrur powers. I only hope the gym can take that level of power..."

"Not to mention the gym will also have to deal with Rena-chan, Reggie-chan, Christina-chan and Tsunami-chan," Jaden said, shaking his head. "I have to pity the person who has to clean up after the mess we'll be leaving behind..."

"Forget the clean-up," Takeshi replied. "They might have to call in a Repair Crew-maybe even a Construction Crew-after you're all done..."

_Later, at the Miyoshi Pokegirl Gym_

Ryu looked up at the large building as the group stood outside it, admiring the architecture "Make note of those support struts there," Ryu announced, tracing his finger in the air before the gym as if it were a picture. "Make sure you at least get one shot there, it'll _really _destabilize the entire building."

Or maybe they were planning the Gym's destruction...

"Ryu-san," Takeshi said with a sigh, "when I said that they might need a Repair Crew or Construction Crew, that was simply an admission that you might end up destroying the Gym over the course of the battle-_**not**_ an invitation to actively _**attempt**_ said destruction during the battle."

"Come on Takeshi, it'll be fun!" Jaden said with a smirk, as they all headed inside. "Back when I was a kid I loved seeing old buildings getting destroyed. They can always just rebuild the Gym after we're done with it."

Takeshi sighed again. "That may be, Jaden," he said, "but I have learned that it is always best to be courteous to a Gym Leader while in their Gym, and intentionally destroying said Gym over the course of a Gym Battle would be _**extremely**_ discourteous. And although they tend to frown upon accidental destruction, they understand that accidents sometimes happen, and will usually let the offender off with an apology as long as they are _**absolutely sure**_ that it was an accident."

"And how are they supposed to know if it wasn't an accident... unless someone _**tells**_ them," Jaden said, sending a quick glare at Takeshi. "This building _**will**_ be going down, whether it's intentional or not."

"Alright, have it your way," Takeshi replied. "I just know what I've seen, and Gym Leaders tend to have a sixth sense about this kind of thing."

The group moved forward entering the gym to be greeted by the secretary. "Welcome to the Miyoshi City Gym," The Ingenue manning the desk greeted cheerily. "If you are here to challenge the Gym Leader, please step forward and register yourselves in the order you would like to challenge."

Hitomi stepped forward first. There was a form on the desk where challengers put down their name, where they were from (this was an optional field), what type of battle they wanted (Normal Pokebattle or Sex Battle), and how many 'girls they would be using in the challenge, which limited the Gym Leader to using the same number of 'girls when battling them. Hitomi filled out her name, left the origin field blank, registered for a Normal Pokebattle, and marked that she would be using two girls. She then stepped to the side for Jaden to come up and register.

Jaden stepped up to the registration, filling out his name and listing his origin as Hakuma Town, surprisingly, rather than Crystal Lake, filed under a Normal Pokebattle, and marked that he would only be using three girls this time.

Ryu stepped forward, filling out his name, listing his origin as Hakuma Town, and selected a Normal Pokebattle with two pokegirls. Cue spaz attack over Ryu's name and the group was ushered towards the gym, they were surprisingly told to enter an elevator to take to the gym leader, and actually were on said elevator for a good bit of time. And when they exited, their plans for Gym destruction went out the window.

The reason for that was the fact that they were now in a _massive _cavern that was easily twice the size of the gym building itself, with plenty of lighting all around. "Welcome!" A booming feminine voice shouted. "Welcome to the Miyoshi City Gym!"

"Thank you very much," Hitomi called back. "I assume that you're the Gym Leader?"

A woman stepped out on the opposite side of the battlefield, she didn't _appear _to be muscular, however, those with the training were able to see the powerful muscles that rippled beneath her bronzed skin, she had a short pixie cut brown hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a white muscle shirt with dark brown pants and construction boots. "I am Delvina Hinasu, the Gym Leader," Delvina confirmed with a wide grin. "Not often that I get to fight a Hisanaga and a Yamato in the same day."

Hitomi grinned. "You've faced members of my Clan before, then?"

Delvina laughed merrily "Of course I have, and they have always at least given me a challenge!" She announced. "Alright, now get your ass down here so I can kick it!"

Hitomi smiled as she stepped down to the battlefield, standing at the end of the field, Miyuki by her side.

A referee stepped forward onto a small podium that stood in the middle of the battle field. "This is an official Normal Pokegirl League Gym Battle!" he announced. "The challenger is Hitomi Yamato, and the battle is a 2 vs 2 single battle match! The challenger is allowed to make substitutions in the battle! Is the Gym Leader ready?"

"Of course!" Delvina announced impatiently.

"Is the challenger ready?" the referee asked, turning to Hitomi.

"Ready!" Hitomi shouted out, her smile widening.

"Then may the match... _BEGIN!_" The ref shouted out as he threw his arm up.

**(GYM BATTLE BGM: "Can you feel my soul" Overman King Gainer OST)**

"Let's do this, Gena!" Delvina shouted as she threw out a Pokeball, releasing a Mountain Cat.

"Go for it, Sokudo-chan!" Hitomi called out as she threw a Pokeball of her own, releasing Sokudo onto the field, the Dash taking a look around the field before eyeing her opponent.

"All right!" Sokudo said, "Time for my first ever Gym Battle! Let's have some fun!"

Gena smirked at the Dash speculatively. "Oh, this should be interesting," She purred as she moved into a fighting stance. "I hope you don't go down too easily..."

"You should be the one worried about not going down too easily," Sokudo countered. "You weren't trained by a Sayjin for the equivalent of a year at ten times earth's gravity!"

"Sokudo, start things off with a Sonic Punch!" Hitomi commanded, and Sokudo charged forward at _**extremely**_ high speeds, appearing in front of the Mountain Cat in a split second as she proceeded to unleash an equally-fast punch.

Gena smirked as Sokudo's punch landed clean on her face, however, Gena's face hardly moved from the punch. "Not a bad punch," She announced her hand darting out to grab Sokudo's hand as the Dash stared in shock at the Mountain Cat. "Would've hurt had it not been for my armored Skin."

"Gena, Mega Kick!" Delvina ordered, making Gena grin ferally as she lifted her now glowing foot and kicked Sokudo as hard as she could in the gut.

"GAH!" Sokudo grunted as she flew away from the force of the kick, backflipping a few times to land on her feet.

"Sokudo-chan!" Hitomi cried out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the Dash replied. "Compared to some of Sutura-san's attacks, that was barely a scratch!"

"Good," Hitomi replied with a grin. "Use Blur, Quickturn, and then Needleshot!"

Sokudo blurred forward again, this time appearing behind the Mountain Cat before turning around to face her opponent and firing off a barrage of metallic-coated hairs from her fur.

Gena let out a small shout of pain as the hairs struck her back before whirling around with a fist sized rock in her hand and chucked it at Sokudo, who dodged the attack "Gena! Harden!" Delvina shouted out, causing Gena to hunch up and shimmer slightly, increasing her defenses.

"Sokudo, Buzzsaw!" Hitomi commanded, and the Dash curled up into a ball, spinning at Gena so fast that the Mountain Cat didn't have time to react.

Gena grunted as the spinning Dash impacted against her hardened rock-like fur as the two struggled against each other, trying to gain supremacy "Gena! Stone Palm, from underneath!"

Gena, upon hearing her Tamer, suddenly leant back allowing the spinning Dash to start to move over the top of her before launching her rock-covered hand out in a palm strike, sending Sokudo flying up into the air.

Sokudo quickly regained control of her trajectory, coming to the arc of her flight directly above Gena and near the ceiling. And Hitomi decided that it was time for the gloves to come off.

"Sokudo-chan, Sonic Field!" she commanded, and the Dash rolled into a ball and started spinning again as a sphere of blue energy surrounded her. She then bounced off of the ceiling and dove straight at Gena, maintaining the field of energy around her as she descended fast enough to actually break the sound barrier.

"Gena! Harden again!" Delvina shouted desperately, only to be too late as the Dash impacted against Gena, causing an explosion to take place, out of which came flying an unconscious Mountain Cat. Delvina sighed as she recalled her girl. "You did good Gena, take a rest," She whispered to the ball before placing it on her belt and grabbing a new one. "Alright then, no more kiddy gloves. Let's do this, Celes!" she shouted out as she threw the ball, unleashing a Galem.

As Sokudo backflipped a few times, landing in front of her Tamer, Hitomi gazed at the 'girl her opponent had called out this time. "Sokudo-chan, can you keep going?" she asked.

"Definitely," Sokudo replied. "I've still got energy to burn!"

Hitomi smiled at her Dash's enthusiasm. '_Still,_' she thought, '_Galems are known to be tough. The only chance Sokudo really has is Sonic Field, but she'll need a lot of speed to do any damage. Might as well use the strategy we came up with in Vegeta Valley..._' "Sokudo-chan, Pinball Mode!"

As everyone else thought, '_Pinball Mode?_', Sokudo formed her Sonic Field again and launched forward-not at the Galem, but one of the walls of the cavern. Upon reaching the wall, Sokudo bounced off of it at an angle, traveling faster than she was before the bounce. Every time she hit a wall, she bounced off at a random angle, going faster each time until she was literally pinballing around the Gym.

Delvina smirked. "Not a bad idea," She mused. "Celes, Dig."

Celes grinned as she suddenly slipped into the ground just as Sokudo ricocheted off of the ground she was just standing on prior and continued to bounce around.

Hitomi frowned. '_Damnit!_' she thought. '_That Galem could be anywhere down there! The only way to find her... is to take out the ground._' "Sokudo-chan, Supersonic Spinball Impact!"

Sokudo bounced up to the center of the ceiling, before immediately bouncing straight down at her maximum speed-which was currently approaching Mach 2. Her speed caused her to burrow down into the ground slightly, but the Sonic Field meant that she was unharmed-and vibrations from the impact tore up the entire battlefield.

Delvina rose an eyebrow. "Not a bad earthquake," She stated approvingly. "Although you forget one thing, Celes can make them too." The entire area began to shake at her statement, increasing in power as actual fissures were seen being created from the force of the quakes "Follow up with Heavy Punch!" The ground went silent for a minute as the dust began to settle when suddenly Sokudo was seen flying out of the ground and hit the wall hard closely followed by Celes stepping calmly out of the rubble.

"Sokudo-chan!" Hitomi called out in worry as Sokudo fell off of the wall, only barely catching herself as she jumped back in front of Hitomi. "Are you okay?"

Sokudo grunted a bit. "I'm still able to move," she replied, "But I'm too tired and woozy from that hit to pull off another Sonic Field right now. I'm sorry, Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi smiled. "It's okay, Sokudo-chan," she said. "I'm just glad you're alright. You've done enough for now, take a nice long rest."

"Thanks, Hitomi-chan," Sokudo replied before she was recalled into her Pokeball.

Hitomi then turned to Miyuki. "What do you think, Miyuki-chan? Can you beat her?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" the Seraph replied. "The one thing I'll need to worry about is any rock-type attacks, but I should be able to handle her."

"Thank you," Hitomi replied. "Good luck."

Miyuki nodded, before spreading her wings and proceeding to slightly hover over the battlefield, Shinseina Kiba drawn and in her right hand.

Celes grinned in anticipation. "A Seraph, huh?" she asked. "Haven't fought one of your kind in a long time."

"Alright Celes, let's get this rolling, Stone Spray!" Devlina ordered as Celes raised her arms launching a shower of sharp rocks at Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan, Reflect!" Hitomi called, and Miyuki erected a barrier in front of her, deflecting away any rocks that would have hit her.

"Heavy Punch." Delvina ordered, her eyes narrowing as Celes charged forward and threw a punch, putting her whole weight behind it.

"Dynamic Punch!" Hitomi ordered.

The barrier shattered from Celes' attack, but before the Galem could move to punch Miyuki herself, the Seraph was right there with a mighty punch of her own.

Celes grunted as she felt the Seraph's fist hit her face before glaring at the winged woman "Celes, Roll Out!" Delvina shouted, causing Celes to start running in a direction before curling herself into a ball and rolling at Miyuki at high speeds.

"Do it, Miyuki-chan!" Hitomi called out, and Miyuki responded by placing Shinseina Kiba into an Iaido stance and focusing her energy into it, causing the gems and runic markings to glow a bright blue. Thanks to her time in the chamber, the charging time for this had been reduced to two seconds.

"_**ROAR, SHINSEINA KIBA!**_" she called out as she swung, unleashing a massive blast of bright blue energy straight at the charging Galem, who wasn't able to dodge.

An explosion tore through the field, forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the flying debris. When they were finally able to look again, they quickly spotted Celes on the ground unconscious. "Come back, Celes," Delvina ordered with a slight sigh. "You did great, old friend."

"This battle is over!" the ref announced. "Winner: Hitomi Yamato!"

"YES!" Hitomi yelled. "We did it, Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki smiled as she sheathed Shinseina Kiba, before flying down next to Hitomi and enveloping her in a hug. "Yes, we did, Hitomi-chan," she said. "I'm grateful to have started on this journey with you."

"I'm grateful, too," Hitomi replied. "If it wasn't for you and Sokudo-chan, I doubt I ever would have made it this far."

Delvina nodded as she crossed the field and stood before Hitomi. "It's good that you recognize that your 'girls are just as important to the battle as you are," She announced as she held out a hand, where a small rock-like badge sat. "I am proud to bequeath unto you the Rock Badge."

"Thank you very much," Hitomi said as she picked up the badge. She then turned to the rest of the group and cheered out, "Onii-san! Onee-san! Jaden-kun! Kira-chan! I did it! I got my first badge!"

"Congratulations, imouto," Takeshi replied as Sayane smiled.

"Way to go, Hitomi-chan!" Jaden cheered back. "I knew you could do it!"

Ryu nodded in agreement. "Ya did good kid," he agreed. "Although next time you should aim for more collateral damage."

Kira giggled as she slipped up behind Hitomi and suddenly grabbed her breasts. "Maybe we should _celebrate _this achievement!" She suggested, fondling Hitomi's breasts and causing several nosebleeds.

"Not now, Kira-chan," Hitomi replied, blushing. "At least, not until Jaden-kun has his badge-that way he can join in the... _celebration_."

Kira giggled perversely as she let Hitomi go, after a minute Delvina let out a cough. "So, who is next?" she asked, heading back to her position.

"That would be me," Jaden said, however just before he jumped, he felt Hitomi grab his hand, and he looked around to ask why she stopped him, only for her to plant a firm, passionate kiss on his lips, catching him by surprise for a split second before he returned it, and they separated. "That's for luck," Hitomi said with a grin and a slight blush.

Jaden grinned a bit. "Thanks," he said, "Once I beat her, we can _all _celebrate," he said, causing her to blush a bit more before she let go and allowed him to jump onto the field.

"This is an official Normal Pokegirl League Gym Battle!" the referee announced. "The challenger is Jaden Takeo from Hakuma Town, the battle is a 3 vs 3 single battle match, is the Gym Leader ready?"

"And waiting!" Delvina shouted.

"Is the Challenger ready?" He asked, turning to Jaden.

Jaden grinned. "I was born ready," he shouted.

"Then this match has begun!" The referee announced, throwing a hand up again.

"Serana, kick their asses!" Delvina shouted, throwing out a Pokeball and releasing a Hotgoblina.

"Reggie, let's show 'em what you're made of!" Jaden shouted, throwing his Pokeball and releasing the Sayjin. She looked at her opponent and grinned. "A Hotgoblina, huh?" she said, "Never kicked one of your asses before, I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Serana, use Ignite and then Fire Punch!" Delvina ordered as her pokegirl was suddenly surrounded by flames before charging forward and throwing a powerful punch at the Sayjin.

"Reggie, dodge! And use Reverse Crescent!" Jaden shouted, Reggie smirked as she seemed to disappear from sight in a flash, causing Serana to blink in surprise as she looked for her opponent, only for her to appear right in front of her performing a back-flip kick, striking her in the head and causing her to back up a bit. "Now use Chi Blast!" Jaden Shouted, as Reggie fired a series of Chi Blasts from her hands towards the Hotgoblina.

"Serana, dodge, then Magma Throw!" Serana suddenly twisted herself, slipping through the chi blasts, before a ball of magma appeared in her hand and chucked it at Reggie. However Reggie, acting without needing Jaden's order, tossed another Chi Blast to intercept the Magma Ball, destroying it in mid-air.

"Good!" Jaden shouted, "Now, Mega Punch!" Reggie then charged forward, as she charged forward raising her right arm, charging up Chi into her attack before she punched the Hotgoblina in the gut, causing a small explosion and for her to go flying into the ceiling, crashing before falling down back to the ground, bringing a lot of debris down with her.

"Serana! You alright?" Delvina asked in concern.

"Unh," came the response from the Hotgoblina, causing Delvina to sigh and recall the girl.

"You did your best," She whispered before considering her options for a minute and snatched a Pokeball off of her belt. "Crush her, Felicia!" She cried out as she released a Rhynodame from the pokeball. "Crushing Punch!" Felicia cried out angrily as she charged forward at a high speed gallop, bringing her fist up to punch Reggie.

Reggie simply smirked again before she used her speed to disappear from sight, as the Rhynodame's attack only hit rock. Felicia lifted up her fist, blinking in surprise at not seeing her enemy crushed beneath her, before she felt a Chi Cannon Blast hit her from behind, forcing her to fall to her knees while Reggie floated in the air behind her, launching Chi Attack after Chi Attack.

"That's right, keep it up Reggie!" Jaden shouted, grinning. "Keep hitting her!"

Laughter erupted from the dust cloud, causing the Sayjin to stop her attack in surprise as the dust died down to show the Rhynodame standing there unharmed by the attack, grinning widely. "Is that all, little girl?" She asked mockingly. "It tickled."

Reggie blinked before she snarled in anger. "Oh it's on now, Bitch..." she growled out.

"Reggie, use _that._" Jaden said with a smile and a nod. Reggie grinned ferally. "Finally!" She said before she got into a fighting position "_**Kaio-Ken!**_"

Felicia blinked. "Kaio-wha?" She began to say, before a red aura surrounded Reggie, before she charged forward at enhanced speeds, slamming into the massive Pokegirl's stomach with a double punch, the attack enough to knock the wind out of her. However Reggie didn't stop there as she punched her again, sending her up into the air. Reggie then powered up another Mega Punch, only using both of her hands as she charged into the air, and delivered a Double Mega-Powered Kaio-Ken Punch (Reggie was still thinking of a better name) at Felicia, slamming her once again into the ceiling, and Reggie followed up the impact with several more devastating kicks before she allowed the Rhynodame to fall to the ground once again.

"I'll admit," Felicia stated as she stood. "That one stung." She looked up to the shocked Reggie with a raised eyebrow. "But is that really the best you can do?"

"You can do it, Reggie-chan!" Hitomi cheered from the stands.

"Reggie-chan!" Jaden shouted, "Don't hold back anymore, use _that _attack."

Reggie glanced back at Jaden. "You sure that's a good idea?" She asked.

"She just took a Kaio-Ken attack fused with a double Mega Punch!" Jaden said, with a smile. "You can do it!"

Reggie smiled back as she nodded. "Alright!" she said before she was covered in another aura of energy, before she began flying in circles around Felicia, moving so fast she was actually developing an afterimage of herself, which helped in confusing the Rhynodame, who was trying to punch the Sayjin, only to miss each time. "Stand... Still!" she shouted, as she failed to hit anything aside from rocks.

"Wait for it..." Jaden said, "Wait for it... "

As Reggie flew around her, Felicia didn't notice that the Sayjin's arms were glowing purple '_I hope this works..._' she thought.

"REGGIE! NOW!" Jaden shouted, right after Felicia's last attack which narrowly missed her. She suddenly appeared in front of the Rhynodame, with her hands positioned right in front of her head. "_**DOUBLE GALIK GUN, FIRE!**_" She shouted, as she fired two massive beams of energy at the Rock-type Pokegirl. The blast wasn't nearly as large as her first Galik Gun from Vegeta Valley, but the size was still amazing as she blasted the Rhynodame into the wall, not giving up on the attack, screaming at the top of her lungs the entire way.

When the attack subsided, Reggie was panting, as she looked through the dust to see if her opponent was still there. Her eyes widened as she saw Felicia slowly walking towards her, smiling just a bit. "Nice... one..." was all she said before she took two more steps, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"BOOM! HELL YEAH!" Jaden shouted. "WAY TO GO REGGIE-CHAN!"

Reggie sighed a bit. "Thanks Jaden-Kun," she said. "Though... can I please go in my ball now? I am _beat._"

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Sure thing," he said "We'll make sure to celebrate once we're done, you just have a nice rest." He then pulled out his pokeball, and retrieved Reggie just as Delvina returned Felicia.

"KEEP IT UP, JADEN-KUN!" Hitomi shouted, and Takeshi and Sayane quietly chuckled at her enthusiasm as she cheered her boyfriend/future husband on.

"Good try Felicia," She murmured approvingly before looking across at them speculatively. "Well, thought I wouldn't have to use _her _so soon," she said aloud as she reached for a pokeball. "Come on out, Layla." She threw out the pokeball and out came, to everyone's shock and awe, a Tyrannodame that let out a powerful roar, shifting into her battle form as she was released. "Meet Layla, she and I met during one of my excursions to the Dark Continent to help put down a Rocket Clone group and she decided to join me, been a while since she's had a challenge though."

Jaden's jaw dropped as he looked at the 13 foot tall Pokegirl before him "Well shit..." he muttered, '_Think Jaden, who would be best against a Tyrannodame?_'

He looked at the 'Balls his girls were in, '_Well, Rena-chan isn't the best against Rock-Types, so sending her out is out of the question unless I have too,_' he thought, '_Tsunami-chan said earlier today once she got over taming shock she knew a lot of water and some Ice Techniques, and has some personal experience fighting feral girls... and Christina-chan does know some elemental attacks..._' He then took out Tsunami's ball. "Hope this works..." he muttered under his breath. "Go! Tsunami-chan!" He shouted, as the Boobkini appeared before them, now wearing a light green bikini. She looked up at her opponent and her eyes widened a bit.

"Ho-ly shit." she said, as she looked at the Tyrannodame before her. "Didn't think I'd be fighting Godzilla today..." she then grinned a bit. "I _love _a challenge, though."

"You think you can handle her though, Tsunami-chan?" Jaden asked, and the Boobkini looked back with a smile. "Sure!" she said. "I've got this, after all... the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"KICK HER BUTT, TSUNAMI-SAN!" Hitomi cheered.

"Let's get this started Layla, remember, _no eating allowed._" Delvina stated sternly, getting a couple of nervous stares. "Diamond Tail."

Layla crouched slightly, coiling her legs before leaping forward at an incredible speed, easily closing the distance between her and Tsunami and whipped herself around, her tail hurtling towards the Boobkini. However, she quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the strike before hopping up to avoid another strike from the her.

"Tsunami, use Hydro Pump!" Jaden shouted, as Tsunami stood on top of a stone pillar, and fired a long and powerful stream of water at the massive Pokegirl's face.

Layla skidded back slightly from the attack, a deep growl rising up from her throat. "Layla, Quake, then Dragon Claw!" Delvina shouted. With a loud roar, Layla raised up on of her legs before smashing them to the ground, causing Tsunami to lose her footing as the small earthquake swept through before Layla leapt into the air, actually doing a mid air _somersault _before coming down bringing her glowing claw like feet to bear upon Tsunami.

"TSUNAMI, DODGE!" Jaden shouted in warning, as Tsunami managed to regain her footing just in time to avoid the bulk of the attack, however pieces of rock from the impact hit her body, causing her to hiss in pain before she skidded to a halt. "You alright Tsunami-chan?" Jaden asked in worry.

"Yeah... I'm fine!" Tsunami said as she shook her head. "But I might have an idea..."

Jaden blinked before he smiled "Well then go for it!" he said.

Tsunami grinned as Layla turned her head to bear against the Boobkini, roaring in anger. However, she then began firing a massive torrent of water out of her mouth, while also forming towers of water, all aimed at the Tyrannodame. However, the Massive Pokegirl managed to jump back to avoid the attacks.

However, she just continued shooting out water, slowly flooding the arena with water until the Tyrannodame was practically knee-deep in water, the water even reaching up to Jaden and Delvina, however no one could see Tsunami anywhere, as she was hiding beneath the water no doubt. '_She used water floor,_' Jaden thought, '_Now the entire area gives _her _the advantage!_'

"YEAH!" Hitomi cheered. "KEEP IT UP, TSUNAMI-CHAN!"

Just then, what appeared to be Tsunami jumped out of the water, seeming to attack Layla with a Water Sword, however when she attacked 'Tsunami' she blinked when she turned into a bunch of water "Water Slave?" Jaden asked, "She didn't tell me she knew that..."

Almost immediately afterwards, another Water Slave attacked, followed by another, and another, however, one by one the Tyrannodame destroyed the Water Slaves one at a time, while frantically smashing around, looking for the real Tsunami.

When another Water Slave blasted out of the water, Layla just ignored her as she continued looking for Tsunami. However Jaden could see by looking at this 'Water Slave', that this _was _the real Tsunami wielding a Water Sword. Delvina saw it too, and began to shout out a warning, but it came too late as Tsunami sliced a long gash into the Tyrannodame, causing her to roar in pain.

But she wasn't done yet, as she leaped off of the back of the Tyrannodame, she then appeared to form a large figure out of the water "_And _she knows Water God?!" Jaden practically shouted in shock, as she used the massive figure of water she controlled to restrain Layla, while Tsunami stood on a small stone pillar, then from her hands, the very water began freezing up, as the ice made its way towards the Water God and the Tyrannodame. Layla tried to break free of the water figure's grasp, but to no avail, as the ice froze the Water God and the Tyrannodame together.

"Stop playing around Layla," Delvina shouted out, looking nonplussed at the fact that the entire area was frozen. "Use Mega Flare."

A small rumbling was heard, one that quickly increased in noise and force before, with a loud crashing sound, Layla broke through the ice that surrounded her as she gathered energy in her mouth before letting out a massive roar as she discharged the energy at Tsunami.

"Oh Shit!" Tsunami shouted as she jumped onto the ice and used it to slide away from her attack. "Ok, that didn't work, time for Plan-B!" She then ran towards an opening in the ice revealing the water below, and dived on inside.

Layla scanned the surface of the ice, looking for Tsunami to appear before her once again. Even Jaden was looking around, trying to find Tsunami to make sure she was still alright after that last attack.

However, they were so distracted looking for Tsunami, no one noticed the Boobkiki swim underneith the Tyrannodame, where the massive Pokegirl least expected it. She grinned a bit '_Time to take this bitch for a ride,_' she thought before she submerged once again.

Right then, Layla felt a strange tug at her legs, she looked down and began noticing the water beneath her was beginning to swirl around... faster... and faster, up to the point that she was beginning to have trouble standing. By the time she realized what was happening, she suddenly found herself stuck inside a Whirlpool, and unable to move or escape.

Tsunami then jumped out of the water, with two Water Swords in each of her hands "EAT THIS BITCH!" She shouted before she landed on the Tyrannodame's back and slid down her right side, stabbing the two blades of water into her leg, trailing them down before they dispersed and she fell into the water again. The massive Pokegirl roared in pain, as her right leg was wounded, and she began having trouble standing on it, combined with the Whirlpool.

"Way to go Tsunami-chan!" Jaden said grinning "Let's finish it!"

Suddenly, there was a massive wave of water which emerged, causing the Tyrannodame to look up at the wave, and none other than Tsunami was riding on top of it, with another Water Sword drawn. The Tyrannodame tried to move out of Whirlpool to avoid the massive tidal wave, but was too late as she was hit by the full brunt of the strike, followed by Tsunami penetrating her sword right into her left leg, unable to stand anymore from the wounds of its legs, the Tyrannodame fell to the ground and into the water.

"YEAH!" Hitomi cheered. "WAY TO GO, TSUNAMI-SAN!"

Delvina sighed. "Come on back Layla, you did your best," she announced, recalling the Tyrannodame. "Well, that was mildly embarassing."

"Woohoo!" Tsunami shouted as she jumped out of the water again, this time slamming into Jaden and forcing him to the ground as she kissed him. "I can't believe that worked!"

Jaden smiled "Way to go Tsunami-chan," he said. "I knew having you along was a good idea, you're full of surprises."

Tsunami blushed a bit "T-Thank you Jaden-kun," she said, "But I'm a bit tired... can I go in my ball please?"

"Sure thing," Jaden said as he picked out her ball "You have a nice rest, and I'll be sure to _reward _you later tonight." Tsunami blushed again before she was engulfed in red light and returned to her ball.

"Congratulations," Delvina announced as she stepped forward once the water had been removed from the arena, handing Jaden the Rock Badge "You definitely earned this."

Jaden smiled as he accepted the badge. "Thank you Delvina-san," he said. "That was a great battle." He then began walking towards the others, as he raised his badge up into the air. "Got my first badge!" he shouted. "One down, seven more to go!"

Almost immediately, Jaden found himself tackled to the ground again, this time by Hitomi. "That was an amazing battle, Jaden-kun!" she said. "I'm very glad you won." She then proceeded to give him another passionate kiss, which he once again gladly returned.

"Ooh, are we going to have sex here?" Kira asked suddenly causing the two of them to freeze and stare at her. "Cause that would be _awesome!_"

Hitomi blushed. "Umm... I think that might possibly disturb Ryu-san's battle," she said. "Delvina-san, do you have a more private area we could borrow for a while?"

Delvina grinned and pointed behind her. "Taming rooms are down the hall and on the left," She informed before turning to Ryu. "Fighting a swordsmith, huh? Should be interesting."

Ryu raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You didn't have a spaz attack about the fact I am Ryu Hisanaga," he pointed out in relief. "Thank the holy mother."

Kira, meanwhile, was busily leading Hitomi and Jaden back to where Delvina had said the Taming rooms were, moving fast enough that the other two were having trouble maintaining their footing while keeping up. As they passed through the doorway and into the hall, Kira called out, "Good luck, Ryu-san!"

Ryu sighed and palmed his face. "She really is a nympho, isn't she?" He said rhetorically before turning to Delvina. "Shall we get this show on the road, then?"

"Yes, let's." She agreed taking up her place at the opposite side.

"This is an official Normal Pokegirl League Gym Battle!" the referee announced. "The challenger is Ryu Hisanaga from Hakuma Town, the battle is a 2 vs 2 single battle match, is the Gym Leader ready?"

"Ready!" Delvina announced, groaning at the repeated feeling of this.

"Challenger, ready?" The ref asked turning to Ryu.

"Good to go!" Ryu confirmed nodding.

"Then let the battle commence!" The ref shouted throwing his arm up.

"I better not hold back, get'em Silva!" Delvina shouted as she unleashed a Beshemoth who folded her arms and awaited Ryu's choice with a smirk.

Ryu looked over to Sutura "Do you want to fight?" He asked curiously.

The Super Sayjin smirked and nodded before stepping out onto the field, causing Delvina to groan. "Here I was hoping you were a part of someone else's Harem," she groaned. "Ah well, Silva, Thunder Punch!"

"Sutura, Megaton Punch!" Ryu counter as the pair charged each other their hands glowing with Electricity and Chi respectively.

The two unleashed their attacks at each other, their fists colliding and causing a minor explosion to sweep the area, throwing up debris, ice, and water from the previous battles into the air. They struggled against each other briefly before Silva was thrown back from the force of Sutura's Megaton Punch. "Follow up on it!" Ryu ordered.

"Right!" Sutura confirmed as she placed her hands before her before pulling them back to her side "_**KAA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEE... HAAA!**_" She shouted pushing her hands out launching a wave of Chi at the recovering Beshemoth.

"Silva, LUMINAIRE!" Delvina shouted in response which in turn kicked Silva into action as she quickly gathered up her electrical energy before unleashing it with a roar.

Sutura's energy attack collided with the spherical Luminaire attack as the pair struggled against each other before the two attacks exploded, the two of them becoming overloaded by the stalemate. "Sutura, Titan Crush!" Ryu ordered out quickly even before the debris cleared.

Sutura followed his command as she leapt through the dust cloud grabbing Silva before flying up into the air and coming back down. "HYA!" She shouted out as she pile drived the Beshemoth into the ground, causing the ground around them to form a depression from the force of it.

Leaping away, Sutura kept her stance tight as she waited to see if the woman would recover. "Silva, are you alright?" Delvina shouted out, only getting a pained groan in response. "Come on back," She said recalling the girl into her ball. "Nice try, friend," she affirmed. "I guess it falls down to you, love," She whispered to her last choice. "Come on out, Aisha!"

From the light of the pokeball release came a Dao, who looked around briefly in mild surprise before spotting Sutura. "Ah, I see why you needed to call me out, Mistress." She stated looking back at Delvina, who nodded in confirmation. "I will do my best then."

"Sutura, Kaiser Wave!" Ryu called out which Sutura followed launching a wave of Chi at the Dao, whose eyes narrowed before raising her hand up, causing the earth to raise up and block the attack.

"What the?" Sutura asked in shock as Aisha pointed at her, causing the rocks that had broken off from the attack to go flying at her. "Shit!" She shouted as she fired a burst of Chi, destroying the rocks before leaping into the air to avoid a series of rock spikes that would have impaled her had she stayed where she was. "Oh it's on now... Ryu!"

"Go for it Sutura!" Ryu called out in confirmation.

"_**Kaio-Ken!**_" She shouted out as a red aura surrounded her.

"Kaio-what?" Aisha asked before she was interrupted by Sutura appearing before her, her hands outstretched with a ball of Chi in them.

"Suck it!" Sutura shouted. "_**BIG BANG ATTACK!**_" She shouted causing an explosion to sweep over Aisha. When the dust cleared from the attack Sutura was surprised to find that the Dao wasn't there. "What the-" Her question was cut off as Aisha suddenly exploded out from the ground behind her, holding a sword made of psychic energies that she quickly swung at Sutura, appearing to deeply cut the woman only for Sutura to seemingly fade away.

"Huh?" Came Aisha's confused response only to feel a presence next to her. Turning, her eyes widened upon spotting Sutura standing there.

"Sutura, Ogre Crash!" Ryu shouted out as Sutura grabbed her opponent. "Plough her into the ceiling!"

"Right!" She shouted as she flew straight up. "Eat this!" she said to the Dao, who screamed before slamming her into the ceiling with enough force to cause some stalactites to fall from their perches and to the ground.

"Aisha!" Delvina shouted out as the Dao seemed to hang in the air for a second. "Return!" When Aisha was safely contained within her ball, Delvina let out a relieved sigh before looking at her semi-flooded and destroyed battlefield. "This is going to take forever to clean and repair," She groaned before heading over to Ryu and Sutura. "Congratulations on your victory, here is your Rock Badge." She said, handing the pair the badge.

"HAHA!" Sutura shouted in excitement as she hugged her, not that she knew, soon-to-be husband and proudly kissed him. "We did it!"

"_You _did it Sutura," Ryu announced as he swung her around, causing her to laugh. "And when the others get here, there's a question I wanted to ask you for awhile, I just think Jaden will want to be here for it."

Sutura blinked in confusion. "Really? Wonder what it is?" She mused before looking in the direction the others went. "Perhaps as we wait, we can have a _celebration _of our own..."

Ryu grinned in agreement as he picked her up bridal style, causing her to let out a slight squeak of surprise as he carried her off to the Taming rooms.

The majority of the group, still in the stands near the elevator, sweatdropped at this. "Well," Takeshi remarked, "what do you guys want to do in the meantime as we wait for imouto, Jaden-san, Kira-san, Ryu-san, and Sutura-san to finish up?

"I'll go back to the Pokecenter," Mai replied. "I want to check on that Witch we brought in when we first got here. Do you think you could come with me, Kenji-san? I'd like Juno to be there, too."

"Of course," Kenji agreed with a smile. "I'd be glad to accompany you."

"I'll go, too," Victoria said. "If she's another survivor from Takachi City, it will probably be good for me to see her. If she's awake, though, I might just stay just outside the room."

"Thank you, both of you," Mai replied, before they headed back into the Elevator, their Alphas right behind them.

"Sayane and I will stay here, maybe talk with Delvina a bit," Takeshi said after Kenji, Mai, and Victoria had left. "What about the rest of you?"

"I will be taking Ranka-chan to the local game shop to get her first Duel Disk," Taro said. "Jade's coming along with me, she seems a bit interested in the game as well." Jade nodded as the two began to leave. "When you see Jaden-san, tell him to meet me at the Game Shop when he's able, I promised him I'd help make his own deck."

"Gotcha," Takeshi replied. "We'll let him know. Let's all regroup at the Pokecenter and pick up Kenji, Mai, and Victoria once we're all done, alright?"

"Sounds good, see ya." Taro said before they entered the elevator, which closed behind them.

Takeshi and Sayane then turned to Delvina and said, "We probably have some time before the others come back out of the Taming Rooms. You mind talking with us to pass the time?"

"Of course not," Delvina replied. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking we could swap stories about some of our past adventures/battles..." Takeshi said as the three settled in for what would probably be a long discussion...

_Earlier, with Kira, Hitomi, and Jaden_

_**LEMON ALERT**_

The moment Kira found the first Taming Room, while still dragging Jaden and Hitomi with her, she pulled them inside and immediately locked the doors behind her. Once that was done, Kira turned around, grinning, and planted a kiss firmly on Hitomi's lips, catching her off-guard for a second before she quickly began returning the kiss.

They held the kiss for a few moments, before parting, and Hitomi smiled right back at her. "Before we continue, I have something to say to both of you," she said.

"What is it, Hitomi-chan?" Kira asked.

Hitomi first turned to Jaden. "Jaden-kun, when we first met about seven months ago, I found myself respecting you almost instantly for being able to tame a Mantis, but a small part of me also found you cute-something I'd never experienced with a guy before.

"And as we hung out and trained together in the Hisanaga residence, followed by the time spent on our journey, my respect for you has only grown. It took last night and the Lust Dust for me to realize that my attraction for you had grown, as well. And as much as I'm surprised that I'm now carrying your child, I'm glad, too."

She then turned to Kira. "Kira-chan, once again, I felt a small attraction to you when I first saw you on the news, even if I didn't voice it to anyone. Then, meeting you yesterday and hearing the details of your hardships, I guess part of me wanted to see if I could comfort you, resulting in our time in the bathroom. That experience caused my attraction to grow in leaps and bounds. Then with the Lust Dust last night, our activities caused that attraction to grow even more."

She took a deep breath, seeming to gather her courage for what she was about to say. "Both of you have become very important to me, which is why I can say to the both of you right now, from the bottom of my heart..."

She smiled at them as she finished, "...Aishiteru (I love you)."

Upon hearing that declaration, both Kira and Jaden appeared a bit surprised at first, however they both glanced at each other and smiled as they looked at Hitomi once more.

"Hitomi-chan..." Jaden said as he moved towards Hitomi, "I think I speak for both myself and Kira-chan when I say that..." he cupped Hitomi's chin. "...We love you too." With that, Jaden moved in and kissed Hitomi, which she gladly returned.

When they separated, Jaden was still smiling. "Well, shall we get to business, Hitomi-hime?" he asked, with a slight smirk to his smile.

Hitomi smiled back. "Of course, Jaden-koi," she replied, taking off the top of her gi and exposing her purple bra. Jaden moved in once again as he kissed Hitomi deeply, but not before he made a quick cross with his fingers and muttered, "_**Full Bunshin.**_"

Behind him appeared three clones of Jaden, moderately surprising Hitomi for a moment. "I'm working on trying to make more than two at a time," he answered when they separated, before he signalled the three of them to move on Kira. "But for now, I want you _all to myself._"

Hitomi blushed a bit, before she gasped a bit as she felt his left hand move under her bra and begin to massage her right breast, his fingers already teasing her erect nipple as Jaden laid her down onto the bed with him on top, the two kissing once again, breaking apart only to help Jaden out of his own Training Gi, revealing his bare masculine chest, however Hitomi, from her position, also saw a scar just along his side.

Her hands traced along the scar. "Your old Father's work?" she asked, and Jaden nodded a bit. "Yes," he said, "but... I would prefer not to think of that... _bastard _as a father." He then smiled a bit. "Besides, I'd rather focus on the present than the past at the moment."

Hitomi smiled back and nodded before they resumed, Jaden pulling down her pants, revealing her purple panties, his free hand that wasn't teasing her breasts moved down into her panties, his hand expertly moving outside her already dampening pussy.

Hitomi gasped in pleasure, reaching up with her hands to remove Jaden's pants, and then slipping her right hand inside his boxers to start stroking his cock. "Jaden-kun..." she moaned.

Jaden grunted a bit at Hitomi's actions, smiling a bit before he stopped teasing her breasts, but only for a moment as he used his now free hand to fully remove her bra, and he then resumed, only this time his mouth was sucking and nibbling on Hitomi's left breast, much to Hitomi's vocal approval.

Meanwhile, to the side, Kira found herself submitting to the three Jaden Clones around her, she had been quickly stripped of all of her clothes and was now as naked as she was the day she was born. She was on her knees, eagerly giving Clone One a Blowjob, while she used her free hand to pump the erect cock of Clone two, occasionally switching between the two, while Clone Three was under Kira and eating out her pussy.

'_Oh god this is awesome..._' Kira thought as her eyes glazed over in lust. '_I love Full Bunshins so much right now..._' she grinned a bit. '_I hope things work out tonight, so I can 'surprise' Jaden-kun..._'

Hitomi was moaning and gasping in pleasure at this point, rubbing her free hand through Jaden's hair as he continued sucling on her breast, while his fingers were pumping in and out of her pussy and her other hand continued stroking his cock. "J-Jaden-kun!" she gasped. "I-it feels so good! I'm gonna cum soon!"

Jaden grinned as he sped up his pace, adding in a fourth finger into her pussy. The added finger proved to be just what Hitomi needed as she screamed out her release, her inner walls tightening around his fingers as she came. She stayed in her Orgasmic high for a minute before she panted a bit. She looked at Jaden with a small smile, before she surprised him and flipped them both over so that she was on top.

"It's not fair for me to cum so hard alone," She said as she fully pulled down his boxers, allowing his cock freedom. "Let me fix that." And with that said, she eyed his member for a moment, before quickly engulfing it onto her mouth. Jaden grunted in pleasure "Hitomi-c-chan..." he said, as Hitomi began moving up and down his length.

Hitomi mentally smiled as she continued sucking on his member, bobbing up and down on it, her tongue swirling around his tip. She'd never done this before, but it was so _**good~**_. She reached down with one of her hands to begin massaging Jaden's balls. Upon the new ministration, Jaden moaned a bit as well. "Hitomi-chan... gonna cum soon!" He warned. However this seemed to motivate her more as she moved her head faster, and swirled her tongue quicker. "Cumming!"

With that, Jaden released his semen into Hitomi's mouth, the amount caught her by surprise for a moment, it tasted a bit salty but, strangely enough, it tasted a bit sweet as well. She then began gulping it all down, surprising Jaden until she finished and licked his cock clean before she moved away and gasped a bit. "You alright, Hitomi-chan?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied. "I'm fine. It was just my first time doing that."

Before he could ask any questions, she pulled down her panties and proceeded to mount him again, positioning her pussy above his cock as she said, "Also, to be honest, I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me, Jaden-kun..."

Using her hand to help guide his cock to her entrance, she slowly lowered herself onto him, gasping in pleasure as she went until his member was buried inside her. Jaden also grunted a bit himself as he once again felt the tight love canal of Hitomi's pussy. He wasted no time as he slowly began going in and out of her, causing Hitomi to moan in pleasure even more.

Kira meanwhile, was on the couch of the room with Clone one and Three above and below her, pounding her ass and her pussy, pumping in and out and causing her to moan and scream in pleasure, which were all muffled out as Clone Two had his cock deep in her mouth as she deepthroated him, with all of the pleasure she was feeling she couldn't even think straight anymore, as they were practically causing her to cum once per minute at a time.

"Kira-chan, we're gonna cum soon!" Clone One warned, "We're gonna paint your insides white!"

This just turned her on even more as they pounded into her even faster, all up until their last powerful thrust as they all came into her at the same time, Kira eagerly drank up all of Clone Two's cum while One and Three came deep inside of her, once they had all tapped out, they dispelled as she fell onto the couch.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Hitomi had switched to Doggy Style, as he pounded into her pussy again and again, while his hands massaged her breasts at the same time, Hitomi's hands were clutching the sheets of the bed. "H-Hitomi-h-hime, Gonna cum soon!" Jaden warned.

"M-Me, too, J-Jaden-k-koi..." she moaned in reply. "C-cum with me... cum i-inside me... I-I want it so much..."

Jaden nodded, as he doubled his efforts, slamming in and out of Hitomi over and over again, until after one final thrust, both Hitomi and Jaded cried out each other's names, as they both came together.

"HITOMI-HIME!"

"JADEN-KOI!"

And with that, Jaden's seed spilled inside Hitomi's womb, and Hitomi's eyes rolled back into her head as she came so hard before the two of them fell into bed, side by side, panting.

"W-Wow..." Jaden whispered. "That... that was actually better... than last night's..."

"T...that it was..." Hitomi whispered back. "Jaden-koi... before we do... anything else... there's a decision... we need to... take care of..."

"What is that?" Jaden asked.

"I'm... assuming that Onii-san... told you that you... now have to marry me... thanks to Yamato Clan Law?" At Jaden's nod, she continued, "Well... almost every single marriage involving Clan members is within the Clan... Marriages outside the Clan are so rare you could count them on one hand... As such... there are no real rules, regulations, or even traditions about whether the couple keep the clan name or the family name of the other spouse. What we need to decide... is whether I would become Hitomi Takeo or you would become Jaden Yamato."

Jaden was silent for a moment as he thought about it, and after a minute of silence passed, Jaden smiled and answered, "Jaden Yamato... I sorta like the sound of that," he admitted. "Sounds a bit better than Hitomi Takeo, no offense, of course. So what do you think?"

Hitomi smiled. "Jaden Yamato it is, then," she said. "And since you'll technically become a member of the Clan, Takeshi, Sayane, Miyuki, and myself are going to have to teach you about the Clan's seven fighting styles-You could still use Shadow Step, but all Clan Members need to at least be proficient in the main styles of the Clan. Heck, you could even try to integrate Shadow Step into one of the Clan Styles, like Ryu-san integrates it into his Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu."

Jaden grinned a bit. "Always love learning new things," he said. "Not to mention learning a few new styles could give me an edge against Ryu when I fight him in the Edo League Championship... Hitomi-chan, I love you so much, along with Kira-chan, Rena-chan, and all of our girls." he then blinked a bit. "Jeez, I gotta learn how to make more than three Full Bunshins ASAP if I'm gonna keep up with all of you..."

Hitomi giggled. "Probably," she agreed. "And I love you too, Jaden-kun, along with Kira-chan, Miyuki-chan, and all of our other 'girls." She then spared a glance over at the couch and said, "It looks like Kira-chan is done with your clones. You up for pleasuring her together?"

Jaden grinned and chuckled a bit. "Ya read my mind, Hitomi-chan," he said as the two got up, and moved against Kira.

_**Lemon End**_

_Later that Day_

The group had reconvened at Ryu's Capsule House to hold a small party in celebration for Hitomi's, Jaden's and Ryu's victories over the gym leader. Everyone was laughing in enjoyment as they all shared in the general happy atmosphere.

"Attention, everyone!" Ryu shouted out, calling everyone's attention to where he was standing beside Sutura. "If you would all pay attention there is something important I would like to ask Sutura." When everyone had quieted down and turned to the swordsmith, he turned to the Alpha of his Harem. "Sutura, in the time that we have been together, we have experienced many things; Joy and Sadness, Anger and Love, Fear and Courage, and most importantly of all Hope, that is why, Sutura Takeo..." Ryu suddenly got on one knee and pulled out a golden ring that had barrage of colors seemingly woven into it and a brilliant sapphire that was only a shade darker than her eyes embedded into it. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Sutura was shocked to silence as she stared slack jawed at Ryu, before regaining her senses and smiling happily. "YES!" she shouted, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh god, a thousand times yes!"

The house erupted in a series of cheers, whistles, and claps as the two passionately kissed one another. Jaden smiled seeing his mother so happy along with Ryu, before he glanced at Hitomi who glanced back, smiling, and nodded.

"Congratulations Kaa-san, Ryu-san," Jaden said. "Actually, I, too, have something I need to say to Hitomi-chan, Rena-chan, Chris-chan, Reggie-chan, Kira-chan, and Hikari-chan."

The six girls looked at Jaden in surprise, minus Hitomi, who knew very well what he was about to do.

"Rena-chan, Chris-chan, I've known you two for as long as I can remember. When I was a kid back at Crystal lake, you two were always there for me whenever Phil decided to be a drunken idiot for the day, and I always loved you two."

"Hikari-chan, I first met you in some... less than friendly circumstances back at Henka Port. When you first joined my Harem, I will admit I was a bit nervous, having someone with me I barely even knew, but I can honestly say that having you with us is one of the best choices I ever made."

"Reggie-chan, you reminded me so much of myself back when I first met you a month ago. We both had... less than ideal fathers we had to deal with in our lives, but when I first saw you, I knew that you were nothing like your father. You are one of the strongest women I've had the pleasure of knowing, and being with."

"Hitomi-chan... I know we haven't known each other for even a full year yet... but I will admit back when I first met you at Hakuma Town I had a small crush on you, but when I found out you were... well... lesbian, I tried to keep those urges down so we could at least be friends... but after last night, I think it's safe for me to say that I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"And Kira-chan... I've only known you for the span of a few days, but there's so much in common about us, for most of our lives we had to deal with our 'Father Problems', despite how different they were. Though your Father is no longer a problem now, if you ever find yourself in trouble, know that I will always be there for you."

Jaden then took a deep breath. "It's because of this... that I need to ask all six of you a very important question." He made a quick hand-sign, and to the surprise of the others, he created five Full Bunshins in a perfect line, each in front of one of the aforementioned girls Jaden himself right in front of Hitomi, each holding a small black box in their hand. They proceeded to kneel down on one leg, presenting their boxes, and opened them to reveal that each box had a different colored ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" Jaden and the Clones all said at the same time.

Each ring was made to be either silver or gold, but each ring had a different gem in its center. Rena's had a ruby red gem, Christina's was an emerald, Hikari's was a sapphire, Reggie's was a silver diamond, while both Kira and Hitomi's were Amethyst, perfectly matching their respective eye colors.

The only ones who were shocked by this were Rena, Chris, Hikari, and Reggie, even Kira was a bit surprised, only Hitomi had the knowing smile. Then, simultaneously, the six girls all shouted, "YES!" before they glomped their respective clone in tight embraces.

Takeshi chuckled a bit as he watched them all. "I guess we're gonna need to instruct Jaden in the Clan Fighting Styles," he said to Sayane.

"Probably Rena, too," Sayane replied. "She'll need to adapt them to her natural weaponry instead of anything she can actually hold, but I get the feeling she can do it."

Ryu sighed with an amused smile on his face "I guess I'm going to have to teach him the advanced Shadow Step if the Yamato Clan is going to be instructing him," He stated, getting confused looks from the pair "You can start to meld styles with the Shadow Step knowing the basics, but without the advanced stuff, you'll never hit it's full potential..."

"It's a bit similar with all of the Clan's styles," Takeshi replied. "All Clan Members who use a melee weapon of any kind are expected to at least know the basics of all seven of our styles, but each member only masters the style that's most appropriate for them."

Ryu hummed in agreement before grinning. "One other thing Takeshi," he said looking over to the other Tamer. "I need a best man for my upcoming nuptials, you up for it?"

Takeshi grinned back. "It would be my honor... Ryu," he said.

"Mistress... Mistress!"

Komatsu, who had been absent from the party to work on the Condor VTOL, ran into the room and up to Victoria. "Mistress, we have a huge problem!"

"What's wrong, Komatsu?" Victoria asked as everyone else turned to look at the Kunoichi.

"I found this just now while working on the Condor," Komatsu replied, bringing out a small sphere with a pulsating line along its midpoint, with an antenna sticking out of the top

Takeshi recognized the design almost immediately, having seen other Hunters use it in the field. "That's..."

"A remotely-activated Homing Beacon," Komatsu confirmed. "And it looked like it had been installed into the Condor as a standard piece of equipment. I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but it's a pretty safe bet that Zane and the Dark Angels know where we are."

"Send a warning out to the city Law Enforcement!" Ryu barked out. "Inform Delvina while you're at it, Komatsu, chuck that thing into the river, we may get lucky, everyone, get ready for a fight!"

"Right!" everyone chorused as they started getting to work.

This was probably going to be their biggest battle yet, and they would be ready for it.

_Meanwhile, in the Sky_

A pair of Pidgeotas flew over the skies of Miyoshi City, each of them wearing golden visors over their eyes. "We just lost the Beacon," the first one said. "I think they found the tracker."

"It doesn't matter now," the second one said. "We know where they are now. We need to report back to the _Archangel,_ we have their position, our agents within the city will do the rest of the intel gathering."

As the two Flying Pokegirls flew away, the first once chuckled a bit. "I almost feel sorry for them," she said. "Zane's not pulling any shots here, he's going to crush this city like an Annt Colony."

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**MOUNTAIN CAT, the Rambunctious Rocky Feline Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Animorph (feline)  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, Common (Crescent Star Islands)  
**Diet:** prefers fish and chicken. Usually finds finer brands of Pokechow acceptable.  
**Role:** miners, mountain climbers  
**Libido:** Low (High twice a month)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Bite, Scratch, Slash, Rock Throw, Harden, Mega Kick, Stone Palm, Slam  
**Enhancements:** Functional Claws, Night Vision, Enhanced Ofactory Smell (x3) Enhanced Hearing (x3), Armored Skin  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Merrowl (Diamond Stone & Cunnydew nectar)

A Mountain Cat is an evolved form of Merrowl. This form is gained when a Merrowl drinks enough Cunnydew nectar that she falls asleep, and then a Diamond Stone is applied to her. Applying just a Diamond Stone to a Merrowl will evolve her into a Pumara.

A Mountain Cat loses a lot of agility and speed compared to her pre-evolved form. However, to make up for this, a Mountain Cat's fur takes on stone-like properties, giving her greater defense. Also, a Mountain Cat gains wrestling techniques, making them a better match for Fighting-types. (Unfortunately, Mountain Cats still have a Rock-types weakness to Fighting-types).

Mountain Cats are kept as partners mostly by miners, due to the fact that a Mountain Cat has an elemental affinity with the earth, and can sense where rare metals or other materials are lodged into the Earth's crust.

_**GALEM, the "Tough As A Mountain" Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Pokéchow, rocks & pebbles with high mineral content  
**Role:** mining  
**Libido:** Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Harden, Takedown, Body Slam, Heavy Punch, Roll Out, Seismic Smash, Earthquake, Stone Spray/Spike, Stone Shield  
**Enhancements:** High Density and Toughness (x15), Earth Affinity, Enhanced Strength (x12)  
**Evolves:** Golina (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Gravelgal (battle stress)

This form of Geogal is quite a force to be reckoned with. With a much greater capacity to store minerals, and more efficient use, the Galem can last much longer in combat. Her skin is naturally tougher, resistant to most small attacks, and she follows the Gravelgal's example by fighting naked.

In addition, she gains the use of her most powerful techniques. Creating enough stone skin to form a more rounded shape, the Galem uses Roll Out and becomes a giant rolling boulder. The souped up earthquake destabilizes any ground-based Pokégirl, leaving them open to a flying Body Slam. For defense, the Galem can generate a slab of stone skin to use as a barrier, to shield both her, her Tamer, and the girls of her Tamer's Harem from harm. It is said that the most skilled Galems can create an empty-shell replica of themselves with their skin, using it to deceive opponents. Though this requires much practice and concentration, and is a very rare skill.

There is an infamous story about Galems, that during the Great War, a force of these rock Pokégirl's ambushed the American 38th armored tank division by rolling downhill, smashing through machinery and men alike. Bullets merely bounced off their thick shells, and segments of rock that were blown away by heavy shells and bazookas, were quickly healed. In a matter of minutes, the 38th division was completely wiped out.

_**HOTGOBLINA, the Fire Chief Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human  
**Element: **Rock/Fire  
**Frequency: **Rare (assumed)  
**Diet: **Molten rocks, Charred Meat or plants, Anything 'extremely well done'  
**Role: **Deep mining, Feral Leader, Supervisory positions over other pokegirls  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Fire, Ice, Electric, Flying, Poison  
**Weak Vs: **Ground, Fighting, Water* *Triple Damage  
**Attacks: **Ignite, Rage, Warm Embrace, Napalm, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Quake, Sonic Wave, DynaWave, Magma Throw*  
**Enhancements: **Night Vision, Endurance x3, Strength x5, Lowered Feral State.  
**Weaknesses: **Damaged when submerged or drenched in water (including rain)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Goblina (Fire Stone)

When a Goblina is exposed to a Fire stone, she evolves into a Hotgoblina, her Ground element 'hardening' into the Rock element and gaining the element of fire. Physically, Hotgoblinas are a bit better looking than Goblinas, with skin tones in rust to orange colors and hair any shade of red to black. Their spindly features bulk up to over the human norm, making most Hotgoblina's appear stocky or 'big boned'. They gain almost a foot in height, placing them anywhere from a solid 4.5' to 6' and their bust size jumps accordingly. Their skin can be classified as 'very warm' to the touch, as a Hotgoblina is in constant use of the Warm Embrace technique –in fact, she can't turn it off. This is because the inside of the Hotgoblina is something close to molten rock, but many researchers have not been able to discover why she appears flesh and blood when her insides are like that of a Marble on fire. When drenched or submerged in water, this Pokégirl experiences something close to extreme muscle cramps as her molten insides solidify. If placed in water for a long enough period of time, these cramps turn into organ failure and can kill the Pokégirl.

Domestic Hotgoblinas are normally found in secondary leadership positions in the mining industry, overseeing other Pokégirls while still being under the command of a miner. Their leadership abilities shine in this position, appointing other Ground and Rock types to effective positions with precision and ease. This almost militaristic fashion extends to almost every aspect of the Hotgoblina's life, as they like 'having all their stones in a row' so to speak. They get along well with most other Pokégirls, but have an innate unease around Water types, since they have an extreme weakness to water. They are particularly good at regimenting the training, taming, and sleep/watch schedules of any group they are in, be it a Harem or a Tradesman's team of Pokégirls. This of course makes them excellent for either the Alpha or Beta position on skill alone, never mind that they are decent battlers when not faced with water attacks.

Luckily for many tamers, the magma portion of a Hotgoblina does not extend into their pussy, and salves or bloodgifts aren't needed to tame them. However, it is highly recommended that some form of lubrication be present, since they continually remain dry. Any non-water based lube will do, since water based lubes tend to cause the Hotgoblina some discomfort. A Tamer shouldn't worry about their Hotgoblina becoming smelly either, their inability to sweat combined with their ignite technique can literally burn off any material, effectively bathing the Pokégirl in fire.

Feral Hotgoblinas employ a similar position within a Goblina clan, since most fill the leadership roles. Like their pre-evolved form, they can speak a pidgin language, but can't seem to regiment things at all. They also become somewhat cowardly, never leaving their cave and sending out parties to raid or hunt and gather. Some Feral Hotgoblinas leave the clannish lifestyle, and instead choose some volcanic area to make their homes, swimming in the magma alongside other highly flame resistant pokegirls. These 'Hermit Hotgoblinas' seem to show a more relaxed lifestyle once tamed, despite the militaristic attitudes that their breed is known for.

Thresholding into a Hotgoblina is very rare, but usually comes from the mining industry and a strong Goblina and Fire type ancestry. Many thresholders who become Goblina usually try to get a hold of a Fire stone to make themselves more valuable.

Magma Throw – (ATK 100): This technique is a Fire/Rock move that is essentially Rock Throw combined with a Fire attack. The Pokégirl picks up a Rock and super heats the rock until it melts, the hurls the blob of molten rock at her opponent.

_**RHYNODAME, the Rhino Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Inhumanoid  
**Element:** Rock  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** vegetarian  
**Role:** construction, hauling  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water  
**Attacks:** Body Slam, Crushing Punch, Horny Attack, Quake, Rock Throw, Stomp  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x14), Extreme high density (x10), armored skin, altered digestive system, reinforced musculoskeletal system, low feral  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Rhynowhore (normal)

Rhynodames are large centauroid Pokégirls, standing on average at least 9ft tall with thick muscular bodies. They have grey skin, black hair and speak in deep gravelly voices. They also have a thick, sharp horn growing out of their foreheads pointing upwards.

In a charge, a Rhynodame will bend down to bring this horn level to the ground.

Since unlike other centauroid Pokégirls they are not metamorphs, and thus lack a humanoid taming form most Rhynodames don't wear clothing, although some, mostly threshold cases, wear a T-shirt over their humanoid torsos to cover their small breasts.

However, many tamers fit their Rhynodames with sturdy harnesses to which packs can be attached, and also in many cases to allow them to tow carts and other vehicles.

Rhynodames are very difficult to tame since their thick skin means that they have a very limited sense of touch. This combined with the difficulties that their centauroid form produce means that most tamers resort to toys rather than the personal approach when taming a Rhynodame, at least after their initial taming. Even if a tamer is prepared to personally tame a Rhynodame special equipment is necessary not only because of her centauroid form but also because her great strength can make a fatal taming accident a possibility.

Rhynodames are very strong, being able to easily lift even a full grown Snorlass over their heads, but they are slow and thus have great difficulty in fighting a fast Pokégirl. In combat they use the horns on their foreheads to deliver devastating attacks, since even though they are not fast their great mass means that in a charge their horns can easily penetrate armor plating. This combined with strikes from the sturdy hooves on the end of their legs means that a Rhynodame could easily destroy a tank in combat.

However Rhynodames were not created by Sukebe with combat as their primary role, their ability to haul heavy loads saw them used as the logistics corps for the Pokégirl armies. They have continued this role into the modern era with many Rhynodames being used to haul the carts and barges which provide the main means of transporting most goods around local areas. They are also popular on farms where they are used to haul farm equipment around and in the construction industry where their great strength is an asset.

Rhynodames have a low feral state in which they lose the ability to speak and become passive and easily led. This has resulted in some owners of Rhynodames allowing them to go feral rather than going through the trouble of taming them, since they are still capable of hauling carts, ploughs and other machinery in their feral state. In the wild feral Rhynodames are loners and much less dangerous than Rhynowhores, although they will still fight back if they are attacked.

Threshold Rhynodames are very rare and aside from the normal psychological problems that most threshold Pokégirls go through, they also have great difficulty in adapting to the great differences in their new body.

_**TYRANNODAME, The Tyrant Dinosaur Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Animorphic Metamorph (Tyrannoid)  
**Element:** Dragon/Rock  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Dark Continent only)  
**Diet:** meat, preferably swallowing whole bodies in their Battle Mode.  
**Role:** super-weapons of Sanctuary, ultimate terror of Sanctuary  
**Strong Vs:** Dragon, Electric, Fire, Flying, Plant, Poison, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Libido:** Low  
**Attacks (normal mode):** Bite, Tail Slap, Dragon Claw, Harden, Roar, Teleport  
**Attacks (battle mode):** Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Mega Flare, Diamond Tail, Diamond Tooth, Quake, Harden, Roar, Teleport  
**Enhancements:** Metamorphic capabilities, (normal and battle modes) dense armored skin, enhanced strength (x25), enhanced olfactory sense (x15)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dameosaur (Dawn Stone)

When the first Dameosaur came to be functional in 214 AS/2206 CE, the metamorphic reptilian humanoid became the Pokégirl species that the Goths of Sanctuary would pin their hopes and dreams on, the caring lover and loyal servant, the steadfast protector of everything that made Sanctuary what it was. The species proved to be a versatile breed as the numerous DNA schematics that were already predisposed in the Dameosaur's genetic makeup from the surplus left in Sukebe's labs to enhance their usefulness would later come to the forefront in Dameosaur's evolved breeds, the flying Pterodames and the water-borne Nessidames. With protectors of the land, sea, and air, Sanctuary was assured that there would be nothing that could stand against them should they have to battle.

The species had already proven their merit in three Frontier Wars and were poised to become the symbol of Sanctuary's might. Yet still, even with these protectors, all was not right with Sanctuary. There has been a cold war that raged through the heart of Sanctuary since nearly its conception. The often whispered about and incredibly deadly Terminatrix served as the one dark spot on the otherwise spotless record of what it was that made the Goths feel that Sanctuary was a paradise. This was a Pokégirl species that the Sanctuary Goth had no clue as to why they hated them as they did, and the Goths knew that they needed to do something to protect all that was important to them from the Demon Dragons.

Nearly eighty years later, 299 AS/2291 CE it would be Miss Lindi Valiant, member of the Council of Twelve and one of Sanctuary's Founders that would discover a way to fend of the enemies of Sanctuary, known as the Terminatrix.

Using the recently discovered Evolution Stone known as Dawn Stone, Lindi Valiant would devise a ceremony that would allow her to use the Dawn Stone to tap into the genetic potential that was already within Sanctuary's Dameosaur soldiers. As the Dawn Stone was an Evolution Stone that was all about taking the hidden potential of a Pokégirl and turning her into a superior version of what was already there, it was understood that the stone could possibly have an effect on the Dameosaurs.

It did.

What would come to be from using a Dawn Stone on a Dameosaur would be the creation of a Pokégirl of incredible power and rage. Drawing upon the Rock-type element of the Dameosaur, the Fighting-type potential known through the species and their other evolutions would be completely lost and replaced with one of the most powerful elemental types: Dragon. Now such incredibly large and powerful creatures, it was understood which genetics already within the Dameosaurs contributed to the new form they would possess as well as their new name. Sanctuary's newest, most powerful creations would become known as Tyrannodames!

A Tyrannodame in her normal mode would resemble a dark brown almost leather-skinned humanoid around 8' in height with a D-Cup chest and a thick tail above her posterior that is as long as she is tall. The tail is somewhat prehensile; a Tyrannodame can use it for various function, though mostly stabbing with the tip. She possesses long and firm dark gray feathers for hair that branch down from her head, usually just past her shoulders. More importantly however, is that unlike the other species of the Dameosaur and evolutions, a Tyrannodame in normal mode possesses numerous attack capabilities, allowing her to combat threats in areas too enclosed for her battle form.

When a Tyrannodame assumes her battle mode, the Pokégirl takes on the traditional form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, (the Dragon Claw technique is shifted from hands to feet) that stands 13' in height and is 42' long from snout to tail. In this form they can run around 25-45 mph and possess not only incredible physical might but an enhanced sense of smell. When they start tracking something, they won't stop until they've either caught it or killed it, albeit the latter seems to the prominent choice. Tyrannodames in battle mode are incredibly versatile in battlefield strategy. They can work effectively as lone hunters, in a pair of soldiers, or even small packs of warriors, as long as they're supervised by a Sanctuary Goth.

The Tyrannodames need a Sanctuary Goth to lead them in combat is an important factor as when they are in battle mode, they have trouble thinking for themselves. Even though they are of average intelligence when in normal mode, when a Tyrannodame takes her battle mode, her mental capacity decreases to the same stage of mental development as an average feralborn Pokégirl, making them difficult for anyone but the Tyrannodame's owner to control since on a genetic/subconscious level, they programmed to follow the will of their owner.

Unlike the others of their species of Dameosaur, Tyrannodames, for unknown reasons that boggle and aggravate the Sanctuary Goths, have the capacity for a bisexual nature. This aspect has been kept secret from the male populace of Sanctuary's satellite cities and has made it so that any Dameosaur that are evolved into Tyrannodame are bonded with a female partner immediately so they do not fall into the control of the pets in Sanctuary out some force outside of the Dark Continent. The possibility for destruction should a male get a hold of a Tyrannodame would be catastrophic.

Since their creation, the numbers of Tyrannodames have been low due to the fact that Dawn Stones are the rarest of all Evolution Stones. The Council of Twelve member Lindi Valiant is taking a personal hand in the matter to raise numbers, including using all resources available to Sanctuary to gather these Evolution Stones, as well as practice with artificially-induced Parthenogenesis.

**Diamond Tail** - (ATK 240 + EFT) A Rock technique exclusive to Tyrannodame; an enormous jump in power over Tail Slap. Upon contact, the tail strike hurls the opponent over sixty feet backwards.

**Diamond Tooth** - (ATK 200 + EFT) A Rock technique exclusive to Tyrannodame; an enormous jump in power over a regular Bite attack. Has a possibility of instant K.O./kill as the Tyranodame may EAT the offending Pokégirl.

_**BESHEMOTH, the Mountain Ruler Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human Anthropomorphic (Ungulate)  
**Element: **Rock/Electric  
**Frequency: **Very Rare (mountainous regions)  
**Diet: **Stone, fruits and vegetables  
**Role: **Guardian, heavy assault force, Mountain combat  
**Libido: **Low  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Flying, Bug, Fire, Ice, Poison, Rock  
**Weak Vs: **Dragon, Plant, Rock, Fighting, Ground  
**Attacks: **Harden, Unmoveable, Quake, MegaWave, Shock Spike, Rage Shock, No Sell, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Spark, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Punch, Lightning Kick, Luminaire, Thunderclap  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Balance (x5), Enhanced Durability (x17), Enhanced Leaping (x10), Enhanced Olfactory Senses, Electrical affinity, Rock affinity  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Billie (struck by lightning while at 2500 feet or higher above sea level, charged Thunder Stone, other evolutionary methods currently being researched)

Beshemoths are a rare type of mountain-dwelling Pokégirl. So rare are they, that it's presumed they existed long before, but simply were not discovered until recently. Still, it is considered a sign of bad fortune to see a Beshemoth while travelling a mountain. For that means you have entered the territory of a very powerful, very hard-to-hurt Pokégirl.

Beshemoths are towering Pokégirls. Nine feet in height, they are also heavily muscled, to the point where they can make an Amachamp look as slender as an Acrobabe. They retain the goatlike faces of Billies, but there is a fiercer look to them, their incisors becoming thick fangs. They gain a large, fin-like crest on their backs which is flexible enough to bend up against their backs when they lay down. The crest acts as a lightning rod of sorts, allowing them to send charges of electricity to their horns, tails, or fists. Their tails become thicker, the end swelling up and growing spikes. They are brutal Pokégirls in battle, using headbutts and lashing out with their horns, using their electricity like a bludgeon to defeat their opponents. They are very territorial, and don't like it when someone is in home. They will assault anyone they perceive as an intruder until they leave or are killed. Whichever comes first.

Beshemoths were a mystery for years after their discovery. No one knew where they came from, people just knew that they were dangerous. They would attack travelling parties and drive them down the mountains, chasing them away from the peak. Aerial surveys were attempted to see what Beshemoths were protecting so ferociously, and after several attempts, a lone Pidgey was able to slip through and get past the Beshemoth she and her harem sisters were fighting to the top of the mountains.

What was discovered was counted among the greatest post-Sukebe discoveries of all time: several mountaintop fortresses apparently used by Sukebe himself during the Revenge War. Several of the Beshemoths guarding the fortresses were captured and Tamed, making them more willing to cooperate with the Tamers wanting to investigate the fortresses. Especially after they were given fruits and vegetables, which Beshemoths apparently adore and consider the finest of treats. A Beshemoth named Edwina, in the harem of famous female tamer Nina Valerosa, was known for her love of anything with potatoes in it.

Inside the labs were several teleporters, the technology being reverse engineered to create the earliest known transporters. In addition to this, there were detailed reports of the actions of several early breeds of Pokégirls during the Revenge War, including the Beshemoths. The ancestors of the Beshemoths that had been Tamed were created by Sukebe to guard the mountainside fortresses. During this expedition, the pre-evolutionary form of the Beshemoth was discovered when a storm on the mountain produced a lot of lightning, two of the Billies being used as guides getting struck and evolving. Since then, other methods of evolving Billies into Beshemoths are being researched. The electrical surge of a lightning bolt serves to galvanize and harden their bodies, creating the change from ground-type to rock-type, so after some testing, a Thunder Stone super-charged with electricity was found to evolve a Billie into a Beshemoth as well. Other possible methods are being researched.

Beshemoths are ferocious fighters, especially when feral. They are hard to control when infuriated or protecting something they have been assigned to guard. But amazingly, when Tamed, they are surprisingly gentle, quiet Pokégirls outside of battle. So gentle are they when not fighting, that even Pokékits feel relaxed around them. When they start growling and sparking, however, it's best to clear the area and just let the Beshemoth fight. Beshemoths and Hounds have a great respect for each other and will cooperate in protecting shared territory. Other mountain based Pokégirls, such as Mountain Cats, brown Chocobos, and Pumaras, get along well with Beshemoths as well. In some cases, packs of Feral Hounds or other mountain-based Pokégirls have been seen working with a Beshemoth when attacking mountain travellers.

The only real exception to the rule of mountain-based Pokégirls working well with Beshemoths is the Giantess. The two breeds have an intense rivalry, and will fight any time they see one another. So intense are their battles that they sometimes cause avalanches. Because of the threat Giantesses pose, most Tamers in mountainous areas actively seek out the protection of a Beshemoth. Ferals, surprisingly, can be bargained with for Taming & protection by being given large amounts of fruits and vegetables, enough for a full meal. Beshemoths do not retain their previous form's need to wear climbing gear, as they are strong enough now to simply dig their fingers into the side of a mountain to climb up it.

In terms of Taming , Beshemoth's retain a Billie's love of bondage. Because of their strength, it's also a practical necessity. They enjoy Tamers who can dominate them without the use of a Domina-type, and have great respect for Tamers who can Tame them with as little use of toys as possible.

So far, no cases of Thresholding into a Beshemoth have been recorded. People are actually rather grateful for this, as Beshemoths, while powerful additions to any harem, are rather difficult to bring down due to their astonishingly high endurance. Very few people actually want more of them, and some mountainside travel agencies have placed high rewards for anyone who can flush out and drive a Beshemoth from the area. It's assumed that with their strong connection to mountains, Thresholding into a Beshemoth might happen in mountainous regions, but it has not happened yet.

_**DAO, the Sword of the Earth Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Rock/Psychic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **Human-style foods.  
**Role:** Guards, scouts, miners  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fire, Flying, Ice, Normal, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Plant, Water  
**Attacks:** Resonate, Mud Slap, Earthquake, Sonic Wave, Dynawave, Unmovable, Psi-Blade Mk. II, Agility, ShockSpike, Stone Blade, *Blade Spike  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x5), Enhanced Speed, Endurance, and Durability (x3 each), Elemental Affinity: Ground & Rock, Geokinesis, enhanced defense against Ground.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Earthmaiden (Battle Stress)

During the revenge war, there were signs of numerous Pokégirls with bladed weapons that were to be found in the ranks of Sukebe's forces. These Pokégirls were mostly found later to have been Slicers or Ronin, or even Amazonwu. However, a little more rare than those breeds and a little later to the war were the Dao, a breed capable not only of utilizing her powerful blades as weapons but also the earth itself. Using her abilities to cause localized earthquakes, or to force rocks within the earth to explode from the ground, the Pokégirl was feared by many when the human armies came across them. The obsidian-sharp rocks that she could utilize shredded body armor and tank armor, damaging equipment and in many cases outright killing numerous humans. They became prime targets as a result, and proved susceptible to sniping attacks that humans wound up adopting to take out the Pokégirls. After the War, the Dao fled to the mountains, disappearing within mines and caves for the most part and out of human history. Though numerous attempts were made to capture one, few succeeded thanks to the effectiveness of the Pokégirl's defenses within a mountainous region.

However, the advancement of their abilities isn't quite what makes them stand out distinctly when compared with their preevolution; rather, Dao, as befitting to their evolutionary method, are warriors. Physically, this change is reflected with a possible increase in height up to, but not always being, 6ft tall on average. Their muscles are easily noticeable, though not to the extent of an Amachamp's musculature. As a breed, the Dao seem to prefer keeping their hair at shoulder length or shorter, a preference that researchers are not aware of the reason for. Their eyes take on earthy tones of brown, greens, or hazel (the latter being particularly common). The Dao are warriors, and as such have a mindset close to what one might expect from such a breed, often disliking the most technical solutions and believing that simple is best. This doesn't mean that they cannot grasp more intricate knowledge, just that the breed dislikes long speeches and technical information. One thing that makes the breed favored among tradesmen and tamers is the fact that they can sense what is nearby within the earth or within rock, which has led to numerous mining discoveries as well as plenty of leftover valuables from the revenge war. This makes the breed quite useful to reclaimers as well, as a result.

It is important to note that very few Dao have any respect for the swords designed by humans, especially metal ones; they usually consider such weapons fragile and not worth dealing with. In any case, self-discipline is something that comes easily to most Dao, but often at the cost of social awkwardness. In battle, the breed seems to prefer using her various blade techniques after an Earthquake or a Shockspike attack to unbalance her foes. With the ability to manipulate the ground around them, intrinsic skill with swords, and even limited psychic skill, they have an impressive array of ways to fight. However, it is rare to see a member of the breed who is willing to make complete use of all her powers freely; rather, it is the norm for them to specialize in their sword skills, with the additional abilities being used for assistance for herself and her harem sisters, should the battle also include them.

With this in mind, within a harem the Dao can become excellent leaders. With a tactical mind that is geared towards improvisation, this breed is a good choice for tamers willing to deal with the dedication of the Dao to her ideals and find that they are calm, confident, and dedicated to whatever they feel strongly about, which has made them a popular evolution with those tamers who felt slighted by the fact that their Earthmaidens often loved the earth more than they loved said tamers. This can also cause friction within a harem as a result, however, as the breed's somewhat militaristic outlook on life and harem can become quite a bother to numerous Pokégirl breeds. The Domina is a breed that finds the Dao to be an interesting pursuit- the Dao is quite resilient and can take lots of punishment, making the pokégirl a challenge for them. The response of the Dao, however, is as varying as the individuals themselves. When taming, the Dao dislike beds and many creature comforts, instead preferring to feel the cold ground and rock under her.

Feral Dao, though rare, may sometimes be found in rocky regions, such as in the mountains and even near volcanoes. They are quite territorial and prefer to make their homes in or near abandoned mines, sometimes even found in newer tunnels that they dig themselves to get to the precious minerals and metals inside. Often, they are found near where they were once born or went feral after their tamer/owner perished, leading some to believe that the Pokégirl still defends her old master/mistress' remains, something that has been romanticized by several movies. They only leave their unmarked territories when something of greater strength, such as a Giantess, run them out, and are known to wander aimlessly as a result. Thresholds are unusual, and only four have been known to happen in the world, as most female descendants from this breed threshold into, or become an, Earthmaiden instead.

**Blade Spike** (ATK 80): Obsidian-sharp edged blades erupt from the earth in a diagonal fashion, and withdraw back into the earth at the Pokégirl's choice. Or, it may remain as an obstacle.

_**PIDGEOTA, the Mile-High Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** Insectivore, some plants  
**Role:** couriers, scouts  
**Libido:** Average (High with Tamers they like)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant, Ground  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Attacks:** Gust, Swift, Taunt, Move By, Quick Attack, Feather Shuriken, Scratch, Preen, Cuddle, Caress, Feather Blizzard, Wing Buffet  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Vision (x6), Minor Levitation, Lightweight Frame, Freejoints (hips and knees), Prehensile Feet, Improved Respiration, Atmospheric Comfort, Aerolocation  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Pidgette (normal)

The Pidgeota is the final form of Pidgy, evolving from Pidgette after having enough successful fights and enjoyable Tamings. She again gains several inches in height, usually standing over six feet now. The feathers on her arms are quite long and firm, letting her firmly catch air under them. She barely gains any larger bust, but her feathers feel even softer than before, and become much more sensitive. Expensive pillows are made with Pidgeota down. She also gains some strength, enough to be able to carry a single person aloft with her.

Pidgeotas are very fast flyers, tucking their free-jointed legs closely up under them as they soar. They can climb high into the sky, and enjoy circling around mountaintops. Their vision sharpens to a very high level, allowing them to read newsprint from over a mile in the air. They can also sense where their opponents are due to their sensitive feathers being able to detect minor movements of air, letting them fight effectively even when blinded. Combined with their Endurance, Improved Respiration, and Atmospheric Comfort abilities, a Pidgeota can track her prey for miles, often times without it ever knowing she was watching them.

Pidgeotas can be quite lusty with Tamers they like. Their feathers are much more sensitive now, giving them a greater appreciation of being stroked and petted during Taming. Now that they have larger wings, they are able to perform their most enjoyable carnal act: Taming in the air. The way this is done is that a Pidgeota will use her Minor Levitation to raise herself off the ground, and then wrap her legs around her Tamer's waist, while he holds her torso (under her wings so they aren't restricted). Flapping furiously, she'll take off into the air while he Tames her, rising as high as she can. When she finally climaxes, the Pidgeota will hold herself rigid, letting both of them fall into a steep dive, the feel of her Tamer and the wind rushing over her sensitive feathers helping to send her into a series of multiple orgasms. Despite how dangerous this may seem, there has never been a reported death of any Tamer doing this activity, since a Pidgeota always hangs on tightly to her Tamer (and the Tamer naturally never lets go of her), and she always, no matter how lost in her pleasure she is, pulls up before she hits the ground. Many Tamers enjoy the exhilaration and feeling of danger, but just as many other Tamers are terrified by the experience and never do it again.

Pidgeotas are strong fighters. Their Gust attack is like a localized tornado, being able to easily bowl even a ready opponent over. Her Quick Attack lets her fly very low for short distances at speeds that make her seem like a blur. Feather Blizzard is used more as a distraction move than anything else; filling the area with blinding feathers that obscure her opponent's view. Wing Buffet has been known to knock down trees if used long enough.

Feral Pidgeotas tend to leave most other beings alone, just soaring and enjoying the feel of being above it all, the wind rushing over their bodies. Threshold girls rarely become Pidgeotas directly, but those that do take it very well, sometimes considering their new flight abilities and powers to be almost worth the trade off.

_**ANNT, the Industrious Little Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Humanoid  
**Element: **Bug/Ground  
**Frequency: **Uncommon  
**Diet: **Omnivorous  
**Role: **construction and industry if domestic, property damage if feral, either way no one's going to care if you bump a few off for EXP  
**Libido: **None (special)  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Rock, Steel, Fire  
**Attacks: **Bite, Wrestle, Sweet Scent, Dig, Chomp  
**Enhancements: **mindless, small size, Enhanced Strength x 10, exoskeleton  
**Evolves: **Annt Queen(selected for greatness by predecessor)  
**Evolves From: **None

The main function of Annts and their Annt Queens is to create places where they and others might live. To this end, feral Annt colonies methodically strip areas of building materials and create houses and burrows, frequently moving on to a new area and a new project as soon as the old one has been completed. This can make them a property damage problem in populated areas, as they see nothing wrong with "salvaging" material from existing buildings and do not understand that the dwellings are occupied already. They also tend to "salvage" the works of other Annt colonies, again regardless of occupancy, and this provokes "rival" colonies to keep one another's numbers in check through constant warfare, as well as killings by evicted or predatory Ferals and experience-hungry Tamers' Pokégirls. A given Annt colony may still number between one hundred and one thousand Annts and one Annt Queen, who sees and thinks for her charges and in feral colonies is constantly reproducing. All the members of a given Annt colony are the same color, and they will attack Annts of other colors upon sight and form alliances with other colonies that share their color.

Annts are completely mindless, which helps to explain why they do not need individual Taming and can work together in such huge numbers without difficulty, making them ideal for construction and industry (especially industries with a high worker mortality rate) as long as their Queen is kept Tame. Furthermore, Annts will never attack something that isn't a differently-colored Annt unless directed to do so by their Queen- for instance, if the Queen is menaced by a Tamer or a predator (including Buzzbreasts and the like). Most Leagues regard Annts as completely disposable. Forcing a Psychic-type to read an Annt's mind, however, is illegal and will get the guilty Tamer heavily fined (as well as putting his Psychic-type out of commission more or less permanently- a Level 5 Taming Cycle is the only thing that can restore her sanity).

All Annts look alike, with very little variation. They are bald, with antennae roughly ten inches long that bend forward. Their exoskeletons are rough, typically shades of brown ranging from red-brown to black and uniform within the colony, and have the consistency of sturdy plastic, with the apparent unformed body of young girls- they never appear to be more than about eight years old. Annts die instead of going through second puberty, but most never even last that long due to predation, walking unawares into dangerous situations, and war with other colonies. Parthenogenically-produced Annts come from eggs laid en masse by their colony's Ant Queen, and therefore have neither navels nor developed sexual systems. They take much longer to hatch than many egg-born girls, but are fully formed and functional when they do emerge.

If an Annt colony becomes too large to support itself, the Ant Queen selects from her mindless subjects a protégé whom she deems "destined for greatness." She then evolves into an Ant Queen herself, develops a personality, and leaves, taking roughly half the colony with her to form a new colony. Likewise, a dying Ant Queen will select and evolve her successor. The evolution flight of an Annt into an Ant Queen is a surprisingly lovely thing to see.

Threshold Annts are uncommon and come from domestic Ant Queen Pokéwomen, and do not have a problem with their situation as they completely lose their capacity for thought upon Threshold. As her family tries to find an Annt colony the same color as she has become, the Queen of which will readily adopt her, the Annt will sit quietly and do nothing.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Preparations for Invas

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Fourteen: Preparations for Invasion

_Archangel, Bridge_

Zane stood on the bridge of the _Archangel, _looking at the information before him on the holo screen, displaying a map of the entire area surrounding Miyoshi City. Ilya then walked onto the bridge. "Zane, what's happening?" She asked.

"We tracked down Victoria's VTOL to Miyoshi City," Zane said. "Whether or not she's still there, or if she simply abandoned the VTOL there and continued on foot, is unknown. My agents in the city will be sending me a report soon, and then I can see how much force we will need to take control of the city. However this is a chance they know we're coming now."

Ilya's eyes narrowed. Part of her still cared about Victoria, but it was quickly fading. Her feelings for Zane had been growing, though, and she could safely say that she had fallen in love with her new Tamer.

She'd even traded her old clothes for a Dark Angels Uniform, albeit with heavy modifications. She'd removed the sleeves from her top, as well as cut it to bare her midriff and expose her cleavage. And the pants had been replaced with a miniskirt, with knee-high boots.

"It doesn't matter if they know," she growled. "The city will burn either way. And I will make Victoria pay for abandoning me."

"And she will," Zane said. "However, we cannot rush in blindly without knowing what we are dealing with. I mean no offense Ilya when I say this, but you did so before at Hakuma Town and it cost you the lives of over half of your first Harem."

He looked at the screen as new information was displayed "Speaking of Hakuma Town..." he muttered, as the images of several people appeared. "It appears the same people who resulted in your defeat at Hakuma Town are present in this City as well. Ryu Hisanaga, Jaden Takeo, Takeshi Yamato, and Hitomi Yamato with their respective Harems... and they are not alone."

It then displayed several other images. "Kira Urei, daughter of the head of Urei Industries is present, along with Taro Daimon, the Edo League Duel Monster Champion, among a few other survivors of our attack of Takachi City. This _does _complicate things."

Ilya snarled at seeing Takeshi's face. "Him," she growled. "He's the Bounty Hunter Victoria and I faced directly during the attack on Hakuma Town."

Shizuru slipped into the Bridge and stared at the screen, her eyes also narrowing at Takeshi's face. '_So his name is Takeshi Yamato..._' she thought. '_I swear, Takeshi Yamato, I will avenge Natsuki's death._'

"Then you know how dangerous he and his allies are," Zane said, "Especially Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo... nearly a month ago, they along with an alliance of Tamers and local police forces of Vegeta Valley fought off an army of Saiyan Knights, killing King Vegeta and hundreds of other Fighters and Warriors, and had been showed to be capable of highly devastating attacks. They are High Priority Targets that must be dealt with." His eyes narrowed a bit. "They must _not _be underestimated." He turned to one of the Communications officers. "Send word to the 9th Sea Fleet to get into position, and have the 12th Air Fleet mobilize to our location as well. We must not go easy on them like we did Takachi City, we must _crush _them."

Ilya appeared surprised. "You have more forces than just the _Archangel?_" she asked, and Zane smiled and nodded. "Of course," he said, "It takes more than one highly advance airship and a few thousand Soldiers and Pokegirls to fight and win a war my dear. I have been preparing, building my forces for nearly 300 years, destroying team rocket clone factions, and creating a firm alliance with Sanctuary and the Dark Continent. We have the numbers, the technology, the experience, and above all else we have the _will _to win this war, and to change the world. One could even say our power could rival that of Sukebe's during the Revenge War."

Ilya looked at Zane in shock, the Dark Angels and Sanctuary had that much power already? "However, it will take more than that to change this world completely," he said, "But we have a plan already in place for that... but for now we should focus on Miyoshi City, once our reinforcements arrive and we have developed a battle plan, we will launch the attack."

Ilya nodded. "Of course, Zane," she replied. "I only ask that Victoria be left to me when the time comes. I wish to deal with her personally."

Zane smiled as he stepped to Ilya and kissed her. "Of course, my love." he said, "During the battle, the moment her position is located, I will inform you immediately."

Ilya smiled. "Thank you, Zane," she replied. "I am truly glad that I met you, and I can honestly say that my feelings for you run deeper than they ever did for Victoria, despite only having known you for a few days."

"And I am glad to have met you Ilya," Zane said, "In fact... I have spoken with Julia and Shiho, and we have agreed that... if you wish, you may become my full Alpha now. Even Shiho agrees that you deserve the title more than she did."

Ilya smiled brightly. "I would be honored to be your Alpha, Zane," she said, before pulling him into a kiss. "Once you're done on the bridge... meet me in your quarters so I can _thank _you," she said with a suggestive wink before she left the bridge.

Zane chuckled a bit as he turned to the Holo Display, '_I think I should hurry up and finish this up..._' he thought as he quickly saved all of the reports, and redirected all new reports to be filed later, before he left the bridge, giving command back to the bridge XO.

_A few minutes later, Zane's quarters_

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

When Zane entered the room, Ilya was waiting for him, having removed her top and miniskirt and sitting on his bed in just a black bra and panties. "Well, it seem someone's ready," Zane said smiling.

Ilya smiled back, with a small blush on her face. "Y-Yes," she said, the Dark Queen was still rather new to being tamed by a man, despite the fact that they had already done it once before the day after Victoria left. However she would admit that after that day, she had no idea what she was missing, part of her was wondering why Victoria didn't attempt to go Bi at least. "I-I'm still new at doing this with a man..."

Zane chuckled a bit "Then, we'll just have to work on getting you used to being tamed by me, then," he said before he moved towards Ilya, giving the Dark Queen a passionate kiss on the lips which she gladly returned, his hand slowly moving south on her body, teasing her moist entrance.

Ilya gasped in pleasure before Zane used his other hand to remove her bra, freeing her breasts before his hand began massaging her left breast. "Zane..." she moaned in pleasure, as she used her free hands to gently remove Zane's mask, fully revealing his blue eyes and the long scar which crossed his face.

Zane smiled. "You are one of the few people who I would allow to remove my Mask, Ilya," he said, before kissing her again while Ilya put his mask to the side.

When they parted, Ilya smiled at him. "And I thank you for giving me that privilege, Zane," she said. "Because it gives me a glimpse of your handsome face." She then kissed him again, while her hands removed the top of his uniform. Zane then began to use his fingers to slowly pump in and out of her soft pussy, causing her to gasp in pleasure as he added another finger soon after. "...So... good..." she moaned out.

Zane grinned as he gradually began moving his fingers faster and faster, adding another finger, before Ilya screamed out to the heavens. "Zane, I'm cumming!" He felt as her walls clamped down on his fingers as she orgasmed. She remained in her high for a few moments before she finally came down.

Ilya smiled again as she pulled down Zane's pants and boxers, revealing his erection. "My turn," she said before she licked along the length of his cock. Zane groaned a bit in pleasure, and seeing that he was enjoying it, Ilya proceeded to engulf his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around as her head bobbed up and down his length. Judging from Zane's grunts and groans, he was enjoying it very much.

Zane enjoyed Ilya's actions, for being very new to this she was quite good at it, before he could feel his end coming "Ilya... I'm going to Cum soon!" He warned, as Ilya seemed to move even faster, using her free hand to massage his balls. "Here it comes!"

As Zane's semen erupted into her mouth, Ilya began swallowing it, savoring its taste-salty, with a bit of tangyness to it. When he finished, she licked him clean before removing her panties and laying down on the bed, spreading her legs wide. "Zane... I can't wait anymore..." she said. "Please... fill up my pussy with your cock..."

Zane grinned. "Of course, my dear," he said as he moved in and positioned his cock in front of her pussy, before he quickly slammed right into her, causing the Dark Queen to gasp in pleasure, before he began to pound her pussy again and again, as she threw her arms over his shoulders and her legs behind his hips as she began moving in sync with his movements.

Ilya was feeling pleasure more intense than she'd ever felt in her entire life. Zane's cock was penetrating so _**deep...**_ "Z-Zane!" she gasped. "I-it feels so go-o-o-od!"

"I-Ilya!" Zane grunted as he continued thrusting into her. "It does feel good... I'm gonna cum soon!"

"M-Me too! Cum with me!" Ilya shouted, as their thrusts became faster and faster, until Zane delivered his final thrust, as he came inside Ilya's pussy, his semen flowing into her womb as Ilya cried out in pleasure as she came as well in a massive orgasm.

The two stayed in their orgasmic high for several minutes, before collapsing back onto the bed with Zane on top of Ilya. "T... that was amazing..." Ilya said. "Zane... I love you so much..."

"And I love you too, Ilya." Zane said as he kissed Ilya. "I promised you I would create a world where you will always be safe, and I mean it. I won't stop until this world has finally changed to accept you and all others like you."

"And I will help you however I can, Zane," she replied. "However... I don't believe I could ever truly be happy in such a world if you weren't there with me."

Zane smiled a bit. "I feel the same for you Ilya," he said. "No matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. If you ever feel that you are in danger, I will always be there to help you."

"Thank you, Zane..." she said. "But when... your end finally comes... I hope you do not think less of me when I say that I will follow you soon afterwards... the thought of living in a world without you is just..."

"Shh," Zane said placing a finger on her lips, silencing her. "There's no need to think so far ahead, for now we should focus on the present, because we still have a long journey ahead of us all."

"Of course, Zane," she replied. "I just can't help but think about your Limited Time Bloodcurse... and about what I would do after you're... gone... I don't think my heart could take it..."

"Then we simply need to enjoy what time we do have with each other," Zane said. "And when my time does come, simply remember everything that we've been through together."

"I... I'll do my best," she replied, before grinning sultrily. "And in regards to enjoying what time we have together, are you ready for round two?"

Zane grinned. "Sounds good to me," he said before he passionately kissed Ilya.

_*****Lemon End!*****_

_Meanwhile, Miyoshi City_

"They've got the civilians who are not going to fight evacuated," Lea announced as she listened to the radio reports of the local Law Enforcement and the PLC forces that were arriving by the hour. "They are setting defensive positions up throughout the city."

"Good," Ryu said distractedly as he stared at the table, where maps of Miyoshi City were laid out. From road maps to sewer maps, he was studying the entire city. "Radio PLC Squadron Theta and inform them that there is a bottleneck point at 3rd and 4th street."

Takeshi and Sayane, meanwhile, were on the video phone with the Yamato Clan Elders. "...and that's where we stand as of now."

"_Hmm..._" the Sword Mastery Branch Head said. "_So Victoria herself has learned the error of her ways and seeks to atone, but her Dark Queen is now allied with the Dark Angels?_"

The Lance Mastery Branch Head spoke up next. "_And the Dark Angels know where she is-in Miyoshi City with your group-and are most likely preparing to attack the city?_"

"That pretty much sums it up, yeah," Takeshi replied.

The Axe Mastery Branch Head then remarked, "_Even in ancient times, we considered it our duty to aid our neighbors if a threat was spotted in advance. I will send some of my Branch's best warriors, though there is a chance they won't make it in time._"

All the Weapon Mastery Branch Heads nodded in agreement, saying they would do the same.

"As long as you send them, that's good with me," Takeshi replied. "And even arriving in the middle of the battle would make a difference." All the elders nodded at this.

Sayane then spoke up as she said, "Also, Elder Kazuo, in regards to what we've told you regarding Hitomi-imouto, we humbly request that you send us one of the Sword Mastery Branch Instructors, to help us teach Jaden-san and Rena-san the basics of the Clan Styles."

"_Very prudent, considering that they will be essentially entering the Clan through marriage to Hitomi-chan._" The Sword Mastery Branch Head, now identified as Kazuo, replied. "_And we'll send our best Sword Instructors-Tetsuya and Fumiko._"

Takeshi and Sayane both recognized those names instantly. "T-Tou-san and Kaa-san?" Takeshi asked.

"_Indeed,_" Elder Kazuo replied. "_Also, we have had a few more of our Samurai Evolve into Shogunesses, and we've managed to discover with the help of a few researchers that the needed triggers are a strong emotional connection to their Tamer and a Dawn Stone._"

Takeshi and Sayane nodded. "It makes sense," Takeshi said, "given the circumstances of Sayane's Evolution."

"_Also, thanks to a Megami that visited recently and was in contact with one of our Shogunesses, we have learned that the Shoguness Breed can be classified as Celestial._"

Takeshi and Sayane's eyes widened. "_**THAT'S**_ interesting," Takeshi replied. "And useful, too, because I think the Dark Angels probably have quite a few Infernals in their ranks. Any other developments on your end, Elders?"

"_None for now,_" Elder Kazuo replied. "_We will contact you if something else comes up-and please do the same if something on your end requires our attention._"

"We will, Elders," Takeshi replied. "And thank you."

The Elders all nodded, and then the call ended.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Reggie and Sutura were on another video phone, where Bardock and the rest of Sutura's family was on the screen "...so as you can see guys, we've got big trouble heading our way." She said.

"_Hmm,_" Bardock hummed in though "_These Dark Angels sound like they mean business... they don't seem to be a bunch of pushovers like Vegeta was._"

"_I also recall some of the Saiyan Knights who didn't surrender after the battle of Vegeta Valley had joined the Dark Angels,_" Colleen said. "_Including Nappa._"

Sutura sighed. "Well that's just perfect," she groaned "So anyways, you think you could send us some help?"

"_Of course we can!_" Bardock said with a grin "_We'll leave ASAP along with Goku, Gohan, Chichi and any other capable fighters we can gather and head on over to you! We should be able to get there in a day or two by flying._"

Sutura smiled "Thanks mom, dad." she said, "When you do get here, I got some big news I need to tell you."

"_Looking forward to it,_" Colleen said. "_Take care Sutura._" and with that, the call ended.

Mai and Victoria were using special Magical Portals to talk to the Archmage of the Vale, and he agreed to send in a few of his elites. When the call ended, they reported the news to Ryu before heading off to the Pokecenter check in on the Witch they had brought there, having heard that she had recently regained consciousness.

At the same time, Hitomi was watching as Kira communicated with some of her friends on RevealCorruption . com. "You really think these guys will be able to help us, Kira-chan?"

"Of course they can," Kira assured with a wide grin. "Whenever I put a target for them, whether it was one of my dad's illegal operations or a Rocket Clone Group, it was dealt with in days." A beep informed them of a reply. "See: 'Message received, reinforcements en route.' They can't stand people like the Dark Angels."

Hitomi nodded. "Well, let's hope they make it in time, at least. We need all the help we can get."

Kenji was currently on the phone with Oscar, who was already nearby. "...Yeah, Ryu, Takeshi and Jaden are here already..." He informed, listening to the mercenary's reply over the cellphone. "...Let's see so far we have the local Law and Volunteer Militia which in total is about 250 combat capable people, PLC has in total 300 combat ready fighters here with more on the way... a total of 179 combat support and 101 healing staff... Yeah, they're setting up their defenses now... really? Good we'll need the help." He lifted the phone away from his ear. "Ryu, Oscar is on his way and he's bringing Mercenaries with him as well! Tack on another 50 combat ready units!"

"Right!" Ryu called out in return.

"Just got word from my parents," Sutura said, "They're coming as well, along with as many fighters as they can bring, so I would say around 70 or so are gonna be here in a day or two."

Just then, Jade and Taro walked in. "We've managed to set up multiple traps inside the sewers, and in a few other areas around the city." Jade announced, "We've also secured possible escape routes just in case we do get overrun here."

"The Yamato Clan is sending in some of its best warriors from each of the Weapon Mastery Branches," Takeshi reported. "They're not quite sure if they'll get here in time, but they'll likely make a difference even if they arrive mid-battle. Also, Jaden-san, my and imouto's parents are on their way as well, to help us teach you and Rena-san the basics of the Yamato Clan Fighting Styles."

"Your parents?" Jaden asked, blinking for a moment before his eyes widened. "Ah crap, I didn't think I'd have to meet them so soon!"

Hitomi walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaden-kun, I'm sure they'll like you. And if you survived a year training with Ryu and your mother in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I'm certain you can survive training with Tou-san and Kaa-san."

"I hope you're right Hitomi-chan..." Jaden muttered with a sigh.

"Just have a little faith, Jaden-san," Taro said with a smile, putting a hand around Jade's shoulder. "Just be glad you're not the only one who got someone pregnant during the orgy."

Jaden blinked a bit as he turned to Taro and Jade. "Wait... are you two telling me..." he muttered, as Jade blushed and Taro grinned and nodded.

"Yup," he said. "Just found out today, though it was a good idea to check just in case, like Hitomi and the others did... and the results were positive. Jade-chan is Pregnant as well."

There was a sudden squeal, followed by Kira glomping Taro and Jade together. "That's awesome Jade-chan!" she said. "I _knew _using Lust Dust that night was a brilliant idea!"

Ryu groaned, "Jesus, people here are getting Pregnant by the minute..." he muttered. "I half-expect Kira to get pregnant somehow despite having that surgery she mentioned..."

"Kira-san _**did**_ say she was contemplating reversing it now that her bounty was gone..." Takeshi remarked contemplatively.

"Well, the thing about that is..." Kira said, causing everyone to look at her. "When we were at the Center to get everyone looked at... I _did _get it reversed." she then glanced at Jaden and smiled a bit. "And after our... celebration after your battle, I got a check-up and... it came back positive... I _am _Pregnant."

There was a minute's worth of silence in the room... which was ended by the small 'thump' when Jaden fell to the floor, fainting from shock.

"Jaden-kun!" Hitomi called out in worry as she knelt down to check on him. "Jaden-kun, are you alright? Speak to me!"

Takeshi turned to Kira and said, "I think you broke him."

Ryu groaned as he palmed his face. "I'm going to be swarmed by kids calling me 'grandpa', aren't I?" He asked despairingly, which resulted in most of the others laughing.

"I don't mind," Sutura said with a fond grin before she hugged Kira tightly. "This is just too perfect! I'm not just getting my own child, but _two _grandchildren on top of it!"

"G-Glad to be of service..." Kira said finally before returning the hug with a slight blush on her face. "I... I just wanted to have a family..."

"You do Kira, you do," Sutura smiled down at her daughter-in-law fondly. "We're all your family now."

"She's right," Takeshi said as he and Sayane approached his soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "This whole group is pretty much one big family, not to mention that you'll be part of the Yamato Clan when you and imouto marry Jaden-san."

"He's still unconscious, Onii-san..." Hitomi pointed out, as she tried to awaken Jaden from unconsciousness.

"Let me try," Ryu said as he came up next to Jaden. "Jaden, you have three seconds to wake up before your mother and I eat the last of the Cheese Pizza and Chicken Tenders."

Jaden's ears twitched before his eyes snapped open and he jumped back onto his feet "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY-...wha, huh?" He asked before he looked around, seeing Kira, Hitomi and several of the others laughing or struggling not to laugh.

"Man, that was hilarious," Takeshi said, barely holding in his laughter. "About as hilarious as when you fainted in the first place when Kira-san mentioned she was pregnant." And then Takeshi started laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

Jaden blinked before he turned towards Kira. "K-Kira-chan, are you really...?" he asked, and Kira smiled as she nodded.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "I... wanted to surprise you. Sorry..."

Jaden looked at Kira before he sighed. "A bit of a warning would've been nice..." he muttered before he smiled. "...but, either way... this is great news, Kira-chan!"

"Indeed it is," Hitomi remarked with a smile of her own. "I look forward to becoming a mother right alongside you, Kira-chan."

_Meanwhile, with Mai_

While this happened, Mai, Victoria, and Juno had headed towards the Pokegirl Center, where they were going to check up on the Witch they rescued from Takachi City, who according to the NurseJoy of Miyoshi's center, was finally conscious.

"I hope she's alright," Mai said as they walked into the Center and headed for the room the Witch was staying in. "Barely surviving the same attack that killed her Tamer has to be pretty hard on her.

"I know," Juno replied. "I'm just hopeful she didn't take it hard enough to warrant use of a Level 5 Taming Cycle."

"I hope so, too," Mai said. "And like I said earlier, I'll gladly take her in if she _**did**_ need a Level 5. And even if she didn't need it, I'll still offer to take her in."

They finally approached the room. "I'll stay out here in the hall," Victoria said. "It's probably best if she doesn't meet me right off the bat."

"Okay," Mai said, as she and Juno opened the door and entered the room.

Inside, they found the room was empty aside from the Witch herself, who was lying down on the bed, staring blanking up at the ceiling. She was fairly young, and beautiful with long indigo colored hair and indigo colored eyes, along with large C-Cup borderline D-Cup breasts. When she heard the door open, she looked up and blinked in confusion. "Umm... who are... you?" She asked.

"I'm Mai," Mai said, "and this is Juno." The NurseJoy bowed when introduced. "May we ask your name?"

"Suzume," she said. "My name's Suzume. It's... nice to meet you, Mai-san, Juno-san."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Suzume-san," Mai said. "Umm... if you don't mind my asking... what's the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Suzume was quiet for a moment. "I was at... Takachi City... evacuating with my Tamer, Hector..." she said. "Then... there was this big explosion and... everything went blank..." a few tears began going down her face. "H-He's dead, right?" she asked. "T-They're all... dead..."

"Yes," Mai said, sorrowfully. "Almost all the inhabitants of Takachi City are dead, including your Tamer. Myself, Juno-san, and you are among the few lucky survivors. To be honest, if Juno-san hadn't seen a slight motion from your body, it is entirely possible we might have mistaken you as one of the dead as we evacuated."

Suzume looked at the two in surprise. "S-so you're the ones who saved me?" She asked, and at their nod she smiled just a bit. "W-well... for what it's worth... thank you... I'm in your debt."

"You're welcome, Suzume-san," Mai replied. "And, to be honest, there's another reason I'm here in addition to checking in on you." After a deep breath, she continued, "Pardon me for being somewhat blunt here, but you're going to need a new Tamer, right?"

Suzume nodded. "Yes... and I can see where this is going," she said as she looked at her hands. "And I... I don't know what else to do to be honest... I... I miss Hector so much...along with everyone else in my Harem... I don't want to risk a level 5 Taming Cycle... I can't-... I _refuse _to forget about all of the great times we've had."

She then looked up at Mai, with a small smile. "However, I... I guess I do owe you for saving me..." she said. "So... if you really would have me... could I join your Harem? I'd rather it be someone I think I can trust... rather than being stuck in storage."

Mai smiled. "I'd be honored to have you in my Harem, Suzume-san," she said. "Also, as the daughter of the Arch Mage of the Vale, I'm a pretty powerful Mage, myself. Granted, my Elemental Specialization is Fire and my Spell Focus is limited to Invocation/Evocation and Enchanting Items, but if you need help with anything Magic-related, I promise I'll do all I can to help."

Suzume blinked in surprise. "Wow..." she said before she smiled. "Thanks for the offer, if I do need any help, I'll be sure to ask. To be honest... there's still a lot I don't know about magic..."

"I understand," Mai said. "Now, before we do anything else, I need to let you know about everything that's happened since the attack on Takachi City..."

And so Mai went into as much detail as she could-the escape from the ruined city, the trek to Miyoshi, dropping Suzume off at the Center for proper medical care, meeting Victoria and learning her story, and finally the fact that an attack on Miyoshi was quite probably going to happen very soon.

"After realizing that, we're taking every possible precaution," Mai said. "We're evacuating the civilians as best as we can, everyone in my group is using whatever connections they have to call in reinforcements... basically, when the Dark Angels come this time, we intend to be ready. And as much as I hate to ask this of you given all that you've been through, we're probably going to need your help in the defense."

Suzume looked at Mai, and held a look of firm determination. "I will help out however I can," she said. "I may not be the best at Magic, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Mai smiled. "Thank you, Suzume-sa... Suzume-chan," she said. "Now, there's only one thing left that needs to be done before we can leave." Turning to the door, Mai called out, "Victoria? Could you come in now?"

After a moment, Victoria stepped into the room, and Mai made the introductions. "Suzume-chan, this is Victoria, who I told you about in my description of events. She's taking my Surname of Tokiha now, to distance herself from her past. Victoria, this is Suzume, the Witch my group saved in Takachi City, and the latest member of my Harem."

"A... a pleasure to meet you, Suzume-san..." Victoria said hesitantly, honestly afraid of how Suzume would react to her.

However, she was surprised when the Witch smiled at her. "Pleasure to meet you, too, Victoria-san," she said. Victoria blinked as she continued. "No, I don't hate you... Mai told me the story, and you weren't the one who killed Hector-kun, so I don't have a reason to hate you... the Dark Angels and Jenova on the other hand..." she shook her head of those thoughts for now. "Anyways, I look forward to getting to know you, Mai-san and all your friends."

Mai smiled broadly as Victoria sighed in relief. "Well," Mai said as she helped Suzume out of the bed, "now that all that's been taken care of, let's get you out of that hospital gown and into some proper clothes, Suzume-chan. And once we're done with that, we'll take you to meet the rest of the group, including your new Harem-Sisters!"

Suzume smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice," she said, before she followed the three girls out of her room in order to find some new clothes.

_Three Days Later_

Once again, Zane stood on the bridge of the _Archangel,_ after three days of waiting and planning, their reinforcements had finally arrived. Along the ocean they had a fleet of naval ships, which consisted of several Cruisers and Escort Ships, and one of the Dark Angel's _Cherubim-_class Aircraft Carriers. They would be launching additional flying-type Pokegirls and Condor VTOL's for air drops, while several Condor's had been refitted for bombing operations.

Meanwhile, they had also received their reinforcements from the 12th Air Fleet, consisting of another _Archangel-_class Airship, the '_Redeemer_', along with several other smaller Airships as escorts. They had well over Thousands of Men, Women and Pokegirls in their force, and Zane knew that with these numbers, he would crush Miyoshi.

However, he knew not to be dependent on numbers alone. He had maps and recon photos of Miyoshi City, displaying how the defenders were setting up their defense. He knew that the majority of their forces were roughly cannon fodder, but the ones who he was concerned with the most were Ryu Hisanaga, Jaden Takeo, and Takeshi Yamato. He had sent out orders for all of his forces to be very wary if they come across any of these individuals, among others such as Taro Daimon, and Victoria.

However, he also had several... surprises in store for the defenders. His own aces in the hole to deal with the individuals in question.

Ilya stood by Zane's side, ready for her first battle as his new Alpha. She would initially lead the troops into battle, but when Victoria was spotted, Ilya would go straight for her. Victoria would have to realize that the price for betraying the Dark Angels... for _**abandoning**_ Ilya... was Death.

Shizuka, unfortunately, was not assigned to dealing with any specific targets. Instead, she was tasked with guerilla warfare, working her way into the city and taking out targets of opportunity. This suited her just fine, even if she'd wanted to go straight after Takeshi and his Samurai.

Sophia was also assigned to Guerilla Warfare, and was ready to kill countless filthy humans in the name of her new Master.

"All attack forces have been assembled, Zane," Ilya said. "We are ready."

Zane nodded. "Good," he said. "Then... it is time. Begin issuing out the orders to advance on Miyoshi City."

The bridge crew of the _Archangel _responded quickly, as they began sending out the orders. "Orders sent and received sir," the _Archangel _XO said. "We should arrive at Miyoshi City around Dawn."

"Excellent," Zane said. "Send word to the Naval Fleet to begin launching their Transports and Bombers. Once we soften their defenses enough, they will arrive and bombard the city from above. Just remember, our primary target is _not _the city itself, but the HPT's Ryu Hisanaga, Jaden Takeo, Takeshi Yamato, and Victoria Imperatrix."

'_Just you wait, Victoria,_' Ilya thought. '_Soon, I will make you pay for abandoning me._'

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

**No New Entries **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Silence of Anger

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Fifteen: The Silence of Anger

_Miyoshi City_

Ryu, Jaden, Sutura, Takeshi, and Sayane stood near the western entrance of Miyoshi City, it was the largest and the most likely area where the Dark Angels would attack from. Most of the reinforcements had arrived, with the exception of Kira's 'friends' from the RevealCorruption Website, and the Yamato Clan Elites, however they hoped they would be there soon.

Throughout the city, defenses were made, traps were set, and everyone awaited for the imminent arrival of the Dark Angels.

"This is going to be a tough one..." Ryu said with a heavy sigh as he looked around the City from the rooftop he was on. "There will be death aplenty today..."

"Yeah..." Sutura said. "But as long as we stick together, we should be ok."

"Very true, Sutura-san," Takeshi said. Suddenly, his Aura Sense started going absolutely haywire. "They're coming!" he shouted. "I'm sensing hundreds-no, _**thousands**_ of Auras getting closer and closer! They're mainly coming in by air-something tells me their primary mode of transport is by Airship!"

Jaden looked back towards the city, the rest of their girls were situated in different parts of the city with the others, in places they believed they would deal the most damage at. He was concerned about all of them, especially Kira and Hitomi. '_Be careful, Hitomi-hime, Kira-hime..._' he thought. He then glanced at Ryu for a moment. "R-Ryu?" He asked, grabbing his attention "I-In case I don't make it out of this alive-"

Ryu smirked reassuringly before reaching out and ruffling Jaden's hair "Kid, you will make it out alive," He informed seriously. "Even if I have to take your place, you _will _survive."

"Y-Yeah... but i-in case I don't..." Jaden said, "I... there's something I wanted to get off my chest here..." he then took a deep breath. "Ryu... I know I've only known you for a little over a year, two if we include the time you, me, Kaa-san and Rena-chan spent in the Hyperbolic Chamber... and since then... you've been more of a Father to me than... than Phil ever was ever since I was born to the day he died. What I'm trying to say is... I guess I view you not just as my Step-Father now... but as my one and only _true _father."

Ryu blinked in obvious surprise as he stared at the Tamer before him, looking like the deer caught in the headlights. After a minute, his face relaxed into a calm smile as he pulled Jaden into a hug. "You are definitely more than a little brother to me, Jaden," he admitted with a light chuckle. "I am proud to call you _my _son."

"Just make sure you do everything in your power _**not**_ to die, okay, Jaden-san?" Takeshi remarked. "I don't want to have to tell imouto and Kira-san that the father of their children isn't coming back."

Jaden grinned a bit. "I'll just have to do my best," he said before he looked forward and his eyes widened. "I think they're here..."

**(BATTLE THEME: 'Hametsu no Kaze' Gundam AGE OST 3 [Play this until directed otherwise])**

The group followed his gaze, and their eyes widened upon seeing the entire _fleet _of airships above them, all of them were surrounded by thousands of flying-type Pokegirls, Condor VTOL's and Hover Bikes.

"Ho-ly shit..." Sutura muttered, "That... is a _lot _of airships... Kamehameha's might not be enough to take them all down..."

"And Zanmato wouldn't even put a _**dent**_ in their numbers..." Sayane added.

"Alright, people, let's get to work," Takeshi said. "Remember, we need to hold out at least long enough for the Clan Elites and Kira-san's friends to get here."

"Right!" the other four replied.

"Alright, then, let's show them what we're made of!" Takeshi shouted. "Sayane, you're with me!"

"You've got it, Takeshi!" Sayane replied as the two drew their blades and prepared to intercept the attackers.

"You two ready?" Ryu asked as he drew out Akira. "Let's do this... WAKE UP... AKIRA! **Ite Yoshi (Archer Form)**." Once the change was completed, he drew back the string on the bow, gathering energy into a single arrow as Jaden and Sutura started charging up their Kamehamehas. "**Yajirushi o Haretsu! (Bursting Arrow)!**"

"_**Kaaa... Meeee... Haaaa... Meee... HAAA!**_" Jaden and Sutura both shouted, as they fired two streams of blue energy, arcing straight towards one of the two larger airships. However, Just when it appeared their attacks were about to hit, the ships were all surrounded by a black barrier which deflected the attacks, causing them to deflect towards the ground harmlessly.

"The Fuck?" Jaden shouted. "Those things have _Shields?_"

"Looks like it," Takeshi replied. "I think we'll need some pretty heavy artillery to bring those ships down."

"You think the smaller ships have shields too?" Sutura asked, looking at Ryu.

"One way to find out," Ryu announced as he drew his bow back once more as he gathered energy into a dark red arrow "**Hono no Ya! (Arrow of Flame)**" He shouted as he loosed his arrow at one of the VTOL Condor's cockpit, the arrow exploded into flames on contact as the Condor started to spiral out of control. "I guess not..."

"Then we still got a chance here," Jaden said with a grin before he drew out Futagu no Tora. "Bet I can take down more enemies than you can... Tou-san."

Ryu smirked in return as he fired off another arrow, taking out another Condor. "I'd like to see you try... Sochi," He countered.

Takeshi smirked, watching their contest. The enemies were still at a pretty long range-he and Sayane would only be able to engage once they got closer.

He wondered how the other members of the group were doing...

_With Kenji_

"**Yasei bāsuto-en! (Wild Bursting Flame)**" Kenji shouted as he threw a ball of fire at one of the approaching hoverbikes, engulfing the rider in flames that exploded, showering his wingmen in fire and causing them to crash. "Suck it bitches!"

"Nice shot Kenji!" Taro shouted as he had his Lord of the Red armor equipped, and riding another Red-Eyes Black Dragon as he hopped off his dragon to slice apart several Blade Bunnies who tried the charge him, while the Red-Eyes fired a blast of fire which destroyed another Condor Transport. "But you'll have to do better than that to keep up!"

_With Mai and Victoria_

"_**May the power of Fire incinerate my enemies! Let the intense flames reduce them to cinders! PYROBLAST!**_" Mai chanted, unleashing a Fireball the size of a house that destroyed an approaching Condor. Hoshi let loose a Flamethrower attack, destroying a hoverbike as Hono unleashed a Pyroblast spell of her own.

Meanwhile, Seimei had summoned Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, and it unleashed a blast of black flame which destroyed yet another Condor. When several foot soldiers who landed in the city attempted to gun Seimei down, Suzume appeared in front of her and used a magic barrier to deflect their bullets. When they ran out of ammo, she quickly unleashed a series of mana bolts at her enemies, quickly taking all of them out.

"Thanks for the hand Suzume-chan!" Seimei said, as the Witch turned around with a smile.

"You're welcome," she said, "I'm not going to lose anyone else I care about as long as I've got something to say about it."

"Glad to hear it," Seimei replied as she decided to test out a new Monster, summoning the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Taro had given her and a Meteor Dragon. She then activated Polymerization, fusing the Red-Eyes and Meteor Dragon into the Meteor Black Dragon. The Dragon then went on the attack alongside Horus.

Meanwhile, Victoria, who was standing next to Mai, was also casting spells at the attacking enemies, bolts of Dark Magic downing Flying-Type Girls. Helen and Karen unleashed ranged attacks of their own, and Komatsu had actually commandeered an enemy Hover Bike and was using it to wreak havoc on the enemy lines. Hana and Mikoto were standing next to their Mistresses, as well, making sure to protect them from any enemies that got too close. The Ronin was also wearing a Mana Crystal Amulet made for her by Mai, who had enchanted it to give a boost to Mikoto's striking power.

_With Kira_

Kira was taking cover inside of a building with a squad of PLC Soldiers and Hitomi. She peeked outside of the window to spot a group of Dark Angel Soldiers and 'girls coming down the road. "Passed the first marker," she whispered as she watched them. "Passed the second, passed the final marker, blowing charges."

Plumes of yellow and green smoke erupted around the approaching enemies that caused several shouts of panic to erupt from the soldiers as they were paralyzed and put to sleep. The ones that weren't caught in or affected by the dust were quickly beset upon by the defenders.

Hitomi was in the fray first, decapitating about three 'girls in a single swing with Mangetsu no Ha before impaling a Ronin through the chest.

Kira remained in the back, tossing out grenades to either take out or force the enemy out of cover. When everyone was either dead, paralyzed, or asleep, the group moved through the survivors, balling the 'girls and restraining the humans before they moved on to their next objective.

_With Miyuki_

Miyuki, being able to fly, was able to take on the enemy Flying-Types directly. A Pidgeota charged at her, only for Shinseina Kiba to slice off one of the Flying-Type's wings, sending her screaming down to the ground with blood trailing from the wound. Miyuki then unleashed Shinseina Kiba's Roar, the energy blast tearing through a Condor in seconds. She then engaged a squad of Falcongentles, her blade going through them in quite a hurry.

She then kept going through the enemy ranks, saving Unlimited Blade Works for later in the battle.

A bolt of lightning seared through the ranks that tried to get up behind her as Lea swept in behind her. "You're leaving yourself open, Miyuki," She teased as she lightly fanned herself with her steel fan. "Good thing I'm here to cover you."

Miyuki smiled in gratitude, and the two continued their attack. Meanwhile, Bardock and Colleen fought back-to-back, firing their Chi Blasts at anyone hostile who headed their way, and if anyone got to close, they finished them off with a few punches and kicks "Reminds me of our first Honeymoon, eh Colleen?" Bardock asked with a smirk, while Colleen rolled her eyes.

_Meanwhile, with Takeshi_

Takeshi and Sayane continued mowing down their foes, having just taken down a team of Daimon led by a Demoness. That encounter had proved to them that Sayane was now Celestial, because the Infernals had gone straight for her, and her blades cleaved through them like butter.

Suddenly, their Danger Senses spiked, causing them to jump back to avoid a pair of swords aimed right at where they had been. Two figures were wielding the blades, one male and one female

"Well, well, if it isn't the Azure Tempest and his 'girl," the male figure said as he stood up, revealing a man the same age as him with dark red spiked hair and black eyes, wearing a crimson overcoat, red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes, and carrying a Katana in his hand. "You've got quite the reputation, you know?"

"This is a surprise," Takeshi replied. "Normally, when someone knows my alias, they don't really want to fight me."

"Heh," the man replied, even as the 'girl stood up to reveal that she was a Gladiatrix, standing at 5'3" with dark red hair and green eyes, wearing a crimson armored bikini, crimson combat sandals, and what seemed to be a Heavy Metal on a pendant around her neck. Her body possessed numerous scars, although she wasn't covered with them, and they didn't make her ugly. She was wielding a Longsword and a shield, and her eyes spoke of a veteran of countless life-and-death battles.

"I ain't most people," the man replied. "When Zane vi Crucible hired me to take you on, I was actually looking forward to it. Taking you on will be enjoyable, and I look forward to seeing who the better of us is."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed. Hearing the man speak, and looking at his appearance and that of the Gladiatrix, finally allowed Takeshi to recognize his opponent. "You're Ragna Asuka, the Crimson Maelstrom, aren't you?"

"So you've heard of me, too, have you?" Ragna replied. "I'm honored."

"Oh, I've heard of you all right," Takeshi replied with a bit of a growl. "You're one of the most vicious mercenaries in the criminal underworld, doing anything for a profit, even murdering innocents for Rocket Clone Groups. You and your Gladiatrix have a 100,000,000 SLC Bounty on your heads, but honestly? I'd take a bastard like you down for free."

Ragna laughed. "Many have tried, Azure Tempest," he said. "And all have failed, ending up dead. What makes you think you'll do any better? Let's get this done and earn our paycheck, Nao."

The Gladiatrix grinned. "Of course, Master," she said. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Sayane," Takeshi said, "no holding back. If we're going to take these two down, we have to go all-out."

"You've got it, Takeshi," Sayane replied. "There's no way I'm letting these two beat us."

And no more words were spoken as the two pairs charged at each other, one side wanting to earn a paycheck, the other intending to remove a menace to society.

_Meanwhile, with Jaden_

Jaden twirled Futago no Tora in his hands in its two-blade mode as he sliced on through a team of CalamityJane's, slicing through their arms and quickly defeating them one at a time '_This is way too easy,_' he thought to himself. '_Something's not right here..._'

After he used a Chi Cannon to destroy a team of Youmas, he heard something behind him, and he turned around to see a Portal opening behind him. Readying his swords, he prepared to attack whatever came through.

**(Begin Playing: 'One Winged Angel' from Dissidia)**

However, emerging from the portal was a very tall man, with long silver hair, wearing black armored clothes and had an incredibly long sword... '_Oh shit..._' Jaden thought, as he recognized the man from the News Report from before, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stared down at Jaden with a cold hard glare, before drawing out his sword and charged forward. "SHIT!" Jaden shouted as he brought up his blades to intercept the attack. Jaden jumped back a few meters, landing on top of a building as Sephiroth gently landed on the building opposite from him. "So... you're Sephiroth, huh?" Jaden asked. "Saw you on the news during the Takachi City battle."

Sephiroth was silent for a moment before he smirked just a bit. "And you are Jaden Takeo," he said in an all-too-calm voice, "The first person to ever tame a Mantis... rather impressive to be honest, not that it matters." His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "You remind me of someone I used to know..." he said, "But I wonder... can you stand against me as he did?"

Jaden stared right back at him. "Only one way to find out, right?" he replied, before he shot a series of Chi Blasts at Sephiroth, all of which he managed to deflect with his sword before he charged at Jaden with his sword raised for a downward strike, but Jaden reconnected his blades into their double-blade form and caught the attack, using his strength to then kick Sephiroth away and into one of the buildings. Jaden quickly hopped after him in pursuit, twirling around his own blades as he began striking Sephiroth, however the one-winged angel managed to block and deflect each of his attacks, as they fought through the building trading blows.

Sephiroth then began going on the offensive, as he delivered a very powerful strike with his sword, though Jaden caught the attack with his blade, the force of the attack forced him back as he crashed through the wall of the building, landing his feet on the side of another building. He looked up just in time as Sephiroth charged again, only for Jaden to hop up and avoid being stabbed.

As Jaden flew up into the air, he turned to face Sephiroth again, only to blink as the one-winged angel had disappeared. He scanned his surroundings, looking for his enemy before his senses flashed and he turned to his right to see Sephiroth soaring towards him, his sword raised for another strike.

Jaden rose his sword just in time to avoid being sliced in half, but once again Sephiroth's strength with the blade sent him flying into another building, Jaden twirled around as he crashed. He shook his head for a moment as he stood back up, looking forward as Sephiroth jumped into the building with a few frontflips before landing on his feet and rushing towards Jaden with his sword raised.

Jaden raised his blades to defend himself, their blades clashing before Jaden jumped away. Sephiroth and him began dashing through the building, clashing their blades together while evading one anothers strikes, Jaden would fire a Chi Blast here and there, only for his enemy to either block them or miss.

Jaden grunted as their blades crossed once again '_Can't hold back against this guy, can I?_' Jade thought, before he shouted "_**Kaio-Ken!**_" and he was surrounded by red energy.

"Oh?" Sephiroth said in mild surprise as his opponent powered up, "Where did you find this strength?"

"I'm not about to tell you!" He shouted back before he used his strength to use his blade to blast Sephiroth out of the building, Jaden quickly jumped after him knowing the fight was far from finished yet.

_With Ryu_

"So we meet again," Ryu said as he smirked at Sophia who looked like her head was about to burst in anger, with Akira still in the Ite Yoshi state. "Still having your anger issues I see."

"_**You!**_" She snarled out gathering an energy bolt in her hand. "DIE!"

Ryu leaned to the side, allowing the bolt to just barely miss him, his smirk still on his face. "You never even touched me a month ago," He announced as he started walking forward, Akira seeming to hum in anticipation. "Now, I am even stronger than before, _and _Akira is fully awake for our fight, Akira... **Kishi Yoshi(Knight Form).**" He was covered by a brief glow that, when it dissipated, revealed him to be in a type of plate armor that covered his upper body, arms and legs, Akira had became a Pre-Sukebe Longsword and a Kite Shield that bore a Pre-Sukebe western dragon about to take flight.

Ryu shifted his stance so that the shield was before him and his sword was pointed at Sophia parallel to the ground. "**Hanketsu(Judgement)!**" Ryu shouted, dashing forward as he slashed at Sophia, his sword launching a burst of energy at the Dark Lady who threw herself to the side to dodge the attack as it cut through a building, the power of the attack causing it to crumble to the ground.

"How?" Sophia whispered seeing the damage the attack caused. "How can a _human _have so much power?"

Ryu smirked as he dashed forward once more, causing Sophia to launch a Power Bolt at him out of reflex only for the attack to dissipate off of the shield, in a surge of surprising speed Ryu closed the distance between them smashing into her with his shield before swinging his sword again "**Hanketsu!**" Ryu shouted again launching another burst of energy that caught Sophia on her shoulder causing her to shout out in pain. He continued his assault, smashing into the Dark Lady's gut with the edge of his shield before slashing her other shoulder and finished his combo with a kick to her face that sent her tumbling back.

Ryu was about to follow up with his attack when he paused, his senses feeling _something _was wrong. He looked off into the distance before realization settled upon him. "Jaden!" He shouted out realizing that his instincts were warning him that his son was in danger. He moved to go help his son when Sophia launched a Force Bolt at him causing him to sidestep it " I have no time for this, surrender," Ryu ordered, glaring at the Dark Lady angrily, his green eye beginning to take on a more golden hue. "And I will hand you over to Victoria, this is your only chance."

Sophia snarled at this. "I will not go back to the Mistress who abandoned us simply because she didn't have the fortitude to do what must be done to reform the world! Our new Master will bathe this world in fire, creating a new world from the ashes! And for standing in his way, you must die!" She then unleashed a massive barrage of Force Bolts, attempting to kill this Filthy Human through a liberal application of power.

A massive cloud of dust and debris was thrown up by her attack as she continued to launch bolt after bolt into the cloud, finally she relented her assault, panting for air as she felt herself reach her limit. "That will teach you, _human._" She spat out as the dust began to clear.

The breath in her throat caught, however, as her eyes widened, taking in the sight before her. Ryu remained standing, unharmed by her assault, his shield raised and a shimmering blue aura around him. "**Kago(Divine Protection).**" He intoned coldly. Both of his eyes were now a pure gold. "Die." He whispered before surging forward, his sword lashing out for Sophia's neck.

Sophia had no energy left to even move, let alone dodge. '_I'm sorry, Ilya..._' Sophia thought just seconds before the blade cleaved through her neck, sending her head flying even as her body slumped to the ground, blood fountaining from the stump of her neck as her body twitched a few final times before going still. Her severed head landed a short distance away, mouth loosely hanging open and eyes rolled up in their sockets, clouded over in death.

Ryu didn't even glance at her body's last moments of life before he coiled his legs and leapt off, heading for Jaden.

_Meanwhile, with Hitomi and Kira_

"Fire in the hole!" Kira shouted as she jumped over some sandbags, tossing a grenade behind her at a series of Dark Angels troops pursuing her. The grenade landed at their feet and exploded in a fiery blast taking them all out.

Kira took a moment to catch her breath. "Been awhile since I used the lethal grenades..." she muttered. "Glad they still work."

Hitomi, meanwhile, clashed with several Hellcat's, easily slicing through their numbers "You alright Kira-chan?" She shouted over to her, as she sliced another of the Infernal Cats in half.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She shouted back, "Though I might run out of grenades soon!"

"Then do you know how to use this?" A masculine voice asked, and Kira looked up to see Oscar over her, firing his M4A1 Carbine in one hand at several Dark Angel troopers, while in his other hand he held out his M1911 Pistol with a few clips.

Kira eyed the pistol for a moment before she sighed and accepted it. "Thanks," she said as she appeared from her cover and began firing at the oncoming enemies.

From above they heard a series of engines, as they looked up and saw a team of four men riding Hoverbikes, bearing their Machine Guns to bear. However suddenly one of the bikes were sliced in half, and exploded. The other three bike riders turned around, and saw no one other than Rena, her Scythe Blades out of her shoulders drawn, as she glared at them.

"I-It's a Mantis! Shoot it!" One of the soldiers shouted as they fired their guns at Rena. However she used her wings to quickly jump up to avoid the bullets, before charging towards them, and sliced apart the Hover Bikes and their riders almost effortlessly.

Kira, Oscar and Hitomi blinked in surprise. "Damn Rena-chan..." Kira muttered. "I thought you hated Killing."

"I make exceptions sometimes," Rena said as she cracked her neck. "And these guys deserve it for Takachi City..."

"We're not arguing," Hitomi said. "We're just... surprised, is all."

However, before their conversation could continue, there was a large explosion from one of the buildings causing Oscar and the girls to turn and look, and their eyes widened seeing Jaden flying through the blast, hitting the ground a few times before using his swords as brakes to stop him. He was looking worse for wear, the upper part of his Gi was already torn off, and his body was covered in cuts and slashes.

"Jaden-kun!" Hitomi called out, starting to run to his side, as he managed to stand back up he looked at Hitomi and the others, his eyes widened a bit.

"Hitomi, stay back!" He shouted, just as Sephiroth charged out of the building as well, his sword drawn. Jaden got back to his feet as he brought up his sword and deflected his attack, struggling a bit before he shouted. "_**Kaio-Ken Times Two!**_" and began to push him back as red energies once again surrounded him, the two continuing to clash around.

Hitomi had easily recognized Sephiroth, but the part of her mind that was scared of him was overruled by the part of her that was absolutely _**horrified**_ at the thought of losing Jaden. She charged at the battle, Mangetsu no Ha out and ready as she made a quick stab at Sephiroth from behind, hoping to catch him off guard.

However, Sephiroth sensed Hitomi's attack as he twirled around and blocked her attack, and she could see he was smirking. "You care about him, don't you?" he asked. "Interesting..." He then delivered a strong kick at Hitomi, which sent her back a few meters, causing her to slam into a wall of a building rather hard. She looked up just as Sephiroth charged at her, his blade risen for a stab right into her chest.

SQUISH

Her eyes widened, as suddenly standing between her and Sephiroth, was Jaden. Sephiroth's sword was piercing through Jaden's right shoulder, covered and dripping in blood, _Jaden's _blood.

"JADEN!" Hitomi cried out in horror at seeing her fiance take an attack meant for her.

Sephiroth simply smirked as he raised Jaden up using his sword, before tossing him up into the air, using his blade to stab him several more times around the torso and stomach before sending him flying once again, smashing Jaden into the side of another building, causing a small crater to form. Jaden yelled in pain, before he tried to get back up, only for him to feel Sephiroth's blade once again stab him near his stomach. "Now... what to do with you..." Sephiroth mused. "Shall I give you despair, make you beg for death... tell me what you cherish most, so I may have the pleasure of taking it away." He then removed the blade from Jaden, before rising back into the air, and prepared for his final strike against Jaden.

Jaden looked up at Sephiroth, unable to move after his last attack as blood slowly began to pool around him. '_I'm sorry... Hitomi-hime... Ryu Tou-san... everyone..._' was his thoughts, as Sephiroth charged at him, while Kira, Rena, and Hitomi rushed in, hoping to stop him in time, but he knew they wouldn't make it...

He closed his eyes as he saw Sephiroth's sword close in on him, waiting for the pain, only to instead hear the loud sound of metal clashing on metal. Jaden's eyes snapped open to see Ryu before him, Sephiroth's sword struggling against his shield much to the silver haired man's surprise.

"You keep the _**fuck**_ away from _**my**_son," Ryu growled out, his golden colored eyes radiating pure hatred. "**Kotetsu!**" Ryu shouted out as he swung his sword unleashing the energy burst and forcing Sephiroth away from him, Ryu's eyes glanced over his shoulder, softening as he looked upon Jaden. "Rest," He said reassuringly. "I will take it from here," He turned to Hitomi, Rena and Kira. "Get him and everyone else away from here, I don't want anyone to get caught up in this."

He turned back to Sephiroth as his face became a hard, grim line and pointed his sword at the man. "You." He said as Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the smith. "Die."

With that announcement, Ryu leapt forwards, the swordsmen clashing their blades against each other in a struggle of strength. Ryu quickly ended the struggle however as he quickly spun to the side lashing out with the edge of his shield forcing Sephiroth to duck out of the way.

Meanwhile, Hitomi, Rena, and Kira ran to Jaden's side. "Jaden, we need to get out of here," Hitomi said, "can you move?" She then turned to Oscar and said, "Get in touch with Kenji-san and arrange a rendezvous point with him! Juno-san should be able to help heal some of these wounds!"

Oscar nodded. "Right!" he said before he turned on his comm. "Kenji, whatever you're doing drop it right now!" he said, "I need you and Juno here ASAP, Jaden's critically wounded! I'm sending you the coordinates to a rendezvous point now!"

Kira and Hitomi helped Jaden get back to his feet, carrying him on their shoulders. "Don't you _dare _die on us, Jaden..." Kira said, as they began to carry him away, with Oscar and Rena escorting them. "We need you..."

An explosion sounded off behind them as Ryu ducked under Sephiroth's swing that reduced the building behind him to rubble before lashing out with his own sword, causing Sephiroth to back away lest he lose a limb. "Akira... **Shikaku Yoshi(Assassin Form).**" He intoned before his clothing and Akira shifted again to a ninjato and black clothing that covered his entire body and a cloth mask that covered his lower face. "**Kage no Hoya(Shadow's Embrace).**" He whispered as his body was suddenly covered in darkness and he disappeared. "I will kill you." Ryu's voice echoed out from all directions. "You attack my family, I will kill you." Sephiroth cried out in pain as a deep cut opened up along his left arm. "I will cut the life out of you inch by inch, and even if you live, you _will _bear the scars of your punishment!"

Sephiroth glared as he searched for Ryu. "You impress me..." he said. "Only a few have ever managed to wound me..." he then smirked a bit. "Only time will tell though, if you can kill me, or if you can even stop the plans of my mother, and the Dark Angels... Farewell... Ryu Hisanaga." Sephiroth's one wing then surrounded him, and in a flash of light, he disappeared.

Ryu snarled as he reappeared, glaring at the spot the man was last at. "Bear that scar Sephiroth," he growled angrily. "For that is the mark of your impending death."

He turned to where he last saw Hitomi and the others take Jaden and leapt off, becoming shrouded in shadows once again.

_Meanwhile, with Kenji_

"Come on, stay out of my WAY!" Kenji shouted as flames surrounded his fists as he punched a War Hound in the face, setting her on fire before he, Juno, Joyce, and Fuujin, along with Christina and Deneve, who were with them at the time Oscar called them, rushed through the war-torn streets of Miyoshi City, trying to make it to the rendezvous point.

Deneve rolled under a blow from a Armsmistress before lashing out with her dagger, taking out the 'girl's hamstrings and no doubt crippling her if she wasn't brought to a Pokecenter soon, not that the thief cared as her mind was more focused on getting to her nephew.

However, just before they arrived, Deneve spotted something out of the corner of her eye on the skyline of Miyoshi. Turning, her eyes narrowed at the figure before widening. "JENOVA!" she shouted out in warning.

Kenji and the others looked, and standing on top of a tall building was none other than Jenova, starting down at them. "Deneve..." Jenova said, loud enough for them to hear. "Its been a while... last time I saw you, you were still but an infant in Macavity's arms... "

"W...Why are _you _here?" Deneve managed to get out. "Why are you doing this!"

Jenova smirked. "Aside from all of the chaos this war will bring?" she asked. "I thrive in Trouble and Chaos, and the Dark Angels are sure to give me a show... but aside from that..." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "Zane does have several points... I enjoy chaos, but sometimes... things _do _get out of hand... the atrocities committed against Victoria Imperatrix and Zane Vi Crucible are proof of that. I had actually hoped that the world would change after the Revenge War... but nothing has. This world needs to be reset, to start over from Zero, destroy the old world and replace it with a new world to be forged by the next generation."

"But the world _is _changing!" Deneve shouted in return. "Yeah, it isn't all that fast but no lasting change is! If you reset everything, everything will just repeat itself! You are just enabling the cycle to continue!"

"The world may be changing, but it is not changing fast enough." Jenova said, "You have seen what groups like Team Rocket, their Clones, and Trauma Team have done, and you know of Seele, and their actions to protect them and to cast down Pokegirl Rights. Has PLC done anything against them? No! If they had, why do they still exist? This world is filled with too much corruption.. it must be destroyed for the sake of the next generation, with the knowledge of the old generation they will not repeat the same mistakes the old world made."

"They will, though!" Deneve protested. "You think that they will be _thankful _that you killed their parents! That you destroyed everything they know and love!? NO! They will hate you! That hatred will just cause them to repeat _everything_! Yes, corruption is rampant, but people are fighting _against _corruption, bit by bit it is being stamped out! _You _are creating corruption by making people fear you! Then they in turn misdirect that fear onto the innocent!"

"Enough of this," Jenova muttered out as dark energies formed in her hands. "I cannot allow you to proceed... even if you are Macavity's daughter, Jaden Takeo is among several individuals who pose the greatest threat to our plans, and must be dealt with. I am sorry... but this must be done."

"DON'T YOU DARE_**TOUCH**_HER, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Macavity _roared, _flying in from nowhere and tackling the shocked Jenova off of the building she was standing on and into the next one. "I will _**kill**_ you before I allow you to harm anyone here."

Kenji and the others blinked in surprise as Macavity sent Jenova _flying _into several buildings until they stopped on top of one building, the two Legendaries facing off against one another.

"Macavity?" Jenova asked in surprise before her eyes narrowed. "You stay out of this, this doesn't concern you. I am not aiming to kill Deneve, simply to stall her... her friends on the other hand..."

"Did you not hear me," Macavity growled angrily as she stood upright, her eyes glinting dangerously. "I will not allow you to harm _anyone _here, not only is Deneve's brother here, but there is also someone whom I have taken interest in here. Besides," she bared her teeth at Jenova angrily. "I like where Humanity is heading to right now, as do the other _true _Legendaries. You may think yourself one of us, but you are just a pale shadow of a _real _Legendary! Begone and never show your face to me again and I will forget this has ever happened."

Jenova's eyes narrowed at Macavity. "This is not the end of this, Macavity..." she growled back. "This world _will _be reset... and in the end... Justice will be served to those who wrought her wrath." With one last smirk, Jenova disappeared in a swirl of black energies.

Macavity narrowed her eyes "Not even you know Justice's purpose, no one does," she whispered. "Only _he _knew her purpose." She turned away as she disappeared with a slight pop and reappeared before Deneve and the others as they arrived at the rendezvous point "Deneve, Kenji, are you guys alright?" She asked in concern as she arrived.

"We're fine, mom," Deneve assured, hugging her mother tightly as Macavity returned it. "Thanks for arriving when you did..."

"Of course," She assured, kissing her daughter's cheek "I will always be there for you," She let her daughter go and turned to Kenji, pulling the Pyrokinetic close and kissing him deeply. "Especially now that I'm going to be travelling with you now," She leant in close and whispered just loud enough for only Kenji to hear, "_Master._" She pulled away and held out a slightly old looking pokeball. "This is the ball that I was captured in by Bellerophon all those years ago, he gave it to me after he managed to calm me down enough, but now I give it to you as a symbol that _you _are my Tamer."

"I... uhhh... wow." Kenji said in shock as he picked up the ball and stared at it in awe before turning to Macavity. "But... _why?_"

Macavity smiled impishly at him. "One: Because I like you. Two: You are awesome in the sack," She listed, counting off on her fingers. "Three: You are a really nice guy and Four is kind of a secret, see Sukebe at the end of the war wasn't _truly _mad, he certainly was when everything started, but around the middle of the war he had regained his sanity, and he made it so that we Legendaries will have a strong reaction to a human in the future, and this person is the one who we would be most compatible with and we are to join with them, you are that person for me, Kenji."

Kenji stared at Macavity for a few minutes in shock before smiling at the Legendary. "I would have to be a mighty idiot to refuse such an offer," he said jokingly. "I would love to have you join me Macavity."

Macavity smiled brilliantly at her new Tamer and kissed him deeply, moaning as her tail wrapped around the two of them as his hands cupped her asscheeks, pulling her body flush against his, making her chest squish against his as she moaned into the kiss even more. She was just about to slip her hand into his pants when...

"Not now mom!" Deneve shouted, shaking the two out of their trance. "We've got a friend who needs our help!"

"Oh, right! Sorry," Macavity said blushing a bit. "Hang on, I think I might be able to teleport you all to their location, who are they so I can locate them?"

"Jaden Takeo," Kenji answered, "Kira's with him, so you should be able to find him by finding her."

Macavity nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Got her," she said. "Everyone get close!"

The others nodded as they gathered around Macavity, before she focused on Kira's energy and they disappeared.

_Meanwhile, with Kira and Hitomi_

"Dammit, we gotta stop the bleeding!" Kira shouted, as they were at the rendezvous point, awaiting the arrival of Kenji and Juno. Jaden's condition was getting worse as he lost more and more blood, and the girls were doing everything they could to save him.

"Jaden, Jaden can you hear me?" Hitomi said, as she stayed by Jaden's side making sure he didn't fall asleep. "Stay awake Jaden! Just keep looking at me, whatever you do, do _not _close your eyes!"

Jaden tried to say something, but he could just cough up blood. "Dammit, where the hell is Kenji-san!" Hitomi cried out.

A pop was heard calling their attention to Kenji's group who were all holding onto Macavity "Juno!" Kenji shouted as he released the NurseJoy who blinked before noticing Jaden and immediately set to work, "Thank you Macavity."

"No prob... _master._" She said, teasing him at the end.

Hitomi watched on in a mixture of worry and hope as Juno set about healing Jaden. "Please, Jaden... don't die..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to raise our child without you..."

Juno sighed in relief. "He'll be fine," She announced as she continued to heal him, her magic clearing the blood out of his lungs before knitting the wound closed "He just needs to rest for a while to allow the wounds to proper knit together."

Just then as everyone was sighing in relief, a shout from behind caught their attention as a squad of the Dark Angels charged them.

Hitomi stood up from her spot at Jaden's side, a look of pure fury in her eyes as she drew Mangetsu no Ha.

"I'm not letting you bastards kill Jaden!" she yelled as she assumed a ready stance. "If you want him, you have to go through me, first!"

However, before they could get close enough for her to go to work, a man in his 40s and what appeared to be a Samurai of the same age leapt from a nearby rooftop at the enemy soldiers. Both wielded a Katana/Wakizashi set, and went through the enemies like an unpredictable whirlwind of destruction, spinning, leaping, and somersaulting through the enemy ranks, their blades striking out and killing anything near them.

Hitomi recognized the figures almost immediately. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" she called.

When the two finished up, they turned, revealing that the man looked like an older Takeshi with slightly longer hair, and the woman looked like an older Hitomi, including the standard Yamato Dark Brown Hair, meaning that she was a Shoguness, not a Samurai.

Tetsuya Yamato smiled. "Looks like we got here just in time," he said. "Are you alright, musume?"

"Just a few scratches," she replied. "Nothing serious. But man, am I glad to see you two!"

"We're glad to see you, too, Hitomi-chan," Fumiko Yamato said. "And we're not alone-the Clan Elites are currently moving through the battlefield, mopping up whatever opposition they find."

Hitomi smiled. They might just have a chance, now!

_Throughout the City_

All of a sudden, groups of Dark Angels throughout the city found themselves set upon by men, women, and several different Pokegirls, the most common being Samurai, Armsmistresses, and Herowu, but there were also Sword Dancers, Blade Bunnies, and just about any Weapon-Using Pokegirl in existence aside from Slicers.

The Yamato Clan Elites were a very diverse lot-there wasn't really any rule as to what breeds of 'girls could join them.

However, no matter whether they were man, woman, or Pokegirl, the Clan Elites had one thing in common.

They were the biggest Badasses in the Clan.

Being one of the Clan Elites meant that you had more fighting skill than most other members of the clan, and could do things with your chosen weapon that others could only dream of.

They were putting that skill to good use right now, going through the Dark Angels like a Hot Knife through butter.

Archangel_, Bridge_

Zane was reading through the reports coming in through the channels about the Yamato Clan reinforcements that was cutting a bloody swath through his forces, bad enough that Sephiroth was forced to retreat by Ryu Hisanaga, but Jenova had to pull back or she would have been _destroyed _by Macavity. And _now _there were Yamatos swarming all over the place. '_At this rate, I may be forced to withdraw..._' he thought.

"Now where the hell am I?" A voice asked suddenly causing all movement on the bridge to freeze as they turned to see a man who looked to be in his late forties with slicked back dark brown hair and dark green eyes, he was wearing a simple sleeveless dark green shirt with black pants and had a Katana strapped to his waist. "Last time I trust a random Mage I met on the street."

Zane blinked in surprise "Who the hell are you?" he shouted, "And How in the hell did you get on my ship?"

The man blinked and looked around before smiling widely "You don't know who I am, eh?" He asked brightly before he struck as rather odd pose with one hand pointing up as his other hand was planted at his waist and he looked down "I am the man who walked a thousand Mountain peaks, I have survived countless odds! Women swoon at the very sight of me, men feel inadequate at the mere mention of my name! I am the 'Lucky' Traveller Ryuzaki Hisanaga!"

There was a long silence on the bridge, and Zane could've _sworn _he heard crickets chirping. Quickly Zane pressed the button for the Comm. "Security to the Bridge, we have an intruder on the Bridge!" He ordered out. When he said that, he drew his Nagant M1895 Revolver, and aimed it at Ryuzaki's head.

Ryuzaki spotted the gun as his face grew serious. "I would recommend putting that gun down laddie," He ordered as he gripped his sword handle. "You wouldn't want to get hurt, now would you?"

"I would be more worried about yourself Mr. Hisanaga," Zane said, his gun arm held steady while his other arm was fingering his Briquet Saber. "Even if you somehow got off of the bridge alive, you'd have to find your way off of the _Archangel,_ while avoiding capture from my guards, and even if you evade them, I believe you should know that the _Archangel_ is currently over 8,000 feet above the ground right now."

"Is that all?" Ryuzaki asked as he walked over to one of the bridge windows, every gun in the room following him as he looked out. "Sorry, but after you've met Legendaries like Moantwo and Hild you really become desensitized to _normal _threats to your life, especially when you have several flight capable 'girls in your team. So I ask you again lad, put down your gun, and I won't tear this ship to shreds looking for an exit."

"And you expect me to let such a high valued target such as yourself go?" Zane said. "Your son has been a nuisance in my mission here at Miyoshi, I believe having you, his father, under my... custody could be most useful." his eyes narrowed a bit. "And when I have allies such as Jenova and Sanctuary on my side... making enemies with a man who has nearly three hundred years worth of experience fighting in war such as myself is... ill advised, to say the least."

Ryuzaki's entire demeanor shifted at Zane's words as his eyes hardened dangerously. "Lad, by threatening _my _son, _you _made the worst enemy possible," He warned as he suddenly threw out a pair of Pokeballs. "Kurohime! Delilah! We're tearing this place to shreds!"

From the balls emerged a pair of woman, one was a Romanticide standing at a massive 9'4" with DDD-cup breasts with black hair and red-gold eyes, her entire body was covered by a red and black chitin armor and she had a second pair of arms coming out of her waist and a tail that was three times the length of her body and was tipped with a scythe like stinger that had a series of holes running along it. The second woman was an Archangel who stood at an impressive 6'6" with a DD-cup chest, her hair was a soft satin blond color and her eyes were a hard blue color, much like a sapphire, her entire body was covered in an organic looking metallic plate metal bodysuit that left her head bare save for the helmet that had a glass like HUD display over her eyes, ths informed everyone that she obviously had obtained a Warmech Template.

"So, you brats are threatening _my _son?" The Romanticide, Kurohime, asked dangerously, drawing out a massive Zanbato from her back. "Not smart."

"We have twenty people in the room, twenty-five are standing just outside of the doorway waiting to bust in and try to fight us," The Warmech Archangel, Delilah, informed with an almost bloodthirsty grin forming on her face. "Sounds like fun..."

Zane simply rose an eyebrow. "A Romanticide and a Warmech Archangel?" He asked with a small smirk. "How... quaint." He then took out two of his own Pokeballs. "Julia, Shiho, lend me your strength."

Emerging from the balls appeared two women, one was the Fallen Angel Shiho, Zane's former Alpha and now Beta. With her emerged a woman who had long flowing silver hair, and dark amber colored eyes, standing at 6'0 with DD-Cup breasts, wearing a custom version of the Dark Angels uniform, and armed with two Katana Swords.

The Demon-Goddess Julia looked at their opponents. "Interesting..." she said, before turning to Zane. "Your orders, sir?"

"You and Shiho must deal with the Warmech Archangel and the Romanticide," Zane ordered as he drew his own sword. "Leave Ryuzaki to myself..."

Ryuzaki didn't say a word as he seemed to just vanish from sight and reappeared in front of Zane, his katana in the process of being drawn. "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu: Kuzuryusen(Nine-headed Dragon Flash)!" He shouted as his sword lashed out nine times striking at nine different vital points of Zane's body causing the man to cry out in pain as he flew back. Ryuzaki brandished his sword allowing everyone to get a good look at it.

Jaws dropped at the sight of the simple looking sword whose edge... was on the wrong side... "This is a reverse blade sword forged for me by my son," Ryuzaki explained as Zane groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "So in a way, my son saved your life by giving me this sword, otherwise, instead of being heavily injured you would be dead."

Zane let out a low chuckle. "It will take... more than that to kill me Mr. Hisanaga," he said, before he snapped his fingers and a brief white light surrounded him, and his wounds instantly healed. "To be honest, I've been hit with harder attacks than that, and survived." Zane then rose his sword, as it began to be surrounded by a purple aura. "My attacks on the other hand... _**Ater gladius es: Divina VULNUS! (Dark Sword Art: Divine Slash!)**_" Zane then let out a single swipe of his blade, which unleashed a black and purple blade of energy soaring towards Ryuzaki. He rose his blade to deflect the attack, but when his blade hit it he was sent flying back, hitting the door to the bridge and sending him down the hallway.

Zane waited for a minute wondering if he should take chase after the man before he felt his senses tingle warning him of a threat, throwing himself forward he narrowly escaped being smashed into by the edge of Ryuzaki's sword as the man appeared behind him. "Not bad, being able to react in time, not many can... shall I kick up the speed some more?" He asked as he surged forward again seemingly disappeared once more "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen(Dragon Hammer Flash)!" Ryuzaki shouted as he reappeared above Zane his sword slashing down at the man's head.

However, Zane just smirked as he brought up his own sword and deflected the attack. "Like I said, I have seen better," he said, before he launched a fury of attacks at Ryuzaki, most of which were dodged, however he did cause a few scratches against his arms. "_**Ater gladius es: infinitus poena (Dark Sword Art: Infinite Punishment),**_" Once again, Zane's blade glowed black and purple, however this time several beams of dark energy emerged from the blade and soared towards Ryuzaki, and began striking him like a dozen blades at once, forcing him back on the defensive.

Ryuzaki slashed out horizontally forcing Zane to jump back to avoid the blow putting a little breathing room between the two. "Congratulations," Ryuzaki announced. "You are one of the few who have forced me to activate the special ability of my sword: Cut... TEN NO BUNSHU (Heavenly Division)!" Ryuzaki cried out as he lashed his sword out sending a wave of white energy at Zane.

Zane cursed before he rose his wings in front of him, and the wings were surrounded by a dark barrier, intercepting the wave of energy, saving Zane from the bulk of the attack, however the force itself sent him flying crashing through the window of the bridge, falling down.

Ryuzaki smirked as he turned away. '_Shows him right..._' he thought, before he heard the sound of wings flapping and he groaned. '_Right... he had wings..._'

"Impressive Mr. Hisanaga," Zane said as he flew in front of the bridge, smirking. "It seems I cannot hold off against you either... all members of the bridge crew are advised to leave now. Switch to using the auxiliary bridge on deck B." Quickly, the bridge emptied, as soon the only ones on the bridge were Ryuzaki, his two girls, and Zane's own two girls.

Zane's wings flapped once again, before they were engulfed in a black and purple energy once again. "_**Tenebrosi ala es: dragoon furore! (Dark Wing Art: Dragoon Fury!)**_" then, dozens of dark beams of light emerged out of Zane's wings, and soared towards Ryuzaki, which not only struck at Ryuzaki, but also targeted Kurohime and Delilah who were already fighting Shiho and Julia respectively, forcing them to deflect the attacks with their own swords, but not escaping unscathed as they now sported several small gashes on their skin.

"Hmm, I guess I'm going to have to amp the attack power up some," He muttered to himself as he prepped Ten no Bunshu. "Let's try 15% power shall we? Cut... TEN NO BUNSHU!" Ryuzaki launched out another wave of energy that was easily three times larger than before and easily twice as fast catching Zane by surprise as it cut him across his chest deeply, causing blood to fly out. "First time was 5% Power," Ryuzaki informed aloud. "At 100%... I can carve mountains in half."

Zane simply glared at Ryuzaki before he snapped his fingers again as the wound healed, but still left a nasty mark on his chest. '_That will leave a mark,_' he thought to himself before he smirked. "Impressive, I must admit." he said, "But you are not the only one who has been holding back so much... let me show you the true meaning of power."

Zane rose his saber close to his face as he closed his eyes. "Awaken... NASHA!" the Saber began to glow once again, only this time in a gold and black aura, and Ryuzaki could've sworn he saw that surrounding him was an outline of a blond haired Redeemer with blue eyes. "_**Congeria Schema (Chaos Form)**_" Then there was a blinding flash of light "_**Furvus optero (Black Crusher)**_" Suddenly blasting through the light was a massive black blade of energy which moved twice as fast as Ryuzaki's last attack and appearing twice as large. Ryuzaki barely had enough time to duck along with his girls before the bridge was surrounded in black fire.

When the light died down, Zane was wielding a curved Broadsword, its blade having a faint black glow, and a black and gold shield on his left forearm. Zane was wearing what appeared to be a black and gold suit of European Knight armor, and now Zane had two additional wings on his back, which were just as black as his other wings.

"This... is just one of many abilities I have," Zane said in an emotionless tone. "That last attack? Was simply 4% of its true power. At 100%, I can't simply carve a mountain in half... I can flatten an entire mountain range." He then smirked. "And I have even stronger attacks than that."

Ryuzaki, however, didn't seemed all that surprised, well... not as much as he _should _have been. "Interesting... another one," He muttered absently. "Kuro, Delilah, we're leaving." He informed heading for one of the many broken windows "You can try to stop us if you wish brat, but I assure you, should we start fighting all out, you may kill me, but I assure you I _will _do so much damage, not even your magic could completely heal you, even _if _you had another thousand years to heal yourself."

Zane smirked. "You would be surprised... Mr. Hisanaga," he said. "However, you may leave... if I went all out, I risk endangering the lives of the men and women I commanded on my ship, if not everyone in the entire league. I look forward to our next encounter... almost as much as I look forward to meeting your Son."

Ryuzaki suddenly laughed. "If you knew what was good for you, you would think twice before engaging Ryu," He informed. "He is in a completely different league." He turned and leapt out the window with Delilah and Kurohime and was soon overtaken by the winds.

"Should we pursue them, Sir?" Shiho asked, but Zane shook his head. "No... let them go," he said. "Either way, the battle is beginning to turn against us... we may have to call in a retreat soon..." He turned around as he landed back onto the bridge, and in a flash of light he returned to normal "Shiho, I need you find Ilya, and tell her we must withdraw soon before any more enemy reinforcements arrive."

Shiho nodded as she took off into the skies, to search for her Alpha. "Are you alright though, sir?" Julia asked, as she followed Zane off of the bridge, heading towards the auxiliary bridge.

"I am fine," Zane said, "Ryuzaki was strong... almost stronger than I anticipated... I had hoped that I would be strong enough to fight Ryu, but if what Ryuzaki said is true, then I may need to rethink my strategy against him... but even he cannot stop us, not now."

_Meanwhile, with Mai and Victoria_

Mai, Victoria, and their Harems were watching as the Yamato Clan Elites tore through the invading Dark Angels. "Wow..." Mai whispered. "I'd heard the Yamato Clan was skilled in the use of melee weapons, but this takes it to a whole new level..."

"Indeed..." Victoria replied. "I fought Takeshi directly back in Hakuma Town, and he was pretty good... but he still doesn't hold a candle to their best, I guess..."

"Don't be too sure," Mikoto said. "Remember, he and Sayane spent the equivalent of a year training in ten times Earth's gravity, and we haven't personally seen the results of that training yet. It is possible that they could have reached or even surpassed the level that these guys are seeing."

"You have a point..." Victoria said, before she and Mai both sensed a powerful Magical Signature. "She's here..." Victoria said, as the two turned and looked to the sky as Ilya approached them.

The Dark Queen landed in front of them, and she was sending a very cold and hard glare towards Victoria. "I knew I'd find you here... you Traitor..." she growled out.

"Ilya..." Victoria said sorrowfully. "It's too early to give up on this world. When any item is discovered to have flaws, it's only discarded if those flaws can't be fixed. It's the same for the world. The world may have flaws, but they can be fixed. You don't have to destroy the entire world to get rid of those flaws."

"If the flaws could be fixed, then why haven't they been done yet?" Ilya spat back. "Team Rocket and their Clones still run rampant throughout the world, the PLC claims they are doing something about them, but if they are, why do they still exist? Because the PLC is just as corrupt as the rest of the world! The world needs to be reset from Zero, so that tragedies like what happened to you, me, and Zane will _never _happen again!"

"It will, though," Helen replied. "Destroying everything may cause beneficial change in the short-term, but eventually things will return almost exactly to the way they were before. Lasting change takes time, and often can't be seen as it occurs, but is impossible to miss when future generations look back on it. But you can't see that, Ilya. I say this not because you are a Dark Queen, but because of what has led you to this point. All the tragedy you have experienced has filled you with hate for the world, and all you want is to see it burn."

"The tragedies we have experienced _pale _in comparison to Zane's," Ilya retorted. "Nearly three hundred years ago he lost _everything _to Seele and Team Viridian, his family, his wife, his home, _everything._ And what did PLC do about it? Nothing! Just like us, when Team Violet destroyed our homes and our family, they did nothing! Seele still exists, Teams Viridian and Violet still exist, despite everything that they have done! Zane has told me his plan to change the world, it is brilliant! Soon, in the end, Justice will be served to all who have wrought her wrath!"

"And what about all the innocents?" Mai yelled. "What about all those people who have no connection to what happened to you, whose only crime is simply living in the same city as those you hate? What happens to them?!"

"Neither Zane nor I enjoy what must be done," Ilya said. "However, there is no such thing as Mercy in war, for it is a collision of powers. People always die in war, whether it be intentional or if they are caught in the crossfire. The people will learn that if they stand aside, and let us destroy those who must be destroyed, they will live on to see the birth of our new world." Her eyes narrowed at Victoria. "I thought you knew that, Victoria," she said. "I thought we were closer than that... if you had doubts about the plan, you should've told me! And then maybe we could've found a way to make it better... but you _abandoned _me, Sophia, and all of the others!" Then, she could see a small tear come from her eyes. "I-I thought I loved you, and you abandoned me!"

Victoria looked sorrowful. "I... I am really sorry, Ilya," she said. "But when I saw the devastation back at Takachi City... when I realized that all of the blood that had been shed was on _**my**_ hands... I felt so much guilt. And given how callously you reacted to all the losses we suffered at Hakuma, I felt that you wouldn't understand what I was feeling..."

She looked back up at Ilya. "And I was right. You may say that you don't enjoy killing innocents, but that isn't the same as feeling guilt at their deaths. I did care about you, Ilya. And perhaps the reason I didn't notice the first signs that you were beginning to be consumed by hate when you evolved into a Demoness is because I had gotten too close to you, not being able to refuse you anything. I won't ask for forgiveness. However, in order to atone for all of my sins, for all the innocent blood I have spilled..."

Her eyes hardened in determination. "I will stop you!"

Helen stepped up beside Victoria. "And I will stand with her."

Mai stood next to Victoria, glaring at Ilya. "And so will I! As the daughter of the Arch Mage of the Vale, I won't let you destroy the world!"

Ilya glared at the three of them. "If you think I do not feel guilt for those I've killed, and the deaths of those around me, you are mistaken, Victoria," she said. "Their deaths simply drive me more, for I won't let their sacrifices be in vain." Swarms of dark energies formed around her hands. "But I will _not _allow you, or anyone else to stop me and Zane from accomplishing our goal!" She then launched a series of dark energy bolts towards the three women.

Helen leapt in front of Victoria and Mai, deploying a shield of magical energy to stop the attacks. When the shield faded, she moved out of the way as Victoria launched her own series of dark energy bolts at Ilya while Mai launched a Pyroblast. Mikoto stood slightly behind them, the Ronin not really able to participate in a magic duel like this.

Ilya simply tossed up her own barrier, effortlessly blocking the attacks before sendings several waves of dark energy soaring towards them, forcing them to dodge her attacks. She then teleported behind Mai, and kicked her up into the air, charging up another Dark Bolt, and fired it towards Mai before she had a chance to bring up a barrier herself.

"MISTRESS!" Mikoto yelled, leaping into the path of the bolt and taking the hit herself. Mai managed to land relatively unscathed, but Mikoto landed in a crumpled heap, smoke rising from where she'd been hit.

"Mikoto-chan!" Mai shouted as she ran to her Alpha, Victoria alongside her as Helen ran at Ilya, engaging her in combat directly.

"Mistress..." Mikoto groaned in pain, clutching the injury in her gut. "I'm glad you're all right..."

"Why, Mikoto-chan?" Mai asked, tears in her eyes. "Why would you risk yourself to save me like that?"

Mikoto smiled. "It's my duty... to protect you, Mistress... is probably what I should say... but it wouldn't... be the truth..."

"Mikoto-chan?"

"Mistress... I have been with you ever since you were six years old... you were my first real friend... when I was given to you as your first 'girl... I was really happy... and as I watched you train... I became attracted to you..."

Mikoto winced from the pain of the wound. "I don't know... if this feeling is love or not... but... I care for you deeply... Mai-chan... and I don't want to see you hurt..."

Mai smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "I care for you too, Mikoto-chan... and I'm glad that you're finally calling me by my name..."

Mikoto smiled back, before the Mana Crystal Amulet she was wearing began to glow, the glow quickly encompassing all of Mikoto's form.

When the glow faded, Mikoto's injury had healed, and her appearance had changed. She had grown three inches, her hair was now pitch black, and her eyes had become blood-red. Her clothes had become thick leather, and consisted of a crimson sleeveless top and black pants. Her longsword hadn't changed that much, but it did seem to have gained some runic markings.

Mai and Victoria both stared in shock. "Mikoto-chan..." Mai whispered. "You've... evolved..."

"How is this possible?" Victoria asked. "A Ronin is supposed to only evolve into a Samurai, but you need a Dawn Stone for that!"

Ilya looked at the sight with mild surprise herself. '_A new evolution?_' she thought. '_Interesting..._' However, before she could continue, she heard the flapping of wings as she looked and saw Shiho flying towards her "Shiho, what is it? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Zane says we have to withdraw," Shiho said, when she landed next to her. "The main force is taking too many losses, we need to pull back now before any more enemy reinforcements arrive."

Ilya's eyes widened a bit before they narrowed at Victoria. "This is _not _over, Victoria... we will face each other again," she said, before she and Shiho once again took off into the skies, and flew away towards the _Archangel._

The two Mages and their Alphas watched them leave, before the sound of cannon fire caused them to look off in the direction of the horizon, where they saw another ship making its way over the city.

The ship was much smaller than the _Archangel_, at only 366 Meters long. However, it looked much more majestic with its silver and blue color scheme. They couldn't make out the name of the ship, or what flag it was flying, but they somehow knew that it was on their side.

_In the skies above the city_

The _Delphinus_ soared through the skies over Miyoshi City, its guns shooting down Condor VTOLs and Flying Pokegirls left and right, making sure to avoid the Seraph and Sexlong that were also fighting the attackers.

Missiles fired from its front mounted launchers at the two large airships, only to be repelled by their shields. However, someone else was nearby, who potentially had the firepower to bring down those shields.

**(Begin Playing: 'Rhythm Emotion', Gundam Wing Second Opening Theme)**

Standing on top of the _Delphinus,_ was a young man who appeared to be 19 years old, standing at 5'11 with short dark brown hair, and Prussian Blue eyes, wearing a pair of black shorts and a dark green muscle shirt, and had two white wings emerging from his back. To his side was a single katana sword, and strapped on his back was a rather large cannon.

The man observed the battle, seeing how it was playing out. Victory for them was the most likely outcome, however he knew to be sure, he would be going out there as well.

"Heero?" A female voice said, causing the man to turn around, seeing a woman who had long waist length light brown hair, and Nile Blue eyes, wearing a white and gold uniform.

"Relena," Heero Yuy spoke. "I will return, this won't take long."

"I know, just... be careful Heero." Relena said, with a small smile. "And don't die."

Heero looked back as he smirked just a bit. "Mission Acknowledged." He said, before he jumped off of the _Delphinus, _his wings spreading wide before he soared off towards the battle, his sword drawn.

In the aerial battle, Miyuki and Lea had paused briefly at the arrival of the _Delphinus_, but seeing that it was on their side renewed their spirits as they rejoined the battle, lightning and magic flaring out at the attacking enemies.

Heero flew through the battlefield, using his sword to slice through different Flying-type Pokegirls and any enemies on Hoverbikes, as he made his way to one of the _Archangel-_class Airships. When he got close enough, he pulled out the large cannon on his back, and aimed. "Charging... 75%..." he said. "Firing."

Then, a massive beam of yellow light erupted from the cannon, the recoil sending Heero back by a few meters as the beam approached the _Redeemer,_ the blast flew true as it hit the ship's shields, only for the blast to pierce through its shields and hit the ship itself, causing a massive explosion as the vessel's systems began to fail, and it began to fall to the ground. "Target Eliminated," Heero said as he put his cannon away. "Acquiring new target."

On the auxiliary bridge of the _Archangel,_ Zane cursed as the _Redeemer _crashed to the ground with a violent explosion. "Order all forces to withdraw immediately!" he ordered, as he eyed the battleground.

'_You may have won this battle..._' he thought, as the _Archangel _and its escorts began to retreat, '_but you shall not win the war._'

_The Next Day_

The battle was over.

Despite the odds being stacked against them, the defenders had won and managed to drive the Dark Angels back.

There were quite a few injuries, and there were even some casualties among the PLC Soldiers, but the loss of life was much lower than it could have been.

Now, Ryu's group, Minus Jaden who was still being treated for some of his more major wounds that hadn't fully healed yet, waited in the lobby of the Pokegirl Center, waiting to meet the allies who had turned the tide of battle with their arrival.

As they waited, Takeshi thought about what had happened during his fight with Ragna...

_Flashback Start_

_Takeshi and Ragna clashed blades once again. They were just about evenly matched, even though Takeshi focused on speed while Ragna focused on strength._

_The battle between Sayane and Nao, however, was a bit more one-sided in Sayane's favor. The Shoguness was just more skilled than the Gladiatrix, and more powerful, as well._

_The two 'girls clashed again, and this time Nao was sent to the ground._

"_I must say, you are a worthy opponent," Sayane said. "Even before I spent the equivalent of a year training under 10 times earth's gravity, you would have given me more of a challenge than most Gladiatrix."_

_Nao snarled._

"_However, you just weren't skilled or strong enough for me," the Shoguness continued. "Surrender. I would rather not kill you if I have to."_

_Nao growled. "NO!" she shouted. "I've trained extensively under Master Ragna! I have defeated countless 'girls who came after us! I WILL! NOT! _**LOSE!**_"_

_At that last declaration, the Heavy Metal on Nao's pendant began to glow, and so did she. When the glow faded, she had grown a foot in height, and most of her body was now covered in armor, which was made out of a bronze-like material and appeared to be based on armor from the Pre-Sukebe 'Ancient Roman Empire'. Her longsword had changed to what appeared to be a Gladius from the same time period, and her shield now looked to be of the same material as her armor._

_Ragna grinned as he and Takeshi separated from their latest clash. "Well," he said, "looks like Nao managed to evolve. Rather surprising, eh?"_

_Takeshi's eyes narrowed. New breeds were always tricky to deal with, especially when one was in the possession of one of the underworld's deadliest mercenaries._

_However, before they could clash again, Ragna put his hand to his ear-possibly to a communications device inside the ear. "Well, it seems my employer's bugging out, so it's time for me to leave. I had a blast fighting you, though, and look forward to when we cross blades once again. Nao! Let's go!"_

"_Yes, Caesar!" the newly-evolved 'girl had called out, causing Ragna to pause slightly at the new mode of address before they took off._

_End Flashback_

'_New breeds seem to be popping up all around us,_' Takeshi thought. '_Even Mai's Ronin evolved into a new breed! I wonder... what new breed will reveal itself next?_'

Ryu suddenly looked up from his position, staring at the doorway for a minute before sighing. "You might as well get out here... Dad," he called out, causing everyone to stare as Ryuzaki stepped into the room.

"Hello, Ryu," he greeted with a smile. "You've been busy."

Ryu glared slightly at his father. "So have you, apparently," he countered, jerking his head towards Deneve who wasn't exactly how to address Ryuzaki. "But that can wait for later, when did you get into town? I thought you were in the Blue League."

"Just recently," Ryuzaki admitted. "I had a mage teleport me into town and I ended up on the lead flying ship there, briefly fought that Zane guy too."

"You fought Zane?" asked Rena. "How powerful was he?"

Ryuzaki sighed. "Powerful... _very _powerful," he admitted. "I can't believe I'm saying it myself, but that guy was managing to keep up with me... hey..." he then looked at Rena, blinking "Wait... the fuck? Are you a Mantis?"

Rena blushed just a bit. "Yes... and no, I am not like other Mantis," she said. "I'm not really a man eater... I hate killing people, to be honest..."

"And _that _is why I love ya, Rena-chan!" Jaden's voice said as the others tuned to see him approaching with a slight limp to his walk, his body still covered by a few bandages. "Sorry I'm late, had to convince the Nurse I was still alright-"

"Jaden-kun!" Hitomi cried out as she glomped Jaden, hugging him tightly. However Jaden hissed in pain "Ow! H-Hitomi-chan, still wounded here!" he yelped out. "I have Fast-Healing, but jeez!"

Hitomi blushed a bit as she backed away. "Oops... sorry, Jaden-kun..." she said.

A slight chuckle drew their attention to another couple walking up to them, a couple that Takeshi, Sayane, Hitomi, and Miyuki recognized instantly. "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Takeshi called out. "Good to see you!"

Tetsuya chuckled a bit. "Good to see you too, sochi," he replied. He then turned to Jaden and said, "So you're Jaden-san... the guy who Tamed a friendly Mantis and has apparently managed to turn my _**thoroughly**_ lesbian musuko bi."

Jaden blushed just a bit, scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly. "Y-Yes sir," he said, before whispering to Hitomi, "Hitomi-hime, you didn't tell me you told them about _that _yet..."

"I didn't!" Hitomi whispered back, before they hear chuckling and they turned to see Takeshi chuckling a bit, smiling. "They had to find out sooner or later," he admitted with a shrug. "But I still haven't told them about the... _big _news yet."

Tetsuya smiled. "Takeshi and Sayane asked for two of the Clan's best sword instructors to help teach you and Rena-san in the Clan Styles," he said. "And that's me and Fumiko here. Since you're gonna be marrying my musuko, it's to be expected that you'd be taught the clan styles, but I am still curious as to why our help is needed to teach you."

"Well, Tou-san," Takeshi said with a smile on his face, "I'll let imouto explain that..."

Hitomi glared at Takeshi for a second, before swallowing as she looked at her father. "Y-You see, Tou-san..." she began, stuttering in nervousness as she glared at Takeshi once again, "...t-the main reason I'm m-marrying Jaden-kun is because I love him, b-but Clan Law also p-plays a bit of a factor..."

Tetsuya frowned. '_Clan Law?_' he thought. '_But the only Clan Law that directly affects marriages is..._' his eyes widened as he looked at his daughter. "Hitomi, are you..."

Hitomi nodded as she placed a hand on her belly. "I am, Tou-san..." she said. "I'm carrying Jaden-kun's child..."

There was a long silence between Jaden, Hitomi, and her parents. The two of them had emotionless expressions on their faces, and Jaden was actually beginning to consider looking for an escape route. However...

Fumiko squealed in such a high pitch that it could shatter glass, as she quickly glomped Hitomi and Jaden together, and began twirling them around. '_Deja Vu..._' Jaden thought for a moment.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!" Fumiko squealed out. "Oh, you two have _no _Idea how happy you've made me! I almost thought I'd never get Grandchildren from Hitomi, but you Jaden proved me wrong!"

Tetsuya was smiling broadly, before looking at Takeshi. "Out of curiosity, sochi," he asked, "how are you and Sayane taking her pregnancy, given that you still have a few years to wait?"

Takeshi and Sayane both grinned. "Actually, Tou-san..." Takeshi said as he placed an arm around Sayane, "...thanks to one of the newest members of our group, we managed to accelerate Sayane's second puberty. She's a Pokewoman now, and we're expecting a child, as well."

Once again, there was an even _higher _pitched noise, as Fumiko grabbed Takeshi and Sayane, bringing them into the same hug as Jaden and Hitomi. "YES! YES!" she cheered, "THIS IS PERFECT! I'M GETTING NOT ONE, BUT _TWO _GRANDCHILDREN!" She paused for a bit before she grinned. "Or more if I'm lucky!"

Tetsuya was grinning widely at his wife's antics, before he gained a puzzled expression. "Wait... I always thought it was impossible to accelerate a Pokegirl's second puberty."

Miyuki smiled. "I think almost everyone thought that," she said, before placing an arm around Kira's shoulder. "However, this lady here, thanks to her hobby of mixing together various forms of Dusts and Powders, managed to find a mixture that does just that." Her grin turned sultry. "In fact, I'm contemplating asking if I can use that dust myself..."

"Really?" Tetsuya asked, looking at Kira in interest. "And who might you be?"

Kira's smile seemed to hold a slightly nervous tone to it. "Ah, Kira Urei, a pleasure to meet you," she greeted with a slight bow.

Tetsuya smiled. "A pleasure to meet you as well, Urei-san," he said. "And I must thank you for helping out my sochi and his wife, they've been wanting children almost as long as they've been a couple."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to help them," she said, her smile taking a calmer tone to it. "Once the PLC is finished going through my father's assets I'll be able to seize control of the company and actually put it into production, along with several other new types of Dust, even some permanent ones."

"Ah, yes, we heard about that mess even at the Compound," Tetsuya replied. "You have my sympathies, Urei-san. No one should have to go through what you did."

Kira bowed slightly, a small frown flickering across her features. "I just wish someone intervened _before _my father sold off my mom," she admitted. "I... I actually managed to track her down about a year ago... but... she had been Level 5'd..."

Tetsuya had a somber look. "I'm sorry to hear that, Urei-san..." he said, but Kira shook her head. "It's alright," she said, before she glanced at Jaden and Hitomi, who had finally managed to escape Fumiko's embrace. "Besides... I found a new family now... with Jaden-kun, Hitomi-chan, Ryu-san and the others. I'd never trade them for anything else in the world."

Hitomi proceeded to glomp Kira. "I'm glad to hear it, Kira-chan," she said. "I care about you and Jaden-kun so much, and I'm glad I met you two."

"Same here," Jaden said as he hugged the two as well. "I love you two, along with Rena-chan and all of our girls. No matter what happens, we're all going to be family... a family which will be getting bigger pretty soon, of course."

Tetsuya smiled. "So my musuko truly _**is**_ bi, given that she's fallen in love with both Jaden-san and Urei-san, eh?" he said, causing his daughter to blush. "Out of curiosity, are you engaged to Jaden-san as well, Urei-san?"

Kira smiled and nodded. "Yup," she said, "Along with the rest of Jaden's Harem, with the exception of Tsunami-chan, but that's just because she's fairly new. Knowing Jaden, once the two get to know each other more it will only be a matter of time. He proposed to all of us the same time Ryu-san proposed to Jaden's Mom Sutura."

To the side, Ryuzaki's ears perked up at hearing that last part. "Proposed?" he asked as he turned to Ryu with a slight grin. "What's that about Ryu?"

Ryu sighed a bit. "Well, you were gonna find out eventually..." he said. "You might as well let mom and the others out of their balls... they're gonna want to hear this, too, and I'd rather not say this twice."

Ryuzaki laughed knowingly as he activated the balls releasing his Harem, Kurohime and Delilah were the first two out, followed by a tall Redeemer with dirty blonde hair and dark cobalt blue eyes, a rather short Dire Wolf who only stood at 5' even with a dark blue fur that covered her body and wolfish yellow eyes came out next. She was shortly followed by an Archmage with pitch black hair and dark red eyes whose busty and curvy figure was shown off by a skin tight, almost leather looking robe that clung to her like a second skin. The final girl released was a rather big surprise, she was a Frostwyrm, that was certain, but... chibified.

"Ryu!" Kurohime shouted excitedly upon seeing her son and rushed forward to hug him tightly, followed by the rest of the Harem members all piling onto him to hug him themselves, the Chibi Frostwyrm actually ended up on Ryu's shoulders in the end as they all separated. "My son," She whispered, cupping his cheek as she looked him over. "You have really grown since I last saw you... and I hear you have restarted your journey again."

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "Everyone, I want you to meet my Harem, there two are Taka and Dori, they're twins whose mother requested I take into my Harem," he explained, pointing to the twins, who bowed in greeting. "Believe it or not, when I got them they were identical, this here is Lea, I rescued her from Team Crimson in Henka Port and since then she has joined me." Lea looked uncharacteristically nervous while meeting her Tamer's mother and 'aunts' as she bowed in greeting herself. "Last, and definitely not least is my Alpha, Sutura, of whom I have recently proposed to, which she accepted by the way, and is also pregnant."

Ryuzaki and his Harem froze in shock as they looked at Sutura, who waved nervously at the group, an uncertain smile on her face. Then several high pitched squeals were heard as Sutura soon found herself on the receiving end of a dog pile as Ryu's mother and aunts all glomped her "Oh my! I had almost given up hope on being able to hold a grandchild in my arms~!" Kurohime shouted as they 'assaulted' the Super Sayjin "Ohh I am so happy~!"

Sutura smiled a bit. "I-Its nice to meet you all," she said. "Though you may be able to hold a grandchild a bit early..." she pointed towards Jaden. "Jaden is my son... he's not Ryu's biologically, but needless to say Jaden has officially accepted Ryu as his new Father, and Ryu has accepted Jaden as his son."

Suddenly, Ryuzaki's Harem shifted their entire attention from Sutura to Jaden, who gulped nervously. The first one to move was the Chibi Frostwyrm who walked up to Jaden, tilting her head to the side as she inspected him. She suddenly smiled brilliantly at Jaden and nimbly leapt up and sat on his shoulders and hugged his head "I like you," she said childishly.

And as if it were a signal, Jaden soon found himself under the entire Harem as they hugged, pinched and inspected him. "It's so great to meet you, Jaden!" Kurohime said as she gave Jaden a bone-crushing hug. "I never thought I'd hit Grandmother in a million years after what happened to Akira! I must ask, though, who was your biological father?"

Jaden's eyes narrowed a bit. "A drunk abusive bastard who got kicks at making my life hell after Kaa-san divorced from him..." he said. "I don't view that man as my father at all..."

"Where is he?" Kurohime asked her feline eyes flashing dangerously as the rest of the Harem seemed to ready themselves for an epic battle. "Where is he so we may kill the fucker who would _dare _touch my grandchild."

"Sorry to tell you this, but you're a bit late for that." Jaden said with a small smile. "Kenji killed him about a year ago at the old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center, incinerated him to the point that there were not even any ashes of him left, that happened around the same time I met Ryu at Henka Port."

Kenji himself shrugged "Hey, I hate abusive bastards as much as the next guy, but what your father did was way over the top." he said grinning. "Killed him with extreme pleasure... and out of it all, I got Joyce in my harem, and you got Christina, Jaden."

Kurohime sighed as she looked down at Jaden and nodded, hugging him tightly once again. "Still, you have a _very _large family now," She announced "And knowing my son, he'd kill somebody a thousand times over before he'd let you come to harm."

"Yeah, saw a bit of that myself during the battle..." Jaden said, remembering how dangerously close he was to getting killed yesterday. "That Sephiroth guy probably would've killed me if Ryu Tou-san hadn't shown up when he did."

"He'll be bearing the scar of his attempt for the rest of his life too," Ryu informed his eyes narrowing. "That man is a monster in human flesh, had to break out **Shikaku Yoshi** just to wound him."

"Speaking of which, the man leading all of this, Zane, he has a sword like yours, Ryu," Ryuzaki informed, causing Ryu to freeze as he turned to look at his father. "I don't know how, but his sword shifts form just like yours does..."

Ryu's eyes narrowed dangerously as Akira seemed to glow slightly, making Ryu grip the handle tightly. "Like Akira huh?" he asked before a strange smile formed on his face as he seemed to listen to something only he could hear. "Yeah, you're right Akira, no imitator will ever defeat you."

Takeshi, having managed to get out of his mother's embrace, hesitantly said, "Umm... Ryu... I know you said that swords have souls of their own, but... you can actually talk to yours?"

"Hm? Oh, that's right, I never told you, have I?" Ryu asked curiously as he drew out Akira. "Say hello to the soul of my first partner, Akira."

Jaden, as well as several of the others looked at Akira in surprise. "Y-Your partner's soul is in your sword?" Jaden asked, shocked. "How is that possible?"

"I only have found two methods of doing it in my research," Ryu answered as he resheathed Akira. "The first was the method I used, she _herself _chose to bind herself to a sword I was in the middle of forging. The second I found completely by accident when I was researching the phenomenon, it was a necromantic ritual that summons the soul and binds it to the weapon. While it produces a similar effect, it is in truth a _very_ fragile bond to the weapon as the soul is _forced _to bind to the weapon, even _if_ the soul is willing to participate."

"I see," Takeshi replied. "So your first partner is still with you in a sense... So, if Zane has a similar blade, I wonder which method was used to do so?"

"Unless I meet him in person I cannot say definitively... my guess is he used the Necromantic Ritual to do it," He informed as Akira hummed soothingly to him, and he looked down at the sword with a fond smile. "I will say this in certainty though, even if his blade is like mine, he cannot hear the soul speak to him like mine does to me."

"Right," Takeshi said. "I wonder if anyone else has a blade like this..."

"That's... interesting." Jaden admitted, "Just wondering though, but... is there anyway we could actually communicate with Akira? From those stories you told me about her... I'd like to meet her."

Ryu tilted his head as he listened to Akira for a minute. "It _is _possible, but we will need a pokegirl who is capable of reading and interacting with minds in order to do so," Ryu informed. "Like a Ka-D-Bra or Alaka-Wham."

"Telepathy? Or entering your mindscape?" Takeshi asked.

"Entering my mindscape," Ryu answered before listening to Akira again. "Although Mind Magics may be able to work as well."

Jaden turned to Mai and Victoria "Either of you, by any chance, have any experience in Mind Magics, or do any of your girls specialize in Mind Magic?" He asked.

They both shook their heads. "Fire Magic doesn't really work well with affecting the mind, and I doubt Seimei-chan has any cards that qualify. Suzume-chan might be able to _**learn**_ mind magics, but she said that she doesn't really know that much about Magic at the moment."

"And I'm in about the same boat," Victoria added. "Dark Magic might have the potential to affect the mind with the right spell, but all those effects would be very negative."

"We can assist you in this matter," Everyone turned to Ryuzaki's Archmage, Morrigan, who looked at them as she spoke in a soft monotone. "We are skilled in the mind arts and can facilitate the necessary connection to Ryu's mindscape, although we will need to prepare the necessary ritual to ensure it is effective."

Jaden blinked "Uh, thanks." he said, a bit creeped out at how Morrigan was speaking, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but... why do you say 'we' instead of 'I'?"

Morrigan blinked as she turned to Jaden and suddenly her clothing seemed to melt and reshape themselves to a tight black leather jacket overtop of a white tube top with a leather miniskirt and heeled boots that went up to her knees. "We are a Symbiote," she informed, her soft monotone unchanging. "We are not singular."

"Ah, that makes sense" Jaden said, smiling a bit. "Sorry, it just sounded a bit weird at first, never met a Symbiote before afterall."

Morrigan blinked as she looked at Jaden for a second more before shifting her gaze to Ryu. "We will need Akira to prepare for the ritual," She informed. "We will treat her with respect she is due."

Ryu listened to Akira for a minute before sliding the sheath out of the belt loop and handing to the Symbiote Archmage. "I know you will Morri," He said referring to her by her nickname. "We both trust you."

"Thank you," She said, accepting Akira with gentle hands. "We will have the ritual finished by the time you are all ready to sleep, for it is easier to connect sleeping minds than awake ones."

Victoria turned to Mai and said, "well, while we wait, do you think we could talk in private, Mai?"

Mai blinked a bit, before smiling fondly at Victoria. "Sure, Victoria," she replied. "Why don't we talk to the NurseJoy and see if there are any rooms we could use for that purpose?"

Victoria smiled back. "That works for me," she said as the two walked to the desk.

At that moment, several individuals then walked into the Pokecenter, lead by a man wearing a technologically advanced eyepatch, and another man who had angelic wings sprouting from his back. "There wouldn't happen to be a Kira Urei here, by any chance?" The Eye-patched man asked.

"I... I'm her," Kira stated as she stood, one of her hands subtly gripping a grenade behind her back. "Do you need something?"

The Eye-patched man simply smiled and bowed. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Miss Urei," he said. "After all, my people and I were the ones to alert the PLC to your father's activities."

Kira blinked in surprise as she looked at the man more carefully. "BluePirateRouge?" She asked, referring to the username of the Site Admin of RevealCorruption.

He nodded. "That's me," he said. "And I must say, we also made a lot of money selling the things we managed to get from his private yacht."

Takeshi's jaw dropped. "Wait, _**you**_ were the one who destroyed Donovan-teme's yacht?!"

"Yep," he replied. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Vyse Dyne."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Ryu Hisanaga," Ryu announced stepping forward holding his hand out to shake. "And I must say, you certainly have timing."

"Heh, thanks," Vyse replied. "To be honest, the PLC has sometimes given me job offers-I've always turned them down, though-I prefer to live and operate on my own."

"Wait..." Takeshi said, giving Vyse a look. "Are you the one they call 'The Blue Rogue'? The pirate who robs from the rich, keeps the gold, and uses it to help people in need?"

Vyse nodded. "Yep. To be honest, though, my true targets are people who misuse their wealth-those who use it to oppress the people beneath them, or corrupt government officials."

"Heh, I like this guy." Jade said with a grin. "Just like my days back at Takachi City, stealing from the rich and corrupt, and giving it all to those who need it... good times..."

Deneve giggled "Glad you put my training to good use Jade," She stated poking her friend's side. "Although when _I_ steal, I'm a bit more greedy."

"Hey, I keep a few things that catch my eye," Jade said. "I just give away things I don't need, or want." she then half-glared at Deneve. "I _still _remember when you tried to steal my wolf plushy when we were kids..."

Vyse laughed. "My MO is slightly different," he said. "Anything valuable that I take-paintings, statues, etc-typically gets sold to people who then make sure it gets to Museums, and the money I get from selling it helps me keep my ship operational and my crew properly equipped. And I keep any weapons and armor I acquire in my raids, too."

"I'd say you keep your ship more than operational, Vyse-san," Takeshi said. "Especially if it's the one currently floating in the sky above the city."

"Yep, that's the _Delphinus_," Vyse replied. "Used to be an ocean-going vessel, but a tech-head I know managed to develop a special drive that allows it to fly just like a regular Airship."

"That's quite the skilled tech-head," Takeshi remarked. "I'm Takeshi Yamato, and this is my wife Sayane."

"A pleasure to meet the Azure Tempest," Vyse replied, shaking Takeshi's hand.

Jaden, meanwhile, looked at the man with the Angel wings "Who are you?" he asked the man, who stared at Jaden rather... emotionlessly.

"Heero Yuy." Was all that he said.

"Well... nice to meet you, Heero," Jaden said, "I'm Jaden Takeo... you work for Vyse?"

"Nah, he doesn't work for me-not directly, anyway," Vyse replied. "As a bit of a compromise after the PLC's latest job offer, I agreed to let one of their best agents work with me every so often. And Heero's the guy they have work with me the most."

"Interesting," Jaden said, looking at Heero before turning to Vyse. "Say, what are you gonna do now that the Dark Angels have retreated?"

"I'll take the _Delphinus_ and set off once again," he said. "I'll still continue my predations against the corrupt and against Rocket Clone Groups, but now that the _Delphinus_ can fly, I'm no longer limited to the oceans. What about you, Heero? You going to stay with us for now, or do your superiors have other orders in mind?"

"My orders are to fight the Dark Angels," Heero stated. "They pose the largest threat against PLC, as long as your targets are against them, I shall continue to fight with you."

Vyse nodded. "Understandable. Though, to be honest, I have no idea if our next raid will be against them or not. Usually, we end up getting information on our targets through the RevealCorruption site."

"You could travel with us for a bit, Yuy-san," Takeshi said. "We're on a journey across the Edo Region as imouto, Jaden-san, Ryu, and Kenji-san go after the Edo League Championship, but I have a hunch that we'll probably run into the Dark Angels more often than not during our journey."

Heero stared at Takeshi for a few moments, as if considering doing just that. "You may be right..." he said. "Very well, I will join your group for the time being."

Takeshi smiled. "Good to have you with us, Yuy-san," he said. "I look forward to journeying with you."

_Meanwhile, with Mai and Victoria_

The minute Mai and Victoria found a room for themselves, both of the mages were sitting on the bed "Are you alright, Victoria?" Mai asked her crush/Girlfriend.

"I'm fine, Mai," Victoria replied. "I just have something I want to say, and I felt better saying it in private."

Mai nodded, waiting for Victoria to say what she wanted.

"During the battle, when Ilya almost hit you with that Dark Bolt before Mikoto jumped in the way, I was horrified," Victoria said. "I was really scared that she might kill you, and that thought filled me with dread.

"Unsure as to why, I examined my feelings for you after the battle. And I realized that my feelings for you _**have**_ grown since we last met in the Vale. It's not just a sisterly affection-not anymore.

Mai was shocked. Was Victoria about to say what she thought she was? "Victoria, are you saying..."

"Yes, Mai," Victoria replied with a smile. "Just as you love me, I love you, too."

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

With that said, Victoria quickly gave Mai a passionate kiss on the lips, which Mai eagerly returned as Victoria pushed her onto the bed so she was on top, the two continuing to kiss one another for a good few minutes before they were forced to separate for air.

"Victoria..." Mai whispered huskily, even as she started reaching up to undo the top of Victoria's robes, while at the same time Victoria was also quickly removing Mai's own clothes as well, the two sharing kisses every now and then as they undressed until finally they were wearing nothing else than their Bras and Panties.

As Victoria kissed Mai once more, her left hand snaked under her panties, slowly rubbing her dampening hole, causing Mai to gasp in pleasure before Victoria began to use her other hand to unclip her bra.

Mai eagerly reciprocated, her right hand reaching up to undo Victoria's bra while her left snaked under Victoria's panties, middle finger lightly running along the length of her slit. Victoria successfully tossed away Mai's bra, using her free hand she began massaging her left breast, while at the same time licking and sucking at it, causing Mai to gasp in pleasure, said pleasure only increased as Victoria slowly began to pump two fingers in and out of Mai's pussy, gradually increasing her pace.

Mai was fast approaching her limit, the pleasure her lover was giving her just overwhelming her. The only conscious thought she had was that she wanted Victoria to come with her, so she started pumping two of her own fingers into Victoria's pussy, her thumb teasing her clit, even as her other hand began massaging her breast, pinching and teasing the nipple.

Thanks to Mai's ministrations, Victoria was beginning to approach her own limit, as she doubled her efforts to make Mai cum, adding another finger into her pussy. This proved to be exactly what Mai needed, before she cried out as the walls of her pussy tightened around her fingers as she came. When she did, Mai shoved four fingers into Victoria's slit, which triggered Victoria's own orgasm as she cried out as well.

After they came down from their high, Mai decided she wanted more. "V... Victoria..." she moaned, "I... I want... I want to know what you taste like..."

Victoria nodded, understanding what Mai meant, as she got off the bed long enough to remove her panties, before getting on top of Mai in a 69 position, pulling Mai's panties down before leaning down to gently lick along the length of Mai's slit, causing her to shiver in pleasure before she returned the favor and licked Victoria's pussy, causing Victoria to moan.

Victoria licked her lips a bit, before she lowered her tongue into Mai's soaking pussy, and proceeded to lick it inside and out, causing Mai to cry out in pleasure. She quickly began to return the favor, Mai beginning to lick the insides of Victoria, which, in her opinion, tasted rather sweet.

Victoria could feel another orgasm building, and decided to begin pumping her middle finger into Mai's rather tight asshole, to try and help her own orgasm along. Mai was feeling her own end coming, and Victoria's new action proved to be all she needed before she screamed into Victoria's pussy as she came hard, squirting all over Victoria's face, her own scream sent vibrations into Victoria's pussy, causing her own orgasm to arise, as she released as well.

The two stayed in their orgasmic high for a couple of minutes, before proceeding to lick each other's pussies clean. They then rearranged themselves so that they faced each other, licking the juices off of each other's faces before kissing, allowing them to taste each other's juices in their mouths.

When they parted, Mai said, "Thank you... Victoria... I really enjoyed your taste..."

"And I enjoyed your taste, Mai..." Victoria replied. "Mai... I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Victoria..." Mai said. "And... I'm hopeful Mikoto doesn't mind sharing me with you..."

"I'm hopeful of that, too..." Victoria replied. "Luckily, I talked to Helen after I realized my feelings, and even though she cares deeply for me, she is perfectly fine with sharing me with you."

Mai smiled. "That's good..." she said. "I don't think Mikoto will mind though, at least I hope." she then grinned a bit. "You ready for round two, Victoria?"

Victoria grinned right back. "Definitely," she said, before kissing Mai again.

_*****LEMON END!*****_

_Later that night_

Everyone was settling into bed for the night and awaiting their 'summoning' to Ryu's mindscape. It really wasn't all that noticeable, all it felt like was they fell to sleep and woke up. Ryu's mindscape was a serene looking field that had some massive oak trees here and there and decently sized house in the middle of the field.

"Welcome to my mind," Ryu said to the assembled group who looked around. "Please ignore any signs of insanity you may see, as I will just deny their existence."

"It's nice to have some new visitors," A slightly brash voice declared, drawing everyone's attention to a red-haired, green-eyed Slicer who seemed like she was about to burst into laughter for no reason whatsoever, she was wearing a simple, sleeveless, black tunic with a pair of dark green trousers that hugged her hips. "Nice to meet y'all I'm Akira, your guide to Ryu's madness." She laughed off Ryu's faux glare as the rest stared at her.

"So... you're Akira?" Jaden asked, with a smile. "Nice to finally meet you, Ryu's told us a lot about you."

Akira smiled a bit. "And it's nice to finally meet you Jaden, well, face-to-face at least." She said, glancing at Rena. "And it's nice to meet you too, Rena-chan! Nice to meet a Mantis that's not trying to kill me for once!"

Rena looked a bit nervous as she smiled. "N-nice to meet you too," she said.

Akira looked over to Ryu's Harem who all seemed uncertain how to act towards her, she first approached the twins and pulled the both into a hug. "Thank you for helping Ryu get back on his path," she whispered to the two of them, who blinked in surprise. "The two of you showed Ryu that it was alright to love again." She moved over to Lea and pulled the busty 'girl into a hug as well. "Thank you for showing Ryu that even in these dark times there is always a hope for change," she whispered to the Sexlong, who nodded, hugging the Slicer back. Finally she walked up to Sutura and hugged her. "Thank you for giving Ryu the family I couldn't give him," She whispered gratefully. "Thank you all so much."

Takeshi and Sayane stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Akira-san," Takeshi said. "Part of me does wish that we had met you while you were still alive, though-I might have asked for a sparring match."

Akira laughed merrily in response. "I would have loved it myself!" she admitted with a wide smile. "Gotta say, haven't seen many people with skills like yours!"

"Thanks," Takeshi replied. "Tou-san actually asked for a demonstration of how far my and Sayane's skills had come earlier today, and he actually said the two of us are now skilled enough to be considered Clan Elites!"

"That's great, Onii-san!" Hitomi remarked. "I know you two dreamed of becoming Clan Elites when you were younger."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "It is good to be considered one of the best swordsmen of the Clan, with my wife right there beside me as a fellow Elite. And this means that if we ever need Clan Reinforcements in the future, I can directly request the Clan Elites instead of appealing to the Elders. Furthermore, Tou-san even said that Sayane and I had become true Masters of the Ataru Style, able to teach it to others outside the clan if we think they can handle it."

Ryu's eyebrow rose. "I'd take you up on that, but with the Shadow Hiten already straining me, even after the training in Vegeta Valley, I don't think my body could handle throwing Ataru into the mix," he admitted with a shrug. "Sure would've been interesting to see what happens when you mix it all together though."

"That it would," Takeshi replied. Turning back to Akira, he said. "And something tells me you might have been a good match for the style, as well, Akira-san."

Akira grinned cheekily at Takeshi. "Well considering I was the one who taught Ryu Shadow Step... I think I would have been a good match indeed," She announced, getting a couple of surprised looks. "Shadow Step is _meant _to be combined with another style."

"Really?" Jaden asked, surprised. "_You _taught Ryu Shadow Step? Huh... well now it makes a bit more sense why he only seemed to teach me Shadow Step..."

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu is a specialized type of Kenjutsu," Ryu explained. "It's something you are trained from birth in, not to mention it has been a Hisanaga style for... well before even the Revenge War."

"Seriously? Wow... I didn't think it was _that _old..." Jaden said. "Well, now it makes sense why Yahiko-Sensei seemed to praise you for Shadow-Step..."

Ryu got an odd look on his face. "I heard you mention him before," he stated. "Who was he?"

"Yahiko-Sensei was my first sword instructor in school," Jaden said with a fond smile. "He taught me everything I knew about Kendo before I met you Ryu, and he also taught me Kung-Fu, a few other martial arts styles, and he actually helped me control some of my early Chi Manipulating abilities. I sorta viewed him as a Grandfather kinda. He always wanted to teach me his own personal sword style... but I left Crystal Lake before he could... he actually purchased his sword from you, Ryu, at least that's what he said. He said its name was 'Dāku Honō'."

Ryu hummed in thought "One of my earlier swords, 20% Carbon, 20% Steel, 30% Malachite and 30% Iron." He announced, recalling the weapon. "Good for heavy hitting attacks, yeah I remember him, treated his 'girls like partners, if not family."

Jaden smiled a bit "Yeah, that was him," he said. "He still has all of his girls from his Tamer days, they were all good friends of mine, and Rena-chan's... " he laughed a bit "I remember back when I first introduced them to Rena, I swear he almost had a heart-attack!"

Akira laughed heartily "Considering that she's a Mantis and he grew up his entire life trying to survive Mantises, I think that's understandable," She commented her eyes sparkling in laughter. "I'm glad you brought everyone here Ryu, it's nice to be able to meet your friends and your new family... just... if you can when your children are born... can you bring them?"

Ryu brought Akira into a tight hug that she melted into, sighing contently. "Of course we will Akira," he assured. "You didn't even have to ask..."

"We'll try and do the same thing when ours are born," Takeshi added. "I'd like them to be able to meet you, to be honest..."

"Same here," Jaden said as Hitomi and Kira nodded. "I have a feeling they will love to meet you, after all, we're all family now, right?"

Akira smiled at them all brilliantly. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I appreciate that very much."

"You're welcome," Takeshi replied. "Hopefully we can get another chance to talk later-I definitely wouldn't mind hearing about some of Ryu's childhood from the perspective of his first 'girl."

Akira laughed as Ryu groaned. "Oh, I've got some stories for ya, alright," She announced with a wide grin. "Did you know that when he was younger, most thought he had the clumsy bloodcurse cause he tripped over absolutely nothing all of the time?"

Jaden and several of the others busted out into laughter, while Ryu muttered, 'Why Me', before he looked back at Akira and the others, with a smile on his face.

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**FALCONGENTLE, the Air Fighting Falcon Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph (gyre falcon)  
**Element:** Flying  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** carnivorous  
**Role:** aerial fighters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Poison, Water  
**Attacks:** Gust, Feather Shuriken, Mach Breaker, Solar Beam  
**Enhancements:** Strong Claws, Enhanced Speed (x6)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Pidgy (battle stress)

One might think that Pokégirls in aerial combat with fighters would have no chance, but their greater maneuverability and small size proved to be the Air Force's undoing (but also due to Sukebe engineering the Solar Beam attack into the Pokégirl). Falcongentles generally have dull-colored down and have powerful wings. There is also an unnerving look to their faces (while not outside the human norm) imply the message "you are prey." Falcongentles also have claws on their hands and feet that can tear through the metal of an airplane's skin.

Despite the ferocity shown in their eyes, a FalconGentle is surprisingly child-friendly, and will often play with poke-kits and human kids when possible.

Because of their speed (seemingly second only to Legendaries and Skarmoress breeds), a FalconGentle is most often sent out in battles that have no boundaries: They move quickly to their maximum speed, but cannot brake so easily in the air. Pidgy's that evolve into FalconGentle often have a tough time learning to slow down quickly, and it usually takes plenty of training to manage this problem effectively.

Although a FalconGentle's attention span is greater than a Pidgy, they normally only focus on one thing at a time. Battle, or playing with children, and so on. It is a bad idea to have them try to multi-task anything that is important... and if a FalconGentle is responsible for a meal, it is a very bad idea to distract her from it by initiating a Taming session or with anything that, to a flying type such as herself, could be considered a quick snack.

_**BLADE BUNNY (aka WABBIT), the Death Lepus Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Carnivorous, with some grained foods. Will accept Pokéchow if meat cannot be caught.  
**Role:** Heavy Assault, Dangerous Pokégirl. Frequently seen with Limbec Pirates.  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Poison  
**Attacks:** Tail Whip, Slash, Slashwave, Deflect, Counter, Cut, Carve, Focus Energy, Leap, Tackle, Aura of Cute, Cross Shield, Iron Defense, Spiral Jump*  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Strength (x3) Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Stamina (x2), Enhanced Hearing & Smelling (x5), Weapon-mounted tail, Instinctive hiding ability  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Bunnygirl (Wabbit Virus; explanation below)  
**Bounty (for capture and Taming):** 40,000 SLC per Blade Bunny  
**Bounty (for destruction of swarm):** 900,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for killing Virus carrier):** 1,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting and getting out alive):** 30,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one:** Make sure, if you see one, that she is the ONLY one there. Blade Bunnies tend to travel in packs, and like to swarm their victims before eating them. If she's alone, watch her movements. If not alone, DO NOT engage and contact the nearest authorities, evacuating the area immediately if at all possible. When alone, you have a few options. If she acts like she wants to bite you, then she is a virus carrier and must be killed immediately. If she fights more with her tail, then she's a normal Blade Bunny and can be caught and tamed. If a swarm catches you, try to kill the Alpha. That will confuse them for several moments, giving you a chance to get away. If you have a fire-type with you, or a Pokégirl with a strong energy attack, try to destroy the Alpha's body, as it will be eaten by other Blade Bunnies once their confusion stops. This in turn will turn them into pack Alphas, giving them the ability to carry the virus, which in turn creates a greater threat.

The discovery of the Blade Bunny was a very unnerving thing. They look on the surface like a normal Bunnygirl, one of the more animalistic varieties that are out there, just a few feet shorter than normal and with darker fur than what one would normally see on a Bunnygirl. But that is where the similarity ends. Especially if you see what is behind them.

Instead of the usual fluffy stub of a tail most Bunnygirls have, Blade Bunnies have a long, whip-like appendage that has a massive bladed weapon of some kind attached to it. The tails can extend two to three feet over their heads and are very flexible. The weapon is always some kind of cutting weapon, varying in shapes from axes and swords to even more unusual, but always razor-edged and deadly, metal-like shapes. They are very skilled in the use of their weapons, allowing them to use even some sword-type attacks and steel-type defensive techniques.

For a brief period after their discovery in the year 263 AS, very little was known about them. All that was known is that Pokégirl Researchers captured and brainwashed by a now-defunct faction of Team Rocket created the breed, only to be slaughtered and devoured by them. Blade Bunnies have since spread across the world, some by sneaking onboard ships while looking for food, others through deliberate means, usually involving the Limbec Pirates, and other times through means that were a complete mystery until after the first Blade Bunnies were captured. Feral Blade Bunnies also tended to travel in packs, always deferring to an Alpha. It was only after the first few Blade Bunnies were captured and Tamed in 270 AS that Researchers began to learn about the breed.

Aside from the obvious outer physical changes mentioned earlier, Blade Bunnies go through some internal changes as well. Their mental makeup changes, the clumsiness and ditziness vanishing and being replaced by more vicious, predatory instincts and much greater coordination. Their Feral state makes them even more vicious and violent. Their teeth become razor-sharp, like a canine or feline-type Pokégirl's. And their internal body chemistry changes as well. Their digestive tracks can now only tolerate meat and grain foods, such as oats and bread. Fruits and vegetables make them sick to their stomachs. But became really unnerving is that some of the Blade Bunnies that were captured, claimed, and studied, said that they used to be Bunnygirls. Immediate studies of Feral Blade Bunnies were ordered. Watchers, at great risk to themselves, began studying swarms of Blade Bunnies. Their discoveries were unsettling, to say the least.

Watchers found that Feral Blade Bunnies frequently moved in swarm-like packs, usually under the command of a single Blade Bunny, the 'Alpha.' They would move like a swarm of Wasps through an area, until they came across possible food. The Alpha, whom the other Blade Bunnies seemed very afraid of, would then command a single Blade Bunny to go out and lure their victim towards them with Aura of Cute. They would hide their tail until the last minute, acting adorable and luring their victims, usually a Tamer, over, at which point they are overwhelmed and devoured. If any Pokégirls are around, they will be released from any Pokéballs they are in and eaten. What happens to any Bunnygirls they find is what worries researchers. The Alpha of the swarm will take them aside and bite them in the neck, injecting a toxin that turns them into a Blade Bunny, which they will then bully into becoming a member of the pack.

One in forty Blade Bunnies are 'Alphas.' They are characterized by being slightly taller than the norm, and being much more aggressive. Mounted in their teeth are sacs which contain a mutagenic virus that they can release with a bite. Singular Feral Blade Bunnies are more timid than Alphas, and fight only if with a swarm or if cornered. Alpha Blade Bunnies are known to be much more confident and aggressive, and unafraid of even the most dangerous opponents. One Alpha Blade Bunny was known to have led her swarm against a Widow. She didn't win, off course, being carted off and devoured along with most of her swarm, the survivors of which scattered and were eventually caught and Tamed.

Blade Bunnies are rare to encounter alone, as their strong 'pack' mentality makes solitude something they view as a 'worst-case scenario.' Sometimes a weaker Blade Bunny will be driven off from the swarm, or simply killed and eaten by the rest, but other than that the only way to catch a Blade Bunny is to disperse the swarm. You must do this by first killing the Alpha of the swarm. This will cause them all to become disoriented for several minutes. Take this time to destroy the Alpha's body by either flames or a powerful energy attack. This will cause a swarm to flee the area. Poisoning the Alpha's corpse will also drive the swarm apart, as Blade Bunnies have a strong weakness to any form of toxin. The reason that destroying the Alpha's body is important is because that once they get their bearings, four or five members of the swarm will try to drag off the Alpha's corpse and eat it. They will consume the Alpha's body, bones and all, and become virus carriers themselves. They will then battle to the death, the winner consuming the losers and becoming the new Alpha of the swarm.

Surprisingly, for such a dangerous Pokégirl, they are quite affectionate once Tamed. They take well to being a part of a harem, and start thinking of their Harem sisters as part of their new 'swarm.' They will also defend their Tamer and Harem sisters fiercely, not wanting to lose the sense of belonging they have. As only non-Virus carriers have been captured so far (it has been deemed too dangerous to try and capture the more aggressive Virus carriers), they are inclined to bow to anyone with a stronger will than they, which makes controlling a Blade Bunny once properly Tamed a simple matter. They do not make good Alphas, however.

The 'Weapon Rabbit Virus,' or 'Wabbit Virus' for short, originated from the first twenty Blade Bunnies created originally. Only three of them are left alive today, but not because they died of old age. They are confirmed to be unique in their breed in that they possess longevity. Efforts are being made to track them down and terminate them.

Only three Threshold cases of becoming a Blade Bunny have occurred so far. Thankfully, they were not virus carriers. Strangely enough, after discovering that the Blade Bunny could be captured and Tamed, some people began discussing of some of the more dangerous so-called 'Menace Pokégirls' could be Tamed as well. The theory has been dismissed so far as folly, but one never knows what might happen in the future…

***Spiral Jump – (ATK 100):** An attack exclusive to the Blade Bunny. They leap into the air towards the opponent, curling up into a ball as they do, their tail curled up around them and slashing multiple times.

_**CALAMITYJANE, the Gorgeous Gunslinger Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Poison/Fighting  
**Frequency: **Uncommon (Indigo, Johto, Sunshine Leagues), Rare (All other Leagues)  
**Diet: **Human-style diet  
**Role: **vigilante, criminal  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Ground, Psychic  
**Libido: **Average  
**Attacks: **Manifest Weapon (S&W Handgun), Needleshot, Pistol Whip, Whip, Binding, Poison Lash, Leg Lasher, Chain Throw, Counter, Evade, Legsweep, Tomahawk Toss, Serpent's Bite (Lv. 50), Master Blow (Lv. 65)  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Agility (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Toughness, Poison Resistance, Internal 'Ammunition' Generator  
**Evolves: **Ghostrider (Killed by a high level Infernal Pokégirl)  
**Evolves From: **None

While the Post-Sukebe Pokégirl species of NurseJoy and OfficerJenny became understandably popular and accepted breeds thanks to their usefulness, the art of making nearly-identical Pokégirls en masse would eventually become a lost art-form. The cause of such would be blamed on the dismal failure of the third series, the MaidYvettes, (barring the Yvettes' evolutions) however such is simply not the case. Realistically, many of the Leagues secretly shelved such projects in the hope of keeping another War of Revenge from ever happening. Many League Officials came to view the groups of scientists and researchers that were easily making new Pokégirls quickly, as a genuine cause for concern. No one wanted another Sukebe, someone whom could just pump out a small army of Pokégirls from a lab in minimal time. Although there was some outcry from the scientific community against the decision to end it with some protesting that they should at least be allowed to continue to create more of the Joys and Jennys, operations were shut down completely around 40 AS. The job of keeping the numbers of these Pokégirls up would be regulated over to the Breeders.

While things had remained quiet for a long while, it would be proven over two hundred years later that there was genuine cause for concern. The Leagues' fears from centuries earlier would come true. Appearing in 268 AS, there would be a breed of Pokégirl that would make the scene that was created in the similar vein of the Joys and Jennys, and worse, they were produced by the criminal element! This breed of initially-villainous Pokégirl would be known as the CalamityJanes.

The CalamityJane, also simply referred to as `Janes', were designed and produced by none other than Team Rocket. The criminal organization used the DNA of the Domina, Goth, Gun-Bunny, and Armsmistress Pokégirl breeds for this nefarious plot. With such a deadly genetic cocktail to create them, the Janes were meant to be the anti-thesis of the OfficerJennys. Team Rocket hoped they could create a Pokégirl breed that would scoff at the law and commit any and all crimes commanded of them to perform. They would be a loyal partner to Team Rocket operative and follow any and all orders without hesitation, to be free of conscience and morals.

While technically a G-Splice, Team Rocket made the CalamityJanes through the same science and procedures which had been used to create the other breeds of Post-Sukebe Pokégirls so long ago. With all Janes being made exactly the same and in mass numbers thanks to the research of early League scientist, they are easily in the same class as the very Pokégirls they were created to fight: the OfficerJennys. However, this later fact that they were made like the original mass-produced Pokégirls is what would be Team Rocket's undoing. To mass-produce the Janes, they used a minor trace of OfficerJenny DNA as a vehicle to attach the rest of the genetic cocktail to, making it easier to produce numerous identical copies. Although the percentage was minor, the OfficerJenny DNA would give the CalamityJanes a genetic quirk that went against everything Team Rocket sought when they created this Pokégirl.

Janes would actually respect the law.

True, they can choose to ignore it, but CalamityJanes have a complete knowledge of all laws. However, they are aware of the difference between 'what is right' and 'what is realistic.' As such, Janes possess a sense of balance concerning law and disorder, where they feel that law does have its place in the world, it's just not the only thing. This dubiousness would lead to the breed initially being exactly what Team Rocket wanted, with a number still acting in such a role today. However, by the early 280's a number of the Janes finally started to disband from Team Rocket, rebelling against the criminal element that they had worked with for so long, leaving their Tamers behind to start new lives elsewhere.

Today, CalamityJanes are understood as filling a vigilante role, doing what they can to help the community, normally by taking their own spin on the rules to get whatever job needs to be done finished. While the Leagues have accepted such with relief, Janes are still often viewed with mistrust in a lot of areas. After all, not all CalamityJanes turned over a new leaf and a number of the breed are still working with Team Rocket or over in other criminal organizations and Teams. Still, there are a number of CalamityJanes that have found their way into the harems of wandering Tamers and even the occasional police officers, as there are a few policemen that realize the Janes' potential to aid in upholding the law. However, it's next to impossible to keep an OfficerJenny and a CalamityJane in the same harem. The two greatly differ on philosophies concerning law and order, which make the basis for a lot of verbal in-fighting between the two. Janes and Joys tend to be indifferent to one another.

Having been created via the same procedures used to create the OfficerJennys and NurseJoys, CalamityJanes have the same genetic anomaly of commonality of appearance. Janes always have pale white skin, similar facial appearances, ice-blue eyes, and hair that is a bright shock of red like an Armsmistress', although they use different hairstyles with a number of them using feathers in their hair for decoration. Their busts are usually around a C-cup and they're always proportionate to their height, usually 6' tall. All Janes also have a Feral state that is considered `light'. While they may become considerably aggressive with a lack of Taming, they still retain their intelligence. Some Team members often purposely forgo Taming a Jane to make the Pokégirl a more blood-thirsty and battle-ready opponent.

While they try to find ways to look different from one another, Janes have taken a universal liking for the color black, the material of leather and styles of dress akin to a Cowgirl or Western wear. Black shirts and denim jeans with leather chaps worn over them and a brightly colored bandanna or large neckerchief around their neck that has multiple uses from mopping up sweat to masking the face from dust storms or for disguise are the staple of their outfits. Black leather gloves with matching high-heeled leather boots with high tops to protect the lower legs with pointed toes and spurs are also popular with the Janes. Often, the overall look is topped off with either a leather vest or even a long coat. However, no Jane is without a cowboy hat; a hat with a wide brim to protect from sun, overhanging brush, and the elements. There are many styles and designs blending elements of the Mexican sombrero and both Union and Confederate Cavalry hats of the Civil War period.

While vigilante Pokégirls may have a horrendously bad reputation thanks to their history and origin, one cannot deny that Janes simply shine when it comes to Pokébattle. While a CalamityJane may not have the innate knowledge of using any weapon like an Armsmistress, she will know how to use a whip intimately. The whip becomes the Jane's favorite weapon to take on an opponent from a medium distance, using it to inflict damage or knock opponents off their feet. While their close-quarters combat and long distance combat skills are limited, they do have a few solid moves. Legsweep and Chain Throw help with an opponent that gets close or manages to get their hands on the Jane, while Tomahawk Toss and their manifested weapon can hurt an opponent that is beyond the reach of her whip. Interestingly, the Handgun doesn't fire bullets but is a tool for the CalamityJane to use the technique Needleshot. It should also be noted that although it takes time, Janes that grow in level will learn the powerful whip-technique of Serpent's Bite and eventually, the awe-inspiring Master Blow.

Taming a CalamityJane is a surprisingly soulful experience. While one would think the Jane would be dominant and overall aggressive with the leather and whips, this Pokégirl breed is pretty obsessive about intimacy. They are uncomfortable sharing Taming sessions and when they are being Tamed, show a submissive nature to their Tamer as well as try to keep as much body-contact as possible. Janes also like being outdoors when they're being Tamed, often during night in areas of nature, be it the middle of a forest, a grassy field, or a desert plain. It is unsure what aspect of the Janes' genetic make-up brought on that desire, but it is speculated to have come from a simple culmination of what made them what they are.

A case of a woman changing into a CalamityJane through Threshold is currently unheard of at this point in time, due to the breed's relatively new existence.

**Manifest Weapon (S&W Handgun) - (EFT)** The CalamityJane concentrates, making a handgun styled after a Smith & Wesson Volcanic appear in her hand. The handgun is connected to her palm via a wire, giving them 'ammunition' from their internal generator.

**Pistol Whip - (ATK 15)** A weaker version of Cold Cock, yet wields first strike with its superior speed. The CalamityJane takes the hilt of her Smith & Wesson and strikes her opponent in the head with it. Has a 20% chance of causing Stun.

**Tomahawk Toss - (ATK 60, 20)** A Rock-type technique exclusive to the CalamityJane. The Pokégirl summons and throws a tomahawk at the opponent. There is a 25% chance of the weapon arcing back to strike the target again.

_**ROMANTICIDE, The Master Weapon-Maker Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Not Very Near Human Animorph (Feline/Scorpion)  
**Element:** Steel/Fire/Dark  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human-style with a preference for meat  
**Role:** Weapon-smiths, Combat Tutors, Guardians  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Grass, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Steel, Ghost, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ground, Water  
**Attacks:** Kitten's Roar, War Ballad, Lioness' Roar, Legendary Lioness' Roar, Super Claw, Slash, Parry, Swordwave, Rapid Sting, Crunch, Dark Shield, Dark Holy, *Romanticide Venom  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Speed (x5), Advanced Melee Weapons Knowledge, Chitin Armor, Multi-limbed, Scythe-like Stinger, Romanticide Poison, the ability to 'smell' high quality ore  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tigress (Shiny Stone)

Standing around 9' tall at the average, with DDD sized breasts, black and crimson Chitin armor, 2 pairs of arms (one in the normal spot and another pair at the hips), the Romanticide cuts a quite imposing figure. Her tail is about three times the length of her body, with a three to four foot long scythe-like stinger/tail blade at the tip. This blade generally has various sizes of holes running along it in a series.

From a distance, a Romanticide might be mistaken for a Panthress, with her cat-like muzzle and feline red-gold eyes. It's common (but not consistent) to find a Romanticide with a weapon of some sort. The designs of the weapon vary from Romanticide to Romanticide, but a majority of the weapons have been observed to be bladed, said blade almost invariably being black. Other common attributes include a pommel that is almost always a heavy black cylinder and an oval-ish hilt that is often wrapped with a heavy, off-white cloth.

Romanticides are generally (quite contrary to their appearances and origin), very outgoing and friendly Pokégirls in the presence of those they trust. The problem, however, is finding someone who is capable and willing to earn this trust; Romanticides are notoriously defiant to "cowardly" Tamers. Often, on those rare occasions that a Romanticide is found in a Tamer's Harem, that Tamer will be a bounty hunter, a vigilante, or a member of some other dangerous and unrestrictive profession. The reason for this trait is presumed to be a desire to challenge themselves, or perhaps a lust for adventure.

While rather dangerous and powerful a Romanticide is also known for being rather amorous. There's only one thing better than killing someone or doing something dangerous, and that one thing is SEX! As such, during Taming, Romanticides tend to be unusually playful and will often require some form of foreplay rather than just diving right in, perhaps out of some desire to prolong the experience. They also like a feeling of danger and risk while being tamed. Often their secondary arms are made use of during Taming to heighten the pleasure for thier partners and themselves. However...one must keep in mind the risk of crushed pelvises when allowing that without proper restraints.

Off of the battlefield, Romanticides often like to sing for their Tamers and Harem sisters. Surprisingly, despite their rather frightening appearances, Romanticides have positively angelic voices and love to make use of them. As such, if given the chance, Romanticides will gleefully learn song-type attacks just for the sake of singing in battle too. Some have even been noted to greatly enjoy singing while being tamed. It's been noted that thanks to the romanticide's love of, and talent for, singing that they often get along quite well with Divas and Bardesses.

In combat, a Romanticide's main talents are melee-oriented. She will tend to move erratically in an attempt to disorient her enemy, and then, once close enough, launch a berserk combo of punches, kicks, slashes, thrusts, and stings to pummel the enemy into submission, if not to death. The varied weapon choices of the breed also tend to reflect each Romanticide's personality, though to what extent is mostly unknown at this point. It should be noted that a Romanticide will only use a non-natural weapon when it's need it obvious. They won't use an axe or a hammer against an unarmored opponent, but will against one that's heavilly protected, for example.

As a rule, however, Romanticides tend to prefer various melee weapons, and what the Armsmistress is to armor, the Romanticide is to this type of weapon. That is to say, she is not only proficient in the use of such weapons, but she will gleefully make personalized ones for her tamer and Harem sisters, often accompanied by instruction in the weapon's use. Romanticides take great pride in their weapoon-making skills: swords, scythes, spears, glaives, axes, just about any bladed melee weapon you can think of. They also love to teach proper use and care of the weapons they make and strive to ensure that they get the point across effectivelly.

While talented fighters their main role during the Revenge War was as weapon-smiths. As mentioned before, what the Armsmistress is to armor the Romanticide is to melee weaponry. They were the only ones that the Armsmistress breed would trust in repairing their armor and as any warrior, be they human or pokégirl, will tell you; a Romanticide's blade is as deadly as any man-made gun. The fact that they're fairly good fighters doesn't really mean that they're focussed on it. Thir main purpose in creation was for use as weapon-smiths and trainers, creating weaponry for allies and teaching them how to use them.

When a Romanticide begins creating a weapon, it's not simply a duty to them, it's a religion. The Romanticide breed is known, almost as a whole, to literally worship Bastit and Sexmet. During the war those who weren't training the rookies worked for these two Legendaries as their personal armorers, crafting deadly weapons and mystic charms under their guidance. As such it tends to be a ritual for Romanticides to forge only the finest weapons possible, and to do any magical enhancements on their own.

Prior to creating a weapon for an ally, they begin a Taming session with the weapons future weilder. Reasons for this aren't clear, but it seems less of a requirement and more of a ritual that the breed feels the need to do, possibly their innate desire to appease the Legendary pokégirls they worship. Once the taming is complete they seek out the finest quality ores available in the area, they seem to be able to tell the quality of an ore by smell, before they even begin digging. Once the find the best there is too find in the area the use all four of their arms and their tail to peirce the earth and begin hand excavating the ore, taking care to replace the loose earth once they find enough. During the forging processe they use their napalm-esque Venom t heat the ore and begin forging the weapon by hand. While forging the weapon they tend to sing war ballads from the Revenge War and even some that actually predate the Revenge war, most of the ones from the time of the War are homages to Sexmet. All of this ritual surrounding the creation of their weapons tends to lend a mystical element to the weapons, called the "Blessing of the Great Sisters" by many Romanticides.

Considering the extremely low number in existence, it's almost unheard of to encounter a Romanticide that's gone Feral. But, on those rare occasions that it happens, they've been noted to ignore anyone that's not considered a threat. However, anyone who attacks a Feral Romanticide is as good as doomed; they react to what they do perceive as threats violently and with lethal force. They are wanderers by nature and, even when Feral, they still like to travel and hunt dangerous enemies.

**Romanticide Venom**

(ATK, EFT): A biological weapon unique to the Romanticide breed. Romanticide's namesake venom generally reacts in a manner similar to Napalm mixed with potent toxins. When it contacts the air it literally ignites in a ball of fire that just won't go out until the venom stops coming, but if injected into a body it reacts like a normal, albeit potent, venom. Unlike most venoms or toxins, which are injected or seeped into the body, the Romanticide venom actually forms into a mist that seeps out of the circular holes in the Romanticide's scythe-stinger.

_**ARCHANGEL, the Angel of War Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Flying/Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human style foods.  
**Role:** Aerial Commanders.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Poison, Water  
**Attacks:** Double Edge, Air Recovery, Seismic Toss, Hurricane Kick, Crescent Kick, Reverse Crescent, The Calm Soul, Feather Shuriken, Gust, Wing Buffet, Tempest, Energy Blade, Dazzle, Power Bolt, Rune Chain, Artemis' Bow.  
**Enhancements:** Limited Metamorph - can manifest wings or dismiss them at need, Efficient digestive and immune system, Night Vision, Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Flight Speed (x2).  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Fallen Angel (Combat Variety Only: Return of Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone)

One of the rarer Pokégirls, even in this day and age, it is speculated that the existence of Archangels might not have ever reached beyond a -very- select group of tamers had it not been for Rosa Celestia. Although details of the discovery remain unknown, rumor has it that the Archangels and the Cherubim were both discovered by a member of Rosa Celestia's Society of Knowledge during experiments to test the plausibility of Fallen Angels being able to return to their previous forms. Regardless of the circumstances of its discovery, the Archangel breed has proved to be a great help to many of Rosa Celestia's wandering Knights.

Once having emerged from her self-hewn emotionless shell, a Combat-type Fallen Angel gains the potential to evolve into an Archangel, but the actual change can only be brought about by simultaneous contact with a Dawn Stone. Once this is achieved, the evolution occurs. As far as physical changes go, they vary from case to case. Some Archangels' hair returns to the original blonde, others' stays its fallen color, and still others' becomes a new color all together. Eye color has a similar change, but it tends to slide most often towards staying the same. Many times, an Archangel's skin will also become more tanned, but this varies a tremendous among, with the very uncommon case actually growing lighter. The only real physical change shared by all Archangels is the development of a second set of wings, usually matching the first pair, but being placed lower on the back. The two sets of wings can be summoned and dismissed separately, allowing Archangels to pass for Angels or Fallen Angels if they so desire.

Insofar as combat goes, Archangels tend to be mistresses of aerial combat, especially close-range. Having gained the fighting type, increased strength, and improved aerial speed and agility, she tends to fight at nearly point blank. But the techniques available also allow slight ranged combat abilities, mostly used in the event that the Archangel needs a moment to recover her breath and suchlike, and some magic attacks allow for challenging those Pokégirls upon whom physical attacks are weak or ineffectual. The Archangel's wings, both sets, are also significantly more durable than her previous evolutions,' allowing them to be used as a limited shield.

Having previously Fallen due to overexposure to violence of combat, but then having been redeemed by becoming willing to care about another again and acknowledging that maybe not everyone isgoing to die immediately, the evolved Archangel will be similar in mentality to the 'redeemed' combat-type Fallen Angel she evolved from, but with a slight difference in that she now tends to find joyin battling, so long as it is with the Master. Also, so long as she remains with the Tamer who redeemed her, the Archangel will be more overtly loving, even in public, and will tend to have a libido in the'high' range. Rosa Celestia researchers believe that the libido increase is more mental than physical, as Archangels do not tend to go feral much faster than Fallen Angels, if faster at all.

When it comes to the actual subject of taming, Archangels are generally very un-Celestial about the subject, likely as a holdover from being a Fallen Angel. As such, they tend to be fairly open about it, though that isn't to say an Archangel is going to try to get in her tamer's pants in public; she still has a sense of decency in public. Also, some (perhaps 60% of documented cases) seem to develop, if they do not already have such, an enjoyment for somewhat rougher sex. Of course, this is only true with the tamer who redeemed them (and possibly his/her harem); if they somehow end up in the harem of another, they will tend to act more like a garden-variety Celestial. Thresholding, due to the nature of their creation, is likely impossible, although their rarity makes this very hard to confirm. No cases exist on official records, however, even those released by Rosa Celestia with the opening of the Scarlet League.

_**(insert name here) WARMECH, the Guyver-Bonded (insert title here) Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **as per base type  
**Element: **Magic/Steel/base type  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **as per base type  
**Role: **as per base type, if applicable, plus Bodyguard, Assassin, Elite Storm Trooper  
**Libido: **Decreased from base type  
**Strong Vs: **Fighting, Normal, Rock, Steel, Fire, Flying, plus base type "Strong Vs"  
**Weak Vs: **Ghost, Dragon, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Ground, plus base type "Weak Vs"  
**Attacks**: Sonic Buster*, Head Beam*, Vibro Blades*, Pressure Cannon*, Giga Flame*, Megasmasher* (Host AND Guyver must be Delta bonded with Tamer), plus base type's attacks  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Healing (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x2), forearm blades, reduced libido, special energy weapons, plus base type's enhancements  
**Evolves: **Whatever base type evolves into  
**Evolves From: **Guyver bonding to a Pokégirl

If you want a destructive Pokégirl, then look no further. Having a Guyver bond to your Pokégirl is both a blessing and a curse, as they gain a whole host of strengths, some canceling out their original weaknesses, but also gain a host of other weaknesses in return. However, the general consensus is that Warmech-type Pokégirls are welcome additions to any harem.

In addition to providing battle armor and special weapons to the Pokégirl, a Warmech also gets a reduced libido. However it cannot be reduced to a certain point, so most Pokégirls with already low Libidos won't get it lowered any further. Pokégirls that become Warmechs do not lose their ability to evolve, so they can still change form. Guyvers cannot bond to humans, however, so a Tamer Warmech is out of the question. There are still not that many reported cases of Warmechs, as Guyvers themselves are rather rare and have only been discovered recently.

Warmech is the accepted template name for this type of Pokégirl, as not only is it fitting, but it is what Guyver-bonded Pokégirls call themselves. They gain enhanced healing, enhanced durability, enhance speed and agility, as well as extra sonic and flame weapons that greatly add to the power of the host. The host, upon becoming a Warmech, gains a powerful full-body suit of armor that emerges in the form of amorphous tentacles from the Guyver on the host's forehead. The armor takes the form of a metallic plate metal bodysuit with organic portions to it, and covers the host's entire body. This armor can be retracted completely into the Guyver orb or summoned out all at once or just partially, according to the host's will. The helmet of the Warmech's armor possesses an advanced HUD with infrared, motion detection, and sonar. Also, due to the morphic ability of the Warmech's armor, they can reshape their armor into several different kinds of weapons, mostly bladed ones.

Warmechs generally keep the personality of their hosts, but they gain a more violent streak to them. For some, like Bunnygirls or Bimbos, that just translates to them being more forceful in their affection. They gain a greater love of battle, although they aren't overly obsessive about it. As the Guyver in and of itself is only partially sentient, the host refers to themselves in the singular. Guyvers do not take over their host's body unless the host is unconscious for reasons other than sleeping or Taming exhaustion. Guyvers do not normally need to eat, however once bonded to a Pokégirl and becoming a Warmech, they share their host's dietary needs. One thing they have in common with their 'cousin' Pokégirl template, the Symbiote, is that the host experiences both her own sensations and the sensations of the Guyver, thus making Tamings more pleasurable.

The primary feature of a Warmech template Pokégirl is their weaponry. Their armor has slight morphic capabilities, allowing them to manifest greater weapons, such as the Pressure Cannon and Sonic Buster, both powerful sonic weapons. They also have a powerful laser attack, which they can shoot from the Guyver-orb on their head, as well as a potent flamethrower, which they can use after absorbing enough fire. A Fire-type Warmech can use their flamethrower attack, the Giga Flame, on a regular basis, as a Guyver has a natural ability to absorb heat and flames. In addition, if both the host and the Guyver become Delta-Bonded to their Tamer, they gain access to their ultimate weapon: the Megasmasher. Their arm armor morphs into a powerful cannon, which fires a highly destructive shot which can easily overwhelm even a Hyper Beam. However, Megasmasher is a double-edged sword, as after a single shot the Warmech loses use of their arms for two to four days afterwards.

Warmechs, and by extension, Guyvers, seem to be the natural enemies of Parasytes. However they bear the breed no malice. Guyver-bonded Pokégirls have been known to co-exist peacefully with Parasyte-bonded Pokégirls. In addition, Guyvers get along splendidly with Battle template Pokégirls. Warmechs can have some of their tentacles temporarily bond with the Battle Pokégirl and increase the power of their weapons by at least double.

Warmechs, all benefits aside, have some major weaknesses. They have a very low tolerance for cold, which means Guyvers cannot bond with a vast majority of Ice-type Pokégirls. Also, their armor has a low tolerance for acidic chemicals, which means Poison-types can Warmechs a problem as well. Some Warmechs prefer to bow out of combat altogether than face stronger Ice-type Pokégirls.

Guyver-bonded Pokégirls cannot become Symbiotes, nor can Guyvers bond with Symbiotes. Their very genetic structures are incompatible, making a combination of a Guyver-bond and Parasyte-bonding impossible.

***Sonic Buster – (ATK 50) **The Warmech shoot beams of pure sonic energy from orbs on her palms. This is considered a Normal-type attack.

***Head Beam – (ATK 60 + EFT) **The Warmech shoots a beam of intense heat from a small laser mounted underneath their control orb. Has a 60% chance of inflicting the Burn status effect, and is considered a Fire-type attack.

***Vibro Blades – (ATK 60) **Long, thin blades erupt from the elbows and knees of the Warmech, vibrating with sonic energy. This is considered a Steel-type attack.

***Pressure Cannon – (ATK 100) **The Warmech's arms morph into large cannons that shoot an intense stream of sonic energy. This is considered a Normal-type attack. More powerful than the Sonic Buster, but needs more time to be set up.

***Giga Flame – (ATK 200) **A Warmech can absorb Fire-type attacks directed against it and store them up. When the internal heat of the armor reaches a certain point, their morph the mouthpiece of their armor into an emitter and fire a TREMENDOUSLY powerful Flamethrower attack. This cools down the armor instantly. Most Warmechs still like to avoid Fire attacks instead of taking them, as not many can actually take the heat. Fire-Type Warmechs can use this attack much more frequently. This is considered, quite obviously, to be a Fire-type attack.

***Megasmasher – (ATK 400) **Warmechs can only use this attack when bonded to a host and ONLY if both the host and the Guyver itself are Delta-bonded to a Tamer. The Warmech slams her arms together, morphing the armor around them into a tremendous energy cannon and firing an intense, powerful beam of energy on their opponent. However, this is a last resort attack, as the Warmech, after using it, loses use of their arms from the shoulders down for two to four days afterwards. This is considered a Normal-type attack.

_**DEMON-GODDESS, the Heaven-or-Hell Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Steel/Magic  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **1/2 Human Intake plus various amounts of sex  
**Role: **special strike units  
**Libido: **Low (Changes to Average or High after Battle Stress)  
**Strong Vs: **Ice, Rock, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Plant, Dragon, Normal, Flying  
**Weak Vs: **Fighting, Fire, Ghost  
**Attacks: **Iron Punch, Ice Beam, CrossShield, Metal Sound, Quickturn, Teleport, Absorb, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt(all others vary).  
**High Levels only: **Hyper Beam  
**Enhancements: **Wingless flight, photographic memory, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x5)  
**Evolves: **Unknown  
**Evolves From: **Mechanisms unknown but may evolve from any of the following: Megami, Demoness, or Succubus, Kamichu (if frequently alternating between somewhat kind and somewhat temperamental)

Demon-Goddesses are usually between 5' to 6'4" tall. They often have silver or platinum hair, although domestic ones tend to have unusual colored hair compared to the human norm (blue seems to be common). Although most have dark colored eyes, this also varies. Other than these common traits, everything else about a Demon-Goddess is random, from their bust size to their personality to their maximum lifespan. One known Demon-Goddess has lived for over a hundred and fifty years, and has been passed down from male tamer to male tamer within the same family ever since being captured.

The Demon-Goddess is always on a razor's edge, morally speaking. Demon-Goddesses are usually a little bit bad and a little bit good. Every Demon-Goddess feels a great moral burden until they've firmly established their moral ground. Depending on how they develop over their lives, they can be either powerful menaces to all life in general or equally powerful saviors. Because of this, Demon-Goddesses can't be classified as Infernal or Celestial as a group, but can be classified as such individually. Indeed, there are several Demon-Goddesses who were listed as each, causing humans to look upon each member of the species with a fair bit of suspicion. Celestials may often attempt to influence a Demon-Goddess into becoming one of them, but this attempt, more often than not, backfires on them. Demon-Goddesses have a number of powers that are universal. All of them can use Absorb, Mimic and Aura Barrier. It's Imitate that has made the Demon-Goddess a powerful opponent, since combined with her photographic memory, she can hold onto memories of attacks much longer, and unlike the normal limitations of the technique, she can use any attack she's seen within the last four to five days.

Demon-Goddesses sometimes have a staff which is usually described as looking like some sort of key. The exact design of this "key staff" varies from Pokégirl to Pokégirl, but it's generally seen with the Demon-Goddesses who are calm and collected. Demon-Goddesses need only half the food of a human, but they require sex rarely, although they need it more if they've just had an intense battle. In fact, the more they fight, the more sex they need. The "key staff" also serve as an extension of the Demon-Goddess' own body, just like another limb. She will not allow another to use her staff unless it is someone she absolutely trusts (such as a Tamer she is Delta Bonded with). The "Key Staff" is normally used to fire any projectile attacks that she Imitates or learns, but can also be used in close quarters.

Demon-Goddesses have a feral state, but unlike normal feral states, she is rendered largely helpless, with little strength to fend for herself. Because of this, almost no Demon-Goddess can go very long without a sexual partner, even if it is a temporary one. Fortunately, it can take a long time for a Demon-Goddess to go feral, depending on their energy level. If they can go without fighting after their last taming, they can keep from going feral for up to five years. However, if they have a challenging battle, this immediately diminishes to a maximum of a month. Speaking of sexual partners, a Demon-Goddess prefers monogamous relationships to a harem setting, though unlike a Neo-Iczel who will try and keep partners out, most Demon-Goddesses will not resist to having extra partners in her bed. However, the less attention given to her, the more jealous she will become. How she reacts to jealousy varies greatly: Some will leave, some may begin growing increasingly temperamental, and others may even attack her partner and the new lovers. Although useful in sex battles despite their low libido, most Sex Leagues frown on the use of them in their leagues due to the fact that Imitate is far too advantageous, right up there with the Lunar Caress technique and the Manage-a-Trois Pokégirl. Fortunately, due to their rarity, they are not banned.

Although certainly not the best idea to have a large harem while keeping a Demon-Goddess, it varies with the Pokégirl's attitude and personality as to just how bad an idea it is. Researchers and tamers say that no more than four Pokégirls other than the Demon-Goddess should be kept at any time, or else the Demon-Goddess may feel slighted. The wrath of an angry Demon-Goddess is something that no one, tamer, Pokégirl, or otherwise, ever wants pointed in their direction. Strange though it may be, a Demon-Goddess will show bond-level loyalty to any partner she chooses to be permanent, even if she has not bonded. Even odder is the fact that a Demon-Goddess will not let her partner's moral choices influence her own. One Demoness is even said to have wound up with a Demon-Goddess partner who was nigh-saintly.

Neo-Iczels and Demon-Goddesses have an intense rivalry. Something about the Neo-Iczels having a great amount of power, yet seemingly unburdened by moral issues, irks Demon-Goddesses greatly. Once a Demon-Goddess notices a Neo-Iczel, if they don't immediately begin name-calling and subsequently wind up attacking each other; they will do everything they can to ignore the other and will cold-shoulder even their partner if they happen to ask the Demon-Goddess to be polite to the Neo-Iczel. The few times they will remain even remotely civil to each other is either when the Demon-Goddess has chosen her own moral compass; or when they're both fighting the same opponent, but even then, they will verbally bash the other at every given opportunity. And no tamer should ever try and get them both in the same harem. There are no known reports of a tamer having survived keeping both in his or her harem at one time- the last known tamer that did died over fifty years ago, about five miles outside of a small town in Indigo. There is now a small lake there that formed in the crater that is that tamer and his harem's final resting place.

In battle, a Demon-Goddess is likely to use CrossShield in order to reduce damage that they take from any attack, and then get a hit on their opponent while learning the use of the attack that was used against her. Then, she will usually use that attack to fight right back (especially effective against Dragon-types that are weak against their own element). The Demon-Goddess, after around a dozen uses of any particular attack, will learn that attack permanently, and become just a small part of her arsenal. One unusual thing to note is that a Demon-Goddess has access to several elemental attacks, such as Ice Beam, Power Bolt, and even Teleport- a Tamer may never know just what attacks his or her Pokégirl has until she's in the heat of battle.

Only two thresholds into a Demon-Goddess have occurred, one in 186 AS, and the other in 257 AS.

_**REDEEMER, the Redemption Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** human style  
**Role:** Holy Warrior  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Psychic, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Infernal  
**Attacks:** Transcend Sword, Life Shield, Angel Wings, Fist of Fate, Soothing Mist, Cocoon of Darkness, Teleport, Confusion, Dark Holy, Dark Shield, Memory of the Dark, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Telekinesis, Heal, Flash  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (x4), Enhanced Strength (x10), wings for Flight, Celestial affinity, Low-level shape-changing, Celestial Armor, can manifest Celestial-elemental swords, immune to hypnosis, Celestial attacks stronger than normal.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Hyperdoll (gaining respect of their Tamer)

Hyperdolls were for the longest time assumed to be a dead-end evolution. Whoever gained one was doomed forever to have a powerful Pokégirl that treated him like crap but wouldn't let go of him no matter what. People who had Hyperdolls were universally derided as being the ultimate loser, because quite frankly letting a Bimbo evolve into one is flat out inexcusable.

Amazingly enough, however, there is a ray of hope.

A man who had let his Bimbo become a Hyperdoll out of sheer carelessness had since then undergone a great change in nature. He had worked to become a better person, improved his way of life, made himself better all around. So much did he change, that his Hyperdoll publicly showed him affection, giving him a kiss and a compliment that wasn't sarcastic. Before the shocked eyes of several witnesses, his Hyperdoll evolved, undergoing evolution into a powerful Celestial Pokégirl. People were stunned by this, as well as the amount of affection the evolved Pokégirl displayed. Research was done on this Pokégirl with the Tamer's permission, and it was eventually discovered that the reason the Hyperdoll evolved was because she regained respect for her Tamer, something long thought to be impossible for Hyperdolls to do.

Since then, there have been at least 10 cases of a Hyperdoll evolving into a Redeemer, each time the Tamer having regained the respect of their Pokégirl. This is regarded as astonishing and nothing short of miraculous.

Redeemers, upon evolution, grow two feet taller, becoming more muscular in appearance, and gain glowing white eyes. Their breast size goes up a cup-size as well. Any clothing they wear changes, becoming form-fitting lightweight armor that they can summon or dismiss at will. Coloring varies from Redeemer to Redeemer, but one constant is that with their armor comes a full facemask with a cross-like symbol on the front, a line of spikes starting from the forehead and going down the back. A pair of large, glowing wings grow out of their back, which, like their armor, can be summoned or dismissed at will. They also gain the ability to summon a pair of golden, Celestial-element swords.

Deep within the psyche of a Redeemer, immediately after evolution, is a need to do something special for their Tamer, to reward them for making so drastic a turnaround. (And yes, earning a Hyperdoll's respect is that drastic a turnaround.) As such, before they can truly rest, they have a strong need to complete a task of some kind, usually a fight against a powerful Pokégirl in their Tamer's name, or helping a Tamer win a championship, or even going to acquire a powerful Pokégirl to add to their Master's harem. They won't insist their Tamer help them on this quest, however they will ask. Either way, they will not rest until they have completed this mission and returned to their Tamer alive. If the Tamer and the Redeemer's harem sisters agree to help, they will find that the Redeemer will love them all the more, becoming more passionate in Tamings. They also become a little protective of their Tamer, not wanting them to relapse into their old ways before the Redeemers evolution. So far, no Tamer has shown any sign of relapsing. As an interesting note, once the evolution of the Redeemer became public knowledge, a couple experiments were conducted in which Tamers known for their well-treatment of their Pokégirls took in a Hyperdoll that had lost their Tamer to death. There was a long period of tensity as the Hyperdoll adjusted to being owned again, but once they got used to the fact, they reverted to their old arrogance, albiet without the physical abuse. Each Hyperdoll evolved to Redeemer after just a few months.

Redeemers are powerful Pokégirls and strong fighters. They are unrelenting in battle, with a tendency to proclaim the glory of their Tamer as they fight, as if he was a powerful Kami. This makes them similar in mannerisms to Dark Ladies, whom Redeemers are known to despise tremendously.

Redeemers are fairly gentle with those they care about, although strangely enough they are usually at a loss if they find themselves taking care of children. For a reason that escapes researchers at the moment, Redeemers have proven to be almost entirely inept at child-care, frequently having panic attacks and blanking on what to do in a crisis. They won't hurt the child, not intentionally at any rate, but they aren't very good at taking care of one. This is rather tragic, considering their great love of children. This ability flaw is presumed to be a holdover from their Hyperdoll self, although it can be surmounted a little with patience and education from motherly types such as a Neko Cenneco or the Denmother. Redeemers are generally more suited to battle at any rate.

Due to the nature of their evolution, no cases of Thresholding into a Redeemer have been reported.

_**WAR MAGESS, The Mystical Swordswoman Pokegirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Human Average  
**Role: **Bodyguards  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Bonk, Slash, Cut, Focus Energy, Elemental Slash, Swords Dance, Teleport, Various Minor Spells  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Stamina (x3), Can summon weapons, Can channel magic through weapons  
**Evolves: **N/A  
**Evolves From:** Ronin (Emotional Connection to Magic-Using Tamer + Mana Crystal)

Ronins are powerful Pokegirls in their own right, and their known Samurai Evolution is even more powerful. However, if a Ronin develops an Emotional Connection to their Tamer, Said Tamer is a Mage, and the Ronin then makes contact with a Mana Crystal, they evolve into this form.

The War Magess is incredibly skilled with swords, on par with a Samurai. However, unlike Samurai who tend to favor a Katana/Wakizashi set, the War Magess instead prefers to use a more classic longsword, and they tend not to Dual Wield. In addition, a War Magess will often go to an Enchantress, or a Human Mage with Enchantment Training, so that they can get an Enchanted Sword with special properties.

This is because the War Magess is capable of using Magic, but not in the same way as traditional Magic-Type Pokegirls or Human Mages. Instead, the War Magess is able to channel her magical power into her sword, allowing her to draw out the full potential of any enchantments on the blade. Her Elemental Slash technique allows her to temporarily imbue the blade with elemental properties to deal even more damage, provided that the blade does not already have the properties of that element or any counter elements (A sword with Fire Enchantments cannot be further imbued with Fire-Element properties, for example, nor can it be imbued with Water-Element properties. She is also capable of Teleporting, allowing her to launch devastating sneak attacks or return to their Tamer if they are in trouble. Finally, they can learn minor spells in any element to give themselves slight capabilities for Ranged combat, but tend to limit themselves to spells of the same element as their Tamer's Elemental Affinity.

A War Magess has a similar Libido to a Samurai, but the main difference is that they are much more open in their affections. They are rather similar in Taming habits, though, so knowledge of a Samurai's Taming Habits will be useful for if your Ronin evolves into a War Magess.

There are currently no records of a girl Thresholding into a War Magess, and it is unlikely that such a threshold will ever occur.

**Elemental Slash** (ATK, EFT; 100) - The War Magess infuses her blade with Elemental Magic of her choice before slashing the target with it, dealing damage of that element and having a percentage chance of inflicting the status ailment most commonly associated with that element.

_**CENTURIX, The Roman Soldier Pokegirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Steel/Fighting  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Human Average  
**Role: **Military Commanders; Front-line Fighters  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Slash, Slasher, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Confuse, Mirror of Equity, Broken Castle, Weapon Repel, Firm Plate, Miracle Slash, Shield Bash, Rally*, Shield Wall*  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x2) Enhanced Stamina (x4), ambidextrous, Enhanced Strength (x4), Armored  
**Evolves: **N/A  
**Evolves From: **Gladiatrix (Metal Coat, Battle Stress)  
This recently discovered evolution for the Gladiatrix has proven to be both a boon and a curse to the Leagues. It is a powerful addition to any Tamer's harem, making for a fine Alpha-with her keen military mind and strong will, she can pave the way to victory. On the flip side, she is utterly devoted to her Tamer, calling them 'Caesar' to the point of being similar to the Dark Elf's whorish devotion. This means that in the hands of the Rocket Clone groups the PLC will be fighting against stronger military minds. Thankfully, they seem to be too stupid to realize the potential of this breed and too prideful to actually give her command over anything whatsoever.  
Upon evolution, the Gladatrix will lose a good majority of their scars, keeping under half a dozen of them, she will gain a foot in height and grow a full cup size. She will also gain tough, bronze-like armor whose style varies from Centurix to Centurix that, for the most part, is Roman in nature. They also now carry a single weapon and a large shield that will cover the majority of their body. The weapon they carry is a Gladius, a Pre-Sukebe Roman Sword, that is very sharp and light allowing for quick slashing strikes. The shield itself is also made out of the Bronze like metal and may bear the Tamer's symbol upon it, it is up to the Centurix to put it there.  
Centurix will feel uncomfortable outside of their armor, much like many other armor-type pokegirls, and will only remove it for bathing and Taming, this is also the only thing she will refuse an order from their Tamer on, they will _never _remove their armor outside of those situations and may possibly even choose to leave the Tamer, breaking any and all bonds with them, and seeking out a more worthy one to join.  
Their feral state is fairly light, although this is rarely recorded due to their devotion to their Tamer and willingness to do almost _anything _for them, meaning they are slightly distracted, but those searching for a new Tamer are able to remain focused on their task for the most part until they find said Tamer. It is currently considered impossible to threshold into a Centurix.

**Rally: **(EFT); Shouts out to her Allies, bolstering their morale and increasing their attacking power and chance to dodge/block attacks.

**Shield Wall: **(DEF) Can only be used with other shield-type Pokegirls. Links shields together with another Pokegirl, creating a barrier that completely surrounds them protecting them from all attacks, requires powerful attacks done by powerful pokegirls to penetrate.

_**DIRE WOLF, the Queen of the Battlefield Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Anthropomorph (lupine)  
**Element:** Magic/Psychic/Dark/Ghost (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Unknown, Extremely Rare (Blue Continent)  
**Diet:** mostly human style, more protein than a human  
**Role:** Battle Commander, personal bodyguard  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Ghost, Poison , Rock, Fighting, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Bug  
**Attacks:** Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Magic Fist, Shield, Teleport, Tectonic Slam, Fissure,  
Bestow Luck, Thunderbolt, Energy Drain, Phase, Lure, Invis 3, Imitate, Absorb, Agility,  
Telekinesis, Dream Time, Hypnotize, Spell use (unavailable until level 40)  
**Enhancements:** Defense, Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Strength (x19), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Senses (x10), Wingless flight, Extremely high psychic and magical abilities, Eidetic memory, precognitive abilities, telepathy  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None

First discovered in 298 AS, the Dire Wolf is a blend of Megami-sama, Neo Iczel and Esper. The first one was created by Sukebe in the final stages of the Revenge War when he realized that Pokégirls led by a Tamer were far more efficient than Pokégirls who led themselves. The Dire Wolf was created to be his general's bodyguards and advisors.

Due to their highly variable nature, Dire Wolves stand between 1.5 and 2.1 meters tall (5ft to 7ft). While they normally have anywhere from a C to an E cup, occasionally larger specimens have been documented. Standard bust size information will become available as the numbers of this Pokégirl grow.

With their blue fur and bushy tail, from a distance they look like a type of fox Pokégirl, however closer examination shows they are actually derived from wolves. All are strong animorphs with a distinctly lupine skull, much heavier and broader than their vulpine cousins and capable of a powerful bite. They are digitigrade and have heavy claws on their hands and feet. Their tail is heavily furred and quite powerful, capable of knocking a human off his feet with a casual swipe.

Sukebe designed the Dire Wolf to be able to use her precognitive abilities to determine where the points of greatest threat existed, often before they become viable threats. Then they would use their other powers to determine what resources were necessary to defeat the threat, assemble these resources and turn their general loose to win the battle. Because they were intended to be teamed only with powerful mages, they can only function like this if their Tamer is a powerful mage or if they are in the presence of an Ocelolita, Cheshire, or Shadowcat. They claim that in the presence of any of these Pokégirls they have access to, believe it or not, chaos magic that allows them to see further into the future, often to the detriment of their Tamers. If you have one, your circumstances are dire indeed.

If a Tamer doesn't have one of the above mentioned Pokégirls and isn't a powerful mage, the Dire Wolf becomes an outstanding tactician and strategist, capable of orchestrating fantastic battles under almost any condition and in any environment. They make the best use of the surrounding resources, including the other Pokégirls in a Tamer's harem, blending their knowledge of their harem sister's strengths and weaknesses to get the most out of them in combat or in training. They've even been known to impress DragonQueens with their ability to motivate the other members of their harem.

With a powerful array of techniques available, the Dire Wolf should be a very popular Pokégirl. However, the truth is that Tamers are wary of them for the simple reason that they have a singular issue: extreme loyalty.

The Dire Wolf is a celestial Pokégirl and because of this is almost never found in an oppressive harem and is never found in one for long. They don't care for Infernal Pokégirls and while usually unwilling to confront them directly unless they become a threat to their Tamer, tend to put them into situations where they get used up quickly, often to the point of death. However, the Dire Wolf will not needlessly squander them; instead she will ensure their sacrifice benefits the harem in some fashion.

They can make good Alpha's for their Tamer, but tend to be a little hard on the harem members because she knows they could be just that little bit better if they tried. And she wants them to.

A Dire Wolf that alpha bonds to a Tamer exhibits loyalty levels comparable to a delta bonded Growltit or Samurai. If a Tamer manages to delta bond one, he's got her for life. She'll escape from anyone else and return unerringly to her bonded partner. Leagues tend to take a dim view of this behavior when she's lost to a salvage battle and for some reason tend to blame the Tamer. In circumstances such as this the Dire Wolf is usually never blamed for what has transpired. This has had a negative effect on their popularity.

No one has ever had more than one Dire Wolf in their harem. The few Tamers that tried were stopped by the one already present in their harem. In one instance, the Dire Wolf released her newly captured relative and covered her escape. Afterward her behavior indicated no remorse and she immediately reverted to obeying her Tamer's orders.

So far all are domestic born and it is theorized that Feralborn specimens would exhibit the same characteristics as the domestics. Only a double handful is known to exist, located around the island of Caomh Sith in the Blue Continent.

_**ARCHMAGE, The Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Human standard (x2)  
**Role:** Sages, Long-range bombardment, and everything in between.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice  
**Weak Vs:** Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock  
**Attacks:** Force Bolt, Megido, Teleport, Dispel, Runic, Gravitation, Barrier, Hypnotic Gaze, Angel Eyes, Rune Chain, various magic spells  
**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity, Improved Concentration (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Mana Efficiency, Slow Aging, Item Creation, Perfect Magical Analysis  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Sorceress (E-Stone Ceremony at L50+), Enchantress (E-Stone Ceremony at L50+)

If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls. Evolving from the most skilled Sorceresses and Enchantresses, they represent the highest accomplishments in magical ability from the primary magic-type evolution tree, and it would not be an exaggeration to say that they rank amongst the most powerful breeds of Pokégirl known today.

Not only do Archmages possess considerable magical reserves, but they also become, upon evolution, more efficient with their spellcasting, allowing them to cast spells with greater frequency and with less strain upon themselves. They can easily channel magical energy from ley lines or other magically intensive locations, and they cab absorb the energy from spells cast at them from all but the most overwhelming sources using their Runic technique – and there are few who can hope to overwhelm an Archmage with magic. They can cast more powerful spells than just about any other spellcasting Pokégirl and can cast lesser spells with almost no effort at all. Among spellcasters, only an Elementalist, using their chosen element, or the rare Hild breed, can outmatch an Archmage's spellpower, and rarely can they match the Archmage's range of learning and flexibility.

Archmages are a physically unimpressive breed and have no universally defining traits. Their appearance varies dramatically from individual to individual, and sometimes even from her previous evolutionary form, due to the effects of the evolution ceremony upon their body. Tall or short, busty or flat-chested, the entire range exists among Archmages. However, the breed is often fond of smooth, flowing clothes, due to the sensitivity of their skin, and individuals often wield staffs of their own creation as focuses for their power.

Though they are very dexterous and good with their hands, a necessity to perform certain complex casting rituals, they are otherwise only marginally tougher than a normal human, and are in fact surprisingly vulnerable to physical attacks of many kinds. Naturally, countering this weakness is a high priority for many Archmages, leading them to surround themselves with layers of magical protection, intended to keep their greatest threat as far away from them as possible. While they do not naturally come with the ability, many Archmages choose to create and use various spells to facilitate flight, to further distance themselves from danger. Archmages are, however, one of the rare breeds gifted with powerful abilities of concentration, enabling them to retain focus on whatever they are doing even if they were to take painful hits.

Only the bravest and most stubbornly reckless Archmages bother with close combat on any regular basis, preferring to attack from as far away as possible with spells, attempting to exploit any elemental weaknesses they can, and through careful use of their magical techniques.

Like the Sorceress breed, Archmages tend to have beyond healthy appetites, requiring roughly twice the amount of nutrition that a human would per day to stay in top magical form. They can survive on considerably less, but it is a tremendous drain on their ability to generate magic and concentrate, and thus Archmages try to avoid that at all costs. Considering their advantages, keeping your Archmage contentedly well-fed is well worth whatever the expense.

Archmages tend to shake their heads internally whenever they see a Magic Knight, considering them both silly and violent, but nonetheless tend to respect the breed greatly, as Magic Knights, while among the rarest Pokégirl breeds, are also one of the best prepared to take an Archmage down, capable of defending against their spells and forcing the Archmage into close-quarters combat.

Inheriting the Enchantress's item creation capabilities, all Archmages have the ability to enchant magical items for themselves or for their Tamer. This can make an Archmage's Tamer a very rich man.

As far as tamings go, Archmages are as variable as they are in appearance. No longer ticklish (usually!), they tend to take after the Enchantress in them, wanting it as often as they can get it. As they are so sensitive, it is a rare Archmage that doesn't have a spell or two to enhance their – or their tamer's – ability to keep going until the Archmage is satisfied.

Feral Archmages are practically unheard of, as they cannot arise normally in the wild, but should one unfortunately fall into the feral state, Archmages become much more violent and extreme, much like the original Witch. Considering the power at one Archmage's disposal, this is a very bad thing, and should be avoided at all costs. It should be noted, however, that most Witch evolutions can recognize an Archmage on sight, and it is not unheard of for that intimidation factor to cause Feral Witches to consent to capture rather than fight an impossible battle.

Archmages were unseen until the later half of the Revenge War, when a small number of elite Sorceresses survived the ceremony and began making coordinated attacks upon military bases and supply camps, inflicting heavy casualties and disrupting enemies supplies. It is presumed that, due to the timing, Sukebe himself had been unaware of the Archmage evolution until that point, but the truth remains lost to history.

Dispel – (EFT) This ability creates a magical 'burst' of energy which, while it does no damage, has a high chance to disrupt any spells currently active in the area.

Runic - (EFT) By focusing their energies, the Archmage may absorb any magical attack or offensive spell striking them, instead converting the spell back into usable energy for themselves. Because of the concentration needed to perform this ability, no spell can be cast nor can the Archmage use any of her magical attacks while this ability is active. She may still move or use already-active movement spells, such as Flight.

Gravitation – (EFT) Magically increasing the relative force of gravity in an circular area (around 30ft in radius), the Pokégirl slows down those passing through the area and increases the effort needed to do so.

Megido – (ATK 150) Generating a violently roiling sphere of contained magical energy, the Pokégirl launches the sphere towards an opponent or group of opponents, causing it to explode in a 15 ft radius. Damages everything in the area of effect, including the caster. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidola.

Megidola – (ATK 200) A more powerful version of Megido, exploding in a 20 ft radius for greater damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage. May upgrade over time to Megidolaon.

Megidolaon – (ATK 250) The most powerful Megido variation, it deals damage in a 25 ft radius for massive damage. Deals Non-Elemental (Pure Magic) damage.

**====================  
Ceremony Description  
====================**

**Elemental Stones Needed:** Mana Stone x3

**Area & Time Conditions:** The night of a full moon at midnight. Area can be anywhere.

Ceremony Itself: In order to perform the ceremony, the Archmage must acquire three Mana Stones, and spend at least 20 minutes a day channeling her personal energies into the stone, 'charging' it. This must be repeated for at least one month for each Mana Stone. This process cannot be sped up, or the Mana stones will break. Once the Pokégirl has three charged stones, and the circumstances are right, she may attempt the ceremony.

At the time of the ceremony, the Sorceress must place one of the Mana Stones to either side of her, and hold the third clasped in her hands. The Sorceress must then attempt to draw out completely all of the magical energy that she can, from within herself and from the environment around her. The Mana stones will slowly orbit the Sorceress, resonating with the accumulated energy. At the peak of this, the Pokégirl must shatter the Mana Stones by crushing the one she holds, releasing the stored power in all three stones, and then must forcibly intake the entire accumulated mass of magical power within her at once, driving it through her body in an attempt to forcibly awaken it's true potential.

Handling amounts of magic beyond one's control, however, is a very dangerous risk. If the Pokégirl lacks the control and focus necessary to accomplish this feat, she is, at best, knocked out cold for several days due to a magical overload, and often will find using magic very painful for a few weeks to come. At worst, a Sorceress can die from the magical overload, and indeed, many Sorceresses have lost their lives attempting the ceremony over the years, which is one reason for the breed's great rarity despite the ceremony's relative 'simplicity'. If she fails and wishes to try again, she must again re-acquire and charge three Mana Stones over another three month period (and should probably wait longer than that to improve her skill and chances of success). If she is capable of handling the intense surge of energy however, her body transforms and evolves into an Archmage (though she is still often sore for some time afterwards).

A few Witches and Sorceresses claim in hushed whispers that the dreaded 'Red Witch' was the first Pokégirl to discover this evolution, all the way back during the Revenge War, partly explaining their fearful reverence of this seemingly mythical figure.

_**FROSTWYRM, the Blizzard Dragon Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Semihuman (Animorph (draconic))  
**Element:** Dragon/Ice  
**Frequency:** Very Rare (Opal League, Scarlet League), Extremely Rare (elsewhere)  
**Diet:** Omnivorous  
**Role:** Arctic Warfare, Heavy Arctic Assault, Arctic Construction  
**Libido: **Low  
**Strong Vs: **Dragon, Electric, Plant, Water, Flying, Ground  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Rock, Steel  
**Attacks:** Tackle, Snowball, Mist, Little Cloud, Big Snowball, Twister, Bite, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, Tail Whip, Wing Buffet, Ice Boulder, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Dragonbreath, Heat Drain, Cold Snap, Boulder Snowball, Ice Wall, Ice Armor, Dragon Claw  
**Advanced Levels:** Hyper Beam, Mega Flare  
**Enhancements:** Ice Affinity, Enhanced Durability (x9), Wings, Tail, Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Optic and Olfactory Senses (x6)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From: **Frostdrake (normal/high level)

Frostwyrms, the final form of the Frostwhelp line, are dangerous Pokégirls.

During the Revenge War, members of this breed were used as spearheads for assault teams of Frostdrakes. Their tremendous power and durability made them deadly opponents and perfect for use as front-line commanders. Many was the time they would cover themselves in Ice Armor and just flat out charge a line of human opponents, letting the ice be chipped away by their weapons. By the time the armor was completely gone, it was more often than not too late, as the Frostwyrm would be in the midst of the human forces, tearing them apart. Frequently, they would also be used as solo assault units, Snow Queens teamed up with them to cover their arrival, allowing them to fly into a human encampment and tear everything apart, their greater tendency for carnivorous habits as opposed to their previous forms making them a deadly threat.

One particularly notable incident took place in the area formerly known as Siberia. A well-defended human outpost was in a mountainside region, the curvature of the surrounding cliffs and caverns allowing for aerial protection, the frozen ground keeping underground assaults away and limiting land assaults to an easily viewable area, which was defended by tanks and mines. Several Frostwyrms were sent there, just out of range of the human's weapons. All of them charged up Mega Flare attacks and fired, destroying the outpost entirely and causing an avalanche which destroyed anything and anyone left standing. This left Frostwyrms with a stigma that lasts to this day in many areas of the Ruby League.

After the Revenge War, the entire line was targeted. All Frostwyrms in Sukebe's active service were wiped out, the possibility of Taming them to turn their abilities to humankind not even considered. For years, Frostwyrms didn't exist, as in many areas laws were passed making possessing Frostwyrms illegal. These laws were later repealed, although owning a Frostwyrm without a license and identifying yourself to the local authorities in the aforementioned areas is considered to be a criminal offense.

Frostwyrms are best suited to battle situations. The breed is much more aggressive than their previous forms and is more prone to violence, leading them to be popular among military officers in arctic regions. An infamous Ruby League team, Team Darksnow, was known to have two Frostwyrms in their employ, using them to decimate every facility and station they attacked. Both Frostwyrms were captured upon the Team's destruction and were employed by the League government, although one of them had to be put down due to illness, as both had been mistreated and brutalized by their Tamers in the Team. Clayton Egarushie of the Scarlet League found another use for the breed, taking advantage of their strength and ability to fly through any kind of weather, no matter how strong the wind, using them to aid in construction in the Antarctic snow.

Frostwyrms are massive Pokégirls. They are a foot taller than their previous forms on average, and a great deal larger in width, as their muscle mass increases greatly upon evolution. Their skin turns a darker shade, and their horns turn jagged, their hair changing from a shade of blue to a shade of white. Their faces are more draconic than their previous forms, and their bust size a cup larger. Their wing-muscles are thicker and their tails are longer, making their Tail Whip attack all the more devastating, their talons thicker and sharper as well. The spikes on their backs become sharper, the spikes on the end of their tail forming into a pincer-like talon that the Frostwyrm can open and close at will.

In terms of Taming habits, Frostwyrms tend prefer whatever their previous form enjoyed, although due to their decreased libido, they do not desire Taming as much. Their body temperature lowers as well, becoming similar to that of other ice-types. This plus their enhanced strength makes them difficult to tame, although Titan Taming Incorporated in the Capital League has begun to come out with a new type of adjustable restrained, ranging from Amachamp-class to Damsel-class. They are making the product available for a reasonably low price in many Leagues, which should make it easier for Tamers to find a restraint to aid in safe taming. In addition, nearly every company produces warming pads especially designed to help warm up ice-types for Taming. While Frostwyrms aren't as affected by heat as other ice-types, it can be used to help warm them up and as such increase their libido. Oral sex is not recommended due to their more draconic heads, although there are at least two known Frostwyrm tamers that have taught their Pokégirls to give head without damage.

Due to their rarity, there are very few instances of Feral Frostwyrms being seen in the wild, as their high value makes them prized by many. But almost every time a Feral Frostwyrm is seen, they are regarded as high level menaces, a bounty being placed on them. Feral Frostwyrms are vicious, savage creatures, prone to attack anything that they feel is in their territory. They are as liberal with their beam attacks as they are with their teeth and claws, a great effort being needed to bring one down. Luckily, there have been no known instances of Feral Frostwyrms being powerful enough to use Hyper Beam and Mega Flare.

There are no known cases of a Threshold result ending in a Frostwyrm. After some research into the matter and studying of the Frostwyrm's previous forms, it has been determined that it is impossible for someone to Threshold into a Frostwyrm. This is considered a good thing, as most scientists agree that the stress of gaining so much mass in addition to the other physical changes would probably be fatal to some.

_**CHIBI (insert name here), the Lolita (insert title here) Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** as base type, plus Metamorph  
**Element:** as base type, gains Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **as base type  
**Role:** as base type, being cute  
**Libido:** as base type  
**Strong Vs:** as base type  
**Weak Vs:** as base type  
**Attacks:** as base type, plus Cheer, Sleep, Form Change. While in Chibi-form: Gains Aura of Cute, Aura of Innocence  
**Enhancements:** as base type, plus Auto-Resize. While in Chibi-form: Gains Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Balance (x3)  
**Evolves:** as base type  
**Evolves From:** None

All Pokégirls go through three distinct stages of life: the immature Pokékit stage, when they have yet to feel any sort of sexual desires, Pokégirl, when they go through puberty and develop a powerful set of hormones, and become capable of parthenogenesis, and Pokéwoman, when their hormones ease up and they are able to have children normally. The Chibi template is perhaps one of the least understood of Sukebe's creations, as it blurs the lines between the three.

Chibi Pokégirls are metamorphs, capable of shifting between two forms – a young, pre-adolescent 'normal' body, and an older, 'adult' form whose appearance matches the Chibi Pokégirl's true age. This younger form becomes for all intents and purposes the Chibi Pokégirl's natural form, and it takes effort to return to the original adult form. While in their younger form, however, the Pokégirl becomes more agile and balanced, giving them a sense of ease in movement that their original bodies lacked.

Chibis also gain some minor magical abilities. The chief of which is the ability to naturally adjust whatever they happen to be holding or wearing in one form to perfectly fit them in their other form whenever they undergo a Form Change. This includes clothing, armors, and anything they happen to carry, such as Poképacks, though anything stored inside of the packs remain their normal size. The effect lasts indefinitely and is not entirely controlled by the Chibi's will – if a Chibi Pokégirl is ever in adult form and knocked unconscious, reverting her to chibi form, the effects still take place, though Chibis may adjust things manually or choose to forego the adjusting, should they choose.

All Chibi Pokégirls were originally – and for the most part, still are – the result of a pregnant Pokégirl or Pokéwoman being affected by certain magical spells or certain Powder-based attacks, such as time-manipulating Haste or Slow effects or overabundant exposure of the mother to Bloom or Buttsprout Powders (or the Anti-versions thereof). Though the exact means is not understood, there is a small chance when this occurs that this will trigger the activation of a repressed gene – naturally present in all Pokégirls - inside the unborn child, awakening the Chibi template.

The first time a Chibi Pokégirl is tamed, the effects of the gene triggers, causing the Pokégirl's appearance to revert back to around 10 to 12 years of age. The Pokégirl retains all of her physical and mental abilities (though adjusted to her new size), and usually tend to follow the same patterns that a normal Pokégirl of her breed would in combat.

The genome mutation gives the Chibi Pokégirl a measure of control over her body's age, letting them shift back and forth between appearing like a child and their 'true' age. In order to shift back to the older, more adult form, however, it requires a passive form of concentration. Things that take up their entire mindset, such as an extremely tense fight, or heated Taming, can cause her to shift back to her younger form. Shifting into their younger form when sleeping is common as well. Markings, such as tattoos or wounds, remain as normal in either form.

Strangely, a small number of 'busty Chibis' have been recorded, whose bust only partially diminishes during the transformation to chibi form, making them their chibi forms that of an incredibly busty – yet otherwise undeveloped - child. It is unknown if there is any cause of this, as it seems to be completely random. Surprisingly enough, these variants are in high demand by the rich.

It should be noted that because most Chibi Pokégirls all but perfectly resemble Pokékits (at least in appearance) they can sometimes be mistaken for being one. Tamers of Chibi Pokégirls have, in the past, sometimes been arrested or lynched as pedophiles when, in truth, they were innocent of the accusations. Even those who are consciously aware of the template's differences can often feel uncomfortable with Chibis, making them generally unpopular save for an avid minority. Most who own Chibi Pokégirls are either wealthy, so-called 'high-blood' Tamers, breeders, or the occasional lucky Tamer who found one.

However, in recent ages, as the knowledge of the Chibi template becomes more commonplace, they have become slightly more acceptable, and can sometimes be seen openly, though they are still not particularly popular due to the negative attitudes they often bring upon the owner. A simple demonstration of their ability to change back and forth between forms is usually enough to prove a Chibi Pokégirl's validity for most League officials, and it is becoming increasingly common, particularly in Pro-Pokégirl leagues, for there to be laws against discriminating against Chibi owners, though their effectiveness is still variable.

Chibi Pokégirls continue to age normally in their adult form, becoming Pokéwomen, and then becoming old. As they age, however, usually around the time they become Pokéwomen, gain greater control over their transformation abilities, slowly allowing them to take the appearance of any age between around ten, and their true age. While transformed into any given age, the Pokégirl feels as vibrant as if it were their real age, though, while that form doesn't feel the aches and pains of old age that her adult form would, when a Chibi Pokégirl's time is up, she still dies of natural causes, no matter what form she is in. Chibi Pokégirls with the Longevity trait work as normal, however, their 'adult' forms likewise age much slower than normal Pokégirls due to their extended lifespans.

Intentionally breeding Chibi-template Pokégirls is a fairly tricky process. They can only have one parthenogenic birth in their entire lifespan as a Pokégirl, while they return to human standard while Pokéwomen. The theory is that because of the genetic anomaly in their bodies that allows them to shift between a younger-seeming form and an older-one, their reproductive system is forcibly limited. Their bodies tend to shrink down while giving birth and their body can't handle more than one baby at a time. As such, and surprisingly enough, breeding Chibi Pokégirls tends to be a profitable business. It isn't all that reliable however, due to the difficulty of finding one.

Chibi Pokégirls' ability to bear offspring is regulated by their true age. After their first puberty, they are subject to possibly undergoing parthenogenesis, whatever form their in. Though, as stated, it will only happen once. Once they undergo their second puberty, they are capable of giving birth to children, again, in either form. Shifting forms doesn't cause complications with the pregnancy, but it is less painful for the Chibi Pokégirl to remain in her larger form during this time. Since they naturally revert to their child form during sleep, a pregnant Chibi Pokégirl tends to stay up for days at a time. Giving birth is sometimes so painful that they lose their concentration and shift back to their child form, causing even more pain for them as they struggle to bring their young into the world.

Feral Chibi Pokégirls revert to their smaller form because they no longer have the ability to concentrate on maintaining their adult form. This naturally causes them to look like an immature Feralborn Pokékit of their type. Since immature Feralborn Pokékits are usually cared for by their mother until they hit puberty, finding one alone may be a clue that it is, in fact, a Feral Chibi Pokégirl. Most people don't realize that the young Pokégirl they've found though is legally Tamable, and Feral Chibi Pokégirls tend to stay Feral for a long time since no one wants to risk Taming a Pokékit. To date there are only a small number of cases recorded of a girl thresholding into a Chibi Pokégirl of any form.

It is theorized that the potential to become a Chibi exists in all Pokégirls as a part of the basic code. No one is sure why – some say Sukebe was drunk at the time, and decided to seal the template thereafter, or that, suiting to his name, his perversity knew no bounds and he wanted all of his creations to be capable of the transformation. Why he chose against using it for all but a few select purposes during the Revenge War is also unknown, but afterwards the template was all but lost until it was accidentally rediscovered some time later.

It is unknown exactly why, but Pokégirls with the Youthful enhancement, such as Shadowgirls or Dracasses, have never been recorded to become a Chibi Pokégirl. It is believed that some feature of the Youthful genome overrides the effects of the template, preventing it from ever taking form.

To some's dismay, Chibi Pokégirls are neither better nor worse at Sex Battles than before. This, combined with the fact that the Pokégirl's libido remains unchanged in either form, can make for some very strange encounters.

_**(insert name here) SYMBIOTE, the Parasyte-Bonded (insert title here) Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** as per base type  
**Element:** Dark/base type  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Parasyte feeds on emotions and resultant pheremones, rest of diet varies depending on host. Host gains a great love of chocolate.  
**Role:** as per base type, if applicable, Heavy combat  
**Libido:** Increased from base type  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, plus base type "Strong Vs"  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, sonic attacks, plus base type "Weak Vs"  
**Attacks:** Bite, Crunch, Acid Tongue*, Beast Rush*, Invis, Invis 2, Invis 3, Fury Swipes, plus base type's attacks  
**Enhancements:** Strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings increased by +5, can manifest thick claws and morph jaw into a massive, fang-filled maw with an acid-drooling tongue, can manifest tentacles, plus base type's enhancements  
**Evolves:** Whatever the base type evolves into  
**Evolves From: **Parasyte bonding to a host

Symbiote is the hesitant classification for a Pokégirl or human bonded to the amorphous Pokégirl known as a Parasyte, since essentially they become a single entity with two minds. A Pokégirl can only become a Symbiote if they accept the Parasyte completely, allowing it to bond with them on a molecular level. Generally it's only Pokégirls that Parasytes bond with, although humans of both genders can bond with a Parasyte as well. However, humans that bond with Parasytes sometimes become high-libidoed Pokégirls, although this occurs primarily in females, with males being very rare cases. Only recently were Symbiotes added to the official Pokédex, as Parasytes and their hosts are normally secretive.

Symbiote only became the accepted template name for this type of Pokégirl, as studies have shown mutual benefit for both host and Parasyte. One advantage is that the current strength, durability, endurance, and agility ratings of the host are increased by 5, with corresponding increases in muscle size. The host, thanks to the Parasyte's morphic abilities, can change their Parasyte's form into regular clothing of any kind or style they wish. Symbiotes also have the ability to turn invisible for brief periods of time, by covering themselves completely with their Parasyte and using its camouflage abilities to blend in completely with their surroundings. Hosts can withdraw their Parasyte completely into their bodies, allowing for removing clothes for Taming to become much easier. Hosts can also morph their hands into long, thick, razor-sharp claws and morph their jaws into massive, fang-filled maws which contain a long, slightly extendable tongue capable of secreting acid. The tongue's extension range is very short, nothing like that of a LickingTongue. This is usually done while the host completely covered by their Parasyte, although some meaner Symbiotes have been known to do this while their Parasyte isn't covering them. Symbiotes also can manifest long, thick tentacles, allowing for longer range attacks and for tentacle bondage attacks as well.

Symbiotes are strange Pokégirls, psychologically speaking. Hosts can occasionally be viewed having seemingly one-sided conversations with themselves, when in actually they are speaking with their Parasyte, which is a sentient organism in and of itself. Symbiotes tend to refer to themselves as 'we,' referring to their host/Parasyte bond. Higher level Symbiotes studied by Psychic Pokégirls have an almost total mental unity between host and Parasyte. All Psychic-types studying the high-level Symbiotes reported that they had trouble telling the difference between the thoughts of the host and the thoughts of the Parasyte.

Parasytes subsist primarily on strong emotions and pheromones, although they supplement their diets with whatever their host eats. Due to this need for the Parasyte to satisfy her dietary needs, Symbiotes tend to become more outgoing, extroverted, daring, and in some cases, downright rash. Symbiotes LOVE sex, as they are experiencing the sensations of two Pokégirls at once, both the host and the Parasyte. Any Pokégirl host bonded to a Parasyte gains a dramatic increase in their libido. Also, strangely enough, Symbiotes simply adore chocolate of any kind. An offer of chocolate can get a Symbiote to do whatever the person wants, no matter how humiliating it would be normally. Being covered in chocolate and having their partner lick it off of them, or conversely, a partner covered in chocolate and being allowed to lick him or her clean, is a tremendous turn-on for a Symbiote.

Symbiotes, all benefits aside, gain two major weaknesses. They gain a weakness to Fire no matter what their type is normally. This is not to say that Parasytes cannot bond with fire-types, even with Fire-types that have open flames on their bodies (such as CharAmandas), they just have to be very cautious about it. A CharAmanda Symbiote studied show that whenever she used a flame attack, the Parasyte retracted from wherever it was covering that the flame attack came out of. Also, the Parasyte did not take complete shape around the tail of the CharAmanda. They cannot bond with Magmammaries due to their intense body heat. As a side note, thankfully, it's been discovered that Parasytes cannot bond with Widows due to their extreme body toxicity. This, however, does not mean that Parasytes cannot bond easily with Poison-types.

Another weakness Symbiotes have is sonic attacks. Something about sonics disrupt the molecular bonding a Parasyte has with their host, causing great pain to both. A steady sonic attack can knock out a Symbiote in a few minutes.

Guyver-bonded Pokégirls cannot become Symbiotes, nor can Guyvers bond with Symbiotes. Their very genetic structures are incompatible, making a combination of a Guyver-bond and Parasyte-bonding impossible. Although if both a Guyver-bonded or Parasyte-bonded Pokégirl end up in a harem together, they can get along well enough.

Acid Tongue – (EFT+ ATK 50) The Symbiote coats her extended tongue with an acidic saliva and spits it at the opponent. This also adds an acidic effect to any licking attacks, and has a 20% chance of poisoning the opponent.

Beast Rush – (ATK 70) The Symbiote sends their Parasyte out along the ground in a shadow-thin form. Once underneath the opponent, the Parasyte shoots up and attacks the opponent, turning into a massive tentacle with a fanged mouth and whipping about.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Kloden Wildwood

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Sixteen: The Kloden Wildwood

_One Week Later, near the Kloden Wildwood_

An entire week had past since the Miyoshi City battle, and once everyone had recovered they had set out on their journey to the Kloden Wildwood to find Christina's family. They had said their goodbyes to Ryuzaki, his harem, and Vyse, though Takeshi and Hitomi's parents would stay with them as long as it would take to teach Jaden and Rena the clan sword styles, and of course Heero had joined their journey as well, along with Relena. Ryuzaki had also given Ryu a fresh load of Rare Ores before he left, saying, "You never know if you'll need to forge something while on your journey, so it's best to have a large stockpile."

In the week of travel, Jaden and Rena were slowly getting the hang of the Yamato Clan sword Styles, Jaden himself was proving to be effective in Ataru and Niman, while Rena showed a preference to the Shii-cho and Soresu Styles.

By the end of the week, at long last, Christina had arrived at the Kloden Wildwood. The group now stood just beyond the massive forest, which appeared surrounded by trees both massive and small. Christina herself was standing just ahead of the group, looking at the woods.

"I can't believe I'm here..." she said. "It looks just like I remembered it..."

Jaden walked up next to Christina, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Well, let's go find your family Chris-chan." he said.

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll be really excited to see you again!" she said. "And they'll probably be glad that you've got a Tamer who loves you."

Christina nodded. "Yeah... I hope so..." she said before taking a deep breath and turning to the others. "Everyone, just follow me." She said, "Trust me, you can get lost easily in these woods if you've never been here before." With that said, the group soon trudged on into the woods.

For a few minutes, the group walked deeper and deeper into the woods, and they noticed the trees continued to get larger and thicker, and the area began getting darker as sunlight began being blocked out by the forest itself.

"Chris-chan, what should we expect in the woods here?" Jaden asked the High Elf.

"Kloden is home to nearly thousands of Elf-type Pokegirls, along with many Plant, Bug and Grass type Pokegirls as well." She answered, "However, there are many humans here as well, those who love nature just as much as we elves do. After dozens of years here in the wildwood, many humans you may see now may have Pokeboy Genes which will make them appear like Elves themselves. But for a fair warning, the last time I was here there was a Mantis Swarm somewhere in the forest which caused a lot of trouble for my Kaa-san, so it's best if we keep an eye out for any Mantis."

"Right," Tetsuya replied. "After all, most Mantis aren't as friendly as Rena-san, at least as far as we know. Keeping our guard up would probably be our best option."

"That's for sure," Takeshi remarked. "We should also be prepared for any other 'company'-after all, any civilization that takes up residence deep in a forest probably isn't all that fond of outsiders on general principle."

Christina nodded. "Yes, though mom made sure that any outsiders who wandered into the forest would be redirected away from the colony itself, either by using Pokegirls as distractions or such. Mom usually hates violence, but knows sometimes it has to be done, it's why she created a sort of defense force out of volunteers who want to ensure the Wildwood's safety-" However, Christina suddenly stopped, as she smelt the air around them.

"Chris-chan?" Jaden asked, "Something wrong?"

Christina was silent for a moment, "That smell..." she said, "It smells like... smoke?" almost instantly, Christina dashed away, further into the forest. "Chris-chan! Wait for us!" Jaden shouted, before he and the others rushed to follow her.

They entered into small clearing that looked like a miniature warzone, several 'girls wearing a yellow-gold armor were seen lying around the clearing, all of them were quite dead looking. "Dark Angels over here!" Ryu shouted out spotting a few of the said group's uniform. "Looks like they were working with some Dark Elves."

"D-Dark Angels?" Christina asked, her eyes wide at seeing the bodies. "H-Here? W-why would they come here? And... working with the Dark Elves?"

"You know these Dark Elves?" Jaden asked, as he kneeled down next to one of the bodies, closing the pokegirl's eyes.

"Y-Yes, their armor is from a neighboring Elven Tribe to Kloden, the Agrathan Wildwood." Christina, identifying the black and white armor the Dark Elves wore. "They were a primarily Dark Elf colony with some other elves mixed in with other Pokegirls, similar to Kloden. But... relations between Agrathan and Kloden have always been tense, but peaceful..." She shook her head. "But... why would they work with the Dark Angels? They hate outsiders!"

"It looks to me like the Agrathan's allied themselves with the Angels to attack Kloden..." Takeshi speculated.

Christina sighed as she looked at the battleground. "This... this isn't good..." she said, "T-The Kloden Elves are good at defending themselves... but against someone like the Dark Angels... and _allied _with the Agrathans..." However, as she looked at the battlefield, she saw movement, a slight shift from one of the elves in Golden armor. Immediately she rushed forward, and skidded towards the figure, identifying her figure as a woman, even though she was lying face-down. "She's still alive!" She shouted. "Kenji-san, I need Juno-san here, now!"

"Juno!" Kenji shouted out as he released the NurseJoy. "Maybe I should just have her out permanently, given how often we need to be healed..."

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Jaden admitted, while Juno moved towards the downed figure. She flipped her over so she was now lying on her back, revealing the heavy wounds which were all over her torso ranging from bullet wounds to stab wounds. Juno removed her helmet, revealing her to be an elven woman, who had crimson red hair very similar to Christina's.

Seeing her face, caused Christina's own eyes to widen as she gasped. "O-Oh my god...Ka-Kasumi!" she said.

Jaden blinked. "You know her Chris-chan?" he asked.

"S-S-She's my younger sister!" Christina said, clearly panicking at seeing Kasumi so badly wounded. "Juno-san, please! S-Save her!"

"I'll do my best," Juno stated as she knelt down and got to work, her hands glowing with a green healing energy. "_**Curaga.**_"

"Might be a good idea to set up camp here for now," Takeshi mused. "I doubt it would be a good idea to move her until she's been healed up a bit."

"I agree," Jaden said, before looking at the sky, which was slowly getting darker. "Geez, and it's getting dark already... but before we do, we probably should take care of the bodies here."

_Later that night_

Soon, the group had managed to gather up all of the bodies of the deceased, both the Kloden, Dark Angels, Dark Elves and such, and managed to bury them all into respective graves. It wasn't much, but it was good enough, all things considered.

Night came rather suddenly, and the group activated their Capsule Houses and set camp up for the night. Kasumi was being kept in one of the spare rooms of Jaden's Capsule House, being under intensive care by Juno, who was doing everything in her power to make sure Christina's sister would survive.

Christina herself was sitting outside of the room along with the others, waiting for Juno to give them the news, praying her sister would be alright.

Hitomi placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Chris-chan," she said. "If Juno-san could save Jaden from what Sephiroth-teme did to him, she'll definitely be able to save your sister."

"I know... I just... " Christina said, "I can't help but worry..."

"She'll be alright Chris-chan," Jaden said, as he sat next to Christina, his arm over her shoulders. "If she's as tough as you are, she'll pull through. What can you tell us about your sister?"

Christina managed to smile a bit "...she's the youngest of my family... at least she was, assuming mom didn't have any more kids." she said, "She always looked up to me and my older sisters... she could be annoying at times but... I still loved her."

"Siblings are like that," Hitomi replied. "Onii-san is very caring, and would help out around the Compound a lot, he even helped take care of me when Tou-san and Kaa-san couldn't... but the fact that he always calls me a Tsundere is beyond annoying. I'm not saying it isn't true, it's just... I don't like it when he calls me that in public, you know?"

Christina giggled a bit. "Yeah... just like my family," she said. "Kasumi always wanted to go out of the woods and explore the world... she was too young of course..."

"I gave mom so many heart attacks when I would disappear to go out exploring." Kenji stated with a light chuckle. "She once said that by raising me she more than tripled her mental age."

Hitomi chuckled. "Yeah, it's kind of a good thing that the Clan had a Branch devoted entirely to Childcare... quite a few kids wanted to explore, but the Pokewomen who cared for us could find them easily when they wandered off." She then turned to Christina and said, "By the way, how does teaching children work in the Wildwood? In the Clan, kids began learning how to fulfill the roles of their particular branch about as soon as they were physically able to."

"Its pretty simple actually," Christina answered. "There are several different major families in the Wildwood, each one is tasked with something important, whether it be hunting and gathering, or such. The families are responsible for teaching their children on how to do their assignments. However all members of the wildwood are required to know how to fight, or at least defend themselves. If Kloden ever found itself in a war, these people could be called upon to fight for the Wildwood's security."

"Ah," Hitomi replied. "That does sound very similar to how the Yamato Clan works. Everyone is trained in how to defend themselves, but only members of the Weapon Mastery Branches move beyond the basics and into their Branch's chosen weapon. Of course, the Clan Smiths also learn how to use Fire in battle, and are typically the only Branch in the Clan that uses Fire-Type Pokegirls-well, aside from the Denmothers of the Childcare Branch, who are also tasked with protecting the children along with caring for them."

Before Christina could form a reply, Juno finally stepped out of the room. She looked at Christina and smiled. "Kasumi will be fine," she said. "I managed to heal her life-threatening wounds, and she's going to be alright."

Christina, hearing that, breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Thank god...can I see her?"

Juno nodded "Of course, though she's still unconscious at the moment, but she could wake up at any minute." She said, as she stepped aside, and Christina entered the room, soon followed by Jaden. Inside they found Kasumi, still in bed with the covers over her, much of her body covered in bandages.

Christina sat in a chair next to Kasumi, smiling a bit. "She... she's grown up so much..." she said. "She hadn't even reached her first puberty when I last saw her... I missed it all..."

Jaden sat down next to Christina, hugging her. "Hey, at least you're with her now, right?" He said.

Christina smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah..." she said, "but... I wonder if she will remember me though... I was a Drow-Zee when I left..."

Before Jaden could form a reply, they could hear Kasumi groan a bit, as her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing them to be emerald green. "Uhhh...w-what?" she muttered. "Wha... where am...?"

"Hey, you're alright, and safe," Jaden said. "We found you pretty banged up, but we managed to heal you as best we could."

Kasumi's eyes opened a bit more, before she turned to Jaden, staring at him for a moment before she smiled just a bit. "I... I thank you for that, sir..." she said. "Who are you, though?"

"Jaden Takeo," Jaden said with a small grin. "Nice to meet you, Kasumi."

Kasumi blinked in surprise, hearing her name. "Wha... how did you know-" she began to say, before she saw who was next to Jaden, a fellow Elf... who looked very familiar to her...

Just when she was about to ask if she knew Christina, she saw her eyes. Those unique eyes that she hadn't seen in years. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my god... C-C-Chrissy?"

Christina smiled, and nodded. "Hey... Kass," she said. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

It just took a second, just _one _second, before Kasumi suddenly squealed out, hopped out of bed, and tackled Christina to the ground, and put her in a bone-crushing hug. "OH MY GOD IT REALLY IS YOU!" she cried out. "CHRISSY YOU'RE REALLY HERE!"

Hitomi chuckled as she entered the room. "See, Chris-chan?" she asked. "I told you your family would be excited to see you again."

However, Christina couldn't reply, as she was already having trouble breathing as her cheeks began turning blue, and then purple. "K-Kass...air...breathe!" was all she managed to say.

Kasumi blinked before blushing as she eased her embrace. "S-Sorry, Chrissy!" she said. "But... is it really you?"

Once she had regained her breath, she managed to smile at Kasumi. "Yeah... its me," she said. "It's... I can't believe I actually found you, Kass... are you alright?"

Kasumi smiled and nodded, a few tears of joy still in her eyes. "Y-Yeah, for the most part," she said. "I think I really owe you, Chrissy... but... where have you been all this time? You just... disappeared from the forest over twenty years ago!"

Christina sighed as she stood up, helping Kasumi back to her feet and lying her down on the bed "Well Kass... its a long story..." she said, as she began to tell her everything that had happened since the two sisters had last seen one another.

_One long explanation Later_

"...and after we defeated the Dark Angels at Miyoshi, Jaden-Kun kept his promise as we came here to find you and the rest of my family." Christina said with a long sigh, "Where we found you at the battleground."

Christina had explained to Kasumi everything that had happened, from when Phil caught her, to when Jaden was born and Sutura left, Jaden becoming her new Tamer, Phil's death, training with Ryu Hisanaga, and so on all the way up to them finding Kasumi wounded on the old field of battle. Throughout the story, Kasumi laughed, cried, and was infuriated at different parts of the long story. She practically glomped Christina once again when she said Jaden had proposed to her.

When it was over, Kasumi was silent for a moment before she smiled, looking at Christina and Jaden. "Well... at least you found someone like Jaden..." she said. "And Jaden... thank you for being so kind to Chrissy."

Jaden smiled. "I would never dream of bringing any harm to Chris-chan," he said. "I love her just as much as I love Hitomi-chan, Rena-chan, Kira-chan, and every other girl in our Harems."

"And we love you just as much, Jaden," Hitomi replied, embracing him. "You're the best thing that's happened to us."

Christina smiled before turning to Kasumi. "What about you Kass," she asked. "How have you been? And what's happened here? Why are the Dark Elves in Kloden, and working with the Dark Angels?"

Kasumi sighed. "It's... all complicated," she said. "It started a few years ago... the Dark Elves of the Agratha Wildwood began cutting all forms of diplomacy, and fights along the border began breaking out... it wasn't until a few months ago that they've been making all out assaults on Kloden. They managed to secure alliances with these Dark Angels guys, and a lot of other Pokegirls... they even managed to somehow get the Mantis Swarm that's been plaguing Kloden for _decades _to work with them!"

Hitomi's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound good..." she said. "How the hell did they manage to ally with a Mantis Swarm? From what I heard from Chris-chan, they're all the standard Vicious kind of Mantis, not the friendly type like Rena-chan..."

"We don't know..." Kasumi said with a sigh. "But either way, this war isn't going well in our favor... I was part of a small recon team, leading them. We were following a Dark Elf patrol that wondered rather closely to the edge of the forest. They met up with a team of Dark Angel troops... they continued talking about some kind of deal... something that the Dark Elves were supposed to trade to the Angels..."

"Do you know what it was they wanted?" Takeshi asked, as he, Sayane, Ryu, and even Macavity had entered the room to hear Kasumi's story.

"I don't know exactly what it is..." Kasumi said, "But... they kept on mentioning something about a... Puzzle Sphere... does that mean anything to any of you?"

Upon hearing the words 'Puzzle Sphere', Macavity's eyes widened. "Oh no..." she whispered. "This is not good... how... this can't be right!"

"Macavity-san?" Takeshi asked. "What's wrong?"

"I... I think I know what the Dark Angels may be planning now..." Macavity said, shaking her head. "I need to speak with Sexmet and the other legendaries as soon as I can... oh god if they really are that stupid..."

"Macavity, what is it?" Ryu asked. "What are they planning?"

Macavity sighed a bit. "First, I need to ask you all..." she said. "Have any of you ever heard of... the Generals?"

"The who?" Jaden asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"The Generals," Macavity said. "During the Revenge War... Sukebe had ungodly powerful Pokegirls he created himself, twelve officially but there are in truth eighteen ... their strength only surpassed by the Legendaries, if not directly on par with ours. They were Sukebe's Generals, each named after ancient goddesses of Earth's past... Danu the Burning, Hera the Flood, Amaterasu the Shining, Demeter the Healing, Gaia the Mother, Freya the Unrelenting, Frigg the Cold, Izanami the Grinning, Aphrodite the Toxic, Kali the Wild, Artemis the Huntress, Athena the Wise, Nephthys the Glutton, Mary the Merciless, Selket the Swarm, Mórrígan the Bloody,Dizzy the Innocent, and Justice the Ender."

"I've heard some stories about them," Takeshi remarked. "Including about how Athena the Wise became Athena the Mad and tried to wipe out all of Humanity. The only one that was never mentioned in any of the old stories was Justice, though-she isn't even mentioned in the history books."

"And... for a good reason," Macavity said. "Officially, all of the Generals were killed by the time the Revenge War ended. That... is false, not all of the generals are dead. Dizzy the Innocent is one of the Generals, and is the daughter of one that is still alive, which one... even we Legendaries do not know. Justice is another one that is still alive... but no one knows where she is."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this..." Takeshi replied, "...but I have to anyway. _**Why**_ is Justice's location unknown?"

Macavity sighed. "Justice's location was hidden, for reasons only Sukebe Himself would know, and only he knows her true purpose," she said. "Not long after the war ended, after searching through some of Sukebe's old bases, the PLC had discovered high-tech puzzle spheres that, when solved, reveal tremendous amounts of technological and biological data. Anything from Pokégirl biological information and medicine to newer, to more efficient energy source data. There are sixteen in total, the PLC had found and solved four, Sexmet has five which are unsolved, Sanctuary has three, again Unsolved, and the Terminatrix Clans have Four, also unsolved."

Takeshi sighed. "I knew I'd regret asking," he said. "Let me guess: solving all of the Puzzle Spheres would provide directions to Justice's location. Am I right?"

"No... at least I do not believe so, for it is much worse than that," Macavity said, shaking her head. "For each Puzzle Sphere that is solved, not only will it speed up her 'awakening', but for each sphere opened, it unlocks some of Justice's control of the Pokegirl Elements like Fire, Flying, Steel and so forth. If all of the puzzles were opened... Justice would be able to command _all _Pokegirl types, from normal types all the way up to Celestials and Infernals. If someone _does _manage to awaken Justice and her powers... they would be nearly unstoppable, Justice may even be more powerful than Omega Athena was going to be if she completed her evolution."

Everyone's eyes were wide in shock. "So _**that's**_ what the Dark Angels are after!" Takeshi said. "They're trying to awaken Justice, and will then use her to reshape the world as they see fit!"

"Then we gotta find these Puzzle Spheres and destroy them!" Jaden shouted.

"No!" Macavity practically shouted, causing the others to jump. "No matter what, we _cannot _destroy the Spheres!"

"W-What? Why?" Jaden asked, as Macavity sighed.

"You see... according to Sukebe... if all of the Puzzle Spheres were opened..." she said. "He claims that the data from all of the spheres could potentially turn the world into a perfect Utopia. A place where there would be peace and prosperity for everyone. Just opening four of the Puzzle Spheres has brought humanity and Pokegirls _this _far, imagine what all of the data from all of the puzzles _combined _could do?"

"A Utopia indeed," Ryu said with a sigh as he sat down. "This... dammit, what the hell? Do you know if the Dark Angels already have the sphere? Or is Agratha just promising them the Sphere?"

"I don't know..." Macavity said with a sigh, "Though It most likely is the latter... but how could the Agrathan's get even one of the spheres? The only ones who would have one of the unsolved ones are Sexmet, Sanctuary, and the Terminatrix Tribes... but considering the Dark Angels are allied _with _Sanctuary, I wouldn't put it past them to already have their three puzzles, so that would leave just the ones Sexmet has and the ones the Terminatrix have."

"It seems to me that we need to get the Puzzles first, before the Dark Angels do..." Jaden said, turning to Kasumi. "Kasumi-chan, you think you can help us get to your mother? We need to see what the Kloden Elves know about this, first."

Kasumi blushed a tad bit at the 'chan' suffix, before nodding. "Y-Yeah," she said. "I can take you to them-"

Just then, Taro burst into the room "Ryu, we've got a problem!" He said, "The camp's surrounded!"

Ryu leapt to his feet, Akira in his hand unsheathed in an instant. "Takeshi, Jaden, stay here," he ordered as he moved to the door. "Taro, are they the Dark Elves?"

"I don't think so," Taro said. "Their armor looked similar to what Kasumi-san was wearing, but we don't know if that said armor is exclusive to Kloden Elves, so..."

"It should be," Kasumi said as she began to follow them, with Christina helping her walk due to her wounds. "Just let me talk to them, they shouldn't attack us if they see me."

Ryu nodded, as he, Takeshi, Jaden and Taro left their Capsule House first, they soon found Takeshi's parents, along with Sutura, already outside in battle positions. Looking around, Ryu soon saw what appeared to be hundreds of Elf-type Pokegirls, and numerous other different Plant or Bug-type Girls with them along with some men as well, all surrounding the Camp Site from either on the ground or in the trees, most of them wielding bows and arrows, which were all out and ready to release their arrows at a moment's notice.

"Ho-ly crap..." Jaden said, as he looked at them all. "How the hell did they move so many guys without us hearing them?"

"They know this forest better than anyone, Jaden-san," Takeshi replied. "It's common sense that they'd know how to move without being heard. What I'm wondering is how they managed to slip past my Aura Sense? I can sense them just fine, now, and there's so many that it should have been impossible for me to miss them!"

"We have encountered many who could use Aura Sense, human," A voice said, as a figure dropped in front of them. It was revealed to be a man, standing at 6'1" with short crew cut brown hair and green eyes, wearing a set of golden Kloden Elven armor, however it was also noticed that his ears were pointed, much like an elf-type Pokegirl's. "We have found ways to suppress our aura to a point where it would be highly difficult for even the most experienced in using it to detect us." The man then looked at the ones before them. "You do not wear the uniforms of the Dark Angels... state your names, and your purpose here."

"We were hoping to gain entry into the Wildwood," Ryu answered as he stepped forward, he had both hands on the pommel of Akira as it rested point first in the ground ready to be swung at a moment's notice. "I am Ryu Hisanaga, with me are Takeshi and Hitomi Yamato, their parents Tetsuya and Fumiko Yamato, Jaden Takeo, Taro Daimon, Jade Ukohara, Kira Urei, Heero Yuy, Kenji Hakura, and Mai and Victoria Tokiha. We are hoping to enter Kloden Wildwood as a member of Jaden's Harem here was once apart of the Kloden before his father captured her."

The man rose an eyebrow at that, before glancing at Jaden. "Is this true?" he asked the boy directly.

Jaden nodded. "Yes sir," he said, as he turned to the door of the Capsule House, just as Christina and Kasumi walked out. The man's eyes widened a bit upon seeing Kasumi and her condition.

"Kasumi!" He said, as he quickly walked towards her. "Are you alright?"

Kasumi smiled a bit. "Mirath... good to see you," she said. "Yes, I'm fine for the most part. My team was attacked by the Dark Angels, but... only I survived. These people found me, and managed to heal me." She smiled a bit as she hugged Christina a bit. "And they brought back someone I thought was dead."

Mirath looked at Christina in confusion at first, before a look of recognition crossed his face "Christina..." he said as his face was covered in shock, before he smiled. "My god... you're alive?"

Christina smiled at the man. "Mirath... its good to see you after so long," she said. "Last time I saw you, you were still playing with wooden swords with the others."

Mirath blushed just a bit, while several of the elves surrounding them began giggling a bit. "I-It's good to see you as well Christina..." he said, still smiling. "To say your mother will be pleased to see you will be an understatement... " he turned to the others of the group. "If you request an audience with the Queen, then you have it for returning Christina to her home," he said. "Follow us, and we will take you to our home." Once he said that, the other elves lowered their bows.

"Give us a minute to get everyone still inside, and pack up all of our things, including the houses," Takeshi said. "We tend to stay together as one group, although we tend to gain people at every stop we make."

Mirath nodded before he made a hand signal, and the Elves and Pokegirls who once surrounded them seemingly disappeared from sight. It took a minute or two later for Ryu and the others to pack up their camp, and Mirath then began to lead them further into the forest.

_Later, in the Forest_

It took nearly another hour's worth of traveling, until finally at long last they reached what Christina confirmed to be the center of the Kloden Wildwood. Everyone looked in both shock and awe as Mirath lead them towards a massive tree which appeared to be its own small city. Near the bottom of the tree there seemed to be houses built into the massive roots and some of the smaller, but still large, trees, and there were numerous lights coming out of the massive tree itself.

"The Kloden Tree..." Christina said. "It was the first tree my mother created when she became the queen of the Kloden Wildwood, it's considered the heart of the entire forest." She smiled widely on seeing it. "I never thought I'd see it again..."

"I keep my promises, Chris-chan," Jaden said smiling next to her. "Time to meet your parents, right?"

Christina nodded. "Yeah... let's go." she said, before Mirath lead them further towards the massive tree.

Takeshi and Sayane looked around them in awe at the various structures built into the tree. "This is amazing..." Takeshi remarked. "So many buildings... I wonder just what all they have to support themselves..."

"Yeah..." Sayane replied. "The Yamato Clan Compound had farms, training grounds, a childcare building, a massive dining hall/kitchen, a Smithy... Heck, even the Chamber of Elders had a few portions set aside for making medicine from herbs and the like..."

"It's actually not too different from here," Christina said. "We have a few farms and such in different locations, even a few outside the forest in hidden locations, we have all of that and more here. We are very self-supporting, as we rarely ever trade with people outside the forest."

"I see..." Takeshi replied. He then turned to Ryu and said, "Hey, Ryu, maybe we should swing by the local Smithy after meeting the Queen, see what they might be able to do with some of the ores your Dad gave you before we left Miyoshi. Who knows? Maybe they'll have a Rare Ore that you might be able to use."

"Perhaps," Ryu agreed before a thought struck him. "Mai, Victoria, do either of you have training in manipulation magics? Like say manipulating melted or heated metal."

"I have some training," Mai said. "Honestly, I'm more skilled at throwing around flaming hot death, or enchanting weapons to have more striking power or deal fire damage, but I'm fairly decent at working with molten metal."

Victoria, however, shook her head. "Dark Magic doesn't really involve working with metal of any kind," she said.

Ryu nodded. "I think I might have an idea," He explained as he looked over to Kenji with a grin. "See, with my knowledge on forging, Kenji's Pyrokinesis and your ability to mould metal we could actually be a portable forge. Granted, until we experiment with it we don't know if it would work but if it does..."

"...I think I see what you're getting at..." Mai said with a smirk. "Actually, I did manage to develop a portable Forging Technique back in the Vale before I left on my journey. How it works is that a Fire Mage and an Enchantress create a sphere of fiery magical energy, and then the smith takes the metal he intends to work with and sticks it and his hands inside the sphere. The smith then performs the forging by mentally performing all the steps inside the sphere, often vocalizing them as he mentally performs them. When the item is forged, the Enchantress can then apply some magical properties to the item, before the smith pulls his hands out of the sphere, bringing the fully forged item with them. Forging an item this way is much faster than traditional forging, and can be done in minutes, if not seconds. Of course, there are limitations-only weapons can be forged in this way, and in all the experiments I performed, the weapon forged was much less durable than one forged normally. Still, if you need a weapon on the fly, it gets the job done."

"Still useful, would you mind trying it out with me after we meet the Queen here?" Ryu asked, sounding impressed.

"I'd be willing to try," the Fire Mage replied. "However, it only works with at least one Magic-Using Pokegirl helping me, and my experimentation showed that it works best with an Enchantress, or an Archmage that Evolved from an Enchantress. It could work with Hono, my Fire Elementalist, but the quality of the sword would be even lower. I will say that Suzume-chan has expressed an interest in becoming an Enchantress, but I want her to have a decent grasp of Enchantment Magic before I use a Moon Stone on her to make her an Enchantress."

Ryu nodded his understanding. "Well it should do for an initial test, at least," He pointed out. "Just to make sure it works and that I am actually compatible with it when my Soul of the Smith activates."

Mai nodded. "Sure, we can try it when we get a chance," she said.

The group continued walking, until finally they went though a large set of wooden doors, which led to a large meeting hall, with a massive circular table in the middle. Inside, there were four individuals. The first was a woman, obviously an ElfQueen, who stood at 6'3 with long waist length crimson red hair, and blue eyes with a large D-Cup breasts, and wearing a greyish brown low-cut flowing gown. Sitting next to her was a man who stood at 6'2, and had long shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a set of silver Kloden Elven Armor. Upon seeing them, Christina froze on the spot, instantly recognizing them as her Mother and Father.

However, Ryu's attention was drawn to the two other individuals inside the room, one he instantly recognised as Sexmet, along with a woman who stood at 5'7, with tanned skin, emerald eyes, long black hair, golden-furred cat ears, and wearing a thin white tunic, sandals, and gold jewelry of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with a sapphire gemstone in the center with a relief of a cat sitting on its hind-legs, and Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewelry she wears. He quickly identified her as Bastit.

"Lady Sexmet, you must understand that what you are asking is nearly impossible," The ElfQueen said in a serene voice. "Our own forces are already stretched thin defending ourselves from the Agrathan's and their allies in the Dark Angels. Launching an attack on the stronghold would be suicidal at this point."

"You don't seem to understand what is at stake here Lady Galadriel, General Celehan." Sexmet retorted, "If the Agrathan's give the Dark Angels what they took from me, it could become a catastrophe that would affect not just Kloden, but the entire world."

"We know that, you continue to remind us of this," Celehan said. "But you continue to ask the impossible from us! In order to create enough of a force for a strike at their stronghold, we would need to take forces from our own defenses, leaving Kloden Tree vulnerable to an attack!"

"Sister," Bastit said softly, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I think our problem may have answered itself with the newest arrivals here."

Sexmet looked at her sister in confusion, before the two Legendaries, Celehan, and Galadriel turned and looked as Ryu and the others entered the room. "Ryu Hisanaga?" She said in surprise. "I did not expect to see you here..."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Sexmet," Ryu greeted with a bow. "I trust Staratel(Guardian[**AN: A shiny cookie for whoever guesses the language**]) is serving you well?" He asked gesturing to the scimitar at her waist.

"Yes, it is serving me very well," Sexmet informed before gesturing to Bastit who was studying Ryu curiously. "I believe you know of my sister Bastit."

"Of course," Ryu assured, bowing to the Legendary Sex Kitten. "it is a pleasure to meet you, and may I say the entries on your description do your beauty no justice."

"Sister, you never said he was such a charmer," Bastit purred, her eyes glittering at she took Ryu in. "Nor how... _yummy _he looks."

"Thank you for your compliment," Ryu said, taking it in stride.

"Hello, Sexmet, Bastit." Macavity greeted as she strode forward.

"Macavity," Sexmet returned. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you in such company."

Macavity shrugged unrepentantly. "I found the one for me," she explained with a fond smile to Kenji, who looked slightly nervous as the two other Legendaries examined him. "But what is this I hear of one of your Puzzle Spheres being stolen, _how?_"

Sexmet sighed a bit. "So, you've heard of that?" She asked with a nod. "Yes, but... it wasn't just one of them, it was _all _of my Puzzle Spheres. Someone who was working with the Dark Elves of the Agrathan Wildwood managed to infiltrate the secure location I hid my Spheres, and stole them all."

Macavity's eyes, as well as the eyes of the others in Ryu's group, widened. "They stole _all_ of your Spheres?" She asked. "How?"

"I do not know," Sexmet said with a sigh. "But they managed to defeat my guards and steal them before I could reach the location in time. But what astounded me most is that, from the reports of the survivors... one man managed to defeat them all, not a group of men, just one single man."

Takeshi swore. "Would this man have silver hair, be dressed all in black, possess a single black wing, and be carrying a long Katana, by any chance?"

Sexmet shook her head. "No, it was not Sephiroth," she said. "It was someone else... the survivors claimed he had long jet black hair and black eyes, as well as having Demonic Wings, suggesting whoever this man was, he has some Infernal family history."

"I doubt it would have been Sephiroth to begin with either way, Takeshi," Jaden said. "If Sephiroth had gotten the Puzzle Spheres, why would he give them to the Dark Elves, and not the Dark Angels? It seems to me the only reason they're working together is because the Angels want the Spheres."

"Yes, that is correct," Sexmet said. "The Dark Angels and the Agathon Dark Elves have reached an agreement: If the Dark Angels assist them in destroying the Kloden Elves, they will hand them my Puzzle Spheres. We recently learned that at least two of the Spheres are being held at the Dark Angel/Agathon Stronghold near the edge of the forest. We must retrieve them as soon as possible."

"We would strike the stronghold ourselves," Galadriel said, "But we are too few, as our own forces are already stretched thin as it is. I will not assault the position if it risks the lives of my people."

"A frontal assault probably wouldn't work, anyway-they'll probably be expecting that," Takeshi replied. "What would work better is a small strike team infiltrating the base and stealing the spheres back-possibly with a frontal assault drawing the enemy's attention away."

"The assault unit would have to be small, as well," Sayane added. "However, the Assault Unit would also be composed of very powerful people and 'girls, so that even though they were few in number, this would cause the enemy to underestimate them, attempting to use sheer numbers to overwhelm them."

"The infiltration team, however, would have only one or two powerful fighters, to deal with any defenders left behind, while the rest would be more stealth-oriented, allowing them to slip past any static defenses," Takeshi concluded.

Sexmet and Bastit, as well as Galadriel and Celehan, considered this option for a minute. "I believe the idea has merit," Celehan said. "We could easily donate a small force of our own fighters as a distraction force... but who should we send in for infiltration?"

"Anyone good at sneaking around," Takeshi replied. "Also, Sayane and I will join the assault team-the Dark Angels apparently consider the two of us to be high-priority targets, so us showing up will practically guarantee that they'll empty their fortress to try and take us out. And make sure that the fighters you donate to the assault team are incredibly powerful, either physically or magically-we want quality over quantity here."

"I will lead the infiltration team," Ryu volunteered as he stepped forward. "Not only does Akira have a form suited for stealth, but on the off chance that we encounter Sephiroth, Zane or this new threat I will be able to hold them off long enough for the rest of the team to either finish the mission or get the hell out of there."

"Hmm..." Sexmet said, considering it. "Perhaps your plan can work... who else will be part of your Team, Ryu? And who should aid the Kloden Elves in their diversion?"

"Takeshi and I will be going on the assault team, for sure," Sayane said. "Like Takeshi said, we're apparently high-priority targets to the Dark Angels, which will draw their soldiers to us like iron filings to a magnet. Also, we're very accomplished sword fighters, so we'll be able to hold our own."

"My ability to throw around flaming hot death would probably be beneficial to the assault team," Mai said, stepping forward. "I'm in."

"Where Mai goes, I go," Victoria added. "In addition, I think they consider me a high-priority target, as well, which should draw in even more enemies."

"I'm going with my brother," Deneve announced as she stepped up next to Ryu, grinning at him. "After all, if we're going to be stealing something, you are going to need a thief."

"Then count me in, too," Jade said as she stepped next to Deneve and Ryu, grinning. "Stealing and Infiltration is my middle name."

Taro sighed. "I _should _protest to this," he said, "but I know you'll just go anyways... I guess that leaves me to the assault team... just _please _be careful, Jade-chan."

"Hey, remember who you're talking to!" Jade said, causing Taro to roll his eyes. "That's what scares me..." he muttered, "but I guess I will be part of the Assault Team as well."

"I'll be in the assault team, myself as well," Jaden said with a shrug. "I am not that much good at stealth myself."

"I'll probably be in the Assault Team myself, as well," Kenji said, before turning to Ryu. "But, I suppose Fuujin should go with you for this, Ryu, she is pretty good at stealth."

"Miyuki-chan and I will join the Assault Team," Hitomi said. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, Jaden-not after what happened in Miyoshi. I'm a little conflicted regarding Sokudo-chan, though-her speed could possibly be an asset to either team."

"I say she should stick with us in the assault team," Jaden said, "We should keep the infiltration team as small as possible, plus Sokudo isn't the best at stealth, even though she has enhanced speed, she might run into something she can't defeat with speed alone."

"True," Hitomi conceded. "Plus, the density of the Trees would make Pinball Mode a viable option in the fight."

"Alright, so Ryu Tou-san, Fuujin-san, Deneve-san, and Jade-chan will go in with their girls, while the rest of us will stick with the assault force for the distraction," Jaden said. "Do we have any idea where the Puzzle Spheres are being held in the Stronghold?"

"We believe they are being kept in the private chambers of the Dark Elves' commander," Sexmet said. "However, it will take some time to prepare all of our forces for this. Possibly a week at most."

"It will also take some time to gather up a proper diversion force," Celehan said. "I will also give the Infiltration Team one of my best scouts and rangers, Leonir. He should be very helpful in the infiltration."

"Okay, so we have up to a week's worth of preparation time before we get to work," Takeshi remarked. "We might as well get to it, but first, Galadriel-sama, Celehan-sama, we have someone traveling with us that you might recognize."

Both of the rulers of the Kloden Wildwood looked at Takeshi in surprise, however both Takeshi and Jaden shared a look as they grinned and stepped aside, revealing Christina and Kasumi standing behind them, the former of which stiffened upon losing her cover, while the latter of which simply grinned at her sister.

Christina smiled a bit shyly. "H-Hello... Mom... Dad..." she said.

It took a few moments as Galadriel and Celehan looked at Christina in confusion, however in a flash it all came back to them as they immediately recognized her hair, her eyes, her face... everything. Celehan's eyes widened in shock, while Galadriel's hands flew to her mouth, gasping in shock. "C-Christina...?" The ElfQueen asked, hope slowly filling her eyes. "Is... is that... really you?"

Christina smiled brightly, tears of joy slipping out of her eyes as she nodded. "Yes... It's me... " She said.

It was almost as if they teleported, one second Christina and her parents were on opposite sides of the room... then in two flashes of red and one of blond, Christina and her parents were at the center of the room, with Christina embracing them both tightly, tears of joy flowing down her face as her parents returned the embrace.

Hitomi smiled at the joyous reunion. She was glad for Christina-as one of Jaden's girls and a fellow fiance, she was just as important to Hitomi as Jaden himself was. And, to be honest, she was somewhat attracted to Christina, as well, although she hadn't had an opportunity to properly admit it yet. Hopefully that would change sometime soon, because she was pretty curious as to what the High Elf was like in the sack.

Jaden was also smiling as he saw the reunion he knew Christina had been begging for. "Thank you, Jaden." Kasumi said as she stepped beside him. "You managed to reunite Christina with her family... you have no idea how much this means to not just me, but to all of us."

"I just did the right thing," Jaden said, "Christina-chan wanted to see her family again, who am I to deny her that, especially after all of the trouble we went through to reunite myself with my Kaa-san?"

Kasumi smiled a bit. "Yeah... but it still means alot to us all," she said, before she grinned. "I think mom and dad will really like you... I wonder how they'll react once they find out you're engaged to her?"

"I'm praying they won't freak out..." Jaden muttered.

Meanwhile, Christina and her parents broke the embrace, however they were still looking at their long-lost daughter with some tears of joy still in their eyes. "Christina... you're really alive..." Galadriel said, still smiling "But... how? Where have you been all this time?"

Christina's smile dropped just a bit. "I... I was captured by a Tamer around twenty years ago, when I went missing..." she said, "Saying that he wasn't... the nicest tamer would be an understatement... but in an odd way, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have met my Current Tamer, who happens to be his son... and he has always been kind to me. If it wasn't for Jaden-kun, I'd probably wouldn't be here right now."

Both of her Parents looked at Christina in surprise, before they looked up and saw Jaden, who was still standing next to Kasumi. "Are you the one Christina calls Jaden?" Celehan asked.

Jaden nodded as he stepped forward. "Yes sir," he said. "It's an honor to finally meet Christina's parents."

Galadriel smiled a bit. "Handsome _and _polite," she said. "I think you've got yourself a keeper, Christina." Christina blushed several shades of red, which only caused her parents to chuckle more.

Hitomi chuckled, as well. "It's true, you know," she said. "Jaden's the best thing that could have happened to you, me, and the others. I'm glad to have met him... and I'm also glad to have met you, Chris-chan."

"I think we should leave them alone for now," Taro suggested, smiling a bit himself. "They have a lot of catching up to do."

Agreeing, Ryu's group, minus Christina and Kasumi, soon left the meeting room, along with Sexmet and Bastit, leaving Christina and Kasumi together with their family.

"Okay, where do we all want to go for now?" Takeshi asked. "I'd like to see where the training facility is, see how the people of Kloden train, and maybe see how my skills compare against the Swordsmen of Kloden."

"I'll go with you, Takeshi," Sayane replied. "I'm curious as to the same things you are."

"Mai, do you wish to try out your portable Forging Technique?" Ryu asked the Fire Mage.

"Sure," Mai replied. "This seems about as good a time as any to see how it works with someone with Soul of the Smith. Since this is just a test run, though, it might be better if you don't use any Rare Ores, and instead use simply Iron or Steel."

"I'll come along, too," Victoria said. "Although I can't help, I can at least watch."

"Of course," Ryu agreed as they headed to the smithy.

"I think I'll go for a walk," Hitomi said. "Maybe see if I can find a new 'girl-Miyuki-chan and Sokudo-chan are very specialized, so if I challenge a Gym that specializes in types they're weak to, I'm out of luck unless I can get some different 'girls. Jaden, Kira-chan, would you two care to join me?"

Jaden and Kira glanced at one another and shrugged. "Sure, don't see why not," Jaden said. "Who knows what we'll find."

Hitomi smiled. "Alright, let's go then!" She said, as she lead Jaden and Kira away from the others.

_Later, with Ryu_

After asking for some directions from someone, Ryu, Mai, Victoria, and their respective girls managed to find the smithy where the head of the Smithing Guild was immediately shaking Ryu's hand and offering him the iron and steel he needed for their experiment. "You two ready?" Ryu asked Mai and Hono who were standing on either side of him.

"Ready," they confirmed. "Just give us instructions on what to do with the metal Ryu."

Ryu nodded and signaled for them to start the process. The pair's magic created a purple sphere as Ryu muttered his chant and slipped into his trance before picking up large chunks of steel and iron and placing them into the sphere. "Melt the Iron at 3,500 degrees fahrenheit, Melt the steel at 3,000 degrees fahrenheit..." he instructed in a neutral tone. "Now, Shape the iron into a straight rod and wrap the Steel around it. Fold... fold... fold..." He reached over and picked up a chunk of nickel and threw it in. "Melt Nickel at 2,700 degrees fahrenheit, pour the metal onto the sword... fold... fold... fold. Hammer edge... douse... polish... sharpen... polish once more."

He pulled his hands out, bringing out a standard looking katana. "Forging complete," he said right before snapping out of his trance. "Looks like it works."

"That it does," Mai replied, touching the hilt and letting simple analysis magic flow over the weapon. "However, as I feared, its durability is extremely low-I'd imagine that this particular blade could withstand about three good strikes before it breaks. Once I decide Suzume-chan's ready to become an Enchantress, we'll need to test how it works using her assistance, how it works with both Hono-chan and Suzume-chan, how adding Rare Ores to the mix would affect it..." She smiled. "Still, for a first test, it worked pretty well."

Ryu nodded in agreement as he gave the blade a few test swings. "The weight is off balance," He noted before running his hand over the flat of the blade. "Some imperfections in the metal, which is probably the problem with the durability. When you feel that you are ready to try it again let me know. But at least we now know that we can do this with my Soul of the Smith..."

"Yeah," Mai replied. She looked at Suzume, who was watching from the sidelines. "What did you think, Suzume-chan?"

"That was pretty cool," Suzume replied. "I doubt I could help out as I am now, but once I become an Enchantress, I'll definitely be able to do it!"

"Don't worry, Suzume-chan, you'll get the Moon Stone you need once you have a decent grasp of enchantment Magic," Mai said. "I know that Enchantresses have innate knowledge on how to perform Enchantments, but having decent knowledge on how to do it before you Evolve can only help."

"Yeah, I know," Suzume replied. "I wish I didn't have to wait, but I know that getting stronger in the meantime only means that I'll be even more powerful once I Evolve."

"I find strength is much like forging a sword," Ryu stated, making the pair look over to him as he continued to inspect the sword. "If the center of the blade, the base of it, is weak, then the rest of the blade will break." He demonstrated by striking out with the blade at a steel pole, with the blade shattering upon impact. "However, if the base is strong, then that makes the rest of the blade even stronger." He slashed out at the pole with Akira, cutting it in half. "If you strengthen yourself now, you will become even more powerful than those who chose to evolve right off the bat."

"Right," Mai said. "So it only makes sense to get as good a grasp of Enchantment Spells as you can before you evolve, so that you're that much better at them afterwards."

"Makes sense," Suzume replied, smiling. "I look forward to learning as much as I can."

"And I'll teach you everything I know," Mai said.

"Excuse me, ?" a voice said, as a man who appeared to have Elven Ears walked into the room, holding a large brown sack. "I thought that while you were here, you would be interested in seeing some of the ores we have here. I believe you will find these ores to be quite valuable." The man dumped the bag on a nearby table, revealing many black rocks.

Ryu stepped towards the ores, and picked up one of the rocks. "What do you call it?" He asked.

"It is called Ebony Ore," The man answered. "We mine the ore from some of our mines, we have since been using it in constructing armor and weapons. It is extremely durable and strong, yet surprisingly light, not to mention it's nearly unbreakable." The man then reached for a sword on his side, and pulled out a long black blade. "This blade was made almost completely out of Ebony, swords like these have served many in Kloden well."

Ryu bounced the rock he was holding and experimentally squeezed it. "Dense..." He muttered as he frowned and inspected it carefully. "This would be good for armors... close to Carbon it seems, actually... a good base for the sword... perhaps wrapping steel or Mithril around it for the edge... Or even use this as the edge..."

"Amazing..." Mai whispered as her analysis magic ran over the sword. "This is a very durable blade... The swords Ryu-san has made that I'm able to analyze are more durable, probably because of the combinations of Ores he uses and the dedication that goes into them... still, this is even more durable than a blade of pure Adamantium..."

Ryu looked up to the smith. "May I please use your forge?" He asked the man.

"Of course," The Smith said, bowing a bit. "It would my honor if you used my Forge, Hisanaga-sama."

Ryu nodded and picked up his pack, along with a large amount of the Ebony and followed the smith into the Forge area.

_With Hitomi, Kira, and Jaden_

Jaden lead Hitomi and Kira through the Kloden Wildwood, in search for any new Pokegirls within the woods. "Man... look at the size of these trees!" Jaden said as they passed next a tree that was as wide as a house. "It's no wonder the people here can make entire houses in these things..."

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah..." she said. "Just think, almost everyone else would either raze a forest to make room for buildings, or find an area that was forest-free in order to build. This is the first time I've seen a forest where the size of the trees actually allows people to construct the buildings _**inside**_ them... and only Elves could make those buildings without harming the trees..."

"Yeah, it's just so... huh?" Jaden said before he looked to the side, he could've sworn he saw something...

"Jaden? Something wrong?" Kira asked as she and Hitomi followed his gaze. "What did you see?"

"I... don't know..." he said, shaking his head. "It was probably-"

"Eep! What the?" Hitomi suddenly jumped as she flipped around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Jaden asked, his hands instantly going to his sword. "Hitomi-chan, what happened?"

"I-I felt something tap my shoulder!" She said, her eyes darting around. "But I don't see..."

Just then, the forest was filled with the sound of... child's laughter? It caused all of the others to blink in surprise as they looked around for the source...

Suddenly, Jaden felt a tap on his shoulder, and he whirled around... and blinked in surprise. "The hell?" he said, at the sight before him.

Floating a few feet off the ground, almost nose-to-nose with Jaden, was a rather short woman who stood at 4'4, with light green skin, wide blue eyes with black rings around them, short green hair that curls up in a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings, yet despite her slender, petite body she had a nice Mid C-Cup breasts.

The girl and Jaden stared at one another for a few moments, neither of them blinking until the girl blushed a bit before she suddenly flew away from them, hiding behind a tree. "H-Hey! Wait!" Jaden said. "We're not gonna hurt ya!"

"Hey... that was Sexebi!" Kira stated with wide eyes.

"Sexebi?" Hitomi echoed with equally wide eyes. "The Legendary Pokegirl Sexebi? What's she doing here? I thought she was in the Johto League..."

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt ya," Jaden said, trying to get Sexebi to come out of hiding. Sighing, he reached for his belt and picked out all of his empty Pokeballs, and placed them on the ground along with his sword, Hitomi and Kira glanced at one another, as they followed his example as they set down their Ball's, Hitomi putting her sword on the ground as well. "See? We don't want to hurt you, or capture you." Jaden said, "You can come out."

Slowly, Sexebi peeked from behind the tree she was hiding behind, as she slowly approached Jaden and the girls, eyeing their balls and weapons until she was practically right in front of them.

"See, was that so hard?" Jaden asked with a smile, "It's nice to meet you Sexebi, gotta admit though, you look a lot cuter in person than your image on the Dex gives you credit for."

Sexebi blushed a bit at that. "T-Thank you..." she said shyly. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Jaden Takeo," Jaden said, before pointing to Kira and Hitomi. "And that's Hitomi Yamato and Kira Urei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sexebi-chan," Hitomi said, smiling. The little 'girl was just so darn _**cute!**_

"Same here," Kira said, smiling herself as her thinking was running along the same lines as Hitomi's. "You are just too cute!"

Sexebi blushed even further at the compliments. "T-T-Thank Y-You..." she said. "A-And i-its nice to meet you t-too!"

"Sexebi-chan, just wondering but... why are you here?" Jaden asked. "I thought you live in the Johto League?"

"I... I knew that... Kloden was in danger..." Sexebi said, looking down a bit. "I am in tune with all forests in the world... I can tell the Kloden Wildwood is in grave danger... and from those people wearing the Military Uniforms and the Dark Elves..."

"You mean the Dark Angels?" Jaden asked, causing her to look at them in surprise. "Yeah, we've had a few encounters with them... me and a few more of my friends are planning with the Kloden Elves to find a solution to the problem. Ya know, we could really use your help Sexebi..."

"I... I don't know..." she said. "I can help however I can but... I don't know how much use I _can _be... "

"Because you don't like fighting?" Jaden asked, as Sexebi nodded a bit shamefully. "Then you don't have to help out in fighting... but there are other ways you can still help us! Do you know where the Dark Angel's stronghold is?"

"Yes, near the edge of the forest," She said. "It's pretty heavily guarded though... it's almost like a fortress."

"Do you know of any ways to get in?" Jaden asked. "Any at all aside from the primary ways?"

Sexebi thought about it for a moment. "Well... I might," she said. "But... it can only be reached if you have a Flying-Type Pokegirl, and it would have to be done at night."

Jaden smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem," he said. "Thanks Sexebi-chan... say, you wanna come with us back to our friends? We could still use your help."

Sexebi smiled hearing that. "Sure!" She said, before she flew up and landed on Jaden's shoulders.

"I'd rather not go back just yet," Hitomi said. "I still want to see if I can find a 'girl who will agree to come with me... I'd appreciate it if you stayed with me, Jaden, but you can bring Sexebi back to the others if you need to."

Jaden was just about to answer, however there was the sudden and loud cry of pain which caused all of them to jump, including Sexebi. "W-What was that?" The Legendary Pokegirl asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out," Hitomi said. "After all, the Dark Angels could be up to something, or worse, that Mantis Swarm we've heard about might be attacking someone."

"Agreed, let's go!" Jaden said, as the three Tamers and Sexebi quickly rushed towards the source of the cry. It took them a few minutes, but at long last they found a sight which honestly made Jaden and the others look like they wanted to hurt someone very very badly.

It was a Tigress, around 6' tall with blue eyes, but her right leg was caught in a very large trap, which looked like a set of enormous steel jaws that had clamped around the leg.

"Who... who the hell sets traps like these?!" Hitomi growled, wanting to find the person responsible and rend them limb from limb.

"Well, it looks pretty old..." Jaden said, looking at all of the rust on the old bear trap. "But still, I see where you're coming from Hitomi-chan, we gotta get her out of that thing."

"Definitely," Hitomi replied, but as the four approached the Tigress, she growled at them.

"It's okay..." Hitomi said soothingly, slowing her approach and holding her hands in a placating gesture. "We're not here to hurt you... We just want to help you out of that thing... will you let us do that?"

The Tigress still growled at them, but not as loudly as she tried to move her leg again, only to whimper in pain. "Hang on, I'll get you out of that in a second." Hitomi said as she slowly approached the trap.

Once she was right next to the trap, she put her hands on either side of the trap's claws "Alright, get ready... now!" She said as she pulled the jaws open, giving the Tigress the moment she needed to pull her leg out of the trap, just as Hitomi released her grip as the trap closed itself.

"Phew," Hitomi said as she wiped a slight amount of sweat off of her brow-holding that trap open had been tough. "That was pretty hard, but it could definitely have gone worse. Are you alright?"

The Tigress had not run away, but it was now lying down on the ground, still nursing her wounded leg as she looked at Hitomi and the others, no longer growling at them. Walking on all fours, she slowly limped towards Hitomi.

Hitomi was slightly nervous, but she didn't show it as she remained where she was, still kneeling next to the now inert trap. When the Tigress finally got next to her, she licked Hitomi's face in a friendly manner.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hitomi replied, giggling. "I'm glad, honestly-I don't like traps like that. Out of curiosity, do you live out here in the Forest? Do you have a Tamer?"

The Tigress looked at Hitomi for a moment before she shook her head a bit sadly.

Hitomi's own face fell slightly. "I see..." she said, pausing for a moment before her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Well, would you like to join my Harem? I promise that I'll treat you kindly, and care for you as much as I do my other 'girls."

The Tigress seemed to look at Hitomi, almost as if observing her, taking in everything about her. She then smiled a bit before she moved close to Hitomi and hugged her, giving her a nice kiss on the lips, surprising Hitomi for a moment before she began returning the kiss.

"I think it's safe to say she wants to be with ya, Hitomi-chan," Jaden said with a chuckle. "She's gonna need a name though."

Hitomi thought about it for a bit, trying to come up with a good name, before she smiled. "Kohaku," she said. "It means 'Amber', and I think it fits her for some reason."

Kohaku grinned, obviously pleased with the new name, and Hitomi picked up and threw the ball, which quickly sucked the Tigress inside before twitching a few times, followed with the distinctive 'click' that indicated a successful capture. "Welcome to the family, Kohaku-chan," Hitomi said.

"Well, looks like you got your next girl, Hitomi-chan!" Jaden said. "We should probably head back now, see what the others are doing and have Sexebi tell us more about what she knows."

"Sure thing, Jaden... and, to be honest, I think we're at the point where you can refer to me without an honorific." After saying this, she turned to Kira and said, "You, too, Kira. I think the three of us are close enough to drop the honorifics with each other."

"I know," Jaden said with a grin, "but I still _love _calling you Hitomi-hime or Kira-chan, I guess it just sorta stuck for me after a while."

Hitomi smiled. "I guess that works. But... when it's just us... when the three of us are in private... do you think you could try dropping the honorifics then?"

Jaden smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Hitomi," he said. "Well let's get going girls, we best get back before the others start to worry."

"Right," Hitomi said, as the three began heading back to the others, Sexebi coming with them.

_Later, Kloden Tree_

After an hour of walking, Jaden and the others soon found themselves back at the Kloden Tree. As they continued walking, however, they soon came across a rather large crowd forming near the center of the Market District of the Tree City.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jaden asked an Elf woman, who ran by them towards the growing crowd.

"There's a Duel Monsters duel going on!" she shouted back. "Taro Daimon vs Eywa Seren, our own Duelist! It's about to start!" And with that, she quickly ran towards the crowd.

Jaden blinked as he looked at Kira and Hitomi. "You two wanna watch?" He asked.

"Sure," Hitomi replied. "Not all that often I get a chance to watch a Duel Monsters Duel. How about you, Kira?"

Kira shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do," she said before the group soon ran towards the crowd to watch the match.

_Meanwhile, within the Crowd._

In the center of where the crowd had gathered, Taro had his Duel Disk out as he faced his latest opponent across from him. She was a Duelist who had long shoulder-length braided black hair and emerald green eyes, wearing a set of black and brown robes.

"You know, even here in Kloden we have heard of the exploits of the Edo King of Games," Eywa said, grinning. "I hope you can live up to my expectations, Taro-san."

Taro grinned right back. "As do I Eywa-san," He said. "I look forward to this duel."

"Then let us begin," Eywa said as she raised her Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

_**Taro's Life Points: 8000**_

_**Eywa's Life Points: 8000**_

"I will go first," Eywa said, as she drew her first card. "First, I will summon Blackwing - Calima the Haze in Defense Mode!" She said as she placed a card on the field as the Bird-Like monster appeared. "Then, I will place Two Cards Face down, and call it a turn."

_**Eywa's Life Points: 8000**_

**Monsters: Blackwing - Calima the Haze (ATK 600/DEF 1800)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Two Face Downs**

Taro nodded. "Very well, my turn!" He said as he drew his first card. '_Judging from her first card, I suspect she uses a Blackwing Deck..._' he thought to himself, '_but I wonder... is it a complete Blackwing Deck, or does she only have some of the cards?_'

"First, I will play one card face down in defense mode," Taro said, "And I will also place two more cards face down. And I will end my turn there."

_**Taro's Life Points: 8000**_

**Monsters: One Face Down (ATK ?/DEF ?)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Two Face Downs**

"Very well, my turn!" Eywa said as she drew a card, looking at her card she grinned. "Now, since I have one Blackwing Monster on the field, I can special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" With that said, a large Bird-like Creature appeared next to Calima. "And that's not all, as I can now summon another Monster! Come forth Blackwing - Blizzard of the Far North!" With that, a white and black bird appeared.

**Blackwing - Bora the Spear (ATK 1700/DEF 800)**

**Blackwing - Blizzard of the Far North (ATK 1300/DEF 0)**

"And now, Bora! Attack his face down card!" Eywa ordered, as Bora attacked the face down monster, quickly destroying it, revealing it to be the Familiar Knight. "And that's not all, when Bora the Spear destroys a Defense Mode position monster, the difference between the attack points and defense points will inflict additional battle damage to you!"

_**Taro's Life Points: 7700**_

"And now, Blizzard will attack you life points directly!" She ordered, as once again Blizzard attacked Taro's live points directly.

_**Taro's Life Points: 6400**_

"And that will be my turn," Eywa said with a smirk. "How was that?"

Taro chuckled a bit. "Not bad, not bad at all." he said. "However, don't think your going to win this thing just yet. For now, its my turn!" He drew another card. "Next, I will activate my Familiar Knight's ability! When it is destroyed in battle, I can special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! And I play Armageddon Knight in attack mode!"

**Armageddon Knight (ATK 1400/DEF 1200)**

"Also, whenever Armageddon Knight is summoned, I can send one Dark Attribute Monster from my deck into my graveyard." He said, as he sent one such monster into his grave. "But that is not all, as I can still Normal Summon one monster! So Come Forth, Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

**Red-Eyes Wyvern (ATK 1800/DEF 1600)**

"Now, my Armageddon Knight will attack Blackwing - Blizzard of the Far North!" he ordered, as the Armageddon Knight attacked and destroyed the small bird.

_**Eywa's life points: 7900**_

"And now, my Red-Eyes Wyvern will destroy your Bora the Spear!" He commanded, as the Wyvern prepared to attack.

"Not so fast!" Eywa shouted, "Reveal Face-Down: Mirror Force!" With that, a large mirror barrier surrounded Bora "Now your attack will be sent back to you, and it will destroy all of your attack-position monsters!" And with that, Wyvern's attack was suddenly sent back.

"Reveal Trap Card!" Taro quickly shouted, "Royal Decree! While this card is face up on the field, all Trap Card effects are negated! So your Mirror Force is rendered useless!" With that, her Mirror Force suddenly shattered into pieces "Now, Red-Eyes Wyvern, one more time! Attack!"

The Red-Eyes Wyvern attacked once again, the searing hot ball of fire quickly incinerating Bora the Spear.

_**Eywa's Life Points: 7800**_

"I will end my turn with one face down." Taro said.

Eywa glared a bit at Taro for a second. "Alright then, my turn!" she said as she drew a new card. "I activate Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's special ability! Since I control one Blackwing Monster on the field, I can special summon her to the field!"

**Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (ATK 1300/DEF 400)**

"Now, I shall Tune my Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind with my Blackwing - Calima the Haze!"

All of the sudden, Calima disappeared into four stars, as Gale soared up in between them as several green circles surrounded the Blackwing. "Now, I Synchro Summon Blackwing Armor Master!" With that, a large man wearing black bird-like armor appeared on the battlefield, in Gale and Calima's place.

**Blackwing Armor Master (ATK 2500/DEF 1500)**

"Now, Blackwing Armor Master, destroy his Wyvern!" She shouted, as Blackwing Armor Master delivered a massive punch to Red-Eyes Wyvern, destroying the monster instantly.

_**Taro's Life Points: 5200**_

"And that will be the end of my turn once again," She said, smirking. "I hope you can give me a better challenge than _this,_ Taro-san."

Taro glared a bit at his opponent. "You want a challenge?" He asked. "Then you've got one... My turn!" He then drew another card. "First, I play the Magic Card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Taro drew two additional cards, looking at them he grinned. "Bingo." He said. "First, I shall play Red-Eyes B. Chick, in defense mode!" He shouted, as the baby Red-Eyes appeared on the battlefield.

**Red-Eyes B. Chick (ATK 800/DEF 500)**

"Unfortunately, he won't be staying for long," Jaden announced. "As I now send him to the Graveyard... in order to summon another card from my hand!" He send Red-Eyes B. Chick to the graveyard and grinned "Now, Come Forth! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Suddenly, the Red-Eyes B. Chick suddenly began getting bigger, and bigger, until it had fully grown into a full Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

Eywa however appeared unimpressed "So what, Blackwing has one hundred more attack points," she said. "And even if your dragon did, he can't be destroyed by battle directly."

However, she was surprised when Jaden began to chuckle. "I know that," he said. "But whoever said I was finished? I now play the Magic Card Red-Eyes Transmigration! By tributing both my Armageddon Knight, and my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can now commit a Ritual Summon!"

Suddenly, both Armageddon Knight and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon became two individual balls of light, which quickly merged into a single massive ball of red light and fire, causing some to shield their eyes. "Now, I Ritual Summon... LORD OF THE RED!" Taro shouted.

When the light died down, in place of Armageddon Knight and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, was a single figure wearing armor which looked as if it were made from the skin of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. And upon a closer look, Jaden and the others could of sworn that the new figure's face looked surprisingly like Taro's, only with Blood Red eyes.

**Lord of the Red (ATK 2400/DEF 2000)**

"However, what is a Lord, without his sword?" Taro asked with a grin, "I now equip the Lord of the Red with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" After playing the card, suddenly a jet black blade appeared floating next to the Lord of the Red, and he grasped it. "With this, his attack points raise by 1000!"

**Lord of the Red (ATK 3400/DEF 2000)**

Eywa's eyes widened before she smirked. "Still doesn't matter," she said. "Blackwing's special effect makes him immune to battle damage, even if you have more attack points."

Taro just grinned more. "Ah, but that is where you are _wrong,_" he said, causing her to blink "You see, Lord of the Red's special ability, is that if there was a chain of two or more spell cards used, which I just did, one was Red-Eyes Transmigration and the other was equipping him with his sword... he can destroy _all _monsters on your side of the field! Now Lord of the Red, destroy her Blackwing Armor Master!"

Eywa's eyes were wide as the Lord of the Red swung his sword once, and her monster was suddenly destroyed. "And now, attack her life points directly!" Taro shouted, before the Lord of the Red attacked once again, striking Eywa directly.

_**Eywa's Life Points: 4400**_

"And with that, my turn will end." Taro said, flashing her a grin.

Many of the onlookers were shocked, in one turn, Taro had managed to turn the duel around to where he was now in the lead.

Eywa glared at Taro. "This isn't over yet! My turn!" She shouted as she drew another card. "First, since you have one monster on your side of the field and I have none, I can special summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, in attack mode!"

**Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn (ATK 2000/DEF 900)**

"However, I can still summon one more monster, and I summon Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr!" She commanded, as an Orange and Red avian-like monster appeared on the field.

**Blackwing - Breeze the Zephyr (ATK 1100/DEF 300)**

"Now, I shall tune my Breeze the Zephyr with Sirocco the Dawn!" Eywa commanded, as Sirocco transformed into five stars, and Breeze flew towards them as several rings surrounded the monster.

"Now, it is time for you to meet my ace monster, Taro-San!" Eywa shouted, "Now, I summon you! Black-Winged Dragon!" Then, from the light emerged a massive Bird-like dragon, with black and red wings and clawed legs.

**Black-Winged Dragon (ATK 2800/DEF 1600)**

"With that, I shall end my turn with one face down," Eywa said. "Your move, Taro-san."

_**Taro's Life Points: 5200**_

**Monsters: Lord of the Red (ATK 3400/DEF 2000)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Royal Decree (Trap, Continuous), Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword (Equip to Lord of the Red)**

_**Eywa's Life Points: 4400**_

**Monsters: Black-Winged Dragon (ATK 2800/DEF 2000)**

**Spell/Trap Cards: Two Face-Downs**

"Very Well then," Taro said, as he drew his next card "Now, I will use the Spell Card Giant Trunade! By using this, all of our magic and trap cards are sent back to our hands!" With that, there was a massive gust of wind which sent both Eywa's and Taro's Magic and Spell cards to their hands. "However now I will re-equip my Lord of the Red with Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword! So now, Lord of the Red, attack Black-Winged Dragon!" Taro ordered as the Lord of the Red swung his sword once again, however when the attack struck Black-Winged Dragon, instead of destroying it, the impact hit its wings which caused them to glow red "What?"

"I use Black-Winged Dragon's special ability!" Eywa said. "By tributing 700 of its Attack Points, rather than take battle damage, my Dragon instead gains one Black Feather Counter." She then grinned "However, by removing that Counter, not only can I make your Lord of the Red's attack Points decrease by 700, but you also loose 700 life points as well for each counter I remove, which I can do now! Black-Winged Dragon! Attack!" With that, a beam of red light hit both Taro and Lord of the Red.

_**Taro's Life Points: 4500**_

**Monsters: Lord of the Red (ATK 2700/DEF 2000)**

"And with that, I end my turn with two face downs." Eywa said, "Your move Taro-san."

Taro's eyes narrowed at the Black-Winged Dragon as he drew his next card, before he grinned a bit "I believe you've forgotten something, Eywa-san," he said, causing the Duelist to blink "In my last turn, I used _two _spells once again. So you know what that means."

Hearing that, Eywa's eyes widened "Oh no..." she whispered.

"Oh yes," Taro said, "So now, Lord of the Red, destroy Black-Winged Dragon!" Once again, the Lord of the Red swung his sword, causing the Black-Winged Dragon ot suddenly explode. "But that's not it, as I can now use Red-Eyes Wyvern's special ability! By Removing from play the Wyvern from my Graveyard, I can now special summon one Red-Eyes Monster from my Graveyard! And I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Appearing right next to the Lord of the Red, emerged none other than the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400/ DEF 2000)**

"Also, since Lord of the Red is equipped with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, he gains 500 attack points for each Dragon-Type Monster on the field!"

**Lord of the Red (ATK 3200/DEF 2000)**

"So now... Red-Eyes! Lord of the Red! Attack her Life Points directly!" With that, both the Lord of the Red and the Red-Eyes attacked, the former swiping his sword as the latter let loose a blast of fire, both of which hit Eywa sending dust everywhere.

_**Eywa's Life Points: 0**_

"And that's a wrap," Taro said, as the monsters disappeared from the field before he walked towards Eywa. "Well, Eywa-san, I have to admit this right now... I loved the challenge you gave me today. It's not everyday where I have to summon Lord of the Red."

Eywa looked at Taro for a moment, before smiling a bit herself. "I can say the same about you, Taro-san," She said. "It has been a while since I was forced to summon my Black-Winged Dragon. The stories about you being an amazing duelist are not exaggerations."

Taro smiled as well "Why thank you," he said, "I just do the best I can, I do look forward for the day we duel again though."

"Same here," Eywa said as she turned around and left, and soon the large crowd began to break up.

"Awesome duel, Taro!" Jaden said as he, Kira, Hitomi, and Sexebi approached him.

Taro chuckled a bit. "Thank you, Jaden-san," he said. "I just... hu?" He then looked at Jaden, or more specifically Sexebi, who was floating behind him. "Holy... Jaden, is that Sexebi?"

Jaden blinked before he turned around to Sexebi, who was shyly hiding herself behind him, causing Jaden to smile, "Yeah, it's her," he said. "We ran into her in the forest, and she says she has an idea on how to get the infiltration team into the Stronghold."

"She does?" Takeshi asked as he and Sayane walked up. "That will certainly be useful when the time comes." Takeshi then turned to Taro and said, "We heard about the Duel all the way over at the Training Grounds, and Sayane and I were intrigued enough to come and watch. That was quite the Duel, Taro-san."

"Why thank you," Taro said. "I do my best." He then turned to Hitomi. "So, did you find any Pokegirls, Hitomi-san?"

"I did," she said. "We came across a Tigress caught in this old trap, and after I got her out of it, I asked her if she wanted to come with me and she accepted. I still need to Tame her, but I'll do that later."

"That's right," Jaden said. "Say Takeshi, you know where Christina is right now?"

"Still with her parents, and the rest of her family," Takeshi said, smiling. "To say it's a big family reunion for her and the others is an understatement. Christina actually wanted you to see her in her old room near the top of the tree."

Jaden nodded. "Alright, I'll go see her," he said, turning to Hitomi and Kira. "See you girls later," he said. "You wanna come Sexebi? I think Chris-chan would love to meet you."

Sexebi blushed a bit, but nodded. "S-Sure!" She said, before Jaden and Sexebi turned and left the others, heading towards the tree.

_Meanwhile, with Ryu_

The members of the Kloden Smithing Guild watched in awe as Ryu worked quickly, yet at the same time... his work was peerless. He knew what tempature was the most efficient to his work and he didn't even look when grabbing each ore he was using. They were so entranced they that didn't notice as Sexmet and Bastit walked in. As they watched the sword Ryu was forging slowly got bigger and bigger, and by the time Ryu doused the blade it was nearly as tall as him and two palm lengths wide at the base. "Would you mind ensuring that there's a steady supply of water in here?" Ryu asked the Guild Master, who nodded dumbly in agreement, still in shock at watching Ryu work. "Thank you, I would do it myself, but I'm afraid even _I _need my rest."

"Y... Yes of course, we'll have the apprentices look over it." The Master informed snapping out of his stupor. "Also... if I may ask... why did you make the sword so large... it looks... like a sharpened chunk of metal..."

Ryu shrugged. "My instincts guide me while Forging," Ryu answered. "That's about the only way I can think of to describe it."

The Guild Master nodded in understanding and barked out to a group of apprentices to ensure that the blade was looked after and that a steady supply of water was brought in. "You know, when sis said you looked amazing while you worked... she wasn't kidding," Bastit said in praise to Ryu as they approached. "You are a very skilled smith."

Ryu smiled his thanks to Bastit as he picked up a towel to dry himself off of his sweat. "Thank you Lady Bastit, Lady Sexmet, that is high praise indeed from Legendaries such as yourselves," Ryu said with a slight bow.

Ryu was slightly surprised when he saw Bastit pout as many males, and females, in the area suddenly groaned in slight arousal at the sight of her folding her arms under her bust and jutting them out even more. "Just call me Bastit, and her Sexmet, no need to be formal," she instructed, getting a blink and a nod from Ryu. "Also we were hoping to speak with you in private, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Ryu assured with a smile. "Why don't we go to the guest rooms to speak." He gestured for them to follow him completely missing the grin Bastit had on her face, and while Sexmet's face remained carefully neutral, a slight glimmer of lust was seen in her eyes.

"So what can I help you two with?" Ryu asked as they entered the room that was assigned to him. He turned to face them and just as he turned, he froze as he suddenly found Bastit's lips meeting his own. He blinked as she separated from him with a wide grin on her face, and he looked over to Sexmet who was looking at him lustfully. "Um... not sure what to say to be honest."

_*****LEMON ALERT!*****_

Bastit giggled seductively as she gently pushed him over to the large bed in the room. "It's simple really, _we _are impressed with you..." She stated as she started to peel off her clothing while Sexmet was taking off her armor and weapons. "And as we are certain Macavity explained as to why she joined that Kenji kid... we too feel a reaction to you..."

Ryu was silent for a minute as the pair finished disrobing leaving themselves in their birthday suits. "I... would be a moronic idiot of the highest calibre to not take you up on your offer," He stated before smiling at the pair. "Welcome to the family, the partially psychotic, highly dysfunctional, but very loving family."

Bastit giggled at the more tacturn Sexmet merely grinned before they both decended upon the unresisting Smith. They quickly removed him of his shirt before Sexmet pulled him into an intense make out session allowing her tongue to explore his mouth. Bastit occupied herself with his pants quickly divesting him of them and his underpants. Upon seeing his steel hard member, the lust in her eyes grew in intensity as she took it into her hands and gently pumped a few times, getting an appreciative groan from Ryu as his hands fondled Sexmet's breasts, making the Legendary moan happily into the kiss.

Bastit ran her tongue along the main vein that throbbed on his dick before engulfing it with her mouth as she coiled her tongue around the tip of it, earning a long moan from Ryu as one of his hands went to her head as he started to scratch her at the base of her cat ears, making her purr/moan around his cock, doubling his pleasure.

Bastit's mind was starting to grow hazy as she continued her ministrations, one hand massaging his balls while the other hand had her finger's plunging in and out of her pussy, feeling a strong burning sensation building up. '_This... this is amazing..._' She thought hazily, having some trouble putting coherent thoughts together outside of 'Suck, lick, and fuck'. '_I've never felt like this before, not even with _him.'

Sexmet found herself thinking much the same thing as she found herself straddling Ryu's face as he laid back on the bed, mewling in pleasure as his tongue seemed to find all of the right spots to bring her repeatedly to orgasm. It was actually a little known fact that Sexmet actually had the lowest pleasure threshold of all the Legendaries, and with her endurance she could actually have near 50 orgasms in the course of a single Taming session, her sister held the record of 99 orgasms in a single session. "Good... so good..." She mewled out as she rocked her hips in sync with his tongue. "More... I want more..."

Ryu smirked as he continued his ministrations to the Legendary Dark Lioness loving the taste of her spearmint flavoured juices that spilled out quite rapidly. He was doing everything that he could to hold back his own orgasm as Bastit was working him over wanting to prolong the pleasure of her mouth massaging and occasionally swallowing his cock into her throat.

"B... Bastit... gonna cum..." He warned gritting his teeth breaking away from Sexmet's pussy to look down at the Legendary Sex Kitten to see her looking at him beggingly.

She briefly took him out to speak to him. "I want to taste it," She mewled out desperately. "I want to taste your cum... _Master~_"

That did it as she took him into her mouth once more, he shouted out a warning to her as he exploded into her mouth making her moan as his thick spunk filled her mouth forcing her to swallow two mouthfuls before his orgasm sputtered out leaving her with another mouthful of her spunk. She moaned as she swirled it around her mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted it. '_It's so delicious... _' She thought distractedly before opening her eyes and saw her sister collapsed on the bed panting as she recovered from the multiple orgasms.

Bastit moved on her hands and knees to her sister, her rear moving seductively, knowing Ryu was watching her every movement, the knowledge turned her on even more as she leaned over her sister whose eyes fluttered open to see her leaning in for a kiss. She managed to get Sexmet's mouth open enough to use her tongue to pour Ryu's spunk into the Dark Lioness' mouth, making the Legendary moan at the taste of it.

Ryu watched as the Legendary Sisters shared _his _spunk between the two of them, and felt his cock twitch in response. Getting to his knees he moved over to Bastit who was still on her hands and knees next to her sister. He placed his hands on her hips and ran his cock along her slit making her moan as she broke away from the kiss, her entire body shivering in anticipation of being penetrated. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes clouded and hooded with lust as she spoke, her voice husky and needy. "_Please~,_" She mewled out desperately. "I want it _so-o-o-o _badly. Please fuck me with you magnificent cock... _Master~_"

Ryu felt himself shudder slightly at the rush of power he felt when the Legendary called him 'master', but pushed it off to the side as he pressed his chest to her back, positioning his cock to that it was just about penetrating her making her mewl in desperation jerking her hips slightly wanting it to claim her deepest depths and Ryu took hold of her heavy D-cup breasts sinking his finger's in the soft, supple, yet firm, skin. "So, I'm your master now?" he asked softly into her ear, loud enough for Sexmet to hear as she looked up at them her own eyes heated in lust and need. "You do know what that means right?"

"Yes-s-s-s." Bastit hissed out, her hips jerking again to try and get him into her as his hands expertly teased her sensitive nipples. "We belong to you, we follow your orders, and we _want _to be your cum buckets... to use for your own pleasure~!"

"Master~" Sexmet purred as she moved herself to her elbows, looking up at Ryu and surprising him at her almost adoring eyes. "We are your family, but we belong to you, you _own _us~"

Ryu blinked before grinning. "I may own you... but know this, outside of our bedroom play..." he whispered to them. "I value each and every one of you as your own person, not as an object, understood?"

"We understand," Bastit assured with a grin, a spark of love starting to develop in her and Sexmet's eyes. "I'm glad you were the one meant for us Master."

"So am I..." Sexmet admitted as she rased her head up next to Ryu's and nuzzled the side of his face in a very cat like manner. "Anyone else would have lorded it over us..."

Ryu smirked as he brought one hand away from Bastit's breasts and up to Sexmet's head to kiss her deeply as he finally sheathed himself in Bastit's pussy making the Sex Kitten mewl/moan/shout out loudly in pleasure as she arched her back.

'_It's... _perfect...' Bastit thought her mind going white as he pushed into her and straight into her womb breaching her cervix easily, something no other man or even dildo has been capable of doing since Sukebe. "Oh Sukebe," She breathed as her vision went white at her orgasm. "HARD!" She shouted out in the middle of her orgasm as Ryu started to push in and out of her rapidly spasming pussy. "Fuck me into Oblivion... _MASTER!_"

Ryu complied as he hammered away into her pussy that seemed to be perfectly formed to his cock as he fit snugly within her, hitting the bumpy walls of her womb with each thrust without effort as he continued to make out with Sexmet as he straightened himself out. One hand on Bastit's hips, the other hand was fingering Sexmet's pussy as she moaned and spasmed around his finger. "B... Bas, gonna cum!" He warned as he continued to thrust.

"In me, in me~!" Bastit moaned/shouted as she tried to jerk her hips back towards him, her mouth was open as her upper body collapsed onto the bed, drool escaping from her lips. "I love it so much, I love your cock so much, please... fuck me hard... cum in my womb!"

Ryu grunt as he suddenly slammed his hips full against her soft ass cheeks and let out a light shout as he erupted into her, flooding her womb and pussy, so much so that it started to spill out of her pussy. He pulled out of her, and a lewd squelch was heard as he did so, before her pussy lips closed, trapping the remaining spunk within her.

Sexmet smiled at the sight of her sister with a fucked stupid look on her face, something that only Hentai had been able to achieve so far, and turned to Ryu, licking her lips as her pussy still tingled from the orgasm that his fingers brought her to. "If you can do that to my sister..." She purred out as she lay on her back and showed off her flexibility by bringing her knees up to her head as she used her fingers to pull her pussy lips apart. "Then I can't wait to see what will happen with me... _Master~_"

Ryu smirked as he crawled over to Sexmet and started to push his cock into her her pussy already starting to gush out as she was orgasming from just the insertion, then like her sister a sheet of white was drawn over her eyes as he bottomed out in her womb making her let out a loud moan/mewl that turned into a keening wail as he started to hammer into her.

He looked up as he felt something soft and furry press against his back moving in sync with his thrusts to see Bastit in her Catgirl form covered in short, soft golden fur as she purred against him, her hands reaching around to play with her sister's clit, making her wail increase in pitch.

After a couple of seconds Sexmet seemed to lose her voice as Ryu and Bastit continued their 'assault' on her as her mouth formed voiceless words and cries. She had long since lost count of the number of orgasms she had as her mind seemed to have burned out from the pleasure, her body moving on instinct to gain more pleasure. Ryu grunted as he felt his balls churn once more. "Gonna cum, 'Met," he warned the Legendary, whose response was to move her legs around both Ryu and Bastit so that he couldn't pull out. "Cumming!" He shouted as he rammed himself fully against Sexmet and erupted within her, and much like with Bastit his seed started to spill out of her pussy, that quickly trapped it within her by closing as soon as he pulled his cock out of her.

"Mm, _Master~_" Bastit cooed as she pulled at Ryu kissing him again, her furred hands playing with his still hard tool. "I want to keep _playing~_"

Ryu grinned in response as he manipulated his Chi to form two Full Bunshins, making her eyes widen. "Good thing I can keep going then," He whispered into her ear as she felt her pussy become a veritable flood in her arousal. "Because I want to taste every part of my new... _pets._"

_*****End Lemon!*****_

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**DARK ELF, the Mystic S&M Elfgirl Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Poison/Magic  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Omnivore. Tends to lean toward a meat-heavy diet.  
**Role:** Trackers and Hunters. Good tacticians, but better in urban and enclosed environments.  
**Libido:** Average. Up to High with a trusted/favored tamer.  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Poison, Rock, Psychic, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Steel, Electric  
**Attacks:** Levitation, Bitch Slap, Erotic Kiss, Nipple Cripple, Spank, Needleshot, Toxic Sword, Vine Bondage, Vine Whip, Power Bolt, Shield, Hypnotic Gaze, Glare, Rune Chain (Lv. 20), Hydra Whip (Lv. 35) Enslaving Kiss (Lv. 55)  
**Enhancements:** Longevity, Magical Affinity, Poison Affinity, Night-vision, Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes (x4), Intuitively learns Bondage Attacks  
**Disadvantages:** Light attacks tend to disorient and in rare cases cause temporary blindness or to become light-headed  
**Evolves:** Dark Lady (Moon Stone), Bondage Elf (normal), Enchantress (Mana Crystal)  
**Evolves From:** Elf (Dark Stone), Drow Zee (Dark Stone)

Common tamer wisdom says, "You may be able to mistake a Drow Zee for a Dark Elf, but you'll never mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee."

Most Dark Elves share common physical traits with the Drow Zee. Nearly all have obsidian-black skin and pointed ears from their elf heritage. The majority express blood red eyes and bone-white hair done up in various styles from elaborate to simple, depending on the amount of personal power a Dark Elf has (or just personal preference, in some cases). Occasionally, there are aberrations, and hair color will have a light purple or light blue hue, or even a startling blood red, with eye color running the gamut from amethyst to blue to golden (green has never been documented), but these are the exceptions, not the rule. Body type varies in height, and Dark Elves typically have larger busts than their Elf cousins, much to the Elf's dismay, varying from a healthy C cup to the occasional overlush double-Ds. There have been only one or two documented Dark Elves with breasts that are smaller than the average. Although much more rare than the Drow Zee evolved Dark Elves, those of this breed that evolve from an Elf typically have lighter colored skin, often ranging from a gray to a light blue, all the way up to a chocolate brown color. Their eyes become light-sensitive, and many threshold or domesticated Dark Elves resort to wearing sunglasses to assist with their vision during the day. However, physical similarities is about the only way that any tamer may mistake a Dark Elf for a Drow Zee, and the reasoning behind this is simple.

A Dark Elf's personality differs drastically depending on their environment. Among other Dark Elves, they fall into the typical habits of their known 'society', becoming ruthless, conniving, power-hungry, vicious and unforgiving. Having two Dark Elves in a harem is typically asking for trouble, unless one of the two is willing to accept the other as the more powerful of the pairing. Even then, the conflict never really ends. It merely subsides, picking the occasional moment for the subservient Dark Elf to test the dominant one's defenses. This, needless to say, can be very damaging during a pitched Tamer battle. This attitude amongst other Dark Elves is the reason this Pokégirl breed is so rare. When amongst themselves, without an external threat, they turn on each other, dominating and killing in displays of power. Older Dark Elves are respected, not, per se, for their personal power(which is typically impressive), but because they have lived for so long, and are considered to have the title 'Matrons'. This does not save them from normal power plays and betrayals, they just have enough sense and power to survive these trials with little problem. When outside the societal structure that occurs whenever Dark Elves congregate, they do a complete about-face in terms of personality. Dark Elves are typically proud and noble, holding themselves with great pride to be what they are. Their power-plays and betrayal never express themselves among groups of Pokégirls that -aren't- Dark Elves, beyond normal harem dynamics. When questioned, Dark Elves seem to imply that such things, when not amongst other Dark Elves, aren't worth their time. It has been noted by several researchers, however, that some Dark Elves simply do not care for such political maneuvering amongst their own kind, although this is typically found in those that evolve from Elves. So far, there is no evidence to support why this is the case, although there are some researchers looking into the matter.

One surprising trait that all Dark Elves share is a specific weakness towards males. This is what makes them so valuable to Tamers. A Dark Elf rarely, if ever, attempts any type of dominating powerplay against a Tamer. When bonded, they are almost whorishly slavish and faithful to their Tamer and/or Owner, offering themselves no matter the time or the place, making helpful suggestions and overall being very, very useful and protecting. Nothing is so amazing to watch than a Dark Elf successfully keep a Domina from having any effect on their mutual Tamer. This trait is so universal among Dark Elves and so ingrained in their psyche that it's nearly impossible for a female tamer to keep a Dark Elf in their harem. Unless the female tamer psychologically manipulates the Dark Elf to see the female as falling into the role of her 'Matron' - a tricky, and troublesome effort at best. Most Female Tamers don't bother, instead viewing Dark Elves as very valuable trading Pokégirls. All in all, it's this quirk of the breed that makes them universally distrusted by all Anti-male organizations, and viewed with some amusement by such groups as the Amazon Preserve. Initial research into Dark Elf pack dynamics was met with some skepticism when first documented. Most Researchers claimed that such viciousness would have the entire breed dying off in quick order.

They were right, but the solution to this problem wasn't documented for many years to come. Every so often(the specific trigger is unknown, but speculated to occur whenever the year is what was once called a 'leap year', a group of Dark Elves will undergo a Breeding Frenzy, their libidos ramping up to 'Extremely High' as they mate with themselves, other Pokégirls, and any Tamer that happens to come along. Despite having a normally low-level feral state, during their Breeding Frenzy, they fall into a near mindlessness. Typically lasting a week, once past, all Dark Elves that were triggered undergo parthenogenesis. This population boom is what keeps Dark Elves as a breed from dying out. Notably, they are NOT easier to capture during this frenzy, but a smart tamer can successfully lure a powerful Dark Elf away from the group and capture (or bond) her once the frenzy passes.

For many Dark Elves, being captured within bonds is a close, intimate thing that can enhance pleasure by extracting a small amount of pain at most- hurting the one she is with is something that she tries to avoid. It's the intimacy that she truly enjoys. The ability to not fight back, to trust her partner, is a thrill that a Dark Elf loves. This is a fairly sharp contrast to the Domina's line of thinking, and having one of both breeds in the same harem is not suggested, as the Domina breed will often attempt to break the Dark Elf and mold her to her ways in many known and reported cases. In any case, Dark Elves rather dislike the Domina breed, and Domina view them as if they were apprentices (whether or not the Dark Elf agrees with them). Often, this leads to fights that lead to a taming session at some point, as each will attempt to maneuver the other into some sort of bindings. It seems that neither breed is willing to let it go, however, hence the suggestion that no tamer should have a Domina-breed or a Dark Elf in the same harem at the same time.

Every so often, a Dark Elf will be born that does not express the typical glee and hunger for the cut-throat social dynamics of the Dark Elf society. Instead, they find it tragic, lamenting their sisters bloodlust and escaping their society as soon as possible. Normal Dark Elves refer to these individuals in a mixture of contempt and humor as 'Drizzlings', and most Tamers get the impression normal Dark Elves are having a very good laugh at their 'reformed' sisters expense. These 'Drizzlings' often have a sweet-as-sugar attitude when among humans and Pokégirls, making them even more valuable among Tamers. These 'Drizzlings' are often accepted by Dark Elves that evolved from elves, and are often found in their own little colonies away from any contact with what are considered 'typical' Dark Elves. Strangely, Dark Elves that evolve from Elves that follow this attitude are considered 'normal' amongst those that are typical Dark Elves. Researchers speculate that this is due to the fact that they can be identified easily (their skin coloration is most commonly lighter than the typical Dark Elf has), though this has been neither confirmed nor debunked.

Dark Elves, while not making a good Alpha, often make an excellent Beta, as they are willing to submit to another Pokégirl that expresses more power or intelligence than them. They make excellent mothers to human males, but terrible ones to human females, viewing them with contempt that they were born with such a weak body, and often urge them to undergo threshold as soon as feasible. Dark Elves claim that they typically get along well with other Pokégirls, including other elf breeds. Elf-type Pokégirl would claim otherwise, citing the Dark Elf's normally superior and noble attitude resulting in a number of conflicting incidents. However, other than the obvious attitudes towards Domina and most other Elf-type Pokégirls (other than Drow Zee, it seems), the Dark Elf's claim seems to be the most prominently supported amongst tamers and harem studies that have been polled.

During the end of the war, when Dark Elves became somewhat more common in Sukebe's army, they were found in small groups of four to six Pokégirls that would track and hunt down human survivors trying to escape the cities that the Pokégirl armies had overrun. However, their numbers remained small for reasons unknown to humans until the first Tamers came into being, at which point it was learned that Dark Elves, despite their origins, seem to be independent as a whole, despite found in groups. After the war, the Dark Elves were not often found or captured, and they were a relatively unknown breed until 87 AS or so, when the first recorded instance of an Elf evolved into a Dark Elf. It wasn't until 93 AS that a Drow Zee was found to evolve into one as well. Since then, they have been found in harems throughout the world. Feral Dark Elves, however, are difficult to find, although they have been recorded to live underground and among the remains of old city ruins from pre-Sukebe times. Ferals of this breed are a very individualistic bunch, with some living with others in groups of around half a dozen, while others hunt and live in pairs or singly. Semi-feral dark elves are found more commonly in city ruins than in caves, scratching a living off of the what they can find to eat in and around their territory. Often, it's the ones that live in caves that manage to get along better than most Dark Elves that live together, though there have been some documented times when small groups of Dark Elves manage to live together in peace. When in larger groups, however, is when their dislike towards one another gets completely out of hand.

In battle, Dark Elves are a fearful type to behold, as they prefer to fight from afar rather than up close, and they are equally useful in standard battles as they are in sex battles. Their speed and magical attacks allow the Dark Elf to outmaneuver many opponents, and if not, can use several attacks that can wither down her opponent at any given range. Their levitation technique allows them to not be hampered by terrain like other elves might be, a major advantage against other Pokégirl types that are land-bound. However, their strength is something left to be desired, although most tamers do not mind this problem if they can train the Pokégirl enough. In a sex battle, their magical abilities give them several advantages, the least of which being their Rune Chain technique to bind the opponent. With this in use, there's little that the opponent can do until the Dark Elf releases her. This is a favored technique of all Dark Elves, even while being tamed by her tamer or in any battle- a bound target is easier to hit and deal with, and in taming it just excites a Dark Elf more. And combined with the Dark Elf's natural intelligence when it comes to strategy, these Pokégirls are often considered for an Alpha or Beta position within any harem. Towards the others in her Tamer's harem, a Dark Elf is perhaps a little condescending towards those who are weaker, but rarely is it taken out of control. She does enjoy being allowed to assist her tamer with taming other Pokégirls, however. There is one thing to note about Dark Elves, however, that a tamer that uses her in a combat harem should be aware of: they are easily blinded by sudden flashes of light, thanks to their light-sensitive eyes.

Unlike normal Elves and the typical Elf breeds, Dark Elves can survive and thrive easily in a much wider range of environments, and are not limited to non-polluted areas. They typically prefer underground areas, such as naturally formed caves, but a number have professed a liking toward the more run-down urban structures when properly reconditioned.

_**ELFQUEEN, the Regal Forest Queen Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Plant/Magic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **Vegetarian  
**Role: **Caretaker of forests, ruler among elves. Lands an ElfQueen and a team of Elves cultivate have a 220% crop yield, however they make poor pets in urban areas and rapidly sicken in polluted regions.  
**Libido: **Average to High (can become Extreme with Tamers they are emotionally attached to)  
**Strong Vs: **Psychic, Plant, Ground, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Fire, Dark, Fighting  
**Attacks: Power **Bolt, Dazzle, Reflect, Heal, Command Plants, Summon (Elf-types save for Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens), Rose Whip, Wood Tower, Grass Floor, Lance  
**Enhancements: **Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magic Affinity, Gardener, Enhanced Hearing (x4)  
**Disadvantages: **Takes double damage from Fire attacks.  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Elf (orgasm)

ElfQueens evolve from Elves who experience intense orgasms, most often from one they are Delta-bonded to. When this occurs the Elf gains two feet in height and usually one to two cup sizes (maxing out at around six feet and a D cup). Their skin becomes pale and their hair (if not already this color) typically becomes shades of red, brown, or blonde, though bright blue, silver, or even white are not unheard of. For some reason all ElfQueens can be found in flowing, low-cut gowns that match the colors of the local trees (silver if there are no local trees) and change colors with the seasons.

Feral ElfQueens claim forests, or large sections of forests, as their domains, sending out a mystical call that attracts Feral Elves to them. Typically the Queen forms a colony of twenty to a hundred Elves, with Avariel Elves, Dark Maidens, Drow Zees, High Elves, and occasionally the odd Golden Elf or Grandelf mixed in. Within her domain the ElfQueen claims absolute authority, but practically this is usually limited by the amount of other Pokégirls and humans in the area. Once a colony is established the Queen has her subjects start making natural-seeming modifications to the lands about them, to provide for better food, defense, and plant growth. Forests under an ElfQueen's care experience rapid growth but ElfQueens are cautious enough to know both when to stop planting and when to trim back the woods to maintain ecological balance. Somewhere within the woods the ElfQueen will establish her Court. Oftentimes the Court might be situated in a grove though some ElfQueens have been known to have large trees made into their palatial homes. It seems to be a matter of taste. When two Feral ElfQueens cross paths one of two things happens. Either the "defending" Queen plays gracious hostess to her fellow royalty or (if one or both are of the arrogant, snobbish persuasion) a fight breaks out. These battles are rarely to the death. Usually the loser is forced to concede her domain to the winner and become a servant of the victor.

Tamed and Feral ElfQueens share a few common traits. First is their love of nature, especially plant life. ElfQueens always carry some token of the plant world with them, be it their traditional flower-wreaths, flowers sewn into their clothes or woven into their hair, or even vine bracelets, chokers, or anklets. They both hold Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, and Bondage Queens in nothing but the lowest of contempt, openly ridiculing them as mockeries of Elvenkind. Tamed ElfQueens will not usually start attacks on Dark Elves, Bondage Elves, or Bondage Queens they run across, but they will loudly encourage their Tamers and Harem-sisters to avoid such Pokégirls or drive them away. Feral ElfQueens have an attack-on-sight policy. Putting an ElfQueen and a Dark Elf, Bondage Elf, or Bondage Queen in the same harem is a very bad idea. The ElfQueen will likely lash out, provoking battles until one or the other is dead or otherwise removed. Finally, both Tamed and Feral ElfQueens have a very odd deference to Grandelves. They become meek and quiet in the presence of Grandelves, and tend to rely on them for advice. Also, both kinds of ElfQueens get along well with High Elves.

In battle ElfQueens take on a field commander position. They direct their subjects (and for Tamed ones their sisters) into strategic positions. Because an ElfQueen gets to know her subjects (or Harem-sisters) early on they generally know the strengths and weaknesses of what and who they have to work with and lay out their plans accordingly. Weaker subjects or sisters are directed towards where there is the least risk while others are deployed as best as the situation will allow and the ElfQueen provides support from a distance with her attacks. While the ElfQueen doesn't like to fight herself, she will to protect her subjects or Harem-sisters. They often get quite protective of other Elf-types in a Harem, as well as smaller and physically or emotionally weaker Harem-sisters, and have been known to put themselves in danger to protect those Sisters. When they do directly battle it's from long-range, using their power to control plants to twist the environment to their benefit and lashing out with Rose Whip and Power Bolt, often after dazzling a foe.

ElfQueens generally have average to high libidos. Although they only need Taming twice in a month, they are happy to receive it whenever. When it comes to Taming an ElfQueen loses her air of detachment from the world and can become very blunt with her desires, but only in private. In public they are prim ladies when the subject is brought up. With Tamers they are emotionally bonded to (or Delta-bonded with) an ElfQueen's libido rapidly increases to Extreme and they become very demanding of their lover's time and attention. They don't like to share their partners and they don't like being kept waiting either.

_**BASTIT, the Legendary Sex Kitten Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Near Human (Feline)  
**Element:** Magic (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet:** human style foods, particularly fish and cream and energy drawn from sex  
**Role:** morale booster, "Goddess of Pleasure"  
**Libido:** Extreme  
**Strong Vs:** Rock, Fighting, Psychic, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** None (Ghost, Dark)  
**Attacks:** Tail Slap, Double Slap, Hyper Slap, Tackle, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Sing, Roar, Agility, Smile, Reflect, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Recover, Heal, Teleport, "Call me Queen", Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-in-ear, Ear Blow, Cuddle, Sex Attacks 1, 2, 3, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations  
**Enhancements: **Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, High libido, High Stamina  
**Evolves: **N/A  
**Evolves From:** N/A

Bastit is one of the very rare Legendary Pokégirls. Made by Sukebe in the most interesting of fashions…

Bastit is the FIRST G-Spliced in Pokégirl history. A cross between a Catgirl and a Megami-sama. She is a powerful, loyal, and free-spirited Legendary who is helpful to all forms of life, be they human of Pokégirl.

Sukebe had created her basically for one thing. Sex, sex, and then even more sex! To accomplish this goal, Sukebe had modeled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) so that Bastit would be well versed in forms of pleasure. This is quite evident, as the few times Bastit was seen fighting; she used a wide-range of sexually stimulating attacks. However, she is not limited to just sexual techniques, she has quite an array of powerful magic attacks and effects. She also has quite a few healing techniques as well. Another strength of Bastit is she has a sweet smelling pheromone that her body releases naturally. No human or Pokégirl could stand up to her when she releases her pheromones at full strength. Her pheromones cause a person to calm down quite a bit, to the point that they would do anything for her. Bastit is also known as the "Mother of Cat-types", since she always loves to 'baby' other cat Pokégirls, treating them as if they were her own children.

Because of her heritages, Bastit can take two forms, all depending on her mood. One is of a woman of 5'7" in height, with tanned skin, emerald eyes, long black hair, golden-furred cat ears, and wearing a thin white tunic, sandals, and gold jewelry of different sorts, including necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, and a gold tiara with a sapphire gemstone in the center with a relief of a cat sitting on its hind-legs, and Egyptian hieroglyphs adorn all the pieces of jewelry she wears.

Her other form is a near-human Catgirl. She wears the same clothing, but in the second form she is more cat-like, with a layer of short golden fur covering her from head to toe, she gains a tail, claws where her fingernails were, and her height increases to 6' exactly.

An interesting note is that Bastit was not meant to be a Legendary. In fact, she was originally just meant to keep Sukebe company, a favored 'pet' you could say… To this day, no one is sure how Bastit's done it, but she is actually one of the most powerful Magic-types around; more than likely coming from the Megami-sama DNA in her. To this day, Bastit is still seen from time to time. It's speculated she keeps a low-profile for the most part, staying in her more human form and pretending to be just a plain-old Megami-sama… She seems to appear to those with strong cat Pokégirl ancestry, and those with high empathy.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:Truly Unique: All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Bastit's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below).Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Bastit has No Weakness (Level 65). If she were to face a Ghost or a Dark-type Pokégirl or anything else that was considered Strong Vs Magic, at or below level 65, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirl at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Bastit's lexicon of special attributes:Temptress: Being that Sukebe had modeled Bastit after the ancient Egyptian Goddess of Pleasure, (among other things) Bastit is very well versed in all forms of 'pleasure', both carnal and otherwise. She can seduce, tempt, or mislead people with her Pheromones: Bastit has a special pheromone she releases that can cause a person to feel good about themselves… It also leaves them wanting pleasure, which Bastit is more than happy to help them Cat Syndrome: When Sukebe created Bastit he ended up emulating many parts of Bastit's supposed personality. Some considered Bastit the protector of children. This translates to the fact that Bastit tends to have a motherly attitude towards other Pokégirls, unless they tend to be aggressive and, well, jerks! Bastit doesn't like Pokégirls into dominating during sex. She has a bit of Catgirl DNA in her, which reflects in her appearance, personality, and attitude. Bastit is also considered the 'mother' of all cat-types.

_**SEXEBI, the Legendary Mistress Of Time Pokégirl  
**_**Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Plant/Magic  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare (Unique)  
**Diet: **Vegetarian, mainly fruits and nuts  
**Role: **Mistress of Time, Emergency evacuation  
**Libido: **Average (assumed)  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water, Poison  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice  
**Attacks: **Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Agility, Aura Of Cute, Reduce, Enlarge, Teleport, Dissolve, Illusion, Power Bolt, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Wood Tower, Command Plants, Leaf Shield, Catnip Kiss, Antitoxin, Sleep Powder, Lust Dust, Bloom, Buttsprout, Solar Beam  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x10), Immunity to all poisons, Wings, Ultra light body, Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities  
**Limitations: **Exceedingly shy, Body is extremely fragile against physical attacks, easily frightened  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **None

A smaller Legendary that her sisters, Sexebi was of the original thirteen Legendaries to make an appearance during the Revenge War. Short, around 4'4", with light green skin, wide, blue eyes with black rings around them, short green hair that curls up in a crest, two small antennae on her brow and fairy-like wings, she also wore no clothing on her slender, petite body.

Initially, Sexebi's role was as a rescue worker for Sukebe's forces. She would stop time, freezing only her human attackers and allow badly injured Pokégirls to escape the battlefield. Sukebe tried to get her into a more active fighting role, but she constantly refused, drawing the ire of her more violent sisters, especially Atmuff, the only thing saving her from the warrior Pokégirl's wrath being her Aura Of Absolute Cuteness, which enhanced her already cute appearance to the point where even Atmuff couldn't bring herself to hurt her.

Consequently, Atmuff decided to spend more time away from her sister after that.

As the Revenge War wore down, Sexebi was seen less and less, usually seen chatting with one of the Legendary Birds or healing someone who had been attacked by a Feral Poison-type Pokégirl, the most notable time being in the year 200 AS, when she used her Antitoxin to heal completely someone who had been infected almost to the point of death by a Widow's bite, healing even the acidic damage caused by the attack.

Sexebi hated all the fighting, especially the in-fighting between various Legendaries, and tried to no avail to get them to get along. Her last officially noted appearance was shortly after the fight that slew Atmuff was in the Capital Continent, where she was seen talking to both Moan and Whore-Oh.

Since then, reports of her activities have been scarce, mostly rumors and innuendo. The primary rumor is that Sexebi has started to explore time, traveling in and out of the future and past, learning what she can. She is said to have made her primary residence deep with a forest glen, surrounded by beautiful plants and blossoms of all kind, set deep within a ring of trees and guarded by many Plant-type Pokégirls. She sometimes is found by a kind-hearted Tamer and is Tamed by him or her. Those who have Tamed her are the ones who tell tales of her, speaking of the grand and glorious adventures through time that they and their harem were taken on. Although when pressed to reveal where Sexebi is located, they quickly 'forget' what they were talking about and change the subject. If pressed further, a fight usually ensures that is quickly broken up by local law enforcement.

Sexebi is the epitome of sweetness and innocence, and loathes violence of any kind, being one of the primary supporters of Whore-Oh's dream. The few times she's been found by a Tamer wanting to capture her she's panicked, either throwing out clouds of Sleep Powder, Bloom, Lust Dust, and Buttsprout, or launching leech seeds, or creating an illusions, or manipulating plant life into thick barriers to help delay her pursuers before teleporting away, in a few instances suffering a severe injury from a lucky attack that got through to strike her small, fragile, and ill-suited for combat body. But she is capable of violence, and, like all Legendaries, is extremely powerful.

Once, in the year 250 AS, a Team Rocket member known only as Iron Mask caught Sexebi in an experimental Pokéball that he called a Nightmare Ball, which had the ability to bring out the most violent aspects of a Pokégirl's personality. When he unleashed Sexebi, it cost him his life as she immediately killed him by making a tree grow THROUGH his body, shredding him completely. She went on a brief rampage, demonstrating that she knew Solar Beam, Vine Whip, and Power Bolt, attacks which she had NEVER displayed before, even in the rare times she was forced to fight before then, as well as using her time powers in horrifying ways, making people seemingly age into ancients or revert back to childhood. Several Tamers and Pokégirls died before Whore-Oh and Moan, putting aside their negative feelings for each other, fought her down and helped her to come back to herself. Since then sightings of her have become extremely rare, as she seemed ashamed of what she did after Moan's powers helped suppress and disperse the artificially induced rage in her, although Tamers seeking an adventure still seek her location, the latest rumors of her hidden grove's location being in the Johto area, although only kind-hearted and highly empathic Tamers have any real chance of finding her...

_**LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls:**_

_**Truly Unique:**_All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Sexebi's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

_**Deathlessness:**_Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

_**No Weakness (Level X):**_ All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Sexebi has No Weakness (Level 60). If she were to face anything that was considered Strong vs. Plant/Magic, at or below level 60, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

_**LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Sexebi's lexicon of special attributes:**_

_**Time Control:**_ Sexebi had absolute and total control over time itself. She could travel into the past or future, stop time for herself and others, and even move people's bodies forward or backwards through time in a fashion that altered their ages. This last ability she's horrified of and never ever uses it, save for the time she was under the influence of the Nightmare Ball.

_**Antitoxin Ultimate:**_ Sexebi's body was immune to all poisons. And because she is a plant-type Pokégirl, she is able to synthesize this immunity into a powder that is capable of healing ANY kind of poison, including the infamous Hyper Venom used by Widows.

_**Mistress Of Plants:**_ Sexebi, in addition to control over time, was engineered by Sukebe to have control over plant life as well. She mainly uses this ability to create gardens of such beauty that the more artistically minded are brought to tears by her masterpieces.

_**Aura Of Absolute Cuteness:**_ Anyone who's even seen a PICTURE of Sexebi could tell you that she's a cutey. But this ability allowed her to seem even more adorable, gently nudging the sensibilities of whomever she uses this minor psychic power on to view her as completely, utterly, ultra-sugary cute. An excellent defense tactic against types capable of doing her great physical harm...

_**TIGRESS, the Fighting Feline Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph (Tiger)  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** meat, milk, human style foods  
**Role:** Combat, security, adult entertainment  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Bite, Pummel, Scratch, Slash, Super Claw, Uppercut, Growl, Pose, Puff Puff  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Olfactory Senses (x6), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced strength (x5), Quick Recovery time, Claws, night vision  
**Evolves:** Panthress (mistreatment), Ebony Tigress ([Classified] Ebony Stone [Classified]), Titter (mechanism unknown), Sabretooth Tigress (Diamond Stone (eaten), Round Stone (does NOT have to be eaten), White Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer), Romanticide (Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Catgirl (battle stress)

One of Sukebe's original Pokégirl breeds, the Tigress was one of the primary front-line fighter of Sukebe's forces during the War of Revenge. A deadly warrior thanks to enhanced senses, strength and agility, not to mention the attributes given to her by her tiger genetics base, such as claws and night vision, this was a Pokégirl breed was highly adaptable to most given situations. There are many newscasts and articles produced before the new age that exist today that best show the ferocity and cruelty this breed was capable of. Ironically, this was also among the first Pokégirl species that were turned to humanity's side. They were a very sensual breed and it was easy for soldiers to turn captured Tigresses to their side with a satisfying Taming. In the end, this was the many Pokégirl breed that made the majority of Tamer forces that attacked Sukebe's stronghold at the battle of San Bay, and making them popular amongst Tamers even today. Their willingness to do hard work and the intense, near Growlie-level loyalty they can posses makes them an ideal Pokégirl for both Tamers and as partners to Police Officers.

Physically, the Tigress breed has strong genetic association with their namesake. The breed is built with muscled, sleek feline frame, having furred tail and cat ears and normally covered in reddish-orange fur with black stripes, covering their bodies entirely. The breed is noted for their healthy breast-size, which hovers around a large C-Cup. Although there are members of the breed noted with larger cup sizes, larger breasts can often impede their fighting skills. Most Tigresses stand at a height between 5'5" and 6', all of which is well toned, sleek muscular forms that are capable of some impressive flexibility which can be used in combat or the bedroom. All of these physical traits are what make the Tigress so highly sought after.

Almost universally the Tigress Pokégirl species possesses a very passionate nature, both within a combat arena as well as in bed. Their battle-lust keeps them ready for battle anywhere, anytime, even against opponents that they would be considered weak against. Fighters to the core, they will throw themselves into battle, always pushing their limits to the max. Simply pointing them in the direction of their opponent is all a Tamer needs to do to get the results they want as most enemies are often intimidated by the ferocity with which Tigress fights with in combat. However, such is not advised, considering the damage that can be incurred during a Pokébattle with a wild-running Tigress. Instead, Leagues have put out educational material for educating Tamers on properly handling and training their Tigresses, made free upon request at most Pokécenters. A Tigress, even if Domestic, is a wild being and Tamers that don't help their Pokégirl properly channel her skills can meet with some disastrous results, often very lethal to the Tamer.

Equal to if not surpassing their love of battle, Tigresses are imbued with an insatiable appetite for sex and act with a wild manner, making this Pokégirl a wild one in bed. During Taming, the Tigress breed are extremely passionate always pushing the limits of both Pokégirl and Tamer to the limits. Feline flexibility, sleek muscles and an insatiable appetite all come together for a Taming with Tigress that is a memorable event for even the most experienced of Tamers. They are very sensual, loving any attention paid on them, particularly having their fur stroked with their tail being particularly sensitive. Despite all they're capable of in bed, Tigresses are Average Libidoed Pokégirls, however, they only require the average and are more than willing to go for the extremes. Indeed the phrase, "like a Tigress in bed" refers to all this, setting a standard that all other Pokégirls are judged by.

However, not everything concerning the Tigress is a bed of roses. The breed has taken some serious hits in its popularity over the years, especially in the past century. Due to the intense loyalty, if not fanaticism surrounding one Tigress had for her master and the events that lead to his death, saw the rise of Mao's Rebellion in 248 AS, sealing the fate of Pokégirl Rights and leaving humanity to face factions of her Rebellion to this very day; the Limbec Pirates included as such. And then the discovery of the Panthress Pokégirl breed only a couple of decades later has caused people to look at Tigress breed in a new light, leading them to realize that while they have the potential to aid humanity, their same versatility can also be used to cause great harm; a true double-edged sword. Nevertheless, despite the shortcomings and hits to their reputation, the Tigress remains among the most highly sought after Pokégirl breeds.

Although a rare outcome for girls to change into when they hit Threshold, it is not a surprise that women with a strong feline ancestry to have a solid shot at becoming a Tigress. Especially if they were many felines of the Catgirl branch rather than the Merrowl in their family tree. The families of said girls are advised to be careful, as the onset of the girl's new instincts cause her to become rather wild. Although it may be dangerous, it's best to give the girl company as she goes through this trying state, lest the invading animal mindset be allowed to take over completely, causing the Threshold Tigress to take flight. Once she's fully Thresholded, it's then safe for the family to sell her off to a Ranch or a private party.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Lucifer's Betrayal

Disclaimer: Why do we even need to put this up, who's going to sue over Pokegirls?

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telepathy_"

"_**Chanting, Special Attacks**_"

Chapter Seventeen: Lucifer's Betrayal

_Kloden Tree, Christina's Quarters_

Christina sighed as she laid down on her bed. "I never thought I'd be in my own room ever again..." she said as she looked at her massive room. "It's exactly how I remembered it..."

Kasumi giggled a bit as she sat down next to her sister. "When you went missing, no one had the heart to even try to sell your stuff. The only reason anyone ever came in here is to make sure everything was still clean. We always hoped that someday, somehow, you would return. And you did!"

Christina smiled and nodded "Yeah... thanks to Jaden-kun..." she said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be stuck at Crystal Lake with... Phil." The mere mention of her former tamer sent a very bad shiver down her spine.

"Was he really that bad?" Kasumi asked, and Chris sighed and nodded. "Yeah... he tended to beat us when he was drunk... but he was always the worst on Jaden-Kun... we tried to take the burden off of him but, trying to get Phil to take his anger out on us more but... I think Jaden-Kun _wanted _to take the pain, as long as we were alright."

"Jaden-Kun sounds like a really nice guy," Kasumi said, with a fond smile. "I only met him not even a whole day and yet... I can see why you love him so much."

Christina glanced at Kasumi and grinned. "What about you, Kasumi-nee-chan?" she asked. "Do you have a... _particular other_ yet?"

Kasumi blushed several shades of red, before shaking her head. "N-No... no one's really... caught my interest," she said.

Christina seemed to grin a bit more before she moved closer to Kasumi. "You never were a good liar, Kass," She said. "Come on... who is it?"

Kasumi blushed even more. "W-Well... I... I haven't really gotten to know him yet..." she said. "W-We only met a little while ago... and... I don't know if he'll like me... not to mention he's already got... a few other girls with him..."

Hearing that, Christina grin was slowly threatening to split her face, as she put her hands on Kasumi's shoulders from behind, causing her to jump in surprise. "Let me guess..." she said. "Is it... Jaden-Kun?"

Kasumi's eyes widened a bit. "Umm...uh...I..." she stuttered out, but that was all the answer that Christina needed. She finally sighed. "W-well... I feel... attracted to him..." she admitted. "I don't know if it's... because thanks to him... we're all together again or... something else..."

Christina continued to grin, as her legs wrapped around her sister from behind, surprising Kasumi before she whispered into her ear. "Well... there's only one way to find out... isn't there?" she said huskily, causing Kasumi to shiver.

_*****LEOMON ALERT*****_

Christina began to lightly nibble Kasumi's right ear, while her hands worked under her robes, and began to slowly massage her breasts from under her bra causing her to gasp in pleasure. "Nee-chan..." she moaned out, before Christina began de-clothing her sister.

Before she knew it, Kasumi was suddenly only wearing her white panties and bra, Christina's left hand was groping her left breast, while her right hand snaked under her panties, slowly fingering her slit which was already getting wet. "Getting excited already?" Christina whispered into her ear. Kasumi could just moan in pleasure as her sister continued to tease her pussy, allowing the pleasure but denying any orgasm.

"P-Please... Onee-chan..." she said desperately. "L-Let me cum..."

Christina just grinned, "Of course, Imouto," She said before she plunged three fingers into her sister's pussy, and proceeded to pump them in and out quickly, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Cumming!" She shouted out before she came all over Christina's hand.

"Wow, Imouto," Christina said as she looked at her cum-covered hand. "You came pretty hard..." she then gave her hand a lick. "Mmm... you taste good, Imouto."

Once she had came down from her orgasmic high, Kasumi grinned a bit. "Thank you..." she said before she suddenly flipped them around so she was on top, surprising Christina. "But now I wanna see how _you _taste, Onee-chan..." with that said, she quickly removed all of Christina's clothes, and the moment she was in only her underwear, she ripped off her panties, and proceeded to bring her tongue inside her moist pussy, causing Christina to gasp in pleasure.

However, unknown to them, just outside of her room was Jaden and Sexebi, who were still walking (in Sexebi's case floating) towards the door "You're gonna love Chris-chan, Sexebi," Jaden said smiling as his hand touched the doorknob, and began to open it. "You two will get... on...abuh?"

Both Sexebi and Jaden froze in their tracks, when they saw the sight before them. Said sight was Christina and Kasumi in the 69 position, eagerly eating each-other out.

"Abuh?" Jaden repeated, while he had a small nose-bleed from the sight, while Sexebi blushed bright red at the sight, but it took the sound of the door to close to cause both of the sisters to look up from their positions and look at Jaden.

"Uhh... " Christina said. "hey... Jaden-Kun..." Kasumi, meanwhile, couldn't say anything, and she was blushing so much she could make a tomato jealous. "Didn't... expect you back so soon... and with..." Christina blinked. "Sexebi?"

"Yeah... found her in the forest and... she came with us here..." Jaden said. "Do... you two want some privacy?"

The two looked at Jaden and Sexebi for a moment or two, before Christina grinned. "Actually... you can stay Jaden-Kun, and you too Sexebi-chan," she said. "We're tired of _playing _with each other." When she said that, she gave Kasumi's pussy a long lick, causing her sister to moan.

Jaden blinked before he grinned. "Of course," he said, before turning to Sexebi. "You wanna join us... Sexebi-chan?"

The Legendary Pokegirl blushed deep crimson, but she nodded. "I-I guess..." she said. "I-I-It's been a-a-a-awhile since I've... b-ben t-tamed..."

Jaden smiled as he approached the Legendary. "Well then, why don't we fix that?" He asked, before he captured her lips in a kiss, which surprised Sexebi for a few seconds, frozen in place before she returned the kiss.

While Christina and Kasumi continued at it with one another, Jaden and Sexebi moved towards the bed, and the next thing she knew was that she was on the bed, with Jaden looming over her, with a smile as he kissed her once again, and again she returned the kiss. Jaden's hands were not idle, as his left hand began to tease her left breast, and his right hand began slowly rub against her pussy, which was already beginning to become soaking wet.

Sexebi's mind was already beginning to turn hazy as her eyes became filled with lust. She moved her hands to remove Jaden's pants, and her own hands moved under his boxers, and her eyes widened at the size of his cock. She slowly began pumping it with her hands, which caused Jaden to grunt in pleasure.

Jaden then began to slowly pump his own fingers in and out Sexebi's pussy, however he soon picked up the pace, moving it faster and faster while adding another finger. Sexebi was now screaming in pleasure, as she suddenly began feeling her first Orgasm coming. "Oh god I.. I... I'm cumming!" She shouted, before her tight pussy clamped around his fingers as she came _hard._

Jaden chuckled. "My, it _has _been a while since you've been tamed, hu?" He asked, causing Sexebi to blush even more.

"J-Jaden..K-Kun..." She said a bit hesitantly. "I-I-I n-need it! I-I can't take it!"

Jaden grinned as he continued to tease her entrance. "Need what, Sexebi-chan?" he asked huskily.

"P-Please F-Fuck m-me with your cock... _Please~_" she pleaded, her hips beginning to buck. Jaden could only chuckle, as despite that she was _still _managing to appear cute. "Very well, Sexebi-chan," he said, as he removed his boxers, "but only because you said Please." He then proceeded to shove his entire length into Sexebi, passing through her Cervix and hitting her G-Spot right on the mark, causing her to let out a silent scream. Immediately afterwards, Jaden began pounding away her tight pussy.

Sexebi's eyes were wide and her mouth was formed like an 'O' as Jaden slammed inside her, quickly withdrew until only the tip was still in, and slammed back in again, repeating the process over and over while going faster and faster. Sexebi was moaning loudly, as everytime Jaden slammed back into her she seemed to orgasm, coming to the point where she couldn't even keep track, not that she really cared.

As Sexebi's walls continued to flutter around Jaden's cock, orgasiming over and over again, Jaden looked at Sexebi's 'Fucked Stupid' look with a slight grin as he turned to Christina and Kasumi, with Christina on top of Kasumi, engaged in a heated make-out session with one another, this proceeded to make Jaden's member harder if that were even possible, as he began to feel his end come. "Gonna Cum soon, Sexebi-chan!" he warned, however by the look in Sexebi's eyes she didn't seem to really care, in fact she looked as if it was what she was waiting for. "Here it comes!"

Jaden, in one final massive thrust, slammed his full length into the Legendary, and he blasted cum all into Sexebi's womb, causing her to let out one final scream of pleasure as she had her last orgasm before she fell into bed, in a sex indused coma. "Sexebi..." was her last words as Taming Shock settled in.

Smiling, Jaden then turned to Christina and Kasumi, who were still going at it with one another, watching as their pussies pressed up against one another. Grinning, he crawled towards their side of the bed, and he slowly slid his cock between their pussies, causing them both to gasp in surprise. "Hmm... who to fuck first..." he said, "You Chris-chan, or would you like a go, Kasumi-chan?"

Both girls blushed, however Christina grinned. "Do Imouto first!" she said. "She's been _dying _for it!"

Kasumi blushed furiously, but lust was taking over her brain as she nodded. "P-Please Jaden-kun," she said, as she used her hands to spread her pussy wide open. "F-Fuck me with your massive cock!"

Jaden grinned. "Very well," he said, as he immediately plunged his cock into Kasumi, who screamed out to the heavens as Jaden began thrusting into her. "YES! YES! OH GOD YES!" She cried out in a mantra as Jaden fucked her senseless, her cries only silenced when Christina resumed kissing her.

An idea suddenly struck Jaden, as he used his free hands to summon one Full Bushin. Together, both Jaden and his Clone managed to lift Christina and Kasumi up, and while Jaden continued to fuck Kasumi, the Clone began pounding away Christina's own pussy, causing her to scream in pleasure as she and her sister hugged one another, still making out while Jaden and his Clone fucked them senseless.

"Kasumi-chan, gonna cum!" Jaden shouted out his warning after a few minutes, as he felt his end coming. His Clone said a similar warning to Christina as his own end fast approached.

"CUM IN ME!" Both Kasumi and Christina shouted simultaneously, which was all the answer that Jaden and his Clone needed, before they delivered their final thrusts, and unloaded into Kasumi and Christina's pussies, causing the Elf and High Elf to scream in pleasure as their own orgasms hit them like a truck.

Remaining in their Orgasmic High for a few moments, they fell back into bed. Jaden lay in bed with Kasumi and Christina on either side of him, while the Clone carried Sexebi from her spot, and laid her on top of Jaden before disappearing.

"W-Wow..." Kasumi said, still taking deep breaths. "That... I... I can't even... describe..."

Christina giggled a bit. "Now you see... why I love him... so much..." she said, panting just as much.

Jaden chuckled as well "Glad you enjoyed it Kasumi-chan," he said as he grinned. "Though I was wondering... how would you like to join me, Christina and the others in our... dysfunctional, yet loving family?"

"Yes," Kasumi said almost instantly, surprising both Jaden and Christina. "I... I can't describe it, but... I want to be with you and Chrissy-nee-chan _so _much... if you would have me with you... I would be honored," she then smiled a bit. "Besides... I know our parents will agree."

Jaden smiled before he then kissed Kasumi. "Well then, welcome to the family, Kasumi-hime," he said before he grinned. "But are you ready for round two?"

Kasumi blushed, but grinned right back before she and Jaden engaged in another make-out session...

_*****LEMON END*****_

_Meanwhile, Dark Angel Stronghold_

The joint Dark Angels/Agrathian Stronghold in the Kloden Wildwood was built in a large clearing, which had been created by cutting down the trees which once surrounded the area. Even now both Pokegirls and humans were cutting down trees, and hauling them away to either be burned or turned into additional fortifications.

The stronghold itself was constructed in a fashion similar to that of a pre-Sukebe Middle Ages castle, only with a far more futuristic appearance. Surrounded by guard towers, steel walls and many defenses, from artillery units, to anti-air turrets. In the center of the Stronghold, rising above the other structures, was a rather tall tower which rose above all of the trees. Docked to the tall tower was a small Dark Angels _Throne-_Class Airship, not nearly as large as its larger cousin, the _Archangel-_Class Airship, it was still a force to reckon with.

Standing on the bridge of the _Throne-_Class, the '_Athena',_ was a man wearing a black and red Dark Angels uniform, with long white colored hair and blue eyes appearing quite handsome, with two grey angel wings sprouting from his back. Before him was a large holographic map which displayed the entire world, and the Dark Angel's progress in the world.

They were not focusing solely on the Edo League, they needed to strike at as many places as they could. Thanks to their alliance with Sanctuary, with their support they have all but dominated the Crescent Moon league, and the Forest League. And even now they were besieging the Amethyst, Crimson, and Ruby Leagues. However the one that the Dark Angels seemed to be focusing the most on would have to be the Edo League.

"Commander Lucifer," a male's voice said from the CIC of the _Athena,_ grabbing the commander's attention. "We have a Comm line coming from the _Archangel,_ shall I patch it through?"

Lucifer nodded. "Please do, Ensign." he said before he stepped away from the holographic display, and approached the Communications Station. Pressing a few commands, the holographic images of Zane and his new Alpha/Lover, Ilya, appeared. "_Commander Lucifer,_" Zane said. "_I need a report on your mission._"

"The Dark Elves of Agrathia are still aiding us in taking the Kloden Wildwood," Lucifer answered. "As a show of good will, they have already handed us one of the Puzzle Spheres, and we have already sent the _Halcyon_ back to High Command with it so it may be solved."

Zane nodded. "_Good,_" he said. "_And what of the status of the other four?_"

"Still in their possession," Lucifer said. "However, if Operation: Nightfire works according to plan, we should have all of their Puzzle Spheres soon."

"_Very good,_" Ilya remarked. "_Also, keep your eyes open for some of the HPTs who drove us from Miyoshi City-there is a chance, however unlikely, that some may have decided to travel to the Wildwood._"

Lucifer grinned. "They are already here, Ma'am," he said, surprising both of them. "I have an agent within the Kloden Elves, all of the HPTs are presently here in the Wildwood. As it would seem, Jaden Takeo's High Elf is actually the long lost daughter of the Kloden ElfQueen and her husband, and he brought her here to reunite her with her family."

"_Interesting..._" Zane said, donning a thoughtful look. "_Very Interesting..._"

"_Indeed,_" Ilya replied. "_Feel free to do whatever you want to the HPTs if you encounter them, but make sure you capture Victoria alive-I want to kill her myself._"

"Of course, Ma'am," Lucifer said, bowing slightly. "Who am I to deny you your Vengeance?"

"_Good,_" Victoria replied. "_Also, be very careful around Takeshi and Sayane Yamato-based on what we have learned from Mr. Asuka's encounter with them, the two are very skilled with their blades, which are quite likely Hisanaga blades. Also, I felt the presence of a Celestial 'girl coming from the direction of that fight, so it's possible that Sayane has been Blessed by a Megami or Megami-Sama._"

"A new evolution from what I have heard," Lucifer said, causing both Zane and Ilya to blink as Lucifer smiled. "I have _very _reliable sources, Commanders. According to recent reports, Takeshi and Sayane discovered a new evolution to the Samurai Evolution line, combined with a Dawn Stone and a strong emotional bond to a tamer, awakens into a new evolution called the Shoguness, which has recently been discovered as a Celestial-Type. And that is not the only evolution they have discovered, as they had also discovered a new evolution to the Valkyrie, called the Valkyrur. According to reports, both evolutions are quite deadly."

"_Valkyrur..._" Ilya mused thoughtfully. "_...after the Legend of the Valkyrur? If they have found a breed that is comparable to that legend, we'll need to be extremely careful. And a new evolution to the Samurai... There seems to be a fair amount of new breeds appearing around them._"

"_Indeed,_" Zane said. "_Lucifer, be sure not to underestimate these people, and approach with extreme caution._"

"I have already issued the orders to my forces," he said with a nod. "If, or rather _when _they attack, we will be ready."

"_Very well, that is all._" Zane said, "_Good luck, Lucifer._" And with that, the images disappeared.

_The Next Day, Kloden Tree_

"From what I saw, the whole Stronghold is heavily defended," Sexebi said, as she, Sexmet, Bastit, Macavity, and the others were gathered in the meeting hall, with a large map of the area before them. "Guard Towers, Anti-Air Defenses, they're ready for a full-out attack. Not to mention that airship still above them will cause problems as well."

"She's right," Heero said with a nod. "I did some recon last night, the entire area's got defenses, it's a small fortress."

"We'll need to start by taking out some of those defenses, then," Takeshi remarked. "We need to at least open up a small gap in the defenses for the Infiltration Team to sneak through undetected."

"We should probably take out the Airship, too," Sayane added. "Any hardware losses we can inflict to the Dark Angels will help us out in the long run. Given that it probably has formidable defenses of its own, I believe Heero-san is the only one with sufficient firepower to bring it down."

"Yes, but then we risk the chance of destroying one of the Puzzle Spheres, assuming any of them are onboard," Sexmet said. "I wish to leave destroying any of the Puzzles as a last resort only."

"The Puzzles are most likely still in the Stronghold itself though," Sexebi said, "But I might have a way in... the tower which is used to dock Airships, if someone were to strike the Dark Angels with an attack, their attention would be focused on them. A small team could fly into the Tower, and make their way to the private chambers of the Dark Elf commander."

"But only so many of our girls can fly," Taro said, "How's the infiltration team supposed to get there?"

"I have an idea..." Komatsu said, getting their attention as she raised what looked to be a capsule. "While we were at Miyoshi City, using the tech behind the Capsules I managed to put the Condor we used to escape inside a Hoi Poi Capsule. We could use that to infiltrate the base."

Jaden nodded. "Sounds good," he said. "Not only could the entire team fit inside, but the Dark Angels are less likely to shoot down one of their own ships."

Ryu frowned as he studied the map, trying to memorize the entire thing. "The biggest thing we have to worry about is trying to make our way through the fortress," he murmured. "Do we have _any _intel on the floor plans or anything?"

"Very little, unfortunately," Celehan said with a sigh. "All that we have managed to gather is that the Puzzles are being guarded by the same man who stole them from Lady Sexmet, the current leader of the Dark Elves of the Agrathian Wildwood. We believe his personal quarters in the stronghold are somewhere in the tower itself... but we have no hard proof."

"Unfortunate," Ryu murmured. "This is definitely going to require some improvisation..."

"We could try to capture one of their men while inside, and interrogate him for information." Devene offered. "The people who are stationed there should know where to look at least, assuming we can get them to tell the truth."

Ryu smirked slightly a dangerous look in his eyes. "I have some ways to get people to cough up information to me," He assured. "And for some reason they seem to be terrified of lying to me, I wonder why?"

"They're probably afraid you'll try to 'train' them, Ryu-tou-san..." Jaden said with a smirk. "So, we figured out how the infiltration team's going in, who's gonna be leading the diversion attack, and how many people are we getting for support?"

"I will be leading it myself," Celehan answered, "And I will be bringing nearly 400 troops, men women and Pokegirls who volunteered. It should be enough to draw their attention."

"That will probably be good," Takeshi replied. "And the fact that some of their high-priority targets will be attacking them will draw even more attention. They'll probably swarm us with everything they have, so we need to face their superior quantity with superior quality on our part."

"Even quality has it's limits," Kenji pointed out as he looked over the map. "I think perhaps any mages should be put up here," He said pointing to a small cliffside that overlooked the forest. "They'd have a better line of sight and elevation from which to cast their spells, me and my girls will help guard them too."

Mai, Victoria, and their 'girls nodded. "That works," Mai said. "We'll be counting on you for safety, Kenji-san,"

"I'll be on the front lines, though," Mikoto said. "I can use magic now that I've evolved, but I'm still a close-range fighter."

Indeed, through experimentation they had learned that Mikoto could use various Magical attacks with her sword, could increase the efficiency and power of any Enchantments applied to her weapon, and she could even learn some Magic Spells, although she focused on Fire Spells and abilities like her Mistress. Because of her new abilities, they decided to call her new Breed the War Magess.

"Let's all just remember one thing though, we're not fighting to win, we're just fighting for as long as it takes for Ryu and his team to get out," Jaden said. "But if we start taking heavy losses, we should probably retreat."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "No sense taking unnecessary casualties."

"Bas, Met, Macavity, Sexbi what will you guys be doing?" Ryu asked the Legendaries who all looked at each other.

"I suppose we will be joining you in the Infiltration Team, Ryu," Macavity said. "I think you will be needing our help the most, especially if you run into the Dark Elves' leader."

"We agree," Sexmet said as Bastit nodded. "It was my responsibility to take care of my Puzzles, so it also be my responsibility to get them back."

Ryu nodded his understanding and let out a deep breath before drawing out Akira and holding it out over the table. "May the Gods and Goddesses look upon us with favor," he said, looking around to them. "And allow us _all _to return home."

"Indeed," Takeshi remarked as Sayane nodded. "Good luck to us all. We're certainly going to need it."

_Two Days Later, day of the attack_

After two days of preparations, at last the teams were ready. Celehan, as promised, formed a small army of a little over 400 troops of men, women and Pokegirls of different variants from Elves, to Boobisauruses and other Plant, Bug and Magic Types. He even managed to assemble an additional 200 troops which could be called in at a moment's notice as reinforcements.

Now, everything was ready. Troops assembled, trained as well as they could, and supplied with whatever weapons and equipment they would need. Near the assembly area, Ryu and his group stood near the Condor VTOL, as he explained the final part of his plan.

"When we land I'll be heading out first with Macavity while using **Shikaku Yoshi **to keep myself hidden and we'll take out anyone left in the Hanger," Ryu explained to the group as they did a final equipment check. "We will then proceed into the main of the base itself, not only will we be searching for the Puzzle Spheres, but we will also be planting as many charges as we can while keeping them hidden, Key Enemy Personnel are a secondary objective right now."

"We'll capture any soldier we don't kill and interrogate him," Deneve said, "They'll tell us where the Puzzle Spheres are being kept, we nab them, and head back to the hangar bay to get the hell out of there before the charges blow."

"But what if we can't get back to the hanger?" Fuujin asked, turning to the Legendaries in the team. "Couldn't you teleport us out? And speaking of that, why can't we just teleport in yourselves?"

"We can't," Sexmet said, shrugging. "We've tried, believe us. But something's inside that place which is preventing us from teleporting inside, so it's very likely it won't let us teleport out unless we can find what it is, and destroy it."

"Let's hope we don't have to," Ryu stated with a sigh as he looked off in the direction the distraction team left in. "I don't want this to get any more complicated than it needs to be. Also remember, we are not here to fight, we only take out the ones in our way and we do it quietly and hide the bodies. Should it come down to it, I'll run interference and give you all time to escape with the Spheres, _those _are the priority."

"It _won't _come down to that," Sexmet said with a smile. "You have us to make sure we _all _get out of this alive."

"Got that right," Jade said with a grin. "And once we're all home, I'm getting Kira to bring out the Lust Dust!"

Ryu sighed as he palmed his face perfectly in sync with Sexmet, as Bastit cheered in agreement. "That sounds like _so _much fun~" She said as she hugged Ryu from behind. "I can't _wait _to get back."

"Thanks a lot Jade..." he muttered. "Well, come on, let's get going! Celehan and the others should be preparing to move out soon. We should be expecting a Scout who Celehan sent to join us."

"Here," a voice said, and the group turned to see a man run towards them, wearing an onyx black version of the Kloden Elf Armor, with a dagger strapped to his side along with a sword, and a quiver of arrows on his back with a bow. His helmet was off, revealing him to be another man who had the Elf Pokeboy Gene from the looks of his ears. He had short spiked blond hair and blue eyes. "My apologies if I arrived late Ryu-san, Celehan-sama was giving me the briefing."

"No worries," Ryu said. "And your name is...?"

"Leonir, sir." The Elf said with a nod. "Looking forward with working with you sir."

"And I look forward to seeing what you can do," Ryu said, smirking a bit. "Don't make me haul your ass out of the fire."

Leonir half-glared at Ryu. "I've been fighting these guys for quite a while sir, and I have done several other infiltration missions such as this," he said. "I know what I am doing, and I won't let you down."

"Then welcome to the team," Ryu said, and the two shook hands before the group boarded the Condor.

_Meanwhile, with the Diversion/Assault Team_

The others were indeed preparing to move out with Celehan and the rest of the Diversion/Assault Team.

Takeshi had on a set of armor similar to Sayane's, a simple-looking Breastplate, Gauntlets, Legplates and Greaves made out of Adamantium and Mithril, designed by Sayane to provide ample protection while still allowing maximum mobility. Both Takeshi and Sayane had their swords strapped to their waists.

Mai and Victoria were in their robes, as were Hono and Suzume, and Seimei had her Duel Disk strapped on and ready to go. She planned to unleash some of the heavy hitters in her deck during this fight.

Mikoto was also in the armor she'd gained upon Evolving into a War Magess, but she now had a new sword. It was a classic Longsword with a three-foot long jet-black blade and golden hilt, with a ruby-red gem inset into the pommel while red runic markings ran along the length of the blade.

This was Kiba no Hogo (Protecting Fang), a sword constructed by Ryu and then Enchanted by Mai and Hono, and was made specifically for Mikoto. When Ryu and Mai gave it to her, Ryu said that the blade was made from 45% Carbon, 25% Ebony, 20% Mithril, 5% Malachite and 5% Adamantium, and Mai said she had enchanted it to be sharper than normal, as well as giving it Fire Element properties, allowing it to deal fire damage naturally as well as to serve as a focus for Mikoto's Fire Spells. Mikoto had profusely thanked Mai for the gift, and promised to use it well, to help protect both Mai and Victoria.

Speaking of Mai and Victoria, Mikoto had been perfectly fine with sharing Mai with Victoria. In fact, to be honest, she had developed a slight crush on the Shadow Mage after meeting her, in addition to her feelings for Mai, and was looking forward to a chance to get to know Victoria better.

Kenji sat down next to Joyce, rubbing his palms together and chanting mantras under his breath to concentrate himself on the upcoming battle and to try and pull his mind away from the fact that Macavity was about to go strolling into an enemy base. True, she was a Legendary, but even still he was worried about her. When he had brought it up to her, she had actually shed tears of joy that he had cared about him so much, and made a pact with him that if he came back alive then so would she. The pact had been sealed with a very lengthy and vigorous Taming session that Fuujin, Juno and Joyce had joined in on.

Jaden was still wearing his same old Training Gi he had from Vegeta Valley, however the same couldn't be said about the rest of his Harem. Rena was wearing a specially made set of Kloden Elf armor, created so she can freely summon her shoulder scythes at will, Hikari was wearing a customized version of the armor as well, adding some blue trimming to its gold. Christina had also decided to wear some of the armor, her armor was colored bright red with dark green trimming, a reverse from her younger sister's version, which was Dark Green with Red trimming.

Jaden knew that they were ready for this, they were all armed and trained for war. Yet for some reason, he couldn't shake this gut feelings that something was going to happen during the battle, but he couldn't figure out what. Though he pinged this off of his worry for Sexebi. The night after Jaden's... 'fun' with Christina, Kasumi and Sexebi, the Legendary Time-Traveling Pokegirl made a decision which shocked him and the rest of the girls in his Harem: That she wanted to join him in his family. She said she felt something for him that she had never felt for anyone else, and she was certain it was genuine love. Needless to say, she was warmly welcomed into their new family.

"J-Jaden-Kun?" He heard Christina's voice, and he turned to see Christina standing next to Kasumi, the former of which looked rather nervous and the latter of which was grinning up a storm. "I... I need to tell you something... I was going to tell you this a few days ago but... that night with... Kassy and Sexebi... I just now sorta remembered and... oh god..."

Jaden blinked in surprise "Chris-chan, what's wrong?" he asked. The High Elf glanced at Kasumi, who grinned more as she nudged her older sister on, and sighed. "W-Well... you see... I... I learned that night that... that I had hit my... second... puberty."

"Huh?" Jaden asked, blinking once again. "So what..." however, then the realization hit him, and his eyes widened. "Oh man... Christina, are you telling me..."

Christina blushed furiously before she nodded. "Y-Yes, Jaden-kun..." she said. "Yesterday... Juno-san confirmed... I'm pregnant."

Jaden looked at her in wide-eyed shock, before he facepalmed. "Jesus H. Christ..." he muttered. "First Hitomi, then Kira, and now you? At this rate, I'm gonna find out Rena-chan, Tsunami-chan and Hikari-chan are pregnant!"

Hitomi chuckled as she stepped up to them. Like Jaden, she was wearing the Training Gi she had gotten while in Vegeta Valley. "Who knows?" she said. "It is entirely possible, especially if Kira decides to slip them some of her Woman Dust." She chuckled more when Jaden paled a bit while she smiled at Christina. "Still, congratulations, Chris-chan!"

Kira giggled as she grinned impishly. "Who knows," she stated. "Actually, I got an interesting phone call yesterday, the PLC is finished with its review and seizure of Urei Industries, looking for the bad apples if you will, and are now allowing me to take control, all I have to do is go to the headquarters in Triton City to finalize the process. Do you guys mind if we stop by there when we are finished here?"

"I don't see any problems," Hitomi replied, before looking at her Fiance. "Especially since I think there's a Gym there, too. What do you think, Jaden?"

Jaden shrugged. "Sure, I got no problems," he said. "I'm sure Ryu will come along too." He then turned to Christina and sighed. "Chris..."

"Jaden-kun, I'll be fine," Christina said with a smile. "I'm no different than Kira or Hitomi, I can still handle myself out there despite this."

Jaden sighed again. "Alright just... _please _be careful Chris," he said, before turning to the others in his Harem. "And that goes for all of you, too."

As the other members of his Harem all nodded, Hitomi stepped up to him and said, "We'll all be careful, Jaden. I know that I certainly will."

"Besides, if anyone decides to hurt us I'll just toss out a couple of grenades and ruin their life permanently." Kira announced in a sweet tone while a massive Hanya mask seemed to appear behind her, looming over everyone as a dark aura emerged from it. "I'm in no mood to die anytime soon."

Hitomi sweatdropped a bit at the Hanya mask. '_I think she might be overdoing it a bit,_' she thought to herself, before saying, "I'd rather not die anytime soon, either, and I'll do my best to ensure that none of you die, either. There's still quite a bit we have left to do together."

"Got that right," Jaden said with a smile, "None of us are gonna die today, I promise you all that. We all just stay together, and watch each other's backs, and we all can come home in one piece."

"Sure thing, Jaden," Hitomi replied with a smile of her own. "And see about keeping your heads down-I'm probably going to have Sokudo-chan on Pinball Mode at some point in the fight, and I don't want her running into any of you by accident."

"Advice taken," Jaden said, before looking at his watch "It's almost time to head out," he said, looking at the others. "Let's get ready people, and good luck to all of us."

_Meanwhile, Stronghold_

Inside the Dark Angels Stronghold, a meeting was underway between the leaders of the Agrathians and the Dark Angels.

In the meeting hall, the representative of the Agrathians, a Dark Elf who had long white hair which was tied into three separate ponytails, blood red eyes, and wearing a black and white set of robes, was glaring at Lucifer who sat in the table across from her "Lucifer, I will only repeat this once more," she hissed. "We have already given you _one _of the spheres, we will not give you the others until the entire Kloden Wildwood is burning!"

Lucifer sighed. "Then, I shall repeat by saying that such things take time," he said. "The Dark Angels are not focusing solely on the Edo League. Diverting resources from one of the other leagues would only weaken us, and my superiors do not want to risk such, Lady Renba."

Renba glared at Lucifer. "The longer you wait here, the more time we give Kloden time to regroup for another attack!" she shouted.

"They lack the resources for an all-out attack, Lady Renba," Lucifer said, remaining calm. "If they did mount an attack, which would surely fail due to our superior numbers and defenses, it would come at the cost of many of their troops lives. Their losses would weaken their own defenses, leaving themselves vulnerable."

"They _are _mounting an attack," a new voice said, and the two turned to see an individual who had long black hair and eyes, and had two Demonic wings stretching out from his back. "My intelligence reports a small force lead by Celehan himself approaching the Stronghold now to attack."

"_What?_" Renba hissed out, however, she did not notice the small grin on Lucifer's face. "Reficul, are you serious?"

Reficul, the leader of the Dark Elves, nodded. "Yes," he said. "And they consist of some of the Dark Angel's High Priority Targets, no less."

"This is... Unexpected," Lucifer said. "Why strike with a small force though... Even with the presence of the HPT's, attempting to attack the fortress is nearly suicidal... unless..."

His eyes narrowed as he reached for a comm device on his belt, activating it. "Heighten security within the Stronghold, and order all forces to prepare for a Kloden Attack. Be advised, HPT's are in Kloden Forces, proceed with caution." He turned to the others. "It could be possible that the attack is a diversion, someone may attempt to infiltrate the base to secure the puzzles, we should move them to the _Athena, _they will be safer there."

Renba seemed as if she was about to protest, but Reficul raised his hand. "Very Well," he said. "We shall send you two more of our spheres, we will, however, maintain possession of the remaining two, and hide them at a secure location until we deal with the enemies."

"Reficul, is that wise?" Asked Renba, and Reficul nodded. "Yes," he said. "They have trust in us, so we must be willing to show that same level of trust." He then turned to face her. "Please proceed to prepare the defenses," He said. "I shall finish things here."

Renba hesitantly nodded, as she stood up and left the room. Once the two believed she was gone, Lucifer let out a small chuckle. "How she hasn't found out about your charade, I will never know," he said as he and Reficul stepped towards one another.

Reficul just smirked. "We sound identical, and my name is yours backwards," he said. "It was all a matter of killing their old fool of a leader, make it look as if the Kloden Elves did it, and take power myself... Or should I say ourself?"

Lucifer chuckled again. "Of course," he said, as they stood before one another. "After all, I art thou and thou art I."

Suddenly, the two were surrounded in a flash of light, and when it subsided only one man remained. He appeared to be a mix between Lucifer and Reficul, the right half of his body looked like Lucifer, grey angel wing, his hair and eye. However, the left side of his body appeared like Reficul, with his hair, eye, and demonic wing.

The unified Lucifer took a deep breath. "Whole once again..." he said. "Time to get to work, I suppose..." And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of light.

_Later, with the attack group_

The attack group had made good time, and now hid in foliage near the fortress, able to see it clearly while still making sure that they weren't seen themselves.

And it was pretty clear that they were at a fairly high level of alert and readiness, almost as if they were waiting for an attack.

"It appears as though they may be expecting us, Celehan-sama," Takeshi remarked.

"It appears so..." Celehan said, with a light growl. "Agrathian spies... I just pray they don't know about Ryu-san's team..."

"_We can't worry about that now,_" Jaden said, using his Scouter's comm device. "_We just need to draw as much of their attention as we can... Heero-San, you mind knocking on the door for us?_"

"Roger," Heero said, taking out his massive cannon, which he had told the others was called a Buster Rifle. Aiming at a portion of the wall underneath a couple of gun emplacements, he said, "Charging... 50%... Firing."

The beam that erupted from the rifle wasn't quite as big as the one that had destroyed the _Redeemer_, but it still had plenty of power. The beam of light tore into the wall, resulting in a massive explosion which sent debris and bodies flying, and moments afterwards alarms began sounding in the Stronghold.

"Well, they know we're here now!" Kira shouted as she picked out the Elven Sword she had borrowed for the battle. "Let's take 'em!"

The Assault Team charged, drawing their weapons as they went even as Agrathian Troops and Dark Angels soldiers ran out to meet them.

Takeshi, Sayane, and their parents led the charge, the two Shogunesses using a Double Zanmato Attack to cut down a large number of enemy troops before they started going into more conventional combat, Takeshi and Sayane leaping and spinning about the battlefield and showing the deadliness of Ataru, while Fumiko showed her mastery of Niman and Tetsuya used Soresu to fend off the enemy attacks.

Kenji stood atop of the cliff where the magic users were setting themselves up to start raining magical death upon the enemy with Joyce and a small squad of soldiers. "**Hanketsu o Moyasu! (Burning Judgement)**" He shouted shooting out a small fiery sphere that exploded with intense heat against a squad flying pokegirls burning them to ash. "Here they come!" He shouted out to the soldier. "Form ranks around the Mages!"

Mai unleashed a Pyroblast Spell against the enemies, incinerating another group of flyers, even as Victoria unleashed a storm of Dark Energy Bolts into the fray, as well. Hono was unleashing her own Fire Spells, and Seimei had Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, Meteor Black Dragon, Crimson Blader, Legendary Flame Lord, and Flame Swordsman out, with Salamandra equipped to the Flame Swordsman, and they were dealing out massive destruction against their foes. Helen was there as well, taking out any enemy that got too close while also dishing out her own Magic Spells, protecting Mai and Victoria while Mikoto fought on the front lines.

"_**KAMEHAMEHA!**_" Jaden shouted as he blasted a wave of energy from his hands, devastating the Dark Angel defenses with his attack. "Keep moving! Don't let up the pressure!" He shouted as he then drew his swords, charging forward as he sliced through his enemies.

Hitomi was right by his side, Mangetsu no Ha spinning around her as she sliced into the enemies. Miyuki flew above them, sword slicing into the enemy fliers, while Sokudo was zooming around the battlefield in Pinball Mode, dealing massive damage to any enemy in her path, and the Assault Team was keeping an eye on her in case they needed to duck. Kohaku was wading into the enemy, using her strength and abilities as a Tigress to great effect to take down her foes.

Christina and Kasumi were standing back-to-back, their bows and arrows drawn and firing shot after shot with unparallelled accuracy, taking down Dark Elves, Dark Angels, and Ogresses one at a time. "I've got eight already!" Kasumi shouted before she fired another arrow, nailing another Ogress. "Make that nine!"

"I'm already at 19," Christina said grinning before she drew three separate arrows, and fired them all at once, killing three separate targets.

"Wha... I won't be outscored by you!" Kasumi shouted, before she began firing her arrows more quickly.

Mikoto bisected an enemy Dark Elf with Kiba no Hogo, before blasting another one with a Fireball. She then focused her Magic into the blade, causing it to glow bright red before she sliced with it again, decapitating another Dark Elf and slicing into a Domina. The Plant/Poison Type Domina suddenly found herself bursting into flames, the Fire-Type enhancements in the blade causing it to deal extra damage to her. The Domina began running around screaming, futilely attempting to put out the flames on her body, flames which spread to any other Agrathian or Dark Angel forces she came into contact with.

Taka and Dori were working seamlessly together as Taka attacked with impunity, cutting through any enemy that got in their way, while Dori shielded her sister from their counter attacks putting up barriers and deflecting attacks with reflect. Lea was in the air with Miyuki, launching bolts of lighting onto both the flying enemies and on the ground, carving through their forces. Sutura was essentially a force of nature on the battlefield, tearing through the enemies with her bare hands and her chi attacks overwhelming them.

It was an all-out battlefield, however despite how many enemies they killed, even more took the place of those who fell. They knew they couldn't keep this up forever, and they had to hope the infiltration team would succeed...

_Captured Condor VTOL_

Ryu stood behind Komatsu as she guided the VTOL towards the near empty hanger. "Four guards," He pointed out. "Two on either side. Macavity, you take care of the right, I'll deal with the left."

Macavity nodded her understanding as she seemed to become invisible to their eyes while Ryu drew out Akira. "Wake up... Akira, **Shikaku Yoshi... Kage no Hoya.**" He whispered before a muted light flashed as his clothing and sword changed and a cloak of shadows enveloped him.

Jade sighed a bit, as she drew out her Tanto Knife. '_Be careful Taro-Kun... Kira-chan..._' she thought to herself as the VTOL landed in the hanger, the troop bay door opening allowing Macavity and Ryu out first.

The guards were making their way over to the VTOL to see why they had landed there when the guards on the right suddenly felt claws that their throat right before their throats were torn out preventing them from making a sound outside of their bodies hitting the floor. The guards on their left were opening their mouths to shout out when a shadow separated from behind them and blurred through them. The guards remained still for a second before their heads fell off of their necks with blood spurting from the stumps before the bodies and heads hit the ground.

"Clear." Ryu said into the comm set. "Let's move."

The rest of the group quickly disembarked from the Condor, and rushed out of the hanger and into the stronghold. "We should probably capture a guard or someone soon," Jade suggested as they ran. "We don't want to run through this whole place blind after all."

Ryu nodded his agreement as they paused at a doorway, looking in he spotted a single guard typing away at a console oblivious to their presence. "And I found that guard," He whispered to them before slipping forward and suddenly placed a hand over his mouth and his blade at his throat. "Do I have your attention?" Ryu asked the scared stiff guard, who nodded minutely so that his throat wasn't gashed open. "Now, I am going to take my hand away, you make a sound any louder than a whisper, and I will cut out your voice box and leave you to bleed out as I remove your limbs. Blink twice if you understand." Two blinks and Ryu removed his hand but kept the blade against his throat. "Now, where are the Puzzle Spheres that were stolen from Bastit and Sexmet? And if you think of lying, let me inform you that those two Legendaries are right here with me, and they are not very happy."

The guard nodded quickly. "Four of them are still here," he whispered back, "One was already sent to High Command to be solved. The remaining four are being kept in Reficul's personal quarters, which is in the middle segment of the tower." he then pointed to an elevator across the room "Take that elevator to the 25th Level, and search there. His quarters are at the 25th level, that's all I know!"

"Thank you." Ryu said before his blade moved away as the man sighed in relief, a sigh that caught in his throat as the blade was buried into his temple, killing him instantly. "Hide the body and let's move."

After hiding the body inside a closet, the group entered the elevator and took it to the 25th level. As they rode it down, Sexmet spoke. "If we engage the leader of the Dark Elves, we need to be careful," she said. "He managed to kill my most experienced and strongest guards. And I have reason to believe he was holding back when he killed them."

Ryu nodded as he looked them over. "We can handle it, remember, we're not here for a full on fight, just to get the spheres," He assured, smiling slightly under his mask. "Besides, me and Akira are capable of great power when we synchronize ourselves, so if push comes to shove, we can handle him."

Sexmet nodded. "I know," she said with a smile. "Just please be careful Ryu, I can't even bear the thought of losing you, and neither can Bastit."

Ryu grinned assuredly as he bumped his fist against his chest. "No worries, I'm a tough guy to kill," He assured before pulling his mask down to kiss the pair. "Besides, I don't plan on losing to anyone."

Moments after he said that, the elevator doors opened, and the group quickly exited as they began to search every room on the level. After a few failures and searching wrong doors, they finally managed to come across a large and elaborate room with a massive bed.

"There!" Sexmet said, as she pointed at a desk in the room. Sitting on top of it were two large Bronze-colored sphere like objects, each about the size of a beach ball. "The puzzle spheres!" She and Bastit immediately approached to collect them.

However, Ryu suddenly felt a tingle in the back of his senses, and his eyes widened "GET DOWN!" He shouted before he pushed both Bastit and Sexmet down to the ground, just in time as a blade of energy soared over them, and hit the side of the wall, causing a large explosion which caused the two Spheres to roll off of the desk.

The two spheres rolled together, before they stopped by the feet of Reficul, who picked both of them up with a light chuckle. "I applaud your skills, Ryu Hisanaga," he said. "You and your allies actually managed to infiltrate the Stronghold... even though it doesn't matter at this point."

"You!" Sexmet growled as she and her sister stood back up. "You are the one who stole my Puzzle Spheres! Tell me where the other two are!"

"Already onboard the _Athena, _which will soon leave once all Dark Angel forces have fallen back," Another voice said, as Lucifer soon appeared beside Reficul, smirking. "We won't be staying here for long, we came simply to gether what we desire."

Ryu still had Akira out as he looked at the two. "And who the hell are you two?" he asked.

"Commander Lucifer, of the Dark Angels," Lucifer said with a slight bow. "Its an honor to meet the _famous _Ryu Hisanaga."

Ryu's eyes flicked between the pair, his frown hidden by the mask as he held Akira at the ready. "We are not leaving without those spheres," he said simply. "Either hand them over and leave alive, or you will leave in a thimble."

Reficul laughed. "Mr. Hisanaga, I _slaughtered, _Sexmet's elite guards, and I was barely even trying." he said, "Not to mention back then... I was still just _half_ of the man can be."

Ryu and the others looked at Reficul in confusion "What's that suppose to mean?" Bastit shouted.

Lucifer then chuckled. "What he means... is that he is just one half of a man," he said. "A limiter, so that neither he nor I can access our full power unless combined. We are both two halves, Infernal and Celestial. But when combined..." suddenly both Lucifer and Reficul were surrounded in a flash of light, causing the others to shield their eyes. When the light subsided, they looked and their eyes widened seeing Lucifer, with one Angelic wing and one Demonic wing, his hair divided between white and black, and his eyes divided between blue and black.

"When combined..." Lucifer said with a smirk, "my power rivals the Legendaries!"

Ryu didn't look impressed as he prepared his blade. "If I had a dollar every time I heard that," He muttered, getting a glare from Lucifer. "And even if it were true, would you be a match for _three _Legendaries, myself and many others?"

"I _know _that I can, because I have done it before." Lucifer said with a grin. "Believe me, I have fought far worse odds... after all... I killed your first partner after all... Akira was it?"

Ryu froze his green eye flashing gold. "What?" He asked his voice cold. "What did you say?"

Lucifer grinned more. "Did I stutter? You see... I have always admired the Mantis," he said. "Expert killing machines they are. Sukebe knew of a way to control the Swarms... and I managed to find out how he did it, it was how I ensured the loyalty of the Kloden Wildwood Mantis... but you see, I needed... a test subject, or subjects. I wanted to make sure my Mantis were just as deadly as their wild counterparts, but loyal only to me... and I thought: What better subjects, than the great swordsmith and swordsman Ryu Hisanaga, and his partner? So, I sent them out... to target _you _and Akira... and at the very least, they were particularly successful in killing your Partner. Though... I thought she would last longer... I guess she was weaker than I had thought."

"Bas, Met, get everyone out of here," Ryu said in a toneless voice as his entire body seemed to relax. "That is an _order._"

Sexmet opened her mouth to say something when she caught sight of Ryu's eyes and instantly snapped her mouth shut at the intense rage within them. "I'll never forgive you if you die..." She whispered instead as everyone reluctantly left. "Come back to us... Ryu."

Ryu didn't give any indication he heard as he glared at Lucifer before him. "Look, Akira," He said raising his sword as Lucifer looked at him as if he were insane. "There he stands, the one who killed you, shall we... return the favor?" Akira pulsed with a red light as it seemed to hum violently in his hands. "Yeah, let's do it... Akira... **Oho Yoshi (Retribution Form).**" He whispered before a burst of red light clouded Lucifer's vision, when he was able to see again he frowned at the new form of Ryu before him, two black draconic wings were sprouting from his back as an equally black draconic tail thrashed behind him, he wasn't wearing a shirt with his normal simple pants he wore and in his hands were a pair of simple looking katana's that had black cloth wrapped around the hilt. "**Chikyu no Kohai(Devastation of the Earth).**" He whispered again and swung the katana's unleashing a massive black blast that enveloped the entire room they were in.

Lucifer simply smirked as he raised a grey colored barrier around him, as the blast enveloped the area surrounding them, destroying the room and several of the closer rooms as well, even blasting a hole leading to the outside. When the fires subsided, Lucifer was still grinning as he eyed Ryu, whose face remained emotionless as he somehow managed to hide his rage. "Impressive Mr. Hisanaga," he said. "You seem to have grown powerful, and you seemed to use the soul of your dead partner to create a Seishin Ken. I've been waiting to see whose was stronger."

"Those twigs?" Ryu asked with a slight sneer. "I'll admit the souls you contained within them are powerful, but tell me, do you know the flaw of the Necromantic Ritual?"

"But of course," Lucifer said, grinning. "However, I simply compensated for that by improving the bond as well as I could, and by making sure the souls inside my blades were as powerful as they could be, it took me years to gather the souls of Mary the Merciless and Izanami the Grinning."

The laugh that came out of his throat was cold and hollow as he raised his swords. "Let's test your theory shall we?" He asked before leaping forward and clashed their blades together. "You can't hear their screams, you can't hear their shouts, their pleas, their cries." Ryu said as the two strained against each other, Ryu tilted his head slightly before grinning. "I must say I like the plans they have for you when they are finally freed from their imprisonment."

Lucifer just grinned right back. "You sound as if I care," he said. "They are merely weapons, tools which I can use whenever and however I please. Just like the Mantis. Speaking of... I wonder how your Son will react, once I turn his own Mantis against him? She has proven... most resistant against my early efforts... but if I really _pushed _it I could force her to do anything I want. And when the other Mantis I ordered to hunt him down find him..." he chuckled darkly. "Need I explain?"

"Wrong choice of words..." Ryu growled. "**Chikyu no Kohai.**" Another explosion ripped through the room as Lucifer was thrown out the window closely followed by Ryu taking flight after him. "**Ryu Kudo(Dragon Drive).**" He swung his katana's, lashing out black beams of energy at the man, before gathering a drill-like spiral of energy around himself and charged at Lucifer.

Lucifer's face became emotionless as he raised his blades in a X-cross "Rise Izanami, Mary, and serve me!" He shouted before a black cloud seemed to surround him "**Shikei shikkō hito Yoshi (Executioner Form), Senpū o kurushimeru! (Tormenting Whirlwind)**" There was a sudden swirl of black energies which emerged from the cloud, colliding with Ryu's attack, the two attacks fought for dominance before there was a massive explosion.

Ryu landed back on the side of the tower, and looked at Lucifer. He now wore a set of black armored robes, with a hood over his head, his wings had transformed, losing all of their skin and feathers to the point only bones were left. His two swords had also transformed into two dual-bladed scythes which appeared made out of bones as well, their blades blood red.

"Good, good," Lucifer said, grinning under his hood. "You are the fight I have been looking for... you may force me to go all out after all Mr. Hisanaga. **Horobi no kemono! (Beasts of Damnation)**" Lucifer launched four swipes of his Scythes, each blade launching a black slash of energy which transformed into dark hellish-looking creatures made of energy, launching towards Ryu.

"**Kishi Yoshi, Kago!**" Ryu shouted out as his form changed and a shimmering blue aura surrounded him protecting him from the attack. "Allow me to show you... just what makes a _true _Seishin Ken." He growled as he reverted to the base form and held Akira before him. "Akira... **Tamashi no Doki(Soul Synchronization).**" The image of Akira enveloped Ryu before a blinding flash of light appeared surrounding Ryu. When the light faded there were no obvious changes aside from the light glow emanating from Akira.

"Soul Synchronization... interesting..." Lucifer said. "Then... let us see what you can do now, Hisanaga." The two stared at one another for a few more moments, before they charged.

_Meanwhile, Diversion Battle_

Sayane leapt into another cluster of Dark Elves, spinning around as she did and decapitating the lot with her swords before leaping off again. Takeshi was also letting loose the full power of Ataru, leaping, spinning, and somersaulting throughout the battlefield. His Aura Sense was working overtime as he kept traveling through the battlefield, getting strained to the limits as he kept hunting down the larger clusters of enemies to attack. Little did he know, however, that continuing to use his Aura Sense like he had been for so long was causing it to change, to develop, to... evolve, for lack of a better term. As he continued using it, it was slowly merging with his danger senses.

Eventually, as he parried a rather heavy strike from a Dark Angel Herowu, it finally happened. Takeshi stopped sensing Auras, and instead began sensing the presence and intent of everyone on the battlefield. He barely had time to register this change before he was forced to parry another strike from the Herowu, and then proceeded to bisect it. As he continued moving, a small part of his mind began analyzing the change that had occurred to his senses.

Jaden himself sliced and cut through his enemies, standing side by side with Rena who had her own blades out "How you holding up Rena?" Jaden asked his Alpha, as they stood back to back.

"Ok for now," Rena said. "We're really giving it to them, but we're gonna have to retreat soon at the rate they're coming in."

Jaden nodded. "Yeah," he said, before slicing apart another Ogress. "We should give the General a fair warning-"

Jaden was cut off when both he and Rena heard a loud ear-piercing scream, which caused Rena to freeze on the spot. "No... oh no..." she whispered.

"Rena-chan?" Jaden asked, looking at his Fiance/Alpha. "What's wrong?" She said nothing, just looked ahead. Jaden followed her gaze, and his eyes widened seeing the small Swarm of Mantis rushing towards them, all of them already in battle mode. "Oh Shit..."

Hitomi also looked where Jaden and Rena were looking, and her eyes widened as well. "Mantis..." she whispered. "I do believe that the Kloden Swarm has joined the battle."

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he connected Futago no Tora into its double-bladed form. "Rena-chan, we're sticking together for this one." he said, "I know they're Mantis, but remember they are _not _like you."

Rena nodded, as she held her Scythes at the ready. "I know... you just be careful, Jaden-Kun..." she said.

The leading Mantis charged directly at Jaden, her blades raised in an attempt to slice him in half. However Jaden rose his own swords and blocked the attacks, and twirled his blade around, which forced the Mantis off balance as he drifted behind her and stabbed her in the back of the neck, killing her instantly.

Jaden disconnected his blade into separate swords, as he spun around in time to block the attacks from two separate Mantis, and using his superior strength to push them back before twisting his swords and stabbing them in their torsos, then spinning around and slicing their heads off.

Rena meanwhile had her blades crossed with another Mantis, who was glaring at her hatefully. "You're a Traitor to all of your kind," the Mantis hissed at her. "You allowed yourself to be tamed by a human, you are just like the rest of those like you: Weak and Stupid."

Rena glared right back, as she pushed her back. "I am not _weak,_ and I am not stupid," she hissed right back, as they began trading blows with their scythes. "I have learned to change while those like you cling to the old ways. If we don't change with the tides, we will _all _be destroyed."

The Mantis said nothing, she just intensified her attacks, trying to find or create a gap in Rena's defense, waiting for her to show a weakness. Suddenly she grinned before she delivered a powerful kick into Rena's mid segment, sending her back and falling to the ground. As she tried to recover, the Mantis jumped into the air, her blades raised for a strike right into Rena "DIE!" She shouted.

Rena's eyes widened as she tried to move out of the way, but she was too late as the blades decended...

CLING! SQUICH

Rena's eyes became even wider, as suddenly Jaden appeared between her and the Mantis, his sword catching the Mantis's attack, however her blades still pierced into his right shoulder. Jaden growled out as his eyes slowly began to glow bright red.

"Stay the hell away from _**my**_ Fiance!" He growled out before he kicked the Mantis's stomach, before delivering a spinning kick which forced her back even more. Jaden then subconsciously obeyed a series of thoughts which suddenly his his head as he raised his swords. "FUTAGO NO TORA IGNITE!" He shouted, and suddenly both blades of his sword were suddenly surrounded by beams of red energy which hummed in power. He twirled the blade around before charging forward towards the Mantis. She raised her own blades to defend herself... but the blades sliced right through her own, and slicing her in half.

As her body fell in two seperate pieces, Jaden landed back next to Rena, helping her back to her feet "You alright, Rena-chan?" He asked.

"J-Jaden-kun, your arm!" She said, as Jaden looked at the wound in his arm. He just seemed to chuckle. "Rena, this, compared to what Sephiroth did to me at Miyoshi, is a flesh wound," he said, turning to Rena. "But if it meant saving your life, I would gladly give my life for yours, Hitomi, Kira, and everyone else. I love you all too much to lose any of you."

Rena was surprised by Jaden's declaration, he was _that _determined to keep them alive? Despite everything... Rena couldn't help but smile, as she realized just how much Jaden loved her and the others. "Thank you... Jaden-kun..." she said, however suddenly she began to glow in a bright blue light, causing Jaden to shield his eyes.

"Huh?" He said, once the light subsided. He looked at Rena, and his eyes widened. Rena still looked mostly the same, however her silver hair now sported several red highlights, and her Breasts had increased by a cup size as well. The wings on her back had also grown in size and appeared much stronger than before. "Rena-chan... I... I think you just evolved!"

Rena blinked in surprise as she looked at her new body. "I... I did!" she said, just as shocked as Jaden was. "But... how?"

"Perhaps it's a sign of just how close you two managed to get," Hitomi replied as she landed next to them. "But we can speculate later! We should take out the rest of these Mantis before we have to leave!"

Jaden and Rena nodded "Right!" Jaden said, glancing at Rena and grinned. "Let's show the Dark Angels just who they're messing with!"

Rena grinned right back, as she, Jaden and Hitomi jumped back into the battlefield.

_Meanwhile, with Mai and Victoria_

Mai, Victoria, and their Magic-using 'girls continued casting spells. Another Pyroblast from Mai scorched another enemy flyer, while Victoria blinded several, causing them to start attacking each other.

Suzume was unleashing her own spells, while Hoshi unleashed a Flamethrower on another couple of Fliers

A Dark Elf tried getting close, only for Helen to gut the 'girl with her sword.

Seimei's monsters continued blasting away, as well, as Meteor B. Dragon attacked a Pidgeota while Horus launched an attack which dealt more damage to the Fortress.

The Flame Swordsman used Salamandra to burn an enemy Domina, while Seimei's other two monsters continued attacking as well.

Upon spotting the Mantis Swarm, the small group turned their attention to the enemy Bug-Types, Mai, Hono, Seimei's Monsters, and Hoshi unleashing a large blast of flame at them, making sure to avoid the front lines where they were fighting the Kloden forces.

The end result: A bunch of roasted and fried Mantis.

Meanwhile, Taro was in full Lord of the Red armor, wielding his sword as he sliced through their numbers, the Armageddon Knight by his side while the Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon soared in the skies above and rained terror across the land. He had summoned several other monsters on the field as well, mostly other Red-Eyes types, and they were conducting air strikes behind the enemy lines. The rest of his girls were with him, doing the same as they flew across the battlefield providing some air support with their monster cards, even Ranka used her Ancient Fairy Dragon monster to great effect.

Tetsuya and Fumiko were wading through their foes as a unit, Tetsuya parrying enemy attacks with Soresu while Fumiko struck out and took down the enemies after their attacks had been stopped by her husband. '_We're doing good, but we won't be able to keep this up for much longer,_' Tetsuya thought, '_Ryu, you better hurry up in there!_'

_Meanwhile, with Lucifer and Ryu_

The Battle between Ryu and Lucifer continued to grow more and more intense, as they moved further and further away from the main battle. Ryu's entire focus was on Lucifer and his movements as the two dueled. Both of them had taken their fair share of hits, as Ryu had blood coming out of his mouth and several slashes across his body, and part of his Oho Yoshi form's tail was cut off.

Lucifer was not unscathed, as one of Ryu's attacks slashed across his face, nearly hitting his eye which would most likely scar, despite Lucifer's insane healing abilities. Small chunks of his Executioner Form's wings were missing, along with many cuts and slashes across his body. It was obvious that Lucifer was taking the most damage, but Ryu was taking a beating as well.

"Well well Mr. Hisanaga, I must say I am impressed!" Lucifer said, his grin still on his face. "Truly, it is no wonder you killed my first swarm of Mantis all those years ago!"

Ryu's face was still stone-cold. "I am going to kill you," he said. "For killing my partner... for threatening my family... I _will _kill you."

Lucifer's smirk didn't drop in the slightest, in fact it seemed to grow. "Yes, there is that anger... I _like _that, but now you find yourself at a Crossroads, Mr. Hisanaga... do you stay here, and try to kill me? Or will you save your oh-so precious family?"

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"Look at my Stronghold," he said. "Notice anything... missing?"

Ryu looked at Lucifer, however he glanced back at the Stronghold. He didn't see anything missing. The battle was still going on, the Stronghold was still there with its tower, and the airship...

...was gone. His eyes widened as he looked at Lucifer, who laughed. "Yes... you see, while you and your comrades fought me and the Dark Angels, it was _all _a distraction for the _Athena _to escape with Sexmet's Puzzle Spheres! So once my forces had withdrawn, not including the Agrathians of course, they were expendable anyways... we would destroy _everything._ Built underneath the stronghold and the area... is a bomb, a very _special _bomb I like to call the Cyclops Bomb. Its power is second to that of Nuclear Weapons. It can destroy the base, and everything around it within a 15 Kilometer Radius. And the effects of the explosion... oh they are so _satisfying._" The smirk he gave Ryu did _not _bode well with him. "The bomb will be detonating in... 15 minutes. If you leave now, you can still warn your allies and retreat outside the blast radius... or you can continue to fight me, to attempt to kill me. But even if you, by some miracle, succeed... you will never be in time to rescue your friends and family." He then held his arms out wide "So, what will it be, Mr. Hisanaga?" He asked with a sick grin, "Me, or your Family?"

Ryu's face was a fierce visage as he glared menacingly at Lucifer his legs coiling, the man actually thought the smith was about to attack when, with a mighty sigh he turned on his heel and started to walk away before pausing. "I am leaving, but I will not leave without doing this first," He stated pointing his sword at Lucifer, or more specifically the sword that bore the soul of Mary the Merciless. "Be free from the confines of your imprisonment and return to the life after death, Mary the Merciless." He ordered as his focused the united power he and Akira bore in unison and unleashed it at the sword, shattering it into a thousand pieces, before he turned and leapt away, heading for his family.

Lucifer frowned as he let the hilt of the destroyed blade drop to the ground, and watched as Ryu flew away. "Clever Mr. Hisanaga... Clever," he said before smirking. "But, I can simply recapture Mary's soul another time, and reforge the sword, failing at that, just use one of the other Generals souls." He then narrowed his eyes. "But you have taught me one thing Mr. Hisanaga... you are _very _unpredictable... I am looking forward to our little war." With one final laugh, Lucifer flapped his wings, and soared away to meet with the _Athena._

Ryu weaved through the outer walls of the fortress 'feeling' out for Sexmet's sword that he forged to find the group. Eventually he found them nearing the Hanger they entered in and swooped down into the hanger. "Get onto the VTOL now!" Ryu shouted desperately to the group, who were rather startled by both his sudden appearance and his current state. "Quickly! This place is going to blow!"

"Oh shit!" Jade shouted, before everyone began running into the VTOL, Komatsu immediately starting the engines of the VTOL.

"Ryu, what happened?" Sexmet asked once they were all inside, "What happened to Lucifer and the Spheres?"

Ryu scowled as he sat down, allowing Bastit to fuss over his injuries as his current form faded back to his base version. "It was either him or you," He declared looking up at them. "I chose you. Unfortunately, I was unable to get any of the spheres in our battle... although I did manage to destroy one of his swords." He suddenly grinned making the others blink in surprise. "He used a Necromantic Ritual to bind the souls of Mary the Merciless and Izanami the Grinning to a pair of swords, I destroyed the one holding Mary... I only wish I could be there to see his face should he attempt to rebind her soul to a new blade, should be an... amusing spectacle."

Sexmet looked at Ryu curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. "What happens?"

"While I'm not certain what sort of research _he's _done on it, I had a bit more of a vested interest due to the fact that Akira bound herself without my knowledge," He explained, sending a light glare to the sword, who hummed, somehow conveying her unrepentant opinion on the matter. "But anyways, I found a rather... eccentric smith... I don't know his name, he never gave it to me, but all of my research led me to him, see, _he _created the Necromantic spell," There were several gasps of surprise as Ryu nodded grimly. "No clue _how _old the guy was, it was really strange, when I tried to pin his age down, I just... couldn't, but anyways he was the one who told me about the interesting quirk of the Soul of the Smith Bloodgift... it allows the bearer to _truly _bind the soul to a weapon, as you know, and he was trying to recreate that phenomenon for those who don't have the Soul of the Smith. He succeeded and failed at the same time, he succeeded in binding a soul to the weapon and recreating the 'Form' effects. But failed in recreating the bond between wielder and soul.

"This lack of a bond means that there is no unity between them, and when there is no unity between wielder and soul the soul weakens and thus the sword weakens, it is only a matter of time till it breaks, powerful blows from a _true _Seishin Ken speeds that process up." Ryu revealed. "The true kicker is? Once a soul has been released from its bonds, it disappears, _completely. _There are theories on what happens to it, from they are just plain destroyed, to even reborn in a new form. No one knows, just that they are now inaccessible to the necromantic ritual."

"I guess that's a good thing in this case," Bastit said. "But if he fails, he will probably just use the soul of another General..."

"Let him," he said. "I will just destroy each of them, one at a time..." His eyes narrowed as he growled. "He will_ pay _for all of the lives he's ruined... Especially Akira's."

Bastit and Sexmet both sat on either side of Ryu and wrapped their arms around him in comfort. "You won't be alone Ryu," Sexmet promised as he placed his own arms around their shoulders. "We'll fight beside you, we may not have known her, but... she was not only important to you, but a past Harem sister you could say. We'll help you the entire way."

Ryu smiled down at the pair and kissed the top of their heads as they rested them on his shoulders and rested his head on the hull of the VTOL. Suddenly his eyes snapped open again and he looked up to the cockpit. "Komatsu! radio the distraction team!" He shouted to the pilot. "Warn them of the blast! They need to get at least 20 kilometers away from the Stronghold!" He then paused for a moment. "And warn the Agrathians too, Lucifer and the Dark Angels have been fooling them from the start."

"What do you mean?" Leonir asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucifer is the one who tricked them into a war with Kloden," Ryu said, rolling his eyes. "The bastard kept on gloating how he killed their last leader, and used his Reficul half to take control of the Dark Elves, and steal Sexmet's spheres."

"Wait... If he stole the spheres... Why didn't he just take them to the Dark Angels?" asked Sexebi. "Why ally with the elves in the first place?"

"He said it was because he looked at it as a game," Ryu growled out. "He toys with people's emotions, and I doubt he cares about anyone but himself... But I believe he may have his own Agenda..." He turned back to the Kunoichi in the cockpit. "Get the message sent, now! We don't have much time!"

"Right!" Komatsu said, as she set the Condor's communications system to exterior speakers.

_Meanwhile, out in the battlefield_

As the VTOL flew away from the Stronghold, it broadcast a message through its speakers, letting everyone on the battlefield hear it.

"_Attention, all Kloden and Agrathian Forces. Any moment now, this Stronghold will self-destruct! Everyone, get at least 20 Kilometers away from the Stronghold! I repeat, any moment now, this Stronghold will self-destruct! Everyone, get at least 20 Kilometers away from the Stronghold!_"

Takeshi, Hitomi, Jaden, Kira, Taro, Kenji, Heero, Mai, Victoria, Tetsuya, and all of their 'girls recognized the voice as Komatsu's, and immediately followed her instructions and started running, informing Celehan as they did, and he immediately instructed his troops to do the same.

"This is some crazy shit!" Kenij shouted over to the mages as they ran. "I know they were planning on blowing the fucker up, but who the _hell _destroys the 20 fucking miles!"

"Something tells me it might not be them," Mai replied. "Did you notice that Komatsu-chan warned the Agrathians, too? Something tells me they might have stumbled upon a double-cross on the part of the Dark Angels."

"Is that really all that surprising?" Joyce asked, leaping over a fallen tree. "Fuck, those Dark Angels certainly are going by a double standard! 'We hate corruption, but pay no attention to the fact that we ourselves are corrupt assholes who have no problem murdering innocent women and children!' Fuckers."

"I know," Victoria said. "They say they want to change the world, but they pay no mind to all the innocents they kill along the way. All they end up doing with that is perpetuate the vicious cycle of hate and revenge."

"We can speculate and philosophize later!" Takeshi called out as he and Sayane leapt over a large tree root. "Keep running!"

Jaden was also flying out of the battle, however he, Reggie, Sutura, other flight capable girls and surprisingly Rena (Her evolved form apparently allowed her superior flight capabilities than a Mantis) were also carrying the girls in their Harem's who couldn't fly or would be too slow. Jaden himself was carrying Kira and Hitomi. "What the hell happened in there?" Jaden shouted. "What are the Dark Angels thinking! Destroy everything within 20 Kilo's? Don't they know what the term Overkill is?"

Hitomi had a decent idea as to what they were thinking. "Probably wanting to make sure they got rid of all the enemies attacking them," she said, "using their Agrathian 'allies' as bait. It's a good thing the Infiltration Team discovered it, but the Dark Angels have no honor."

"Less talking, more running!" Sutura said as she carried away Christina and Kasumi, "I am _not _dying here, and neither are any of you!"

Suddenly a deep 'Whumpf' was heard before a massive shockwave signaled that the base exploded, and sent many of the flyers tumbling through the air as the ones on the ground stumbled and tripped. Turning back, their eyes widened at the massive pillar of flames that were now dominating the sky where the Base once stood.

"Wow..." Takeshi said, his voice a whisper but still somehow able to be heard amongst the silence that had enveloped the area. "That is quite the large explosion..."

"You said it," Jaden said as he looked at where the VTOL flew over them. "Ryu better be able to tell us what the hell happened in there..."

_Later, After the Explosion_

"Shit hit the fan at an extreme level," Ryu stated bluntly as he and the infiltration team disembarked from the VTOL, a few gauze bandages covering his not quite healed wounds courtesy of Bastit till he could get them properly looked at. "The Dark Angels commander had tricked the Agrathians into doing his dirty work for his little _game._" He sneered out the last word angrily, getting a couple of surprised looks. "He had all of the Dark Elves playing to his little tune."

"How did he manage to do that?" Jaden asked. "I mean, how the heck _did _he get the Dark Elves on his side?"

"He assassinated the last leader of the Agrathians and made it look like that Kloden did it," He answered with a deep frown etched on his face. "He then split his body and used one half to take control of the Agrathians while the other half came forward with the offer to help with their 'revenge' in return for the Puzzle Spheres. This entire war was just him playing a fucking GODDAMN GAME WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES!"

"He actually split his body into two different forms?" Takeshi asked. "How the bloody hell is that even possible? I know this is kind of an odd question to ask, considering that the person in question is male and not female, but is he even human?!"

"I doubt that man, after everything he's done here, could consider himself human." Jaden said with a slight growl, before turning to Ryu. "But are you alright Ryu? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. What happened?"

"The Mantis attack that killed Akira... it was planned, _he _was testing his ability to control them," Ryu answered, his anger not quite abated. "He targeted us, he even threatened forcing Rena to kill you..."

Everyone, especially Rena and Jaden were shocked by this, Jaden and Rena looked at one another with wide eyes. "Geez... looks like you picked a perfect time to evolve Rena-chan," Jaden said with a dry chuckle, and Rena could only nod.

"Speaking of, we've been seeing quite a few new Evolutions over the past couple of months," Takeshi remarked. "First Sayane Evolves into a Shoguness, then Taka becomes a Valkyrur, Mikoto becomes a War Magess, and now Rena Evolves! About the only new Evolution that isn't connected to our group directly was that Gladiatrix belonging to the Crimson Maelstrom, who evolved while Sayane and I were facing off against him in the battle at Miyoshi City. I wonder what we'll find next?"

Ryu sighed as a smile finally graced his features, and moved over to Jaden and Rena, surprising them as he pulled the pair into a hug. "Never let each other go... Jaden, Rena," He whispered to the pair. "You bond with each other is what makes you strong, never forget that."

Jaden blinked before he smiled and returned the embrace of his father. "We know that Ryu Tou-san," he said. "The same goes for all of us I think, as long as we all stay together, these Dark Angel pricks won't know what hit 'em. And when we fight that guy again, we'll take him on together."

"You've got that right," Takeshi replied. "This guy you fought seems like even worse news than Zane and Ilya-he isn't even hiding behind the ideals they do. And even though I'm a Bounty Hunter, I'll go after scum like him and the Crimson Maelstrom for free-a Bounty is just a bonus in a situation like that."

Ryu simply sighed again a slight smile on his face as he took in the entirety of his 'family', they were all dysfunctional as all hell. '_But... they are _my _dysfunctional family,_' He thought in amusement, fingering the hilt of Akira as she hummed in agreement. '_I'll be damned if someone takes them from me._'

"So, what are we gonna call Rena-chan's new evolution?" Christina asked as she looked at her fellow Harem sister's new look. "'Cause I've got nothing..."

Jaden thought about if for a moment, looking at Rena for a few moments "How about... Renantis?" He offered, causing the others to look at him in confusion as he shrugged "She's the first Mantis to ever evolve, shouldn't she deserve the right to have the evolution named after her?"

"You do have a point there," Hitomi replied. "I'm sure that scientists and researchers will come up with a name that they think works better, but Renantis definitely works for me. Congratulations, Rena-chan!"

Kira smiled brightly at Rena and hugged her. "You just look so... _yummy~_" She stated, a lusty smile on her face. "Why I could just... _eat _you for hours..."

"Easy there, Kira," Hitomi said. "While I agree she looks hot, and am hoping she'll let you and I join Jaden in Taming her, shouldn't we get back to the Kloden Tree first?"

"Aww," Kira pouted, puffing her cheek out slightly as she folded her arms under her bosom, jutting it out slightly. "But I wanna try exhibitionism!"

Jaden smiled as he shook his head. "Maybe some other time, Kira-chan," he said.

Takeshi's new senses chose that moment to flare, alerting him to a presence just entering the nearby area. He couldn't sense any hostility from this new presence, mainly a sense of unease that comes from being separated from one's companions, and curiosity as to who the group was. "Ryu, we have company," he said, closing his eyes even as he reached out to pinpoint this new presence. "One person, just beyond those bushes behind you. I'm not picking up any hostility from them, mainly unease about being separated from their comrades and some curiosity as to who we are."

Ryu nodded as he turned around, even as a stifled gasp was heard from the bushes. "You might as well come out peacefully," he called out to the hidden person. "I cannot guarantee your health if you force us to get you out of hiding."

A curse was heard before the bushes rustled and out stepped a woman standing at about 5'7" with long dark crimson red hair that fell to her shoulder blades with a pair of bangs framing her dark grey eyes that eyed them all warily. She was dressed in a rather revealing leather outfit consisting of a tube top that seemed to barely contain her D-cup breasts with a leather thong that had a garter belt over top holding up the only non-leather item on her, a pair of fishnet stockings with a pair of five-inch high heels and a whip attached to her waist. "Are you with Kloden?" She asked warily, a hint of a pre-Sukebe Irish accent in her voice.

Jaden rose an eyebrow. "We work for them, yes," he said. "Who do you work for? Dark Angels? Agrathians?"

"Agrathians," She answered, still wary as her hand hovered over the handle of her whip. "Is what you said true? Were we all played?"

"Yes," Sexmet said, nodding "We saw it ourselves: Lucifer and Reficul were the same person," she growled a bit. "He was toying with _all _of us from the beginning..."

"Dammit!" The woman, who was quite obviously a Domina, cursed angrily. "I told her there was something wrong with that fucktard!"

"You suspected something was wrong for a while, I take it?" Takeshi asked.

The Domina looked over to Takeshi with a glare. "Considerin' their names were the exact same only spelt backwards?" She asked sarcastically. "How 'bout the fact that he showed up not even a full week before the Dark Angels? Or even how fuckin' alike they looked!"

Sayane looked thoughtful. "You know," she said, "those are rather obvious. And the fact that she was the only one to spot it... something tells me a good majority of the Agrathians are lacking in common sense."

"True, but you don't need to be so blunt about it," Takeshi replied. "Especially since she's right there and can hear you just fine."

Sayane flushed a bit from embarrassment. "...Oops?" she said, slightly nervous as to how the Domina would take her statement.

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right?" The Domina asked with a raised eyebrow. "You ain' sayin' nothin' I don' already know, our 'esteemed' leader always thought with her cunt rather than her brain."

Takeshi and Sayane frowned. "That's probably not a good attribute to have in the leader of any government," Takeshi remarked. "They need to be able to think about things other than sex."

The Domina snorted as she folded her arms and shifted her weight to her back leg. "So who in the hell are you fuckers? Mercs Kloden hired?" She asked, looking them over. "Legendaries I can understand being here, so who are you?"

"An eclectic mix of travelers quite probably cursed to 'live in interesting times' as the Pre-Sukebe proverb/curse goes," Takeshi remarked. "About the main reason the majority of us came here is that one of the 'girls with us originally came from Kloden, and her Tamer promised that he'd bring her back to see her family again. As to why we arrived just in time to take part in this, like I said, we are quite possibly cursed to 'live in interesting times'."

"You goin' to be fightin' those Dark Angel fuckers more often?" She asked, appraising them all one by one.

Ryu nodded in confirmation. "They seem to show up wherever we go," he explained grimly. "So there is a high chance we'll be in the thick of things."

"Good, then I'm comin' with you," She announced in a tone which brooked no argument. "The name's Jenna, who'd like to have me in their Harem?"

Kira immediately stepped forward before anyone else could and looked the Domina over as the Domina did the same in return. Kira suddenly smirk at the Domina. "You look like fun company, in and out of bed," She said her voice becoming throaty. "I won't lie, I do like having... _fun _often, but I know when _not _to think of sex and to focus on the problem at hand, but you best remember," Kira's voice suddenly took an unexpected dangerous tint to it as a Hanya mask appeared behind her with a dark aura oozing off of it, "_you _are not in charge, _I _am. That isn't to say that I don't enjoy those of your... _talents, _but you'd best remember who is the Tamer of this Harem or you will find yourself on the receiving end of many... _punishments._"

Jenna swallowed tightly and nodded her understanding glad that her thong was made out of leather and didn't show the fact that her pussy became rather moist at Kira's statement. "U-Understood." She affirmed, making Kira smile brilliantly as she did a complete reverse 180 and pulled out a 'ball.

"Good," she chirped before lobbing the ball at Jenna, who was quickly captured by a burst of light that pulled her into the ball, which closed over the light, fell to the ground, shook twice, and, with a loud 'click', signified a successful capture. "We'll be having fun soon enough, Jenna," she announced, picking up the 'ball before lowering her voice to a mutter. "Maybe you and I can team up on Jaden..."

Jaden suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine. '_Great... my Kira-Senses are tingling again..._' he thought with a sigh '_Well, I guess we're gonna have an interesting night tonight, that's for sure._'

END CHAPTER

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Takeshi Yamato: To quote the main character of the Gundam SEED Fanfic **_**Birds of a Feather**_**: "When a Cyclops System enters the equation, drop whatever you're doing and run like a bat outta hell."**

**DragonKnightRyu: Bah, the Cyclops would automatically deactivate if a **_**real **_**Canadian where to enter the blast radius, we're just that badass.**

**117Jorn: *Rolls Eyes* I'd like to see you try, Ryu.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Heh. Part of me thinks Chuck Norris might be badass enough to actually be at ground zero when a Cyclops goes off... and **_**survive**_**. He is the ultimate Memetic Badass, after all. :D**

**DragonKnightRyu: Canadians are the spawn of Chuck Norris. Granted we aren't as badass as he is, but we still inherited a good amount of badassness from him.**

**Takeshi Yamato: LOL! :D**

**117Jorn: Riiiight...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**OGRESS, the Inner-Monster Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human; Metamorph  
**Element:** Ground  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human foods (in large quantities)  
**Role:** shock troops, construction  
**Libido:** Low (High with a favored Tamer)  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks:** Bearhug, Headbutt, Pummel, Yell, Glare, Mega Punch, Taunt, Rage  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Monster Out (Enhanced Strength (x20) Enhanced Durability (x10), Ignore Poison)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tomboy (normal)

When a Tomboy gains enough experience over time, she may evolve. This evolution comes without any fanfare, and unlike many other Pokégirls that shine with inner light upon evolving, she shows no sign of discomfort, shock, or anything that has typically been associated with Pokégirl evolution. It's when she's under stress of some sort that she gains the ability to Monster Out, showing off her newly evolved form for the first time. Unlike many Pokégirls, the Tomboy truly barely changes at all when she evolves. At best, she might gain a 1/5 of a cup size, and perhaps grow an inch or two in height- that is the most obvious physical change after evolving. The Tomboy's hair grows a little faster than before, allowing her to have long hair, which many Ogress choose to keep braided. The physical changes take place over a period of two or three weeks, making it that much more difficult to spot. Though they are short-tempered before, they are more so now, quick to brood and faster to anger. The other easy way to tell when a Tomboy evolves is when she begins to need to consume greater and greater amounts of food and drink. More than one stupid tamer has attempted to evolve an Ogress (that they thought was still a Tomboy at the time) into a Snorlass as a result of the amount of food she eats.

When Monstered Out, the Ogress' physical body in a flash of light that is reminiscent of the evolution of other Pokégirls, becomes between two to three times bigger, matching or exceeding the height of a Giant Trollop and gaining an equivalent amount of strength as well. Her skin becomes as rough as stone and her curves are gone, replaced with angular muscles that are about as dense as armor plating. Unlike a Giantess, the Ogress does not have a weak spot in her forehead, and somehow cannot be poisoned. The reason for this is unknown, but suspected that her body's metabolic processes speed up exponentially with the amount of physical power exuded during her Monster Out that the poison takes effect and dies out within half a second on average. The Monster Out ability can last up to half an hour at a time, but only as long as the Ogress has had enough to eat beforehand. Tamers say that when an Ogress is Monstered Out, they are three times uglier than a Trollop or a Harpy but still retain the same mind as they had before Monstering Out.

In battle, Monster Out is typically the first thing that an Ogress does to get the power she may need to overcome most obstacles that might be set in her path. Using Mega Punch to try and finish an opponent, a Monstered Out Ogress typically prefers to wrestle her opponent into a Bearhug technique, and as she squeezes the target, to try and batter her into submission using a Headbutt. Tamers should be aware that unlike many Pokégirls, an Ogress is extremely difficult to get out of her Rage attack until she either somehow calms down or is defeated, and so using Rage is something that should not be done unless they know what they're doing. The Pokégirl also has another weakness- no long range techniques, or even midrange techniques other than Yell or Glare make it easy for smarter, faster, and more maneuverable Pokégirls to strike from afar and capitalize on the Ogress' lack of abilities.

In a harem, an Ogress usually manages to get along with many other Pokégirls. As one of the most human-looking of Pokégirls, they can sometimes fool casual onlookers without a Pokédex into thinking that they aren't Pokégirls. However, no Ogress bows down to orders from other Pokégirls that haven't proven themselves to her in battle: would-be Alphas and Betas should be made aware of this fact. An Ogress does not make a good Pokégirl for any position of leadership within a harem, as their anger blinds them to obvious non-violent solutions, and they often pick on weaker members of a harem. However, this is not always the case, as just as many are amiable with Pokégirls that are weaker than they are. Taming an Ogress should be done with restraints and sedatives, as otherwise a particularly enjoyable taming may trigger the Ogress into Monstering Out. Thresholds are very rare, almost never happening, though some speculate it's more common than one might think, if one considers just how little a Tomboy changes upon evolving. Ferals are about as rare, unable to Monster Out as a result of losing their minds. Ogress are, therefore, most commonly found near civilization rather than in the wilds.

_**RENANTIS, The former man-eater Pokegirl  
**_**Type: **Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
**Element: **Bug  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet: **Human Diet  
**Role: **Warriors, Guardians, Hunters  
**Libido: **Very High  
**Strong Vs: **Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Steel, Flying  
**Weak Vs: **Rock, Fire  
**Attacks: **Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Endurance (x8), Enhanced Speed (x10), Enhanced Agility (x8), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high speed flight  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From:** Mantis (Strong emotional Connection to a Tamer plus Battle Stress)

Ever since the Revenge War, the Mantis have been considered Monsters, dreaded by both Pokegirls and Humans alike for their strength, speed, and their hunger for live flesh. It had been long believed that the Mantis species were doomed to be hunted down to extinction one day.

However, a small miracle may have saved them from this fate. A six year old child named Jaden Takeo had run away from his abusive father one day, and in the woods he discovered something. A young Mantis about as old as he was, lying against a tree and crying. He did not know the crying girl was a Mantis at the time. He asked why the Mantis was crying, and she revealed that she was abandoned by her Swarm, because she did not wish to kill in order to eat. She was alone, and afraid she would be killed by the next tamer or Pokegirl who saw her.

Jaden did not let this happen, despite learning what species she was, he befriended the Mantis, who he named Rena, and the two became the closest of friends. When Jaden became a Tamer, Rena confessed her love for him, and she became Jaden's first Pokegirl, and Alpha of his Harem.

Since then, Jaden and Rena had attracted much attention in the world, as Rena became living proof that Mantis could co-exist with Humans. Then, a massive breakthrough was made. One day, Jaden, Rena and their Harem were fighting against a swarm of Mantis one day, and Jaden was badly wounded by an attack that was meant for Rena. This act of selflessness triggered Rena's evolution into an entirely new Pokegirl that has never before been recorded, and Rena used her new evolution to great effect as she defeated all of the opposing Mantis.

Her new evolution, which Jaden named after her as the 'Renantis', is a very large improvement of her former form. Her breasts increased a full cup size, and her silver hair gained the addition of some red highlights. It is also noted that the Renantis loses their ability to transform into the 'Battle Mode' that Mantis can use, however, they can still be as strong as they would be in battle mode. Another noteworthy addition is that the Renantis's wings are much more effective, and can achieve true flight like a Flying Type Pokegirl can. They also maintain the ability to summon their extra Scythe Arms as well.

Since the evolution of the Mantis was made public, many Pokegirl Watchers began looking into finding Mantis who are like Rena, in efforts to cause them to Evolve as well. However such searches have proved unfruitful. However, there have been rumors that the Yamato Clan of the Edo League have been finding peaceful Mantis, and are now safeguarding them. But these rumors have neither been proven true or false.

_**DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Plant/Poison  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** human style food, heavy on meat  
**Role:** frequently domesticated Pokégirl, often used to discipline/oversee other Pokégirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, elementals  
**Attacks:** Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
**Enhancements:** Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor  
**Evolves:** Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
**Evolves From:** Nymph (Dark Stone)

Nymphs are already an extremely sexual race of Pokégirls, enjoying practically anything thrown at them. When exposed to a Dark Stone, they become something very similar, but with a slightly demented twist. They lose their power over pheromones, but instead gain the ability to use poisons and various plant abilities. Their sexual appetite changes from loving virtually everything, to loving two specific things: Pain and domination.

Their tastes in clothes change as well. They absolutely love any sort of leather clothes, ranging from being absolutely covered in it, or just barely being covered enough as to not be nude. No one knows if they make their own clothing or just get it from somewhere, but it is agreed the Domina leather is top notch.

Personality wise, Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Tamers that do not have a strong enough will often find themselves at odds with a Domina, constantly having to prove their dominance over them or using their other Pokégirls to do so. Tamers such as these are encouraged to either trade her away or evolve her to a Dominatrix, where she will mellow out a little bit.

To have a willing and submissive Domina, a tamer must show that they are the dominate one in the relationship. This can be carried out either through being forceful during sex, somehow being able to 'project' their will onto her, most likely through a blood gift, or just generally resisting her sexual advances and showing it doesn't affect them. Even then, sometimes a Domina will still believe she is the one in charge, or just won't be as loyal as a Pokégirl should be. There is one way to get a very loving and loyal Domina. Control is something they love more than anything, and giving it up is something they almost never do. If a tamer can show that they are the dominate one, and then give up some of that control back to her, she will do almost anything for him/her.

Their method of attack fits perfectly with their name. They strive to cause pain and to dominate her opponent. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks, with the multitude of thorns on it, it is perfect for the amount of pain they love to inflict. They can also use Poison Lash to coat her whip in poison to further break down her opponent. They are also resistant to pain and physical damage, and they heal faster than normal.

It should be noted that while Domina are a common Pokégirl in criminal organizations, they are not evil. They are best described as having very loose morals and don't mind doing whatever it takes to have their fun with someone.

There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. People with genes from these Pokégirls are more inclined to resist the effects of a Domina.


End file.
